Winds of Change
by darkwings13
Summary: People can change, or they die before they do. His sensei, Jiraiya & Tsunade, the ones he cared about most, would they forgive him in the end? Could he find the heart to try & be with her again? A story of his beginning to end. OrochimaruxTsunade (Orotsu) "No matter how long, the windmill will always wait for the wind." "The wind may change, but it will always return... forever."
1. First Day of Classes

Darkwings13: Reference to episode 127 of Naruto Shippuden, where Sarutobi says that Orochimaru and Tsunade have already known each other before the genin team was formed under his tutelage.

* * *

"Geez."

"Ouch!"

Under the bright and sunny day, outside on a training ground, Sarutobi withdrew his fist from the head of his newest disciple, Jiraiya, and said with exasperation, "Even though I'm going easy on you, you're still a predictable dwarf!"

On the side, Orochimaru arched a slender eyebrow at the exchange, before looking away in annoyance and giving a curt, "Hmph," and frowning. So far, the only thing that ran through his head when he would look over at this 'Jiraiya' was 'cannon fodder'. To put it mildly, he was not impressed. Somehow, Jiraiya had managed to trip over his feet three times, get bitten by a squirrel, and punched himself in the face during the spar with their sensei.

"Sarutobi-sensei."

A serene and cheerful voice rang through the clearing, making Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Orochimaru turn their heads towards the newcomer. The new girl, with a head of sunny blond hair tied up in to a messy ponytail, put a hand on her hips and smiled at them. Orochimaru could see Jiraiya immediately making a sound of delight at their female comrade and his disapproval of his teammate sunk another ten meters. A failure and a womanizer, he thought to himself dully.

The girl didn't really notice and her light chocolate eyes sparkled in merriment as Sarutobi made the introduction. "That's Tsunade. She'll be working with you in a three man cell. You know her right, Orochimaru?"

His golden snakelike eyes moved over to rest upon her bright face and he made a sound of acknowledgement, his frown relaxing slightly at her arrival. They had been together for an entire year right up to their graduation to Genin together. He wasn't surprised to see her, knowing that they were both at the top of their class and Sarutobi-sensei had expressed a desire to make a legendary team, so he was already confident that they would both be chosen for the team. If he wasn't in such a foul mood from thinking about being stuck with an incompetent failure like Jiraiya for the next decade, he would have given her a warmer greeting. His sharp eyes moved over to the white haired boy as he ran forward to her.

Jiraiya proved his doubts right as he interrupted Sarutobi to talk to Tsunade. "Hey there. I'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you." He folded his hands behind his back and gave her a strange look. "You can write me love letters after if you want to."

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the horrified expression on Sarutobi's sensei face and Tsunade leaning back before giving their white hair teammate a look of annoyance. "And why would I want to do that?" she asked. Quietly, Orochimaru began counting to three in his head. Before he reached two seconds she shouted, "Don't screw with me!" Her fist connected hard with Jiraiya's stomach, sending him flying sky high.

While Sarutobi squinted up into the sunlight and sighed, he met eyes with her and smirked in bemusement. In return, she flashed him a wide grin, used to understanding his facial expressions and knowing that he was relatively pleased.

As they waited for Jiraiya to fall back into sight so that Sarutobi could catch him, Orochimaru reminisced on the first time he had met Tsunade. Even then... she had quite a temper.

* * *

Closing the door to his house shut, Orochimaru quietly headed out, wearing a blank expression on his pale face. If it wasn't for the fact that he had run out of food to eat, he wouldn't have left the comforting darkness of his house. The sun was starting to set and for that he was grateful for. He hated crowds and most people are probably returning home by now.

Adjusting his white robes and tying his purple ribbon, he wanted to at least look presentable if people looked at him. This was rather often since he stood out like a sore thumb. His skin was deathly white, his eyes golden like mixed amber and honey, further highlighted by the light purple markings around his eyes, and he wore his black hair long. Even though some of the kids laughed and called it girly, he refused to cut it. His mother loved his hair and that was enough for him to forever keep it long in her memory.

After some time, he finally arrived at the market. Everyone was indeed packing up and he looked over to see an old lady, not quite done packing away her meat buns. Walking over, he said quietly, "Could I purchase one?" They smelled good, and his stomach rumbled slightly in anticipation.

"Oh? Oh of course." The old lady cheerfully put one into a paper bag and handed it over to him. Giving her the money, he made to return home to continue on with his readings. A week or so and it would be his first day of classes at the ninja academy. He'd better prepare some more. After all, the only reason why he could afford to stay out of the orphanage, keep his parents' small house and be allowed an allowance was because the village deemed him a genius. Even without attending school, he had learned and studied alot on his own. In these times of conflict and war, anyone that had potential was carefully monitored and valued.

"Hey hey hey!"

Orochimaru stopped in mid-tracks as some paper money hit him in the face, carried by the wind. Prying it off, he held it up with mild curiosity before turning his golden eyes on the blond girl running towards him and waving her hands.

"Oh thanks!" chirped the sunny girl, grinning widely at him, her low pigtails bouncing behind her. "That's the money I won with my grandfather today! The first in awhile."

He winced slightly at her loud voice before handing it over. She looked at around his age, five. How could she be gambling?

"Tsuna!"

He looked over her head and gasped slightly, seeing the first Hokage walking towards them. Bowing, he said politely, "Lord Hokage."

"Ah it's ok, it's ok!" Hashirama laughed. Rubbing the five-year-old girl on the head, he said brightly, "Thanks for catching my granddaughter's money. It's the first she's won in awhile."

So then this was Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of Lord Hokage, and the one everyone called 'princess' in the village. Straightening up, he could see clearly now, how well taken care of she was. Her hair was like burnished gold, lovingly braided. Her white and red dress was ironed and looked brand new, and the shape of her face showed that she was clearly well fed. Compared to her, he looked like a stick.

Not one for conversation, he bowed once more. "If I may, my Lord, I have to return home. It's getting late."

"Oh, is your mom and dad waiting for you?" Tsunade asked cheerfully.

"They're dead."

As he said that, she saw something distant flickered in his golden eyes and her heart immediately clenched up. The intense sadness in them was engulfing... like a vast and deep ocean. Unable to meet his eyes, she looked down at the ground. Quietly, she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for your kindness," he said, the words not genuine but merely said out of etiquette. Bowing once more, he headed back home, the wind pulling at his silky long hair.

Tsunade watched as he left, and she tugged on her grandfather's navy blue pants. "Do you think..."

"Most likely because of war," Hashirama said sadly, holding onto his granddaughter's hand.

"But you brought peace now," Tsunade replied, not quite understanding.

He sighed and rubbed her head. "It came at a great cost to our people, Tsuna. I just hope that things can remain peaceful, now that our village is settled."

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked, her gaze still locked on to the skinny pale boy. "He looked sick."

Hashirama couldn't help but smile, touched that his granddaughter was showing compassion and care towards someone she didn't know. "The people in our village are strong. I'm sure he'll be fine." When she didn't seem very content with his answer, he smiled. "If you worry, keep an eye out for him and try to help if you can. Friendship and understanding, is the first step to this peace we now have, Tsuna."

"Peace..." she said, looking over her shoulder, thinking about how empty and sad the boy's eyes were.

* * *

It was first day of classes...

Standing underneath the shade of a tree, Orochimaru eyed the building that was nestled beneath the hokage mountain. It wasn't much of a school, in his opinion. The village was still new, and this was a prototype of an academy. Years later, perhaps it would become an actual academy with many buildings attached to it. For now, it was just a large building with five large classes inside. Everything was made of wood, inside and out, an obvious creation from the first hokage's powers. He could see the running tracks nearby and a 'playground' that the first hokage had kindly made up for them. Some slides, smiling wooden structures that looked like snowmen, and a forest of wooden cut trees so that they could hide and run around in. A set of swings were even in construction.

He sighed slightly as the kids that had been waiting for school to start, jumped up and down in excitement in front of the doors with their siblings and parents. A few were given open hugs and kisses and he felt his heart clench. Looking down at the ground, he adjusted the old sidebag that was holding his scrolls and papers. Quietly and with downcast eyes, he walked forward. A few kids and adults glanced his way but quickly returned back to their conversation. He caught a few 'don't you set the school on fire' and 'remember to eat your lunch' as he passed them and his eyes grew further downcast.

Reaching their classroom, he headed for the back seats. Not too far so that he wouldn't be able to hear or see, but not near enough towards the other kids. Gently, he placed his bag down and began taking out clean paper and a pencil. It took another ten minutes before all the kids were settled down and he sat there patiently, relieved when the teacher began to take attendance.

"Orochimaru?"

In the back, he raised up his pale hand. When the teacher nodded and continued on with the name calling, he looked outside the window, noting that it was going to be a cloudy day. So far, the teacher seemed nice enough he supposed. The man was somewhere in his early twenties, had a relatively nice face and messy brown hair. From his attire, he was a jonin and seemed to have experience with teaching, as he seemed relatively comfortable with the position. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a few kids here and there already chatting with each other and forming groups. He looked down at his desk forlornly. He didn't see much of a point in forming relationships. To see and be near people who are always happy, who have families and love would just remind him of his own barren home. Being here, he only wanted to study and learn.

"Tsunade Senju!"

"Here sensei!"

Orochimaru glanced over in surprise, seeing the 'princess' sitting smacked in the middle of the classroom, a big smile on her face. She seemed to have already gathered a plethora of girl friends around her, as she resumed conversing with them after she lowered her hand. Instead of the pigtails she had worn when he first saw her, it was now tied up into a ponytail. He tilted his head in slightl puzzlement. So he was to be in the same class as the first Hokage's granddaughter... Folding his hands together, he turned slightly and saw a few disliked looks glaring in her direction. From the insignia on their clothes, he realized at once they were from the Uchiha clan. Most of them had happily accepted Hashirama as Hokage, but a few were still not too happy, especially since their supposed leader, Madara, had left the village.

After the attendance was done, their teacher began a speech of how they were here to learn how to become great shinobis who will grow up to defend their beloved village and their comrades, and that they need to behave or else nothing will get into their head or something, school officially began. Orochimaru listened carefully and took notes, trying not fidget in his seat. They were learning about the Body Replacement Technique, a method used to escape danger and fool that enemy for a brief second that their attacks had been successful, before using the advantage to counter. He already knew about this technique and could actually perform it. Despite so, he still tried to keep focus as the lecture went on. The period passed on with hand seals, the correct situations to use the technique, and the repercussion of failing it. When the lunch bell rang, he sighed in relief. Any longer and he was probably going to doze off. Tomorrow, perhaps he should bring some of his more advanced scrolls to study in class. This was abit of a waste of time.

Getting out of his seat, he headed out with the other kids, his hand holding on firmly to the strap of bag. Once they were outside, he walked over to the tree he had been standing under earlier. Brushing the ground lightly, he adjusted his white and purple robe before sitting down. As he took out a boiled egg he had made for lunch, he watched silently as a few of the kids exchanged bento boxes and rice balls. Some of them complained about their food while others complimented their friend's lunches. At a distant, he could hear Tsunade's group ooohing and aaahing at her lunch. He didn't really care to look. As princess, it was probably big enough to feed three people and probably had gold dust or something on it.

Taking out the other hard boiled egg from his bag, he continued eating, his expression blank. He tried not to think about the lunches that the kids were eating around him... which were lovingly made by their parents. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, suppressing the now familiar ache in his heart once again. Briefly, he wondered how long would it take... before he could finally force his heart to become dead to these emotions.

"Hey, you're in our spot."

His golden slit shaped eyes moved upward, as three large boys stood before him, their arms crossed. They were a head taller than him, and probably twenty pounds heavier as well. The three were either from the same clan, or they just happened to look incredibly similar to each other. All three wore headbands and the same green shirt that ended near their elbows. They had also attempted to style their hair the same way, in ridiculous spikes.

"We've been hanging around here all summer girly," said the biggest one, a boy with spiky red hair and a chubby figure. "So move it."

He didn't like to be in the spotlight of things and it's not like there wasn't a bunch of nearby trees that he could sit at. But quite frankly, his nerves were wearing thin and to be able to vent out some of his pain and frustration on someone, was something he was itching to do. Orochimaru tilted his head back and regarded them with lidded eyes. "I can see that. With your weight, you probably don't move around to other spots very much," he said lowly, dangerously.

"Why you!"

By now, they had caught the attention of almost the entire playground. The silence was almost deafening and quite frankly, the stares were irksome. He hated being stared at. The pudgy one opened his mouth and shouted, "Take that back!"

Orochimaru popped the rest of the egg in his mouth and swallowed. "Try to lose some weight instead of living in denial." Another audible gasp reverberated through the place and he was sure that everyone's eyes were on them now.

Tsunade put her hands over her cheeks as she recognized the same five year old boy from a week ago that she had ran into. "Hey! Stop!" She gasped as the pudgy one shot out a fist and it connected solidly with the boy. In the next second, a cloud of smoke enveloped the whole lot of them and Tsunade stared, along with all of her classmates as the smoke slowly dissipated, revealing a dropped log . She instantly realized that he had performed the Body Replacement Technique. All of a sudden, he then ran out from behind the tree and proceeded to take them out. Leaping up, the pale boy delivered a devastating drop kick on the one on the left, knocking him out cold. Using the momentum, he struck out an elbow and it connected solidly with the second one's chest, efficiently dropping his second opponent to the ground. As their leader tried to jump him from behind, he bent backwards into a handstand, his yellow eyes flashing as he locked both legs around the leader's neck. His hands pushing against the ground, he swiftly slammed his opponent's head into the ground, before elegantly leaping backwards and standing tall, surveying the damage he had done with cold eyes.

Everyone around him was staring with wide eyes, she included. Even though he looked frail and sickly, he was incredibly strong and acrobatic. More surprisingly, he had managed to move so incredibly well in that restrictive white robe of his. Her cheeks turned pink slightly in admiration as he stood there calmly, his black hair dancing in the cool wind.

"What is going on out here?!"

Orochimaru turned as his teacher ran over to them. He inwardly sighed, knowing that he was in trouble. All of a sudden, a golden blur appeared before him and pushed him back.

"Sensei! It's not his fault. These three kids tried to take his spot!"

Their teacher groaned and put a hand to his head. "Tsunade, that is no excuse to-"

But the girl put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips at him. "They also called me ugly! He's my friend and just wanted to get revenge for me."

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow at the lie, wondering why she was trying to defend him.

The pudgy leader raised up his hand up from the ground and said weakly, "But Tsunade, I never-"

Orochimaru was amused as she quickly kicked the moron on the side of the head and made sure that he stayed knocked out.

"Tsunade," sighed their teacher. Bending down to her height, he said, "Fighting is strictly prohibited. Your friend broke the rule and has to be punished."

A few seconds of silence passed and he made to push his way past the girl to ask for the details of his punishment, just wanting to get it over by now so that people would stop staring. But before he could even move a foot, she punched their teacher and broke his nose. His mouth dropped open as their teacher toppled backwards and blood spurted out of his nose. Slowly, he looked down at her and stared in shock.

Grinning, she said, "No need to thank me for helping you."

"We're both going to be in detention. How is that helping?" he retorted flatly.

* * *

Orochimaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose, wondering how he had managed to land in this predicament. Here he was, stuck in detention with the village's princess and was now probably hated by their teacher. She was the hokage's granddaughter, so she would escape unscathed. As for him, he was going to have to do extra bonus work and write out an entire book worth of answers for every question because their teacher was probably going to mark his tests with all the hate he could muster out of his very toenails. He glanced over at her, as she pouted at thin air and kicked her legs back and forth impatiently.

"This is so boring," she groaned, hitting the table. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple as he saw a thin line cracking down the solid wooden desk. "Want to do something!" She then glared at him. "And I'm still waiting for you to say thank you."

He glared at her. "For what?"

"For saying that I'm your friend and that I stood up for you."

Silently, he counted to ten in his head to maintain his composure. "Tsunade-hime," he said scathingly, "Announcing me as your friend is the complete opposite of what I want. Secondly, you standing up for me ended with us both being in detention."

She pouted at him. "It's the thought that counts! Besides, everyone in the class knows you now since you did the Body Switching Thingy and knocked out three kids who outweigh you by a thousand pounds! If you didn't want to get noticed, you should have just moved your seat."

"It's called the Body Replacement Technique," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail. "Whatever." When he returned to staring at the wall, she poked him. "Hey hey, how did you do that jutsu anyways? Teach me?"

This was going to be the longest detention of his life... not like he ever had any detention of course, but he was sure this memory was going to be ingrained into his head for the rest of his life. How shameful. He usually ignored people but because she was the granddaughter of the Hokage (and she could probably break more than his nose if she was angry at him), he couldn't really stay silent. "Just read and study today's notes and practice, Tsunade-hime," he said sullenly.

"You sure like calling me princess," she said, grinning.

He eyed her wryly. "It's not what you think."

Tsunade pouted as he returned to being silent. Slowly, her expression grew solemn. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, merely annoyed."

Her hazel eyes grew doleful. "You sounded sad when you said good-bye to me and grandfather."

He turned his head, letting his long hair hide his face, deciding that it was just best not to reply to that comment.

"Tsuna!"

"Grandpa!" Tsunade jumped out of her chair and ran over to the first hokage, who had entered the empty classroom. She squealed in delight when he picked her up. "Grandpa! Did you come to pick me up?"

Hashirama sighed and placed her back down. "Yes, and I wasn't very happy to hear that you punched your teacher on the first day of classes, Tsuna. What's gotten into you?"

She waved for him to bend down. Once he did, she began rapidly whispering into his ear. Orochimaru was taken back when the first Hokage burst out laughing. "Alright, you take your new friend and head out to play. I'll talk to your teacher."

In the next second, she had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair. They ran past the teacher in the hallway and he hastily looked down. Once they were outside, she chirped, "So, what do you want to do? Oh I know! Help me with that Body Replacement Technique!"

"What did you say to your grandfather?" asked Orochimaru, freeing his hand out of her grasp. Even though she was smaller than him, she had an extremely strong grip. He couldn't feel two of his fingers.

"I just told him that you stood your ground and didn't deserve to get punished," she replied, beaming. "That, and it's our first day of school. No one should end the day in detention." Holding out her hand, she smiled. "We should hang out together for the rest of the year. Too many idiots around like those three kids you knocked out. Let's watch out for each other! And you're like the only polite and cool guy in the class besides those stuck-up Uchihas. After what I saw today, I really want to study with you."

He stared at the offered hand and said questioningly, "Why not just ask your grandfather to help you with school. He obviously spends alot of time with you already."

"He's Hokage, so he's busy too. That and I would like to make new friends. It's my first day of classes resolution."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because having people who care about you always makes people happy," she replied cheerfully. "The more friends, the better."

At that, his shoulders dropped. "And it hurts when you lose them. No thank you, Tsunade-hime." Adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he left her to head home, his heart heavy as he thought about his parents. Once he was far enough, he looked over his shoulder to see her still staring after him and he closed his eyes tiredly.

The sounding of pounding footsteps suddenly reached his ears as she ran towards him. Slowly, he turned around and faced her as she faced him, breathing hard. "Your name."

His snake-like eyes widened slightly.

Tsunade sighed and said, "You know my name. I want to know yours."

"Pay attention to the attendance tomorrow."

"I want to hear it now," she said firmly.

"What's the point?" he asked blankly, making to turn around once more.

But she caught his wrist in her hand and stared up at him. "Name."

"Orochimaru," he said with some finality, pulling his hand out of her grasp and giving her his name so that she wouldn't break his arm or something. The sky rumbled and a few drop of rain hit his skin. Nodding to the school, he said, "Go back inside before you catch a cold."

She smiled slightly, peering up into his golden eyes. "Your name means snake..." When he didn't say anything, she said quietly, "Your eyes, they look so sad." Touching the necklace at her throat, she took a step towards him. "Just looking into them, makes me feel unhappy as well."

He muttered coldly, "What makes you think I'd care if you're sad, Tsunade?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take risks, like in gambling." Holding out her hand, she beamed up at him. "I am willing to bet that I am right for wanting to pick you as a friend, Orochimaru."

Starring down at the offered hand, he said coldly, "You should stop gambling, Tsunade-hime. You don't seem to have the luck for it." With that, he swept away from her and proceeded to head home for the third time. In the next second, he saw stars as her fist connected with his head and sent him flying into a tree. His head pounding and his ears ringing, he sat up and grimaced. He coughed as she jumped on top of him and grab a fistful of his robe.

"Look here Orochimaru!" she said, shaking him, not noticing that she was continuously banging his head against the tree. "It's not everyday I ask someone to be friends with! Stop being sulky -"

"Tsuna!"

She looked over her shoulder as her grandfather put his hands to his cheeks and had his mouth hanging wide open. Looking down, she gasped as she realized that she had completely knocked Orochimaru out and might have even given him a concussion.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-The Naruto Saga stated that the three sannin all became gennin at age 6.

-In episode 114 of Naruto Shippuden, it shows Orochimaru kneeling at his parents grave, laying down flowers and look very sad. When he and Sarutobi had a talk about his parents reincarnating and that he will get to see them again, he looks down at the snake skin, eager and happy at the thought. This shows that he was very fond of and misses his parents greatly. Jiraiya even commented that his parents death and the painful memories were perhaps one of the reasons why Orochimaru turned out the way he did.

-In episode 366 of Naruto Shippuden, when the First Hokage asked who was the current Hokage, Orochimaru tells him that it's Tsunade (he called her Tsunade-hime, which I've decided to use as her nickname by Oro in the story) and Hashirama then went all depressed. Then he stated that he greatly spoiled Tsunade and was responsible for her picking up his habit of gambling, but laughing fondly at the memory of her after, showing that he was very close to his granddaughter when he was still alive. By the way she's knocking everyone out in my story, I can see why Hashirama is afraid of the village's future xD

-I am very fond of Jiraiya, even though I'm shipping Tsunade with Orochimaru. I think those three were the best team ever haha.

Whew, this is going to be my first fanfiction for the Naruto universe! I'm nervous but quite excited at the same time. For this story, I want to analyze the transformation that Orochimaru goes through. From being a kid, to a villain, to changing and learning from his mistake in the end. I honestly think he's one of the deepest character in the anime/manga and to finally get a chance to explore his character, is making me quite happy. And yes, I'm totally shipping Orotsu. For Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade are the closest people he's ever been to and respected. I will expand on this throughout the story and try to use as many evidence as I can. Right now, I will focus abit on Orochimaru and Tsunade knowing each other before they were put on the same team together, under Sarutobi and with Jiraiya.


	2. Will of Fire

"Augh." Orochimaru winced, his eyes fluttering open as he slowly regained consciousness. His throat felt dry and his head throbbed as he slowly sat up. He realized with surprise that he was in his futon and it was his room. The cottony sheets fell to his waist as he moved them and looked around, trying to remember what happened. A sour expression crossed his face when he remembered that Tsunade Senju had knocked him out. Did she and the First Hokage bring him back home? It would be easy enough to find his information from the school after all. "Evening," he murmured, looking over at the light of the sunset piercing through his room, which was only partially blocked by his Shoji doors.

Warily, his eyes moved over his room, hating the fact that they might have entered it. It was relatively small, but he kept it extremely tidy. The tatami mats were free of dust, the Shoji doors regularly cleaned. In the middle of the room was his table, a kotatsu. He liked the blanket covering his legs when he studied there. On the right wall was his bookshelf, holding a variety of scrolls that he had carefully sorted out. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw that one of them had been moved. Checking the table that was pushed up against the wall, he knew that they hadn't touched that one at least.

His eyes softened at the framed picture of him and his parents on it. Beside it, were some snake sculptures his dad had bought him and next to it, were his parents earrings. They were made of delicate azurite, in the shape of a tomoe. During their funeral, he had taken them as a keepsake and something to remember them by. He closed his eyes, remembering how they each wore one on their ear and told him that it's when they were together, that the earrings would be reunited and be a pair. They had even promised to pass it on to him, as he was the fruit of their love. The memory made his heart tighten painfully in his chest.

They had promised that they would come back and had left him in the care of their kindly old neighbor. They promised that they'd only be gone for a week at most. He waited day in and day out... days turned into a week. Then he received news that they were missing. Weeks turned into months. He celebrated his birthday alone without them for the first time. Finally... half a year later, they brought his parents back. He couldn't understand the mangled corpses the adults were trying to hide from him as he snaked past their grasping hands. These weren't his parents; they couldn't possibly be his parents. His mother was beautiful and radiant like the sun. She had a lovely voice and he loved it when she would sing him to sleep. His father was elegant, graceful and clever, with the clearest golden eyes. Why in the world were these adults calling these pieces of body parts, blood and spilled guts by his parent's name?

He felt his body shake as the images came to his mind. Pressing his knees to his chest, he hugged them and grinded on his teeth. A whole and complete human being... reduced to nothing more than bones, blood and pieces of rotting meat. Was that the true essence of being human? He let out a guttural sound, his golden eyes burning with unshed tears. "Mom... dad," he whimpered. He hated sounding so weak but being reminded for the first time in a long while, of how lonely he was compared to the other kids who have loving families waiting for them at home, was crushing. When school was done, all that waited for him was silence and emptiness.

Tsunade slid open the Shoji door quietly, wearing an expression of concern as she watched Orochimaru hugged his knees and buried his face into the crook of his arms. She had heard him call for his parents and whimper and had come to check. Seeing this, she felt her heart clench up for the first time in her life, and she realized how lucky she was in comparison to him. He had so little... and she... had everything handed to her on a silver platter every single day.

She leaned forward hesitantly, wondering if she should say something to cheer him up. To live here all by himself must be hard. Even in his own home, he was trying to suppress and hide away his emotions. After awhile, she decided to let him cry in private. She closed his door, stepped back and headed for the kitchen, her lips pressed down and her eyes glazed.

It was then that her grandfather returned with the salve and groceries. He had healed the injuries on Orochimaru but he wanted to make sure that if he had any headaches, the salve would help. They had also both noticed that food was low in his fridge, so her grandfather decided to buy some as a way of apologizing on her behalf as well.

"Tsuna!" He said loudly, wearing a big grin on his face. "I'm back!"

"Shush!" She put a finger to her lips but she was sure that Orochimaru must have heard from his bedroom. Frowning at him, she said, "Please keep it down grandfather."

Hashirama went into depressed mode and sulked. "You didn't miss your grandfather..."

Hopping over the clean floor towards him, she pouted at him. "Don't be silly, grandpa." She motioned for him to bend down to her height. Wearing a slightly miserable expression, she mumbled, "I think I just saw Orochimaru crying..." She put a hand on her heart, remembering the first time she saw the sadness in his eyes. "It hurts. But why? I don't even really know him. Is it because I... feel sorry for him?"

"Tsuna," Hashirama said, lowering his voice. He patted her on the cheek and said solemnly, "You shouldn't pity, but instead empathize.

"Eh?"

"You live surrounded by alot of good things, Tsunade. You don't see suffering or understand the pain that some people in this world are going through. Think for a moment, if you lost me and your parents, how do you want people to treat you?" Her eyes grew round and Hashirama nodded. "You want someone who would understand, not just pity you. Pity makes the person seem less than who they are. You must see yourself in their shoes, and heal them through understanding."

She made a puzzled sound as she tilted her head. "I see myself?" Putting a hand on her chin in thought, she pondered about Orochimaru. After a minute, she sulked. "I don't see it."

He chuckled. "When you see yourself, you will understand what you'll need to do. It's not pity that people need, Tsuna. Sometimes, it's simple acknowledgment. Other times, it's just being friends to help someone who's lonely." He leaned in close to her and went into lecture mode. "Like how there are many poisons in this world that require a specific cure, there are many types of sorrows. If you feel bad for a sick person, it's not going to help. Fetching water when they're thirsty, fluffing their pillows so they can be comfortable, all the way to finding the cure, comes from understanding."

"Grandpa," she said slowly, trying hard to absorb all of this information. "You're confusing. I don't really know what do do anymore."

He chuckled. "Here's something that may help. The Will of Fire."

She stared at him. "What?"

"The Will of Fire, the very foundation of this village." He stood up and smiled. "We are a family. There is no clan or individual who is more important than another. If one person hurts, we all hurt. By making the right choice, empathizing and understanding our family, we can preserve the Will of Fire and see to a future of peace."

She made a delighted sound in the back of her throat. "I think I am doing the right thing by trying to be friends with Orochimaru after all! He seems so lonely and sad." Angrily, she said, "No one should have to feel that way. I'm going to heal him, just like how you heal others too, grandpa."

"Good girl." He pinched her cheeks lovingly. "For today let's help by eating with your friend. I will cook."

"Uhhhh... shouldn't we ask first?"

Hashirama shrugged nonchalantly and he raised his hands up in a 'Well I am the Hokage so it's not like he can say no' gesture. "I'm sure your friend won't mind. Once he gets a taste of my soba salad, he'll be begging us to come over every night!"

Her eyes widened for a moment before they sparkled in delight. "I didn't know that you could cook grandpa! Wow!"

Hashirama inwardly cried tears of joy from his granddaughter's praise. Rubbing her head, he gave her thumbs up. "Your grandfather can do many things, Tsuna. Now I may not be as good at cooking as your grandmother, but I guarantee that it will still knock your socks off." He rolled up the sleeves of his long yellow robe. "Go tell your friend to take it easy while we cook. It'll be an hour or so." When she seemed reluctant to do so, he grabbed onto one of the grocery bags and began rummaging inside. "Here Tsuna, give this to him as a token of apology. And to make things less awkward."

Tsunade held out her hands and looked down at the item her grandfather plopped into her hands. Her eyes sparkled as she held a giant blue and white slug stuffie. "Wow!"

Hashirama grinned. "I found it while I was grocery shopping. I figure that since you like slugs, he'll like it too."

The assumption was rather outlandish, but Tsunade was too young to really grasp how ridiculous the suggestion was. She hurried towards Orochimaru's room, eager to give him such a 'great' gift. In the background, her grandfather was busy putting on an apron to start cooking. As she stood in front of Orochimaru's door, clutching the giant watermelon-sized stuffie, she took in a deep breath and knocked. Due to feeling extremely tense/nervous to talk to the boy whose head she punched in, and whose house they were sort of invading, she accidentally put too much force into the knock and busted down the flimsy paper door. As the door fell down with a clack, Orochimaru stared at her with a deadpanned expression, sitting straight up in his futon. She froze immediately, her facing turning red like a tomato.

Orochimaru felt a vein throbbed on his forehead as they looked at each other. He couldn't be sure if he was feeling angry, exasperated, or slightly horrified by the situation. The first Hokage was apparently cooking in his kitchen and making a racket and his granddaughter had busted down his bedroom door. He glowered at her as she hastily ran over to him, avoided his eyes, and then proceeded to dump a giant slug stuffed animal on his head. "Here's a token of apology! We're having dinner in an hour! See you!"

That had to be the worst way of apologizing he's ever heard in his life. "My door-" he started.

She dashed right back out before he could finish his sentence. Holding onto the giant slug animal, he stared after her, wondering if he was in some kind of nightmare. He... Orochimaru, was having dinner with the Hokage and his violently ill-tempered granddaughter? He laid back down and pulled the blanket over his head, tossing the plush animal to the side and half hoped he was just dreaming.

Half an hour later...

The throbbing vein on his head only grew more intense as he listened to the racket they were making in his kitchen. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes and heard things such as 'Don't stir too hard! You're spilling it all over the place Tsuna!' and 'Grandpa! It's on fire!'

Out of a mild sense of morbid curiosity, he got up and slowly walked out of his dark room to peek into the open kitchen. Entering the dining room, he stared as the two wrecked havoc. Green seaweed and broken eggs were sliding down on the sand colored walls, and somehow the first Lord Hokage had decided that stoves were dumb and instead opted to make a campfire right in the middle of the kitchen to cook some fish on a stick. How his house wasn't catching on fire, he wasn't sure. The amount of smoke billowing from the fishes were making his eyes water though. He noticed then that Tsunade's head was caked in flour and she giggled as she threw a tomato at her grandfather. He laughed in return and tossed whipping cream in her direction. Right before his eyes, he watched as they started a food fight while the fishes burned.

"Take this grandpa!" Tsuna cried, grinning wildly as she held up three eggs in each hand and threw them.

Orochimaru looked over to see an expensive landscape scroll painting hanging on the wall. If Hashirama dodged, the eggs would hit it. Blood pumped to his legs as he ran forward to protect it. If he needed to pawn the thing in the future, having it damaged by egg yolk was not going to help the price value.

"Nice try!" Hashirama quickly ducked and the eggs sailed right over his head. Standing up, he pointed at her and laughed boisterously. "You'll have to do better than that Tsuna!"

But Tsunade stared in shock. Raising a trembling hand, she pointed behind him. "Oro-Orochimaru..." When her grandfather turned around, he gasped and stepped back towards her. The two stared as Orochimaru stood there, with egg yolk dripping down his black hair and white robe. Even with his excellent reflexes, he only managed to catch four of the eggs. His right eye was twitching and she gulped as the yolk trailed down his pale cheek. Immediately, she pointed at her grandfather. "It's all his fault!"

"What?!" Hashirama immediately went into depressed mode. "How could you... Tsuna?"

On the inside, Orochimaru sighed and hoped that they wouldn't leave before they cleaned up the mess they had made. Oh, and fix his door. He glanced over at Tsunade's, his lips thin. But then he noticed the awkward way she was holding a wooden spoon. She didn't know how to stir properly. The tips of her fingers were red and she held her wrist awkwardly.

Tsunade swallowed nervously, as his piercing golden eyes stayed on her for what felt like an eternity. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, he was unreadable. All of a sudden, she noticed the slit-shaped corneas relaxing. Slowly walking over to them with his hands folded behind his back, he bowed. "Lord Hokage, Tsunade-hime..." Straightening up, he gestured to the fishes and said politely, "Thank you for making dinner."

Tsunade smiled brightly while her grandfather grinned sheepishly. Even if he still seemed emotionless, she had seen in the truth in his eyes; he was happy.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Sitting at his gleaming oak dining table, he, Tsunade and Lord Hokage began digging into their fishes on a stick. Despite the fact that it was slightly burnt, it didn't taste half bad. He nibbled lightly on his, savoring the taste. Across from him though, Tsunade was eating like a barbarian. Bits of meat was falling on his place-mats and her fingers were covered in grease. Her cup shined with oil as she chugged down her milk and some of it dribbled down her chin and onto her green outfit. Finished, she slammed the cup down happily and he briefly wondered if he could ever even think of her as the village's princess again.

"Yes Tsuna!" Hashirama chugged down his sake. "That's how you're supposed to drink."

He inwardly sweatdropped. Even if the Hokage was a great man, he was teaching his granddaughter how to gamble and behave in a rather unladylike manner. Then again... he rubbed at the back of his head. Her terrible temper and brashness were probably a big factor in her personality as well.

"So! What do you kids think?" Hashirama asked eagerly, swallowing a mouthful of fish.

"It's very good, Lord Hokage" Orochimaru replied.

Tsunade put a hand over her grandfather's shoulder, staining the cloth. "We made it together." Putting her fish stick down, she ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of green looking salad with noodles in it and some chopsticks. "And this! We sort of ran out of ingredients so you can have this one, Orochimaru."

Staring down at the questionable dish, he asked, "What is it?"

"Soba salad, made by your one and only Hokage." She grinned and held it out towards him. "Try it."

He quirked an eyebrow. From what he could see, there were soba noodles, sliced green onions, bits of red pepper, and they were covered in soy sauce and honey. It was cold though... he hated cold food. Moving his head slightly, he sweatdropped when he saw Hashirama clasping his hands together, looking as though he was praying to win the jackpot for the lottery. He glanced upward and blanched when Tsunade stared down at him with a -if you don't try my grandfather's cooking I'll punch you again- look. Letting out a long breath, he picked some up with his chopsticks opened his mouth.

Tsunade gaped when his cheeks bulged out and his face turned green. With seemingly great difficulty, he swallowed and tried to hold in a gagging sound. Without another word, she grabbed his chopsticks and tried some herself. Unlike Orochimaru, who had at least made a valiant attempt to hide his disgust, she was as blunt as a rock. She spat it back in the bowl, totally forgetting that she had just given Orochimaru a death glare in case he hurt her grandpa's feelings. "Grandpa! It's gross!"

"Tsuna..." Hashirama's head dropped onto the table and he moped.

Tsunade ignored him, slapping Orochimaru hard on the back and shouting, "Spit it out Orochimaru!" Her attempts seemed to have the opposite effect as he choked and clutched onto his throat. Pulling on her cheeks, she screamed, "Grandpa! I think it's stuck in his throat!"

"Move aside Tsuna! I'll save him!"

As Orochimaru struggled to breathe, he vowed to never let Hashirama and Tsunade cook for him again.

Once they finished eating (and he stopped suffocating from a blocked windpipe), Hashirama shooed them outside so he could clean. Sitting on the front porch of his house, he looked up at the starry night sky solemnly. The cool wind gently playing with his hair and clothes as he sat there.

"Hey," Tsunade said, sitting beside him. "Sorry again for making a mess of your kitchen."

"It's alright," he replied tonelessly, still keeping his gaze upwards.

"O-Ok." She whistled awkwardly before saying, "So, school tomorrow and all... want to sit with me?" He didn't reply and she gulped. Twiddling her fingers, she wondered if he was still mad at her for punching him in the head and making him choke.

After awhile, he finally turned towards her. "Tsunade."

She peeked up at him, still alittle nervous for everything that's happened between them in the course of a few hours. "Yea?"

"Are you sure you want to be friends?" he asked solemnly.

"Hey!" She grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "How often do you think the Hokage's granddaughter asks someone to be friends with? Course I want us to be friends."

"After only meeting me twice, and only being with me for no more than five hours?" he asked, his expression unreadable.

She stared at him, realizing that he was probably suspicious of her motives. "I... just feel-"

His eyes sharpened like daggers. "I warn you, if you're pitying me, then end this conversation right now. I've had enough of that. I don't want yours or this village's sympathy."

"N-no!" she said angrily. "That's not it!" When he narrowed his eyes and waited for an answer, she looked down at her knees, remembering her grandfather's words. To do the right thing... and value everyone in the village like they were family, that was the Will of Fire. To see Orochimaru be happy, to see that horribly empty darkness and sadness in his eyes gone, was something that just seemed right. It simply wasn't fair how much he had to suffer, even though he was the same age as her. Slowly, she met eyes with him and said, "I just want to see you smile."

Her words stunned him. He gazed upon her open face, detecting sincerity but unable to grasp nor comprehend why. "That makes no sense," he finally answered.

"It's the Will of Fire."

Orochimaru scoffed. "Will of Fire?"

"This village is my home. The people in it are family," she replied seriously. "Seeing you so alone is wrong. Konohagakure should never be a place where anyone is hurting. That is the Will of Fire."

He inhaled sharply, his eyes widening at the weight of her words. Unable to meet her gaze, he looked down at his knees. He didn't understand why she'd feel that way about the village; it would only magnify her suffering if something happened. Stiffly, he said, "If you don't care for someone, it won't hurt you if you lose them. I can bear the pain of being alone. I can't bear it if I lost another person."

Her eyes widened, finally understanding the words he had repeated to her. It wasn't because he has trust issues. He was just afraid of losing the happiness he could have with someone, since his parents died. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she noticed that he immediately stiffened up and she withdrew her hand. "Orochimaru..." She said firmly, "I'm not going to leave you unless you're being a meanie, bully or out-right jerk or... or pervert!" At this, he raised an eyebrow and she said, "We'll always be friends if you aren't any of those things."

"What if something or someone takes you from me? Or takes me?" he asked listlessly.

Tsunade raised up a fist. "I'll sock them in the eye."

Orochimaru tilted his head, regarding her with some amusement. "Stay here."

She watched as he re-entered the house and closed the door. Sitting on the porch, she twiddled with her fingers, wondering what he was doing. When the door re-opened, he was carrying the big slug stuffie she had given him earlier. "Orochimaru, what-" She looked at the soft stuffed animal as he placed it into her hands.

"I don't much care for slugs," he said quietly. "You don't understand me, Tsunade. You don't know what you're asking for. I'm content with being alone."

She froze at his words. _You don't understand me._ Looking into his deep golden eyes, she saw the darkness that she had glimpsed earlier. Deep like a cave, and cold like ice. His pupil was shaped like slits, sharp like daggers. But at the same time, she was awed by how colorful and warm the gold in his eyes were. Something in her guts told her that she may not truly know him, but she knew that he didn't want to be alone like this. She had seen how polished his family's picture was and heard his pained sounds. He had loved his parents deeply and was sad to be alone. She stood up and glared at him. "Stop lying. You were really happy when I and grandpa had dinner with you."

"I was," he admitted. "But when I think of the many nights that are to come, it only makes me sadder to know that I will be eating alone."

Her breath caught in her throat.

Orochimaru slowly folded his hands behind his back, his voice growing cold. "All you've done was reminded me of what it was like when I could eat dinner with my parents. Something I'll never have again. That, and what we have today is temporary, Tsunade. Even if we become friends, you can never eliminate the chances that we may one day part from each other. If I never grow to care for you, my heart won't hurt for you."

He lowered his head, letting his long black hair hide his face. "I don't want to feel like this anymore. Don't talk to me again."

Before he could leave, she shouted, "Your parents wouldn't want to see you be alone like this, Orochimaru!"

His hand hesitated on the door before he glared at her with the eyes of a snake. "Don't talk about my parents. You don't have that right."

She froze at the words and at those eyes. They were so heavy with both hate and love, she was rooted to the spot. At the same time, she felt extremely sorry for him. In the backdrop of her head, she could see him walking... without anyone by his side. Always wanting to look back but knowing it was meaningless. Wanting to look forward but was too scared to take the risk.

Before he closed the door, he added, "You only carry out this Will of Fire at no personal loss. You risk nothing. I have my heart at stake, Tsunade-hime." With that, he slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later, her grandfather came out with a worried look on his face. Closing the door, he bent down and asked softly, "Tsunade, did something go wrong dear?"

Sobbing, she rushed into his arms. "Grandpa..."

Hugging his granddaughter, he stroked her head. "There there, tell your grandfather what's wrong."

"Orochimaru," she hiccoughed. "I... I made it worse. I didn't understand him at all."

Hashirama listened intently as she cried into his ears on what happened. Stroking her cheek, he murmured, "Even if our time may end with each other one day, it's the memories and love we shared that keeps us together forever, Tsuna. Although we may experience the greatest of pains when forming relationships, we also experience the greatest of joys." Thinking about his best friend who was now dead by his own hands, he said, "Always do what is right, and try to save your friends. Keep the Will of Fire alive, Tsunade." Picking her up, he said affectionately, "Let's go home." When she wiped at her eyes and nodded, he began walking.

"Wait." She tugged on his long brown hair. "Did you fix his door?"

"What door?"

"I broke his door when I accidentally knocked too hard on it. I told you, remember?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..."

She straightened up in his arms. "Grandpa!" But at the same time, she couldn't help but giggle. Snuggling against his neck, she closed her eyes slightly, thinking about her conversation with Orochimaru. He didn't want to risk his heart again... what could she risk to match his convictions?

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Orochimaru!"

Without looking away from the window, he raised his hand. Even without looking, he could feel her gaze when his name was recalled. He sighed inwardly, wondering when she would focus her attention somewhere else. She was stubborn, he had to give her that. Tiredly, he opened his bag, pulling up a scroll to study. The classes were dull as everything that was being taught was something he's already learned. Sometimes, he wished he could just turn off his alarm and stay in bed to read.

Tsunade rested her chin in her hand and continued watching Orochimaru study and take notes. He was always so hard working, she thought to herself. She blinked and tilted her head when she noticed him intently staring out the window. Straightening up, she squinted to see what he was looking at. When she saw a father cheerfully piggybacking his son who was late to school, she understood why. Just as she expected, a beautifully sad expression crossed his face and her heart ached at the sight. Enough was enough. Today was the day she reached back out for him.

Lunch time...

At the back of the school, he rummaged in his side bag for his boiled eggs. Taking one out, he bit into it and neatly sat down, unrolling the current scroll he had been studying. As he chewed, he reached inside his bag again for the salt, thinking that it tasted rather bland today.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Orochimaru!"

He choked on his food and some of the salt went flying, making him sneeze. Looking up, his golden eyes widened when he saw who it was. She didn't talk to him for two weeks. Why now?

Tsunade grinned as she hopped down from the roof. "Found you!"

"Hmph." He ignored her, resuming his reading.

"Hmph!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie!"

"I thought I told you not to speak to me, Tsunade," he said, taking another slow bite out of his egg.

"I've been thinking about what you said to me the last time we talked. About why I wanted to be your friend, and why I wanted to see you smile," she pushed on, her hands on her hips.

"What about it?" he said dryly.

Her expression grew sad. "I wanted to let you know... I finally understand your pain."

"How dare you," he said icily. "You have a family, and an entire village looking after you."

"There will be a war soon. My grandpa will be leading."

He stopped. Her lips were trembling and he could see her eyes grow moist.

Tsunade sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Even if I am the granddaughter of the Hokage, have a family, lots of friends and am loved by everyone, I still... I still..." She burst into tears. "I can still lose the people I love. Just the thought alone hurts. I can't sleep and I can't eat. But even though I'm hurt, you're hurting more." Her tears dripped down her cheeks in rivers. "I understand you now, Orochimaru."

He watched as she continued to cry, her small hands curled into fists as she pressed them to her eyes. She was always so cheery, loud and radiant in school. Now, she looked almost broken. As he stayed silent and continued letting her cry, his eyes widened when he saw himself, doing the same thing as he cried about his parents' death. Pressing his nails into the palm of his hand, he willed himself to shove his emotions back down again. "We can't fight back against death, Tsunade," he said emotionlessly.

"But we can fight back against loneliness," she replied, sucking in a deep breath, sitting down across from him. She gripped the fabric of her green robe. "Please, Orochimaru. You don't have to bear this pain alone. I can't even imagine how much horrible it is for you, especially since you have no one else to lean on." Her hazel eyes shimmered. There was currently no one she admired more than him. He was so hard working and so resilient, despite his situation. It moved her completely to see how hard he tries and how independent and how strong he was. She had no doubt in her heart that she wanted to be friends with such a person like him.

Casting his golden eyes on her, he considered her words carefully. Her determination and sincerity were admirable, he had to give her that. The fact that she had a good enough heart to reach out towards him, even though he kept rejecting her, was strangely comforting. To think that there was someone in this world like her made it feel like a less sad and dark place. "If you truly want it," he said slowly, still very unsure about the whole thing, "You must prove it to me."

"What should I do?"

He held up a finger. "In one week, meet me after school for a spar. If you can make the efforts and have the strength to defeat me, I will give this a chance. If you fail, never approach me again."

"I'll add on to that." She took off her necklace and held it out towards him. It was a beautiful necklace with a shimmering viridian stone and she smiled. "It's worth three mountains full of gold." His eyes widened and Tsunade added, "It also belonged to my grandfather."

"Fool," Orochimaru said angrily. "Why would you bet that-"

She glared at him and retorted, "I remembered what you said two weeks ago. While you risk your heart, I will risk my own." The necklace trembled slightly. "I'm going to gamble on this with everything I've got, Orochimaru."

He grinded on his teeth. Adjusting his bag, he stood up and his golden eyes flashed. "You're a fool."

She stuck her tongue out childishly at him. "If I win, you're not only going to have to be my friend, you're going to have to do extra because I added my necklace into the gamble."

He shot her an irritated look. "What do you want?"

She grinned. "Don't know. It'll just be something extra, that's all."

"Hmph." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off.

She smiled as he headed back early for class. Although he refused to admit it, he was hesitant and doubtful of the path he had chosen. She knew that when he had looked back two weeks ago. It was the reason why she chased after him to ask for his name. Even now, when he realized how much the necklace was worth, money-wise and personally wise, he showed emotions at the chance that she would lose it. She was sure that he had a good heart and didn't deserve to be in so much pain. Holding up the necklace, she said firmly, "I won't disappoint you, grandpa."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Will of Fire, an ideal focused on selflessness and seeing the village as a family, was the foundation of The Village Hidden in the Leaf and what Hashirama believed in with all his heart. There's no way he wouldn't have taught it to Tsunade. Also, by having her to do something like this, to be the very first person to reach out to him after he's lost his parents, makes her incredibly important to him. He's only ever shown being terribly sad and concerned for her, in episode 114 of Naruto Shippuden. Like when he rushed to her location when he caught news that her team may have fallen and shed a tear. Perhaps when she gave up on the village and left, he gave up as well.

-In episode 92, Tsunade was seen cooking for her brother, who looked like he wanted to puke up her food. I just went for having her inheriting Hashirama's poor cooking skill along with his gambling habit. The idea that the God of Shinobi, being accomplished at almost everything, except for things like cooking amuses me.

-The idea of betting her necklace with Oro, is similar to how she's betting it with Naruto, except right now it's in Orochimaru favor. It's such an important item. She's a woman who goes all out and has a good heart despite her flaws, and I hope I'm portraying that well enough lol.

Greetings to Carolina from Mexico. I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story friend. Hello ileangie23, I hope this will become a well written story. I still have much to improve and thank you for bearing with me. I'm super intrigued by this pairing and I loved bad guys given a chance for redemption in situations like these two. And yes, the Sannin were so cute as kid! Last but not least, thank you guest for your kind compliment.

-Appreciation towards those who have favorited and followed. It's only been one chapter too! I'm honored :)

-IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS, EVIDENCE AND KNOWS ANY AND ALL SCENES RELATING TO THE TWO'S RELATIONSHIP IN BOTH MANGA ANE ANIME, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. This is an incredibly long series and I will be eternally grateful for all the help I can get. For the Orotsu ship! :D


	3. Smile

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Augh!" While drinking tea with his wife, Hashirama jumped when he heard his granddaughter scream coming from the courtyard. "Tsuna?! I'm coming!" Slipping on his feet, he ran out from under the elegant gazebo, his yellow robe billowing around him.

His wife sighed, brushing back a strand of her red hair and throwing some more crumbs to the koi fishes around the gazebo. "Honestly... he's spoiling her."

"Augh!" In Hashirama's office, his brother, Tobirama knocked over the ink and it spread across his papers. It was bad enough that his brother ditched all the paperworks on to him, but now this?! When he heard Tsunade scream again, he got out of his brother's chair and fumed. Making a few hand seals, he shouted, "Flying Thunder God Technique!"

"Tsuna! Your grandpa is here!" Bursting into the spacious and garden-like courtyard, Hashirama looked around anxiously for her.

Tsunade cheered when her grandfather showed up. To her surprise, her grand-uncle also showed up, spewing fire from his nostrils (figuratively). "Granduncle?!"

Tobirama crossed his arms and glared at the two. "What's with all this racket, brother? Tsunade?" He jerked a finger at the window of his brother's office. "I can't possibly work on all of your overdue papers in such an environment."

Hashirama immediately sulked. "You care more about the papers than us..."

"Idiot!" Tobirama walked over to them and glared down at Tsunade. "Now tell me, Tsunade, why is the youngest lady of the house screaming in such an unladylike behaviour?" He shot his brother a 'it's bad enough you take her gambling and now this' look.

Tsunade sighed, walking over to a bench under a cherry blossom tree. "I suck at ninjutsu... and I'm only decent at taijutsu."

Hashirama siddled up to his brother. "Tobirama, she's clearly not feeling well. We must cheer her up and reassure her how wonderful she is-"

"Of course she's doing terrible," Tobirama said bluntly, shoving his brother off of him. "Your teacher told us that you've been sleeping in class and you occasionally play hooky!"

"What?!" Hashirama put a hand to his heart. "My Tsuna is that irresponsible?"

Immediately, Tobirama punched his brother on the head. "She's been playing hooky with you!"

"B-but she told me she finished school early!" he protested.

Rubbing his eyes, Tobirama sighed before saying to his grand-niece, "Why do you suddenly care all of a sudden, Tsunade?"

"I want to beat someone," she replied simply. "But I don't think I can win..."

Sitting down beside her, Tobirama asked, "That still doesn't explain the screaming."

"I was just frustrated. I can't do the Shadow Clone Technique," she said, her cheeks puffing up in irritation. "I've been practising all morning."

"It's a high level jutsu, you can't possibly perform it," Tobirama stated. "Why not try the Clone Technique?"

She shook her head rapidly. "No no! It's not good enough to win." Straightening in her chair, she pulled on her grandpa and grand-uncle's shirt and gave them puppy eyes. "Please train me. I only have five days left. I need to do good in taijutsu and have one really good ninjutsu to back me up."

"Of course!" Hashirama said excitedly. "I'm always here for you, Tsuna. I'll teach you all of the best hand to hand combat you'll need."

Tobirama grimaced when his brother and grand-niece looked at him expectantly. "I still have a mountain of paperwork..." Their eyes grew rounder and he facepalmed. "Fine." He eyed Tsunade and said, "The Shadow Clone Technique is something I created, so I expect that you won't make a fool out of that technique."

"I'm sure she'll do splendid," Hashirama said proudly, rubbing her head.

Tsunade beamed, squeezing their hands. "I want to spend more time with the both of you before you leave too..."

Immediately, Tobirama and Hashirama turned solemn, knowing that time was growing short and that they may soon return to a bloody fighting ground once again. They glanced at each other briefly before squeezing her hand in reassurance.

* * *

Orochimaru woke up, gasping for breath. The sun wasn't even up. His room was draped in cool darkness but his body was drenched in sweat. Looking at his hands, he swallowed thickly, trying to will them to stop shaking. He was never sure if he should be grateful that he never had to see the life slowly drain out of his parents... or the fact that he never got a chance to say good-bye to them. That question haunted him constantly, and his dreams would continually show him running to them as they laid there dying, reaching out towards him. What did they even die for? What was the meaning in their deaths? The excuse that it was for the village, meant nothing to him and was not a good enough explanation as to why the most important people in his life was gone so suddenly.

Death came in all shapes and forms. Everything that had a physical body, perishes. So in the end, what was the point? What was the reason for existing? Most importantly, what was the point in forming bonds, when you know you'll never have them with you forever. It has to end somewhere and it will always be painful. Alone, he didn't have to deal with these thoughts and fears, instead, he could learn and study until he finds an answer to all of this.

 _You fear things that you don't understand. Once you've learned it, studied it and understand it, you can conquer that fear, Orochimaru._

His father's words echoed in his head, once again reassuring him. He may fear death now... but the more he understood it, the closer he'll get to conquering it. All he had to do was continue learning and studying.

Getting out of bed, he slowly walked over to the table and lit a candle. The light washed over his pale, tired and sad face as he touched his parent's picture. Tomorrow... was the day he was going to be fighting against Tsunade. Her Will of Fire... can't possibly trump the harsh reality of this world and of endings. "Be with me," he said quietly, hugging the picture to his chest.

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes moved to the right when Tsunade took a seat on the desk beside him. He could feel a few of their classmates taking notice as well and he said emotionlessly, "May I ask what you're doing, Tsunade-hime?"

She grinned, placing her bag on the table. "This will be my new seat after today. Did you forget our bet?"

"Hmph." He turned his head away and returned to opening his scroll. After today, he won't have to deal with her anymore. He sneaked a glance over at her once more as she began humming and taking her things out of the bag. She was too confident... either she was overly optimistic or she had a trick up her sleeve. His eyes narrowed slightly, thinking about the research he's gathered on her from around the village. Her grandfather was Hokage, her grand-uncle was candidate for second Hokage, her grandmother's skills were unknown but he heard she possessed immense stamina and strength. As for her parents, they were currently out a long-term mission, and will not be back for at least half a year. Most likely an S-rank mission since it was taking so long. This would mean that her parents would be excellent ninjas as well.

Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes and ran over his strategy. She had amazing physical strength, was very fast and dexterous. Her results in gym were top notch, beating even his. Only thing she lost to him was agility by a marginal amount. She was proficient enough with weapons, and could throw the shurikens well. However, her arsenal of ninjutsus is most likely limited. She was too lazy of a person to learn anything out of class. So far, they've only learned five. As for him, he knew at least thirty and could perform twenty-three. So he far outclassed her in that department. Next, neither of them could use genjutsu so it would be a battle between taijutsu and ninjutsu. He was good in both whereas she was excellent in one and adequate in the second. If he could keep her at a distance, he would win.

Tsunade pouted when Orochimaru smirked and began reading his scroll. Sticking her tongue out at him briefly, she returned her attention to the class when their teacher began his lecture.

For the rest of the day, he noted that she steadily grew quieter and quieter. Obviously, the waiting and uncertainties must be getting to her. His eyes flickered to the clock, noting that there was only half an hour before they head out to their match. His smile grew wider, eager to start. To actually test his skills against someone decent would be good practice. He jumped slightly when she tossed a ball of paper on his desk. Unravelling it, he immediately gave her a look of exasperation/annoyance. She had drawn him with his hair braided in flowers as the first thing they'd do as friends once she's beaten him.

She giggled and winked. "Bet on it!" He made a sound of displeasure, unconsciously touching his hair before returning to his reading. She couldn't help but notice that while he usually didn't display much emotion, he seemed to really care about his hair. Tilting her head, she looked it over carefully. It was long, silky, and gleamed like the purest black obsidian. Not even her hair was as pretty as his. The one time someone had called it ugly in his presence, he shot them a death glare so powerful that she was sure that their knees ended up rattling. Yet the other time, when someone called it girly, he didn't care and continued walking. Scratching her cheek, she guessed it probably wasn't a good idea to touch his hair. Maybe they can do something else after.

* * *

"So what do you want to do after I beat you?"

"Hmph." He looked over at her, his eyes half closed. They had chosen an empty and grassy field for the match. Only a few trees dotted the landscape along with some boulders. It was an open plain, hard to hide from. He had picked this spot so that she could not drag out the time by trying to hide. That, and he wouldn't let her use any sneak attacks on him.

The skies were a bright blue and painted over with thick white clouds. There was only a gentle breeze today and the sun was still high in the sky. If all went as planned, he'd be able to make it home in time to start on dinner and finish his homework. "Tsunade-hime," he said lowly. His lips twitched in anticipation. "The only thing you should be doing after this is finding an excuse to tell your family how you lost that necklace. I'm not going to hold back." His eyes darkened. "This silly game of yours ends today."

"Shut up," she said, glowering at him and raising her fist. "I will win this for the both of us."

"Hmph." He moved his hair over his shoulder and said, "I never asked for this."

"I know the truth." She grinned and cracked her knuckles. "For some people, you need to crack through the hard shell until you reach the soft bits. Sorry Orochi, but this is gonna hurt."

Orochimaru adjusted his stance, moving his left leg back for increased stability. "First to land three strikes on the other wins. Whether it be a bruise or drawing blood, anything that leaves a mark on the body counts. It will be a free for all."

She felt a slight twinge of fear. Draw blood? He really was going all out wasn't he? She bit her lips, adjusting her own stance into an offensive one. Drawing out her kunai, she said, "Ready when you are."

"Just move when you feel like it, Tsunade-hime."

They stared at each other, their minds calculating and anticipating each other's first move. She could feel sweat starting to creep on her neck as she continued looking into Orochimaru's dead eyes. It felt like looking into the eyes of a snake who was merely waiting for the opportunity to strike. No way she was going to let him, she thought to herself.

"Take this!"

Orochimaru's eyes flashed as she threw five shurikens at him. With three back flips, he dodged all of them. Landing gracefully, he muttered, "Too slow, Tsunade-hime." Making a quick succession of hand seals, he shouted, "Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique!"

Tsunade gasped and stumbled back when he vanished in a puff of smoke. Where was he? She wracked her brain quickly for the technique he just used. If she remembered correctly, this was a track and sneak attack ninjutsu. She quickly realized that he must be trying to strike her from underground and jumped out of the way just as he popped up and tried to cut at her ankle. "You're too slow!" she teased back, wearing a wide grin. "You're not the only one that's been studying, Orochi! I can't use it but I know what it does."

He glared at her. "We'll see."

Tsunade bit her lips as he disappeared once again. He must be trying to strike just as her feet touches the ground. As she was slowly falling down from the air, there was no way she'd be able to dodge. But... she grinned, raising up her first. She was not going to dodge this time.

"Argh!"

"Ha!"

Orochimaru flew backwards and held a hand to his cheek as he slowly sat up. She had punched the ground so hard, that she had produced a deep crater. Not only did it forced him to surface, but it also landed a hit on him.

"First strike is mine!" she cheered.

"Don't get cocky." Jumping to his feet, he ran forward, going for a direct attack. With both kunai in hand, he swiped at her. She barely managed to react as their weapons clashed and sparks ran down the metal. His arms shook as she struck back and he quickly learned that it was better to dodge than to block. Her strength was great but nonetheless... He smirked when he grabbed onto her ponytail and yanked hard. Swiftly, he sliced at the back of her neck and leaped away. "You only look forward, never back," he said, holding up his kunai. "If I was an enemy, I'd have sliced a different away and you'd be dead."

"Eah..." She clutched at the stinging wound, feeling the blood come through the cracks of her hand. "That's..."

His eyes narrowed to slits. "I have no need for weak friends, especially as a ninja. They die too easily. You understand the second reason why I've asked for this match now?"

"That's cruel!" she shouted. "Not everyone is strong-"

"That's why not everyone survives," he replied flatly. "We're going to grow up to be ninjas. I don't have the heart or time to invest my feelings in anyone who I know will be dead within a year or so. After this match, I hope that at least that message will get through to you, Tsunade."

She growled at him. "I'm not weak! I'll prove to you that you won't lose me when we become friends. And I'll teach you that it's not physical strength that matters, it's willpower!"

He almost grimaced at the words. "You're making me feel sick."

"Nothing is impossible as long as you have the will and determination," she shot back. "You suggested this match because you're sure you'd win. But I trained my ass off for this, and I'll show you!"

"I never said you were weak, Tsunade-hime," he replied calmly. "But I have little faith that a relationship with you will last indefinitely. Everything must come to an end." When she winced, he added, "That injury will hurt whenever you move your head. You're at a serious disadvantage now, Tsunade."

"Shut it. I never go back on my gambles." She made a pained sound as she faced him once more. "I promised my grandfather to uphold his Will of Fire. You're a part of the village, you can't be alone. I won't let you!"

He grunted as she dashed at him and slashed. "You fool..." he said, parrying the blow. Leaping over her head, he threw a shuriken that she knocked away. Retaliating, he threw five at her and his eyes narrowed when a log dropped at his feet. The Body Replacement technique? He looked up as she jumped towards him. "You're wide open." He tossed another one at her and when another log dropped at his feet, he hissed. Where was she? A whistling sound came from his right and he slashed. A third piece of log fell and he shouted, "Is that the only technique you know?"

When he heard a sound from the back, he threw another shuriken at her. "I've enough! Where's the real one?" When blood spurted from her right arm, his eyes widened as he realized this one wasn't a substitution. He gagged as her fist connected with his stomach, salivia running down the side of his mouth as he choked on his own spit and flew into a boulder.

"We're... even now," she panted.

He winced as he touched his chest. Damn it... she might have broken one of his ribs.

She coughed and forced a smile on her face. "The payoff is better when you risk more. Looks like I broke one of your ribs, Orochimaru." She laughed before coughing. "We're probably... going to have to spend out first friend day... at a clinic or something."

He made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat and glowered. "I'm done. This is the end." Making five rapid hand seals, his eyes darkened. "Wind Element: Spiralling Blast!" Sucking in a lungful of air, he expelled it with his chakra to produce a solid wall of pressured air."

"Shadow Clone technique!"

Those aren't normal clones, he thought as his vortex hit them. Their body made dents in the grass before they vanished. If it was only an illusion, that shouldn't have happened. He looked up as twenty Tsunades leaped down on him and he quickly formed more hand seals. "Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole!"

As he sped out of their range, his eyes narrowed as she left tens of craters. Rocks poked up from the ground and dirt flew everywhere. When the smoke settled down, he saw that all of her clones were gone and she was standing on the top rock with a look of exhaustion. "Looks like you've used up all of your chakra with that move," he said, drawing out his last shuriken from his sleeve.

"I... augh." She held a hand to her chest and breathed hard, her eyes glazing over.

"I've won." He threw it at her. The weapon spun through the air, aiming to cut at her right shoulder. There was no where she could go now. The rock was too high, she can't possibly jump down in that state, especially with all the spikes at the bottom. The ledge she was on was also too narrow to dodge. Once she got hit, he'd go get her down from there. His eyes widened when she fell backwards. Did she faint? He saw a sharp rock protruding up at the spot where she'd definitely land from her fall. Speeding towards her, he jumped and caught her in his arms before rolling to a stop in the dirt and grass. "Tsunade!" He shook her. There were cases where too much loss of chakra could kill you. Did she push herself that hard? "Tsunade, answer me." He sat her up and shook her. "Tsunade, wake up. How do you feel?"

He placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head. Did she perhaps lose too much blood? "Augh!" He dropped her, cradling his hand as she bit into it. "What-" He looked over to see her smiling at him tiredly. "Third strike... I won, Orochimaru."

"You!" He glared at her as he nursed his injured hand. "That's cheating."

"No," she said. "It's just knowing your opponent. I knew you that you would catch me." She winked. "Kunoichis are important on teams for missions that involve tricking males enemies. I'm not cheating at all. I'm just being a ninja."

"If you were wrong, you could have died," he hissed. "What if I couldn't even make it to you in time?"

"I'd just dodge that rock in the last second," she said, grimacing as she sat up. The gesture took too much energy though, and she collapsed back on her back. "Ow..."

"Liar. You don't have the strength." He walked over and knelt down beside her with a sour expression. There was no denying that she had won though, even if the tactic was shady. His expression softened as he looked over her injuries. She had indeed trained incredibly hard for this. To think... she valued this chance this much, and had even bet on her necklace. Then, to win this battle, she had let herself get hurt to gain a hit and then also risked getting seriously injured to end it. Soft sunlight washed over her tired face and he sighed. "You're an interesting person, Tsunade-hime. I'll stay with you to study you... for now."

She immediately fumed. "You mean, be friends right?"

He smirked. "You can view our relationship like that if you want." He moved back slightly when she raised her trembling arms towards him. "What?"

"Carry me back home, I'm hungry. I can't walk." When he seemed annoyed, she laughed. "A man keeps his words. You're now my friend unless you're not a man!"

His lips curled. "Being a girl doesn't sound so bad, really. You girls have a bigger washroom."

"OROCHIMARU!"

He couldn't help but smirk when she tried to punch him, but only ended up falling back. "Save your breath, Tsunade-hime." Taking her hands, he wrapped them around his neck and picked her up on his back. "You really are a princess," he murmured, slowly walking. "Making me carry you as the first thing to do as your friend."

Tsunade smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Are you sad that you lost?"

"Hmph. Try not to rub it in, or I might just accidentally drop you, Tsunade-hime."

"Meanie," she pouted. She was beginning to grow sleepy as the rhythm of his steps, the warmth of his body and her own exhaustion caught upto her. She couldn't help but think that he really did have nice hair. It smelled like soap, wind, freshly cut grass, and was so silky. "Orochimaru..." she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her cheek against his hair. "What do you use to have such nice hair?" She thought he said something in reply, but she didn't really catch it as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on his back.

He glanced back at her half-heartedly as she mumbled gibberish in her sleep. He had to admit, he admired her slightly for her strong personality. She certainly didn't give up easy, that's for sure.

* * *

"Tsuna? Tsuna you're awake!"

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and looked over to see her grandfather sitting beside her bed, looking extremely relieved. "I'm... home?" Indeed, as the background of the room came into view, she knew that she was indeed home. Her yellow transparent canopy covered her queen sized bed, with its fluffy white pillows covered by gold embroidering. Her slug stuffed animal rested beside her and she slowly sat up.

"Oh thank goodness! My sweet little baby," Hashirama sobbed, hugging her.

She blushed and said, "Granpda, I was just tired. The injuries I did have, you could cure with a sneeze."

"That's not the point!" he said loudly, letting go of her. His eyes grew bigger and he said, "Seeing you in such terrible shape, makes me feel like the world's worst grandfather. Thank the stars Orochimaru was there to protect you from those bullies." A passionate fire raged in his eyes. "If it wasn't inappropriate, I'd spank all of them to the moon."

She blinked in question. "Bullies?"

"Yes, isn't that why you two got so hurt?"

Catching on quickly, she bobbed her head. "Ye-yea. Those bullies knew those three kids Orochimaru knocked out on our first day. They thought I was his friend and went to get me first." She quickly asked, "Did you heal his rib?"

Hashirama gave her the thumbs up. "I did. He's having tea with your grandmother." Putting a hand to his chin, he said, "Mito seemed rather fond of him. They're talking about the history of her clan and he's asking her questions based on his readings."

Tsunade smiled. "That's good to hear. Can... can I talk to him before he heads home?"

Hashirama looked over at her window and said, "It's getting late. I was thinking of letting him stay over and sleep in one of the guest room. You two can then head off for school tomorrow together."

"Yay! That would be great," Tsunade cheered.

Five seconds later...

"That is not great," Tobirama said, fuming as he met his brother outside Tsunade's room. "You're going to let some strange boy stay over at our mansion?"

"Hey," Hashirama protested. "He's Tsunade's friend."

Tobirama crossed his arms. "Your brain hasn't been that addled from lack of use has it? You can clearly tell that the reason why his rib was broken was because of Tsunade. Clearly, they fought-" A vein throbbed on his forehead when his brother shrugged.

"Everyone fights, all that matters is the making up part. I'm not going to question those children." He laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Just like how you didn't question when Mito sent me flying out the bedroom window."

"Probably because you did something idiotic to upset her," Tobirama replied. His eyes narrowed. "That kid, Orochimaru was it? You said he was polite and quiet but all I sense is a snake. He told a very good story, lying without showing any trace of hesitation. Do you really want someone like that to be Tsunade's friend?"

Hashirama yawned. "I lied about doing work all the time too."

"BROTHER!"

Wincing, Hashirama replied solemnly, "You shouldn't judge the kid too harshly. His parents, ninjas who were out fulfilling their duties for the village, died and left him as an orphan." His brown eyes grew sad. "I heard that he caught a glimpse of their mangled bodies when they asked him to identify some of his parent's personal belongings. It must have been traumatizing."

Tobirama sighed. "I still don't like that kid but Sarutobi is waiting for me in the office. We'll talk later."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Husband." Mito Uzumaki smiled, tilting her head and curtsying in her beautiful cheery blossom themed kimono as she appeared in the hallway.

Hashirama opened his arms and grinned. "My beautiful wife! Perfect timing!" Folding his hands behind is back, he smiled down at Orochimaru who was by her side. "You too. Tsunade is waiting for you inside."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. To be able to wake up so soon meant she had fast chakra regeneration, something much more important than physical healing. He gasped when Hashirama shoved him through the door without another word. "Don't keep my princess waiting kiddo!"

Orochimaru sighed, dusting his long white robe. "Your grandfather is certainly energetic," he muttered. He took a quick glance at her room. It was large, with two big windows opening up to a gorgeous night view of the courtyard. Long golden curtains framed the windows, tied back by forest green cords. Her bed, with its canopy of translucent yellow canopy partially hide her snow white bed with soft gold blankets and matching white and gold pillows. He was slightly amused to see the white and blue slug stuffed animal resting beside her. Nearby was a mountain of stuffed animals that she had built up over the years. On the right side of her room was her study table, a lovely piece of furniture. The craftsmanship was simply superb. Across from it was a sitting area with sofas, also matching the white and gold theme.

"Great room huh?" Tsunade said proudly.

"Hmph." He walked over and neatly sat down on the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine enough," she said brightly. "What about you?" He shrugged in reply, turning his head to look at her headboard. She pouted slightly and said, "Cold as ever."

The corners of his lips twitched. "You are certainly interesting, Tsunade-hime." He cocked his head, regarding her with his golden eyes. "Even now, I still don't really understand what happened. Is this a dream?" Letting out a long breath, he muttered, "To go to all the trouble to help someone like this... why?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she fidgeted in her bed. After a moment's pause, she said, "I... I have alot of respect for you." He remained silent at her response, but she could see he was slightly intrigued by the answer. Tsunade took in a big breath before saying, "You're the smartest in the class and you're super hardworking. You never stop and you never give up. Sometimes, I sorta spy on you..."

"That's alittle creepy," he commented.

"Shut up and let me finish." She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. "Sometimes, I see you stare after kids who are picked up by their parents and you have the saddest look in your eyes. I also know that you frequently visited the cemetery. Your great love for your parents really touched me." She held out a hand and smiled. "I see myself in you from the love we have for our family."

His eyes widened, remembering seeing the image of himself when she cried to him that day. When she grabbed his hand, he swallowed, trying not to instinctively pull away. "You..."

"I think you're amazing," she said, her hazel eyes hard. "You may be cold, but I've never seen someone so hardworking, intelligent, strong, and capable of such a deep love for his family. At first I thought you were just really cool and the sadness for your parents deaths made me want to reach out to you. But now, I see that there's so much more to you and I just really really like what I've seen. I really like you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru swallowed and looked at their entwined hands. "So... you..."

"I want to become friends with someone who has so much love for his parents and is working so hard. That's why I gambled everything to reach out to you," she confirmed, nodding rapidly. She gasped when she saw his eyes teared up. "Orochi... maru?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting down sharply on the side of his cheek to hide away his emotions. The bitter tang of blood coated his tongue and he turned his head away from her. "You are certainly interesting, Tsunade."

She watched him curiously as he stood up and drew away his hand. "Orochimaru?"

"Goodnight, Tsunade-hime."

As he walked away, she shouted, "Wa-wait! Did I say something wrong?" When he looked over his shoulder at her, she cried out. "Oroc-orochimaru!" He was smiling... he was smiling at her. It wasn't a smirk, or indifferent curve of the lips. It was a genuine smile.

"Your gamble paid off," he said lightly, his eyes warm like melted honey.

"It's time for bed, Tsunade."

Tsunade shrieked in fright. "Grand-uncle?!" Tobirama was sitting on a tree branch that hung near her opened window and she fumed. "Eavesdropping is rude."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He threw a kunai at her door. Yanking on the string connecting to the weapon, he opened it and Hashirama rolled in unceremoniously. It was quite obvious that the First Hokage had been eavesdropping as well.

Tsunade screamed. "Augh! This is so embarrassing."

"Tobirama!" Hashirama shouted at his brother. "Weren't you supposed to be talking to Saru?"

"Shut up," Tobirama retorted. "You're supposed to be finishing up the paperwork, brother."

Her grandmother put a hand to her mouth and laughed demurely. Holding out a hand to Orochimaru, she said gently, "Come, I'm sure you're tired, Orochimaru. I'll show you to one of the guest room. It's far too late to go home now."

Tsunade gaped as Orochimaru respectfully bowed and headed off with her grandmother, looking perfectly at ease. She crossed her arms angrily. How does he keep his cool and adapt so easily?

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Even though Tobirama is the more solemn of the two Senju brothers, I think he probably doted on Tsunade as well. Just in a different manner haha. Also, he never seemed to like Orochimaru in comparison to Hashirama, who even had the heart to praise Orochimaru's skill at the Edo Tensei. Orochimaru also seemed familiar with him enough to show a sweat drop at his behaviour. The amount of times Lord Orochimaru sweat dropped... is like nil xD

-If the fight scene sucked please let me know so I can improve. :)

-Episode 26 of Naruto, Orochimaru did not look pleased at all when a strand of his hair was accidentally cut by Anko. He also made a comment 'Why, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, because my precious hair was cut so I got alittle excited." The blood part is easily understandable, the hair part to me was more like a small nugget about his personality.

To Guest and Nobody, thank you for enjoying the story and I hope I'm updating soon enough for you. JigokuShoujosRevenge, very grateful for your feedback friend. I try my best to keep with Naruto's humor and solemn moments. Life is serious but it's also fun, that's what I believe in too haha. Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Hi again as well, ileangie23. I think I need more work on Tsunade's characterization, but I am having alot of fun writing about Orochimaru and Hashirama. I can strangely relate to the two and I'm happy you think all of the are well portrayed friend. The necklace was added as an after-thought, and I'm glad it helped with the sincerity of Tsunade's bet.

Till next time all readers. :D


	4. The Bell Test

Darkwings13: Reference to episode 127 of Naruto Shippuden, and episode 83 of Naruto for the Sannin's bell test.

* * *

Orochimaru watched blankly as Sarutobi dashed off to catch their white hair team-mate as he finally dropped into view, still screaming his head off. "Hmph."

"What were you thinking of, Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked curiously as she stood beside him, under the cool shade of a tree. Her pale friend was usually silent, but she could tell from the glazed look in his golden eyes that he had been thinking deeply about something.

"Reminiscing," he answered quietly.

"About what?"

"About the beginning of our friendship and the time you punched me on our first day of school, Tsunade-hime," he replied as he lazily glanced over at her. "I'd say Jiraiya flew much further than I did though."

"Hey! Jiraiya totally deserved it. An-and back then, I just had a really short temper," she protested, turning red at the memory.

He almost chortled but he knew with her reddening face, that would probably be a bad idea. To calm her down, he switched subject. "How did Sarutobi-sensei know that I know you anyways?"

 _You know her right, Orochimaru?_

Remembering their sensei's earlier comment to him, she gave him a cat-like grin."Sarutobi was a student under my grandpa and granduncle. My grandfather had commanded him to take me for the team when I graduated. I then asked if you were going to be on the team."

He quirked an eyebrow in puzzlement, the large golden orbs growing round. "You didn't ask who was going to be on your team. You only asked if I was going to be on the team?"

"Duh," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're not only the number one rookie this year, you're also the only one I cared about in the class." She then pouted and punched him on the arm. "Thanks for the warm welcome, by the way. Who the heck uses 'hmph' as a greeting to a friend?!"

Orochimaru returned his gaze to Sarutobi as he and Jiraiya were headed back their way. "I was in a rather foul mood from having to deal with Jiraiya for half an hour since you were late, Tsunade-hime."

"My hair was messed up today." She knew it was a poor excuse but it was the best she got. Saying she overslept would not help her case. Rolling her eyes, she said, "I supposed you showed up early as usual?"

"I like to be prepared."

Mentally, she decided that a good prank would be to mess with his alarm so that he'd be late for once.

"Alright," Sarutobi said tiredly, setting down his white haired student. He immediately gave Jiraiya the look. "No one speaks until I ask them to. We've already wasted enough time as it is." His stomach growled and he sighed. "Jiraiya, take your place beside Orochimaru."

"Awwww..."

Orochimaru was surprised. Even though she had punched him to the moon, Jiraiya still seemed rather enamoured with her. To his left, Tsunade let out a sigh of relief.

"Now," Sarutobi said, gesturing for them to sit down in the grass. "You've all newly graduated and are now official ninjas. To get to know each other better, why don't you all introduce yourselves?" He nodded at Orochimaru. "Since you and Tsunade already know each other, why don't one of you start first?"

"What?" Jiraiya gaped at him. "You know her?"

Orochimaru replied, "If you had been listening instead of staring at her like a frog, maybe you'd hear."

He glanced over at Tsunade who took the cue. Puffing herself up, she said proudly, "I'm Tsunade Senju, the prettiest kuniochi graduate in the class. Orochimaru is my friend, the number one rookie this year. We like to go gambling and I want to be a ninja who makes sure that everyone I know and care about will always be ok when I'm around."

Sarutobi stared. "But the both of you are still kids-"

"She makes me transform into an adult supervisor as she gambles," Orochimaru explained emotionlessly. "In exchange for letting me read the private scrolls the Senju have collected over the years at their household."

Before Sarutobi could speak, Tsunade spoke up. "My grandfather took me all the time so everyone's used to it."

"Me me me! Me next sensei!"

"Ok..." Sarutobi looked over at Jiraiya, who was shooting Orochimaru some serious jealous looks. His pale student didn't seem to be in a rush for introductions anyways. "Jiraiya, how about you?"

The white hair genin immediately leaped to his feet, posing with one hand straight out and the other behind, his legs spread to balance himself. "I will become known as the great Jiraiya and I want to be strong to be popular with all of the pretty girls out there."

Sarutobi stroked his chin and chuckled. "That's actually not a bad goal." The hair on his neck prickled and he noticed Tsunade giving him a questioning look. Coughing, he asked, "What about you, Orochimaru?"

"I only want to learn and master every technique that is out there," he said simply.

As he was known as 'The Professor', the one who's mastered every technique in Konoha, he was partially delighted and intrigued by his new student's thirst for knowledge. "Is there a particular reason why?"

Tsunade noticed Orochimaru beginning to grow uncomfortable from the way his lips were pressed. Even she herself, never knew the reason why he wanted to learn so many techniques. Wanting to help him, she said, "I think it's cause he wants to be Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi chuckled. "That so?"

"Him? Hokage?" Jiraiya laughed, holding a hand to his stomach. "If we carve his face into the mountains, we might just freak out everyone in this village."

One of Orochimaru's eyebrow curved up and he drawled, "Says the one who called me the prettiest girl he's ever seen just by looking at my backside."

Jiraiya immediately turned red. "He-hey! How would I know? Even from this angle, you're prettier than Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes flashed as she cracked her knuckles. "You called him a girl... and you're calling him prettier than me?"

Sarutobi quickly interrupted them before a fight could break out. "TIME FOR YOUR TEST!"

* * *

Orochimaru frowned, his eyes centered on the three posts. Nearby was a forest and to the right was a running river... . So was it both a training and testing field? He could feel Tsunade siddling closer to him and looking at him for an answer or hint to their test but he himself, wasn't sure of what to expect.

Sarutobi smiled as the three lined up besides each other in front of him. "Though you may have passed graduation, I can still send you back if I feel that you're not ready. This is a test that will determine if I even want to be your teacher." He then glanced over at the posts. "Here is your test." Digging into his pockets, he pulled out two gleaming silver bells that were attached to strings. "There are two bells," he began. "And when there are two bells, that means..."

His voice trailed off and Tsunade glanced over at Orochimaru. Just as expected, he caught on immediately. "One person will end up at the log..." In his head, he knew that the one at the log is the one that's most likely to fail as well, unless their skill was impressive enough to have them pass.

Sarutobi nodded. "Very good, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru turned his head slightly when Jiraiya spoke to Tsunade, wearing an eager expression on his face. "Hey if I get a bell, go out with me."

His eyes narrowed from disbelief and exasperation, looking over at Tsunade as she shared his sentiments. "And if you lose, stop bothering me," she said in annoyance.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jiraiya crowed.

Snapping the bells into his palm and closing his hands over it, Sarutobi said firmly, "Come at me as if you're going to kill me." Basic training quickly kicked in, and the three leaped to safety to hide amongst the trees.

Sitting on top of a tree, Orochimaru dangled his legs over the edge and calmly watched. To strike first would be idiotic. He needed to see how good their sensei was, and plan out a counter first. When he felt a vibration run through his tree, he didn't even bother looking. "Tsunade."

She jumped down and kneeled down on the thick tree branch he was sitting on. "He's going to move first while we observe?"

"He'll move first for sure," Orochimaru replied, the both of them referring to Jiraiya. "He's easily excited and the prospect of going on a date with you, Tsunade-hime, is most likely going to interfere with any rationalized thoughts he may actually be capable of."

She shivered and turned over to him. "You have to help me get a bell as well, Orochimaru. I don't want to go on a date with that pervert."

"Hmph."

She glowered at him. "You're not going to help me?"

"It would be amusing to hear how you punched Jiraiya to the moon on your date," he replied honestly. He couldn't help but add, "With your awful luck at gambling, I'm surprised you made this bet."

She giggled, tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "Why do you think I like to take you with me when I gamble? You're my lucky charm." He tilted his head in question. "Remember the first time we met? When you ran into my flying money? I haven't won anything in ages till then. Whenever you're with me, you counter my terrible luck," she said laughing.

He shushed her. "Maybe you won't even need my luck today."

They both watched carefully as Jiraiya charged forward and tossed two kunais at Sarutobi, who easily dodged the attack. One of the bell slipped off of him, landing smacked dab into the dirt. Beside him, Tsunade squealed in panic as Jiraiya cried in delight and reached for it.

"Oh no oh no oh no," she cried.

He remained silent, watching as Jiraiya's finger grazed the bell before he sunk deep down into the earth, with only his head popping up comically from the ground. "Fool," Orochimaru muttered tiredly. He wasn't going to see much of Sarutobi's true abilities with the way Jiraiya was attacking.

"That was too close still," Tsunade protested. Kneeling down, she faced the pale gennin and struck out her lips. "Orochi! You have to help me."

"Hime," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You haven't realized yet?"

"What?"

One of his eyes slowly opened. "He is Hokage, even if he's been in office for only a month. If we don't work together, we have no chance."

She gasped in delight for a moment before glaring at him. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"It was amusing to see you squirm," he replied honestly, standing up and dusting his robe. "While Jiraiya keeps charging in like a fool, use the time to set up."

"What's the plan?" she asked, rolling a shoulder.

"Lure him that way when I give the signal." Orochimaru's snake like eyes moved over to the right. "About ten minutes away from here. Ready your explosive seals."

Her eyes widened, knowing what idea he was suggesting."But... it's too dangerous. What if we-"

"He said to come at him as if we want to kill him," he cut in, his chin resting on the back of his hand. "If we don't go all out, we don't stand a chance."

She bit her lips hesitantly. Rain of fire... His latest tactical strategy. They never got to practice it yet but theoretically, it was definitely their most fatal move. Then again... Sarutobi was Hokage, he should be alright. Letting out a long breath, she nodded. "Fine."

"Don't disappoint me, especially while we're being tested," he said firmly. "I am not going to go back to the Academy."

"Orochimaru," she snapped back. "You watch out for your part of the plan too. If I end up having to go on a date with Jiraiya, I'll bust down all of your doors."

"Hmph.

Her cheeks turned pink when he smirked at her words. "I'll just sleep over at your house again." He was right in that it wasn't much of a threat since he visited her daily at her home. Her grandfather had been quite fond of him, saying that he reminded him of his old friend Madara, and he hoped to see the friendship between the two grow. Her grandmother also enjoyed his questions about her clan and liked to drink tea with him. When her parents returned from the war, they were happy to see her good grades that he helped her with. The only one that didn't seem to like him was her granduncle, but he was clearly outnumbered. With almost her entire family's approval, they encouraged her to invite him over for weekly dinners and since she liked to sleep in class, she'd sometimes call him over a few times a week to help with her studies. He didn't seem to mind, as he got to use their library in exchange and enjoy the quiet her mansion had to offer. Apparently, his street was getting noisier or something.

"I'm off. Be ready, hime." With that, he jumped down from the tree and dashed off.

Sitting down, she relaxed, confident in Orochimaru's plan. He was the quiet genius that she'd bet her entire life savings on if needs be. They were going to win this, she thought firmly, returning to spying on their teacher.

She snorted when she saw their white hair teammate getting strung up by his feet from another botched attempt at trying to get the bells. For the next twenty minutes, she watched as Jiraiya fell for trap after trap. She didn't know whether it was admirable or funny that he didn't give up already, since he clearly wasn't doing any better from when he started. When he sunk into the waters, she had to hold both hands to her mouth to keep herself from laughing and giving away her position.

"Honestly," muttered Sarutobi. "At this rate, I could sleep and still defend myself against you, Jiraiya."

She giggled at the thought, listening to their conversation from her hiding place and watching as Jiraiya splashed around like mad, trying to grab at Sarutobi's ankle. All of a sudden, she heard the signal. A musical tune played softly, dancing through the air to reach only her ears, as the rushing water and splashing Jiraiya was doing masked it from their teacher. Standing up, she grinned. "Shadow Clone technique!"

Sarutobi leaped away from the water as Tsunade finally emerged from the shrubbery and threw three shurikens at him "There you are!"

Retaliating, he took out one of his own and threw it at her. Making his own hand seals, he shouted, "Shuriken Shadow Clone technique!" The single shuriken turned into three, knocking hers away.

"Not done yet sensei!" She raised a fist, jumping up high and slamming it down hard to send a shockwave of rocks and dirt at him. When he leaped backwards, one of her clone popped up from the ground and cracked the area beneath him, forcing him further back. As he landed, her eyes shone and she snapped her fingers. "Boom."

"Hiding in Surface technique." Orochimaru slowly sank into the tree to mask his presence inside the wood. As expected, he could hear the loud sounds of destruction as Tsunade wrecked havoc, using both her immense strength, clones and explosive tags to force their teacher in his direction. It was a brutal attack that he considered quite efficient. With those techniques, it'd be hard enough to get away from her, let alone attack her. His lips curled, pleased by her performance. Even here, he could feel the earth shaking.

Finally, their teacher came into view. As his feet touched one of the trees he trapped, he emerged halfway out of his own and yanked hard on the sharp metal wires. The wires, which had been invisible a moment ago, snapped immediately, wrapping around their teacher and drawing blood.

"Did you get him?" cried Tsunade excitedly.

His eyes narrowed as the body turned mud. An earth clone...

"Not good enough." Sarutobi grinned as he made a few hand seals. "Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" The ground and trees began liquefying into a powerful sludge that rushed towards them.

"Tsunade, now!" He hastily pulled on a second set of strings as she raced towards him.

A rain of explosive tags came down on their heads as Tsunade reached him. Grabbing her by the waist, he dragged her in with his technique and they escaped the area of explosives and flowing mud.

"That was close," Sarutobi panted as he managed to escape by blocking half of the attacks with an earth wall technique.

"Wind Release: Spiralling Blast!" A gust of pressurized wind came at him, and he felt it struck his shoulder as he dodged it. To his surprise, Tsunade jumped up, trying to punch him square in the jaw. Countering her punch with his own kicks and punches, he sent her falling down hard just as she kicked him in the stomach.

"Augh!"

"Tsunade!"

From his right, Orochimaru held out his kunai and slashed at the bells swinging from his belt. The bells dropped down along with Tsunade and he sped up as he ran down a tree. Pressing his feet hard, he pushed himself forward and caught her in his arms. Opening his mouth, he managed to catch one of the bell and he landed down heavily on the ground. He glanced over at the other falling bell half-heartedly, letting their teacher catch it.

"Sorry," Tsunade murmured apologetically. On the inside, she felt rather warm that he had called out her name and rescued her. "Oro... ewwwww!" He dropped the slimy saliva covered bell into her hands and she turned green. "Really?" she asked as he gently set her down.

"Stay back, you're out of chakra." He placed himself in front of her and drew out his kunai.

"Hmmm..." Sarutobi looked at the two, impressed by their teamwork. "Who came up with the setup?" He could see the answer from the glint on Orochimaru's eyes and he chuckled. "So, you came up with the plan. Then, you sacrificed a bell for yourself to save your teammate?"

"There's no point in having two bells," he replied calmly, his long black hair gently dancing in the wind. "I don't want to see her fail and lose her as my team-mate. No one else has her talents."

Tsunade's cheeks turned pink at his compliments. "Orochimaru..."

"There's not much point if you don't pass, right?" Sarutobi asked. "Why not keep the bell to yourself, then work on getting the other one for her?"

Orochimaru said blankly, "I will fight harder for the last bell if it's for myself." He adjusted his stance, still looking for an opening while they talked. "Besides, it's only fair she gets the bell. She did most of the work."

Sarutobi's eyebrow raised up in surprise at the close bond. "One last question. Orochimaru, how do you feel about a mission's importance in comparison to your teammate's lives?"

"A valuable ninja can contribute more to a village in the long run, over one failed mission," he answered. "If my comrades are strong, they are more important."

Sarutobi pursed his lips. "What if they're not?"

"Then they aren't important enough for consideration."

The cold answer stunned him and he felt ice settled over his lungs. "You think that?"

Orochimaru's golden eyes grew dark. "I only have one heart. It can only shatter so many times, sensei. I will not invest my feelings in those who are weak."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, sensing the pain behind those words. "What happened, Orochimaru?" When he didn't reply, he said, "I can fail you for many more reasons than being unable to get the bell from me. Your next answer, will determine whether you stay or leave."

Tsunade quickly spoke up, concerned for her friend. "He's an orphan, sensei! He doesn't understand!"

"Enough talk," Orochimaru said, charging forward when he saw the surprise flash across his teacher's face. To not take advantage now would be regrettable. Leaping up, he delivered down a drop kick. When their teacher dodged, he twisted in midair and aimed for his back which was then blocked. They exchanged a few blows back and forth before he had to step back, knowing he was not going to be able to win with hand to hand combat alone.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball technique!"

A rush of hot air passed over him and behind him, Tsunade screamed. "You idiot Jiraiya! We're here too!"

Without another word, he grabbed her hand as he performed the Hiding like a Mole technique to escape the massive fireball that Jiraiya had spewed out. Above his head, he could hear it explode and set everything on fire. "Tsunade, listen. I have a plan."

As they were underground, she couldn't see him at all but she could hear the urgency in his voice. " What is it?"

"Take half of my chakra. Then..." He lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

"Sorry! So sorry! Oh my god I set the forest on fire!" Jiraiya pulled at his hair and ran around in a circle. "I killed them all!"

"Geez." Sarutobi appeared behind Jiraiya in a flash of smoke. "You really are a dwarf."

"Hmph."

Sartuobi's eyes widened when hands popped up from the ground and grabbed at his ankles in vice-like grip. Beside him, Orochimaru released his transformation that disguised himself as Jiraiya and swiped the last bell, leaping backwards to safety. Just as he thought, Sarutobi completely let down his guard around their white hair team-mate. "Tsunade," he said curtly. "We're done."

She popped up from the ground and grinned. "Hehe."

"Wait, then where is-" His answer appeared when Jiraiya rolled out from behind a bush, knocked out from using up all of his chakra on that gigantic fireball. Which... was currently setting the forest on fire and he was sure people were going to come running soon at this rate.

"Water Release: Hand of Waves." Orochimaru held out a pale and delicate hand, spraying great jets of water to put out the fire. In a few minutes, he completely doused out all the flames.

Sarutobi couldn't help but be impressed. The kid not only had talent with strategizing, he seemed to have mastered quite a good number of techniques at such a young age. That transformation jutsu, was performed flawlessly. As the two waited for him to say something, he smiled. Tsunade and Orochimaru definitely displayed excellent teamwork together. Jiraiya, in his own accidental way had also helped so he guess he could call that teamwork as well. Judging from the massive fireball and required skill to launch it, he could tell that the white haired boy possessed talent. He just needed some more training, that was all. Chuckling, he said, "You all pass. But Jiraiya will have to go to the post."

"I'll do it!" Tsunade cheered, running over to drag him to the post.

Orochimaru looked up as their teacher walked over to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and said, "I don't want any pity, sensei." When Sarutobi placed a hand on his head and rubbed it, he was surprised.

"It's not pity," replied Sarutobi. "It's respect. Despite your loss, you're strong, Orochimaru."

"You were frightened by my answer," he replied emotionlessly. "This strength scares you."

He smiled kindly at him. "This strength has potential. I can also see that behind your answer, is both fear and love." When Orochimaru continued staring up at him silently, Sarutobi said gently, "You'll see." He pushed Orochimaru foward. "Let's go see how Jiraiya is doing."

As they approached the log, they could see that Jiraiya had regained consciousness and was staring glumly at Tsunade. She was happily dangling the bell in front of his face and smiling widely. "Looks like I won the bet, Jiraiya. You got to go to the log after all."

"Shut up, you flat chested chopping board, Tsunade!" Jiraiya retorted angrily.

Beside them, Sarutobi wore a blank expression, almost not caring about their bickering at this point. Orochimaru could see the familiar twitching vein on his friend's head as she snapped back and grabbed onto the front of Jiraiya's shirt. "Say what, you pervy no brain!"

"Hey now, that's enough," Sarutobi said tiredly. "Tsunade and Orochimaru, go home"

Letting him go, she said, "Okay." Unable to resist, she stuck her tongue out and held up her bell once more before walking.

Orochimaru looked away from the tied up boy, smirking slightly as he followed after Tsunade. "Hmph." IF there was one good thing about Jiraiya being on the team, it was that he would serve well as entertainment.

* * *

"Hey hey, what do you want to do?" asked Tsunade as they passed through the village's gate.

"Read," he replied.

Tsunade pouted. "Oh you're so boring sometimes, Orochimaru. Come on, let's go celebrate for passing the test!" She giggled and twirled the bell. "Thanks to you, I don't have to go on a date with Jiraiya."

He eyed her pleased expression and said, "Then, would you go on a date with me since I helped you?"

Her jaw dropped. "Did you..."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I don't have much interests in a date, Tsunade-hime. It was a jest. If you want to repay me, just buy me lunch."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I didn't know you could crack jokes."

"I used to."

She looked back at him and was surprised to see the familiar glint of sadness in his golden eyes. Her shoulders dropped, knowing that he was probably thinking about his past with his parents again. "Orochimaru," she said slowly. "I'm sorry for telling Sarutobi-sensei that you're an orphan. I just-"

He silenced her with a look. "Don't apologize for the truth. I am an orphan."

She hurried after him as he walked past her. "He-hey, let's go to the Dango shop over there!" she suggested, hoping that some sugar might cheer him up.

"Not in the mood for sweets."

She quickly said, "Wait! How about uhhhh... want to come over to my house and study in my library?" To her relief, he stopped and slowly nodded. It was a good thing that he was so studious that he would rarely pass up a chance to visit her family's library. "Ok! I'll run ahead and get the servants to prepare snacks! See you in abit!" She stopped when he grabbed onto her wrist. "Hmm?"

"Let's buy a bento box first."

"Eh? O-oh sure!" She blinked questioningly. "You hungry, Oro?"

"It's for Jiraiya."

She stared at him before gasping, "FOR JIRAIYA?!"

"He'll be tied up until sunset," Orochimaru replied, tilting his head to look down at her, his bangs partially hiding his eyes. "If he doesn't eat, he'll be a hindrance for tomorrow." When she seemed reluctant, he added, "Without him, I wouldn't have been able to get the second bell that easily. I don't like to owe people, Tsunade."

"Fine, but who the heck is going to feed him? His hands are tied up." She pointed at him and said angrily, "I refuse to feed that pervert who called me flat chested."

Orochimaru smiled. "Send someone to deliver it to him."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. She jumped slightly in surprise when he idly blew a breath of wind across her face to catch her attention.

"We can study for a few hours. Afterwards, what would you like to do, Tsunade-hime?"

She looked at him in delight. "You... want to do something else?" He was the type of guy to not move from his seat until his own eyeballs dropped out of his socket when he was studying something interesting. The last time she agreed to study with him in the library for their final, she lost all feelings in both her buttocks. They sat there for the longest time and whenever she suggested they'd do something else, he'd glared at her. Not wanting to fail or lose to him, she forced herself to sit there and read. She wasn't sure if she should be impressed or horrified that even though she fell asleep on his shoulder and drenched it in drool for the rest of the night, he didn't seem to even notice as he continued his readings until the crack of dawn.

"You were very impressive back there after all. You deserve to do something you like," he replied, the corners of his lips curving up. "That, and I don't want to have you drool all over me again. I've learned that you can only stay in there for a maximum of four hours until you fall asleep, hime."

Tsunade beamed, always happy to see his eyes take on the color of melted honey. "How about we spar with each other later?"

"You know I'd win," he replied smoothly, but intrigued that instead of asking him to goof off or gamble, she wanted to train.

"Hey! I won for our bet last year," she protested.

"That wasn't much of a real fight. Especially since you cheated and bit my hand," he replied with a sigh.

Crossing her arms, she pointed her nose up. "Are we going to spar or what? I want to get stronger to beat you in a real fight then, Orochimaru."

"As you wish." He smiled, folding his hand behind his back and continuing to walk with her. "I like you when you're strong, Tsunade."

Shyly, she smiled. "You've... been complimenting me alot today, Orochimaru."

"I am merely honest," he stated. When she giggled, he inwardly wondered why girls were so strange. Perhaps he should study up on them when he has the time.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-The bell test was designed to test teamwork. Without working together, obtaining the bells would be nearly impossible. The fact that Sarutobi mentioned that Orochimaru and Tsunade already know each other and that they ended up with the bells while Jiraiya got tied up suggested that they probably worked together to pass the test. With Orochimaru being a genius, and Tsunade graduating at the top of the class with him, they probably pulled it off, evidenced by her dangling the winning bell in front of Jiriaya. With Jiraiya making a bet against Tsunade for a date, it's nearly impossible for those two to work together. It's also unlikely Orochimaru would work with Jiraiya, since we see continously fall into traps by himself. Only way I can think of passing Jiraiya, was having him accidentally end up helping the other two somehow, and showing at least some potential.

-I enjoyed having kid Orochimaru throw up stuff from his mouth like his grown-up part. Hehe, kid Oro just doesn't know any better xD Poor Tsunade.

JigokuShoujosRevenge, thank you! I try my best to search for little details and evidences for my shippings. The things I find, I can usually get inspiration from to help with avoiding writer's block as well haha. :) Glad you liked their childhood presentation so far my friend.


	5. Team Photo and Missions

Jiraiya yawned, leaning back against the post he had been tied to yesterday. "When is Sarutobi-sensei going to get here?"

"Hmph." Orochimaru leaned back against the other post, completely bored. They were all supposed to meet at eight in the morning to receive their first mission. He had shown up half an hour early, Tsunade had arrived right on time and then Jiraiya showed up ten minutes later. But their teacher was still absent after an entire hour had passed.

"He was never late when he had to meet with my grandfather and granduncle," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. Jumping on top of a pole, she put a hand to her eyes and squinted. "He's nowhere in sight!"

Orochimaru looked over when Jiraiya siddled up to the post Tsunade was standing on. "Hey, thanks again for that bento box Tsunade! I knew you were just playing hard to get after all."

Tsunade's right eye twitched. "Don't get your hopes up. I and Orochimaru bought it for you because we wanted you to be at your best for our first mission."

"Sure," Jiraiya replied, winking at her. "Whatever you say. Augh!" She jumped on his head and leaped off in exasperation.

"Honestly," she muttered, walking over to Orochimaru. "See, this is the thanks you get for feeding that pervert." She leaned on him with her arms crossed, her arm brushing against the silky fabric of his white outfit. "Should have just spent that money on dango instead, Orochimaru. He's still as loud as yesterday."

Jiraiya looked up in surprise, stopping his head rubbing. "Eh? So you really-"

"Like she said," Orochimaru replied blankly. "We wanted you at your best, that is all." He wasn't about to tell him it was thanks for the timely fireball he shot out for their bell test yesterday.

A cloud of thick smoke suddenly appeared before them and he slipped a kunai into his hand while Tsunade changed into an offensive stance immediately.

"Hey now, don't be so jumpy," Sarutobi chuckled. Apologetically, he said, "Sorry for being late. The meeting took longer than expected. It actually isn't done yet, but I got my clone to take over for me."

"Shadow clone technique," Orochimaru murmured. Experience and knowledge gained from the clones are always transferred to the real individual after usage. The only ill side effect was that only those with a large chakra reserve could use this. It was draining and one could easily be fatigued as all clones had to have an equal amount of chakra. Tsunade always slept an entire day away whenever she relied on this method to cram. He could do it as well after she let him read Tobirama's forbidden scroll, but he didn't particularly like the price he had to pay to use it.

"Correct," Sarutobi replied with a grin. "Anyways, your first mission. Anyone excited?"

Tsunade bobbed her head and grinned while Jiraiya jumped up and down in excitement. Orochimaru wore his usual empty expression but his eyes showed interest. Crossing his arms, Sarutobi smiled and said, "Your first mission is..."

* * *

First Mission: Find Mr. Chubs

Their very first mission was to find the number one fattest cat in the village named Mr. Chubs, which weighed around 200 pounds. When they were presented with the picture of the gray tabby cat, Orochimaru was bewildered. It looked more like a small tiger than a cat. Tsunade, on the other hand, thought it was the cutest thing ever and said she would love to have it as a pet. Jiraiya was just curious as to how that thing managed to escape and run away in the first place, considering the fact that it was so big that unless the owner was blind and deaf, she couldn't have missed it escaping.

This question dwelled on their mind the whole time as they searched for the damn thing. Tsunade had poked her head into almost every house around the street where the cat was last rumored to be seen. As the princess of the village, she had that privilege (or so she adamantly claims until five angry mothers kicked her out because their babies were disturbed from their nap. Their teacher ended up having to apologize). Jiraiya had managed to fall off the roof of a house while chasing after one that apparently looked like Mr. Chubs, but was about twenty pounds too light. As for him...

"Meow."

Orochimaru stared at the cat village he had accidentally stumbled on in the hidden access of an alleyway. Three were circling around his legs, two were clambering around his arms and shoulder, the one he was holding was purring into his chest, and he was sure that the rest of them were going to clamber all over him in the next five minutes. But he can't leave, for he had finally managed to find the elusive fat cat.

It had decided that with its massive girth and size, it would become the leader of this small cat village. Right now, it was staring at him with glowing amber eyes as it sat on its throne consisting of discarded pillows and towels. A bunch of servant cats was huddled around it and a bunch of cat guards served as the frontline.

He sighed loudly, plucking a leaf from the air as one drifted down towards him. Bringing it to his lips, he played a soft tune. Soon enough, Tsunade leaped down by him, followed by Jiraiya who instantly posed. "No need to fear! The great Jiraiya is here- why are you holding cats?" Jiraiya asked in puzzlement, his eyes narrowing in on the ginger cat that was rubbing its face on his leg.

"This is so cute!" Tsunade squealed at the cat village. "They're like a family."

"With Mr. Chubs as the head," Orochimaru replied listlessly. Dropping the cat and brushing away the ones clambering all over him, he readied a hand seal. "Let's go."

Getting Mr. Chubs didn't take more than 1/50th of his chakra, two scratches on Tsunade, and twenty bite marks on Jiraiya. The hard part was dragging him home. Sarutobi wasn't helping, he merely watched in amusement as they carried the two hundred pound cat home. The three of them had to essentially carry him up like some kind of trophy, attracting the stares of everyone around them for the next twenty minutes. The only thing amusing about the whole ordeal was that Jiraiya had to deal with carrying the lower bottom half and complained that all he could smell was ass.

At the end of the mission, they all looked at each other and agreed that they deserved way more than 300 ryo each. And that cat deserved a healthier diet...

Second Mission: Grocery shop for Ms. Fujiqa

"We need three eggplants," he muttered, looking down their shopping list. Their client had broken her leg and as she lived alone, needed someone to take care of the shopping for the week so here they were... The night market was busy, the stalls full of fresh produce and everyone was rambunctious and loud. Kids were running around with candies and with their friends, chicken fighting was happening in the corner of his eyes, and it reminded him of a crowded hallway at school.

"Orochimaru I call the meats!" Jiraiya said, grinning as he pointed to himself.

"I call fruits and veggies!" Tsunade said happily.

Looking down at the list, he read it over and concluded that he had to deal with the fishes while Sarutobi-sensei was already off to get the miscellaneous stuff. "Hmph." He headed off for the seafood section. Some were jammed in ice boxes and a few other were swimming in their buckets. He leaned down and stared at the fish that was blinking its large eyes at him. A white crucian carp... those were good for fermenting. Straightening up, he pointed it to it. "I'll take this one. No fish head."

"Hey! Get back here!"

Orochimaru nearly fell head first into the water bucket when Jiraiya ran past and bumped into him, chasing after a chicken. Running close behind him was an angry butcher with a butcher knife and Orochimaru blinked twice before turning back to his business. In the background, he thought he heard Tsunade yell 'EVEN! EVEN! EVEN! DAMN IT!' He had no doubt that she was probably gambling and as he watched his fish getting plucked out of the water and chopped up, he wondered if he should have sushi later that night.

Two hours later...

Sarutobi stared at the groceries his students had purchased. Tsunade's fruits were either so ripe that one touch sent juices flying, or they were so unripe that they could crack teeth. It was obvious she's never grocery shopped in her life, and that she didn't have much money left after she lost it at the gambling table to buy the good fruits. Jiraiya's purchased meat wasn't meant for cooking... they were already cooked. He had bought a variety of shish-kabobs, burgers, and meat buns.

"These things aren't even on the list, moron," Orochimaru said, holding up the piece of paper.

"He-hey!" Jiraiya crossed his arms and grimaced. "I didn't want to see a chicken get its head chopped off just because the lady wanted to make chicken breasts for dinner. She can have the burger instead." He then lowered his voice. "I swear that chicken was no normal chicken. It looked like... it was special."

"You're an idiot," Orochimaru replied.

"Hey! I swear there was something about that chicken! I just couldn't let it die."

Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose, inwardly praying for the first and second Hokage's strength.

Third mission: Plant flowers for the Park

Sarutobi had requested this mission for them, with him being the one to pay for the request. The village apparently needed some sprucing done. Things actually seemed to be going well for once. They got a good variety of bulbs and Tsunade was quite excited about the mission. She was even humming a song as she dug into the fresh earth and when a slug crawled near her, she had tapped it gently on the head and beamed.

"Tsunade."

She looked over in surprise when Orochimaru held out a rose towards her. "Eh?" Was he giving her a flower? Her cheeks turned pink.

"Could you throw this? It's crawling with aphids and will kill the rest of the plants," he said monotonously.

Closer inspection did reveal that there were aphids crawling all over the thing. She screamed and slapped his hand away. "Orochimaru you idiot! Aughhh!" Angrily, she ran off to the other side to plant.

Nursing his red hand, he muttered, "I don't understand girls sometimes."

"You could always ask me!" Jiraiya popped up, wearing a 'know it all' expression.

"If I want to be a masochist, I'll consider," he replied, moving to throw away the rose.

Jiraiya stood up and asked, "What's a masochist?"

One hour later..

He didn't particularly care for gardening but he didn't mind the mission overall. He even managed to stumble upon a rather interesting specimen of a garden snake that had scales the color of emeralds. He didn't really understand why Tsunade had freaked out when she saw it as she made to plant a tulip in front of him. Judging from its eyes and color, it wasn't a particularly dangerous type of snake and it had no venom. It was only because he had smirked in amusement that she was afraid of a little garden snake, that she puffed herself up and stroked it. The snake didn't even seem to take interest and she was astonished to find that the texture of the skin wasn't slimy or cold, it was actually warm and smooth like leather.

"What are you guys looking at?"

The short calm was shattered when Jiraiya saw the snake and swiped at it. "Don't worry guys! The great Jiraiya will save you!" In retaliation, the snake lunged for him and he shouted in fright.

Tsunade screamed, "You idiot! It's not hurting anyone!"

"Step on it and I'll break both your legs," Orochimaru threatened in a low tone of voice.

Trying to run from it, Jiraiya headed for the nearest tree and scampered up it. In the process, he had somehow managed to disturb a nearby bee nest that sent dozens of people, including a few couples, running away from the nice scenery. Tsunade had punched him so far, that he was sure the idiot would have to spend at least an hour to get back. He couldn't blame her for raging. She got about ten bee stings, with one of them right on her forehead. Crying about how she was now ugly, she ran off with the crowd. As for him, he decided to forfeit the mission. The bees weren't going to leave any time soon and most of the bulbs had been trampled on during the panic. While everyone was running around and screaming their heads off, he used one of his technique to disappear and he spent the rest of the day in his room to study.

Somehow, their picture ended up on the front page of the newspaper the next day. Not only did Sarutobi not pay them, they had to go clean his house as punishment (with no pay).

Mission 4: Plant trees for the Hyuga Clan

Apparently the Hyuga really liked trees. Because there was like fifty requests from the clan to have a bazillion of them planted around their area. They weren't allowed to use any ninja techniques either. The Hyugas were a twitchy group, always worried that others would try to steal the secrets of their eyes. They rarely made any requests and if they did, they request for chores that only genins would do.

Tsunade made the most progress with her immense strength. It almost looked like she was just planting turnips. Jiraiya was grumpy but he dug up a good number of holes while flirting with some shy Hyuga girls that didn't quite get his flirtatious jokes. When he tried it with Tsunade, she whacked him with her shovel and he got to sit out for an hour to recover. He did manage to wheedle some tea and desserts out of those nice girls while he was acting like he was dying and saying something that sounded like Tsunade had crushed half of his internal organs with her shovel.

As for him, he wasn't weak but he wasn't used to chores like this. His slender arms trembled from the exertion of digging ten deep holes. His hair was stuck to his face, damp with sweat. With the dirt coating his robe and face, the stringy long hair, snow white face, and baring of teeth as he dug in the heat, he probably looked like some kind of demented demon. He was right, he freaked out two twins whose white eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, an old lady almost had a heart attack and thought her Byakugan could suddenly see ghosts, one of the Hyuga almost gentle fist him in the face, Jiraiya fell into the hole he had just dug when he saw him, and Tsunade screamed so loud the entire clan rushed out to see what was going on.

After a whole day of back breaking labor, he headed home for a deep soak and promptly feel asleep in the waters. It was about midnight when he woke up, cold and aching. He ate the two hard boiled eggs he had stored in the fridge before going to bed. The next day, he woke up with a cold and feeling like he's aged fifty years in one night.

* * *

"Well," Sarutobi said with a grin as his three students leaned back against the three wooden posts. "Four whole missions completed in less than a week. Good work."

"We failed one," Orochimaru said hoarsely, starting to lose his voice from his cold. He shot Jiraiya a look of dislike for almost crushing the snake and landing a bee hive on them.

"So ungrateful, the great Jiraiya just saved you from getting bitten by a snake and all you can do is give me that look?" Jiraiya pulled down the skin of his eyes in an attempt to mock his team-mate.

"I look nothing like that you idio-" At this point, he lost his voice completely.

"Hey hey," Sarutobi said sheepishly, waving his hands at the two. Wearing a smile, he said, "Good news is that you can all have a day off today. Second, it's finally our turn for a team picture. So try to smile and get along for it."

Tsunade loudly gasped. "Sarutobi-sensei! Why didn't you tell us earlier!? I would have worn something different."

Jiraiya licked his hand and began trying to smooth down his hair, much to Tsunade's chagrin as she punched him. "That's so gross!"

Sarutobi turned to Orochimaru, who was stoically silent. Chuckling, he said, "Out of the three of you, I'd say you looked the best for a picture today."

Orochimaru's eyes darkened. "I don't like taking pictures, sensei."

"Probably because you look like a girl and can't say anything about it if someone manages to find the picture," joked Jiraiya cheerfully.

Tsunade punched him on the head. "He doesn't look like a girl! His voice is ten times manlier than yours!"

"Says the biggest tomboy here!" Jiraiya sniped back. "You act like a man!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Both of you be quiet," Orochimaru said icily. Coughing into his sleeves, he said, "You're both making my headache worse."

Sarutobi smiled and put a hand on his forehead. "Hmmmm good idea. Looks like your temperature is unusually high." When the child's eyes widened in surprise at the gentle treatment, he added, "I'll come over with some spicy curry and medicine later." Orochimaru's cheeks turned slightly pink, seemingly confused by the treatment. Stepping back, he nodded silently.

They chose a nice open area where the cameraman was waiting for them. Jiraiya wanted to be front and center since he's the 'great' Jiraiya. Tsunade got over her 'didn't pick the right outfit for today' mood when the cameraman complimented how great she looked. On the other hand, the cameraman seemed scared of his looks. Probably because his pale skin was now paper white and the cold made him look like he wanted to bite someone. That and he didn't want to take a picture in the first place spoke volumes on his face. Taking Jiraiya's right, he stood sideways and only showed half of his face.

"OK. Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

"Hey Tsunade, you should have puffed up your chest some more," Jiraiya chuckled mischievously after the camera went off. "While Oro looks like a girl, you look like a boy."

"Oh yea?! Well you look like a perverted old man!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out. Jiraiya responded with waving his arms, saying something about how she was flat once more while Sarutobi tried to settle them down.

"Hmph." He stood on the side and watched them tiredly. When the camera went off once more, he mentally facepalmed. Of all the teams that got pictures, why did they get two?

"I just couldn't resist," said the cameraman, laughing his head off. "It was hilarious."

Their teacher laughed as well. "Well, I'll be dealing with this for the next decade so might as well start taking pictures now for the count." He grinned. "I'll stick the second one somewhere. But I'll copy the first for you all. Want to see if you like it?" He went over to the fetch their produced picture and he held it out to them.

Orochimaru could see immediately how different he was compared to them. He stuck out like a sore thumb, with his white skin, obsidian long hair, narrowed amber eyes that were outlined by his trademark purple highlights. They were bright, happy, cheerful, unbroken and light. He was the definition of gloomy.

"Wow," Jiraiya said, tilting his head. "You look like some kind of snobby good looking girly prince out of a manga."

Orochimaru's right eye twitched. "What do you mean girly?"

"Hey hey," Jiraiya said, holding up his hands and laughing. "Some girls dig the manly look and others like the more elegant and cold thing you have going on." He winked and nudged him. "Can't wait to retake this picture when we're older. By then, we'd be killing all the ladies with our looks." His voice dropped down to a whisper and he glanced over at Tsunade. "Maybe by then she'll actually have boobs too."

"Pervert!"

Orochimaru smirked slightly when she punched him in the head. "Hm-" He coughed before he could finish his usual 'hmph' sound.

Jiraiya said, "Hey, I got some super old legendary pickled lemons that're said to cure the worst of coughs. I'll bring some for you." He bumped hips with him. "It's no fun beating my rival when you're dying from a cold."

He coughed and rasped, "When did we become rivals?"

Tsunade ran over to them. "I'll bring you some super strong ginger tea. It's an old family recipe from my grandmother." He nodded briefly in thanks. It was only when Sarutobi went ahead with Jiraiya did she speak to him. "Are you alright?" From the picture she had seen of him with his parents, he was smiling and looked like he enjoyed having his picture taken immensely. There must be a reason why he didn't want to take a picture now. Nervously, she said, "You do look very nice today, Orochimaru. If you smiled, it would have looked better."

"That's not the problem." He paused to cough once more before his shimmering topaz colored eyes turned on her. "Pictures makes it harder to forget."

She stared after him as he swept after their teacher, his face blank. Even now... his fear of forming bonds was still that great. Touching her necklace sorrowfully, she wondered if he would ever truly be able to recover. Even though she was his friend, sometimes... she didn't feel like it. After their match last year, he never brought up the topic of his past or how he still felt about things. He had grown closer to her and was nicer to her in his own strange way, but she still didn't understand him very well. Just like today, when she learned for the first time he disliked having his picture taken.

She swallowed, hating the fact that after all this time, she couldn't help him. He was there for her when her grandfather and granduncle passed away. It was her grandmother's words and his example, that made her strong enough to continue on working to be a ninja. So why couldn't she do the same for him?

Her hand tightened over her necklace, feeling incredibly lost. All of a sudden, a fragrant breeze with rustling leaves washed past her. The leaves were so green and the wind felt so nice. She looked over to see him looking up wistfully at the sky, his beautiful dark hair dancing behind him. Smiling, she ran up to him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her in surprise at the sudden hold and she said, "It'll be worse when you want to look back and you can't remember. Am I right?"

He sighed though the corner of his lips twitched. "Perhaps." After a moment's pause, he said, "You can let go of my hand now, hime. I can't feel three of my fingers."

Sarutobi looked back as Tsunade snorted and laughed like a madwoman. Beside him, Jiraiya frowned and said, "Do you think they're making jokes behind my back, sensei?"

Chuckling, he rubbed Jiraiya's head and walked past him, growing fonder of the three kids with every passing minute.

* * *

Later that night...

In his silky gray pajama, he held up Jiraiya's jar of brown pickled lemons as he stood in the kitchen. It was labeled 'Loser's Lemons for Cough' and Jiraiya had drawn a smiley with its tongue sticking out on the jar as well. "Idiot," Orochimaru mouthed, putting the jar back down. On the counter was a small satchel of tea leaves from Tsunade and her grandmother and in the sink, was a dirty dish of curry he had finished from Sarutobi. The three had really come to visit and drop off the stuff. But since he had completely lost his voice by now, they didn't want to disturb his rest and left almost immediately.

His teapot let out a loud stream of steam and he slowly walked over to the stove. Taking it off, he poured the hot water and mixed the tea leaves for a cup of tea. After that, he poured the hot water into another cup and gingerly spooned out a lump of brown fossilized lemon. He wasn't sure about Jiraiya's lemons at all. It could be a prank. But then again, he remembered reading about pickled lemons being used to treat colds. He was sure they were only supposed to be pickled for a maximum of five years, though, not twenty years.

Holding the two cups of steaming liquid, he took in a deep breath. He needed to get better by tomorrow. They were behind a day and probably needed to take on an extra mission. With that, he chugged on one after the other and gagged, trying not to throw up. Tsunade's tea tasted like someone dumped wasabi and honey together. Jiraiya's lemon juice remedy tasted like mush, old sugar, and sour candies. Dumping the two drinks and suppressing the urge to vomit, he headed off to his bedroom. As he settled under the covers of his futon, he glanced over to the picture of his parents, before looking at the new team photo that Sarutobi-sensei had framed and given to him. Pressing the side of his face into the pillow, he wondered if this was the start of new good memories or the start of another chapter of pain that waited for him. Solitude was painful, but endings were heartbreaking.

Mission 5: Babysitting the Tuchigawa Triplets

Tsunade nudged Jiraiya and whispered, "This may be our easiest mission yet."

"Yea, that's because Orochimaru is doing all the work," Jiraiya replied quietly.

The three of them were currently sitting in the living room of the Tuchigawa. It was a warm colored room with clean tatami mats and in the corner was the triplet's play corner. They had built a small wall out of a playable kitchen set and used kid chairs. Then they pulled three small bean bags and a blanket into the middle. Currently, Orochimaru was napping right in the middle of the nest with the three two-year-olds around him, also taking a nap. Despite his appearance, the kids had taken an immediate liking to his silence and blank expressions. She did have to admit that he had an aura of peace and stillness to him, that was rather attractive. You could sit by him, relax and contemplate on things and not realize that hours may have gone by.

The cures she and Jiraiya offered hadn't helped much apparently. He was still sick and tired and she was rather glad they got this mission so he could rest. Sitting on the edge of the nest, she stroked one of the kid's head, feeling the soft tufts of brown hair.

"This is so boring," Jiraiya yawned.

"Then take a nap as well," she hissed, putting a finger to her lips to keep him quiet.

"The great Jiraiya doesn't need naps." Jiraiya grinned. "I can stay up all night if I wanted to. Hahaha-" She punched him in the face and knocked him out. Looking down, she saw Orochimaru's delicate face scrunched up slightly before relaxing once more. Giggling silently, she couldn't help but think that he looked rather adorable when he was like this. One of the little babies cuddled up to his back and she watched in amusement as another rolled over to Jiraiya, happily snuggling into his fluffy white hair. Yawning, she laid down as well and decided that a nap would be nice.

One hour later...

"Hmm..." Jiraiya blearily opened his eyes. "What happened? Did I fall-" His eyes widened when he realized what kind of position he was in. He was hugging Orochimaru! The pale boy was breathing lightly into his chest and one of Tsunade's leg was draped over their body as she laid beside Orochimaru. In one of her arm was one of the triplets. He could feel one at his back and the other one had rolled to the top of their heads. How the hell was he going to get out? And why couldn't he be hugging Tsunade instead of Orochimaru?! "AHHHHHHH!"

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open. When he saw that he was hugging Jiraiya, he inhaled sharply and pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't know! Why the hell did you roll into my arms?!" Jiraiya shot back.

"I did not roll into them," Orochimaru retorted.

The triplets woke and began crying their heads off. Tsunade was also woken up by their outbursts. Looming over them, she punched them both in the face. "For heaven sake!"

* * *

The next day at the Hokage's office...

The three of them quietly entered the room and Tsunade stared at the weird setting. Green canopy covered the roof, trailing elegantly down. Sarutobi was seated at the head of the room before a desk with a crystal ball on it. His chair was a plush dark purple looking sofa. A long roll of crimson and gold carpet was laid down the middle of the floor and the walls were a light yellow-green, framed at the bottom by dark wood. All in all, it looked more like going to get their fortunes told than an office.

"Sarutobi-sensei," greeted Orochimaru.

The Hokage smiled at the three behind his desk. "You've got your voice back, Orochimaru. How do you feel?"

"Well enough, thank you," Orochimaru said politely. "I was wondering for our next mission, may we try a C-rank mission?"

"Yes!" Jiraiya slapped him on the back. "Finally you said something I like. I'm sick of doing chores around the village."

Tsunade tapped on her chin thoughtfully. "C rank missions... guess it'd be good to get more money."

"Yea, so you can gamble eh?" Jiraiya snickered. "What's the point, you always lose."

Tsunade fumed and shouted, "I don't always lose!"

You lose 90% of the time, thought Orochimaru. Even if she was right in saying that he was her lucky charm, he didn't like to go to those places. It was loud, boring and he wanted to see if she'd quit if she kept on losing.

Leaning back in his chair, Sarutobi sighed at the three. They've only done five D rank missions, and they're already whining for something more exciting. "You three will get plenty of opportunities to do more important missions. But right now you're still rookies. Actually, the youngest rookies we ever had. You're all just six years old."

Orochimaru said blankly, "Jiraiya acts like he's two so I don't see how physical age matters, sensei."

"Hey! Take that back you loser!" fumed Jiraiya.

Sarutobi shushed them and pointed to his right. "There's a meeting in the other room, keep it down for once." He sat back down heavily, bringing out a large book. "No C-rank missions today. You three still need to work on bonding and teamwork." He said wryly, "It's not that you lack talent-"

Tsunade pointed at her white hair teamate. "Pervert lacks talent."

"And you lack boobs!" he shot back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Orochimaru rubbed at his temple, wondering if he should have taken more medicine. His headache was coming back. Sarutobi was thinking the same thing as his head started throbbing. Standing up, he shouted, "We're going to help out on a farm for today and tomorrow. Pack your stuff and meet at the main gate in two hours."

Tsunade immediately looked up in delight. "I've always wanted to visit the countryside more often. Heard the water is really good for the skin."

Jiraiya stroked his chin, wearing a perverted look on his face. "Country girls are usually very sweet."

Orochimaru was thoughtful as he blinked his large golden eyes. "Fresh eggs..."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-reference to Sarutobi's office is based on Naruto episode 21. He seemed to really like that room. :)

-Team Hiruzen's photo is shown in the omake of Naruto Shippuden episode 12 (near the end of the episode). My do they look fabulous :')

-The second picture for the team can be seen in the omake of Naruto Shippuden episode 64 while Tsunade is flipping through a photo album.

Hi ileangie23, glad you found chapter 3 enjoyable to read. I'm happy you liked the tender and understanding atmosphere I tried to portray when Oro and Tsunade talked at the end. :) I don't remember Oro saying Tobirama was his favorite. If you could possibly reference the episode I'd appreciate it. In ep 69, when Oro used Edo Tensei to bring back Hashirama and Tobirama, Tobirama said with dislike, "So this kid summoned us with a forbidden technique?" In ep 366 of Shippuuden Tobirama says, "Don't tell me it's that shinobi Orochimaru again." In the same episode Orochimaru rebukes Tobirama and saying how his created techniques and policies, especially Edo tensei cause problems down the line. While everyone is aggravated and Hashirama agrees with Oro. Tobirama says, "Will you be quiet brother? I'm trying to talk to this brat right now." Then he is the first to try and break out of Oro's control but he can't. This impressed Hashirama who complimented Sarutobi for raising such a talented ninja before saying, "Orochimaru do not fret." I do think that in the end Oro had respect for all of them and their powers for sure. Just don't think Tobirama liked Oro so that's why I wrote it in that way last chapter. :D He's a rather cautious man too so he probably didn't like dishonesty from Oro.

Greetings BlackLady777. Yep, one of the reasons why I'm writing this is because there practically isn't any multi chapter stories for this shipping. Your support is much appreciated friend and I'm glad you like my writing style. I need to add more details for settings but I'll work on that. I hope I'll be able to keep up with expectations. I'll continue doing my best to keep the story interesting and develop the three Sannin as best as I can xD

Glad you thought the last chapter was fun JigokuShoujosRevenge. I had fun writing it. It's probably one of the most memorable Sannin thing in the series, with them going through the bell test and all. :)

Thanks to everyone for reading. And I'll always reply to comments, questions or statements in reviews. I love to communicate with my readers and hear your opinions and suggestions for my stories.


	6. A Dark Scent in the Air

"Alright!" Sarutobi motioned for his three kids at the village's front gate. "You all packed enough things for two days away from home?" When the three nodded, he pursed his lips at their backpacks. He remembered the one time he and his friend Danzo had to head off on a mission. The man didn't pack anything besides weapons and scrolls. He even considered terminating the mission because his friend used up all of his shampoo and his clothes stank to high heaven. "Jiraiya, let me see." Jiraiya grumbled as he handed over his pack. Opening it, he fumbled through clothes, toothbrush, and a bunch of other necessities. But then his hand knocked against something hard and his face turned splotchy as he took out a pin-up magazine. "JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya held out both hands and stammered, "I-I was going to recycle it, sensei."

"Of course you were, pervert," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes and nudging Orochimaru. But to her surprise, he wore an extremely solemn look on his face. "Orochi?" she asked, peering up at him worriedly. When he turned his head away from her, she grew even more concerned.

"I'll be confiscating this," said Sarutobi, stashing it away into his own pack.

Jiraiya pouted and said, "You're just confiscating it so you can look at it-"

Sarutobi quickly coughed but they could all see that his cheeks were slightly red. "Also, you forgot to pack underwear."

Jiraiya gasped. "Oh right!" He slumped over and groaned. "Guess I'll just have to re-wear this one."

"EWWWWW!" Tsunade moved behind Orochimaru to get away from Jiraiya. Cringing from behind his back, she said, "You couldn't even remember to pack underwear?!"

"I bet you didn't pack a bra because you have no boobs!" Jiraiya shot back.

"WHY YOU-"

Sarutobi said loudly, "Jiraiya, that's enough. Go run and buy some underwear. Tsunade, let me check yours."

"B-but there's my girl stuff in there!" Tsunade said in embarrassment. "Don't open this one here," she said, pointing to one of the zippers.

"Alright Tsunade." He rummaged through it and said, "Oh? You even packed medicine."

"Yep!" she chirped. "Just in case anyone gets sick." Her cheeks turned pink as she glanced over at Orochimaru. He was still recovering from his cold, so she had wanted to bring along some medicine if he happened to need it.

"Very thoughtful. Looks like we'll have a future medic on our team," Sarutobi said with a smile, giving it back to her. "Orochimaru?" He was surprised to see the great reluctance in his student's expression as he slowly handed it over.

Opening it up, he looked through it carefully. His eyes widened slightly when he found a picture frame at the bottom, hidden by clothes and scrolls, showing Orochimaru with his parents. At such a young age, already looked handsome. His features were sculpted, and here... his eyes were beautiful and bright, reminiscent of sunflowers. His smile was timid and he held onto his parents' hands tightly as the posed for the picture. Sarutobi could see how Orochimaru had obtained his looks. His father was pale, had the same golden eyes, and an elegant face. Orochimaru seemed to have also inherited his mother's raven locks, and slender features. In this picture, he was simply endearing.

Immensely moved by what he had discovered, he gave his student a warm smile. "Good job with packing extra scrolls to study, Orochimaru." He handed it over and patted him on the head. "Ok, let's go when Jiraiya comes back."

Orochimaru stayed silent, putting his backpack back on his back. As they waited, Sarutobi turned his backs on them and secretly began reading the magazine he confiscated from Jiraiya. Beside him, Tsunade said cheerfully, "Let's stay up and tell ghost stories tonight."

"We are getting abit old for ghost stories," he said, lazily glancing over at her.

"Are you just scared, Orochimaru?" she asked, giving him a mischievous look. She stuck out her tongue and began making waves with her hands. "There's this one story where this guy possessed kid's bodies with his snakes!"

He smirked, feeling slightly better from her cheerfully infectious attitude and silliness. "When have I ever been even remotely spooked by your ghost stories, Tsunade-hime? In fact..." He chuckled. "Jiraiya's attempts at wooing girls is scarier than any ghost stories you can tell."

"Let's bet that you will be spooked by my ghost stories this time," Tsunade said, the fire of gambling burning brightly in her eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled, amused by how often she placed bets on things. "If I win, buy me new blankets."

She said dryly, "You're really boring sometimes."

"I'm merely practical," he replied. "I've been needing winter blankets for awhile now."

"Fine. If I win," she said, puffing out her chest and putting a hand on her necklace, "Then you'll have to catch 100 fireflies for me."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why fireflies?"

She grinned and winked. "It's a secret." When he smirked and turned his head away, she knew that he was probably thinking that he was going to win anyways. "Hmph! Just you wait Orochimaru, I'll win this bet for sure!"

Sarutobi looked over his shoulder and smiled at the two.

* * *

It took only about two hours before they arrived at the quiet and quaint farm. The farmland was rich with a variety of growing vegetables and half of the field was sparkling gold, due to the swaying canola flowers. Under a light blue sky and brilliant sun, the farm seemed to be in fine shape. Flowers in pots lined the front deck and a cobblestone pathway lead up to the door. Slowly, it opened to reveal an old couple, somewhere in their early sixties.

The woman was plump but friendly looking, her hair tied into a bun. She wore a dark purple kimono with a bright yellow obi, and her husband beside her, was about a head taller than her. His skin was tan from all the farm work and his burly form showed it as well. His hair was silvery grey and his mustache could be called impressive. In a sandy colored farmer shirt and dark work pants, it was obvious he was heading out to do some field work.

"My my," murmured the old lady as they walked up to her. "You're all such cute children."

Jiraiya instantly posed. "We're not children, we're ninjas! I am the Great Jiraiya. Behind me is my fangirl who has a crush on me, and the other one looks up to my skills."

Tsunade immediately punched him on the head. "I'll crush you alright!"

Orochimaru gave him a look of annoyance. "You have no skills, moron."

"That's enough," sighed Sarutobi. He smiled and said apologetically, "This is Jiraiya. The other two is Tsunade and Orochimaru and I'm their teacher, Sarutobi. I hope we will be of use to you for today and tomorrow."

"You may call me Marui. This is my husband, Goga." The old woman smiled. "Thank you for coming." She stepped aside and gestured to the house. "We have two spare bedrooms for you tonight. I assume you three will be sharing a room?" When Sarutobi nodded, she beckoned them inside.

The house was very traditional and made of fine dark wood. A few decorative scrolls hung on the walls and the place was very clean. As they walked, Orochimaru's golden eyes landed upon a tightly locked door that was labeled storage. Passing it, he caught a faint whiff of a sickly sweet scent and he paused, looking at it suspiciously.

"Orochimaru!" called Tsunade, waving for him at the end of the hallway.

"Hurry it up slow-poke!" added Jiraiya.

"Coming," he said slowly, moving away from the room.

"Here is your room. I'll leave you three to unpack," said the old woman gently.

The three stepped inside the simple room containing a low table that had a vase of delicate purple orchids on it, three clean and white futons that had been laid out for them, and a nice view to green land and forest from their opened Shoji door. Stepping towards it, Orochimaru gazed out at the scenery, letting the warm wind pull at his clothes and hair. Behind him, Jiraiya and Tsunade started their usual bickering.

"No Jiraiya, you're not sleeping beside me," Tsunade said firmly, throwing her backpack down on the futon on the right.

"How rude to suggest that I'd try something," Jiraiya huffed. "I'm a pervert but I am also a gentleman."

She nearly snorted. "Says the one who goes peeking around at hot springs! My mom saw you the other day."

Jiraiya beamed. "Your mom was nice. She gave me candies."

"That's because she probably thought you were dumb and just lost. But I knew what you were up to when she told me she ran into you," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes. "No, Orochimaru sleeps in the middle."

"So not fair," pouted Jiraiya.

"Hmph." Orochimaru walked over to them and dropped his pack on the middle futon. "If you sleep in the middle, we both know you'll end up with bruises. Even twitching, Tsunade-hime will punch you since she would assume you're up to no good."

"Exactly," Tsunade said, grinning.

Jiraiya made a sound before heading off. "I'll take a look around the house and explore abit before we get to the chores."

"Wait."

Jiraiya looked over at Orochimaru expectantly. "Yea?" Orochimaru stared at him, his eyes unblinking. He could feel himself starting to grow uncomfortable from the piercing gaze and he raised his hands. "What?"

Slowly, Orochimaru looked away. "Don't go to places that you're not supposed to be."

"Uhh... sure?" Jiraiya left, confused by the cryptic message.

Tsunade said worriedly, "Something bothering you?"

"I don't like this place," he answered curtly.

"Eh?" She looked around curiously. "Why?" Tsunade was surprised to see Orochimaru's eyes narrowing.

He sniffed the air before cautiously sticking his tongue out. Making a face, he said, "The air is foul."

Tsunade took in a big whiff of the air and said, "I just smell flowers. Actually, it smells really nice." She then added, "And why did you stick your tongue out?"

He shook his head and said quietly, "Just try to avoid that storage room I passed by. The scent is strongest there."

* * *

Tsunade was sent to milk the cows (he inwardly wondered if that was such a good idea. With her strength, the dairy cows might get crippled). Jiraiya headed off with Goga to work the field while he and Sarutobi was sent to pick the ripe berries and veggies.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said with a chuckle as he bent down to examine a bush of ripe raspberries. "Here, try one." Orochimaru's looked up questioningly as his teacher held out a cluster of raspberries toward him. Sarutobi winked and said, "We're provided with free food and house for our work, along with our usual pay for this mission. So enjoy."

He tilted his head and said curiously, "Did you reserve something like this for us, sensei?"

Laughing, Sarutobi said, "I admit I am guilty of favoritism. I wanted my own team to enjoy special treatment every once in awhile. That, and every other genin team was busy with their own missions apparently." Holding up the berries, he commanded, "Alright, open up!"

Orochimaru nervously opened his mouth and flushed red when his teacher popped it into his mouth. Chewing on and savoring the rich juices, he swallowed and said quietly, "It's good, sensei." He looked down at the basket in hand and awkwardly held it out.

"Oh ho ho," Sarutobi said in delight. "Thank you, Orochimaru." He took some and popped them into his mouth. "Well, let's get to work."

"Yes sir."

For the next two hour, they moved around the field picking berries. He did his best to be fast, not wanting to look bad in front of his teacher. It was also sort of like training in a way. You had to have a quick eye to see which was ripe, which were bad, and then you had to pick them as fast as you can.

"Orochimaru."

He looked over as his teacher said gently, "You don't seem happy."

Orochimaru dropped some of the berries into the basket and replied, "I'm happy enough, sensei."

Sarutobi said kindly, "Would you mind telling alittle more about you, Orochimaru?" When Orochimaru didn't reply, he asked, "Do you miss your parents?"

"You saw the picture, didn't you, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru asked quietly.

"I won't tell the other two," Sarutobi reassured him. "Though it's nothing to be embarrassed by."

A glimmer of sadness flickered through his golden eyes as he stopped picking berries. "I miss them."

Sarutobi kneeled down beside him, amongst the bushes of berries. He was thoughtful as he asked, "Are they the reason why you want to learn so many techniques?"

His pale student turned his head towards him and said quietly, "My parents always encouraged me to learn. They didn't like ignorance and they wanted me to be the best I could be. Other than bettering myself and learning all I can for their sake, I don't know what else to do with my time."

Sarutobi watched him carefully and asked, "Is there no other reason?"

"I do enjoy learning, sensei. Knowledge is power, and it makes me less..." He paused hesitantly. When his teacher nodded encouragingly, he said, "It makes me less frightened."

"Frightened of what?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Orochimaru lowered his head, letting some of his hair cover his face. "It's nothing," he said. "I just think that if you can become all knowing and powerful, you won't have to fear anything."

"Remember," Sarutobi said gently. "Friends and family can also make things less scary, Orochimaru. We're all here for you."

He remembered Tsunade's words and muttered, "The Will of Fire." When Sarutobi nodded eagerly, he replied, "No one cared. Other than Tsunade who wanted to befriend me, you and Jiraiya only acknowledged my existence because of random chance."

"That's..." Sarutobi stayed silent, a look of deep sorrow creasing his face.

Orochimaru turned his serene and large golden eyes up at him. "Most people look at me and they don't like me anyways."

The words cut at Sarutobi deeply. The thought that anyone wouldn't like Orochimaru, a student he was growing incredibly fond of, made him feel incredibly ill. "Does that make you sad?" Sarutobi asked, placing a gentle hand on his student's shoulder.

He stood up, closing his eyes tiredly. "I don't care about how people think about me really. It does hurt to be lonely... but it's hurts even more to lose someone you care about." He swallowed, thinking about his parents' deaths. Looking up at his teacher who was gazing at him sorrowfully, he said quietly, "It's because we're at war."

"Hmmm?"

"It's because we're at war," he repeated, his topaz colored eyes shimmering as he remembered standing there in that cold and icy room, hearing the rain falling outside as he stood before his parents corpses and belongings, tears streaming down his face even harder than the rain outside. "That's what they said to me when I asked why my parents died."

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "Orochimaru..."

"I stopped crying after that. I understood then, how unfair and terrible this world is. Once I realized that, all I want to do is get stronger and I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. They could be taken away from me for an even worse excuse of a reason." He looked down and let his hair cover his face. "I still question why I let Tsunade get close to me, sometimes. Even though she insists we'll always be together, I know everything will end one day."

Sarutobi could see his student's eyes growing moist and Orochimaru bit down on the side of his cheek so hard, it drew blood.

"Excuse me, sensei. I need to wash my face. There's dust in my eyes," he said emotionlessly, returning to his usual demeanor after forcing back his feelings with pain.

He watched helplessly as Orochimaru left. Something about the child simply tugged at his heart. His goals stemmed from his love for his parents, which came to a tragic and traumatizing end for him. To have such a young child face such hardships was simply cruel. He simply couldn't stand by and not help his precious student.

* * *

Orochimaru looked over to see his white hair teammate 'ooohing' and 'ahhhing' over the food.

"Wow!" Jiraiya drooled to see the lunch that had been prepared for them. Seated on the ground with their legs crossed, they all sat before a large circular table and looked eagerly at their lunch. Salads, spring rolls, steaming soft rice, rice balls, yakitori that had the grilled chicken pieces dripping with honey, and miso soup was readied for them. The doors to the dining room was opened, giving them all the chance to look at the nice scenery of a golden farm that was ripe with canola flowers while they had their meal.

"Eat as much as you like," gushed the old woman. She smiled and said wistfully, "It's so nice to have children running around the place again."

Her husband patted her hand. "Let's not dwell on the past. Come, the food is getting cold, love."

"Itadakimasu!"

Orochimaru took a sip of green tea, his eyes blank as steam rose up from the hot liquid. Once again, he could detect that same faint sickly sweet smell and he fidgeted in discomfort.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade said cheerfully, holding out a cup of cold milk. "Here try some! They're freshly squeezed too!" She beamed when the old lady stroked her head. "I had fun milking the cows today hehe."

Jiraiya quickly swallowed his mouthful of rice ball and asked, "Can I have a cup too?"

"Geez," Tsunade sighed, handing over the second cup. Turning back to Orochimaru, she held up the first cup for him.

"No thank you. I don't like anything that's cold, Tsunade," he declined politely, sipping his tea.

Her eyes grew worried at hearing her name without the princess part. Whenever he called her by her name, the topic was either serious, she was making him angry, or he wasn't in a good mood.

Jiraiya chewed on his chicken and said, "Hey, she saved it for you. The least you can do is try some you rude snake."

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi said sternly. Holding out his hand, he said kindly, "I was wanting a cup of milk. You don't mind, Tsunade?"

"Course not, here you go sensei." She forced on a smile and handed it over to their teacher. Picking up her chopsticks, she began eating. While her teacher talked to the old couple about how they had been doing the past few years and stuff like that, Jiraiya was busy wolfing down food like a starving man. But Orochimaru barely touched anything besides his miso soup and a rice ball. "Hey," she said quietly. "Are you still sick? I have medicine." She then noticed that Jiraiya had single-handedly ate all the chicken that had been cooked with honey. "Hey! You ate all the honey chicken idiot! Orochimaru didn't even get one!"

"I'm fine," he replied, delicately picking up some rice with his chopsticks and chewing on it slowly. He kept his ears trained on the conversation with his teacher and the couple, listening for anything that seemed suspicious. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that even their clothes gave off that sickly weird smell.

Jiraiya looked over at Orochimaru over the rim of his cup of milk. There was definitely something wrong with the pale genius. He was even more gloomy than normal. There was practically an invisible raincloud of misery raining over his head. Pursing his lips, he decided to turn that frown upside down. It was totally spoiling the mood around here.

"Hey Orochi, try some of this," Tsunade said, leaning forward to grab some spring rolls for him.

"ACHOOOOOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade screamed when Jiraiya practically sprayed a mouthful of milk across the table and into her face. Beside her, Orochimaru had managed to partially shield himself with his rice bowl and with Tsunade taking the blunt of the blow as she made to pass him food. But even he was dripping with milk. Lowering his dish, he said in disgust, "I am almost fully recovered from my cold. I don't need you to spread more germs to me, idiot."

"I'll kill you!" shrieked Tsunade, standing up with raised fists.

Jiraiya quickly jumped up from the table and hopped out the window. "You'll have to catch the great Jiraiya first!" he laughed, baiting her to chase him.

"Hmph." Standing up, Orochimaru stretched his arms briefly before making a hand seal. "Hime, bait him to the nearby river."

Tsunade grinned and ran out the door as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Alright!"

Sarutobi slowly put down his dish and said quietly, "I apologize for the ruined meal."

Goga roared with laughter and waved him off. "That was hilarious!"

His wife laughed as well. "Will you be going after them?"

"I should yes," Sarutobi said with a chuckle. "I don't think Jiraiya knows how to swim."

* * *

"Ack I'm all wet!" screeched Tsunade. She raised up a fist and hit Jiraiya on the head, making him sink down the waters of the river.

On the shore, Orochimaru sighed and splashed some water on his face. He watched for abit as Tsunade and Jiraiya splashed water at each other before saying, "Let's go back."

"Coming!" Tsunade ran over to him, waters splashing around her ankles. Jiraiya followed closely behind.

They made to head back to the distant farm when all of a sudden, Sarutobi showed up. "I hope you three are ready for some training. Making your teacher run after you like this is bad for my digestion."

Tsunade gaped. They were going to train while on the mission? "Ehhhhh? We haven't done much. We even got free food and a place to stay. Is this really a mission, sensei?"

Sarutobi shrugged and said, "The couple was more interested in seeing little kids run around than getting actual chores done. That was the main point in their request." Orochimaru crossed his arms, a suspicious look on his face.

Jiraiya asked, "What are we training for, sensei?"

"Watch carefully, all of you." Walking towards a tree, he began walking up it. Standing upside down, he was amused by their look of amazement. "It never gets old," he chuckled.

"Wow! I wanna do that!" Jiraiya charged up the tree. But before he even took more than five steps, he fell down. "Owww!"

"Jiraiya..." Sarutobi rolled his eyes as his student landed head first on to the grass. Releasing his chakra hold, he landed beside him and said, "Listen closely you three." He began explaining to them on how to mold chakra. "You need to combine both body and spirit energy to the fullest, to maximize chakra cost. The worst you are, the quicker you'll tire out during a fight. You'll also need to know how much chakra for each element you'll need to use for certain techniques to make it more effective and powerful. This training will help you with that."

Orochimaru stared at the tree that loomed over their heads. "It's hard to focus chakra to the feet. If we climb that way, we'll get to practice controlling and mixing chakra."

"Very good Orochimaru," praised Sarutobi, once again impressed by his insight. "Alright, pick your tree and get started. As you're all beginners, run to give yourself an extra push."

Orochimaru closed his eyes and concentrated hard, pushing his chakra to his feet. Once he was ready, he charged up the three at the same time as Tsunade and Jiraiya. He looked over in amusement when Jiraiya fell backwards, screaming his head off. His chakra starting to weaken, he hurriedly grabbed onto a branch and swung himself on top of it. On the other tree, he could see Tsunade continuing to head upwards until she reached the very top and cheered.

"Sensei! Look look! I'm at the top!" She grinned mischievously and said, "And it looks like Jiraiya is at the bottom."

"Shut up you flat ironing board!" retorted Jiraiya. He ran for it when she threw a thick tree branch at him.

Sarutobi laughed. "Very good, Tsunade. Looks like you have the best chakra control here."

She giggled in delight, calmly walking down the tree with her skill. When Orochimaru landed down beside her, she was happy when he said, "You did well, hime. I didn't think you'd get it on the first try."

"Not every day I beat you at something," she said with a wink. "You should get me something for this." She could see him smirk in amusement.

"Perhaps," he replied, turning back to his tree to continue practicing.

"Ok! I'm gonna get serious too!" crowed Jiraiya, charging up the tree. "If I beat Orochimaru, go on a date with me Tsunade!"

Tsunade immediately glowered at him. "For heaven sake you idiot!"

"Come, let them practice. They still got a long way to go," said Sarutobi, holding out his hand and taking Tsunade. To the boys, he shouted, "Come back for dinner you two!"

"Ow!"

Sarutobi winced when Jiraiya fell down on his head again. "Jiraiya! Try to land on your feet! You'll hurt yourself if you keep hitting your head."

Tsunade giggled and tugged on his hand. "Think he'll get even dumber, sensei?"

* * *

Three hours later...

"Man... my whole body hurts," groaned Jiraiya, lying flat on his back. He rolled over onto his stomach and moaned. "My stomach hurts too. I think I had too much chicken."

Panting and sitting against the tree, Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya hugged his stomach. "You should go back and rest," he commented.

"If I wasn't feeling bad, I'd totally have beaten you," groaned Jiraiya, heading in the direction of the farm. "Augh!" He barfed and held out a hand to stabilize himself. "I think falling down so much might have made my food go back up or something." He shook his head, making his wild hair swing back and forth. "I'm going to bed. See you later Orochimaru."

Orochimaru watched blankly as he left. Looking up at the sky, he noted that it was orange, streaked with laces of blue and purple. Night was soon approaching. Standing up, he warily took a look at Jiraiya's vomit. The smell was nauseating and he put a hand over his nose with a grimace. From the looks of it, most of the food that had been expelled was that chicken honey yakitori.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a few bees buzzing nearby. One of them landed on a bright pink and red flower and he gazed at it for a few moments before his eyes widened. Walking over to the plant, he bent down and cautiously looked it over, making sure not to touch a single part of it. "Oleander," he said quietly. He watched as a few of the bees disappeared out of sight. One of them however, returned to a nearby hive and his expression grew grim.

* * *

"Geez, serves you right for being a pig," muttered Tsunade as she wet a towel in the water basin and passed it to their teacher, who was looking over Jiraiya worriedly. "He probably just ate too much, sensei."

"I'm dying," whined Jiraiya, pulling the covers of his blanket up to his chin.

Sitting beside him, Sarutobi said worriedly, "He is looking incredibly pale. I'm no good at medicine but I think it's alittle more serious than just overeating and overexerting." He looked over his student once more. "Other than a few bruises from falling down, I can't see anything else that could be making you feel sick."

Tsunade yawned and crossed her legs. "I have some sleep medicine, sensei. Should I give it to him?"

"Probably," sighed Sarutobi. "Tsunade, take care of Jiraiya. I'll go ask for water and porridge for him. He shouldn't be eating solid food tonight."

With that, their teacher left. Watching over Jiraiya, she couldn't help but feel alittle sorry for him. He did look really sick. He was almost as pale as Orochimaru and he was groaning. Trying to distract him, she asked how he was doing with the training. Jiraiya forced a grin and replied, "I'm about three quarters up the tree haha. Orochimaru is only halfway."

Tsunade said in exasperation, "You know he was already more than halfway up the tree for his first attempt, right?"

Jiraiya said jealously, "Oh so you were watching him and not me?"

"Hehe." She giggled. "I watched you fall. But that's it." When he stuck his tongue out at her, she did the same thing.

The Shoji door to their room suddenly opened and Orochimaru jumped up the steps to the porch, his eyes serious. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Eh?" Tsunade stood up. "Orochimaru, what's-"

"He's poisoned."

Tsunade gasped. "What?"

From the pocket of his sleeve, he drew out a scroll and laid it down on the ground. Making a hand seal, he said, "Release." From the scroll, a vial of honey appeared and he held it up. "All of the beehives around this place is near Oleander flowers. It's a common and ornamental plant but it's extremely toxic. The nectar the bees collected and made into honey, is now poisonous."

"Then the honey we ate is..." When he nodded in confirmation, Tsunade quickly sat Jiraiya up. "Puke it out!"

Jiraiya groaned and said, "I already barfed back in the forest."

Orochimaru spoke up. "I've been smelling the plant all day, until I realized what it was."

"The flowery scent around here?" asked Tsunade.

"It's also Oleander. The clothes Goga and Marui wore is drenched in it and alot of the smell was also coming from their storage room." Orochimaru opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. His eyes sharpened and he quietly closed his mouth again. "It's not poisonous if we normally breathe in the scent. But body warmth and heat, causes the flowers to rot, or the perfume to heat up. Once you burn the flowers, the fumes are hazardous."

"So what does this mean? Am I going to die?" groaned Jiraiya.

"It means..." Orochimaru's eyes turned a poisonous yellow. "Someone is trying to kill that old couple. The clothes they wear and the honey they're eating is poisoning them." He then turned to Tsunade and said worriedly, "Did you eat any of the yakitori?"

"Ju-just one piece," she said nervously. He visibly relaxed and she couldn't help but feel warm inside. "Thanks for worrying, Orochimaru."

He nodded, not noticing her pink cheeks. "Go tell Sarutobi-sensei. I'll help Jiraiya to the bathroom to help him throw up the rest." She ran off to do as he said and he turned to his white hair teammate. Pulling one of his arm over his shoulder, he helped him to his feet. "Let's go."

"Augh, this sucks," Jiraiya complained. "How are you going to make me throw up anyways?"

"I'll shove my hand down your throat," Orochimaru said calmly.

Jiraiya glared at him. "Why do I get the feeling you are enjoying this?"

The corner of his lips twitched and he said slyly, "Perhaps you aren't such an idiot after all, Jiraiya."

"I should barf all over you," Jiraiya said grumpily.

* * *

 _It's because we're at war..._

* * *

Darkwings13'

-Reference to Shippuden ep 127 for tree climbing

Poor Sarutobi. He'd never expect a D rank mission to turn out like this xDDD

This chapter was meant to shed some light onto Oro's relationship with his teacher and friend, Jiraiya. There's no way Sarutobi and Jiraiya would care so much about him if he was an asshole the hole time. Sarutobi clearly loved Oro alot, that he even saw his student back when he was a good kid before he died. :( Also, tried to explain abit about why Oro wanted to learn so many techniques and covet power. I'll expand on this in later chapters, especially with how he feels about the world being unfair and losing all faith in the 'Will of Fire'. Oh, and I'll just hint that snakes have very good sense of smell. XD

\- JigokuShoujosRevenge, greetings friend! Haha, I loved the aphids part in the last chapter. I thought it'd be so him to give Tsunade a flower just to tell her to throw it cuz the aphids would kill the rest of the plants haha xD He's like a creally cute book genius that's alittle clueless about girls. Glad you liked the kids being all cute in the last chapter! :D

-Oh hello to new reader, Lord Creator! Thanks for your kind words friend. I too love Oro's character and am really excited to try and delve into his character, and try to comprehend who he is, and how he's changed through the years. He was so sweet in the beginning, going to his parent's grave and all with Sarutobi :'( Happy to hear you enjoyed my story so far friend! I'll keep doing my best. Cheerios! *holds up glass of juice*

-Guess I'm doing well with trying to portray the development of the team's relationship haha. Thank you ileangie23! And I think Jiraiya for sure probably kept the team photo. He's so similar to Naruto, he probably really missed Oro. As for Oro keeping the picture, I think he did. :) He did went back for his lucky white snake skin. He's a pretty sentimental guy, he just tries hard to hide it. Like how he cried while holding Sarutobi hostage during Konoha's Crush. Oh yea, and if we really compare Naruto with Jiraiya, I'm now reminded of the kissing scene with Naruto and Sasuke. Huehuehue *insert thoughtful guilty face* Thanks again for your lovely time!

:) Happy reading everyone.


	7. Closer Understanding

At the table where they had lunch earlier, Tsunade was seated there with between her teacher and Orochimaru. Jiraiya was sitting in Sarutobi's lap, looking completely dazed but not as pale as before. Orochimaru was stoic as usual and she looked over at her teacher nervously. For the first time, she realized that he could be incredibly scary. The expression he was wearing looked like he could crush an entire army in five minutes.

"Marui, Goga," Sarutobi started, the light of the lone candle on the table lighting the shadows under his eyes. "I'm afraid I have something very serious to discuss with you."

"Is little Jiraiya alright?" asked Marui worriedly. "We have no problems if you need to quit the mission halfway to get him treated, Sarutobi."

"I'm afraid there's more to it," said Sarutobi, holding Jiraiya protectively

Orochimaru spoke up in his usual emotionless voice. "He was poisoned by the honey you used to make the yakitori."

Goga's eyes widened. "What?!"

He took out the vial of honey he had collected earlier and held it up with two delicate white fingers. "You collect honey from the hives around here, correct?"

The old lady nodded. "Yes. It's all natural-"

Orochimaru slowly blinked. "The hive was situated around oleander flowers. Every part of the plant is toxic, including the nectar."

Marui put a hand over her mouth in shock. "This is... I'm so sorry. We didn't know-"

"There's even more," Sarutobi said curtly. "You yourself, are being poisoned. And not just from the honey."

The old lady made a fearful sound and clutched onto her husband. "What?"

"Your clothes are soaked in the smell. Your storage room either contains rotting oleander flowers or something else that's soaked in it. I smelled it immediately when I walked past it," said Orochimaru.

"Oleander's fragrance is also poisonous?" asked Goga.

Tsunade spoke up this time. "No, they're actually common as garden plants and many people like the smell. That's why no one noticed there was something wrong except for Orochimaru." She held up a finger, repeating what her friend had said earlier. "But if you burn the flowers, the fumes are hazardous. Either you hung your clothes over the flowers as they burned, or you crushed them and put the extract on your clothes. Your body heat eventually breaks the bonds in the chemicals which produces the fumes from your clothes."

The team let the information sink in for the couple. The two were sitting there, seemingly in shock. In their teacher's lap, Jiraiya dozed off and Sarutobi glanced down briefly at him before saying, "Do you know who is responsible? Or was this just a fatal mistake on your part?"

The old lady immediately put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. "That's... that must be-" She wailed into her hands. "We never knew and wondered all this time. How our three grandchildren died."

Tsunade gasped. "Your grandchildren?"

Beside her, Orochimaru also realized. "Your storage room. The stuff in there belonged to them." If he had to guess, her grandchildren's clothes must have also been soaked in oleander.

"I'll kill that bastard!" Goga stood up, his face beet red and his eyes bloodshot.

"Goga!" shouted Marui, standing up and pulling at his arms, her face wet with tears.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked loudly.

The old lady began sobbing even harder. "Goga's brother... he was the one who sent our grand-kids the clothes and bottles of perfume." Tears cascaded down her cheeks in rivers. "My son and daughter in law died from illness and left them in our care. But a year ago, all three died in their sleep. I-I didn't know. They puked and seemed under the weather for a few days, but they were completely fine after and even played. When I went to wake them up..." She choked and shook her head, completely heartbroken. Touching her kimono, she whispered, "They loved the smell. So even now, I kept using the perfumed extract to remind myself of them."

"Why would he do this?!" cried Tsunade, horrified by what she was hearing.

Marui's husband wiped harshly at his eyes. "That bastard never got over the fact that I inherited the farm instead of him. When he got all quiet and tried to make peace, I knew there was something not right." He slammed his fist down on the table. "He just wanted me to put his name into my will should something happen, and then he was just waiting for my family to die to get the farm and then sell it. With the way we're being poisoned, no one would suspect him."

Orochimaru bit down on his lips, feeling his throat burn. Why was life so fragile and unfair? His slender brows dipped down in quiet anger.

Sarutobi looked up at the old couple and said, "I'll have to terminate this mission, for the safety of my students."

"Sensei!" Tsunade protested. "We can't just leave like this." She cracked her knuckles. "I won't let a dirty scumbag go running around without breaking both his legs."

Orochimaru's voice was low as he said, "I am in agreement."

The old lady cried, "I'm so sorry for dragging you all into this mess. I just wanted to see kids run around this lonely place once more and see you all have fun. But instead, I put you three in danger."

Sarutobi paused briefly before saying to his kids, "Get ready, we're going for our first C-rank mission."

"Eh?" Tsunade was confused. Where did this new random mission come from?

"We'll bring him to justice, for the sake of Marui's deceased grandchildren." Sarutobi stood up, carrying Jiraiya on his back. "That, and I won't let anyone who hurts any of my students get away with anything."

"It will be difficult to wring out a confession," noted Orochimaru.

"Which is why it's a C-rank mission," Sarutobi said with a smile. He said to Goga, "Your brother is Kazuko Aminai, correct? If I remember, he owns a herb shop in Konoha."

"Yes. That's probably why he knew about the effects of that flower." Goga said angrily, "If you can bring him to justice, I'll pay the price for this C-rank mission." He looked away and said bitterly, "If he wasn't my brother, I'd rather you just wring his neck."

Matsui wiped at her eyes and choked. "It will not bring my grandchildren back, but it will give me peace to know he'll be behind bars. Please..."

Tsunade ran up to her and hugged her. "We won't let you down."

"Hime."

Everyone turned as Orochimaru spoke up. "Now will be a good time for your ghost stories."

"Eh?"

* * *

Two days later...

"Tsunade, your friends are here."

Hopping off the bed, she ran to the door. "Thanks, mom! I'll let them in myself!" Opening the door, she pouted at the two. "You're both late!"

Orochimaru showed little to no emotion at the statement. "Idiot here managed to walk into a pole and had a bleeding nose for twenty minutes because he stared at girls. So I had to wait with him in the bathroom as he cleaned up."

Jiraiya shot his teammate a dirty look. "Why didn't you tell me I was walking towards a pole!"

"I assumed that at this age, I didn't need to hold your hands," Orochimaru replied, calmly walking into Tsunade's room.

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at the pale boy before walking in. His jaw dropped when he saw the large bed with the transparent gold canopy, mountains of stuffed animals in one corner, the seating area with three large gold and white sofas around a glass table, and a giant painting of her as a kid hanging up on the wall.

"You can stop staring now," Tsunade said, hopping onto the sofa and hugging her blue and white stuffed slug animal.

Jiraiya pointed up at her picture. "Wow, you look really good."

She grinned and patted her cheeks in delight at the compliment. "My grandmother got it done for me when I graduated." Pointing to her mountain of stuffies, she said, "My grandpa and parents bought those for me. My study table was made by my grandpa as well. My grand-uncle got me the bed with the canopy. He also found really nice curtains for the two windows." Giggling, she held up the slug stuffie that was in her lap. "And this is my favorite stuffed animal. My grandpa got it for me so I can give it to Orochimaru. He didn't like it though, and returned it."

Jiraiya grumbled, "Why did give him a present?"

"She punched me in the head on our first day of school and knocked me out," Orochimaru replied dryly, sitting beside her. "That was her attempt to apologize for it."

Jiraiya pulled on his hair. "But you punch me all the time. How come I don't get anything?"

Tsunade stuck her tongue out at him. "Unlike Orochimaru, you deserve it."

"Enough," said Orochimaru curtly, drawing out a scroll from his sleeve. "Let's get started."

Still grumbling, Jiraiya sat down beside Orochimaru and pulled out a piece of paper from his bag. "I've mapped the location of the road he'll have to take if he wants to get your order in on time."

As the paper was placed down, they all went quiet and stared. A few awkward seconds passed before Orochimaru said dryly, "This is a picture of girls in swimsuits." It kind of looked like that one school trip he skipped out on back at the Academy, where they got to go swimming. He didn't care for it and Tsunade could not persuade him to go no matter how many days she offered that he could study in her family library. In the end, they ended up going out for ice cream.

"Oops," Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"PERVERT!" Tsunade sent him flying out her opened window with a strong punch. Sitting down heavily, she said, "Honestly what kind of kid has those thoughts at this age?"

"You were four when you went around gambling," he said listlessly, opening his scroll. "Let's just continue while he walks back."

"I'm done my part." Tsunade walked over to her closet and pulled out three outfits. One was a pink and cheery blossomed kimono with a bright green obi. The second was a beautiful night blue yukata, with light purple rope-like obi. It was simple but elegant in design. The last outfit was an orange yukata with falling autumn leaves and long broad sleeves. She sniffed the pink one. "They're all thoroughly washed by my servants as you asked." She gave the outfits a sad look. "Kind of ironic that we're using the outfits he gave those kids, to catch him."

"You reap what you sow, hime." He made a hand sign. "Release." A small obsidian black box appeared. The surface gleamed and shone and he gently unclasped the lock. Inside were a variety of vials, all neatly labeled and he delicately tapped on a vial with bubbling green liquid. "Just like I'm using the herbs he's selling."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade, laying the outfits and walking over to his side.

His golden eyes raised up to meet her own hazel orbs briefly before he snapped the box shut. "Something that will make you hallucinate. It's an incomplete recipe from my father, though, so I'm not too sure of the side effects."

Tsunade was surprised. "Your father?"

"He was talented with chemistry and biology," Orochimaru answered, stroking the surface of the small box. His eyes then grew sad as he murmured, "Once... he made me glow sticks with a chemiluminescence reaction. I helped him add in cobalt to catalyze it."

Tsunade didn't understand what the words chemiluminescence or catalyze meant, but she was disheartened to see the shadow of pain that haunted his eyes. Patting his shoulder gently, she smiled and said, "I can't wait to see you use his sciency stuff in action, Orochimaru."

He nodded briefly and resealed the box, his gaze lingering on the smooth paper. "It's sad, isn't it?"

"Hmmm?"

"How a whole and complete family, can be broken so easily," he said, slowly rolling the scroll back up.

She nodded. "It's terrible. Poor Marui and Goga. They must be so sad."

Orochimaru closed his eyes tiredly. The pain of seeing the ones you love, dead before your eyes. That pain could not be described by any words. To go back home and feel like a part of your life had been ripped out without good reason, was tormenting. Happiness was a fickle thing, he thought. It was so hard to maintain and so fragile.

"Orochimaru," she said worriedly. The door to her bedroom and Jiraiya walked in with leaves sticking in his white hair.

"You're so bad tempered, you'll never find a boy-" He stopped his sentence when he caught the look of sadness on Orochimaru's face. "Hey, you alright?"

He turned his head away. "Just hurry up with the map, Jiraiya."

"Ok... here." Laying out a piece of paper, Jiraiya pointed to a badly drawn road. "Once he leaves, he'll have to cut through this part of the forest to reach these hills. That's where the flowers you wanted, Skimmia grows." Tapping on his chin, he said, "I guess we'll need to plan out the attack spot."

Orochimaru peered closely at the paper before holding out a pale hand. "Pencil." When it was handed to him, he slowly drew a circle around a cluster of trees that was adjacent to the road. It was about more than three quarters way to the destined hill and he said, "The dense trees provide good cover for us and for Sarutobi-sensei to work the effects for this plan. It's also far enough that on one would accidentally stumble upon us." He looked over at Tsunade. "You'll need to run ahead and plant a few explosives. Block all paths of escape just in case."

She nodded. "Ok."

He then turned his eyes on Jiraiya. "You've perfected your transformation technique yet?"

Jiraiya leaned back against the opposite sofa and propped his legs up on the table. "It took a whole day, right after I recovered, but I'm sure it's perfect now."

Orochimaru gave a curt jerk of his head before saying, "I have my own concoction readied." He touched his sleeve. "Before we start, I'll hand you both an antidote."

Tsunade kicked her legs back and forth in thought. "We'll attack at night yea?"

Orochimaru nodded. "He can't rest anywhere besides outside as there are no inns or place to rest, so it's guaranteed if we attack at that time. Anyways, now we need to notify Sarutobi-sensei so that he can back us up and be ready for the capture after that man confesses everything."

Jiraiya sighed. "Isn't there a way we can make a truth potion? Or you know, hire someone who knows genjtusu to do this? Or someone from the interrogation force to break into his mind?"

Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised by the offered suggestions, despite them being out of the question. It meant Jiraiya had at least put in the time and effort to do some research. "Jiraiya," he explained. "No truth potion has been made yet. Using genjutsu means we're giving the mission away to another team. Also, the interrogation squad has more important things to do. That, and they'd charge a fortune for their skill." When the white hair boy pouted in resignation, Orochimaru said coldly, "Quite frankly, the quickest way would have just been to kill him."

Jiraiya stared at him in shock while Tsunade said loudly, "Orochimaru! How could you say that?"

"Why not?" he asked simply.

"Because it's... it's wrong to kill him!" Jiraiya said vehemently.

"How?" When the two couldn't answer him, Orochimaru said in distaste, "Then I stand by what I said." Standing up, he made to head out. "I'll go tell sensei. Get your stuff ready-" When Jiraiya grabbed onto his wrist, his eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me."

Jiraiya glared back at him. "I'm not letting you go until you realize that what you're saying is wrong. You're talking about killing a human life! Argh!"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade ran over to him as he hit the floor hard, a bruise blossoming over his cheek.

Orochimaru said flatly, "Better people than him have died for far nobler reasons. Why should a worthless man who has ruined an entire family be allowed to live?"

Jiraiya shouted back, "Who are you to judge?!"

"And who are you to question me?" spat Orochimaru. "You who barely managed to pass graduation, failed the bell test and fall behind me in everything we do." He turned on his heel and said angrily, "You don't understand anything."

"Shut up!" Jiraiya launched himself at the pale boy and gagged when Orochimaru ducked his punch, elbowed him in the chest, and then followed up with a heel kick to his stomach. His white yukata settled down elegantly as he dropped his offensive stance.

"Stop it both of you!" Tsunade shrieked as Jiraiya hit the back of her sofa and fell to the floor.

"You're not even worth my time," he said as he left.

"Why you-"

Tsunade pushed him back down and glared at him. "I said stop it."

"Why are you defending that jerk?" asked Jiraiya angrily. "You agree with me, right?"

Her chestnut colored eyes turned slightly sorrowful as she looked over at the opened door. "Because I understand what he's been through and what he's going through." When Jiraiya stared at her in confusion, she said quietly, "He's probably really mad about this whole thing. He's... an orphan, Jiraiya."

The word shocked Jiraiya. "Orochimaru is..."

Tsunade nodded, rubbing her arm unconsciously. "I don't think he used to be like that. I've seen his family photo and sometimes, he mention the good times he used to have. But ever since his mom and dad died, he's become withdrawn." Her lips trembled slightly. "When I first met him, he pushed me away. He was lonely but he told me he'd rather bear that pain, then form bonds with others since he's afraid of how much more painful it'd be if the relationship ends."

Jiraiya crossed his legs and said with some regret, "It's not much of an excuse for what he said but... I guess I didn't understand him at all."

"He can empathize with Marui and Goga's pain at losing someone precious, so that's why he's acting this way," Tsunade said. Hesitantly, she looked over at the bruise on Jiraiya's cheek. "Please don't tell on him to sensei, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya nodded briefly. "I still think he's wrong, but I guess now isn't a good time or good way." Pouting, he gingerly touched his cheek. "My handsome face is ruined. How can I talk to cute girls now?"

Tsunade smiled and jokingly punched him on the arm. Softly, she said, "Thank you, Jiraiya."

* * *

"Oh hoho." In his office, Sarutobi nodded and smiled proudly at his student as he leaned back in his plush purple chair. Tapping a finger on his crystal ball, he said, "You've really planned this out well, Orochimaru. I'm impressed."

"The idea was inspired from Tsunade wanting to tell ghost stories earlier," Orochimaru replied simply.

Sarutobi noticed his deadpanned expression. "Are you worried about the mission?"

"No, it won't fail," he said with absolute confidence.

"Sarutobi-sensei! We're here!" The door opened and Tsunade walked in, dragging a reluctant Jiraiya by the hand. "Everything is ready!"

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi said worriedly. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, this?" Jiraiya grinned sheepishly and poked at his bruise. "I accidentally walked into a pole." His teacher sighed while Tsunade looked at him appreciatively. But it pissed him off that Orochimaru didn't seem to care that he was not ratting him out.

Standing up, their teacher said, "Let's get going."

* * *

What the hell?" Kazuko Aminai pulled the hood of his cloak over his head alittle more from the chilly air and creeping fog that was surrounding him. The trees stood tall like ominous dark blots against the dark night sky, where only a crescent moon shone down upon them. A sudden light fragrance wafted up his nose and he sniffed the air curiously. His square jaw tightened slightly, feeling creeped out by the sudden fog and cold.

Behind the tree, Orochimaru slowly put the stopper back into the empty vial after he doused his blue yukata with it. His golden eyes shone like a cat and he jerked his head at Tsunade and Jiraiya, who were also hiding. The three of them made rapid hand seals and quickly transformed.

Tsunade's hair was now a soft dark green and her eyes were now as golden as his was. Her tanned skin contrasted nicely with her pink kimono and she was the identical image of the old couple's granddaughter. As for Jiraiya, he now had a chipped tooth, stylish brown hair that was cut short and a band-aid over his right cheek and was wearing the orange autumn leaves yukata. Without having to check himself, he knew that his transformation was successful. His skin had more color, his hair was still black but tied into a high ponytail and his eyes were midnight blue. The fog around his legs thickened and he slowly walked out from behind the tree. "Grand-uncle."

The man whirled around and said, "Who's there?"

Tsunade ran over to Orochimaru's side and said sweetly, "It's us grand-uncle!"

"Hey hey!" Jiraiya ran out and put his arms around his teammates shoulders. "Long time no see! I've been **dying** **to see you again.** " His voice was a ghastly deep echo that tinged with malice and he laughed at the look of fear on the man's face.

He trembled and stepped back in shock before wiping at his eyes.

"It's no dream," Orochimaru said, tilting his head and letting a strand of his hair drift across his face. Slowly, his eyes turned blood red.

Tsunade giggled and hissed, "Remember how you used to scare me with stories that some monster lady would catch and eat me if I didn't go to bed on time like a good girl? Why are you out this late?"

"Tha-that's-" The fog suddenly rose up and blocked off everything from sight. In the next second, she popped up before him in an adult form.

"Maybe I should eat you for not being a good little boy!" Her green hair was now wild, her eyes shining red and her face skeletal like a hag, trying to pull him into her grasp, her teeth clacking at his ears.

Screaming, he made to run for it but then Orochimaru appeared from behind him and looked up at him coldly. "Why did you give us these clothes?"

Jiraiya walked up beside him slowly and said, **"They made us feel terrible grand-uncle."**

Kazuko shook his head rapidly and backed away. "No! I-I didn't do anything wrong. Why are you three bothering me!?" He screamed when Orochimaru moved in front of him. Slowly, his lips curved and he opened them to reveal fangs as he smiled.

"Don't lie to the dead, grand-uncle."

" **Hey hey,"** said Jiraiya, brushing back his brown hair. **"You were always the type to hold a grudge. If he kisses my feet and confess, I don't mind forgiving."**

Orochimaru said darkly, "You were always the weaker one. No wonder you died first." He reached and grabbed onto a fistful of the man's cloak and hissed, "This person here killed us all for some coins. Why can't I bite off his head?"

"He's right," moaned Tsunade, still wearing her hag-like appearance. She grabbed his hair and said bitterly, "You promised to buy me more beautiful kimonos, grand-uncle. Come with us to the other side and keep that promise!"

"I'm sorry! Please!" The man's eyes were wide with fear and he was trembling as the three of them surrounded him.

Orochimaru could tell from the dilating pupils, sweat and rapid heartbeat, the effect of his poison was working well. By combining the hallucinatory effect of psilocybe, a toxic mushroom with eucalyptus oil which weakens the mind through inhalation, the concoction would produce visions, exaggerated or disorienting effects on everything one would see, depending on their current state of mind. With the way they were scaring him, what he was actually hearing and see was probably ten times worse. Raising his hand, he pressed his sharp nails across the man's face. "Say it louder. I can't hear you, grand-uncle."

Falling to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut, Kazuko screamed. All three of them had morphed into hideous monsters and whatever was happening now was real. He could feel the warm flow of blood rolling down his cheek and he looked up in terror. Everything was so dark, with only the unnatural fog around him, a skeletal like hag with red eyes and wild green hair, a snake-like small demon that had the eyes of the devil himself, and the other one may look the most normal, but his voice was harsh like gravel and whenever he spoke, it felt like sharp nails were being dragged across his very skin. Was this what had become of his grandniece and grandnephews when they died? "Get away from me!" He scrambled back from them and shouted, "You should all just stay dead! If it's anyone to blame, blame your grandparents for being idiots in trusting me! I was just looking out for myself and getting back what I deserved!"

Tsunade exploded. "How could you-"

Orochimaru immediately dug his nails into her arm and gave her a warning look. If she said anything out of line, it'd blow their cover. But to his horror, Jiraiya punched Kazuko in the face.

"What are you saying you geezer!? What kind of person is willing to kill his own family for some money!"

"Idiot!" Orochimaru hissed. From his emotional outburst, his voice completely reverted back to normal and Kazuko also realized that he didn't sound like a monster or grand-nephew either.

"What the hell is going on?" The man grabbed at his pounding head, struggling to see past his disorientation.

Cold sweat popped over his skin and Orochimaru decided there was no choice left but to use that move. His eyes flashed as he extended his neck to a long length and came up close to the man's face. "What do you think is going on?" he hissed.

Tsunade almost screamed until his hand tightened over her arm once more and Jiraiya's jaw literally dropped to the ground. Back to the situation, he said threateningly, "If you don't want me to bite off your face, apologize and confess to everything you've done right now."

"I... I..."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I what?" Sticking out his tongue, he lengthened it to twice the normal length and lashed it around his neck, slowly strangling him.

In the next minute, Kazuko screamed and sobbed profusely about what he's done and begged for forgiveness, looking like he was going to wet himself. Finished, he returned his head and tongue back to its normal length. "Mission complete."

"Good work everyone," said Sarutobi, dispelling the mist and fog as he came out from behind a tree. Without another word, he threw a kunai attached to a rope and efficiently tied up Goga's brother. "I've recorded his confession. So just gag him while we return to the village."

Jiraiya glared down at the man and shoved a rock into his mouth, not really caring that he cracked a tooth or two in the process. The three then dispelled the technique and resumed their normal appearance. "Hey!" he said excitedly to his pale teammate. "What's that technique you just did?! You didn't even use any hand signs!" He pulled at his neck. "It was super freaky but cool."

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak but then his long tongue lolled out. His cheeks turning bright red, he immediately pushed it back in and said behind his hand, "Ish incompete." Hiding his eyes with his hair, he looked over at Jiraiya, unsure as to how he could have forgotten so quickly about their fight and act like nothing happened.

Tsunade swallowed and asked hesitantly, "Uhhh... when will it be back to normal, Orochi?"

"Day ork so."

Sarutobi walked over and peered down at him. "I have to say, you're a genius for coming up with that, Orochimaru." He rubbed his head. "But I've never seen that technique before. Who taught you that?"

"I ad surkery when ittle," explained Orochimaru, still keeping his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. "Isha yamily techniq dat needed it. I've veen pracking but not purfec yet." When they kept staring, his cheeks turned even redder and he said curtly, "I vant to go ome."

* * *

Back at home, at he looked at himself in the bathroom and stuck out his tongue. Staring at his reflection, he knew he probably looked quite scary back there. Would they think he's weird from now on? As fast as the thought came, he immediately scolded himself for caring. This was a technique, like any other. Aesthetic held no importance, usefulness was the only thing that mattered. Shutting off the light, he exited the washroom and began walking to his kitchen for a cup of warm milk before he went to bed.

He stopped when he heard the knocks at his door. No one else would visit him besides his team. He looked up at the clock on his wall. It was nearly two in the morning. Why would they be here anyways? He briefly considered going to bed and just pretending to be asleep. The knocking continued and he let out a long breath as he headed for the door. Opening it, his round golden eyes widened slightly to see Jiraiya.

"Hey!" Jiraiya grinned and said, "Did I wake you?"

"Bout to co to bed," said Orochimaru.

Jiraiya said awkwardly, "Yea, ok. Ummmm..." He struck out his lips and said, "I just wanted to come and tell you something." When Orochimaru stared at him blankly with his hand still covering his mouth, he swallowed. "I... ju-just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Orochimaru was surprised. The 'great' Jiraiya came to his house at this time, to apologize?"

"And to say thanks," Jiraiya said solemnly, "If it wasn't for you, I and Tsunade would have bombed that mission and then those grandkids would never have gotten the justice they deserved."

"Hmph."

He could see from the annoyance on Orochimaru's face that he still thought it would have been better if they had just killed that man. In a way, Orochimaru was right. That terrible man had no regrets about what he did and was nothing more than a greedy bastard but... Smiling slightly, he said, "That man didn't deserve to be spared. But... but we're better than him, aren't we?"

Stunned by his words, Orochimaru couldn't respond. He resigned himself to a look of exasperation that was mixed with mild disbelief, trying to hide the fact that he was partially moved by what he had said.

"I don't want my rival to stoop to that level," Jiraiya said firmly. "He is ugly and pathetic by his hate. You're smart, a genius like Sarutobi-sensei said. You are too great to be anything like him." He then joked, "Course, you're not as great as me but you're still kinda great."

Orochimaru couldn't help but think that Jiraiya was silly, foolish, and stupid even, for saying things like that. Yet... the words somehow remained stuck in his head, despite how dumb he considered them to be. When Jiraiya smiled, said goodnight and made to leave, he said, "Vait."

Jiraiya paused and waited as Orochimaru disappeared back into his home. A few minutes later, he came out with a small jar. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"Ur alveady ugly normelly," Orochimaru muttered as he shoved the jar into his hands. "Ose this. Halps vith bruises." With that, he closed the door shut and turned off the lights.

A wide grin spread across Jiraiya's face as he said, "Remember to get up early! We have to go back to the farm to bring that old lady and guy the good news! Then we'll have to continue training!

"Oh to ged!"

Jiraiya laughed and skipped away merrily, his hand clutching the ointment Orochimaru had given him.

* * *

 _A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though he knows that you are slightly cracked.-Bernard Meltzer_

* * *

Darkwings13: NOTICE. WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK EITHER ON THURSDAY OR SATURDAY

First, yay I've reached ten favorites! :D So excited and grateful that my story is good enough for it. So much huggles and thanks to Jay Scythe, Joysay, OLASZKECSKE, pinksakura17, Aznereth, BlackLady777, doggy bye, TheAcceptance, drazenburn, and huluputamus!

Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge! I was actually wanting to go with a nice funny farming chapter but since last chapter was already quite humorous, I decided to have this situation to have them bond. Especially with this chapter in showing more of how Orochimaru felt about the situation, how he thinks about life, and it was a good opportunity to further deepen the relationships with the three. Glad to hear that you liked the surprising choice I've chosen. :) Hope this chapter delivered as well. Thanks for reading and for the review as always.

Cheerios Lord Creator! *holds up girly cocktail* you're too kind my friend. I tried to update quickly so that people won't be mad at the cliffhanger ahahah xD Hope this chapter is ok to match up with the plot twist last chapter. Thank you again for your time and review friend, I appreciate it greatly. :)

Oh good to see you BlackLady777! Glad you found the plot twist interesting. I hope I updated fast enough xD Yea no doubt out of the three, Orochimaru was more willing to choose a means to an end approach and I'll actually explain why Tsunade thinks rather badly of Orochi when they're grown up. It won't be for a long many chapters though. I actually think I'll be bawling my eyes out for it. :'( The good thing is that deep in all of their hearts, they still miss each other. Like how she wanted him back in the village in her infinite tsukiyomi and Jiraiya still holds so much regret in being unable to stop Orochi from leaving.


	8. Rejection and Hurt

Darkwings13: Reference to episode 361 of Naruto Shippuden for the Shuriken Shadow Clone training session :)

* * *

"Here are your grandchildren's clothes," Sarutobi murmured, handing over the three neatly folded outfits.

On the porch, Orochimaru watched solemnly as the old lady reached for the clothes and held them to her heart, her purple kimono fabric crinkling at the contact. Quietly, he said, "We've also got rid of all the oleander flowers around the surrounding beehives. Your brother-in-law confirmed that he was also responsible for them."

"Thank you so much... for everything." Her lips trembled slightly as she looked at him, Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Nothing could possibly express my gratitude to you and your sweet darlings. All we can offer besides payment of coin is a picnic that we've prepared for you."

Tsunade gasped as she held out a picnic basket containing a huge assortment of dishes. There was fresh sushi, glazed eggplants, steamy vegetable gyoza (dumplings), cooked tofu, sesame cucumber soba noodles, and squeezed juices. "That looks amazing granny Marui!"

"Yay free food!" Jiraiya hopped up and down with a grin.

Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya and Tsunade loudly cheered and grabbed the old couple by the hand, dragging them out of the house and towards the tall hill in the distance.

Sarutobi laughed, "You'd best hurry or else Jiraiya will eat everything." He gave his student a gentle push on the back and they all went to get the picnic started. Soon, everyone had a cup in one hand, a plate in the other and plenty of food in their mouth and stomach. Unfortunately, some of the food were also flying everywhere.

"Jiraiya, keep your mouth closed when you're eating!" Tsunade yelled as she dodged a falling piece of cucumber.

Swallowing, Jiraiya ignored her and continued his story. "So then, this big fish jumped out of the water and nearly bit my dad's hand off! It had two heads!" He then jumped to his feet and posed, nearly stepping on a cooked tofu dish. It was only thanks to Orochimaru's quick reflexes that saved the dish as he snatched it out of harm's way while he was drinking his tea. "But I, the great Jiraiya, with my quick and intelligent mind-"

At this part, Orochimaru choked on his drink. Holding a sleeve to his mouth, he watched as Jiraiya continued his terrible and exaggerated story. Here, under a cherry blossom tree, watching a gorgeous sunset with a full stomach and surrounded by warmth and peace, he felt himself relaxing. He knew that few missions would end up in such a happy way. Knowing this, he quietly stored away this precious memory, wanting to remember how his first C rank mission turned out, and how he and his teammates managed to give an old couple peace and happiness without losing their own innocence.

"And that's how I saved my dad and the village of the Leaf!"

Tsunade perked up in surprise when Orochimaru joined in, wearing a small smile on his face as he slowly clapped. She was amazed to see how his eyes had grown warm, reminiscent of the rare honey color she loved to see. It meant that he was genuinely happy.

* * *

Three months later...

"So tired," yawned Jiraiya. "Can we finish early today, sensei?"

Orochimaru gazed up at the blue sky blankly as Tsunade scolded him for being lazy. He had to admit, Jiraiya's desire to end early was understandable. They had been pushed pretty hard for the last two months. They were all good with walking up and down trees, and even jumping from one to another by now and were supposed to work on water walking in a day or so. Other than chakra control training, Tsunade was constantly working on her taijutsu by sparing with him, Jiraiya and their teacher. As for him, while he wasn't fighting with her, he worked on all of the techniques he had learned, memorizing all the hand seals and learning about the moves that he could counter his opponents with. This led to him reading books and scrolls on tactical strategies and he was constantly quizzed by their teacher on both techniques and battles from ages ago. In two weeks, he was going to move on to learn kenjutsu, sword techniques that he would rely on if he wanted to save up on chakra. As for Jiraiya... hilariously, he was coached to work on meditation and his fire techniques. The fire part he understood, but he wasn't sure what their teacher wanted when he instructed Jiraiya to meditate. He suspected that perhaps since he was so loud and noisy, meditation would help keep his emotions calm and help him in the future for spying missions.

"Listen up," Sarutobi said, wearing a smile as he stood before them with his arms crossed. At the same training ground where they had their bell test, they were standing in an open grassy section that was surrounded by trees for their training that day. Patches of the ground were missing chunks of grass from the constant scuffling of sandals or accidental fireballs that Jiraiya would belch out during his practice.

When all three of them had his undivided attention, he said, "Since my wife wanted me back early today, I've decided to take it easy on you three."

Jiraiya, as expected, jumped for joy. "Sweeeet!"

"Hmph."

"I guess I'll have time to go gambling today! Come with me Orochi!"

"Hmph."

The other two also gave expected answers. Sarutobi sighed before continuing. "Each of you, come at me and show me one new thing you've learned this week. If it's terrible, I'll tie you to the post for five hours."

Jiraiya gulped. It didn't help when Orochimaru and Tsunade looked over at him. "Hey!" He stuck his tongue out at them and rolled up his sleeves. "If it's anyone who'll get tied up, it'll be Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru's slender black eyebrow rose up in question. Beside him, Tsunade said in exasperation, "Not in a million years, Jiraiya."

"It will happen today," Jiraiya said smugly. "There's no way he can do something new and perfectly." When golden eyes narrowed in his direction, he said, "You've been cramming so many techniques into that big head of yours, that you can't possibly do one super well." He puffed out his chest and grinned. "I on the other hand, have been practicing only fire techniques. I am now a great specialist in it! Soon, I will be known as the Great Jiraiya, master of all fire techniques and the most handsome guy in the leaf village!"

Orochimaru did not look remotely interested in what his teammate was saying and Tsunade snorted in derision. Mentally facepalming, Sarutobi said, "Jiraiya... it doesn't matter if you've been practicing those fire techniques I've taught you. I've already seen them. I want something new."

"S-sure! I got a brand new fire technique I was wanting to show you anyways!" Jiraiya lied quickly.

"Right..." Sarutobi stood there and waited. When he didn't move, he said, "I'm waiting, Jiraiya."

The white hair boy immediately pointed to Tsunade. "Ladies first."

"Hey!" She kicked him in the shin. "I don't want to go first!"

"Ow!" Cradling his injured leg, he shouted, "Never mind sensei! Tsunade isn't a girl because she doesn't have any boobs!"

"I'LL KILL YOU-"

"I'll go first," Orochimaru interrupted. Slowly, he walked forward, reaching into the inside of his outfit. When he was about ten steps away from Jiraiya and Tsunade, he paused and eyed his teacher warily.

Sarutobi also dropped his smile, wondering what new technique Orochimaru had learned this week. Tsunade had the same thoughts but beside her, Jiraiya was wearing an 'I hope he doesn't show off anything cool' look.

Carefully, Orochimaru adjusted his stance, moving his legs and adjusting his feet for balance. In a flash, he whipped out a shuriken and threw it with blinding speed. Making four rapid hand seals, he said loudly, "Shuriken Shadow Clone technique!" Tsunade had already taught him how to make shadow clones a long time ago. When he saw his teacher performed that move a week before on some bandits on one of their escort mission, he returned home and practiced it. It only took three tries before he mastered it, so he never even needed to practice it during their training. Now was a good opportunity to present to his teacher that he was indeed, doing his best to learn and study on his own time.

Sarutobi perked up and smiled, clearly impressed. "He's already picked up one of my jutsu," he thought to himself happily, noting that Orochimaru not only did the hand seals incredibly fast, he also managed to turn one shuriken into seven, an indication of his prowess. Taking out his kunai, he batted away the projectiles.

Clearly, he wasn't the only one impressed. Tsunade raised up a fist, her eyes sparkling with admiration as she shouted, "Good one, Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at her adoring compliment at their teammate, before frowning at Orochimaru, who didn't show much of a reaction to it. His nerves prickled at how Orochimaru was always acting so cool. What he didn't realize was that his friend wasn't at all happy with the results.

Inwardly, Orochimaru was disappointed. He had made ten shadow clone shurikens when he had practiced at home. This here, was only 70% of what he was actually capable of. So even though Sarutobi looked impressed and Tsunade was cheering for him, he didn't think he deserved it.

"I can do that too!"

Orochimaru glanced over as Jiraiya stomped his way forward and Sarutobi said in surprise, "What? You too, Jiraiya?"

Wearing a doubtful look, Orochimaru stayed quiet and watched. "Ehhhh?" Behind him, Tsunade put a hand on her hip, both amused and curious if Jiraiya could actually pull it off.

Finally, Jiraiya pulled a shuriken out from the inside of his outfit and threw it. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes in anticipation, his hand tightening over his kunai.

"Shu... Shuriken..." Making two clumsy hand seals, before digging his hands back into the inside of his outfit, he shouted, "Whatever Jutsu!" With that, he randomly tossed out a bunch of shurikens, his head raised dramatically up at the sky as if he was presenting his glorious self to his fans.

Orochimaru stared in disbelief while his teacher and Tsunade both froze and fell over in incredulity at what they had just witnessed. It was both so stupid and random, it was like seeing a flying pig or an Oonba stomping through your kitchen and all you could do was hit yourself in the face to see if you were dreaming. That was the logic he used when his teacher and Tsunade hit the grass, their limbs twitching.

Immediately, right after she got back to her feet, Tsunade punched Jiraiya on the head and said angrily, "What the hell was that dumbass?!" Orochimaru heard and he smiled in amusement.

"Who are you laughing at?!" Jiraiya said, holding his fist and glaring at the pale genius.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, still smiling as he said, "At the fool, of course."

"I'll beat your scrawny ass today if it's the last thing I do before I get tied to the log!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Stop it you two," Sarutobi said in exasperation as he restrained Jiraiya by grabbing under his arms and keeping a tight hold on him.

Jiraiya continued screaming his head off. "No! Let me go sensei! This is a man's honor that I have to fight for!"

Tsunade had her arms crossed and she said coolly, "You know that Sarutobi-sensei is restraining you only because he doesn't want to see you get beaten up by Orochi, right?"

"Shut up! I'm going to shove all of those shadow clone shurikens up his ass!" Jiraiya struggled even harder. "Then I'll master that technique and shove another twenty up there so that he'll choke on them if he smirks at me!" Sarutobi couldn't help but sweat drop and chuckle at Jiraiya's colorful language.

Orochimaru's smile widened. "You'll probably have to dig up my grave when that happens. By my calculations, it'll take you a hundred years, Jiraiya."

Ten minutes later...

Sarutobi sighed in amusement, leaning against a tree and watching as his students ran twenty more laps before they were allowed to head home. He decided that Jiraiya had suffered enough embarrassment and so, he spared him from getting tied to the log. Deciding not to push his luck, he obediently ran behind Orochimaru and Tsunade.

He had definitely created a fine team, he thought proudly. Their potential to grow was enormous. Not only that, he enjoyed the dynamics of the relationships that was blossoming before his eyes. Orochimaru, the genius, and star of the team were slowly becoming more open and more inclined to talk as time went on. His intelligence and talents were also not only attractive to him, as his teacher, but also to Tsunade. She was clearly very fond of Orochimaru and he knew that there was nothing truer then the saying that talent attracts people. Even without his crystal ball, he was positive that given more years, she would probably be crushing on Orochimaru. It was a common phenomenon he had seen many times before.

He also knew that men notice women. When they grow up alittle more, he was positive that he'd be seeing blossoming affections. It was obvious that Tsunade had caught Jiraiya's eyes on day one. At times, Tsunade showed appreciation for the boy's great golden heart as well. As for Orochimaru, he always had his nose buried in a book and was more interested in his studies. But it was clear he knew Tsunade well and they had a surprisingly close relationship. It wouldn't surprise him if Orochimaru ended up falling for the princess of the village. Just as she admired him for his genius, he respected her for her immense strength and intelligence.

"Rivalry matures both," he said lastly, wearing a small smile. Whether it be romance or ninja training, he trusted that his two boys would come to use the experience to grow stronger and grow closer.

* * *

"Augh! My back hurts!" Tsunade groaned as she, Orochimaru and Jiraiya strolled through the village, finished with today's training.

"Hey! Let's all go to the hot springs then. It'll help with soreness!" Jiraiya pointed excitedly at their village's hot spring in the distance.

Orochimaru shook his head. "You two go on ahead," he said listlessly. "I'm going to get dinner and then go study."

"Alright! See you tomorrow," Jiraiya said eagerly, looking absolutely delighted at getting to spend time with their female comrade alone.

Tsunade punched him. "I'd sooner step on ten rat traps than go to a hot spring with you."

"Fine, how about I just buy you dangos or something?" Jiraiya said, still looking hopeful.

Orochimaru smirked and turned on his heels. "Goodnight, hime, idiot."

Tsunade giggled and said to a pissed off Jiraiya, "From what you pulled today, you're matching the nickname more and more."

After some time, he passed by a bakery. He paused to admire all the beautifully made cakes, buns, cupcakes, and other sweet stuff that sat inside. He touched the sash tied around his waist, feeling the small coin pouch he stashed in it and headed inside. The shelves were lined with a wide variety of treats and fresh bread. The place was nice and warm and well decorated. Its owner had taste since the wall was a pale and tasteful pink with trimming of white. Tables of fresh and sweet bakery products sat around the place. Some were in wrapped cases and some were openly displayed. The pale orange scented candles around the place also gave off an elegant and comforting atmosphere.

Behind the counter, a young woman beamed at him with her warm brown eyes. Adjusting her chocolate hair that was tied up into a neat bun, she gestured to a tray of sweet buns. "These were made just five minutes ago, interested? We're also having a sale. If you buy more than three items, the fourth will be free."

He nodded politely in thanks and looked around. His eyes landed on a tray of monaka, thin crisp wafers sandwiching bean jam These were good for tea, something his teacher partook in regularly. Beside it was another tray of youkan with gold foils, a thick jellied dessert made of red bean paste, agar and alot of sugar. Tsunade was very fond of these. The way she ate them reminded him of a panda bear gorging itself on bamboo. Thinking about how tired she had been for the past days, he decided to get it. It would be good motivation for her if she sometimes got a treat for her efforts. At the same time, he couldn't help but think that he was encouraging her spoiled princess behavior. Walking over to another table, he cracked a smile when he saw a toad shaped sweet bun. Somehow, the eyes sorta reminded him of Jiraiya. "I'll take these three," he said, pointing to the three treats he wanted.

"Lovely," she said with a wide smile, running over with a pair of tongs. "Now, what would you like for your freebie sweetie?"

"Just a loaf of bread please," he replied. It would be good with his eggs for dinner that night.

Once he was finished paying, he walked out with his bag in hand and smiled at no one in particular. For some reason, he was actually alittle excited at the prospect of giving his teacher and teammates the sweets. Other than his parents, he had never given anyone else anything. It also made him feel slightly nervous thinking about it. What should he do? Just shove the sweets into their arms? Noting that it was getting late and that the streets were empty, he speeded up to return home. All of a sudden, someone ran past him and their hand got caught in the handle of his bag, sending his desserts and bread to the ground.

"Watch it!" The older looking boy grouched as he got off from the ground. From the insignia on his grey yukata, Orochimaru immediately realized that he was from the Uchiha clan.

Seeing his ruined bread and squashed box that held the three desserts, he replied thinly, "That will be 1600 ryo."

Brushing back his dark blue short hair, the boy scoffed. "You're asking me to pay you?"

"In case you're deaf, that is exactly what I asked for," Orochimaru replied coldly, looking up at the older boy as he walked over to him.

He grabbed a fistful of Orochimaru's white yukata and said, "Listen here, the Uchiha clan is one of the four noble houses of this village, and we are considered elites. Bugs like you should learn your place." He then snorted. "Oh I know you. That little show-off at the academy. Just because you read a few books and scrolls, you think you're special? You only got special treatment because you're an orphan who caught the bratty princess's eyes."

Orochimaru's snakelike eyes dilated to slits, the golden yellow turning poisonous. He knew that the rivalry between the Senju and Uchiha clan was still strong, but to outright insult Tsunade like this was inexcusable. "She's not a bratty princess."

"Heh. The one that gets freebies everywhere, including test scores and a spot on the Hokage's team? The same one that loses her temper at every little thing that doesn't go her way? If that's not being a spoiled bratty princess, then what do you call it?"

Orochimaru slammed his fist into the boy's jaw before grabbing onto his left hand and pushing his face up close to him. The same way a snake would strike, he yanked hard and pulled the arm out of its socket and twisted it at the same time, making sure to magnify the pain and reduce the chance of it healing properly.

"AUGH!"

Orochimaru watched calmly as the Uchiha went down on one knee and clutched at his shoulder, crying hard at the terrible pain. "If this is what you call elite, then what would your clan define as failure?" he retorted. Cocking his head, he regarded him coldly. "Now I remember. Akano Uchiha... you graduated this year in my class." He gave him a twisted smile. "Double my age, and yet you couldn't even block one move."

"Why you-"

Orochimaru lifted up his right leg and stomped down hard on the side of the side of Uchiha's knee, efficiently breaking the joint by rupturing the ligaments. "Don't be stupid. You should be begging, with the position you're in." His lips curved and he grinded down on the broken knee hard, making Akano scream. "Like you said, people should learn their place right? Stay down there, it suits you."

"Orochimaru..."

His heart stopped in his chest as he heard Tsunade called his name. She had her hands to her mouth in shock. Beside her, Jiraiya was also staring with wide eyes. Last but not least, was their teacher, holding two large bags of groceries. Sarutobi had run into his two students as he went to get some ingredients for hot pot and decided to ask them to join him and his wife for dinner. Tsunade had insisted on catching up to Orochimaru to invite him along and they had arrived just as they saw him dislocate the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sarutobi looked at his star pupil with disappointment. Gently, he handed over the groceries to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Bring them back to my house please." Slowly, he walked over and picked up the crying boy and without looking at his student, he said quietly, "You are to wake at dawn and go clean the monuments on the Hokage mountain. There will be no missions for you for the rest of the month and your allowance from the village will be cut for the next half a year, Orochimaru."

He didn't move or make a sound as his teacher disappeared but he could feel a sudden stabbing pain in his chest at the cold words.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jiraiya, wearing a rare solemn expression.

"I did nothing wrong," he replied quietly, turning to leave. When Jiraiya grabbed his hand, he glared at him. "Don't forget what happened last time, Jiraiya," he threatened.

"I'll put a bruise on your face if you do that to him again," Tsunade said angrily, stepping and glaring up at him.

The words cut him. She had never taken someone's else side before. She had also never looked at him with such disappointment. Always, she had openly praised his achievement, called him a genius and cheered for him. But now... all he could see in her eyes was rejection. Hurt, he wrenched his arm free and said thickly, "Teammates... are supposed to take each other's side right?" When they didn't reply, he said, "You two and sensei would pick someone's else side, rather than me?"

"Because we saw you broke both his arm and knee and said those terrible things to him," protested Jiraiya.

"So what if I did?" Orochimaru snapped back, his eyes flashing. "Why would you care about someone you don't even know, instead of someone you call a friend?"

Tsunade screamed at him. "Because it's wrong you idiot!"

"Then we'll just have to agree to disagree," he said, growing more and more irritated with the conversation. He grabbed onto Tsunade's hand when she tried to punch him. Icily, he said, "Train for another five years, hime." He shoved her aside and disappeared.

"Hey!" Jiraiya jumped up and down angrily. "Get back here coward!" Hearing Tsunade sniff, he hurriedly went over to her side. "He-hey! Did he hurt you?"

She wiped at her eyes harshly and shook her head. "I don't know what to do with him sometimes." Looking at the ground, she said, "He must be getting worse, if he's breaking people's bones over snacks."

Jiraiya bent down and picked up the messed up box. Opening it, he looked at the three crushed desserts and sighed. "The guy doesn't even like sweets. What's gotten into him?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. He was right, Orochimaru never cared much for sweets or desserts at all. "Gimme that!" She snatched the box and looked down at it. When she saw the squashed youkan, she realized instantly that it was for her. Not only was it expensive since it had gold foils (he was a frugal person, he would never buy this for himself), only he knew how fond she was of these. She was always snacking on sweets but she had a preference for only a select few desserts. "Jiraiya, I... I think he bought this for us." Her throat tightened up as she realized this was the first time he's ever bought something for her. "Look, this toad looks like you."

Jiraya's jaw dropped to the ground. But then he said, "Hey! I don't look like a frog!"

Holding the pink box, she bit her lips. "I remember that Uchiha from class... Some are nice but he was a stuck up son of a-" When Jiraiya winced at her foul mouth, she said grumpily, "Orochimaru doesn't care about alot of things but I know that when he gets angry at someone, he has good reasons for it." Drumming her fingers on the box, she huffed, "What happened?"

"Why not just go ask him?" Jiraiya said in a matter of fact voice.

Tsunade immediately clobbered him. "We're his friends! Yet we..." She said sadly, "We immediately thought the worse of him without knowing anything. How can we possibly go ask for the full story from him?"

"I saw what happened."

The two jumped when a white hair boy with a long ponytail jumped down. Dressed in dark pants and a baggy shirt that was hugged with a gray vest, the boy's eyes were warm as he said, "I saw your friend coming out of that bakery shop a few minutes back while I happened to be taking a break from my training."

"Who are you?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sakumo Hatake," he answered politely.

Tsunade gasped. "Eh?! You look different!" The reason why she didn't recognize him was because he always wore a mask back at the academy. Although Orochimaru was the number one rookie, Hatake came in at a close second. The guy, if she remembered correctly, cared more about having fun with his friends than actually studying. He never tried very hard and was more content to let others take the spotlight.

Tsunade and Jiraiya listened intently as this boy told them what he had saw. When he finished, Tsunade fumed. "How dare he called Orochimaru like that and look down on him." She grinded on her teeth. Orochimaru actually got mad when that bastard called her a spoiled princess. He had even bought her a treat. After all this time, when he was finally beginning to open up... and they had to ruin everything.

"If you two truly care, he'll know it," said the white hair boy, still smiling. "Good luck, Miss Senju."

"Thanks for your help," Jiraiya said gratefully.

He waved at them as he leaped back up on a roof. "No problem. I just hate seeing comrades break up and it's better if you two tell the Hokage instead of me. I still have errands to run." He gave them another handsome smile before running off.

Grabbing Jiraiya by the fabric of his shirt, she began dragging him. "Come on! We have to tell sensei!"

"Hey! He-hey! We forgot his groceries!"

* * *

The next morning...

Orochimaru looked up emotionlessly. Even under the weak light of dawn, he could see the mess that awaited him. Some asshole decided to graffiti all three of the Hokage faces, making his job ten times more difficult. Hashirama now had a thick unibrow, Tobirama was sporting a pink blush that would rival that of a lovesick teen girl, and Sarutobi had a giant wart on his nose and a mustache. If he had to guess, it would probably be someone from the Uchiha clan who went to get revenge. With a bucket of water in hand and a mop in the other, he made to jump up when all of a sudden, he heard Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Orochimaru!"

He turned his head and faced them with a deadpanned expression.

Jiraiya panted, breathing hard and bending over as he reached them. "I almost forgot to put on pants. Good thing we caught you." He grinned and held up his own bucket. "The Great Jiraiya is here to save you from chores!"

Tsunade grew nervous when her friend didn't speak or show any emotion at their arrival. She knew he must be furious with them and she took a step forward. Softly, she said, "We're sorry. We didn't know the whole story and just judged you." She reached out hesitantly and said, "When we found out, we went to tell sensei right away. But he couldn't lift your punishment or else the Uchihas might try and make it even worse for you. They're already whining that Sarutobi-sensei went easy on you." She then smiled and pointed up at the Hokage Mountain. "But we're not going to let you do this alone. We graffiti the monument and Sarutobi-sensei gave us the punishment of cleaning up as well. We'll be with you all the way, Orochimaru. I'll even stop gambling and help pay for your allowance loss."

"I'll give you the money from my missions," Jiraiya added.

Orochimaru didn't say anything, his face still blank. Finally, he began walking towards them. With a strike, he kicked over both of their buckets. Jiraiya shouted angrily, "What the hell was that for?!"

His eyes were cold as he said, "Can you recover all of the water that has been spilled?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Can you?" Orochimaru repeated, his voice harsh. "If you break something, can you really fix it?" He said thinly, "I don't need to have my hopes raised up just to be crushed. How do you expect me to ever believe in someone who doesn't understand or trust me in the first place?" But then he shook his head. "Not even. I wouldn't have questioned and immediately taken your side. Even if you two did something wrong, I would have defended you. But you two can't even do that for me." He turned his back on them. "Get out of my sight. I hate you both." With that, he jumped and ran up to Hashirama's rock head to begin cleaning.

Tsunade watched him leave, her heart heavy. Touching the necklace at her throat, she felt her eyes burn and soon, tears leaked out from her eyes. Jiraiya saw and he immediately panicked. "Tsunade!"

"We failed him," she sobbed. She knew how hard it was for him to form bonds. So the ones he did manage to form, was precious to him. From the judging in their voices to the rejection in their eyes, it was the equivalent of stabbing him in the heart. Even now, she could see how hurt he was. Pressing her hands to her eyes, she cried, "I've lost him... and its all my fault."

Jiraiya bit his lips and watched her cry, feeling terrible at the whole situation.

"I want Orochi back," she sobbed, never looking more like a little girl then she did now. It took her a year and a half for him to finally be this close to her. In just a few minutes, she had destroyed it all.

* * *

Darkwings13:

\- In episode 361 of Naruto Shippuden, there's a clear current relationship established with the team. Hiruzen being impressed with Orochimaru, Tsunade admiring and supportive of him, and Jiraiya envious of him since he was crushing on Tsunade lol. With the way Orochimaru was amused by Jiraiya, and with how easily Tsunade complimented him, he was at ease with them. Important quote from Hiruzen that showcase the dynamics of the relationship he was seeing, was "Talent attracts people, men notice women, and rivalry matures both." Seeing as how he says that to Kakashi in the far far future while reminiscing about his kids, I'm guessing that Sarutobi did see those words come true, and that Orochimaru came to recognize Jiraiya as a rival and care for Tsunade. Will expand on this later on :) (Ofc, it's pretty much similar like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura lmao)

-When Oro walked out of the bakery and was all happy and smiling, it's like how he walked in the Naruto ending song 'For You'. It's just too cute :3

\- In episode 178 of Naruto, Tsunade was bribed by Naruto when he bought her youkan with gold foil. So I just decided to use that in this chapter as one of her favorite snacks xD

-Who knows what an oonba is from Naruto? ;D

-I noticed that Oro only did 16 D-rank missions while Jiraiya and Tsunade did much more. That and Hiruzen mentioned that he noticed malice and ambition in Orochimaru's eyes. This is why I wrote about what happened. :( Here we see malice, the ambition we'll see next chapter.

Haha hello JigokuShoujosRevenge! You're always one of the first to review xD thank you so much! Weird to admit but I was always intrigued by his crazy tongue lmao. It also amused me to think that once upon a time, he couldn't control it properly and got embarrassed. X) Kid Oro is just so cute...

Have another huggle TheAcceptance! :D Aha, thank you for your kind words my friend. I got inspired to write an origin story about Oro, since I've always found him incredibly complex and wanted to delve into his mind and descent into why he turned out the way he did. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I've still got so much to improve x/D And you've nailed it my friend. Everything changes dramatically with Nawaki's death. As for Dan... bwahahhaha all I'm going to say is that Oro detested him. Not because of his personality really, but because he thinks Tsunade, who already lost her brother, should not put her heart at risk again by being with someone weak. That, and Dan wants to be Hokage, which conflicts with Oro. I also dislike Dan. Who the hell says the things he says to his girlfriend while he's dying? Like seriously, most would say I love you or live happy or it's not your fault, but he's just like "omg I don't wanna die I want to do a bunch of stuff still." Thanks for the pressure on Tsunade, Dan. Oh and sorry if I'm dwelling too long on their childhood. X) I promise that when they're alittle more grown up, it'll get really really good. (It's going to be hilarious to see how Orochimaru fails at romance. He's completely clueless about it. Hint hint teehee.).

Ah a double review! Omg hi ileangie23! Oh please no worries my friend. I'm so happy to just know you're reading the story. I'm glad to hear you were touched by the talk between Sarutobi and Orochimaru in the last chapter. :'( It is sad how we lose those we love to the poorest of reasons. It's one reason why Orochi worked so hard to become the wind to spin the windmill. He's tired of how unfair the world is to him. His parents deaths was just the beginning sadly... But yea, I totally imagined him as the tactician of the team as well. He's just too smart lol. Omg thank you so much for finding out for me my friend! 8D That's perfect! I'll use that information in my next chapter and write a thank you note in the beginning. :)


	9. Friends

Darkwings13: Much thanks and appreciation to ileangie23 for providing me with data in saying that Tobirama was Orochimaru's favorite Hokage. It contributed to a very meaningful part in this chapter and into the insight of Orochimaru's character. :)

* * *

What in the name of the all the villages did they use to graffiti the damn monuments?! Orochimaru seethed as he scrubbed viciously at the statue of Sarutobi's face. He had been scrubbing for half a day now, and the mustache was still as noticeable as ever. It was obvious after an hour that the mop wasn't going to work so he switched to metal plated scrubbers. By now, he was starting to worry if he'd accidentally scrape off all the earth and end up making his teacher look like he has an under-bite. He supposed he'd find out once he did manage to clear the moustache off.

Sighing, he walked back up to the spiky part of Sarutobi's head and leaped over to Hashirama's flat head to rest. His stomach rumbled and he reached over for his lunch bag for his two hard-boiled eggs. Not like he had much to eat. With his allowance being cut for half a year, he was actually worried about how he'd manage to live. Although he could resume his missions after one month, it was nowhere near enough to cover his expenses. He might have to start pawning stuff from his house. and the thought ate at his heart. That was supposed to be last resort. He wanted the house exactly the way it was when his parents were still alive. Even if he planned on getting the items back, to have it out of the house for even a minute, made him feel terrible. It meant that he wasn't strong enough to protect the house his parents had left him.

"Orochimaru."

Immediately wiping off any traces of emotions on his face, he slowly stood up and stiffly bowed his head. "Lord Hokage."

Sarutobi paused, a look of sorrow on his face. "Orochimaru, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I had meetings to attend to."

"For what reasons? I'm just cleaning," he said emotionlessly. He then added, "There's no one to beat up here, if that's what you're worried about, sensei."

"As your teacher, I should have..." Sarutobi made a weak gesture before saying, "Tsunade told me what happened. I am sorry for thinking badly of you but what you did was still wrong and you must be punished for it. You can't hurt a fellow member of the village like that, Orochimaru." Orochimaru looked away bitterly and Sarutobi walked over to his student. Bending down to his height, he said, "I understand that you were mad. Not only did Akano called you an orphan and looked down on you, he also insulted Tsunade who you consider a friend. But you should have ignored him-"

"Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru cut in, his voice laced with hurt. "Do you know how it feels to be helpless, and watch those you care about get hurt? I couldn't be there for my parents. All I could do was cry when they died." He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed, still wishing he was older so then... he could have... possibly done something to save his mom and dad. "I owe Tsunade," he said finally. "She was the first person to care. I won't let anyone insult her like that. Even if you say that it's wrong, I don't think so. I was only protecting someone I care about."

Sarutobi wore a thoughtful look on his face before asking, "Then why did you push her and Jiraiya away? She cried, you know?"

Orochimaru pressed his lips together and looked out at the view of the village, listening to the wind that was tugging at his hair and clothes. "I don't want to be hurt again. If a friend can't support me in everything I do, then they can't be with me."

"Friends," Sarutobi said slowly, "Also tell each other when they're going down the wrong path. You have to admit the truth, Orochimaru. What you did was cruel."

"It was not undeserved," he replied firmly.

"Would you still answer the same way if I was to cut your allowance for another six months?"

Orochimaru's pupils dilated. "You can't change the way I think, sensei. No matter how wrong my actions were, my feelings were pure."

Sarutobi couldn't help but feel his heart go out to his student. Despite how terrible his actions were, it stemmed from the fact that he truly values his friendship with Tsunade. "Orochimaru, please look at me." When golden eyes met his own dark eyes, he said, "I want nothing more, then to defend you and make excuses for you. You are my precious student and I care very much for you. It hurts me to punish you." He reached out and gently lay a hand on Orochimaru's head. "But I want you to grow up into a kind and loving man. One who can forgive and still be strong for his friends without resorting to violence."

"What would you have me do, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru asked, pulling away with dissatisfaction. "I don't have alot of money but those desserts were for you, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Should I have let Akano walk away and stayed quiet after he ruined my present and insulted my friend?"

"You could have told me," said Sarutobi. "Not only would I have punished that boy and shame his clan, I would have been immensely proud and loved you even more." His voice lowered slightly as he said, "I am still, very proud of you, Orochimaru. You are a genius and a very hard worker. Even after what happened, I am still so glad to be your teacher." When Orochimaru's eyes teared up, he felt his heart tightened up at the gesture and he openly hugged his student. Holding his student tightly, he couldn't help but be reminded of how young and fragile his little genius was. He tries so hard to mask his feelings and was always so hesitant on opening up. Stroking his head, Sarutobi said, "Forgive Tsunade and Jiraiya. Do not be blinded by hate, especially against your friends. They are wrong to have mistaken your reasons for what you did, but they aren't wrong in being shocked by the severity of your actions."

In his teacher's arm, Orochimaru's expression grew sad. "I don't want to be hurt again, sensei."

"But you will not heal if you don't forgive," Sarutobi said encouragingly. "That's what friends do."

Orochimaru's golden eyes grew wistful. "What friends do..."

* * *

His teacher's words echoed in his heart for the next five days. When he wasn't struggling to clean up the Hokage Mountain, he basically locked himself in his house. He still wasn't used to the extra time he now had, and he found himself waking early, his body telling him he needed to get ready for training or missions with his teammates. When he did leave the house to go clean and get food, he knew that Tsunade and Jiraiya were trailing after him when they were free from missions and training. It was silly on both their parts. Both sides were too hesitant on saying whatever it was that they needed to say. He was too proud, hurt and wary of letting them get close again. They were probably just too scared of being rejected again. It was like playing some kind of invisible tug of war game, where you're afraid that if you pulled too hard, the rope would snap back into your face.

He knew it was only around certain times of the day, when they wouldn't be spying on him. It was usually when they had to go home to eat and do their daily homework assigned by their teacher, whether it be readings or physical practice. He was moderately touched that the two both gave up their usual hobbies, gambling for Tsunade and peeking for Jiraiya, to stalk him.

Orochimaru chuckled slightly as he slowly walked home with a small bag of groceries. The next time he visted his parent's grave, he wondered if they'd be amused to hear that he was happy about being stalked. Looking up at the night sky, he sighed. Another day gone... and he still was only done cleaning one of the monument. He had even stayed past sunset to try and get more done. It was now so late that only the main or more popular streets had people walking around. His area was in a more quiet part of the village. Hilariously enough, he lived around old people for the most part. It was only noisy if it was a big extended family with alot of children.

But today was even more dead than usual since there was some kind of celebration going on in the middle of the village. An important mission or something had been successful, and the village was in a state of celebration. Some of the people he passed by were also decked out in their festive outfits.

All of a sudden, a cold wind swept past him and his eyes narrowed slightly. Licking his lips, he tasted the air and found the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. "This had not better be..." he muttered darkly under his breath, his pace speeding up. It was clear that he was being pursued by someone; it was definitely not his teammates either.

He didn't want to fight, especially not with the current situation he was in. He'd be immediately suspected to be the one at fault due to his previous action. Even his teacher wouldn't be able to defend him this time and he knew a much more severe punishment would be in wait for him if he was reckless. His eyes darted to an alleyway. If he went that way, he would be able to reach the Hokage's residence in fifteen minutes.

His lips thin with annoyance, he threw his groceries at the person following him before dashing into the dark alleyway. His sandals splashed through dirty water puddles as he ran past discarded garbage and stray cats. "Augh!" He leaped away as a dog snarled and snapped its jaws at him, ripping away a piece of his white outfit. If he wasn't quick, it would have snagged flesh as well.

His eyes flashed to the right as three shurikens were tossed in his direction. With a graceful backflip, he dodged them and reached into his sleeve for a kunai.

The black and white dog came into view from the shadows, accompanied by a skinny girl with a head of messy brown hair, and red streaks of paint shaped as fangs across her cheeks. She wore a black short skirt over metal armor mesh, along with a black fur short coat on top. He knew immediately she was from the Inuzuka clan. Straightening up, he asked warily, "Who's the other one with you?"

"You won't even remember my name in the morning." From her side, a tall muscular teenager with side swept silver hair glowered at him. His long coat flapped in the breeze and Orochimaru could sense the chakra radiating from his body. This was not your typical run of the mill genin. He was probably even chunin.

"You should be shaking," said the silver-haired boy. "You face a chunin, little brat."

Orochimaru's lips curved. "A chunin... who's what, more than double my age?"

"Why you-"

"Kitso," warned the girl. "Let's get this over quickly before someone sees."

"You said your dog couldn't smell anyone else nearby, right Amane?"

Orochimaru spoke up in his usual toneless voice. "Unless you plan to kill me, I can easily identify you idiots the very next day, especially now that I have your names." He tilted his head. "If this was an ambush, it's the worst I've ever seen. Quite inexcusable, especially since you have a ninja dog with you losers."

The girl, Amane, growled at him. "With your current reputation, if we lie and said you started a fight with us and ended up with broken arms and legs, they'd believe us. What you've done to our friend... the doctors are saying he might never fully recover. You've twisted his arm so badly." Her fangs showed as she snarled at him. "We won't forgive you."

"Whoever asked for it in the first place," Orochimaru asked cooly. "Besides, you two should be thanking me. Perhaps now he'll reconsider a career that he might actually be capable of." When she screamed and threw a kunai at him, he deftly caught it between his fingers. "People like him... will die within three years."

"Shut up! He's an Uchiha! He's stronger than you can ever hope to be!" shouted Kitso.

Orochimaru's shoulder shook. "If he had the Sharingan, then there's hope. Otherwise..." His golden eyes slowly opened, revealing his uncaring nature towards anyone he never formed a bond with. "He's trash that would have been broken sooner or later anyways."

Amane's fists tightened. "I'm taking you down if it's the last thing I do! Come on Kitso!"

Orochimaru leaped up to the roof when she threw a smoke bomb at his feet, trying to cloud his vision so that she could strike. From behind, he heard a whistle of metal and he bared his teeth as he grabbed onto the blade. It cut into his skin, dying the pale skin and white robe red. But it was just the pause he needed. With his other fist, he punched the older boy in the face and kicked him away just as the dog leaped onto his back and the girl strike from the side. Sharp fangs dug into his shoulders but he bit down the pain and turned to use it as a shield, his hand gripping thick fur to make sure it wouldn't leap off. Just as he predicted, she had to stop her attack and he used the opportunity to throw her dog at her at the cost of torn shoulder flesh.

Wincing, he took out a shuriken and threw it at the three. "Shadow clone shuriken technique!" The single shuriken multiplied into fifteen and he charged forward as they batted away at the projectiles. A few cut at their arms and legs and he used the opportunity to run past them. If he could get to his teacher in time... then-

"Four Legs Technique!"

Orochimaru gasped from the powerful impact that came at his back. Slipping over the tiles before rolling off the roof, he dropped down to the ground heavily. Why was that attack so powerful? He grinded on his teeth and rolled away as she landed down where he was moments ago and stabbed at thin air. Holding a hand to his bleeding shoulder, he glared at her. Part of him was still holding back, knowing the trouble he'd be in if he injured them too seriously. Another part of him wished that he could just strangle the both of them.

"Is this all you've got?" Amane asked with a smirk on her lips, crouching low and raking her long fingernails over the ground.

Orochimaru coughed before saying, "I really should have studied up on your clan's techniques beforehand. Dogs don't know when to give up."

"What did you just say-" She choked when he opened his mouth and shot out his tongue, wrapping it tightly around her neck to strangle her.

"Amane!" Kitsu leaped towards them with his sword drawn and her dog also raced for his legs.

With no choice, he had to withdraw his tongue back. He was however, pleased to see the ring of dark bruises left on her neck as she choked and coughed. Lifting up his kunai, he blocked one of the slashes and pushed Kitso back. With his other feet, he kicked the dog and sent it flying into the girl. Forming a succession of hand seals, he shouted, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!" A wall of solid earth rose up, cracking the cement underneath as it made to shield him. He had created a broad dense rock wall that went from one side of the street to another, and high enough that few could jump over. It was going to be cost the village money to fix the place up but he couldn't stand around any longer. He had to go now. Gripping his shoulder, he made to run for it when all of a sudden, the wall split in half with a stroke of the blade. His eyes widened to see chakra swirling around the katana, enhancing its cutting abilities. So that's why... this guy was a chunin. He had excellent chakra control and manipulation.

He made to move to dodge the attack but his legs didn't budge. To his shock, wired strings had been wrapped around both his legs and Amane and her dog were both gripping it tightly. It must have been when he kicked her dog! The sword cut into his uninjured shoulder as he turned his upper body, trying to keep the blade from hitting his more vital areas.

"Oh no you don't," snickered Kitso, drawing out a kunai and aiming for his stomach. His friend snickered as she also drew out a kunai to throw at him.

With a grunt, Orochimaru grabbed the other his wrist to stop him and he lashed his tongue out to tie her up. His other hand grabbed tightly onto the sword hand and the three stayed locked there in that position. He could feel her dog pulling sharply on the metal wires, making it cut into his legs as it tried to help free its master. The blade on his shoulder was pressing deeper into his flesh as he struggled to hold the hand in place. A pool of red was beginning to form around him and his vision was starting to grow hazy from the blood loss. They had all the time in the world, but he was limited to about another fifteen percent of blood loss before he passed out. He could already feel his body growing cold. His mind worked at a furious pace, looking for a way out. Finally, one idea came to his mind. It was a risky gamble but there was nothing else.

He took in a slow breath to brace himself, before shoving the sword downwards, making it slice down from his left shoulder before it cut at the wires at his feet from the pressure he applied. A great spray of blood spilled out from the long cut that traveled from his shoulder to his hip and he made a sound of pain. Withdrawing his tongue, he leaped backwards and formed five hand seals. "Wind Release: Great-" He hacked out a mouthful of blood and went down on one knee. His back flared up in pain and he realized the injury there must have been more serious than he thought.

"I'll finish it! Beast Human Clone!"

In his blurry vision, he saw her dog transform into a copy of her. The two then rushed at him and she shouted, "Fang Passing Fang!" In a whirlwind of claws and fangs, they headed straight for him. Bracing himself, he pushed all of his remaining chakra to his vital organs and raised both arms in an attempt to protect himself.

"Don't you even dare!" Tsunade jumped down in front of him, slamming her fist into the ground with all her might to pop up a thick wall of cement to protect them. Amane and her dog both slammed into it hard and Tsunade grabbed his arm, hastily draping it over her shoulder and leaping to safety as the wall cracked into pieces.

"Heh! The Great Jiraiya has arrived!"

Orochimaru looked up weakly as his friend leaped down behind Kitso. "Fire Release: Great Fireball technique!" The fireball Jiraiya shot out nearly lit Kitso's hair on fire as he ran for it. With a laugh, he ran over to Tsunade and posed. "Tis I! The handsome ninja of justice here to save the day."

Amane and her clone snarled. "So if it isn't the princess and the other useless teammate."

Tsunade glared at the two, her knuckles cracking as she curled her right hand into a fist. "Looks like some wild dogs needs to be taught some manners."

"You really think you can take us on while carrying that baggage around?" Kitso said, holding out his sword.

She also shot him a glare before turning to her friend. "Orochi, can you stand for a second?" He nodded weakly, lifting his arm off her and standing on shaky legs.

"Tsunade-"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't look worried, I got this." She then turned to Jiraiya. "Yo, back me up ok?"

"Whatever you want, you got it," Jiraiya said with a grin, holding his hands together, readied to make hand seals.

Stepping forward, Tsunade closed her eyes and made a few hand signs. "Shadow clone technique!" In a puff of smoke, she formed thirty shadow clones, making everyone there stare in shock at the large number. All of the clones wore a grin as they raised up a fist and they all said, "No one lays a finger on my Orochi without getting their asses kicked to high heaven. Prepare yourself, losers. Jiraiya! Gimme an opening!"

"No problem! Needle hair senbon!" His snow white hair hardened and he lowered his head towards the two, shooting out razer sharp small needles at them, efficiently stunning them into place as it turned them into human porcupines.

With a loud yell, the thirty Tsunades ran forward and dealt them a huge number of kicks and punches. Kitso's swordmanship managed to cut down ten of them before he was overwhelmed and Amane threw herself over her dog to protect it. When Tsunade was done, all three were a mass of bruises and lumps. Giving them a scowl of contempt, she kicked the two both in the head one last time. "If you two hurt my friend again, I'll be the one breaking bones."

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted for her as he helped Orochimaru stand.

"Orochimaru!" She ran over and put her hands over her mouth, horrified by the amount of blood he was covered in. Both of his shoulders were heavily injured and his entire body was battered. "We have to get him to the hospital, quickly." She took his other arm and hurriedly draped them over her shoulder. His blood coated her clothes and skin from the contact and she teared up at the terrible sight.

"Wait..." He looked at them, his face deathly white. "Am I dreaming?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Who's the idiot now? We've always been here for you."

"Orochi," Tsunade sobbed, hugging her friend. When he winced and made a sound of pain, she quickly made to draw back. "Sorry!"

She stopped when he pressed his hand on her back and stopped her. Quietly, he said, "I'm sorry, to the both of you."

"We're sorry too," Tsunade said, tears streaming down her face. Pressing her face against his hair, she sobbed, "I miss you. If... if something like this didn't happen, I was worried you might never talk to us again."

Jiraiya sighed. "Look, Orochimaru. Even if I think you were wrong, now or in the future, I'll never turn my back on you. We're friends, ok?" He paused briefly before saying, "Why didn't you go all out? I know you could have-"

Orochimaru smiled, his eyes slowly closing. "I don't want to... disappoint Sarutobi-sensei and my friends... again."

Tsunade cried even harder as her friend lost consciousness. "He cared, he really does care."

Jiraiya rubbed at his eyes. "Stop it, now you're making the Great Jiraiya all misty eye too." Hugging the two, he sobbed. "Why do I have to have a guy with a stick up his ass and a girl with a raging short temper as friends."

"You're both stupid friends too!" Tsunade cried as she hugged the two boys.

* * *

He didn't mind three painful days of laying in bed with a bruised and battered body and undergoing a blood transfusion. His friends were there with him the whole way, telling him about their days and bringing him snacks. His teacher had never looked prouder when he learned what happened and true to his words, he punished the two perpetrators heavily. Amane was banned from taking the Chunin exam for two years, and Kitso was prohibited from taking any missions for half a year. Others said that his teacher played at favoritism but Sarutobi didn't care. They didn't understand how hard it was for an orphan at six and a half years old, to survive on his own for half a year with no allowance from the village. The fact that Orochimaru was so severely injured also flew past their heads. They only believed in what they wanted to believe in the first place. Out of concern for his teacher, Orochimaru asked that his ban from missions be extended from one month to six months. His request was heartfelt and Sarutobi grew to love his student even more.

Tsunade had gotten so mad, she decided to make it a mission to yell at anyone she heard spreading gossips about the issue. "Look here you idiots! Akano was a stupid jerk who didn't pay Orochi back when he messed up his stuff and called me a spoiled bratty princess. My friend defended me and I don't care if you people do think I'm a spoiled bratty princess, I'm a friend first and foremost. Whoever speaks badly about Orochi and my sensei is stupid and needs a fist to the head to fix them! His stupid teammates also went after my friend first!"

"That's what she keeps saying," laughed Jiraiya as he ate a banana from Orochimaru's fruit basket that their teacher brought him.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, with a book in hand, Orochimaru looked over to Tsunade and cracked a smile. "You're only worsening your image, hime."

"Pfffft, like I care," she said, continuing to munch on an apple. "Like my grandpa always says, friends are precious. Who gives a fig about reputation." A sad expression formed over her face and she sniffed. "You were covered in so much blood, I still shudder thinking about it."

"Stop that," he scolded lightly. "You're a ninja, hime. The sight of blood will be something you'll have to get used to-"

"Shut up," she stood up and rapped him on the head, much to his astonishments. "I never want to see you bleed like that again, you hear me? It hurts me to see that." Her eyes burned. "I'll learn medical ninjutsu if it's the last thing I do, to make sure that doesn't happen again."

He sighed briefly before giving her a small smile. "I promise... you'll never have to see me like that again. Don't push yourself, hime." When she seemed happy with the answer and sat back down, he said slowly, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, tell me the truth. What do you think about me breaking Akano's leg and arm?"

Tsunade said slowly, "When I first saw that, I was scared and thought it was awful. But that's because I thought you were just being cruel. Now..." She smiled at him. "I wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to someone if they like... peeked in on me if I was in a hot spring or something (beside her, Jiraiya gulped). The fact that you got so angry for my sake means alot to me, Orochi. I don't care one bit."

Jiraiya mulled over his words as he chewed. "I think that you didn't have to be so extreme. Punching him in the face would have been good enough."

Orochimaru smiled over the top of his book. Out of the three, Jiraiya definitely had the most morality. Tsunade was also an ethical person but she leaned more to the considerations of those she cared about.

* * *

One week later...

"Looks perfect," Sarutobi said as he and his three students looked up at the Hokage Mountain. Right after Orochimaru was released from the hospital, the three immediately went to go clean together. In one day, they had completely restored the monuments to their former glory. He was also secretly happy to see that his statue didn't have a giant wart and mustache anymore. Chuckling, he asked, "What do you think of the Hokages?"

"Uhhh... they're old?" said Jiraiya.

Tsunade punched him. "What kind of answer is that?! They're the strongest ninjas in the village you pervy no brain."

Sarutobi sighed. "You think I'm old?"

Jiraiya put a hand to his mouth and snorted. "Maybe. But you're also my favorite, sensei."

"Oh ho ho." Sarutobi laughed. "And why is that?"

"Because I doubt the other Hokages would go peeking in hot springs with me."

At that, Orochimaru and Tsunade turned and stared at him. Dryly, Sarutobi said, "Thanks... Jiraiya."

Tsunade rolled her eyes briefly before pointing to her grandfather. "My grandfather is my favorite Hokage. He always got me everything I wanted and took me gambling."

Sarutobi mentally facepalmed. Did both his students just give the shittiest reasons for choosing who their favorite Hokages were? "Orochimaru, what about you?" he asked.

Orochimaru looked up solemnly and said, "The second Hokage."

"EH?!" Tsunade was surprised. "But Orochi, granduncle was the only one who didn't like it when you came over to visit me and stuff."

Her friend slowly blinked his reptilian eyes. "I admire and respect his intelligence, especially with his inventions of techniques. Flying Thunder God, Shadow Clone and Impure World Reincarnation helped win many battles to keep the village safe. His skill with a sword was also legendary."

Sarutobi smiled, extremely pleased with his answers. "Very good, Orochimaru."

"I hope I can become as strong as him one day, and invent techniques of my own," he said solemnly. "Even if I die, my invented techniques will keep my achievements and name alive."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both looked up with him. "I'm sure you'll become strong enough to be Hokage one day," Tsunade said encouragingly. She blinked and said curiously, "I wonder what your monument will look like... Hope they get your eyes right."

"You be Hokage, it's too boring for me," Jiraiya said with a grin. "I wanna spread my fame all over the world as the Great Jiraiya instead of just being Hokage. That, and meet all the pretty girls everywhere. Oh oh, like Tsunade said, make sure they get the eyes correct. It's like your signature look besides the girly long hair."

"Hmph."

Sarutobi smiled up at the monuments, thinking about how wonderful it'd feel to hand over his title to his beloved student. But... he looked down worriedly, thinking about Orochimaru's eyes. There was malice and ambition in them, something that would make him unfit to become the protector of the village. To be Hokage was not to only be the strongest, but to also care for every single person and carry on the Will of Fire. Could Orochimaru be capable of that legacy, if he showed no regrets at hurting those like Akano? Even when he said he wanted to invent techniques, it was for the sake of keeping his name and accomplishments alive, and not for the sake of the village. But as soon as he thought that, he immediately dismissed it. How could he think of his student in such a way? Orochimaru was just withdrawn from others and cold, but he was still young and he can learn. After all, he's already making such strong bonds with his teammates and with him. Such a handsome and intelligent genius like him was something that was also only seen once in a decade. As his teacher, he had to believe in his student.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru," he said. "Come on, it's lunch time. Let's go." Jiraiya cheered and skipped merrily forward. Tsunade giggled and reached for his hand and he happily took it. With his other, he placed it behind Orochimaru's back and smiled down at his favorite pupil. His heart grew light when Orochimaru returned the smile, his eyes warm like honey.

* * *

One year and a half later...

"Hey," Jiraiya said with a grin as he met up with his teammate at their usual training ground. "Want to hear something cool?"

Leaning against the post with a bored expression, Orochimaru tilted his head, an indication that he was listening. Tsunade yawned, leaning against her pale friend with her arms crossed. "I hope it's a new technique or something. You've been like what, meditating for ages now and you still haven't showed us about this oh so wonderful and secret technique that you've been practicing for."

"Shut it, this is actually something important," Jiraiya said, scowling. When the two waited for him to speak, he grinned. "The next chunin exam is in three months. I just asked Sarutobi-sensei and he thinks we're ready for it."

At that, Tsunade cheered and raised a fist in excitement. "Alright! Now you're talking."

Beside her, Orochimaru's eyes lit up. When Jiraiya walked up to them, he looked at his two friends and smirked. "I expect all three of us to pass, understood?"

"Heh," Jiraiya smiled widely and folded his arms. "Been ready since half a year ago. Only icing on the cake that I do need is my super secret technique. Three months should be good for the last training portion of it."

"I'm ready." She picked up a rock and eyed a tree at a distance. With a confident smile, she threw it at lightning speed and they watched as the rock loudly pierced all the way through three thick trees.

Orochimaru slowly looked up as a small bird flew towards them. Holding his hand upward, his eyes flashed and multiple green snakes shot out and snatched at the bird in the air, sending white feathers down on them. Slowly, he lowered his hand and opened it up, letting the trembling and frightened bird take flight once more. "It will be interesting to test out my techniques without holding back," he said with a cool smile, his eyes glowing.

Jiraiya pouted as Tsunade looked at Orochimaru in admiration.

* * *

Darkwings13:

\- Sarutobi asked to go peeking with Jiraiya in episode 83 of Naruto.

-Sarutobi mentioned seeing malice and ambition in Orochimaru's eyes in episode 72 of Naruto, but he dismissed it since he valued his favorite pupil so much. He regretted his optimism of course. :(

-A starting hint of Tsunade's dislike for blood and her motive to become a medical ninja. And a funny nod towards the future where she nearly killed Jiraiya for peeking at her. Guess she's even more extreme than Orochi in the last chapter xD

-In episode 418 of Naruto Shippuden, Orochimaru states that Tobirama was his most respected Hokage. (Thanks again ileangie23!)

\- I was listening to Choji's farewell when Orochimaru was reunited with his friends. Highly recommend rereading that part while listening to that song on YouTube. ^_^

-Next chapter... If I was to have a boyfriend, I'd choose... xDDDD hint

Greetings Lord Creator! Wonderful to hear from you again my friend! I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter :) And if you had the feels, then yay I succeeded lol. It certainly was sad for all three. More heartbreak awaits in their future and even I'm getting sad thinking about it :'( As always, thank you so much for just reading and enjoying. x)

Hello JigokuShoujosRevenge! Haha I'm glad you found what Orochimaru did excessive. It's exactly as I intended, and to show the root of the malice that Sarutobi saw. But other than that malice, is a true and pure heart for those he cared about. Especially with him and his parents, showing tears when he held Sarutobi hostage, being sad about Nawaki and Dan's death for Tsunade, and looking mournful about Jiraiya's death. He's an extreme person, whose wish and darkness for forbidden techniques stemmed out of pure love for his parents when he found the white snake skin at his parents graves. It's also a physical metaphor as Sarutobi died, we see a monstrous Orochimaru screaming at him, but Sarutobi saw the loving child he loved back then. Beneath that darkness, was purity corrupted. Jiraiya still thinks what Orochi did was wrong, but he can empathize. Whereas Tsunade is more likely to forget about how extreme it was (considering she nearly kills her friend for peeking lol). Thanks for your take and feels on the matter my friend, it allowed for a great conversation for this chapter and in the end of the chapter review. :D


	10. Kisses

Two days later...

"Tsunade! If I beat Orochimaru this time, go out with me!" Jiraiya pointed a finger at his teammate who was sitting down on the grass and reading. "Stand up and fight me!"

Orochimaru barely glanced up from his book as Jiraiya made the same request for the hundredth time. You'd think by now he'd get a clue that Tsunade was more likely to win the lottery than go on a date with him. Also, it was way too early in the morning for him to be this obnoxiously loud. "Weren't you supposed to be meditating?" Orochimaru drawled, lazily flipping to the next page of his book.

Tsunade was plopped down on the grass on her stomach beside her friend. She yawned and picked at the petals of a wildflower. "Jiraiya, we both know that for one, Orochimaru always wins. Secondly, I'm not interested."

"But-"

The three looked up when a pigeon flapped their way down towards them. Sitting up, she held out an arm and untied the note from its leg before letting it take flight once more. Unrolling it, she said, "Sarutobi-sensei is busy with meetings. He told us to train on our own today or just have a day off." Her lips spread into a wide grin. "Hey hey, Orochi." When he eyed her from the top of his book, she said, "Let's-"

"No thank you, hime." He continued reading.

"But I didn't even tell you what I wanted to do."

Orochimaru made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat. With her, if it's not gambling, it's going for sweets or ice cream. Quite frankly, he was sure that the amount of sugar she was feeding him was slowly rotting away his intestines and clogging up his arteries.

Jiraiya piped up eagerly. "I'll go with you Tsunade! Oh oh, I'll even pay too."

Tsunade huffed at him. "Who asked you, pervy no brain?"

Wearing a wide grin, Jiraiya posed and held his arm straight out. "It's a bet!"

"A bet for what?" retorted Tsunade.

"If I beat snake face, go out with me. If I lose, I'll give you my month's allowance to go gambling." Jiraiya could see she was sorely tempted and he rubbed his hands together mischievously, knowing that she had taken the bait. Next, he had to take care of the cocky genius. "Let's go, Orochimaru!"

"Not interested," said Orochimaru, continuing to read. He saw no point of getting involved their squabble. It usually ended up with Tsunade sending Jiraiya flying anyways, so why should he bother.

Jiraiya whispered, "If you agree to this challenge, I'll buy you any book you want."

Orochimaru perked up slightly. "I highly doubt you'll be able to afford what I want," he said slowly.

Jiraiya scoffed at him. "Please, the great Jiraiya has been saving up." He whipped out a froggy coin pouch and said, "I've been saving the money to take Tsunade out on a date. It's enough for a fancy pants dinner for two. I can totally afford whatever boring ass book you want."

"Hmph. Alright, I accept." But in the next three second, he pulled out a white flag. "I surrender. Now buy me-"

"NO!" Tsunade shook her friend. "How could you do this to me, Orochimaru?!"

He said emotionlessly, "We both know you'll just knock him out for something stupid he'll say. The date probably won't even last five minutes."

"I refuse!" She stood up and stomped her feet, sending cracks through the ground. "You absolutely and most positively have to win." When it looked like he still had no interest at all in the bet, she decided to switch tactics and copy Jiraiya's bribing. "If you win so that I can get Jiraiya's gambling money and not have to go on a date with him, I..." She pursed her lips in thought before eyeing Jiraiya and saying loudly, "Then I'll ask you out on a date and pay for you! Be it dinner or whatever."

"What the hell!" Jiraiya pointed at Orochimaru. "What kind of man would even let a woman pay for them on dates?! You're not gonna agree right-"

"Fine with me," Orochimaru replied. He wasn't going to complain about being financially covered.

"Yay! You can do this Orochi!"

"Augh! Whatever, I'm still going to win," Jiraiya growled as he walked over to an empty part of the training ground. Cracking his fingers, he said, "Ready whenever you are." As Orochimaru stepped into position, Jiraiya cackled and said evilly, "Get ready for a world of pain!" He wiggled his fingers and laughed manically.

Orochimaru said blankly, "You know you look incredibly stupid right?"

"That's it!" Jiraiya pushed his two index fingers together and charged.

Ten minutes later...

Orochimaru smirked as he turned his back on his defeated opponent. In his usual mellow and silky voice, he said, "I'm not exactly sure what you were trying to do by running around my back with the hand seal of the tiger. But that was probably a new record for our matches, idiot."

Jiraiya internally cried. Damn it! He was so close to using his secret new technique, One Thousand Years of Death! If it had landed, there was no way he would have lost. Sitting up, he shook the leaves out of his hair. "Shut it! Next time, I will kick your ass Orochimaru!" He hit the grass in a dramatic fashion. "Why must you always be in my way to be Tsunade's boyfriend?"

Laughing, Tsunade leaned over and said with a wide smile, "If I was to have a boyfriend, I'd choose Orochimaru over a pervy no brain like you." Behind her, Orochimaru wore an expression that was half amusement and half satisfaction at her words. She walked over to the pale genin and hooked arms with him. "Let's go Orochi!" She stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya. "Just come by my house and drop off the money. One of the servants will grab it."

Orochimaru chuckled slightly as he looked back as well. "I'll go see if the bookstore still has my book in stock before I ask you to go buy it."

Jiraiya wailed as Tsunade leaned her head against Orochimaru's shoulder and walked off with him. "I'll master my secret awesome technique if it's the last thing I do, you girly snake!"

At the village...

"Hey hey Orochi, what do you want to do?" asked Tsunade, hanging onto his arm as they strolled around.

His lips curved. "You're the one who asked me out, Tsunade-hime. Shouldn't you be the one leading?"

Tsunade pouted slightly. "You're sooooo unromantic."

"I believe I am rather young to be _romanticcccc_." He tilted his head, letting a few strand of his black hair move away from his golden eyes. "Well, what will it be?"

She paused in thought before her mouth opened into an o in surprise. Immediately, her eyes sparkled brightly and she said happily, "I just remember! Orochimaru, guess what!? My mom is pregnant!"

"Oh?" His eyes widened slightly. He had once wished for a younger sibling before his parents passed away. So to hear that Tsunade was going to have a little brother or sister actually made him quite happy for her. "Tsunade," he started, getting a bright idea about the news she just told him. "I have an idea for our date. Come."

* * *

"Eh?" Tsunade looked around at the herb shop he had taken her too. The dark wooden store smelled like a forest of plants and herbs. Pots of plants hung up on the ceiling and some more flowers and herbs grew in pots near the window. Tall shelves lined the wooden walls, full of jars and containers that were filled to the brim with dry herbs. Around on the floor was huge baskets of seeds, dried mushrooms, and dried plants, carefully placed against walls or shelves.

Orochimaru closed the door behind him and walked over to the counter with a nonchalant expression. He gently tapped at the bell and they waited patiently till an old lady wearing a plain forest green kimono with a faded yellow ribbon belt came out. "Oh, if it isn't my favorite customer." She adjusted her wide-rimmed glasses and laughed. "And you brought a friend?"

"Granny Tsvio," Orochimaru said politely, making the introductions. "This is my friend, Tsunade Senju."

"We're on a date," Tsunade chirped.

"Ahaha! Is that so? How adorable," laughed Tsvio, her cheeks crinkling with cheery wrinkles. It was cute that the two kids were going on a date even though they probably knew nothing about how dates actually worked. It was like seeing kids play pretend weddings. She shook hand with Tsunade before asking, "So what will it be this time, little one? Did you want to try some new tea leaves that just came in?"

He shook his head. "Not here for tea today. I just wanted to let you know it'll be a large delivery so you can get some boxes ready."

She waved a hand at him. "Alright, call if you need me. I'll be in the back as usual."

Orochimaru tilted his head and stroked the white cat that landed on his shoulder. It had jumped onto him from one of the shelves and he said, "This is Snowball, her cat."

Tsunade grinned as she rubbed its back. "So you're a regular?"

"My mother liked the tea leaves here," Orochimaru explained as he moved towards one of the shelves with the cat still on his shoulder. "When I was little, I would sit with her for her tea ceremonies and being here reminds me of her."

Tsunade gushed to hear the affection he still held for his parents. It was one of the best things about him besides his hard work ethics that had made her want to befriend him from the start. She looked around and peered down at a basket of red beans. "This is a really nice store. There's a good variety of stuff here."

"I didn't take you here to sight see, hime." He stood on his tippy toes and reached for a jar that was high up. Bringing it down, he examined it carefully before saying, "Pregnancy is a heavy strain on a woman's body. I hope to see both your mother and baby sibling well so I'm taking you here to teach you herbalism. That way, you can watch out for them for the next nine months."

Tsunade was immensely touched by how thoughtful he was. "Wow... I... I don't know what to say." Her cheeks turned pink and she said shyly, "Thank you, Orochimaru."

He nodded briefly in recognition. "Listen carefully, Tsunade. I dislike having to repeat myself. Use ginseng in tea to help with morning sickness. Eucommia bark is helpful for lower back pain in the later stages." They moved around the store for the next hour, with him pointing to various herbs and plants and teaching her on their uses and correct dosage. She was amazed by how much he knew and she drank up the knowledge like a sponge.

"You have all of that memorized?" he asked curtly.

"Yep!" Tsunade gave him the thumbs up.

He smiled and said, "Good. Because I really am not repeating myself." Walking back over to the counter, he rang the bell and Granny Tsvio came out. "I'm ready with my order." The cat leaped off his shoulder as he reached for a pencil and paper. Out a few minutes of scribbling in his usual neat writing, he rolled it up and handed it over to her. "I have the address listed as well. Tsunade here will be paying."

She handed over the money with a smile. It was definitely money well spent and she was happy with the purchase.

"It'll be delivered in two days, sweetie," said the old lady. She then gave the two healthy fruit candies and waved goodbye to them.

Orochimaru nodded in thanks and they left the shop to see that it was mid afternoon. Tsunade hooked her arm back with his and smiled happily. "Let's get lunch! How about ramen? Or udon? Or maybe BBQ?" She paused when she saw a sad look cross Orochimaru's face. "What's wrong?"

His eyes grew doleful as he looked at a passing family of five who were all happily chatting to each other. "I wished... I had a younger brother or sister. It's lonely at home."

Tsunade remembered how he had once told her she was only reminding him how barren his home was when she and her grandfather had dinner at his house. Sometimes, she thought about him being in that house all alone and it pained her. Everyone else had a family to go back to except for him. All that waited for him at home was silence. She peeked over to see the sea of sorrow that was hidden in his eyes, the same thing she had glimpsed the first time they met. It was spellbindingly sad, incredibly human and a reason why his eyes had always been so beautiful to her. Her grip tightened on his arm slightly. "Come over for dinner tonight, Orochi. You haven't seen my grandmother in a while. She misses you drinking tea with her." She then gave him a pretty smile. "Oh, and maybe you'll sleep over? We haven't had one of those in awhile after all."

He looked at her in appreciation. "I do miss her and your parents. I'll come for dinner but I need to head home to take care of my chores. The house is getting grungy."

"Hehe." Tsunade grinned, hugging his arm. "Anything you want to eat, the servant will make."

"You really should learn how to cook eventually," he sighed as they continued walking. They finally decided to go for street food in the end. Tsunade ended up getting grilled squid and takoyaki (ball-shaped pancakes with octopus at the center and topped with mayonnaise and fermented fish flakes). As for him, he went for Yaki Imo (baked sweet potatoes) and they were happily munching away on their lunches at the park. He had picked a quiet and deserted area and they ate in comfortable silence, watching the ducks swim around in the large pond. But then...

Orochimaru blinked and swallowed a mouthful of his potato when he saw Sarutobi-sensei running towards them. Tsunade stared and said, "Eh? Sensei?"

"Have you two seen Jiraiya?"

Their teacher looked like he's been through hell. He was half flustered and half exasperated, and he smelled like he even ran through the sewers for Jiraiya. That, and there was a random bruise on his cheek. "Not since this morning after our match," Orochimaru answered.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "If he's not training, he's probably at the hot springs."

Their teacher shook his head and sighed. "I wished. That was the first place I checked." When the two stared, Sarutobi said, "I was actually searching very hard for Jiraiya, if you're thinking otherwise."

Well, that explains the bruise on his cheek. "What happened?" asked Tsunade, her curiosity piqued now.

Sarutobi stroked his chin and asked, "Do you two know about the summoning technique?"

"It is a powerful space-time ninjutsu that allows one to transport mainly animal summons to a summoner's location for aid," Orochimaru recited from memory. "After signing a contract, one just needs to offer blood as a sacrifice, form the required hand seals and give up the amount of chakra proportional to the strength of the summon they require."

Sarutobi smiled, impressed as always by how knowledgeable his student was. "Very good. That is the technique that Jiraiya has been trying to learn."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "After almost two years and he still hasn't mastered the chakra folding necessary for it?"

Tsunade popped the rest of her grilled squid in her mouth and tossed the stick into the garbage can. "So what does this technique have to do with you searching for Jiraiya, sensei?"

Sarutobi exhaled tiredly and rubbed at his eyes. "He performed the technique without signing a contract first. I have no idea where he is."

"He could be anywhere," said Orochimaru, frowning.

"The scrolls say he would either be teleported to the location of the summon he has an affinity for, or he'd disappear to a place he usually hangs around," Sarutobi said. "I've been looking for him for half the day now. Because of what he's done, he could be confused and disoriented when he reappears."

Tsunade smiled and waved. "Good luck, sensei."

"Tsunade!" he said in exasperation.

She puffed up her cheeks and grouched, "I'm on a date with Orochi!"

Sarutobi's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "WHAT?!" He gaped at the two before saying, "Do you two even know the meaning of the word?"

"It means to hang out with someone you like, right?" Tsunade asked.

"She offered to pay for me," Orochimaru added, chewing on his sweet potato.

Sarutobi muttered under his breath, "To spend time with someone with romantic intentions..." He sighed before waving. "Never mind, let's just go find Jiraiya."

"It can't be helped," Orochimaru said emotionlessly, hopping off the park seat. "We'll have to cut this short, Tsunade."

She cracked her knuckles and followed after him. "Ughhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna beat him up for this."

Before they had even taken ten steps, a scream ripped through the air and Orochimaru looked up in bewilderment as Jiraiya fell from the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He was used to dodging shurikens, kunai, punches, kicks, explosive seals, and even giant boulders that Tsunade threw his way during training. But nothing had trained him to react to seeing his teammate randomly falling from the heavens. He toppled backward as his teammate crashed into him, his eyes wide in shock as Jiraiya laid on top of him and their lips pressed together. It was like an explosion just happened right in their face and everyone froze like deers, unable to accept or understand what had happened, even though the picture was crystal clear. They stayed like that for about five seconds, before they both pushed at each other and gagged.

"What in the name of my ancestors!" Jiraiya shouted as he stuck out his tongue and wiped furiously at it. "I just kissed Orochimaru?! Ew ew ew!"

Tsunade screamed and pulled on her hair. "You stole Orochimaru's first kiss! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She began to shake him ferociously.

He didn't quite care about the idea of first kisses. But kissing Jiraiya was ten thousand meters too far into his comfort zone. "I have to wash out my mouth with bleach," Orochimaru coughed as he wiped his mouth, trying to rid himself of the taste. "Did you even brush your teeth this morning?! This is disgusting."

Sarutobi let out a long breath as the three bickered with each other. If he wasn't so tired from running around for the past few hours, he might have found the situation more amusing or been more sympathetic to the two boys for losing their first kiss. After a few minutes, he said, "All of you, be quiet for a moment." When the three looked up at him, he said, "Jiraiya, that was extremely reckless of you. Do you know how long I've been searching for you?"

Jiraiya immediately grinned and jumped up and down. He then began recounting his adventure of how he came to a place called Mount Myoboku. "So I spent the morning climbing a mountain while carrying a giant rock. When I thought back about what Tsunade said about picking Orochimaru as a boyfriend over me, I got super mad and was even more determined to master the summoning technique. I went back to the training ground and after some more meditation, I decided I was ready to try it." He waved his arms frantically. "I then fell from the sky and landed there. There was a waterfall of oil, crazy weird plants everywhere, toad statues, and the frogs were always singing. A big blue snake tried to attack this giant talking toad and I saved him. Then, this frog sage said he was expecting me because some Great Elder had a dream about me."

Tsunade stared, alittle lost about the story he was spewing out. "Eh?"

Jiraiya nodded eagerly. "I'll get bestowed with the power of the toads and a prophecy."

"What does this prophecy entail?" asked Orochimaru wryly.

"Don't know, I gotta go back and train in senjutsu or something since I'm the chosen one. Then the prophecy will be revealed." Jiraiya puffed out his chest and grinned proudly.

Orochimaru and Tsunade said in disbelief at the same time, "The chosen one?"

By now, it was starting to sound like Jiraiya was making the biggest fib of his life or he was actually out of his mind, like what their teacher was initially worried about. "I think he's hallucinating," Tsunade said slowly.

"Actually," Sarutobi said with a smile. "There is a place called Mount Myoboku. It is a legendary place and one of the three unexplored sage regions. The location is heavily guarded and few knows how to even get there. If what you said is true, you're very lucky, Jiraiya."

"What does having the power of the toads even mean?" asked Tsunade, flabbergasted.

Sarutobi said thoughtfully, "I would guess at the very basic level, he'll be able to summon toads. It's obvious he has an affinity for them if he landed there."

Jiraiya gasped and stared at Orochimaru. The pale boy noticed and said, "What?"

"If I came back and appeared on top of Orochimaru..."

All four went silent as they realized the meaning of his words. The two boys immediately pointed at each other and yelled, "I do not have an affinity for you!"

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out and said, "I'd rather be alone for all eternity than be with you. I only like real girls. Not a girly looking boy."

Orochimaru replied crossly, "I'd rather lose both arms than be with an idiot like you."

"Same here, I don't want my future sons to look like girls!"

"We can't even have babies together you dork," snapped Orochimaru.

"I'll kick your ass, Orochimaru!"

"Try it. I'll break the record twice in one day."

"Alright, that's enough," Sarutobi said, trying to restore peace as he pushed the two apart.

Tsunade tugged on his pants. "Hey sensei, why didn't you teach me and Orochimaru the summoning technique?" She gave him a death glare. "Did you like Jiraiya more than us?"

"I was going to teach it to you two in preparation for the Chunin Exam," replied their teacher, sweat dropping at her legendary spoiled princess behavior. "You two just happened to be busy with training in other areas. Jiraiya needed an extra edge beside his mastery over fire techniques."

Tsunade switched to her cheerful mood as fast as her grandfather could switch into his depression moods. "Can you teach it to us tomorrow then?"

"Yes, yes I will," said Sarutobi, rubbing her head. Inwardly, he was beginning to realize how badly Hashirama had spoiled his granddaughter.

She then walked back over to Orochimaru and said, "Ok, let's go back to my house and continue the date, Orochi. Wanna play goldish?"

"Hmph."

Jiraiya reached out weakly and said, "But... I'm the chosen one."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe you're the chosen one of the frogs. But Orochimaru is my chosen one."

"Well you know what?" Jiraiya shot back. "I took his first kiss from you. HAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Sarutobi sighed as Tsunade and Orochimaru both threw a dozen kunais at him and lodged him to a tree by his clothes. Both were clearly pissed off for different reasons. Looking over at the white hair boy, he said, "I might have to lend you a book on how to talk to girls..."

* * *

"How is your training for the Chunin exam, Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade's grandmother as the two kids dined in her room.

The room was even larger than Tsunade's but refined in taste. The floor was a marble green and a large picture of the Uzumaki symbol hung above her bed, with its smoothly weaved headboard. Four large windows were situated on the left wall and the purple canopy curtain around her bed had been pulled to the side so that they could see the moon and enjoy the view of pink cherry blossom trees. She had been feeling ill lately so she had been in bed for the past week. As Tsunade's parents were away at the hospital for a checkup, the two decided to just eat with Mito Uzumaki in her room.

Smiling, she added, "It's also very good to see you again."

"It is an honor, esteemed Lady Mito," Orochimaru said, bowing his head. He balanced the tray of food on his lap gingerly before saying, "We're learning the summoning technique tomorrow. I've also been working on my kenjutsu."

Mito smiled, brushing back a stray lock of red hair that had escaped from one of her double buns. "You're always so hard working," she complimented him. She reached out and patted him on the head. "If only my granddaughter was half as hardworking as you... maybe she'd even be able to cook her own eggs without setting the kitchen on fire."

Tsunade pouted. "Grandma!"

Mito laughed demurely. "Granddaughter dearest, you have to admit it, you have no culinary, sewing or cleaning skills. Perhaps you should ask Orochimaru here for some practice." She gestured at his clothes. "Always so clean, well ironed, and I heard that you can cook very well."

Orochimaru chewed on his grilled eel and swallowed. "It's necessary for someone who lives alone, that is all."

"You're too modest dear," she said lightly. Delicately, she placed some of her shrimp tempura and eels over onto his dish.

"Lady... Mito?" he questioned.

"I don't have much of an appetite these days," she said gently. "Go on dear."

Orochimaru set aside his tray of food and stood up. "I'll go make you some green tea, it'll help."

"That would be much appreciated," she murmured, smiling as he left the room.

"You're so much nicer to Orochi than me, grandma," Tsunade said, pouting.

Her grandmother gently pinched her cheek. "That's because you don't see what I can see, Tsunade."

Tsunade blinked her hazel eyes at her grandmother. "Is it about some weird sense thing you have, grandma?"

Her grandmother stirred. "Who told you?"

"Errrr... grandpa mentioned it once to granduncle Tobirama when I happened to pass them." She fiddled with her chopsticks.

Mito sighed and said wearily, "I have the ability to sense negative emotions. When your friend, Orochimaru first came here, I could literally see the darkness in his heart." Her eyes grew sad. "He hated the world, thinking about how unfair it was."

"What do you mean, unfair?"

Her grandmother leaned back against her pillows. From the talks we've had and from my ability, he grew bitter over the fact that when he asked how his parents died, he was given an answer of 'because we're at war'. To him, the words mean nothing except to show how cold and unfair the world is. With that, he closed off his heart and stopped caring about this world and the people in it. He only wanted to grow stronger to survive against this unreasonable world." Her eyes grew worried. "But the hunger for knowledge, can easily turn and consume oneself."

"Being his friend... helps, right?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

Her grandmother smiled, putting a hand over her heart, thinking about her husband, Hashirama, and the family she had. It was these bonds and the love she shared with them, that kept the darkness of the Kyuubi at bay and kept it still. But it was also the same bonds that threatened to release the demon fox inside her. Once, during childbirth. Second, when her husband died. It took all of her willpower and heart to focus on the happy memories, instead of the overwhelming sorrow she felt.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and said, "True love endures, no matter what. He can be saved and he can find happiness, Tsunade."

"Hey, grandma," Tsunade said carefully. "If you can sense negative emotions, how is he feeling now?"

At that, her grandmother replied happily, "The darkness I can sense is receding. He's slowly healing." She rubbed her granddaughter on the head. "Thanks to you and the Will of Fire. My sweet little healer."

Tsunade beamed and held her grandma's hand to her cheek. "Hey grandma, I've been thinking lately."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about learning medical ninjutsu," she said. "I want to be there to save and help heal my friends. This one time, seeing Orochimaru bleeding so badly in the hospital.. it made me feel terrible. I never want to see him like that again."

Mito said carefully, "You're still too young for it. There is a great deal of chakra control required for medical ninjutsu. One wrong move and you can easily cut apart a heart as you are trying to heal it." When Tsunade pouted in dejection, Mito chuckled. "If you truly wish for something, you will obtain it. I can sense your fear of losing him, hime."

"Grandma..."

"Invite him over more often," she said with a gentle smile. "It will be good for the both of you."

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Tsunade-hime," Orochimaru said as they stood outside in front of the gates of her mansion, under the starry night sky and cherry blossom trees.

She coughed. "Ahem, what else?"

He gave her a questioning look. "What else is there?"

"The date, silly," Tsunade grouched.

Orochimaru smirked. "And thank you for paying for the date. Goodnight."

"Wait wait," Tsunade said. When Orochimaru stood there patiently, she fiddled with her fingers and muttered, "They say that the boy has to give the girl a kiss on dates."

"Who said that?" asked Orochimaru, arching an eyebrow.

"My books," Tsunade said quietly, her cheeks turning red.

Orochimaru sighed. Maybe if she spent more times reading on techniques instead of those boring romance novel, she'd actually become more decent at ninjutsu. "I really don't want to think about kissing for awhile. It just brings a nasty picture of Jiraiya falling on top of me." His face turned slightly green at the memory. When she reluctantly nodded and put her on her legendary princess pout, he scolded her. "Tsunade, you're going to pout over something like this?"

"I'm totally not pouting, idiot," she grumbled, but obviously still pouting.

He let out a long breath before leaning over and gently kissing her on the forehead. She let out a sound in surprise and he drew back blankly. "Happy now, hime?"

She put her hands to her red cheeks and smiled. Peeking up at him, she couldn't help but admire his fine features. Moonlight skin, silky obsidian hair, and deep golden eyes... he really was handsome, like her teacher would sometimes say. "You know, you didn't have to do that," she said shyly.

Orochimaru smiled slightly and said fondly, "It's a good luck kiss that my mother would give me when my father gave me quizzes to prepare me for the academy. If it makes a friend happy, I don't mind giving you one." His face turned sour. "It was, at least, better than that kiss with Jiraiya." He froze when she hugged him.

"Thank you," she murmured, hugging him tightly. Even though he still missed his parents terribly and still felt lonely, he was working hard in moving forward and enduring the pain. He wasn't one to express any emotions or care about people, and everyone thought he was either scary or mean. But she knew... and believed that deep down, his coldness merely came from the fear of having his heart broken again. To give her such a memorable good luck kiss, something that held so much meaning for him, meant that he truly was healing, just like her grandmother said.

When she still didn't let go after awhile, his pale cheeks turned slightly pink. "What's gotten into you?"

"I can't wait to win it big at the slot machines tomorrow!" she cheered, releasing him.

He sighed. Once again, he felt like he was encouraging her spoiled princess behavior. Drawing back, he waved goodnight and began walking home. "Don't be late for training tomorrow, hime."

"And you don't show up so ridiculously early. Sleeping in an hour or two isn't going to kill you!" she shouted, wearing a big smile on her face.

Up on her balcony, Mito Uzumaki wore a small smile as she watched the two. Laughing to herself softly, she murmured, "They say the white snake is a symbol of rebirth... and good luck. How funny it is that he'd give her a good luck kiss." She touched her heart and closed her eyes. "Hashirama..."

* * *

Opening the door to his house, he flicked on the switch and gazed at the empty house with a slightly sad look. Mechanically, he went through the same routine of changing into his pajamas, brushing his teeth, and drinking a glass of warm milk before he headed to bed. As he settled himself down under the blanket and in his futon, he looked over at his parent's picture before his eyes settled on his picture with his teacher and his teammates. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a peaceful expression, feeling less lonely then when he had woken up this morning.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-references to ep 127 of Naruto Shippuuden when Tsunade said she'd choose Orochimaru over Jiraiya as a boyfriend, as well as Jiraiya's adventure to Mount Myouboku.

-Mito Uzumaki has the ability to sense negative emotions, mostly hate and killing intentions. Pretty sure Orochimaru hated the world and wanted to gain power so that he wouldn't get screwed over. He has a pessimistic view on the world in general. Ex, Darkness. When everything that you know and love is taken away from you so harshly. All you can think about is anger, hatred and even revenge. And no one can save you. Another example, Hate only gives birth to even more hate. He's a smart cookie but he's pretty bitter. And does anyone know where the first quote comes from? XD

-I just had to have Orochimaru and Jiraiya have their first kiss like Sasuke and Naruto bwahahhahaha. The three pretty much represents the Sannin when they were younger lol.

-Yes Jiraiya was trying to do the One thousand year of death on Orochimaru's ass. XD

-Yes, I've made it so that Orochimaru was actually the one who started off with that kiss of good luck on the forehead thing. Why doesn't Tsunade ever mention it in the canon series? Keep reading to find out. :(

-Yes I drew the cover image. Will upload to deviantart when I have time lol.

Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge! xDDD funny how Jiraiya ended up stalking Orochimaru for the next twenty years or something after he ran away from the village. It's like the same thing when they were kids and care for each other :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing my friend!

Ah no worries ileangie23! I very much appreciated you taking the time to find that info for me. It helped alot with the last chapter. I agree, Orochimaru definitely was rather broken, weary, bitter and sad, but he wasn't evil. His ambition stemmed from wanting the power to face the cruelty of the world and survive, and his malice comes from his belief that since the world was unfair, only those who had strength had any say in things in the first place. He leans very heavily towards 'survival of the fittest' scientific term haha. Sorry I didn't write anything about the Chunin exam for this chapter! But it is coming up xD

Aloha BlackLady777! Good to see you again my friend. Glad you liked the fight scene. I enjoy writing fighting scenes, mainly because I did a bunch of stories for Soul Calibur, a fighting game bwahahhaha. Glad my skills carried over lol. Yes, the three and their teacher must have been close. They're like fifty years old and they still think about each other. Tsunade even started talking about the old time when she was at the bar with Jiraiya in ep 129, and said she couldn't believe he was dead, but then Jiraiya cut her off. Probably didn't want to see her get sad. Thanks again for letting me know how you feel about the story! I'm especially relieved to know that my fight scene was good :D


	11. Sixty Years Old Genin

"Hey, Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke up, looking over at her from his seat on a rock. Uncrossing his legs, he asked, "Why does Orochimaru always skip training once a month?"

Tsunade pouted slightly. Once a month, Orochimaru would never show up for missions or training. It was only after sunset would anyone even be able to find him. No one knew where he went or what he did. It's been like that for the past two years, strange that Jiraiya would ask now. Putting a hand on her hip, she muttered, "Don't know. I asked once but he refused to answer."

Jiraiya sighed. "I asked Sarutobi-sensei as well. But he says he doesn't know why either and that we should just let sleeping dogs lie. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Tsunade gazed up at the orange sky that was painted with streaks of pink, dark blue and gentle purple. "I guess sensei is right. We should respect his privacy." She glared over at the white hair boy when he snickered. "What's so funny?"

Jiraiya said with a mischievous grin, "You're really not curious at all? I was talking to the cute Yamanaka girl at the flower shop. She says Orochimaru would come to her mom's flower shop once a month and buy some really expensive flowers." He saw her stiffen up in surprise and he whispered, "Maybe... he's giving them to a girl."

"Shut it," Tsunade said angrily. "Orochimaru never looks at any other girls besides me."

Jiraiya muttered, "You know, he never talks to any other boys besides me either."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tsunade inwardly grimaced at the memory of Jiraiya falling from the sky and accidentally kissing Orochimaru. The memory made her blood pressure shot up and she cracked her knuckles. "If you're trying to imply something stupid, I'll send you flying so far, even I won't be able to see you if I stood on my grandfather's rock head."

"Jiraiya! Tsunade!" Sarutobi scolded them as he appeared before them in a cloud of smoke. "The Chunin exam is in two months. Get back to work!"

Jiraiya piped up. "But sensei, we're at least here. Orochimaru is playing hooky. Ouch!"

Sarutobi grumbled as he rapped his student on the forehead. "He asked for permission. Now both of you go back to work." He proceeded to watch Jiraiya perform twenty consecutive fire techniques, with the last one being a massive fireball that created a large could of steam from the flowing river. Next, he sparred with Tsunade and gave her advice her and there to counter and evade. It was only when he was satisfied with her result, did he stopped their training. By then, the sun was almost gone from the sky.

The two panted for breath and he said, "You've both grown tremendously during this time. But during the exam, you will not only be fighting one on one, you'll need to face entire teams. I want to see more teamwork development for the last two months, understood?"

"Sooo... like, come up with strategies that will coordinate all of our movements together?" Jiraiya glanced over at Tsunade. "Too bad she has no boobs. She can be the distraction on the frontline."

Sarutobi groaned as the princess of the village pummelled Jiraiya deep into the ground, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Get serious, Jiraiya. People have died in the exam before."

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and he wiggled, trying to get out of the hole. "What kind of exam involves dying?"

"This one," grouched Sarutobi. He really did worry about his kids and he believed that they could pass. But they had to make the effort. There was more at risk than just failing and having to wait to retake it. Bending down, he waved them over and said firmly, "The life of a ninja is a hard one. The Chunin exam is the biggest wake-up call for many, that this lifestyle may not be suited for them. It's also one of the biggest events that require absolute teamwork from all of you, in order to pass." His eyes softened as he rested his hands on their head. "If I could, I would just keep you three under my wings forever as genins and keep you from dangerous missions. But sooner or later you'll have to grow up-"

Tsunade then gasped. "I just remembered! Isn't there that one guy in our village who's nearly sixty and he's still a genin!?"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "What?!" He popped himself out of the hole and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on! Let's go find Orochimaru!"

"Ehhh?" This was the first time Jiraiya ever decided to seek out their other teammate and she stared at him in shock, wondering if she had accidentally hit him too hard on the head.

"Do you want to be a sixty-year-old lady who's still a genin?" said Jiraiya, pulling her along with him. "Neither of us can plan. Let's hurry and find that smartass to make sure we don't fail!"

Tsunade's eyes grew round. The granddaughter of the first Hokage... grandniece of the second Hokage and the student of the third Hokage... as a genin at the age of sixty?! She could imagine the stone statues of their heads cracking in shame from her failure and she screamed, "I refuse to be an old lady genin! LET'S HURRY AND FIND OROCHIMARU!"

Sarutobi watched silently as the two kids ran off to look for their friend. Sighing loudly, he raised up both hands and said, "They're more afraid of being genin at sixty years old than dying. Seriously?"

* * *

When Orochimaru heard furious pounding on his front door, he briefly wondered if it was because he hadn't paid his bills yet. He was usually punctual but due to the amount of time he spent studying and training for the upcoming Chunin exam, he was getting behind in his chores and paperwork. It would be bad if the electricity went out because he forgot to pay. Even with his good eyesight, he was not going to be able to read in complete darkness.

He let the blanket of his kotatsu table slide off his legs and lap as he stood up with a cup of steaming green tea in hand. Heading out of his room, he barely made it down the hallway before he heard a crash. Stepping out into the hallway that leads to the front door, his bedroom, the living room and his open kitchen that showed his small dining room, he stared at the two people standing before his fallen door. "You'd both better have a good explanation for breaking down my front door."

Tsunade pointed at Jiraiya. "This time, it's not my fault."

Jiraiya raised up both hands and said, "It's not my fault that your door is flimsy." He kicked at it. "This thing is like ancient."

Thanks to Tsunade. She's always slamming the door when she heads out in her usual unladylike manner, thought Orochimaru. He took a slow sip of his tea. "I'd assume you two would be tired after today's training. Why are you here?"

Tsunade grinned as she ran out and pulled in a giant bag. "Sleepover!"

"I even packed underwear this time," Jiraiya said proudly.

Orochimaru nearly choked on his tea. "When did I send out invitations for a sleepover?"

"You did now!" laughed Jiraiya as he ran inside.

"Hey! Put the door back! You broke it, pervert." She went in and hooked arms with Orochimaru while dragging her bag with the other hand.

He sighed as they headed for his room. "Get the job done properly, Jiraiya. If it falls down, I'll throw you out of my house." When Tsunade laughed, he asked, "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We'll explain later."

"Hey wait up! I'm done!" shouted Jiraiya, running after them after speedily putting the door back.

"Try not to touch anything," he said as he slid open his Shoji door and stood aside to let them pass.

Jiraiya looked around curiously. The room was neat, just as he thought. Orochimaru's futon was spread out and fluffed, laying near his kotatsu table with its thick blue blanket. A bunch of scrolls and book was laid out on the table, showing that Orochimaru truly had no life and just spent his time studying. On the left wall was a large bookshelf containing more scrolls and books. On the other side of the wall was a table with few snake sculptures on top of it. He spotted a pair of delicate azurite earrings, shaped like tomoe and wondered who those belonged to. A wall scroll depicting a white lily and a white snake coiled around it served as the only art piece in the room.

Tsunade slid open his closet and tossed in her bag. "Hey hey Orochimaru, I'll use the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Keep on eye on pervert."

"Hmph." He walked back over to his table and sipped on his tea.

"You're even grumpier than usual," Jiraiya noted as he tossed his bag to the side and sat down at the table. He wiggled his legs under the blanket and noted that it was pretty comfortable.

Orochimaru looked over at him from the rim of his cup. "Try having your front door broken down just when you're about to understand an important concept." He placed his cup down. "Did something happen during training? Tsunade, I can understand coming to see me since we're close friends. You, on the other hand, would rather bite your own fingers off then come to me for help."

Jiraiya huffed, "How do you know I was coming here for help? Maybe I just felt like coming to bother you."

"You only bother girls," Orochimaru replied curtly. "Only reason you'd bother me is to challenge me and pray that with a 5.4667% chance you'd win so Tsunade would go on a date with you. As that is not the case, you obviously came for help." He then pointed to the bag. "Your bag is heavier than usual as well. For normal sleepovers, you'd only bring a sleeping bag, pajamas, and maybe a manga to read. You sometimes forget your toothbrush. But that bag has at least five books, ten kunai and twenty shurikens. You overpacked so much that the seams are actually tearing."

Jiraiya stared. How observant could he possibly be?!

Orochimaru smirked slightly. "Close your mouth before a fly flies into it. I know you're the chosen of the toads but still, that would ruin my appetite."

They looked over when Tsunade entered, laughing merrily. She was in a frilly green nightdress and had let down her hair. Sitting down across from Jiraiya, she said, "You're right, Orochimaru. We came here to start working on some teamwork strategies."

"What happened?" asked Orochimaru. She was unusually hardworking today.

"Sarutobi-sensei said we needed to put more effort into combining our strengths," explained Tsunade. "Otherwise, we'd never pass the Chunin exam." She then hit the table. "Then we'll be sixty-year-old genins forever!"

"Sixty-year-old... genin?" Orochimaru blinked.

"Apparently, some guy is still a genin even though he's like sixty," said Jiraiya. "We came so you can start making up strategies and then we can spend the next two months practicing."

Orochimaru let out a long breath. They were freaking out for a rather dumb reason, but it was still nice to see that they at least felt some pressure to do well and pass. His golden eyes rested on his teammates and he said, "You picked a good time. Sarutobi-sensei has to overlook an important clan meeting and won't be training us tomorrow. You two can stay at my house for two days." He rested his chin in his hand. "Where do you want to start with strategies?"

Jiraiya's stomach rumbled. "Uhhhh... can we eat first?"

Orochimaru looked over to see Tsunade nodding rapidly and he said, "Fine."

* * *

After Jiraiya changed into his red and white pajamas with green frogs all over it, and he changed into his own silk grey pajamas, they headed for his kitchen to make dinner. That's what he'd like to say. But it was more like he had to make dinner for them. Tsunade was sitting at the dining table and for some reason, she kept smiling at him. Quite frankly, he was too scared to ask her for help. She had zero culinary skills and he still remembered the gross soba noodles she made with her grandfather. The other times she had asked him for pointers, she messed up every single dish and more than tripled his grocery bill for the month. As for Jiraiya, he offered to help but he had been stirring the same sauce for his Shabu-Shabu dish for ages. He was too busy trying to talk to Tsunade (who was ignoring Jiraiya to smile at him) to even notice that the sauce had been well stirred a long time ago. He grumbled in the back of his throat as he turned his head back to the cutting board, slicing away at the beef, producing many tender thin slices for them to eat.

Jiraiya glanced over at the open kitchen, watching as Orochimaru continued standing at the cutting board and slicing away. All in all, it was actually a really nice house. The walls were a creamy sand color, that sorta reminded him of coffee and cream. The lights were strangely more orange and darker than normal light bulbs, more similar to candles than light produced by electricity. At least it produced a relaxing atmosphere. His floors were made of solid dark wood and the house had a clean smell to it.

From what he could see, once you entered the front doors, you can see the kitchen immediately to your left. The kitchen was open and next to it was the dining table with four chairs. He was surprised Orochimaru had a small vase of fake flowers on it. It might have been something his mother had done and he kept it that way. Back to the front door, once you climbed up the short three steps was the long hallway to the right that led to his bathroom, master bedroom (which was locked ever since his parents died) and then his bedroom. If you went straight, you'd hit his living room. The room only had two white sofas, a glass table in the middle and a bunch of instruments against the wall...

"Hey Orochimaru, what's with all the instruments you have in your living room?"

Orochimaru didn't look up from his cutting. "They belonged to my mother."

"Woah, she knew how to play all of those?" asked Jiraiya, sitting up from his chair. "There's both strings and wind instruments! And she even has a biwa?"

"She was musically very talented," he said, scooping up the slices of meat onto a large tray. He smiled slightly as he brought the tray over and placed it down. "She even combined it with her shinobi skills. Her instruments were modified for both combat and entertainment by my father and she could perform many powerful wind techniques with them. Her best ability though is to induce genjutsu with her singing."

Tsunade beamed. "Wish I could have met her. You always said she had a beautiful voice."

"She would have liked both of you," Orochimaru admitted. He walked over to the stove and turned off the heat. Picking up the pot of boiling water, he laid it down on the other small portable stove on the table and turn up the heat to continue boiling it. Sitting down, he picked up his chopsticks and said, "You take a piece of meat, dip it in the boiling water, dip it in the sauce and eat. This was the simplest and most filling dish I can think of since you both came over without notice."

Tsunade poked a finger into the sauce dish and squealed as she tasted it. "Wow! This tastes amazing. You really are good at cooking."

As always, she had a princess's tongue for fine food, he thought wryly. "You have to be if you live alone," he said, dipping his meat into the water.

Tsunade put a hand to her cheek and swooned as the tender piece of meat practically melted in her mouth, and the sauce spread over her tongue with its delicate sweetness and spices. "Soooo good."

Jiraiya was wolfing down three pieces at a time and he nodded. "Wow, this is really good man!"

"Eat up," he said, chewing with abit more refinement in comparison to the two. "We're going to be up late tonight. I want complete details on what you're capable of and not capable of." He glanced over at Jiraiya. "For example, you can't swim very well for some strange reason, chosen one of the toads."

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at him. "And you can't swing around the sword without looking stupid."

"Hmph." Orochimaru had to admit that Jiraiya was right on that. He had been practicing for awhile now but his swordsmanship wasn't proceeding very well. In fact, he considered it sub-par. Sarutobi-sensei said something about him not having the right rhythm and his attacks did not flow. He agreed wholeheartedly.

Tsunade wore a smug expression on her face. "I have nothing to work on."

"You can work on getting bigger boobs," Jiraiya cackled. He stopped when she threw her dish at his head.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru said, chewing on his meat. "If you break it, you pay for it."

"Augh!" She crossed her arms and fumed. "You're lucky I can't hit you while I'm in Orochimaru's house."

"You're far too impatient and short-tempered," Orochimaru spoke up. "It would be a major hindrance in the Chunin exam. I'd hate to see you get hurt because of it."

She huffed and chewed on her meat, not entirely sure if she should be happy to hear that he didn't want to see her get hurt or be mad that he just criticized her.

He closed his eyes in thought for a moment before saying, "Out of all three of us, you have the most stamina, strength and chakra. Thanks to your Senju and Uzumaki blood, your life force is incredible, you heal fast and you last long. With your taijutsu, you're perfect for frontline combat. If we work on your evasion, you'd last even longer."

Jiraiya asked, "What's so special about Senju and Uzumaki blood?"

"The Uzumaki clan is renowned for living a very long time, having an amazing reserve of chakra and being masters at sealing techniques. Which is one reason why Tsunade can pull off her Shadow clone technique so well," explained Orochimaru. "Combine that with Senju blood, a clan also famous for long life force and chakra, and you have someone who is essentially a tank." He looked over at her and noted, "She'll probably outlive the both of us by half a century."

Tsunade immediately grew downcast. She swallowed and said quietly, "I don't want that."

"Why not?" asked Jiraiya.

Orochimaru shared his curiosity. Most people would be ecstatic to hear that they'd be living for a long time. Why did she seem unhappy about that? When she just huff and called them idiots before going back to her meal, he continued. "She's also the only female on our team. If she can work on pulling off a helpless damsel in distress act, she can catch enemies off guard for an advantageous first move and then we can jump in to support her." He pointed his chopsticks at Jiraiya. "Your fire techniques work well with crowd control and have a devastating large area of effect. Learn to better control it and manipulate it so that we don't have to worry about friendly fire. Your attacks can then be used to shield us and attack the enemy."

Jiraiya popped three more pieces of meat into his mouth and nodded. "Gotcha. But what about my other techniques?"

"Your weird hair thing helps you save up on senbons, shurikens and kunais. It does minimal damage but it's fast and also covers a wide area, which is good for at least giving the enemy pause." He swirled his meat around in the boiling water. "But what's most important at the moment, is if you can pull off the summoning technique. For one on one fight, it would be helpful for you to keep safe and augment your abilities. After all, didn't you say that those frogs can spit water and oil?" When Jiraiya nodded, Orochimaru said, "Combine your fire with the oil. Few would be able to defend against such an attack."

Jiraiya popped another ten pieces of meat into his mouth. "Whut bout chu? Whut chu oing for ka dream?"

Orochimaru stared in disgust as Jiraiya talked with his mouth full of mashed up meat. He looked at his own piece of meat that he was going to dip into his sauce and slowly lowered it. "I work well at sneak attacks," he said. "Not only that, I manage with long range and short range, thanks to my kenjutsu, variety of ninjutsu, knowledge of all the vital points in a human body, and my own taijutsu, while not as good as Tsunade, is better than most. So while I will stick with hitting from the back and use sneak attacks to finish off the enemy, I can work as support as well." He touched his sleeve and added, "I've also been studying chemistry and my father's old formulas for poison and antidotes. He still has samples left over. I'll seal them into a scroll to help us for the exam." He popped the piece of meat into his mouth and paused when his chopsticks hit the empty tray as he reached for more. During his long talk, Tsunade and Jiraiya had both finished off all of the meat.

Jiraiya burped and rubbed his belly, wearing a happy expression on his face. "Wow... I'm so full."

Tsunade slumped down in her chair and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

Orochimaru could feel a vein throbbing on his forehead. "At least help me with dishes."

* * *

After the two finished with dishes (he was once again, too scared that Tsunade would break his dishes so he made her go set up her bedding instead), they headed for his bedroom. After another hour of talk, they decided to go to sleep. Like usual, he was in the middle, Jiraiya to his right and Tsunade to his left. And of course, like usual, Jiraiya snored to the high heavens and Tsunade slept in the weirdest positions possible. This time, her leg rested on his stomach as she somehow managed to move from a vertical position to a horizontal one. It didn't help when Jiraiya's arm rested on his chest as he slept spread-eagled. Would it kill the two to sleep normally for once?

His stomach rumbled and he sighed. There was no way he'd be able to sleep on an empty stomach and in this position anyways. He also didn't have his earplugs with him to block out Jiraiya's snores, as he had ran out on their last mission where they had to do another long escort mission. With difficulty, he slowly pried Jiraiya's arm off him and wiggled out from under Tsunade's leg. Groggily, he made his way to the kitchen to boil some water for instant ramen noodles.

As the water finally boiled and he started pouring it into the cup, he yawned and looked over at the clock, noting that it was two in the morning. "Why am I still up?" he muttered, cracking an egg and adding it to his noodles.

"Eh? You're still hungry, Orochimaru?"

He turned around with his cup of instant ramen. "You and Jiraiya ate nearly all of the meat."

"Whoops," Tsunade said sheepishly, coming over to his side. "It was just really good and I couldn't help myself." She sniffed at the cup of ramen. "Actually, I'm still kinda hungry. Jiraiya ate way more than I did."

He sighed and waved at her to follow him. He took them outside to his backyard and he sat down on the smooth wooden porch. A great amount of flowers were in bloom in his garden that hugged three sides of his square shaped backyard, with the porch they were on occupying the south direction. Some of the viney plants were even climbing up the wooden fence. Giant blooming white lilies, lovely red camellias (Tsubaki), purple violets, radiant pink flowers (Asago) and golden chrysanthemum (Kiku) and another dozen type of flowers grew in his garden, which surprised her immensely. It didn't occur to her that Orochimaru had a hobby for gardening. "Did... you grow all of this?"

"It's my mother's garden," he said, chewing. "I don't like gardening. It's hard to care for them and one day of frost could wipe them all out. But I try to keep it in good conditions since she was really fond of them. That, and some of the plants in there I can actually grow and use for my poisons."

"Like... those oleander flowers?" asked Tsunade. He nodded. After taking one last sip of the soup, he passed it over to her. "Eh?"

"You're hungry, right? This is my last one. I have to go grocery shopping at the end of the week for more," he said emotionlessly.

She giggled and took it from him. He truly was soft on the inside. She picked up the ramen noodles, blew on it and eagerly popped them into her mouth.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes before saying, "Tsunade, tell me, why were you unhappy at the idea of living for a long time?"

She slowly lowered her chopsticks and her amber eyes grew sad. "There's no point in living for a long time if I have to live alone."

"Don't be silly," he replied, turning to face her. "You'll probably have kids and grandchildren who'll still be with you-"

"But you and Jiraiya won't be," she spoke up. "It would feel weird to be the oldest person around, with no one who's my age and experienced the stuff I went through. I... I'll feel like an outsider, who doesn't belong in the right place and time. Nothing will be familiar." She lowered her head. "If I live that long, it means I'll... have to see you guys die too." She sniffed at the thought and slowly reached out to grasp his hand. "I don't want you to die."

He looked at her solemnly. "I still have plenty of years left before we need to think about that, Tsunade."

"We can not think about it, but that doesn't mean we don't know about it," she interjected.

He was once again reminded of how intelligent she was. It also pained him... to see her like this. She was always so strong, but underneath that exterior, was a fragile and loving heart. A heart that was good enough to reach out to him in friendship when he really didn't deserve it. "Tsunade," he started quietly. When she met his eyes, still looking extremely sad, he said, "I will try to find a way to live longer to be with you."

She perked up in surprise. "Is that possible? Like... what, eat more veggies and be healthy?"

He smiled slightly in amusement. "I don't know exactly what or how. But I'll try to find some way to extend my life." He squeezed her hand in return and murmured, "Because I know exactly how painful it is to be left behind. It hurts and I don't want to see that happen to you because of me."

Tsunade grinned in delight. "That's a promise, ok? And a man never breaks a promise! You will always stay alive with me."

"I promise, hime." He stiffened up when she made a sound of delight and hugged him. Eyeing the cup of noodles that was tipping precariously at his shoulder, he said, "Ummm... Tsunade-"

"Thanks for that, Orochimaru. I feel much better now," she said, letting him go.

He looked up with slightly pink cheeks. "Let's hurry and go back to sleep. We need to continue planning for tomorrow." She hastily slurped up the rest of the soup and noodles and headed inside with him.

"By the way... how do you deal with Jiraiya's snoring?" he asked as they headed for his kitchen to wash the cutlery.

"Don't you use ear plugs?"

"I ran out, hime."

"Oh uhhh... just punch him," suggested Tsunade.

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion. "That would result in waking up the rest of my neighbors."

"Fine, you can borrow some of mine Orochi."

* * *

Two months later...

"There's alot of people here," Jiraiya whispered as they walked through the doors of the academy along with all the other participants.

"And they're all older than us," Tsunade added quietly as they walked down the brightly lit hallway with its dull sand colored walls and posters.

"Hmph."

Jiraiya folded his hands behind his head and glanced over at his teammate. "Nice to see that at least one of us isn't nervous." He shivered slightly. "It would suck so bad if we fail."

Tsunade winced at the thought of being a genin at the age of sixty. "Urgh..."

"What's there to be nervous about when we've thought up solutions for everything that they could possibly throw at us?" Orochimaru replied calmly, his long hair swaying behind his back as he led them past the other chatting groups.

Jiraiya sighed. "You know, as the Hokage's student, it'd be nice if sensei at least gave us some hints for the exam. Or you know, wish us good luck like the other teachers that showed up."

Tsunade elbowed him. "Hey, he has to overlook the entire exam. He wished us good luck yesterday. When we pass, he'll take us out for dinner too, remember?"

Jiraiya pursed his lips. "IF we pass."

"I'll pass. But I don't know about you, idiot," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Jiraiya lowered his voice. "I've finally signed the contract and my summons are all ready to go."

"You forget that I and Tsunade also mastered the summoning technique," Orochimaru said smoothly.

Jiraiya immediately snickered. "Yea and your snake almost ate you."

Orochimaru scowled. He really didn't want to be reminded of how his first summoning went at all. Unless he was seriously going to die or something, he was definitely not going to summon Manda.

Tsunade tapped on her chin and said, "Kinda stinks we'll have to face members of our own village. Be nice if we had genins from other village participating as well."

"Course not." Orochimaru's voice carried an edge of harshness to it. "It's only been a few years since the Shinobi war. If we have people from the other villages coming, the chance for fatalities would rise dramatically."

"That's kinda... pessimistic," argued Jiraiya. "We're at peace now."

Orochimaru said crossly, "This peace was obtained only because every ninja village literally ran out of manpower. Things are far from stable. Best we could is hope for is that Sarutobi-sensei strengthens our village's military power and makes the right alliances to keep everyone safe."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "It's almost like you want there to be a war."

"I'm merely being realistic." He let out a long breath. "If there was a war, I'd have to work harder to keep you alive, idiot."

Tsunade shushed them. "Guys, we're here." She stopped at the front door to the classroom they were supposed to go to and said, "Right... come on. This is it-"

Jiraiya kicked open the door and jumped in before she could even finish. "Get ready all of you! You'll be facing the great Jiraiya, favourite student of the Third Hokage and most handsome devil in the Leaf Village!" he shouted loudly, going into his usual dramatic pose.

Tsunade's jaw dropped to the ground and Orochimaru forgot how to breathe. In one single moment... Jiraiya had managed to paint giant glowing neon target signs on their foreheads. They now looked like complete idiots one could probably take out in a single shot (it didn't help that they were the youngest there). If there were people looking for an easy win, they'd surely target them now. Secondly, by bragging in such an atrocious manner, everyone (all one hundred and two participants) probably automatically hated their guts.

"Oh what cute kids."

The three of them looked up as a kindly old man came towards them and held out three lollipops. "Are you three lost?"

Jiraiya lost all the color in his face and turned as pale as his black hair teammate. Tsunade gaped like a fish and Orochimaru stared at the Leaf head protector the old man was wearing. Jiraiya jumped backward and pointed. As blunt as a rock, he said, "Are you the sixty-year-old genin?!"

Orochimaru facepalmed in disbelief and Tsunade hit Jiraiya on the head. "You can't openly say things like that you idiot!"

The old man adjusted his glasses and laughed. "Oh no I'm quite flattered. I'm actually seventy. It's nice that you think I'm a decade younger."

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" The three kid's eyes went as wide as saucers.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Apparently, you can actually be a genin forever lol. Kosuke Maruboshi chose to be one forever, Might Duy, Guy's father was also a genin up till his death at age 35. I also mirrored Jiraiya's dramatic announcement like what Naruto did for his first exam.

-It also amuses me that the kids would fear being stuck at the level of genin when they're at age sixty, instead of dying lol. And you'll all see a flashback of how the Sannin's first summoning went in the next chapter. Yes Manda tried to eat Oro xD

-Kinda sad that Tsunade really only does have Orochimaru left from her time period :'L (I totally cried at Jiraiya's death). But then again, she wanted him back in the village in her infinite Tsukuyomi. Think she'd dote on his child and helped him get his kid in the Academy and put in good words to help him. Otherwise it really made no sense how Konoha practically let him slide by with everything he's done in the Boruto manga lol. And they both look frickin young at age 70! D8

-I'm having Orochimaru's mom being musically talented as an inspiration for his future Sound Village :)

-Oh yea I'm also having a poll. Who's your favorite Sannin? Let me know! xD

Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge! Hahaha, not to mention he targeted the wrong person too XD Whenever he reflects back to his first kiss, all he's ever gonna see is Orochimaru LOL they're probably both as equally traumatized as Sasuke and Naruto. Though Sasuke seemed more resigned when they accidentally ended up kissing in another episode of Shippuden haha. Glad you found it cute and thanks again for reading and reviewing my friend. :D

Oh hello sagar hussain! Nice to meet you and thank you kindly for your words friend. Glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I'm having fun writing their adventures as kids XD Think it's also because I teach, that I see some rather hilarious stuff that kids tend to do. And I update at least once a week on Thursday or Saturday. :) I can still possibly update on the other days too.

Ahaha greetings Lord Creator! *holds up another girly cocktail* Cheerios friend. Glad you found the irony in what Oro says about the whole arm thing. ^_^ teehee, after like 10 chapters, of like 50 thousand words, I finally manage to write Orotsu first date. And here's a speedy new update! Awesome timing Lord Creator! :D thanks for reading and the great drink greetings as always! Much appreciated.


	12. Chunin Exam: First Stage

Darkwings13: Something to note, the Chunin exam never invited genins from other villages to participate till the Third Shinobi War :)

* * *

The old man straightened up with a chuckle. He passed them the lollipops and said, "If you pass the first part of the test and need help, and I happen to be nearby, I'll lend you three a hand. You remind me of my grandkids."

He returned to his seat in the back and Orochimaru stared at the purple lollipop in his hand, not exactly sure of what to think. He looked up as the whole room burst into laughter at them.

"Hahaha, this is the so-called genius team under the Hokage?" guffawed a burly looking teenager.

"Hey hey, that's the short tempered Senju princess isn't she? Heh, no way she'll get an easy win this time due to favoritism." A girl nudged her team and giggled behind pink manicured nails.

"And that's the joker who sneaks around at hot springs. Only an idiot like him would make such a dumb announcement."

Two sharp senbons scratched the cheeks of the participants that had just insulted Tsunade and Jiraiya. They hit the wall with a sharp tink and a single drop of blood slid down it. The room went silent immediately and all eyes turned towards Orochimaru as he slowly lowered his hand. "We are Lord Hokage's students. Don't take us lightly." The temperature of the room dropped by five degrees as he revealed his venomous snake-like eyes.

A ninja with dark brown hair and a scar across his cheek muttered, "You... you're that kid that put Akano Uchiha into the hospital for half a year."

"The same one that held off both Kitso and Amane?" gasped a girl with bright blue eyes.

Tension spiked the room and a quarter of the participants stood up as hushed whispers ran rampant. "Someone like him doesn't deserve to be chunin."

"Let's take him out before someone like him can hurt more from our own village."

"My friend Amane can't take the Chunin exam for two years because of him! I'll beat him black and blue!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya immediately took his sides, their eyes hard and he himself lowered his hand towards his sleeve. "Are you two mad at me?" he asked blankly.

"Why would I be mad at you for defending us, Orochi?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya sighed and raised up his hands. "Why not make love instead of war? But whatever, it's just scratches."

"Stand down! All of you!" The doors opened and a tall man with a serious face and glasses walked in. His dark hair was stylishly cut with two side bangs, and the rest swept behind him, tied back by his Leaf forehead protector. He had a noticeably strong jawline and he radiated a solemn aura. His outfit was similar to their teacher, even having the exact armor plated guards on the arms. Beside him, Tsunade let out a small sound of fright and hastily whispered, "That's Homura Mitokada, one of Sarutobi-sensei's teammate under my granduncle tutelage. He's super strict." She gulped as he towered over them.

Homura Mitokada shot the three a dark look before saying, "Fighting is strictly prohibited in the first part of the exam. All of you, if I see even a raised fist, you're immediately disqualified. I don't care who started it." He glared at everyone in the room. "Hand in your registration papers. Be quick about it. Once you do, you'll be given a number and are to be seated where your number is."

"Wow, he is a total stick in the mud," Jiraiya joked quietly as he reached into the inside of his shirt and drew out his papers.

Orochimaru did the same thing and he glanced over at Jiraiya's papers. "You forgot to write down your birthday."

"Gah!"

* * *

The procedure went smoothly and soon enough, they were all seated. Strangely enough, he was seated in a spot similar to when he was at the Academy. Near the back and near the window to the left of the classroom. Tsunade sat in the same row as him but on the opposite side. Jiraiya was planted right in the middle, two rows ahead of them. When everyone was quietly waiting for the next set of instructions, Homura cleared his throat. "For the first part of the exam, it will be all written. My assistant examiners will be passing out your papers and pencils while I explain the rules."

"PAPER TEST?!"

His golden eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Jiraiya who just yelled that. This wasn't good. Tsunade shared his concern as she looked over at him worriedly. Jiraiya completely suffered in book smarts. He was always reading mangas and anything else that wouldn't teach him 'cool techniques' that would impress girls, he would throw away or use as a pillow. Not only that, his writing was atrocious and would make a grown man go blind. It once took him two hours and a magnifying glass to edit and understand what the heck Jiraiya was writing for their team report (they all took turns with writing reports). Jiraiya's vocabulary was terrible, his handwriting unintelligible, worst, he doddle on the edges of his paper, making it even harder to read. From what he could read, Jiraiya wrote down complete nonsense and then prayed to his ancestors that Sarutobi would deem it passable. In the end, he had to rewrite everything for him. He stayed up so late he walked around for the half of the day completely dazed and even accidentally walked into the women's washroom by accident. Praise to his parent's souls who were watching over him that it was thankfully empty and that neither Sarutobi-sense or Tsunade believed Jiraiya when he jumped up and down shouting 'Orochimaru sneaked into the girl's washroom! He's a pervert too!' rant.

"Alright listen up!" Head examiner Homura said loudly, "There are five questions on the exam. There will be no partial marks. You either get it right or you get it wrong." Homura pushed his glasses up his nose. "Each question is worth one point. We will only pass teams that get ten or more points."

Orochimaru glanced over at Tsunade and gave a curt jerk of his head. If both of them got all five of their questions right, then it wouldn't matter if Jiraiya got complete zero. He knew that while Tsunade was lazy, she was intelligent and understood all of her assigned readings back at the Academy. The test can't be that hard that she can't get a perfect score.

Homura coughed and added, "That's not it. If one of your teammates gets zero, the entire team fails. We can't let an incompetent ninja who can't even score one point on a paper test, become Chunin."

"Goddamit." Tsunade hit her desk and cracked it slightly.

In his seat, Jiraiya gulped and he could feel his teammates's eyes burning in his general direction. If he got complete zero, Tsunade might break his face and Orochimaru would sic his snake summon, Manda on him.

"Start! You all have one hour! Keep your eyes on your paper. If we catch you cheating even once, your entire team will be disqualified."

Orochimaru flipped over his paper and scanned the questions. Immediately, he felt his heart stop. The questions didn't ask for ninja techniques or about the layout of missions. His hope for an easy one for Jiraiya such as recitations of the ninja rules was also dashed. They ranged from the biology, such as how the electron transport system can be stopped with the use of cyanide based poison, chemistry, such as the mechanism and synthesis of five compounds that can be used as antidotes and salves, physics, such as the angle a shuriken needs to be thrown during a windy day and the force required, mathematics, such as using integration to figure out coordinates, and lastly, a question so hard he wasn't even sure he could solve it. The last question asked for a thesis statement and three supporting examples for the invention of an entirely brand new technique. This test was ridiculously hard. There was no way Jiraiya could hope to be able to solve even one question.

He looked over to see Jiraiya giving him puppy eyes, asking for assistance. Taking off the elastic band at his wrist, he pulled back his long black hair and tied it into a low ponytail, signalling to Tsunade that he'd be the one to help Jiraiya. Picking up his pencil, he speedily began writing down his answers and trying to figure out a way to help Jiraiya cheat as well. He glanced up at the clock, noting that it was five past two. The test ends at three. If he was going to help Jiraiya cheat, he had to do it early. His sharp eyes glanced over at the examiners sitting at the edges of each row, hating his spot as he was just two seats away from them.

He bit down his lips, his heart racing as he wrote out answers. It was then his lollipop that the old man had given him, slipped out of his sleeve and onto the table. His eyes widened slightly as an idea suddenly hit him. Taking the candy, he took off the wrapper and popped the grape flavored lollipop into his mouth. At the same time, he speedily began writing down the answers for Jiraiya, pretending to be working on the second question instead. He could sense the examiner looking at him and he speedily moved to answer the next three questions. Before moving on to question four, his eyes returned to the clock, noting that half an hour had now passed.

He could see Jiraiya frantically mouthing at him to hurry up and he gave a curt jerk of his head. With one hand, he made a seal and he could feel his snake slither down his arm. It was a variation of the Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique and he was sincerely glad he had practiced it beforehand. "Come," he whispered.

The small white snake slithered around his wrist, peeking at him from his sleeve. Every other snake was obedient towards him except for Manda he thought dryly. He blanched slightly at the memory of his first summoning.

* * *

"Hehe." Jiraiya gestured to his man size red frog smoking a pipe, wearing a blue vest and had a sword strapped to it. "This here is Gamabunta! I call him Bunta for short." He winked at Tsunade. "Impressive, ha?"

"Hmph." Orochimaru said with disinterest, "After killing like ten thousand tadpoles, you've finally managed to summon an actual toad. Congratulations."

Jiraiya growled and raised his fist. "What did you say, you girly snake?!"

At their usual training ground, Sarutobi sighed and snapped his fingers. "Come on. All three of you have your contracts signed. All that's left is to summon them so we can get today's training on the way." He inwardly cried. They only had one month left. There was still like three hundred things he wanted to teach them to get them readied for the Chunin exam. Since he found out his old teammates (including Danzo) was in charge of this year's exam, he was starting to really freak out. Why did his poor kids have to deal with such harsh examiners? He almost suspected that his old teammates were doing this on purpose since they knew his students were taking part in this exam. Especially since Danzo was in charge or ROOT and should be drowning under tons of paperworks instead of signing up to be an examiner.

Right now his poor kids were busy bickering with one another like usual and he caught something that sounded like 'I'll show you the One Thousand Years of Death move I invented!' and 'That's the dumbest name I've ever heard, chosen of the toads,' and lastly, 'I want to go gambling!" He put his hands to his face, feeling like it was melting off from sheer annoyance and panic.

"Tsunade! You're next!" He whipped out a clipboard and scanned through it. "Please hurry! We've only got nine more hours of training for today."

She adjusted her messy ponytail and pouted. "Fine fine, sensei." Forming the correct hand seals, she slammed it down on the ground and a cloud of smoke enveloped her. They heard her squeal and when the smoke disappeared, they saw her hugging a giant version of her stuffed slug plush animal at home.

"Oh it's exactly like the stuffie my grandpa bought!" She cheered and hugged the man size slug even harder. "You're so cute!"

The slug's eyestalks wiggled in content. "Thank you, mistress," it said in a soothing feminine voice. It wiggled in her embrace in content before dividing into fifty smaller slugs and began swarming over her. Orochimaru watched as they snuggled up against his laughing friend, looking strangely cute as they puffed and cooed.

"This is so cool!" Tsunade cried in delight, picking two up. "What should I call you anyways? And what can you do exactly?"

"Katsuyu. I come from Shikkotsu Forest," said the blue and white slugs. "I can spit acid, divide to avoid attacks, and I can serve as your link to do many things, such as transfer chakra and communications, mistress."

Orochimaru smiled slightly. As the Senju came from the forest, he wasn't too surprised that her summon also stemmed from a legendary forest.

"This is perfect," Tsunade cooed, letting the slugs climb all over her. "And you can call me Tsunade!"

"Alright, Lady Tsuande," the slugs said respectfully.

She then gestured to her friends and teacher and made the introductions. Orochimaru tilted his head and picked up one of the slug that crawled over to him. It felt cool, soft and strangely refreshing to hold. He tilted his head as its grey eye stalks looked him over in curiosity. Gingerly, he held it back over to Tsunade. "You have a good summon, hime."

"Thank you," Katsuyu said happily.

Jiraiya looked at the one in his hand and poked it. "She's kind of squishy."

"Errr... thank you," the slug said politely.

Sarutobi nodded in satisfaction. "Looks like your bond with your new summon is already going well, Tsunade. Orochimaru, your turn."

His eyes narrowed as he readied the chakra in his body. He bit down on his thumb, and smeared the blood across his palm. "Summoning technique!" He formed his hand seals rapidly and slammed it against the ground. All of their eyes widened to see a giant man size purple snake with glittering green eyes appear. It was as big as their teacher and it coiled around itself with a look of irritation.

"Who interrupted my nap?" hissed the snake. Clearly... it did not look happy at all to have been so rudely woken up, noted Orochimaru. But how was he supposed to know that his destined personal summon for life was napping in the first place and that the first time they'd be meeting, his snake was clearly not in the mood.

"He did." He glared as Jiraiya pointed at him.

"You?" The snake flicked its forked tongue at him. "You interrupted the all mighty Manda's nap?" It hissed and opened its mouth wide. "Damn you! I was having a good dream! I'll eat you!"

Orochimaru jumped up in the air in surprise as the snake reared it sharp fangs and aimed at him. What was the meaning of this? Why wasn't it obeying him? He looked down to see Jiraiya running for his life and taking cover behind his toad. Tsunade hugged her slugs and also ran for cover while Jiraiya shouted, "Hey! Do something about your summon!"

"In case you're blind, it's trying to eat me!" snapped Orochimaru as he leaped and dodged the striking serpent. He gasped as the heavy tail struck his back and sent him flying. "Augh!"

"Orochimaru!" Sarutobi shouted. "There are some cases where you have to defeat your summon to get him to respect you. You have to fight!" He had to fight the impulse to jump in and help. This was Orochimaru's personal summon. If he didn't control it now, he'd never control it in the future.

Orochimaru made a sound of annoyance. Why can't he ever have it easy? "Pass me my sword!" he hissed as he scrambled to his feet.

"O-oh!" Jiraiya hastily picked up his friend's slim double edge jian blade that was resting against a rock and threw it with all of his might. The throw was terrible however, and the sheathed sword hit Orochimaru in the face as his friend tried to duck Manda's lunging fangs.

"Ack!" Orochimaru held a hand to his black eye and glowered at Jiraiya. "Seriously?"

"You idiot!" Tsunade punched Jiraiya on the head and sent him flying into his toad.

Gamabunta shook himself and grouched, "Watch it kiddo."

His voice caught Manda's attention and the large snake glared at it. "A friend with a toad from Mount Myoboku? Maybe I should eat you first instead!"

"I was not in the mood but since you're so eager to be my new snake wallet, let's bring it!" shouted Gamabunta, drawing out his sword.

Jiraiya waved his hands. "Wh-what? Bunta wait-"

Orochimaru ran to put himself in front of them. Over his shoulder, he said coldly, "Don't interfere. I'm Manda's master and I'll be the one subjugating him. Stay out of this." Slowly, he unsheathed his sword and slashed the air once, letting the metal sing in warning.

"Then hurry up before it tries to eat my Bunta!" grumbled Jiraiya as he hopped on his toad's back and tried to keep it from pulling its sword out. The big toad was obviously not happy and it tried to buck him off as it hopped all over the place like a raging bull.

"Get off Jiraiya! I want that snake wallet!"

Meanwhile, Tsunade's slugs were trying to shield her from the 'traumatizing' sight. "Ack! Katsuyu! Ger off mer face!" She struggled to pull them off to see what was going on.

"No mistress. It's far too violent for a girl your age," squeaked Katsuyu, sticking on to Tsunade's face and unintentionally slowly burying her under a mass of moving slugs.

In the back, Sarutobi facepalmed and he could already hear what his monkey summon, Enma would say if he saw the terrible job his students were doing in controlling their summons. "Oh First and Second Hokage, give me strength," he muttered.

Manda stared down at the pale kid, slightly intrigued by his golden snake-like eyes. They burned with a hunger almost as powerful as his own. This kid... he possessed the true eyes of a predator. The darkness in them was engulfing and deep like an ocean. But at the same time, he could sense something even deeper than that dark abyss. A small glimmer of gold light that was asking for power to stand up against the world, to change and mold it, and to shed away the old skin of helplessness. He wasn't going to fight him because he had to control his personal summon, he was going to fight him because he was not going to tolerate any pain aimed at him. "Come," Manda hissed. "Show me what you're capable of. Perhaps I might not eat you if you give me a good show."

"You will get a glimpse of my newest sword dance, that I can promise you." Orochimaru charged forward and slashed at his snake three times before having to step back as it striked at him with lightning speed. Skillfully, he weaved a web of slashes around him for both offence and defence, landing a few more wounds on the snake and keeping it at bay. With the fourteenth stroke, he tossed his sword backwards into the air. "Get ready." He dodged the swinging tail and elegantly flipped backwards three times until he was at a sufficient distance away. Before he finished his landing, he finished his hand seals and puffed up his cheeks. A blast of strong pressured wind came out of his mouth, cutting at the grass and the snake and pushing it back a good few meters back. Following up he grabbed the handle of his sword as it fell down towards him and threw it with all of his might. The sword stopped to a quiver as it struck his snake straight on and Manda hissed in pain.

"I'm not done." He threw two shurikens that was hooked with metal wires and pulled sharply, wrapping it around his snake. Making a succession of hand seals, his eyes flashed. "Lightning Release: Depth Charge." Lightning enveloped his body and he sent it spiralling down the wires to electrocute the snake. It shook and struggled from the shocks before falling down, utterly defeated. Orochimaru arched an eyebrow and said, "Electrifying performance, wouldn't you say, Manda?"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped and even Gamabunta stopped moving. Since when was Orochimaru so sassy? He looked over to see Tsunade cheering in admiration from her cocoon of slugs and Sarutobi-sensei looking extremely impressed.

Manda stared at him with solemn forest green eyes. "I acknowledge your strength, kid. Keep in mind, you only won me over with power. If you're ever weak, I'll eat you."

"That's how the world works. I hold no grudge against that statement," Orochimaru replied emotionlessly.

Mande chuckled. "One more thing to mention. If you don't feed me when you summon me, I won't help you," threaten the snake as it disappeared.

Silence ensued for a few moments before a rain of slugs hit him as Tsunade popped out of her prison of slugs and ran over to hug him. "That was amazing Orochi! When did you get so good at kenjutsu?!"

He wryly plucked one of her white and blue slug off his face and held it up gingerly. "Been practicing, hime. How do I look by the way?"

She looked up and realized that her face was incredibly close to him. Her cheeks turned bright red and she hastily jumped back, running to hide behind her teacher with her hands over her cheeks. Orochimaru seemed to take it that she thought he was now ugly and he put a hand over his black eye. "Thanks alot, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya pouted as he also walked over. But then he said cheekily, "Sooooooooo, can you even afford your summon? You need to feed that snake every time you call it, right?"

Orochimaru scowled. With a snake that big, he'd have to feed him a cow.

* * *

Orochimaru let out a long breath, returning back to the situation at hand. Taking the wrapper paper, he placed it into his snake's mouth and let it slither down to the ground and move while hiding in the shadows.

"AEGHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya jumped into the air, feeling something slither up his legs and into his pants. Everyone in the room immediately looked over at him and two seconds later, he realized it was Orochimaru's snake.

Homura immediately glared at him. "Is there something wrong?"

Jiraiya laughed and waved sheepishly. "N-nothing. My uhhhh... eouch!" He grabbed at his thigh and forced a grin. "My ass is just cramping up from sitting for so long."

"Well deal with it in silence," Homura scolded, wondering how Sarutobi was teaching his students. One was an idiot, another was spoiled and the other one was downright scary. They were definitely the wackiest genin team in the history of the village.

"Ok! Getting back to work now yea," he said, trying to keep the snake from wiggling around in his pants. He looked behind him and raged to see a smirk cross Orochimaru's face. He let a few minutes passed before he loosened his belt and reached into his pants. Something slimy met his fingers and when he grasped it, the snake disappeared. Seeing the answers on the wrapper, Jiraiya grinned. Just in time. With fifteen minutes left to go, that was all he needed. The wrapper was obviously not big enough for an entire test, but Orochimaru had given him two answers, which was enough for them to pass.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Time is up! Put your pencils down!"

Tsunade let out a long breath and grinned just as time was up. "All done hehe."

"Listen up," Homura said as they all lowered their pencils. "We'll be calling out the teams that are eliminated due to cheating."

Orochimaru crossed his arms and listened intently, wondering if he had passed notice when he helped Jiraiya cheat. For the next five minutes, a long list of teams were read out and ninja after ninja left the room. When the list was finished, he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Homura looked over the room, noting that only sixty percent remained. The number was still far too high. "Before you hand in your papers to be graded, there is one more thing you need to know," he said slowly. "The member in your team with the lowest grade is immediately eliminated and will not be able to take the exam for twenty years. If you do not want that to happen to your teammate, one member stands up and the entire team may leave now and retake the next exam." He chuckled, "Which for sure, will not be in the next twenty years."

Jiraiya and many others cried out in protest while Tsunade and a few other girls gasped in shock. She immediately looked over to Orochimaru who was wearing a usual stoic expression. But she could tell from the slightly furrowed eyebrows that he too, was affected by this announcement. She chewed on her nail, wondering if she should raise a hand ask what happens if all members got the same marks. Maybe then, they'd be spared? All of a sudden, Orochimaru stood up and her eyeballs nearly popped out of her socket.

"Oh? First one?" asked Homura, slightly surprised.

Orochimaru gave him a deadpanned expression and said listlessly, "Life is short. How many twenty years do we have? I'm not going to let one of my teammates lose two decades of their life to be stuck at a genin, because of some baseless and illogical demand."

Tsunade stood up with him. "I'm with him. This test is stupid! What if the person with the lowest mark in our team got a ninety? They'd obviously be better than anyone else who got less than ninety. Why should they be stuck at genin for the next twenty years."

Jiraiya grinned and jumped on his desk to pose. "I am the gallant and great Jiraiya. I won't stand by and let Orochimaru be stuck at a genin for twenty years just because he's dumber than me." A senbon needle wedged itself into his left butcheek and he jumped up with a howl. He looked back to see Orochimaru lowering his hand with a smirk.

More and more of the participant stood up and joined them, inspired by Team Sarutobi's words.

"I'm not letting my friends be stuck as a genin for twenty years!"

"You can shove this test up your stuck up ass!"

"We're out of here! I'm not sacrificing anyone from my team."

Homura glared at them all. When it looked like no more would stand up and yell at him, he called for order. "Silence!" The other examiners stood up threateningly and slowly, the room grew quiet. With a sigh, he said, "All of you who are standing... you all pass."

Jiraiya blinked. "WHAT?!"

"A ninja must place the importance of their mission first. But when you don't even know if you'll succeed in the first place by sacrificing your comrades, then you're a fool for not only wasting valuable manpower, but for sacrificing those who you're supposed to look out for." Homura's expression grew slightly sad, remembering how Tobirama, his teacher and the second Hokage, willingly gave his life so that his team could escape. He said, "Sacrifice without meaning is the same as killing your comrades. As ninjas, we are sworn to give our lives for this village. But we must all remember the price and give great considerations to the decisions we must all make. Do not make pointless sacrifices, understood?" Slowly, he smiled and said, "All of you may now leave. You have an hour to get to the gates to the Forest of Death, the 44th training area."

"Wahooooo! We passed!" Jiraiya jumped up and down before running to the back to get to Tsunade and Orochimaru. He nudged his pale friend and chuckled. "Sooooo, you do care. I guess Tsunade was right that you're like ice cream on the inside.

"Hmph." He tried to put on a cold facade. "Don't think too much on it. You happen to be the only idiot who can amuse me. That, and after being trained under Sarutobi-sensei for so long, you're more skilled than all the other insignificant Genins around us."

Tsunade winced slightly. While true that Orochimaru cared very much about her and Jiraiya, it made her feel very uncomfortable to see how little he cared about everyone else. She wondered if he'd even bat an eyelash if someone had a heart attack in front of him. But then she remembered that his attitude stemmed from the fact that it was only for protecting himself. The more he cared, the more it would hurt if someone he cared about was in danger. She broke out of her thoughts as Jiraiya bickered with Orochimaru.

"What's with setting that snake up my pants! What if it bit me in the... you know! Your snake Manda, afterall, tried to eat you!"

"Hmph." Orochimaru smirked. "Then the village won't have to worry about the growing population of idiots."

"What did you say?! I'm going to-" He stopped as Tsunade hooked arms with him and Orochimaru.

She laughed and said, "You two, just shut up for a moment and enjoy this! We passed the first part of the exam!" She tugged them along and when they left the building, she took in a big breath of fresh air.

* * *

Back at the classroom, Homura adjusted his glasses and looked over as Hiruzen Sarutobi came in. "You'll be happy to know that your kids passed the first part of the exam." He then rolled his eyes. "Actually, they helped the others passed as well. Danzo is not going to be happy with overseeing the second part of the Chunin exam with that many participants."

Sarutobi chuckled in amusement. "When was Danzo ever happy in the first place?"

"Honestly, you spoil them," Homura muttered. "They lack manners."

Sarutobi waved it off. "They're just being kids. Let them enjoy their youth." He then said, "So, where did my kids sit?"

Homura pointed to three spots. "The pale one and the princess in the back, the one with the loud mouth in the middle there."

With that, Sarutobi walked over to look over their papers. He took a look at Jiraiya's first. Seeing the perfect answer for the first two questions, he knew that either Tsunade or Orochimaru must have helped him cheat. The rest of the answers were blank. Except... Sarutobi burst out in laughter at his last answer for the invention of a new technique. Jiraiya talked about his Transparent Escape technique that he would always use for peeking. It was true that the technique did work and was extremely effective. He saw in the corner that Jiraiya had also doddled some kind of picture and labeled it 'One Thousand Years of Death'. On closer inspection... the person sailing through the air looked like Orochimaru. He grimaced slightly and hoped that Jiraiya wasn't serious about such a weird technique.

Taking the paper, he then walked over to Tsunade's seat and picked up her sheet. All of her answers were perfect and he was intrigued by her idea of the invention of a Regeneration technique, as it would be faster than normal healing and then she'd be able to look after her teammates.

Lastly, he walked over to Orochimaru's table and picked up his sheet. All of his answers were perfect and even contained extra information. If there was ever bonus marks offered, he'd get them all. It was exactly as he'd expect from his favorite student. His black eyes moved down to read the last question and he inhaled sharply. Rebirth... and eternal life so that no one would have to suffer the pain of being left behind again. One of his example to support this was Edo Tensei, the Impure World Reincarnation technique. It was then he realized what Tsunade wanted to name her new technique. Looking down at her paper, he murmured, "Creation... Rebirth." Was Tsunade truly that close to Orochimaru, to have been privy to such an idea? What did the two talk about?

"Something wrong?" asked Homura, noticing his friend's stiff shoulders.

"N-no," said Sarutobi slowly. His mind drifted to the day he went with Orochimaru and when they found that white snake skin. Did he say the wrong thing to his beloved student on that day he visited his parent's grave with him a year ago? He returned his gaze to the paper, his hand tightening over it as he could see the great love that Orochimaru ahd for his parents that gave birth to such a desire.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-I was going to update yesterday but the chapter ended up needing more work. X'D Sorry!

-Jiraiya was indeed responsible for the invention of the Transparent Escape Technique xD

-In Naruto episode 185, we see that Jiraiya's writing was pretty terrible when he was doing his summer research on the Onba bwahhhahha.

-I made Jiraiya's initial summonings similar to Naruto, where all he could do initially was summon tadpoles haha. And yes, the Sannin's first summoning experience was kinda wacky lol.

-I hope I did a decent job with the first part of the Chunin exam. X) And I wrote the final question that way for a reason. 8) I did find it amusing that Tsunade named her ultimate healing technique Creation Rebirth and the data book stated that it was made with the idea of being there for her comrades in mind. Will delve into details on this later. I will also mention Orochimaru's discovery of the white snake skin soon and how he briefly talked about it to Tsunade.

Haha hi Lord Creator! For sure, I think I had the most fun typing out the summoning part for this. Especially with the many cute little Katsuyu swarming around and Jiraiya accidentally giving Oro a black eye XD Thank you for the cheerios of good drinks and for reading as always friend!

Aloha JigokuShoujosRevenge! Haha, Jiraiya and Tsunade did both hand over all their money on missions to Orochimaru while he was banned from missions for half a year, which is why he doesn't mind too much about them eating so much and breaking his front door. He's realized by now they're both still childish as well and doesn't hold it too much against them. They'll probably be more mindful when they're older 8)

Eh? A new reader? :D Haiiiii Lucy. I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this story! Oh more will happen between Orochimaru and Tsunade. Good, bad, sad, and heartwarming :') I kinda wonder how many chapters this fic will end up with haha.

x) Thank you sagar hussain! Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well friend.

Last but not least, ileangie23! :D So much to address, much yay, much appreciate xD They say that the Second Shinobi War took place around twenty years after the first one (they could have round it from 17-22). So I assumed the Sannin would be around early twenties when the war first started. It was a very long war as Jiraiya was absent for 3 years while taking care of the Ame orphans before he returned to continue helping with the war. So war had to be 3+ years (If it's any less or exactly 3, Jiraiya would basically be AWOL for 99% of the war). When Dan died near the end of the war, he was 27 and Nawaki died at the start of it when he was 12. By the time he's born, I estimated Tsu would be about 9-10 years old, depending if she graduated at early 6 or late 6 from the Academy and if she's abit younger than Dan or at the same age as him. But all in all Kishi messed up the timeline with so many contradictions. Sarutobi looked crazy young when he was assigned Hokage, then he became the middle age teacher to the sannin and we see Tsunade looking at around age 4-5 with Hashirama around. It's so wack! XD And yea I always thought Oro would be a good cook. Cooking is pretty much chemistry lol. I'm glad you got the feels for when he said those words to Tsunade in the garden. He can totally understand how it feels to be left behind and watch those you love die, like his parents, do he'd empathize with her. ^_^


	13. Wind that Spun the Windmill

Orochimaru looked at the locked gates that contained the dark and ominous forest before him and narrowed his eyes. The trees were old, tall and they stretched up to the sky with thick wooden limbs. Danger signs were posted all over the metal gates as well but he didn't even need them to know how dangerous the place was. The forest was silent. Every creature in that place knew that to attract attention meant certain death. Not even the birds were singing.

"You're all here and ready to listen?" An imposing man with crossed scars on his chin eyed them with disinterest as they turned their attention towards him. Letting out an irritated sound, he muttered, "Homura must have been too soft on you. There are too many here. By the time I'm done with you all, no more than ten will pass this stage."

The air immediately grew heavy and hushed whispers broke out amongst the fifty-something participants there. Beside him, both Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged worried looks and he too, felt something tugged at his insides. Whatever this examiner was going to say next, would not be good news.

"My name is Danzo and I'm in charge of the second stage of the Chunin exam this year." He crossed his arms and said, "For this stage, you'll be handed either an Earth or Heaven scroll. You'll then need to steal a scroll that's different from yours and then head to the Tower, which is located in the middle of the Forest. It usually ends there but as there are so many of you, I'm going to make it more difficult for you all." His dark black eyes flashed. "You must all survive within the Forest of Death for a minimum of seven days and a maximum of ten days before your team is allowed to access the tower."

Jiraiya pointed and said loudly, "You're making us stay in a Forest of DEATH for a week?!"

Danzo replied coldly, "A shinobi must survive in much more frightening situations than a forest with poisonous creatures and plants."

"There's also giant snakes, tigers and bears in there!" Tsunade protested, knowing that the place was forbidden for a reason. Only very capable ninjas were even allowed to be ten meters close to it. "What if someone dies-"

"Exactly." Danzo's straightened up and said, "We'll be having you babies sign consent forms before you enter. We are not responsible for any deaths that occur and we do not care if they do occur. Here, you are allowed to kill another team if needed, to obtain their scrolls." Danzo pointed to the booth where their consent forms awaited. "The Second Stage commences in half an hour. Fill out your forms and hand it in and then line up at the gate you're assigned to."

Orochimaru raised his hand. "If too many make it past this stage, will the next stage be even harder?"

"If too many passes this one, which I highly doubt, we will further wheedle you all down of course," answered Danzo.

Tsunade noticed the dark expression on Orochimaru's face as they lined up for the forms. "Are you worried, Orochimaru?"

He shushed her. "Not here." He took his sheet and waited patiently for his two teammate. They sat down at a distance and he said solemnly, "We need to set up base immediately. We're stuck in that place for a week and we'll need water, food and a place to rest to make sure we're always strong enough to guard our scroll."

Jiraiya scribbled out his signature, not even bothering to read and he passed the pencil over to Tsunade. "So then, when do we attack another team for their scroll?"

Orochimaru's brows furrowed together. "I'll handle that part myself."

"What are you saying? We're a team. You can't do that alone," protested Tsunade, looking up from her paper.

"We can't leave the scroll unguarded," he said sternly, quickly checking to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "You two must stay at the base and keep it hidden."

Jiraiya punched him. "I'm not your housewife. We're going to do this together. You can't defeat a team of three by yourself for the scroll."

Tsunade nodded vehemently. "I agree with Jiraiya-"

Orochimaru hissed and said icily, "You both shut up right now. This is very serious." The two quieted down by the panic they could detect in their friend's eyes. He was clearly tense and Jiraiya was slightly unsettled to see the calm and cool genius like this. He's even told Tsunade to shut up, meaning there was something very wrong. When the two were silent, Orochimaru lowered his voice and said, "We are stuck in that place for a week. Chances of encountering another team has just skyrocketed by at least 75%. The more battles we face, the more we'll tire out and be in danger. If you two can disguise the base, keep it protected, lay traps around it and be well rested, our scroll is safe. I have Manda and I know how to use sneak attacks. Once I get a scroll, I'll stay with you two at the base and then we'll just wait it out until we're allowed to go to the Tower."

Tsunade bit at her thumbnail and said, "But what if you get captured? How will we know to come rescue you?"

"You don't."

Her hazel eyes widened and Jiraiya made an angry sound in his throat. "Are you serious? We can't abandon you-"

"If you come after me, I'll become a hostage," Orochimaru interjected. "Better they think I got separated from you two or that I got lost. Then I'll at least have a chance that they'll leave me alone." He signed his paper and took theirs from them. "No arguing. I've already ran twenty scenarios through my head and this is the best we've got to survive and pass."

Tsunade watched as her friend walked off to hand in the papers, her heart heavy and ill at the idea that for seven days, Orochimaru would have to go off alone and fight all by himself. She turned to Jiraiya and said, "This is a terrible idea. What if he got attacked by a tiger or something?"

"You can tell he's adamant on the idea, right?" Jiraiya said, for once extremely serious. When she continued to worry, he said, "Let's lay alot of traps around our base. If someone falls into it with the right scroll, then Orochimaru won't have to go off alone."

Tsunade perked up at his suggestion. "You... you're right. Yes, we can do that Jiraiya!"

The white hair boy grinned. "Oh, you're finally appreciating the great Jiraiya's intelligence?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Of course, if smartass is absent, it'll just be the two of us _alone_ -"

She cracked him on the head and stomped off after Orochimaru. "Pervert." Catching up to him, she looked down at the scroll they were given. It was an earth scroll.

"Don't open this until we're at the tower," he said, passing it to her. "Otherwise, we'll fail the exam."

She gulped and gingerly took it from his hand. What was inside this thing anyways?

From his position, Danzo eyed the two kids before he glanced over the three Root members he had placed into the exam. His organization needed new members. What better way to find someone suitable then in the Chunin exam, where one must bring forth all of their potential and talents if they are faced with death. Blood was not an issue if he could find at least one capable new member. Besides, it is only when humans are faced with death, can they realize their true potential. He wanted to see how his own rookie kids would do anyways. Especially against Sarutobi's kids...

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"Go!"

Orochimaru lead the front with her and Jiraiya a step behind him and on his side as the gates opened. The crushing darkness of the forest and stench of humid air and thick foliage met her nostrils the moment she jumped up the first tree. Despite the sticky warm air, she couldn't help but feel cold all over. She had already passed by two poisonous flowers and in the distance she could see a crawling giant snake. "Where should we set up camp? It's already late in the afternoon."

Orochimaru looked down at the map they were given and replied, "There is a small fall near the northwest section of the forest. We'll carve out the inside of a tree and hide in there." He looked over at Jiraiya. "This is where your cloaking and hiding technique comes in handy, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gave him a peace sign. "My speciality. No one will find us once I'm done with our base."

"I'll stay with you two on the first day to make sure everything is done properly and I'll set up traps. Tsunade," he said, turning his head to look at her. "You need to carve out the tree. Use Katsuyu to partially melt it with acid, and then dig. With your strength, it should be done in time by night fall."

She nodded. "Ok."

"No more talking. We need to stay silent now," he ordered.

For the next three hours, they jumped through the trees, quiet and tense. Whatever made Orochimaru so nervous, well, it was starting to affect both her and Jiraiya. She couldn't remember a single time when the pervert didn't crack a joke for this long. She herself hadn't asked for rest or food, even though it's already been hours since her lunch at home. There was something very wrong with the forest, with the way Orochimaru was acting, and she couldn't quite grasp why. All of a sudden, Orochimaru stopped and held out a hand keep them from going forward. "What's wrong?" she asked in a hush whisper.

Jiraiya looked around before gasping. "There!"

She peeked down to see a team being attacked by red blood sucking leeches. Cringing, she said, "Those are Konoha's leeches."

Orochimaru added emotionlessly, "They are attracted to human perspiration and like to attack in groups. If they suck your blood for five minutes, you're dead."

Jiraiya gulped and looked around nervously. "Attack in groups... does that mean we're also in the danger zone."

"I don't sweat," Orochimaru said calmly. "But you two do. You both need to distance ourselves from this area." He drew a circle over their map and quickly labeled it. "Take the map and get going. I'll catch up."

"Wait, where are you going?" Jiraiya asked anxiously.

He jerked his head down. "I'm going to check what scroll they have. If we're lucky, we'll have both scrolls in the first three hours of this stage."

"You can't go down there alone. It's dangerous," protested Tsunade. "We're a team. We go together."

"We've already agreed my job is to hunt for the scroll. I have to go alone sooner or later," he said curtly. He glanced down and added, "Those three are obviously weakened anyways. I can handle it. Now get going."

She bit on her lips anxiously. "But-"

"I said get going," he snapped at her.

His coldness cut at her, making her draw back with a hurt expression. He never used that tone of voice with her before. The only time he was this angry, was when he was mad at her and Jiraiya two years ago for that Akano Uchiha incident.

Jiraiya grabbed onto Tsunade's hand and shook his head. "Come on." Squeezing it tightly, he pulled her along as they left the area. They jumped in silence for the next fifteen minutes, him giving her some space and peace to herself. But he could see that she just seemed to get more depressed as time went on. Clearing his throat, he tried to cheer her up. "Hey, maybe Orochimaru stayed up so late he's just grumpy." When she continued to look down, he changed tactics. "Or y-you know, maybe he's on his man period."

At that, Tsunade cracked a smile. Sometimes, Jiraiya could be pretty funny if he wanted to be. "He'd throw another senbon needle at your butt if he heard," she laughed.

Jiraiya grinned. "There we go. Like my dad always say, women are much prettier when they're smiling." He then put a hand to his mouth sideways and whispered, "By the way, what the heck does Orochimaru mean when he doesn't sweat? Everyone sweats right?"

Tsunade wore a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm not sure actually. But if it's true, I guess that's why he always smell so nice."

Jiraiya made a face. "What do you mean he smells nice?"

"A long time ago, when we had our first battle, I was too tired to walk so I made him give my a piggyback and carry me home," she said, recalling the memory with a fond smile. "Even though we fought till we were battered, bruised and dirty, I remember that he smelled like fresh grass, soap and wind when he was carrying me." She then pouted. "He totally has nicer hair than me..."

"Well I like your hair more than his," Jiraiya spoke up. "It's bright, like the sun."

Her cheeks turned pink and she said, "Wow, what's gotten into the both of you today. You're actually acting gentlemany and Orochi..."

"Is on his man period," Jiraiya interjected, making sure she doesn't get sad again. It seemed to work as she giggled once more.

* * *

"An earth scroll like ours," Orochimaru muttured, holding up the blue scroll, his eyes narrowing.

"Give... it back then. You don't need it," gasped the boy with dark brown hair wearing a mask over his face. His teammates nodded behind him, covered with bite marks and dripping blood from the dead leeches around them.

"Hmph." Green flames enveloped the scroll in his hand and he tossed it aside, letting it turn to ashes.

The girl screamed. "Why did you do that?!"

"If you had to ask me that, you're obviously not very smart." He turned his back on them. "There are too many in this exam. I have to whittle down the numbers, otherwise it would only get harder for my team."

"You bastard! Give us back our scroll!"

"How can you do this to the people from your own village! We want to pass just as much as you do!"

Orochimaru barely blinked as he ducked the punches and kicks aimed at him before retaliating with his own taijutsu. The three were already weakened from the blood loss, it was easy enough to counter. Making a few hand seals, he slammed it into the ground and sent a blast of wind up from the ground that sent them flying. Grabbing his kunai, he threw it and it pierced through all three of their hands, making them cry out in pain and lodging them into a tree.

He said in disdain, "I don't care about this village or you people. I'm merely taking out the obstacles in my path. My team will pass, and I don't care how many of you I have to take out myself to do it."

* * *

Tsunade scowled as she scrapped out the mushy wood pulp. She had been scraping for the past two hours. Ok granted, she and Jiraiya goofed up abit by splashing around in the waters in front of the tree and Jiraiya had even scaled the waterfall for fun. But still, this was taking forever. Beside her, Katsuyu's eye stalks wiggled and it asked, "Do you need more of my acid, Lady Tsunade?"

"No this is fine," Tsunade said, wiping at her brows. She was already more than halfway into the tree. Just alittle more and it would be all done. "It's just taking alittle longer than expected. I don't want to use too much force or else the tree might just topple over." She looked over at her slug and said, "I remember you eat things like this right? Could you help me clean up the mess, Katsuyu?"

"Of course." Katsuyu immediately divided up into fifty pieces and began munching away at the soft discarded wood pulp.

Sitting on a rock and working on the cloak to disguise the entrance, Jiraiya said, "Hey, it's already dusk and the sun is halfway down. Should one of us go get food and go back for Orochimaru? He's taking awhile."

"I'm here." Orochimaru leaped down from the tree with a small bundle in his hand. Laying down the cloth, he opened to reveal a variety of berries, a few apples and pears he had managed to scavenge. "We'll eat this for dinner."

Tsunade beamed. "Orochimaru!"

Jiraiya looked up with a wide grin. "Are you over your man period?"

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow as Tsunade began giggling and Jiraiya laughed. "What man period?"

"Never mind, pass me an apple." When Orochimaru tossed him a juicy red apple, he chomped down on it delight. "Sweet!" He put it aside and smeared some more mud onto the cloak.

Walking over, Orochimaru peered at it curiously. He wasn't sure how Jiraiya did it but it really was beginning to look exactly like the bark of a tree. "Impressive."

"What do you expect? I am the great Jiraiya," bragged the white hair boy. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh right! So did you get the heaven scroll?"

"No, it was an earth scroll," Orochimaru replied emotionlessly.

"So what did you do?"

He averted his eyes and lied. "I just left them. They got free of the leeches by themselves anyway."

Tsunade popped up beside him, her arms and hand smeared with wood pulp. "All done!" Cheerfully, she said, "I'm just glad you're not hurt. But too bad it's not a heaven scroll. Then, you wouldn't have to leave us the other days to go hunting."

"It can't be helped," he said uncomfortably. "If I'm not lucky, I might have to go all seven days." Her expression grew sad and he said, "Wash your hands and eat, hime. I'll begin by laying traps around the place-"

They all fell silent as a scream ripped through the air. The orange and red light from the bloody sunset light up the anxious expression on their faces and Orochimaru sniffed at the air wryly, before tentatively sticking his tongue out. A second later, he grabbed them both and pulled them into some dense bushes. "Be very quiet. I smell blood." He stretched out his arm to retrieve the food and the cloak to try and hide their presence. There was nothing he could do about the gaping hole in the large tree however. He'd just have to pray that if somehow saw, they'd think it was from a recent attack instead of three kids trying to make a temporary home out of it.

Laying flat on their stomach and keeping still, they heard the sound of clashing metals, explosions and more screaming. It was obvious that fighting was happening near them and from the sounds of it, a rather bloody and violent one.

Tsunade pressed her hands to her mouth to stiffled a scream as she saw the body of the teenager drop down the fall and got carried away by the currents. His blood dyed the waters red, leaving a bloody trail until the water returned to its original blue color. Hidden in the dense bushes with her teammates, she shook slightly and used all of her experience to mask her chakra as perfectly as possible. She could hear the fighting and screaming slowly getting further and further away but she didn't dare risk moving even an inch.

The next half an hour passed by painstakingly slow. The rocks jabbed into her skin and bugs crawled over their bodies. It felt like an eternity and yet, she still couldn't shake the image of that body washing away.

"We can move now. They're too far away for me to detect," whispered Orochimaru.

Jiraiya gulped. "What the hell was that?"

"Some very violent participants," Orochimaru noted. "Their strength was absurd. I could feel how dense their chakra was, even from here."

His white hair friend said worriedly, "You better stay clear of them while you're hunting around. They... they killed that..." He swallowed and put a hand to his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Hurry up with that cloak, Jiraiya." Orochimaru stood up and shook the leaves out of his hair and clothes. "I need to start setting traps immediately."

Tsunade watched as the two boys hastily got to work. Her heart was heavy as she sat there, thinking about how close to death they had just been. What if... what if taking this exam was all a big mistake? They were still so young. What if they weren't ready for it? After awhile, she looked up as Jiraiya walked over to her to present his cloak.

"What do you thi-" He stopped when he saw her looking sad again. "What's the matter?"

Tsunade lowered her head and said quietly, "It's only the first day, and someone already died. I think I understand why Orochimaru was so worried." She brushed back a lock of her hair and muttered, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be a sixty year old genin. At least we wouldn't have to deal with dangerous stuff like this."

Jiraiya gulped. Something was seriously wrong with her. Did what happen shake her that badly? "Tsunade, we're ninjas. We have to be strong."

She grouched at him. "Never mind. You don't understand."

"Fine fine, ironing board."

Orochimaru looked over at the two from the branch he was sitting on and hiding an explosive trap. When he saw Jiraiya clutching a bleeding nose and Tsunade walking away to collect materials for their bedding, he sighed. "Idiot."

Jiraiya on the other hand, thought that a bloody nose was well worth it to see Tsunade back to her usual self.

* * *

Three hours later...

"Can we make a fire?" complained Jiraiya, munching on the berries. They were sitting outside their tree, underneath a sky of bright stars that reflected off the pristine blue waters and he sighed at the lurking fishes. "I can like, fish and then we can cook it for dinner."

Orochimaru shook his head. "The smoke would give away our location."

"We can't eat raw food for a whole week," whined Jiraiya, looking at the berries in his hand.

He knew Jiraiya was right. Thankfully the weather was still warm but they certainly had to have meat. Eating it raw might lead to food poisoning so sooner or later, a fire must be made. He popped a few berries in his mouth and said, "Make the fire at dawn or dusk, when the haze and fog will help cover for us. That, and the fire must be made underground. You'll need to dig a hole and then overlay it with stone. Use the driest wood, to minimize the smoke produced, alright?"

"Sweet! Cook meat tomorrow. Can't wait," Jiraiya said happily. He stretched and yawned sleepily.

Orochimaru glanced over as he chewed on an apple. "You stayed up to read manga before the exam, didn't you?"

"Uhhhhh..."

He sighed. "Go to sleep. If you want cooked food, you're going to have to wake up early."

"Fine fine. Man you sound like my mom." He popped a few more berries into his mouth and then went inside their tree and laid down on the bed they made out of softwood and leaves. Soon, he began snoring and Orochimaru let out a breath of exasperation. He picked up a rock and threw it at his head. "Stop snoring. You'll give us away."

"Ouch!" Jiraiya said grumpily, "I can't help it!"

Tsunade turned around and gave him the stink eye. "I will shave you bald if you snore."

Orochimaru smirked as Jiraiya quickly clammed up and went back to sleep, ten times more quiet than usual. "Very good, hime." He looked over at her as she silently continued eating the berries. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried, idiot," she said with a pout. Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked up at the twinkling stars with a forlorn expression. "When are you leaving?"

"At dawn." He leaned back and rested his hands behind him, looking up at the stars above them. Together, they sat there in silence. However, he could tell she wanted to say something from the way she kept glancing over at him. He also knew what she was thinking and wanted to say. Quietly, he said, "I'm going, hime. You know that it needs to be done."

Tsunade hugged her knees and said, "Sarutobi-sensei said people have died in this exam before. I... I didn't think too much about it then. We're strong and smart, the worst was a broken leg or something, that's what I thought. But now-" She sniffed and looked over at him. "You're going into a fricken Forest of Death all alone, against like twenty teams. We just saw someone die like a few hours ago too. What if something happens?" Her hand moved to her necklace under her shirt and she said strickenly, "We can't even go looking for you if you don't come back. How do you think I feel?"

"I might be lying in ambush, and have to spend the night away," Orochimaru replied, trying to change her perspective to a more optimistic scenario. "Stop scaring yourself, Tsunade."

She punched him and said thickly, "If you let yourself get super hurt, I'll break both your legs and stick you in that tree with us for the rest of the week."

He rubbed his sore arm said sternly, "Tsunade be reasonable. Then we'll fail-"

"I don't care if we fail the exam," she said sharply. She wiped at her eyes that was beginning to grow red. "It hurt alot when grandpa and granduncle died. I never want to feel that way again." She hiccoughed and wiped at her eyes even harder. "They never came back. I just stayed and waited with grandma. And then all I could do was cry with her when they brought the bodies back." Tears escaped from the cracks of her fingers as she recalled the painful memories. "You helped. You stayed with me and grandma and held my hand. You understood the feelings because you went through the exact same thing. So please...," she pleaded. "Don't die, Orochimaru. I will wait but I want to know you'll come back to me and Jiraiya. You're my best friend."

His golden eyes tinged with sorrow as the wind sung sadly around them, pulling at his long hair and clothes. In a way, what he was doing was truly hurting her. He knew he could obtain the heaven scroll within a day or two but he planned to go all seven days to take out the other team for her and Jiraiya's sake. He believed that what he was doing was right for them, but he was partially ashamed for causing them both to worry about him. He... knew he had to find some way to comfort her, as he was responsible for how she was feeling after all. Slowly, he reached out and took her hand. "Tsunade, close your eyes."

She looked over at him, tears still trailing down her eyes. "What?"

"Close your eyes," he repeated, his voice soft.

Tsunade hesitantly closed her eyes, her hand instinctively squeezing his as darkness filled her vision. A few second passed until she heard humming. The song was soothing, gentle and incredibly warm. A strange peace settled over her as she sat beside her friend and listened. She realized, as she listened, that although he didn't have the most amazing voice that was out there, there was something special about the low overtones he possessed. It seemed to come from deep down somewhere in his chest. With the way he was humming to her, she almost felt like it was coming from his heart. When the song came to a close, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his glowing golden orbs. "Orochimaru?"

"My mother sang for me when she was still alive," he said quietly. "The day she and my father had to leave on a mission, she also sung for me when I held on and didn't want them to go. She told me to listen for her song because no matter how far she was from me, she would sing for me because she loved me. The same way a bond still connects us across long distances, the wind carrying her song is a physical representation of that connection." He smiled slightly. "If you miss me, just listen for my song. I promise I'll hum it for you."

Tsunade's eyes grew even wetter with tears. "What if I don't hear it because something happened to you?"

He shook his head. "Even if the windmill isn't spinning, it still remembers when it did and it will continue to wait."

"Huh?" She pouted to see his lips curve. "Are you laughing at me, Orochimaru?"

"In a way, yes." He stood up and looked up at the night sky, the stars as golden and bright as his own eyes. "As long as you still care about me, my song will come back to you again and again in your memories and heart." His pale cheeks colored slightly. "You are my friend, hime, and you have my heart. I know you will be able to hear it with your heart instead of your ears, even if I should... change or not be how you would expect. After all, a quiet windmill will still turn, even if it's a cold wind that now greets it."

Tsunade wiped at her eyes and mumbled, "What do you mean change?" She couldn't help but grow suspicious. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He paused in thought, remembering his mother's words. _Things change. Swiftly, slowly... but never unnoticeable by the wind that brings it to us. Like how a magnificent windmill would stand, quietly, proudly, never wavering. It spins beautifully against a soft summer breeze, and it stands strong against a cutting cold storm. No matter the good or the bad, the windmill will always wait for the wind. Endure against the winds of change Orochimaru_. "A windmill that doesn't spin is meaningless. But when it does spin, nothing is the same anymore," he said softly.

Tsunade was starting to feel dumb. Almost like when Jiraiya did that stupid Shuriken Whatever technique of his. "I don't understand."

Tsunade stood up by his side and he said solemnly, "You were the wind that spun the windmill after my parents died. Now it's your turn to be the windmill and wait for the wind. There are some things I have to do for yours and Jiraiya's sake, and it may change me and make you dislike me." He looked down at his friend solemnly. "You don't have to accept what I'm doing but wait for me and stay safe Tsunade. That's all I ask." His eyes widened when she stepped on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead.

"I trust you," she said firmly. "Even if you... change, I believe that it's for the best for our team and I know you will come back for us no matter what. I'll be your weird windmill and wait for you."

Touching his forehead, he smiled slightly. "Thank you for the good luck, hime." He gestured towards the tree. "Come on, it's getting late. And you sleep in the middle tonight. I can't get out as easily if I'm in the middle. I'll accidentally wake you or Jiraiya."

She didn't even have the heart to protest. Quietly, she settled herself down beside Jiraiya and watched as Orochimaru pulled Jiraiya's special cloak over the hole of tree. He drew out two kunai to hold it in place and she curled inward, watching as the light from outside slowly dim until there was complete darkness. She stayed still as she listened to him settling down beside her, facing away from her. "Orochi."

"Go to sleep, hime," he said quietly. "You'll wake Jiraiya."

"Take this."

He blinked in surprise when she leaned over him and slipped something over his neck. Touching it, he realized it was her necklace. "Tsu-"

She laid back down and said, "Keep it on for the rest of the second stage of the exam, ok? If I miss you, I just have to listen to your wind thing. But if you miss me, you've got nothing. So take it."

His hand curled over the cool stone and he nodded.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Ahem, I was listening to Natsuhiboshi while typing out the part where Oro and Tsunade were talking to each at the end. It's that star song from Naruto :'D It gave me the feels while typing it out. I highly recommend rereading that part with the song playing. It just matched so well.

-For the location of the Sannin's base, I was inspired by the area where Neji, Tenten and Lee were at in episode 30 of Naruto.

-In epsiode 352 of Naruto Shipuuden, when Kakashi asked Pakkun to track down Orochimaru's scent, Pakkun replied that 'it's difficult since snakes don't sweat'. xDDD Lucky Oro! I wish I didn't sweat.

-Yes, I'm trying to make sense of Orochimaru's 'waiting for the Sasuke's wind thing.' He's also mentioned it to Sarutobi when they fought and when he saved Tsunade, about the wind spinning the windmill. Thinking about it, two very close people, but two wholly different situations in which he saved one, and killed the other. In a way, he changed dramatically during those two events. I believe what he referred to, was that he was tired of waiting and wanted to become the wind to change the world instead. It made sense since when Sarutobi asked why, he replied he was tired of seeing a non-spinning windmill. He's lived through 2 wars, the world was still flawed, nothing improved, and life just aimlessly continue on. He's sick of being helpless, powerless and wanted to rule the world (Kabuto mentioned Oro wanted to start a war and rule over the Shinobi world in an ep, I'll look later) and mold it to his liking. Also, at first everyone thought he tried to destroy the leaf out of whim since he was bored, but even Sasuke noticed that it was a lie and that he had a specific reason for trying to destroy Konoha. But now, he wants to wait for the wind instead. Ahem not to spoil so I'll leave it at that. :)

-Bwahahha, the only reason Danzo had for taking part in the exam is to recruit members of Root. And maybe out of curiosity since his long time rival, Sarutobi's kids are in it. ;)

-And I'm further pushing towards his future Sound Village. 8) You guys will understand... later. Like why the heck didn't he name it Hidden Village of the Snake or something lol.

-Soooo yea, Tsunade just gave Orochimaru her 'supposedly cursed' necklace. What will happen next? Stay tune.

-Cough*check poll on muh profile*cough.

JigokuShoujosRevenge! Haha lollipops totally for the win! XD Probably the one time Orochi was grateful for candies.


	14. Lives on the Line

Tsunade and Jiraiya never understood why he liked waking up early. Well one, they knew he liked to get up early to get things done. But secondly... he enjoyed the stillness, silence and beautifully colored skies that early morning brought with it. It was a way to temporarily pull away from the real world that was ruled by greed and hate, and just let his mind drift. As he pushed aside the cloak and looked outside, he took in a quiet breath of cool fresh air and admired the cool blue, ethereal purple, streaks of gentle pink and soft light of a rising sun, gorgeously painted up above and finished with speckles of stars that could still be seen.

At this time, where there was nothing but peaceful order and tranquility, he didn't have to remember that he was an orphan that was supported by the village only because they cared about his skills. His parents were good ninjas, but they weren't heroes or anything. The amount of money compensated for their deaths was laughable at best and an insult at worst. His brows furrowed slightly and he tried to regain focus on the scene before him, trying to be at peace again. Nonetheless, a part of his mind was still bogged down with the Chunin exam. For Tsunade and Jiraiya, failure was not an option. He had to find the scroll they need and take out as many of the competition as possible. Even if they disagreed or worried about his safety, this had to be done.

Unconsciously, his hand went to the necklace Tsunade had given him and he made a small sound in the back of his throat. He truly had gotten very attached to them. It scared him sometimes, to know how much he cared about them. Sarutobi-sensei, Jiraiya, and Tsunade made him laugh, stayed with him, believed in him and they did it all while expecting nothing in return. He knew he was sometimes cold but they continued reaching out for him. His parents loved him selflessly, and now his team was there for him without question. They... were the only ones that made him want to leave this early morning tranquility and return to the real world. All of a sudden, the cloak entrance rustled from a loud sound of released gas.

"WHAT THE HELL!? JIRAIYA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ouch! So-sorry! I'm asleep! It was an accident ahhhhh!"

In the next second, he held a hand to his nose as he realized that Jiraiya had just farted. Well, there goes the whole wanting to leave the early morning tranquility thing. Jiraiya couldn't have shattered serenity and peace any harder even if he tried. With a roll of his eyes, he leaped up to a tree and headed out.

* * *

Midday...

Orochimaru tossed aside another burning scroll and walked off, not bothering to give the three opponents he had just defeated even one last glance. They were decent but far too unskilled to become Chunin. It was honestly a waste of time for both him and them. Perhaps with three more years of training, they'd actually be capable.

He had already obtained a heaven scroll and burned another earth scroll today, which was actually really good progress. Still, there was still plenty of time left. He should take out one more team if it was possible. His sandals disturbed the dusty ground as he walked and he kept his senses sharp, searching for new targets. All of a sudden, he paused when he saw a giant carcass of a wild bear, laid out and bleeding into the air. It had been bisected and its intestines spilled out in a gory river. The smell of coppery blood was dense and he could already see the bugs feasting on it. Soon, perhaps a giant snake or some other predators might make it over to eat. He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps closer. From the shurikens and kunai lodged in its body, and from the way it was killed, it was definitely the work of ninjas.

His hand moved to the inside of his white yukata when he heard the bushes rustle. Before he could throw a shuriken, he paused as two large black eyes peeked out at him. He instantly realized that it was a baby bear. Carefully, he made his way over and moved aside the green foliage to see the bear lying flat on its stomach, staring at its dead parent with sad eyes, tears streaming down its furry cheeks. It didn't even seem scared of him, as it was so overcome with sadness.

His expression softened. Hesitantly, he reached out and picked it up, settling it on his lap. The bear was round like a large ball and it continued crying silently as he hugged it around the middle. He closed his eyes and said sadly, "Humans are quite evil." He rubbed its head as it blinked up at his voice. "At least, your mother died to protect and hide you. My parents died... because it's war," he said, repeating the words that had been given him when he had asked why his parents died. They died unfairly, that was the truth. They were assigned a simple delivery mission, and instead... merely got caught in a crossfire. Just like this bear and its mother from this Chunin exam.

The chubby cub slumped over his arm and continued crying silently as if to shed the tears he couldn't shed anymore. "Come," he said quietly, standing up and carrying it. He held it carefully as it rested its head on his shoulder, sympathizing for it since it was exactly like him.

* * *

Tsunade turned her fish stick over the simmering fire and looked up at the orange sky with a weary expression. "He should be back by now. We can only ever cook in the early morning or now."

Jiraiya ripped off a thick piece of cooked meat off his own stick and said, "I saved two fishes for him but he might have to eat it cold if he doesn't come back soon."

"Do you..." She paused. "Do you think he managed to find the other scroll?"

"Tsunade, I'm not a fortune teller," Jiraiya said with a roll of his eyes. "Did he find it today? I don't know. Will he find it by the end of seven days? Absolutely," he said firmly, his eyes full of belief in his friend's capabilities. "He'll come back to us just fine."

She was heartened to hear that and she took in a deep breath, letting the wind caress her face and sing past her. She could feel her heart calm from the support and refreshing air and a small smile cross her face. "I can hear it," she said quietly, lifting her face up alittle more.

"Hear what?" Jiraiya asked, confused as to why she seemed so soft all of a sudden. Her face was practically glowing under the light of the sunset. When she just laughed and shook her head, he sighed. "Looks like I still don't get alot of things about girls."

About half an hour later, Orochimaru returned. "I'm back," he said as he stepped out from the trees. His heart grew warm to see them both look over at him in relief and delight.

"Just in time for dinner," Jiraiya said with a grin. "How'd it go?"

"Welcome back!" Tsunade said in delight, standing up and running over to him. "Are you alright? Did you find the heaven scroll?"

He shook his head. "I'll be going out to look again tomorrow, unfortunately. But I did bring back something else..." When the two looked at him questioningly, he turned his back and showed them the baby bear that was clinging on to him.

Tsunade let out a cry of adoration at the baby animal. "It's so cute! Look at those eyes!" As if responding to her words, the bear's eyes grew even larger.

Orochimaru said, "When it stopped crying, I realized it has an incredibly derpy expression. It constantly looks like it's just daydreaming." He held still as Tsunade pulled it off him and hugged it.

Jiraiya rubbed its head before saying, "Why did you pick up a baby bear though?"

"It has nowhere to go. I found its mother killed by one of our Genins," Orochimaru answered, his expression slightly sad. "It's an orphan."

"Well, it can stay with us," Jiraiya said, putting an arm around his two friends. He grinned. "Plenty of room in that tree!"

Orochimaru laid a hand on the cub's head and murmured, "I... wonder if I did the right thing." When they both gave him questioning looks, he said, "We can't take it with us after the exam is over. We'll have to leave it behind and it will probably suffer and die. I feel like I'm being cruel by giving it hope when all that awaits it is disappointment."

"Stop it." Jiraiya fumed. "You're too pessimistic. I'm going to teach it how to hunt and survive in the next few days. It can use our tree home too."

"I'm being realistic," Orochimaru replied. "Jiraiya, what you're saying is impossible-"

"If it can't learn how to hunt fast enough, I'll gather nuts and berries and fish and create a super giant storage for it," said Jiraiya vehemently. When Orochimaru sighed and continued to look doubtful, he said, "If you didn't think that it had a chance of surviving, you wouldn't have picked it up and brought it back here, right?"

Orochimaru's cheeks colored slightly and he turned his head away, knowing that Jiraiya had hit the nail on the head. "I don't want it to die. But we're in the middle of an exam and we-"

Jiraiya yawned. "Not like me and Tsunade are doing much of anything while you're running off and doing most of the work for us. Just leave it to us."

"Hmph." He looked over at Tsunade. "What do you think?"

She chewed on her thumbnail and looked over at the baby bear snuggled against her. "I think we should at least try. If it dies, it'll die. If not, then we at least gave it everything we had."

Orochimaru finally nodded in reluctance. He paused in surprise when the baby bear reached out back for him, and he gingerly scooped it back into his arms. He scowled when Jiraiya grinned widely at him. "What?"

"You're a big softie."

"Do you want another snake up your pants?"

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at him before noticing the necklace that the bear was playing with. "Hey, isn't that Tsunade's necklace?"

"I gave it to him so that if he gets lonely out there, he can look at that and be reminded of me," Tsunade answered.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. "I'll beat you yet! This rivalry will end with my victory!"

Orochimaru gave him a blank look. "You're spouting gibberish again, idiot." He adjusted the bear in his arm before saying, "I actually did some research on the stone when Tsunade first told me this was worth three mountains of gold."

Jiraiya nearly had a heart attack. "THREE MOUNTAINS OF GOLD?!"

Tsunade punched him in the face. "Shut up! Do you want people to come running?"

While Jiraiya was rubbing at his bruised cheek, he continued. "I actually asked your grandmother about it, Tsunade. She said the stone helped augmented your grandfather's powers over 'tailed beasts' and that it blesses those destined to be Kages and their dreams."

She perked up in surprise. "To those who will be Kages? How come my grandfather never mentioned that?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Your grandmother said he was goofing off at the ceremony where he received it and missed out on the details. All he did hear was how expensive it was and told you about it."

Her cheeks turned pink. "So... did it bring you good luck today?"

He thought about the three teams he had managed to take out, along with finding the baby bear in his arm and he nodded. "It did. Although..." He touched his forehead and smiled. "Something else also gave me good luck too."

Tsunade was delighted "And with your white snakeskin at home as your amulet for good luck and rebirth, you're totally protected." She put a hand to her heart, looking rather relieved as she added it all up. "You'll be ok... going out there. We'll wait and trust in you."

Jiraiya was happy to see both of them in such good spirit and he grinned. "Destined to be Kage huh? Guess that means you will become Hokage, smartass." He jabbed a finger at his chest. "I'll be your top ninja and go on super cool missions for you while traveling the world and meeting new hot girls."

Tsunade jumped in enthusiastically. "And I'll be your advisor! I already have some idea since my grandpa and granduncle were Hokages."

He chuckled slightly. "We all need to be Chunin first and then Jonin, before I can become Hokage, you become my top ninja and you become my advisor."

Jiraiya stuck out his fist. "Then we all gotta pass this stage and this exam. Are we all in this or what?" Tsunade nodded eagerly and put her hand on top of his. Orochimaru smirked and added his on top. But what was really funny was when the bear added his paw. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, their hearts light and eager for the future.

* * *

For the few days, while Orochimaru went off to hunt for the scroll, she and Jiraiya stayed at their tree home and played with the bear. They tried to teach him how to hunt but the bear seemed more interested in playing around in the water with them. The one time it did manage to catch something was out of pure luck, as the fish just happened to jump right into its mouth. She was worried about it though. It never made any sound and would only look at them with its expressive large eyes to communicate its feelings when it had to. For most of the other time, it liked to laze out on a rock and just stare off into space. Orochimaru was right in saying that it looked like it was constantly daydreaming. But she couldn't help but grow fond of its adorably derpy cuteness.

The bear helped killed the time when she and Jiraiya had to wait for their friend. But all in all, three of them missed him. To help ease their longing for him, Jiraiya began a series of artwork on the inside of their tree. He would carve pictures of what they usually did or their most memorable events and then write out the story underneath (with her help because his writing really was quite horrendous). The bear seemed to enjoy the activity and it looked like it sorta understood when they read the story to it. When he returned to them that evening, Orochimaru was charmed when they showed him the finished work (it took nearly three days and during that time, Jiraiya used his cloaking skill to hide it).

"This is..." He moved his hand over their hard work and he turned to give them a warm smile. "Jiraiya, do you know why I enjoy reading?"

Jiraiya blinked at the random question. "Uhhhhh... because you have no life?" he joked.

"It's because words are eternal." Orochimaru turned back to the words and pictures. "The author may have died hundreds or thousands of years ago, but their knowledge and wisdom lives on in their writings." He smiled sadly. "We'll all die one day. Question is, who'll go first. It would be somewhat comforting to have something to remember each other by, for those left behind."

Jiraiya stroked his chin and said in a dramatic voice, "Now that you mention it, I was planning on writing a book about my awesomeness. It'll be, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja Jiraiya!"

Orochimaru, in a rare moment of indignity, snorted. "With that kind of title, I doubt it will sell."

Tsunade laughed with him and Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at them before saying, "You know how you said everyone dies right? Well... dying isn't such a bad thing. It just means it's the end of a story. And like all books, the end is what matters most. Whether a story turns out to be good or not, it all depends on that final ending."

Orochimaru folded his hand behind his back, his lips still curved. "Although I don't agree with you, I admit, it's probably the deepest thing you've ever said, Jiraiya."

Tsunade adjusted the baby bear in her arm and looked up at him. "What do you think then, Orochimaru?"

"Death means the end of dreams, the end to everything we have and may come to have." He lifted his head up slightly. "It also means leaving behind those you care and hurting them. Therefore, I believe that death is for the weak. I will fight against that with everything I have."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Nothing we can do to stop that. Let's at least try to die due to old age." He glanced over at Tsunade. "What do you think, Tsunade?"

Tsunade lowered her head and murmured, "I just hate knowing that the people I love will die. I don't think dying would hurt as much as that."

They all turned as the baby bear reached out for Orochimaru, as it usually did when he returned. Without another word, he scooped it back into his arms and said, "One more day left and we can head to the Tower."

"What are we going to do about..." Tsunade stroked the bear's head. "I decided to name him Berry, since he liked eating them so much."

Orochimaru slowly shook his head. To name something was to claim ownership and to cement a bond. She was making it even harder for them to part from it.

"Orochimaru," she began hesitantly. "Tomorrow is the sixth day. Can you... hurry and find the heaven scroll and come back so we can all spend more day with Berry together?"

Jiraiya sighed. "After all this time, and you seriously can't find that scroll? Maybe I should come with you and speed things up."

Little did they know, he had burned six earth scroll, five heaven scrolls and kept one to himself. There was a total of eighteen teams, with nine team each having either one of the scrolls. That meant that there was only three earth scrolls, and three heaven scrolls left. His team possessed one set, so four was still wandering out there. This meant that at a maximum, only three teams are now able to pass. He had... accomplished his mission so why not? He hugged the baby alittle tighter, and said, "I promise I'll be back by noon at latest with a heaven scroll. Alright?"

Tsunade cheered and Jiraiya grinned. "If you don't, I'll kick your ass!"

"Hmph." He smiled and nodded. "Let's get some sleep then."

* * *

The next morning, he woke up especially early and headed out with a bounce in his leaps. Embarrassing to say, but he was even smiling as he bounded from tree to tree. As it was their last day, and the single day he could spend with Berry and his teammates, he wanted to make it special. He wracked his mind, wondering what he should do. Nothing really came to his mind for the next hour and for once he wanted to trade just a smidge of his intelligence for creativity. He also only had till noon to get back, so he'd better come up with something fast.

"Hey there."

Orochimaru stopped and whirled around, his hand reaching into his sleeve for a kunai when he realized who it was. "Sakumo Hatake." He eyed the boy with his white hair tied into a low ponytail with interest. He wore his head protector over his forehead and used it to control some of his bangs. From the looks of his ripped long blue pants, grey vest covering a darker blue long sleeved shirt, it looked like he was definitely lacking in sleep.

Sakumo said in an impressed tone of voice, "Even after seven days, you're looking impeccable."

Orochimaru gave him a wry smile. "I doubt you came after me to exchange pleasantries, Sakumo. What is it?"

"Your coldness is definitely legendary," Sakumo said with an arched eyebrow.

"If I was cold, I would have struck you down. As you are after all, competition." Orochimaru straightened up. "But I remember that you helped me two years ago so I am going to be cordial. Now please hurry, I have things to do."

"Like burning scrolls?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "What about it?"

Sakumo sighed and said, "My team took forever to find another team with an earth scroll. We came across one team who was leaving the forest because _you_ burned their scroll. It didn't take me long to figure out why we couldn't find anyone. You were the one going around eliminating everyone."

"There was nothing against the rules that said we couldn't do that," Orochimaru replied.

"You did that all by yourself, however." Sakumo leaned back against a tree and said questioningly, "Why?"

He looked away uncomfortably. "If my teammates knew, they would have tried to stop me." He grew slightly irritated. "Jiraiya is too moralistic and cares too much about people. He wouldn't have liked me doing this, even if he knows that it would help all three of us advance easier." Orochimaru let out a long breath. The idiot would have said something like how alittle difficulty was worth it if more people could pass.

"And Tsunade?"

He glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes. "I know her best. She would have stopped me for more private reasons."

"None of my business right?" he asked when the pale genin did not elaborate. Sakumo sighed and straightened up. "You may have made it harder for my team to acquire a scroll. But at the same time, you've made it much easier for us as well. Few people attacked us for our scroll and for sure, we won't have to worry about the next stage being too hard with only a handful of participants left."

"There will only be nine people max, who will pass this stage. I am a very thorough person, Sakumo."

"It would seem someone is much more so," commented Sakumo. His expression darkened. "I don't believe it's your work but I've come across ten dead bodies."

Orochimaru's made a small sound of surprise before remembering the death that occurred on the very first day. "They're still out there. They're the last team," he realized out loud.

"You'd best hurry and camp near the Tower. My team is there and I've set up a powerful barrier and we'll let you use it with us, as a way to thank you." Sakumo said worriedly, "I don't even think they're hunting for scrolls. But your team is in danger. Since you've wiped out everyone else from the competition, we're the only ones left they can target."

Orochimaru said in a strained voice, "Did you face them?"

"I did." He opened his vest and rolled up his shirt to reveal a heavily bandaged torso. Even now, blood was seeping out and dying the bandages red. He slowly rolled it back down and said, "They were aiming to kill. We barely managed to escape."

"Tell me everything about them. What kind of abilities did they have?" Orochimaru asked, his heart slowly beginning to race.

"One of them was a Hyuga with an awakened Byakugan. Another was a master at poison and hidden weapons. The last was skilled with the blade and is a sensor," answered Sakumo with a solemn expression.

"We'll be there in three hours." He paused before he made to run off. "You have my respect. Few people would consider doing this for an enemy."

"I am merely grateful."

Orochimaru laughed coldly, sending a chill up his spine. "Don't say it so lightly. Most of the world are ingrates. Our village included." He jumped past him and added, "That's why... my respect is so difficult to earn. Keep that in mind, it might just save you one day."

* * *

"And you swipe like this!" Tsunade slashed at the water and picked up a fish with a grin. "Got it, Berry?" The baby bear was lying on its stomach, basking in the warmth of the sun by the banks. The only indication that it even heard her was when it blinked its large eyes at her. She sighed and pouted. "You're even lazier than me..." She walked over to it and gave it the fish she had caught. It seemed to be smiling at her in thanks as it dug in hungrily.

Jiraiya was washing out his weapons and he looked over with a grin. "You're going to make Berry fat. Feed it more berries instead."

Before she could reply, they cringed when a nearby explosion sent a pillar of smoke up into the air. Her eyes widened as she realized someone had set off one of Orochimaru's traps. Jiraiya stood up and he ran over to her side. "Looks like someone finally realized we're here."

She unconsciously touched the scroll at the inside of her outfit at her waist. "Well they picked the wrong day. Not only will Orochimaru be back soon, I've also added even more traps to his." She picked up the baby bear and ran inside their tree home, placing it down on the soft bedding. "Stay here Berry." She patted it on the head and ran back outside with Jiraiya. "Keep quiet pervert. I need to sense them." She closed her eyes and readied a hand seal. As she stayed still and focused, she smiled slightly as a cool gust of wind blew past her and she knew Orochimaru was close. Was this the power of bonds, that her grandfather would sometimes tell her? Well, this windmill was done with waiting. The wind was coming, and it was now time to spin. Her amber eyes snapped open as she could sense three incoming presence and she shouted, "Found you!" She activated her hand seal to release her Sealed Bomb Square Release.

Jiraiya watched as another loud explosion, this one three times even bigger than the last one, detonated near their right. It was so strong, he could smell smoke and charred trees from the blowing wind. "Did you get them?"

"No, they got out of it somehow," Tsunade said in irritation.

"We'll just finish them off ourselves then," Jiraiya said confidently.

They waited with baited breath and Tsunade inched her hand towards the inside of her robe. She could tell from the dense chakra, that these guys were strong. No, these guys weren't only strong, they were the same ones from the first day. "Jiraiya, ready your smoke bombs and go with the plan we agreed on. They're close."

"Readied."

She kept her eyes locked straight ahead and when she saw three figures running towards them she shouted, "Now!" Jiraiya threw five of his smoke bombs, creating a dense wall of red mist and fog and she punched the ground hard, sending cracks forwards and she knew that the area where they were standing had collapsed into a deep pit.

"Needle hair senbon!" Jiraiya lowered his head and shot out a barrage of sharp needles, making sure they can't avoid the pit.

There was no way they could have escaped that trap, thought Tsunade as she waited anxiously with Jiraiya.

"That was quite good. But not good enough."

When the dust settled, Tsunade's jaw dropped as a field of blue dissipated and revealed the three. They had managed to avoid the pit by moving away from it and then the Byakugan user had used Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven. She had read that this was the Hyuga's clan method for defence. Few things could hope to pass through it.

"Looks like you know this move. As expected from the granddaughter of the First Hokage. Your library must be as impressive as rumours says," said the Byakugan user, understanding the look on her face.

Jiraiya looked at them apprehensively. All of them were dressed in black with small alterations in their clothing. The guy with the white eyes had hair as long as Orochimaru but it was a dull brown. His outfit looked like a yukata covered by a darker skirt in his opinion. The one in the middle was covered from head to toe in a black cloak with a hood, his purple hair the only trace of color that could be found on his body. The last one on the left wielded a sharp katana, had his black hair tied up into a high ponytail and wore a mask over his face that only showed his eyes. His outfit stemmed from an open v-necked yukata that was at the waist with a grey ribbon and he wore pants underneath, slipped into tightly wounded boots. All of the looked to be about ten or twelve but the air around them seemed to belong to someone much older. Just from the look in their eyes, he could feel as if they've seen hell and lived through it.

"So... you've been camping out in that tree all this time," noted the Byakugan user who seemed slightly impressed. "The cloaking technique and chakra used to hide it is very well done."

"Not good enough now that we're discovered," Jiraiya said with a forced grin. "How did you find us anyway?"

"We just recorded and took note of the general direction your friend took everyday," whispered the one in the hood. "He was cautious, of course. Not only would he take different routes, sometimes he even laid traps in his footsteps. The amount of clever tricks he used... delayed us quite abit."

The sword wielder cut in. "We've wasted enough time. Where is your earth scroll?"

Tsunade felt a smile cross her face. "So then, you must have the heaven scroll. Hand it over before I break every bone in your body."

"Two against three?" The hooded one asked in a wispy (and rather creepy) voice.

"I can go one against three if I needed!" Tsunade shouted, charging forward with Jiraiya following close behind her.

Time passed in a blur after that. She exchanged strikes, punches and kicks and even used shadow clones to help with the fight. Trees toppled over, boulders flew and she pounded enough holes into the ground to make it an extreme health hazard. But the Byakugan was skilled in taijutsu and did well against her clones. She couldn't afford to get near him, knowing that if he even struck one vital point, then she was finished. As for the one with the blade, he was also skilled and cut down plenty of her clones. Thankfully, both their sensory skills could not detect the real her thanks to her granduncle amazing technique.

She sometimes would look over at Jiraiya to see if he needed any help. His hair technique was good for offense that would counter that weird guy's weapons that he would throw out from his seals at an alarming rate. But his hair was also good for defence as it would wrap around him like a wall and prevent anything from striking him. It was extremely important that he kept his defence up since she could see poison dripping from the sharp edges of all his enemy's weapons.

"You're open."

Her eyes went wide and as gasped as a kick sent her flying. She hit the ground hard and arched her back in pain, feeling wet blood coming out from a wound. Did he have knives strapped to his boot or something? On the other side, Jiraiya went down as a small senbon scratched his hand, turning it green and inflaming it. The poison spread quickly and he fell backwards, convulsing in pain. "I can't feel my arm," he groaned.

"Jiraiya!" She screamed, struggling to get up. She stilled when the blade was pressed to her neck and she glowered up at him. "I will punch through your guts before you can take me down, bastard!"

His eyes were emotionless and dead as he pressed his sword closer to her neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "The chances of that happening is next to none. Now tell me, where is your other friend?"

"Go shove that katana up your ass," shouted Jiraiya nearby, his body curled up in pain. "We're not telling you anything!"

Tsunade couldn't help but be slightly confused. Why didn't they search her and Jiraiya for the scroll before trying to find Orochimaru? It didn't seem like getting the scroll was their purpose at all.

"You see anything?"

The Byagukan user scanned the area and shook his head. "He's not here. But he'll probably come back by night, like usual."

"We don't have much time left," said the swordsman darkly. "Our leader is already displeased we're taking so long."

The hooded man turned towards the tree that they had been using as a home for the past week. It was the largest tree there, which was the reason why they had chosen it. He muttered, "I suppose a big enough fire or explosion should draw him here faster. He's actually probably already running this way because of the traps we've set off. Best to be sure though."

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt their blood run cold. "Berry! Berry get out of there!" screamed Tsunade as he readied his hand seals.

Jiraiya struggled to his knees but it was all futile as he collapsed back down. "Get up... get up dammit!" he shouted in frustration, clutching at his arm.

"Stop! Stop it! Don't do it! I'll give you the scroll!" Tsunade reached into her outfit and pulled it out for them. "Take the scroll and leave us alone!"

"We will take both your scroll and your lives," replied the hooded boy, turning to look at her from under his hood. He finished his hand seals and said, "Exploding Flame Shot."

"No! No don't do it!" She cried as the baby bear peeked out fearfully. "STOP IT!"

From his hands, multiple balls of fire formed and he launched it at the tree. Digging out three kunai with explosive tags, he threw it in afterwards and they all watched as the tree burst into a shower of exploding wood and fire. It was so blinding that she lost all of her sight for the next minute and she screamed until it felt like her throat would internally bleed. "I'll kill you!" she screamed. "I'll kill you all!"

"Summoning Technique!"

She blinked away her tears and looked up as Orochimaru stood beside his snake, Manda. From both of his hands, snakes had erupted forth from his sleeves and it had wrapped around the swordsman who was pressing his sword to her neck, and entwined tightly around the Hyuga who was standing over Jiraiya. His eyes had never gleamed brighter and she was frozen by the killing intent in them. Gone was any trace of warmth. Instead, they were flat and cold as ice, the yellow color looking like the strongest poison one could ever cook up and his handsome face was distorted with rage.

"What do you need me for?" hissed Manda, rising up with its fangs dripping with venom.

"You help me fight, and you can devour all three of them afterwards," said Orochimaru. Tugging on his right arm, he pulled it with all his might and they heard the snapping sound of bones as he broke the swordsman's neck. His eyes flashed as he looked over to the Hyuga. "You can see alot of things with those eyes right? I'll let you see your own death as I rip them out of your sockets and hold them over your body."

The white-eyed boy released a large volume of chakra and pushed the snakes off him. But before he could grab at Jiraiya, the snakes pulled Jiraiya out of harm's way and over to his side. Tsunade had also run over to him and she looked at him tearfully. "They killed Berry," she sobbed.

"And they hurt you two," he said as his snakes disappeared back into his sleeves. He moved his hand to her neck, where blood still trickled down from the wound and he bit down so hard, he could taste blood in his mouth. Taking the earth scroll from her hand, he held it up and said, "You want our scroll and our lives right?" He opened his mouth and tilted his head back before lowering the scroll towards it.

Tsunade watched with wide eyes as it disappeared, inch by inch, into his mouth. When it was all the way inside, he swallowed with an audible gulp that sent a slight chill down her spine. She knew that he had a lot of techniques that would probably be considered weird or scary by other people. The very first time she saw him extend his neck, she almost screamed. But there was something incredibly ominous and frightening about what he just did. It didn't just look like he was swallowing the scroll... it looked like he was devouring it entirely.

Orochimaru slowly moved his hand to his left eye as he finished. "Then let's begin this fight over our scrolls..." He looked over at Tsunade from the gaps in his fingers, remembering her words to him.

 _While you risk your heart, I will risk my own. I'm going to gamble on this with everything I've got, Orochimaru._

 _I want to become friends with someone who has so much love for his parents and is working so hard. That's why I gambled everything to reach out to you._

He slowly pulled on the bottom of his eye, revealing the golden darkness within. He had been terrified for friends as he ran back for them. Now, he would give their enemies a taste of the fear that they made him go through without mercy. His eyes flashed hungrily as he said, "By putting our lives on the line."

* * *

 _For his dark pure love, he would risk it all._

* * *

Darkwings13:

-reference to episode 28 of Naruto where Orochimaru did the exact same thing of swallowing the scroll and saying those words to Sasuke and Sakura. Also, it was also an earth scroll that he swallowed :D I found it funny that Tsunade also said, "From here on, I'll also risk my life," in episode 95 when she faced Orochimaru. I think there's relation there :)

-I've noticed that all those who wore the necklace and were completely fine (Hashirama, Naruto, Tsunade) were all Hokages. And I wanted to show how Tsunade got the idea that the necklace and its relation to being Hokage. Uhhhhhh yea, Orochimaru did become Kage, even if it's not Hokage. He became Otokage, head of his own village, so he didn't get cursed by the necklace. He certainly is a lucky white snake xD

-This whole baby bear thing *cries* I wanted to use as to inspire why Orochimaru was so empty and pessimistic about the Ame orphans. He wanted to kill them since he thought it was more 'humane'. He didn't want to do it because he thought they were a bother. In his own way, he felt pity and had a a heart.

-I also tried to give Jiraiya the inspiration as to why he'd want to be a writer in the future, and why he thought it was how a Shinobi died that would give his life meaning.

-Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge! Omg you're always first to review xD I have to thank you actually. It was when you said 'she had to think it was good luck before she started handing it out to loved ones right?' that made me think really hard about it and I came up with how to write about it in this chapter. With it blessing those to become Kage! So thank you for that and for your support in reading as always friend. :'( Yea... Oro sorta did become dead inside. Not as psycho and dead as Sasuke though thank god xD Whew that was all freaky when he tried to kill Kakashi and Sakura. And I was like wtf Naruto? You still want to save this loser? Lol

-Haiii ileangie23! Haha you're never late my friend. ^_^ I like that you enjoyed the relations to Oro and Tsunade's development and research into regeneration. They are like two sides to one coin. Yin yang, male and female, etc. She maintains her youthful looks without hurting anyone, he does it in the most harmful way possible to others. He created a technique where he can continue his rebirths and live on forever for himself, and she created the Creation Rebirth technique so that she would never die only in battle and be there for her comrades. She probably has little to no interest in living forever, as her life is tied closely to those she loves. With her lifespan shortened, in a way, she moves closer to dying and being with her loved ones as they don't have Uzumaki/Senju blood to keep them alive for so long. It's probably what she subconsciously wants. :') I'd cry buckets if somehow she and Oro died at the same time. DX

XD oh yea the man period was inspired by a friend. I'm always so amused when he tells me he's having a man period and is craving food. And I'm glad you like the strange mix of atmosphere in the last chapter. Thank you for the reassurance and reviews :D Hehe, yep, the legendary forehead kiss of good luck. 3

Last but not least, BlackLady777! Indeed, what Orochimaru did was right in my opinion. He has no obligations to others, only to his team. After all, it was the three of them who signed up together. They should focus only on themselves and advance. But he knows that Jiraiya and Tsunade are kind and it was this kindness that helped keep him from falling into the darkness. So while he thinks it's a weakness, he can't bring himself to extinguish their lights. In a way, it's like a parent who'd steal the bread but stop their kids from stealing since they know it's wrong. Quite noble and I can never call that evil. What Oro thought up is probably considered rare, as in the anime, we see everyone just moving to take only the scroll they needed. :D But I do love that you pointed it out in my chapter so I can elaborate like this my friend. Haha, I was super amused too when I found out that apparently Oro doesn't sweat. And yep! Well... I'm trying to elaborate and help make his windmill speech somewhat understandable. In the anime I was totally like O_O whut you smoking Oro? Hope it's ok so far. X/D Glad you liked it friend.

Until next time everyone! :) Omg this is my longest chapter for this story lol


	15. Being A Snake For Your Sake

Darkwings13: (´∀｀•) A big thank you note to BlackLady777 for providing me great information on Orochimaru and Tsunade's complimentary stats from the databook and for pointing out a very important chapter on Orochimaru's perspective on life when he speaks to Itachi. I won't reveal anything yet at this point regarding this info, but it will be crucial for later chapters. So thank you again BlackLady, and to all who's reading, I love hearing from you and won't bite if you pm me lol.

* * *

The one with the hood smiled slightly. "Even though you do want to kill us, you're trembling from what you've just done. There is hesitation in your eyes."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and pointed. "Strike." Manda reared its head back and struck the ground, piercing downward at a tremendous speed. From the dust and rocks flying, the swordsman leaped out and readied his sword. The substitution clone with the broken neck turned into a log and Orochimaru said icily,"I didn't kill anyone yet. The only hesitation you can see in my eyes, is my uncertainty in how I want you to die."

Tsunade swallowed and said hesitantly, "Oro... Orochimaru?"

From his sleeve, he took out two green colored pill and a black one. "Tsunade."

"We're going with that plan?" Her eyes were wide. "But you'll-"

"I'll be fine. Just go, Jiraiya can't wait any longer," he said curtly. She bit her lips and reluctantly took the two green pills from his hand.

"That's not a food pill," commented the Hyuga, his eyes strained on it.

Orochimaru swallowed the black pill and said, "It's something my father made. Be afraid... or be proud for making me use it." He raised his hand. "Many Shadow Snake Hands." Twenty white snakes burst out from his sleeves and struck the spots where they had been standing at with blinding speed. Where they struck, the rocks became speckled with droplets of purple poison as the three jumped out of the way.

"That was weak. Your aim was off," said the swordsman, adjusting his mask.

"That was to make room, actually." His eyes gleamed and he bit his thumbs. "Come forth, Gate of the First! Rashomon!" The ground shook and a gigantic gate with a menacing demonic face appeared, seemingly grinning with anticipation as he summoned it. The revolving chains swung loudly and Tsunade and Jiraiya leaped up to stand on the roof. It was a fearsome presence as it continued grinning down on them while it towered over the trees.

"That's... a technique of the First," said the Hyuga, his eyes wide at the gigantic gate of legend.

"Looks like you got your hands on some really good techniques from being friends with the princess of the village," murmured the swordsman.

Tsunade put a hand on her hip and said in disdain, "The amount of people who can use this can be counted on one hand. Unlike Orochimaru, you losers don't have the talent to use it even if you got your hands on the Seal of Scrolls."

Orochimaru glanced up at them. "Everything is set up. Jiraiya, Tsunade, next phase."

Tsunade bit on her thumb at the same time Jiraiya did. "Katsuyu! Come!"

"Let's do this, Bunta!" shouted Jiraiya, slamming his hand into the ground with her. Smoke erupted from the ground and soon, his toad and Tsunade's slug appeared.

"This fight starts for real now," said Orochimaru as he slowly disappeared down into the ground.

"You're not going anywhere."

The one in the hood threw five shurikens covered in poison at him and he smirked as they struck him, sending splashes of blood to the ground. His shoulders shook in silent laughter as he licked away of drop of blood that trailed from the cut on his cheek. "You call this poison?" he whispered as he disappeared.

"Katsuyu! I need acid!" she shouted at the man size slug beside her.

"Bunta, give me water!" commanded Jiraiya. Her blue and white slug let out a stream of powerful slug acid and his toad mixed in his water, turning it into a deadly jet of liquid. He grinned as he took in a big breath and performed four hand seals. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!"

Tsunade watched as his fire vaporized the liquid into a deadly acidic mist. The surrounding trees and rocks were liquefying under its intensity and she watched as the three ran towards them, trying to finish them off quickly. "Not a chance." She pulled on a chain and the roof opened up to reveal the many kunais that served as launchers underneath. "Eat steel!" A barrage of raining kunai launched at them at high velocity. There was so many, it even partially blocked out the light of the sun.

The Hyuga made a sound of disgust as he forced them away with bursts of chakra from his fists. Beside him, the swordsman swung at the weapons. "This mist is eating away at us." He ducked as the giant slug spat another fistful of acid in his direction while the white hair boy shot out many mini fireballs their way. Every few seconds, the purple snake and his summoner would pop up to strike at them before disappearing back underground.

"Smart kid," noted the one in the hood as they jumped back from the range of the launchers. "He made his teammates go up there to be out of reach from this mist and us. They have a good vantage point to strike at us as well."

The white-eyed boy looked and pointed as he dodged another handful of acid. "Hey! Behind you!"

Manda popped up from the ground and hissed menacingly, its fangs ripped at thin air as the one in the hood dodged and retaliated with a handful of poison-laced senbons. But the snake was fast as it quickly dived back underground. Before they knew it, Orochimaru leaped up from the ground and lashed out his tongue to catch the Hyuga. But the move was ducked and Orochimaru pulled it back into his mouth in irritation. They traded a few blows back and forth but he knew he was outmatched as they fought. His taijutsu was nowhere as good as the Gentle Fist style and he grimaced as the Hyuga landed one strike on his chest, sending him several steps backward.

"Hey! Behind you!" shouted Jiraiya as the swordsman came up beside Orochimaru.

Tsunade watched with baited breath as he elegantly twisted to the side to make the injury less serious. But blood spilled heavily as it cut into his back and he retaliated by sending snakes out from his sleeves to force the swordsman back. As the snakes drew back into his sleeves, he examined the pool of blood around his feet with a nonchalant expression. "Not bad." He leaped up to the roof of the Rashomon gate while Manda dove back underground to avoid the acidic mist. Tsunade swallowed and eyed the blood dripping down his white yukata.

"Now then." Sitting down, he calmly reached into his sleeve and chewed on a Blood Replenishing pill as he dangled his legs over the edge. "I suppose it's been long enough. I want to tell you that the mist wasn't used solely as a way to damage you over time. It also hid the fact that I was bleeding all over the place."

"What?" The one in the hood lifted up his head, his purple eyes wide. "This is... I can't move."

"A poison that stems from my own blood when I swallowed that black pill," Orochimaru said calmly, watching his blood roll down the tiles of the roof. "It evaporates and paralyzes all who breathe it in." He cocked his head to the side. "Now, we'll just watch your flesh melt off your very bones. It's the most painful way I could think of to kill you three and negate your talents before you can fully use them."

"Someone must have told you about us and our abilities with sensing, poison and kenjutsu," said the swordsman, falling to his knees and shaking. "So those pills you gave your teammates... was to help them stand against your own blood."

"Correct," answered Orochimaru. "It holds back any type of poison already entered into the system for one hour and prevents every other poison from taking hold. A special creation of my father." He tilted his head and said in curiosity, "We've never tested this plan on someone yet. I wonder how long it will take to see you melt." He eyed the bloody bone peeking through the back of their hands and smirked. "Not very long, I suppose. Katsuyu's acid is still incredibly strong, even if it's been diluted."

Jiraiya winced and clutched at his green hand. "Orochimaru, I don't want to kill anyone. Just take their scroll. They can't come after us now that they're paralyzed." His friend didn't answer and he raised his voice. "Orochimaru! Stop this!"

His golden eyes glanced over for a brief moment before he raised a pale white hand. His white snakes lashed out and bound his friend tightly, binding him around the eyes and mouth.

"Hey!" Gamabunta shouted in protest. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Shut up, toad," hissed Manda. Orochimaru sat there calmly as Manda popped up from the ground and slithered up the gate at an immense speed to coil around him protectively. "Even you should be able to see that we are the one giving orders here. Your summoner wouldn't even be standing if it wasn't for that pill Orochimaru gave him." Manda's green eyes glittered. "Which lasts only one hour. If he doesn't get an antidote or another pill, he'll die."

A dark slug shaped shadow loomed over them and Orochimaru slowly glanced over. "Tsunade, don't interfere."

"Mistress?" asked Katsuyu, seeking direction.

Tsunade held her back and said quietly, "Orochimaru... I hated them for what they've done to Berry and Jiraiya. I know they were trying to kill us too. But to see them die in such a painful way, doesn't sit right with me."

"They killed at least ten other people. Sakumo Hatake told me," he replied emotionlessly, watching the three cry out in pain as their skin bled and turned raw from the acid eating away at them. "Let me remind you that we saw them kill on the very first day, hime. Spare your pity for those who actually deserve it."

She bent down and said, "I don't care about them, especially if they really did kill ten other people. But Jiraiya is right. If you do this, you're changing yourself for the worst." When he continued to ignore her, she said loudly, "Orochimaru! Stop this! I understand that we're ninjas. We have to kill sooner or later. I know that and I know these are bad guys." She reached out and grabbed the bloody sleeve of his outfit. "But this is senseless torture! You're not a bad person. I know you have a heart-"

"Do you know... how terrified I was... as I ran to get here?" His eyes grew steely. "I lacked the power to protect my parents. All I could do was cry and hate how unfair this world is. Now that I do have the power, I'm going to use it. Those who hurt me and the ones I care about will pay with more than their lives." He cocked his head and laughed lowly. "I'm not going to cry, I am going to laugh, Tsunade Senju. I'm going to bury all of my pain and show the world that I'm not going to let it hurt my anymore. They will suffer, and I will enjoy!" Manda snapped at her, making her jump back. Orochimaru turned back to the scene below and said, "That's your first warning."

"Mistress!" Katsuyu's cheeks bulged with acid. "Do that again, Manda, and I will have to fight you."

"Heh." The purple snake laughed. "You're being cute, Katsuyu."

"Stop!" Tsunade placed herself in front of her slug and said lowly, "Don't worry, Katsuyu. I can handle this." She readied a fist. "I'll stop you myself if I have to, Orochimaru." She didn't bat an eye as he struck at the spot beside her with his snake hand technique.

"Second warning. The third time, and it will be serious," Orochimaru said flatly.

"You'll never hurt me," she said firmly. "I'm more important to you than those three's suffering. Or am I wrong?" A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Maybe you really never cared."

"I..." He lowered his head, letting his long black hair hide his face. "Someone... must be the snake and make hard choices so that others won't have to make them. I would gladly become a bad person in your eyes if it means I can protect you." His hands tightened into fists. "I'm doing this, no matter what you or Jiraiya say."

She walked back to his side and bent down to his level. "This is not protecting anyone! This is inhumane!" She swiped at her necklace, breaking the string and taking it back from him. "I gave this to you so you can keep me close. But if keeping me close means you're going to turn into something like this, then I'd rather lose you!"

He gazed at the necklace she was holding for a brief moment before looking away. "Then so be it."

"Orochimaru!" she screamed. "I'm not letting you do this! Katsu-"

He coughed out a mouthful of blood and pressed his free hand to his chest. "Manda." The snake hissed and reared its head at the slug, readying an offensive stance with its fangs bared.

Her heart pounded as she saw how purple his lips were. "What's happening to you?"

"Side effect of the pill," he rasped.

"I thought you said you're just going to lose blood with this plan..." she said in shock. "Are you dying?"

"If I told you, would you have let me used that pill?" Blood rolled up his throat and he opened his mouth to let it spill out. When she reached out for him, he pushed her hand away. "I chose to do this... for you. I'm not backing down, even if you hate me for it." His eyes grew hard as he watched the three claw at their hands and faces being eaten away by the acid.

"Orochimaru..." She wiped at her eyes and cried. "I don't hate you. I'm hurting for you!" She shook her head wildly. "You're human! You're not a monster! Don't do this!"

"I'm hurting you?" he asked questioningly. What did it mean to be human anyway? He had once asked that question when he saw his parents corpses. They were both so beautiful, talented and intelligent... but in that dark and icy room, all he could see was a human being reduced to nothing more than bones, rotting flesh and dried blood. From then on, he wasn't sure what human even meant anymore. Once you strip down to the core, wasn't the true essence of being human... just a bunch of bones and flesh knit together and held together with a beating heart. To protect that fragile existence, it was natural to go all out and do whatever it takes to protect yourself wasn't it? Morality would not save you. This was reality and the truth of the world... right? He made a sound as she hugged him.

"Please stop," she said, crying into his neck. "Look at what's happening to you... You'd have never considered fighting me before this."

A sad expression crossed his face. "They aren't after the scroll, Tsunade. From what Sakumo told me, it looks like they're recruiting. They push people to the death and those aren't strong enough dies. I want to send a message to the person who sent them, that I will not tolerate this." He coughed once more and rasped, "They will come after us once we emerge from this exam victorious. I wanted to kill them in the most gruesome way possible to make that person fear coming after us." He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm just trying to protect us."

"But they don't know it's us. There have to be more participants who would pass this-"

"No." He pushed her away and said, "I lied to you and Jiraiya. I obtained the heaven scroll on the second day I was here. The days I left you two, I went out to burn the scrolls from the other teams. Danzo said if too many passes this stage, he'd make it even harder so I wanted to plan ahead. Only six will pass this stage now, and that includes the three of us. Whoever sent them... will know."

Tsunade felt her throat constrict from what she was hearing. She drew back and said, "What did you say? You lied to me?"

"It was for your sake and peace of mind," he replied quietly. His head shot to the side as she punched him in the face. A purple bruise marred his white skin and he touched it gingerly.

"How could you?!" She grabbed onto his shirt and shrieked, "Do you know how dangerous that was! I should have broken both of your legs and stuck you in that tree with us!" She punched him again when she saw him smiled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I knew you'd stop me for that reason," he said, feeling warm inside, despite thinking that she might have just cracked his teeth from her punches. He coughed and sprayed out another mouthful of blood.

Tsunade stood up and said quietly, "You've done enough, Orochimaru. It's my turn." She drew out three kunai and looked down. "I'll break your face if you won't let me."

"What-"

"There is no curing them now. I'm going to kill them in a more merciful way. Whoever sent them will still see the degree of burns they've suffered before they die, and will know not to come after us." When he looked reluctant, she said, "They're nearly half dead from the pain. Enough is enough." He sat there in thoughtful silence before nodding. Before she could throw however, he beat her to it. "Orochimaru!" she shouted as he hit them all in the forehead with his own kunais and killed them instantly.

"I'd rather not see your hands stained with blood yet, hime," he said, looking up at her. "You will have to kill one day, but I'd rather see you do it because you have to defend your life. You'll sleep easier."

She put a hand to her mouth and choked. Even now, he was thinking ahead for her. "Orochimaru..."

"I am the snake, remember? I should be the one doing this kind of things," he said with a ghost of a smile. His eyes then grew wistful. "And you will probably hate me one day for it."

She hugged him tightly and shook her head. "Never," she said, pressing her face into his shoulder. "You became one for my sake.

"You've always been strange," he muttered. "Perhaps I've always been one. Haven't you thought of that?"

"We're still kids. Shut up and sound stupid for once," she grumbled into his shirt, hugging him even tighter. She knew that he might be right. For the first time, she could see how twisted he perhaps really was. What he said to her, was half truth and half lie. Even if his intentions was to protect them, she had seen the small glimmer in his eyes that showed that he had enjoyed watching those three suffer. Nonetheless, she could also see the care and affection he had for her, and she refused to confront the darkness he had in his heart. It was easier to believe that he would change for the better then think about the possibility that he might fall completely into darkness.

He placed a hand on her back and held her against him. "Hime... take another pill and give one to Jiraiya and let's get out of here. Close to the tower, look for Sakumo Hatake. Augh..." His face scrunched up in pain. "Manda, eat two and then go back home to Ryuchi Cave."

"You promised me three," Manda hissed.

He turned his head. "Fine. Eat two and a half. I'll feed you with something else to make up for the missing portion." As the big snake went to feed, he let Jiraiya go free by calling his snakes back into his sleeves. He looked over to see Jiraiya angrily yelling something at him and he smiled behind his long locks of hair.

Tsunade caught him in her arms as Rashomon disappeared from him passing out. Her slug landed heavily beside her and she said, "You can leave now, Katsuyu. I'm fine."

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Don't you dare faint on me!" Jiraiya shouted angrily, landing beside his toad.

"It's over, Jiraiya. Leave it."

He pointed at the torso of the swordsman, the only thing that was left of the three. "Hell, what other choice do I have but to leave it!"

"He did it for us!" Tsunade shouted. "You and I both know that if he hadn't shown up in time, they'd have killed us. So shut up or I'll pound your face into the ground."

"So I'm supposed to shut up and just let him kill-"

"Yes." Her eyes were hard as she said that. "They had to die, Jiraiya. All I can agree on, is that they didn't have to die in such a painful way." When he opened his mouth, she cut in. "You overheard our conversation right? You know it's the truth. So please, drop it." She stood up with her friend in her arms, his head resting against her shoulder. He was still bleeding from the back and she could feel it running down her arms and clothes. "Let's just go..." She looked behind her shoulder at the remains of the tree and thought of Berry. Squeezing her eyes shut, she said thickly, "It hurts too much to stay here any longer."

* * *

Dusk...

"They're here." Sakumo gestured for his two teammates who were sitting by a campfire and the three released the barrier to let the newcomers come in.

"Sakumo." Tsunade adjusted her teammate in her arms and warily looked over to the other two as she and Jiraiya jumped down from a tree. A girl with a cute brown bob cut blinked back at her with wide chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a blue Chinese style dress with sweeping purple flowers on the right and a large scroll was strapped behind her back. The dress was slit open for movement and she wore pink leggings underneath. Beside her was a jockey looking boy with a black bandana holding back shoulder length blonde hair. Under his long coat, he wore loose blue pants and a form-fitting red shirt. She quite frankly thought that it was rather dumb to wear a heavy tan coat under such hot and humid conditions.

"This is Momo and Juro," Sakumo said politely, coming over to help. His brows furrowed as he helped her lay Orochimaru down on the thick grass. "How did you get away?"

"They're dead," Jiraiya said, still bitter over what happened. "We didn't run from them."

Sakumo's eyes went wide in surprise. "You three managed to kill them?"

Tsunade looked over at him. "Orochimaru mentioned that someone tipped him off. Must be you, right?" When he nodded, she said appreciatively, "Thank you. We might have died without your help."

"It's actually more like making things square and fair," Sakumo replied politely. He then waved to the girl. "My friend knows some basic medical ninjutsu. Momo, can you help with this?"

"O-oh! Of course!" She ran over and kneeled down. "How much blood did he lose?"

"You don't need to worry about that part," said Tsunade. "He's taken a Blood Replenishing Pill. But if you can help seal up the wounds, that would be much appreciated. Something in that blade that cut him is preventing them from closing and it's eating through my bandages."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded. "No problem." She gently sat him up and pulled down the fabric of his blood stained yukata. "The back right?" Her hand began to glow green. "This will take a few- Ahhh!"

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open and he gripped her wrist tightly. "Who are you?"

"Orochimaru stop! You're hurting her!" Jiraiya pulled his friend's hand away while she ran and hid behind Juro fearfully.

His golden eyes glanced over to see Sakumo and he visibly relaxed. "Hmph. So we made it then."

"Never mind that," said Sakumo worriedly. "Stay still and let Momo heal that wound on your back."

Orochimaru shook his head and stood up heavily. "No thank you. It's bandaged well enough and I can last the short distance to the Tower." When he made to protest, Orochimaru said firmly, "I'm not going to trust an amateur medical ninja with my body. That's the end of that." Just from the way she molded her chakra, he could sense that she was still very new to it.

The blond hair boy with the bandanna snapped at him. "How dare you insult Momo like that! For someone who's bleeding out of their bandages, you should be begging her to-" He froze when those glowing golden eyes turned on him. The killing intent in them was... almost crushing.

"I don't beg. Secondly, I could wring your neck even if I am bleeding through my bandages," he said darkly. "But I'm not going to since I owe your teammate. Count yourself lucky and learn to keep that tongue of yours in check."

Sakumo crossed his arms and said warily, "So now what, Orochimaru? Why did you come to us if you didn't need our barrier? I doubt you came here just to spite my teammates."

Tsunade came to his side and looked at him questioningly. "Orochi?"

Orochimaru said tiredly, "I wanted you to know that those three are dead. I left a piece of them back there as a warning to the one who sent them out here. It's as we both suspected. They didn't want the scroll. They were looking for strong opponents for another reason. Most likely recruitment."

Sakumo furrowed his brows and said, "You came to let me know... so that my team can sleep easier and not fear being targeted after we pass this stage." He couldn't help but smile. "You actually feared us giving up on the exam if we thought we'd be tracked down."

"You're being overly positive about my intentions," Orochimaru said wryly. "If only my team passed, the three of us would end up fighting each other. I don't want that so I'd much rather have your team pass with us so we can face you in whatever challenge they have planned for us next." He winced as his back flared up in pain. "We shall take our leave now. Let's go, Tsunade, Jiraiya." The two supported him and they left without another word.

* * *

After an hour or so had passed, Jiraiya spoke up. "You know you're an asshole, right?"

"And I don't quite care," he said with a stony face, dragging his feet along the forest floor.

"You wouldn't be such an ass if you don't always act like you're right," Jiraiya continued.

"I am always right," Orochimaru replied.

"See! You're acting like an ass again," grumbled Jiraiya.

Orochimaru let out a sigh so full of exasperation that it made him sound like he's aged fifty years. "If it's not related to asking me for more of my pills to hold back that poison in your hand, then shut it. I don't have patience when I'm feeling like half of my internal organs got crushed by a sledgehammer."

Jiraiya came to a stop with a solemn expression. "How do you feel after killing someone for the first time?"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and muttered, "Why ask a question you know the answer to, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya adjusted Orochimaru's arm that was draped across his shoulder. He could see Tsunade looking over at him but he continued. "Because I want to hear it from your mouth."

"I feel nothing," he answered. He could see how displeased Jiraiya was and he narrowed his eyes. "I feel nothing because I don't regret, Jiraiya. I made the best choice to protect us. Just because it's a ruthless move, doesn't mean it's wrong. Stop needlessly torturing yourself."

Jiraiya said sadly, "Is this how we'll grow up to be? Killing people without feeling any remorse because it's for the sake of the village or because we want to protect those we love? They're the same as us... they also have friends, family, and dreams-"

"No." He cut in coldly. "They're not the same as us. They're weak and so their goals are forfeit. That is how this world works."

"That's not fair."

Orochimaru said bitterly, "The world stopped being fair right when I was four. Grow up, idiot." He pulled his arm away from him and Tsunade helped braced more of his weight.

She looked over at Jiraiya and said quietly, "I lost my grandfather and granduncle in a war that they were forced to fight in. The world really isn't fair."

"We don't have to continue that," Jiraiya protested. "We can make it better!"

Orochimaru said in distaste, "You've never lost someone precious to you. You will never understand our pain." His lips pressed tightly together as he added, "At the root of it all, this world is flawed. To survive, you must be strong both in body and mind, and do whatever it takes to protect yourself. That is the truth."

"Becoming a monster is not the truth to this world." Jiraiya put his hands on his hips and glared at them firmly. "You can protect yourself while still being human."

There it was again... The same words and same conviction. Why must Jiraiya and Tsunade question him so, about this truth of being monster or human, to face this world that they lived in. He said angrily, "I don't believe it."

"I'll change this unfair world so that you will believe. If I can't, my future kid or student or whatever will continue to try to change the world and make it so that we don't have to kill each other. Instead, we can understand each other and talk it out," Jiraiya shot back.

"You're an idiot," Orochimaru said, turning his head away from him.

"I'll change it so that people like you won't have to become a snake and make such hard decisions anymore."

Tsunade watched as Orochimaru paused from those words. The wind gently tugged at his long black hair and she saw his golden eyes grew slightly moist as he remained silent.

* * *

As they pushed open the door to the tall red tower, all three stared in shock at who was inside to greet them. "Sensei?!" Jiraiya jumped back in shock and rubbed at his eyes.

"You three!" Hiruzen ran towards them and his hands trembled as they hesitated before the three kids. "What... happened?" He saw the red cut line across Tsunade's neck, Jiraiya discoloured hand, and last but not least, Orochimaru's purple lips, sheet white face and bloody yukata. He knew he was Hokage, and should be the very last person to cry. But he couldn't help it as he bent down and reached out to hug them. "It doesn't matter. I'm so glad you three are safe."

Jiraiya grinned. "We got the scrolls too! We passed, Sensei!"

Tsunade beamed. "Are you crying, sensei?"

"You three are my precious students," he said, pressing them into his broad chest. "Of course I'd cry if I saw you like this. But... at the same time, I'm so proud of you." He pulled back and said, "Every bruise, drop of blood and injury you've sustained, came from choosing a difficult path in life. The path to become a ninja of this village. The fact that you're here, with eyes still full of determination, means that you have found your conviction."

Jiraiya nodded eagerly. "I want to become a ninja so that I can have the power to find peace for this world." He then added, "And find hot girls."

Sarutobi smiled slightly. "I'd expect no less from you, Jiraiya."

"I want to become a ninja to learn medical ninjutsu so that I can take care of my friends," Tsunade said firmly. She shook her head vigorously. "As long as I'm with them, I'll never allow them to die on the battlefield like my grandpa and granduncle." She looked over at Orochimaru and his bloody outfit, her brows creased with worry at how stubbornly he had refused treatment. "You would trust me with your body, right?"

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow, remembering the words he had said earlier about Sakumo's teammate and his lips curved. "I'd like to see how good of a medic ninja you are first." When she pouted, he added, "Don't mope, hime. I'd still let you treat me even if you weren't up to my standards. I'd just prepare emergency contacts beforehand." He touched his cheeks. "You could start with my face first."

Tsunade smiled at him. "I still think you're pretty."

He blushed and he looked away awkwardly. No girl had really called him pretty before...

"Lord First and Second would be so proud to see you right now," murmured Sarutobi, rubbing her on the head. In the course of one week, she had matured immensely. He then turned towards his favorite student. "And you, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru paused in thought before looking over at his two friends. "I want to become a ninja... to learn every technique that is out there so that I-" His heart stopped and he found himself unable to take another breath. His vision grew hazy once more and he saw them cry out for him as he dropped to his knees. He clutched at his throat and coughed out more blood.

"Orochimaru! What's wrong!" Tsunade cried, dropping down beside him, reaching out for him helplessly. "The effect of that black pill is over now right? It's been hours!"

"Stand back you two." Sarutobi pulled down the bloody yukata and metal mesh underneath to reveal five red marks on his pale chest, outlining a hand print. "This is... you three faced a Hyuga?" He grinded on his teeth. "His Chakra circulatory system is damaged and his internal organs are failing. We have to get him to a hospital immediately."

Orochimaru shook his head and bowed over, struggling to open his mouth alittle wider. Raising one hand, he made a hand seal and they watched as the Earth scroll he swallowed slowly begin to reappear. But this time, it looked like he was struggling intensively with regurgitating it back up. He swallowed it back down and panted, "My chakra... it's going out of control. I can't use my technique properly."

"It's fine! Spit it out at the hospital when you're better!" Jiraiya shouted.

"We can't leave this forest with the scrolls. We'll fail." Orochimaru took in another shaky breath and opened his mouth once more, struggling to expel the scroll out. Sweat poured down his forehead as the scroll was halfway out. Beside him, Jiraiya and Tsunade shouted encouragingly at him and gripped his hand tightly on each side.

"Orochimaru you can do this! I believe in you!" Tsunade opened up his hand and put her necklace into it. "You're going to become future Hokage and me and Jiraiya are going to be by your side! You can do this!"

Her words gave him the strength he needed to keep fighting. His hand tightened over her necklace and he nodded. With one final push, he spat it out along with a handful of blood. "The other scroll... in my sleeve." He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Darkwings13:

Big and lots of huggles for all those who have favorited this story. Yay, I've now reached another milestone at 22 favorites. (*^.^*) I'm very grateful and I thank you all for reading this and considering it good enough to be put into your favorites. I will continue to do my best. But anyways, huggles and open list name for the newest eleven people who have favorited. *HUGGLES* Minamisawa Ranmaru, glenbob, KoreanJezuz, Watari96, KingofHeartless'09, littlebeachhut, vavoysh, Chiuhaen, iron aegis, Eryn Michaels, YokaiAngel and janeway74656kat.

To the past ten favorites, I still give you huggles and hope you've enjoyed reading as always. *HUGGLES*

-Ahem... *whispers* Please check out the Sannin poll on my profile page let me know who your favorite sannin is. This is important for the futureeeeeeee.

\- In Naruto ep 37, Anko says that even though 78 ppl entered the second part of the exam, she expected less than 10 to pass. From that, it can be assumed that the success rate of the second stage had always been dismally low. Naruto's class was the first in five years to have 21 people pass.

-I based that black pill on Orochimaru's true form, where his blood is so poisonous that even Sasuke succumbed to it and was paralyzed. I wanted him to be fond of what his father had created and make the effect permanent years down the line.

-It amuses me that alot of Orochimaru's techniques came from Tsunade's family. Rashomon was always one of my favorite technique as well.

(^-^*)ノ Yes, this is how Orochimaru became acquainted with Root JigokuShoujosRevenge. Teehee, I think all of Orochimaru's plans sorta backfires. Danzo is just going to be even more pleased by his ruthlessness and will want him even more.

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) Oh hello again sagar hussain. Thank you and it's also awesome for you to continue reading my story friend.

Last but not least, ileangie23! I teared up abit too when I wrote about Berry's death. :'( I actually based it off Tarepanda. That thing is actually my favorite animal character. Anywho, yea... Tsunade's just caught a glimpse of Orochimaru's dark side for sure. Good thing she sorta always beats his face out of it. ;D Adding onto the Yin and Yang part and their complimentary skills, Orochimaru is a master at poison and Tsu can produce antidotes to any poison ever known (*ﾉ∀`*) Pretty sure he's the reason she got so much practice and became so good at it.


	16. White Snakeskin of Fortune and Rebirth

Darkwings13: Reference to episode 114 of Naruto Shippuden when Sarutobi visited Orochimaru's parents grave with him.

* * *

Wherever he was... he was comfortable. Cool fresh wind caressed his cheeks and hair and he could detect the scent of fresh flowers. He was wrapped up in warm thick sheets and laying on an even fluffier pillow. A large hand brush at his forehead gently and he turned his head towards the gesture, struggling to open his eyes. His vision was hazy, but he could feel the warmth on his head and hear the affection when his name was called out. The wind picked up gently and he rubbed his cheek into the hand. He squinted as best as he could and he smiled when he saw who it was. "Dad?"

"Orochimaru."

The voice cleared his vision as he realized who it was. "Sensei..."

Sarutobi could see the moonlight lighting up Orochimaru's disappointment and he swallowed uncomfortably, wondering how he should reply. But to his surprise, Orochimaru gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You're not my dad, but you're here for me anyways. Thank you, sensei."

"Orochimaru..." He looked at his student sorrowfully as he fell back to sleep, still looking utterly exhausted.

Sitting beside Orochimaru's hospital bed, Sarutobi wore a slightly sad expression as he rubbed his thumb across his student's pale cheek. He loved all three of his students but he could not deny that Orochimaru held a special place in his heart. Orochimaru's view on life was pessimistic, but he clinged tightly to it and valued it no matter how hard his situation got. He was smart but he never let that stop him from working hard. He was afraid to trust, but when he did, he gave it everything he had. He was eager to shape and control his future, but he also treasured his past no matter how painful it was.

Every day of every month, Orochimaru would put aside everything to visit his parents grave. He would bring flowers, dutifully clean the tombstone and pick at the weeds growing around it, keeping it in the best condition possible. The first time Orochimaru had asked him to come with him to visit his parents grave, he was speechless and asked why.

Orochimaru had replied 'Because my parents would want to meet the only adult in the village who cares about me.'

This raw, pure duality and fragility of human nature, enchanted Sarutobi. It also saddened him to see how little everyone else thought of his favorite student, with even some thinking that he was just weird or scary. Despite appearances and a sometimes cold front, Orochimaru's feelings were genuine and they ran deep. He knew that better than anyone when he had gone with him to visit his parents grave.

* * *

It was a quiet morning for few people were up at such an early time. However, Sarutobi didn't mind getting up this early if it meant he got a chance to visit the graves of Orochimaru's parents with him before he had to head out and continue training Jiraiya and Tsunade for the Chunin exam. As he arrived at Orochimaru's modest house and climbed the small porch, he knocked on the door. Less than a minute, the door opened up and Sarutobi said lightly, "Good morning, Orochimaru."

"Good morning, sensei."

Sarutobi could see the brief flicker of relief that flashed across Orochimaru's face. It was almost as if he was expecting him to have forgotten. Sarutobi looked at the neatly wrapped dark blue skyflowers, green ivy, and white Baby's breath filler in the bouquet Orochimaru was holding, and noted that they seemed almost like they've just been recently picked and cut. The only thing to undercut their loveliness was the dull white wrapping paper.

Orochimaru seemed to notice and he said awkwardly, "The flowers came from my mother's garden. But I don't have the money for real wrapping paper so I made do with what I had at home."

Sarutobi rubbed his head affectionately. "I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bouquet," he said gently. Orochimaru lowered his head, uncharacteristically shy, and he cradled the small bouquet in his arms.

"Thank you for coming, sensei. I know you're very busy," said Orochimaru as they headed off into the empty streets and for the cemetery.

Sarutobi smiled. "No matter how busy I am, I will always have time for my students." He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Especially when it comes to paying respect to the parents of my favorite student."

Orochimaru perked up slightly and he looked at him with his large golden eyes. "Favorite?"

"Don't tell Tsunade or Jiraiya," laughed Sarutobi.

Orochimaru looked down at the ground and said, "You... don't think I'm weird?" His cheeks turned slightly pink. "I don't know what overcame me when I asked you to come here with me, Sarutobi-sensei. Now that I think about it, I-"

"I was very happy when you asked me to," Sarutobi replied reassuringly. "I am honestly touched, Orochimaru. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Really?" Orochimaru asked, his shoulders relaxing at the words.

Sarutobi couldn't help but think that Orochimaru was rather adoring this morning. He had to grow up too fast, and rarely showed this more childlike innocence he had inside him. After so long though, Sarutobi had noticed that he only reveal this particular quirk when it was related to his parents. Till recently, Orochimaru had started to show this side of him when he was around him as well. Sarutobi chuckled and nodded. "Even if my wife was to make me breakfast in bed, I'd still choose to be here with you, Orochimaru."

They continued the walk in comfortable silence. Once they arrived at the cemetery and walked past the many white headstones, Sarutobi came to a stop as Orochimaru pointed. "There." A sad expression crossed his student's face as he kneel and gently placed the flowers down. Sitting there, he stared at the tombstone silently and Sarutobi felt his heart go out for him. Even after so long, the pain and anguish was still so raw. He was once again amazed and awed by how much love Orochimaru had for his parents, and he stood behind him respectfully, hoping that his presence there, could offer some comfort and support.

"Huh?" All of a sudden, Orochimaru made a sound and reached forward for something.

"Hmm?" Sarutobi looked down in puzzlement, wondering what had caught his student's attention.

Orochimaru stood up and carefully held out his hand. "What's... this?"

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "My, this is quite a nice find." He said brightly, "This is the shed skin of a white snake."

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this," Orochimaru said in half wonderment and half puzzlement.

Sarutobi chuckled and replied, "Truth be told, same here. It's something unusual you'll rarely ever see."

"Why is it white?" Orochimaru asked in curiosity. He had seen many types of snakes before, under many different color of skin. But he had never seen a white one before.

"Who knows? I don't really understand it myself," admitted Sarutobi. "No one ever gave it much thought. However, since ancient times, a white snake is said to be a symbol of good luck and rebirth."

Orochimaru looked back down at the fragile white snakeskin and slowly pointed to it. "Good luck and rebirth..." he repeated softly, almost as if he was doubting the words.

Sarutobi noticed and knew that his student was very scientific and rarely believed in things like this. Nonetheless, because it was found at his parents grave, he was open to this belief about the white snake. Trying to cheer and comfort him, Sarutobi looked over to the tombstone and said, "It might also be fate that we found it here. Maybe your parents have both been reborn somewhere so that you can meet them again one day, when you've grown up."

The words made Orochimaru lift his head up and he asked, "When will that be?"

Sarutobi smiled and replied, "Well... it's hard to say."

Despite not knowing when he'd meet his parents again, Orochimaru smiled hopefully and watched as a sudden warm wind rustled the snake skin in his hand. The sight was touching and Sarutobi felt his adoration for Orochimaru grow even stronger.

Holding the snakeskin to his heart, Orochimaru relaxed under the gentle touches of the wind and said, "I can feel it. I believe you, sensei." He closed his eyes and murmured, "No matter how far, if a bond is true, it will remain strong."

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked, curious by what he was saying.

"No matter how long, the windmill will always wait for the wind." Orochimaru paused before continuing. "The wind may change, but it will always return... forever. This was a quote my parents always told me whenever they had to leave me." He smiled and said, "My parents will be reborn and they may be different. But I know they'll come back for me." He pressed the hand with the white snakeskin closer to his heart, full of hope for that day to come.

"Yes, yes they will," Sarutobi said, patting him gently on the head and shelving away this memory of Orochimaru's brightest smile, deep into his heart. It was then that he realized, how much he loved him.

* * *

Standing up, he pulled the covers up to keep his student warm before sitting back down. The simple gesture made Orochimaru stir and Sarutobi rubbed him on the head affectionately. In a way, he loved this child like nothing he's ever loved before. His heart melted to see a peaceful expression overtake Orochimaru's face as he snuggled deep down into the blanket. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled and fell asleep, not wanting to be anywhere else but here, beside his precious student.

Morning...

Orochimaru forced his eyes open and an image of a clean white ceiling popped up. Turning to the side, he could see tubes coming out of his arms, attached to an IV drip. The bed he was in was next to a window, showing a bright blue sky and shining sun. It was a private hospital room... he realized. Who could have paid for this for him? A large vase holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies stood on the bedside table, along with two get well soon cards from Tsunade and Jiraiya and he wondered how long he had been unconscious for. Did he miss the third stage of the exam? Did that mean he failed?

"So, you're awake."

He looked over, surprised to see Danzo, the second stage examiner opening the door to the large room and walking in. The man sat down on the chair beside his bed and gave him a hard look. "You've done quite well. You're one of the six participants that managed to pass the second stage."

"Did you come to tell me when the third stage will take place, sir?" asked Orochimaru, maintaining a polite tone as he was speaking to a higher up. On the inside, his stomach was doing flip flops, wondering if he was being told he missed the third stage and had failed.

"No." Danzo said curtly, "I'm telling you to drop out and forget about being Chunin." Other than the slight widening of those golden eyes, Danzo could see nothing else that could give him any hint to how the kid was truly reacting to those words. Carefully, he said, "From your performance, you're eligible to starting training to become an Anbu with my foundation, Root. Of course... that means you'll be quitting Sarutobi's team and training directly under me and the rules of my foundation."

Orochimaru instantly realized who this man was. He said darkly, "You're the one who sent those three recruiting." He sat up with some difficult and glared at him. "Did you not see what I left back there, to even come and ask me about this?"

"That's because you didn't know who was recruiting," Danzo replied calmly. "Now you know, an elite organization from your own village is interested in you."

Orochimaru's lips curved. "Hmph... straight to Anbu from Genin. It's unheard of." But then he raised his head in disdain. "But your offer is not worth my consideration. Why would I train under someone else who's lower in rank than Hokage." He couldn't help but feel a vindictive sort of satisfaction to see that he had clearly hit a nerve with Danzo, judging by his expression.

"So you're going to give up on the chance to skip years of work to become Anbu?" Danzo asked thinly.

Orochimaru smirked slightly. "Why settle for Anbu, when I can become Hokage instead?" He was delighted to see Danzo's composed face fall away completely and his voice grew silkier, deadlier. "From Sarutobi-sensei, the one called The Professor who has mastered every technique in this village, I will learn it all and even more." His eyes grew deadly. "You have no right to come and ask me to join you, when you've nearly killed two of the three people I have left in this world."

Danzo said lowly, "You should know, you don't have a choice in the matter. Selecting recruits to the Foundation is solely under my jurisdiction. Even the four noble clans, have no say and must offer me a recruit. You're nothing but a talented orphan the village happened to keep fed until now. If I want you recruited, you will be recruited."

He tugged his arms forward and ripped out the tubing from them. "I am not joining."

Both of their chakra level rose up. It was enough to rustle the sheets as well as tug on their hair and clothes. But then another rise in chakra slammed the door open and Sarutobi stood there, his eyes blazing. "Danzo."

He took a step into the room and Orochimaru immediately found it difficult to breathe. The air was incredibly heavy and almost choking. For the first time, he understood why Sarutobi-sensei had been bequeathed with the title 'God of Shinobi'. Even Danzo seemed unnerved by the display of raw power that was seething underneath.

Sarutobi dug his hands into his pockets and said lowly, "Orochimaru will not be joining Root unless it's of his own voluntary free will."

"You gave me your word that you would not interfere with anything relating to my Foundation," said Danzo, standing up to face him. "Recruitment is necessary for my organization and you gave me the right to recruit whoever I deem necessary."

"I gave you that right and I can take it away if I wish," Sarutobi threatened. "Don't make me do that, Danzo."

"I didn't see you show any emotion when children are parted from their families for my Foundation," Danzo said coldly.

"Call me a hypocrite if you wish, but I won't let you take Orochimaru." Sarutobi put a hand on his student's head and said, "I've decided to train him to become my successor. He will inherit the Will of Fire and my legacy."

Rage burned in Danzo's eyes, just as Sarutobi expected it would. His friend had always sought the position of Hokage and to hear this, would definitely boil his blood. Danzo said stiffly, "So your excuse to protect him, is to say that he will become the next Hokage?"

"I will keep him, no matter what," Sarutobi said with a final edge to his voice. "If I have to disband your Foundation to protect him, I will."

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the bold declaration. Even Danzo look stupefied to see how far Sarutobi was going to go for him. He pointed at him and said, "Do you hear yourself, Sarutobi? You're putting the sake of the village beneath a mere child. You know how important and necessary the Foundation is for the village, which was why you agreed to let me create it."

"I am Hokage," Sarutobi replied. "My word, is the village's will. Now leave here with our friendship and your Foundation intact, or test me further and reap the consequences."

Danzo shook his head and said quietly, "I've known you since we were kids. I cannot believe what I'm seeing or hearing." When Sarutobi didn't reply, he said thinly, "So be it. Keep him. But from what I saw, you may be very disappointed in your choice in the future, Sarutobi. He does not have your compassion, and is more suited under my ideals."

Sarutobi closed his eyes tiredly as Danzo left. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he gave his student a weary smile. "Are you alright, Orochimaru?"

"Why?" Orochimaru stared down at his lap and said in confusion, "Why would you go so far for me, sensei?"

"Didn't you want to be Hokage?" Sarutobi asked.

Orochimaru said hesitantly, "But I'm young, it doesn't make sense why you're so convinced-"

"I truly believe that you have the potential and strength," Sarutobi said, rubbing his head. He then added gently, "I also didn't want to let you go because... I... I think of you as a son."

"Don't." Orochimaru pressed his lips tightly together and slowly shook his head.

Sarutobi drew back in puzzlement. "What's wrong, Orochimaru?"

"I don't want to see your disappointment when you've learned what I've done." Orochimaru's eyes grew cloudy. "To be your pride and joy, and then see it all taken away, would hurt too much."

Sarutobi pulled Orochimaru into his chest and hugged him. He could feel Orochimaru stiffening up at the gesture and he said soothingly, "With Root involved, I do not blame you for having to kill them. It is a merciless organization. Tsunade and Jiraiya explained to me how dire the situation was."

Orochimaru blinked and slowly lifted his head to look at him questioningly. If Sarutobi didn't mention anything about the cruelty of his methods... then Tsunade and Jiraiya must have worded it in a way to protect him. Hesitantly, he touched the arm that was around him and he asked, "Do you really think of me as a son?"

"I do."

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Does a parent question why they love their child?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "But... I'm not your..." He closed his mouth and looked down bitterly. "I'm just an orphan who got the chance to be your student. I know my place, sensei.

Sarutobi asked gently, "What are you so afraid of, Orochimaru?"

He drew inward and murmured, "Hope only brings disappointment. I don't believe that you can see me as a real son, no matter how much you care." He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. "But what really scares me is how painful it would be if this is a lie that I choose to swallow, and then one day come to see the truth. Maybe what you're feeling, is just pity. Or you're just really fond of how smart I am and how much I can contribute to the village. Or-"

"I love you more than this village. I don't think a feeling this strong can be a lie, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he looked up when he heard those words. To hear a Hokage say something like this was almost inconceivable. Something warm and wet was trailing down his cheeks. When he touched it, he realized he was crying.

Sarutobi smiled, holding him closer and letting him cry into his shirt, occasionally patting him comfortingly on the back. "No matter what happens, I will always love you as if you were my very own flesh and blood." He then paused and said thoughtfully, "I don't know why, but I probably will love you even more than my own flesh and blood."

"Sensei, do you remember that day we found that white snakeskin together?" he said into his teacher's shirt.

Sarutobi looked down at his student and nodded. "I do."

"Do you think my parents' love has been reborn inside you?" Orochimaru asked hesitantly, his heart vulnerable.

Sarutobi smiled. "Let me tell you something, Orochimaru. My father once told me, I'd know true love once I look down into the face of my child for the first time. On that day we found that white snakeskin together... when I saw you smile, I knew from that moment on, you were my son.

Orochimaru thought his heart stopped beating. His lips quiver and he looked up with tears trailing down his cheeks. "I... I have a family again?"

Sarutobi rubbed his head and smiled, feeling his eyes growing wet from the Orochimaru's words and overwhelming feelings.

"Hey hey! You forgot to get Orochi's fruit basket pervert!"

"You forgot to get him that egg special bento box for breakfast, flat chest!"

"Cuz I heard Sarutobi-sensei said he'll most likely wake up today and in my excitement I forgot! Argh whatever! Let's go see him and get the stuff later."

"Hey, why is his door open?"

The two kids ran into the room and stared in surprise when they saw Sarutobi hugging Orochimaru to his chest. "Eh?! Sensei?" Tsunade gaped. She ran over to them with Jiraiya behind him. "What's going on? Is he ok? Why is his tubing not in his arms? Did something-"

Sarutobi laughed and pulled her and Jiraiya into his arms too.

Jiraiya squirmed. "What's the big idea sensei! What's going on? And your shirt is prickly!"

"Just stay still and let me hold the three of you for abit," said Sarutobi. "You're all growing up so fast. One day, you three may be too big for me to hold like this."

Jiraiya piped up. "If you're worried about us going into the third stage of the exam, don't worry. The great Jiraiya has it all planned out."

Tsunade blinked and said, "Wait, are you feeling sad that we're becoming Chunin once we pass? We still have alot to learn from you still, sensei." She then looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya isn't getting any older either. He still acts like a two year old."

"Well, you're obviously not growing either cuz you still have no boobs!"

The two yelled at each other for awhile and Orochimaru mumbled something that sounded like a muffled 'Hmph' into his shirt every few minute. Sarutobi smiled and said, "Music to my ears."

* * *

One month later...

The deep arena where the third stage of the Chunin exam was filled to the brim with people coming to watch the event. The highest podium seats, with an assortment of servants and food was reserved for the feudal lord. Guards were even assigned to that area reserved for them. The other high seating area was where the Hokage and his advisers were. All were covered by a grand orange tiled roof, keeping them cool and shaded. Down below, Orochimaru stood with Tsunade and Sakumo's team, wishing he could have some shade as well. He disliked standing under the sun for too long. It would ruin his pale skin. Beside him, Tsunade yawned and he noted that it was almost exactly noon as he looked up at the blue skies. Where was Jiraiya?

"You don't think he forgot the time, did he?" Tsunade asked as if she could read his thoughts.

"Hmph." They jumped slightly when three flares were shot up into the sky, noting that only ten minutes was left for all the participants to be there.

Tsunade pulled at her hair and muttered, "Don't tell me he stayed up too late during last night festivities and he overslept..." She looked over and asked, "Did you go, Orochimaru?"

"No." He glanced over at her and said, "I don't like crowds and noisy places. You know that, hime."

She pouted. "Yea but... the festival before the last stage of the Chunin exam doesn't happen very often."

A ghost of a smirk hovered at the corner of his lips. "You're still mad at me for not coming and losing at all the gambling dens."

A vein throbbed on her forehead and she punched him on the arm. "I lost an entire month of allowance. Don't rub it in."

A silky chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat. "I may be your lucky charm, but you know it was rather laughable you'd asked me to come when we have our main matches the next day."

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him before tapping her foot impatiently. "Augh. Where the hell is Jiraiya? There's like three minutes left. If he doesn't come, he'll be disqualified."

Orochimaru squinted against the bright light and pointed. "Jiraiya's parents are here. I assume he's on his way."

Tsunade also squinted and she struggled to see where he was pointing. "Eh? You met his parents?"

"He forgot all of his underwear over at my house when we had that one sleepover. It grossed me out to see them sitting there so I scooped them into a bag and went over to return them," he said emotionlessly. "He wasn't home when I went and his parents invited me in for cake."

Tsunade's jaws dropped when she finally saw where he was pointing. Both of Jiraiya's parents had thick, long, wolfish white hair, and they were both really tall. Even sitting down, they were both a head taller than the people around them. Jiraiya's dad had a bulky build to him under his blue and white outfit. As for Jiraiya's mom... her breasts were huge! The tight yellow shirt and metal mesh underneath were obviously struggling to hold in their girth. Tsunade stammered, "Ca-can breasts ac-actually be that big?"

Orochimaru shrugged with a nonchalant expression before saying, "Tsunade, your family is here too." He pointed to the higher seating area where her parents and grandmother was sitting. They even had servants standing nearby to wait on them. By now, Tsunade's mother's pregnancy was quite obvious from the bump of her stomach, under her light lilac kimono. Beside him, Tsunade cheered in delight and waved as they also noticed her.

A slightly sad expression crossed his face as he saw Sakumo and his team also smiling or waving to their families who were in the stands. Standing there, he couldn't help but feel lonely and isolated, as he was the only one without anyone cheering for them. A gentle tug on his sleeve made him look over at Tsunade, who was pointing upwards. "Look."

He looked up with wide eyes as Sarutobi had gotten off his seat to walk over to the handrails to wave down at him.

Tsunade noticed and she said warmly, "I think he's cheering specifically for you, Orochi." She smiled when he quickly wiped at his eyes and hesitantly waved back, knowing that Sarutobi-sensei's gesture had meant alot to him.

He seemed to notice her staring at him and he said awkwardly, "It's just dusty around here."

She giggled. "Whatever you say, softie."

"Hmph."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone turned to look as Jiraiya arrived on the back of his frog. "Tis I!" He went into his usual Kabuki pose and grinned. "The legendary and most handsome guy in this village, Jiraiya! Late but only fashionably so!" He puffed out his chest and said, "Place all your bets on me, for I will bring honor and-"

Orochimaru zoned out for the rest of Jiraiya's bragging.

After Jiraiya finished his long-winded speech and was forcibly removed from his toad, Sarutobi stood up and put on his best blank/professional face after the cheering for the six participants had calmed down. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin's Selection exam today! We will now begin the main matches with the six that have passed the preliminaries. So please sit back, relax and enjoy!"

The jonin that was with them turned and pointed to Jiraiya and Momo. "Your match is first. Then, it'll be Tsunade fighting against Juro, and lastly, Orochimaru up against Sakumo. Like in the second part of the exam, there are no rules other than you can't leave the arena. The match ends when someone dies, gives up, or is unable to fight any longer." He then gestured to the exit. "The rest of you, go to the waiting room until it's your turn."

Orochimaru looked back at Jiraiya as he followed after Sakumo. "Jiraiya, remember to guard against low attacks on your blind side. You keep leaving yourself open during feint attacks aimed there."

Jiraiya blinked. "What blind side?"

Orochimaru didn't want to say out loud where his friend's blind side was. With a sigh, he whispered the answer to Tsunade and continued walking.

Coming to his side, Tsunade pouted at him and whispered into his ear, "Your crotch, pervy no brain."

Jiraiya's face turned beet red and he grumbled something under his breath. All anyone could really hear was the 'asshole' part.

* * *

Orochimaru and Tsunade watched from above as the two faced off against each other, waiting for the whistle to blow before they could start. After a tense minute, it finally went off.

Jiraiya readied himself, wondering what the girl would start with. But to his surprise, she bowed, her cute brown bob moving from the deep gesture. "Please, go easy on me."

He gulped and turned slightly pink. "Erm... Well, it's wrong to hurt a girl. So don't worry too much," he said, laughing nervously. "So... should I go first? Or do you want to attack first?"

She fiddled with her blue chinese dress with purple flowers awkwardly. "It doesn't matter."

He looked up as Tsunade yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing dumbass?! This is a fight, not a dinner date! Don't ask, just punch!"

"Ri-right!" Jiraiya half-heartedly dashed and drew out his kunai. He slashed forward but to his surprise, she was relatively fast as she ducked the move and brought her knee up.

A loud groan came from the men who were watching the battle. Orochimaru rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Jiraiya clutched at his privates and rolled around in pain. "That was dirty! What the hell!" Jiraiya curled into a fetal position and whimpered.

Orochimaru said blankly, "You'd think that after we told him to guard that spot he would."

"That idiot," Tsunade said, banging her head on the handrail.

Momo bowed once more and shouted, "I'm really sorry! But I have no choice!"

Orochimaru watched as she punched him and sent him flying into the wall. At this rate... Jiraiya can kiss his Chunin title goodbye. In a way, he was terribly unlucky to be facing off against a girl. They were his ultimate weakness after all. Orochimaru sighed before gesturing for Tsunade to lean over to him. "Hime, here."

"Hmmm?" She stood there as he whispered into her ears. When he was done, fire came out from her nose (figuratively) and she screamed, "YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!"

He put a finger to his lips and glanced behind him, seeing Sakumo and Juro stare at them. He moved them over abit before saying, "It's not like it would hurt or anything."

"I refuse!"

"Tsunade," he started. "Think of it as motivational inspiration."

She crossed her arms and grouched, "No! No no no no! I refuse!" He stared at her with his usual deadpanned expression and she stared back.

Finally, Orochimaru sighed. "Alright. You win this, hime. It's not like I can force you."

She grinned smugly. "Hehe."

"Do you mind getting me some water?" he asked politely. "I don't have any money."

"Eh? Oh... sure."

When she disappeared from sight, he readied a hand seal. "Sorry, Tsunade-hime."

Two minutes later...

"Jiraiya!" Jiraiya looked up as Tsunade waved at him from the stand. "If you win this match, I'll go on a date with you!"

When he heard that, he thought he just died and went to heaven. Tsunade was actually willing to go on a date with him! The fire of determination burned in his eyes and he gave her a peace sign. "It's a promise ok!?"

"Yea! Ok!"

Jiraiya turned back to Momo and grinned. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to go all out now. The love of my life has finally decided to give me a chance. I'm not going to blow this."

Momo blanched at the bold declaration of 'love of my life' line and said slowly, "You're only eight or nine years old..."

Jiraiya leaped up and performed four quick hand seals. "True love has no number!" Up above, he thought he could hear a choir of angels singing for his wonderfully bright future.

Back up at the stand... all someone else could hear was their funeral march.

"OROCHIMARU!" Tsunade crushed the water bottle in her hand when she saw what he had done by wearing her form. She stomped over to him, leaving cracks in the ground from her immense strength. Sakumo Hatake and Juro had the good sense to move far far away for the sake of a long and healthy life while he stood there, wondering if he should run for it.

Orochimaru rarely felt fear. But at this moment, he actually started to sweat from the powerful waves of rage emanating from her. "Tsunade," he said, trying to use his calmest voice. "Really, it's not that bad. You're overreacting-" He doubled over as Tsunade knee him in the crotch. Hitting the ground, he finally understood how painful the move was for men as he clutched at his lower nether regions. "Tsunade," he squeaked, his voice ten pitch higher than normal.

"You're so stupid!" She stuck her tongue out at him, infuriated by how romantically challenged he was to not notice that she liked him. Like how blunt did she have to be? When she saw the terrified looks Juro and Sakumo were giving her, she cracked her knuckles. "What?"

"N-nothing," Sakumo said with a polite smile, not daring to say anything since he didn't want to die young.

His teammate said quietly, "I bet she'll be single forever."

Jiraiya's battle finished up relatively quickly after that. Using a wide variety of fire techniques, he managed to tire out his opponent and stop her from getting up, as the burns were too painful for her, even if she continually healed herself. It was just a pointless cycle of relief and pain and she knew that she had no shot in countering his long range attacks.

"Next match! Tsunade and Juro! Please come down!"

Jiraiya waved in delight and jumped up to the waiting area where Orochimaru and Tsunade was. "Did you two see!" He waved his arms in excitement. "I won! I totally won!" He sidled up to his female comrade. "So where do you want to go on our date, Tsunade?"

A vein twitched on her forehead. Without another word, she socked Jiraiya in the eye and slapped Orochimaru in the face. "Aughhhh! Just pick me up at seven tomorrow." With that, she jumped down to get ready for her match.

Jiraiya rubbed at his black eye. "Owwww." But nonetheless, he was still perky and he said with a wide grin, "She really is one of a kind."

Orochimaru rubbed at the bright red handprint on his cheek and said dryly, "No other girl can make me feel this way, that's for sure..."

* * *

 _"They may not have my eyes, they may not have my smile, but they have all my heart."_  
 _—Unknown_

* * *

Darkwings13:

-The way Tsunade hit Jiraiya and Orochimaru, was inspired by Sakura slapping Naruto and Sai. At least, that's what sorta played in my head xD Have to say, Orochi sorta deserved it.

\- In episode 317 of Naruto Shippuden, Danzo says he is given the power to recruit anyone he wants, and even the four noble clans must offer someone to his Foundation.

-In episode 114 of Naruto Shippuden when Sarutobi visited Orochimaru's parents grave with him, I actually looked up what Sarutobi said about the white snake. It is indeed, a powerful symbol of good luck in Japanese culture :D I didn't really find anything about rebirth though. But it makes sense since snakes have always been symbolic for eternity in other cultures.

-In episode 214 of Naruto Shippuuden, Kakashi said that 'No matter how low Orochimaru fell, the Third always adored him.' Kakashi also confirmed that Orochimaru was Sarutobi's favorite. During the whole time with Oro's fight against Sarutobi, we see the Third Hokage crying as well, at what Orochimaru had become. But in the end when he's dying, he died with a smile on his face as he saw Orochimaru as a child. I think in a way, he died, happy that he at least got to see Orochimaru again. I also think, that in his entire life, he loved Orochimaru the most. He never shows the same level of affection for anyone else, even with the brief scenes between him and Asuma.

-In episode 352, Danzo even noted the deep love Sarutobi had for his student when Sarutobi made every excuse possible to get his Anbu to bring Orochimaru back alive, a task that's way more difficult than outright killing him. In a way, Sarutobi did indeed, love Orochimaru much more than the village by letting him get away when he caught him red-handed with the experiments. When he finally had to go all out and use the Death Reaper seal, I feel like Sarutobi not only wanted to protect the village, but to rectify his mistakes in letting go and letting him turn into a monster (like a parent regret spoiling their child and ruining them), but also because he couldn't bear to live without Orochimaru, or continue living with the guilt if he did indeed kill him.

(*＾▽＾)／Ooooh a new reader. Hi lumichan! Dawww you're beautiful too. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated friend. Hope you'll like this chapter too.

（＊＾ω＾） Awww you would spend your free time to help me research? Thank you BlackLady777. Teehee, I'm glad to see such a positive reaction regarding the darker element of last chapter, with the melting bones and skin thing, and how Orochimaru's inner thoughts worked. It was kinda hard to show that while he was selfish and can be very hateful, his feelings were very true and genuine at the same time. And yes you're right, his perspective of morality is alittle skewered. He thinks the right choices are choices that're made to benefit the select few who he has given priority to. Like... how it's wrong to steal food, but you do so anyways to feed your kids or loved ones, and not care that the merchant might not have the money to feed his own family. That's the best metaphor I can think of regarding Orochimaru's stance on morality. Thanks again for your great support my friend.

o(^▽^)o Ahh! Last chapter was your favorite ileangie23? Yay! I do enjoy writing about sweet sappy moments, funny moments, but I also love writing about dark, angsty and twisted stuff, especially when it comes from deep bonds. Like they say, hate and love comes from different sides of the same coin haha. And I'm so happy to hear you love the part where Tsunade wasn't mad because of the moral quality of his actions, but she was concerned about him in general, something that marks her difference from Jiraiya. And yes, even though both Oro and Jiraiya think so differently from each other, both have insight into each other's ideals. And most of all, I'm just happy to hear that you're enjoying yourself with reading ileangie23.

（*´▽`*) Wow another new reader! Greetings hxshigaki76! Oh gosh, you're being too kind. My fic isn't perfect. Still needs alot of work. But it is very lovely of you to say so. I will do my best to not disappoint you and everyone reading this. And wow what a coincidence about Orochi's mom then! Yes, I intend to expand on that even more in the future. Hope you'll look forward to it friend.

(ㆁᴗㆁ✿) Last but not least, JigokuShoujosRevenge! Hello my friend. Ahaha, of course, I understand what you mean. And I'm so glad to hear you had fun with the last chapter. Thank you again for reading and commenting.


	17. The Imperial Treasure: Sword of Kusanagi

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakumo politely trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. "Sakumo." The white hair boy met his eyes and he gestured to the exit. "I would like a word with you before our match starts."

"Oh. Alright," said Sakumo, looking alittle hesitant.

"Hey! But Tsunade's match is starting," Jiraiya protested. "Where are you going?"

"It'll only be a minute," reassured Orochimaru as he left. Down the empty and quiet hallway, Orochimaru leaned back against the wall and let out a long breath.

"Looks like you have something very troubling on your mind," Sakumo noted. He couldn't help but add with a chuckle, "Is it perhaps about Tsunade?"

"It's just a date with Jiraiya. I'm sure it'll end with him flying like usual," he replied, not understanding why Sakumo was shaking his head and laughing. Orochimaru made an uncomfortable sound in the back of his throat. "But no, I called you out here to discuss something important." Slowly, he lifted up his glowing golden eyes and said quietly, "I owe you a debt back in the second stage of the exam. I've decided... if you want me to, I'll forfeit our match."

Sakumo reacted sharply to the news. "You'll forfeit?"

He replied evenly, "I don't like to owe people. Without your help, Tsunade and Jiraiya might have died. I see no other way of repaying you-"

"No." Sakumo shook his head, his low white ponytail trailing off his shoulder. "I tipped you off to thank you, remember? You don't owe me." He pressed his lips together firmly. "Truth be told, I am eager to test my skills against yours. Especially since I've heard that you're also a practitioner of kenjutsu. Don't throw in the match."

"Fine," Orochimaru said, crossing his arms. "But I still insist on repayment. My companions' lives, are worth much more than those scrolls I inadvertently helped you with."

"Alright..." He paused and said thoughtfully, "Since I saved your two friends, promise me that in the future, you'll spare the lives of those close to me."

The words made Orochimaru's lips curve. "You worded it in a rather peculiar way," he said, his eyes gleaming golden. "I see. You went back there and checked to see 'the piece' I left behind in the forest, didn't you?"

"I was glad I went alone. Momo might have gotten nightmares," Sakumo replied uneasily. "I have respect for your strength and your bonds with your teammate, Orochimaru. But I also know that to ask you to spare feelings for anyone else, would be as silly as trying to drain the ocean."

Orochimaru said lightly, "You don't ask a snake to protect you, you can only ask it to not bite you. I am impressed by your insight."

"Is that really the type of person you are?" Sakumo questioned, wondering if it really was his true nature, of if he just forced himself to be that way to protect himself. It was well known back at the Academy, that Orochimaru was an orphan. With his ghost-like white skin, scary eyes and solemn air, few people liked him and Sakumo had to admit, that even he tried to steer clear of Orochimaru, especially since he heard that he knocked out three kids on his first day. He never paid much attention to him until Tsunade shocked their class by starting to hang out with him. It was only then, that some actually did some research and found out about his situation. He remembered quite sadly, how some had gossiped and made fun of him being poor, and saying that he was only studying so hard to stay out of the orphanage (as if there was anything wrong with that in the first place). A few others even implied that Tsunade just befriended him so that she could get help with homework since she was so lazy, and mocked their friendship. It was at times like this, that he wondered if he should have spoken up instead of just standing on the sideline.

Orochimaru gave him a weary smile. "Are we born a certain way, or is it life that molds us. Who knows. I can't give you a straight answer. The only thing I do know is that I'm different. Most people... don't like those who are different. I've ceased to care."

"Isn't it lonely?" Sakumo asked.

"It used to be. But now I have my team and Sarutobi-sensei." He held out a hand towards him. "Protect those you care about, Sakumo Hatake. You don't want to have eyes like mine."

Sakumo gripped the pale hand and shook it quietly. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," he answered, the darkness of tragic loss swimming deep in his golden orbs.

* * *

"And the winner is Tsunade Senju!"

Tsunade cheered and hopped up and down. "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Sensei! I won! I won!"

Sarutobi chuckled and said quietly, "Lord First and Second would be so proud..." She had done amazingly well with her taijutsu and had even managed to set up traps amongst the trees and ground while chasing down Juro. Though... the boy did seem oddly fearful of her before the fight even started.

Tsunade ran over and jumped back up to the waiting room, just as excited as Jiraiya was when he won his match. "Did you two see me?!"

Jiraiya pointed to his black eye. "Out of one eye, yea. But anyways, you did do pretty good, Tsunade."

Orochimaru smiled. "You did well, hime. Your taijutsu has improved much more than I expected."

"Oh, so you were underestimating me?" she asked imperiously. Tsunade fluffed her ponytail, trying to hide how happy she was to hear his praise. She knew he liked it when she was strong, and she was sorta glad she did put in extra training hours. But right now, she was still mad at him for setting her up on a date with Jiraiya.

He just smirked and walked past her, used to her temper tantrums. Gracefully, he leaped down with Sakumo to battle. As they walked to the center and face off each other, he quickly glanced around their battlefield. Craters everywhere... thanks to Tsunade. Some of the trees were heavily charred from Jiraiya's fireballs. A quarter of the field had also turned into sludge, due to Juro's water techniques.

"Get ready... start!"

Right off the bat, he and Sakumo jumped back to put space between each other. His topaz colored eyes narrowed at the boy with his white hair tied into a low ponytail, with his head protector holding back his bangs. His legs in his long blue pants were tense, probably debating between charging or dodging. His hands hovered towards the inside of his grey vest, reaching towards his dark blue long sleeved shirt. Soon enough, two shurikens were thrown in his direction, just as Orochimaru expected. He quickly sidestepped them and reached for the inside of his sleeve for a scroll. At the same time, Sakumo drew out a short sword that glowed white hot.

"Not a chance." Unraveling it, he sent a barrage of shurikens and kunais he stored in them the night before. As Sakumo batted away the projectiles, he unrolled his scroll alittle more and pulled out his own slim sword. Throwing away the now empty scroll, he hastily raised it up to block the downward slash aimed at his head. Pushing it aside, he lunged forward and elbowed Sakumo in the chest. Following up the attack, he jumped and rolled through the air and landed neatly behind him, flicking away the blood on his blade. He smirked as blood spilled from Sakumo's cut shoulder and he turned around, lazily twirling the blade once in his hand. "That's it?"

"Far from it," Sakumo said, grinning as he dashed right back in. As Orochimaru landed in the middle of one of the crater to dodge, Sakumo slid down the slope and skated forward with his sword thrust out.

"You!" Orochimaru made a sound of anger as part of his long black hair was cut from the stroke. Flipping backwards and out of the hole for safety, he touched the damaged ends on his right side, noting that it only reached his shoulder now. "You will have to pay for cutting my precious hair, Sakumo. My apologies," Orochimaru said lowly, letting go of his beloved hair. From his sleeve, he threw a smoke bomb at Sakumo's feet and swiftly charged back in. "Leaf style: Deep Fang!" With a powerful upward slash, he cut deeply into Sakumo's left arm and followed up with a low upward kick to the jaw, sending Sakumo reeling backwards. Seizing his chance, he raised his left hand and sent his snakes to attack. "Shadow snake hands!" But Sakumo cut their heads off and proceeded to throw another few shurikens at him.

Catching one, he stabbed his sword into the ground, threw the shuriken right back and performed five hand seals. "Shuriken Shadow Clone technique!" The single shuriken multiplied into fifty, earning loud gasps of admiration and shock from the crowd at the incredible amount. From his seat, Sarutobi smiled in delight to see how well Orochimaru had performed the technique he had invented.

But Sakumo's skill with a sword was incredible as he parried away every single one of them heading towards him, no matter how fast or how many came at him. His sword's movement was so fast, it was only a blur to the eyes.

Orochimaru hastily formed another set of hand seals. "Wind Release: Condemning Screams!" The wind spun violently around Sakumo and began cutting at him. At the intense speed, it really did seem like the very air was literally screaming in rage.

With a grunt, Sakumo raised up his sword and made a single hand seal with one hand. "Lightning Release: Disrupting Charges!"

"Not bad," Orochimaru replied as the lightning cut through the weak points of the whirlwind.

Jiraiya gaped as Orochimaru took his sword back in hand and the two continued to clash swords after his storm of cutting wind was dispelled. "Why isn't he using more of his techniques?" asked Jiraiya.

"Sakumo is too fast. He doesn't have time to make hand seals before that sword comes at his neck," replied Tsunade. Her eyes widened as Sakumo elbowed Orochimaru in the chest and smashed the hilt of his blade into his head, making him fall to the ground. Quickly rolling away for safety, he tried to get back on his feet but in the next second, he buckled and went down on one knee. "Orochimaru!" She watched as he clutched at his chest, slowly opening his mouth and letting a mouthful of blood spill out onto the ground.

Jiraiya panicked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He hasn't fully recovered from his surgeries. It's still fragile there," she said, putting her hands over her cheeks fearfully.

She then pointed at her friend's sword. "His sword is also cracking. It won't last long at this rate."

Jiraiya squinted and gasped. "You're right! What the heck! That sword isn't cheap either."

Tsunade took a critical look at Sakumo's own blade and explained, "See how the other sword is glowing white? It's made of a special metal that physically manipulates a wielder's natural chakra. From what I can see, it looks like Sakumo's chakra nature is lightning." She shook Jiraiya as Orochimaru was sent flying with a kick to the stomach. "If he doesn't come up with something fast, this is going to be really bad!"

Orochimaru rolled to the side to avoid the downward stroke that Sakumo delivered. Scrambling to his feet, he hastily blocked the next three attacks before leaping over his head and throwing two shurikens at him. As he backtracked, he knew that his sword would only last about three more hits. Not only that, it was starting to hurt to breathe. If he didn't do something soon, it was all over.

His eyes moved upwards to see Tsunade and Jiraiya shouting encouragements at him. Even Sarutobi-sensei had gotten up from his seat and was leaning over the handrails with a worried expression for him. His attention returned to battle as Sakumo leaped down at him. Orochimaru raised his sword and blocked the strike but his knees buckled under the force. He grinded on his teeth as he forced Sakumo back. Charging forward, he slammed the butt of his sword into his chest and grabbed onto his arm. With a grunt, he rolled him over his shoulder, slammed him into the ground and jumped backwards three times. Running his hand down his cracked sword, he made a hand sign with one hand as well, and the edge of the blade was sharpened by the wind. Raising his hand back, he threw the sword with all his might at Sakumo.

A powerful explosion of wind reached the audience as Sakumo blocked it with his own lightning infused blade, and metal pieces flew everywhere as Orochimaru's sword crumbled.

As the wind buffetted him and held him back, Orochimaru tossed back his head and opened his mouth wide. From it, a purple scroll slowly appeared and he pulled it out with an audible wet sound. Throwing it up into the air, he made the release sign. "Behold one of the legendary imperial treasures... Sword of Kusanagi!" The scroll exploded in a shower of bright light as Orochimaru released the seal binding it. It glowed a brilliant blue, even brighter than Sakumo's own sword and it hovered in the air with an air of regality and power. "Split and divide!" He slashed at the air with his hand and the sword divided into six identical copies. He pointed at Sakumo and they all flew at him at a terrifying speed. As the swords distracted him, he whipped out seven sealing paper in different colors. Taking the red seal, he pushed his chakra into it to activate it. "I call on the power of hellfire." It glowed and flew to one of the sword, making the blade shine blood red and fire ran down the sharp blade.

Sakumo gritted his teeth as he slashed away at the now glowing red sword, feeling the great heat as it passed him.

Orochimaru moved onto the next sealing tag. "I call on the waters of this world." The seal did the same as the previous one, attaching itself to the handle of another Kusanagi sword and merging into it.

"Wow! Wow wow wow!" cried Tsunade, dazzled by the swords lighting up so brilliantly. The rest of the crowd was also gushing and ahhing at the display before them.

Sarutobi was practically beaming with pride and he realized how talented Orochimaru was at summoning. Beside him, even his former teammates were watching with wide eyes. But he noticed that even with Orochimaru's amazing display of power, Sakumo's sword dance was unparalleled in magnificence as he ducked, slashed, thrust and countered every single sword. His acrobatics and swordsmanship was breathtakingly beautiful and deadly, his own different skill on par with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's brows furrowed in concentration as he ran his hand along three seal tags at once. "I call upon the song of the wind, the fury of lightning, and life of the earth!" As they morphed with the swords, he held up his last two seals and closed his eyes. Biting his thumbs, he smeared blood on them. "These are the last ones. I call on the darkness of deep yang, the light of brilliant ying, the source of heaven and hell, and everything in between!" The two tags combined together on one sword, unleashing the Sword of Kusanagi's true powers and a sign of the yin and yang symbol appeared on the hilt of all six swords. As he took the sword in hand, he ran forward, his eyes burning with determination. "I've activated all of its nature release! This sword can now cut through anything!" he said, making a hand sign. The five other swords cut down into the ground to form a circle around them. From the ground, a water geyser, eruption of fire, sharp stalagmite, cutting winds and lightning struck the ground, welcoming the grand sword of legend back onto the stage of history.

Sakumo forced the rest of his remaining to his blade, making it glow so brightly that it even hurt his own eyes to hold it. "Even if you have a legendary sword, it means nothing if the wielder is lacking."

Orochimaru put both hands on his blade and raised it up. "I'll see if you're really worth unsealing my greatest weapon for, Sakumo Hatake!" The two blades struck against each other, and the sound ricochet through the air in deafening waves. Everyone's sight was blinded by the intense light and when it finally died down, Sakumo's sword was broken clean in half and Orochimaru was bleeding from the shoulder to the waist. Both of them were flat on their back and breathing hard. After some time, it was obvious neither of them had the strength to continue.

"This is a draw!" announced the jonin, and thunderous applause soon followed.

"Orochimaru!"

"Sakumo!"

He looked over as Tsunade and Jiraiya ran towards him while Sakumo's own team ran over to him. His entire body hurt and he groaned as they helped him sit up. Jiraiya said worriedly, "Hey snake face, you ok?"

"My entire body hurts, my clothes are ruined and my hair is lopsided. What do you think?" croaked Orochimaru.

Tsunade beamed and said reassuringly, "I still think you're pretty." She giggled when he blushed. With Jiraiya's help, they helped him stand up. Everyone's attention turned to Sarutobi as he said loudly, "We've witnessed a great show of skills and talents today. Perhaps the greatest in history. But alas, it's now the end of the Chunin exam and I will announce the names of those we've deemed strong enough to become Chunin. Those selected not only showed intellect and strength but an unbreakable willpower. They've endured, persevere, and never gave up on the path to becoming a true ninja of this village. Let's hear it for Sakumo Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya-"

Jiraiya screamed in delight, went into his Kabuki pose and began making another long winded speech. As he did so, Orochimaru almost completely missed his own name being called out. But he caught it at the end anyways, and he smiled, happy that all of his hard work had paid off. Looking over at Sakumo, he smiled slightly and nodded with him, recognizing each other's strength and the good battle they had.

"Hey Orochi, where did you get that sword?" Tsunade peeked down at the sword in his hand. "You said... one of the imperial treasures. Is that true?"

He nodded. "The Yata Mirror, known as the eight span mirror, the Yasakani Jewel, known as the eight shaku curved jewel, and this sword, are the three imperial treasures, hime. I don't know how, but my father managed to obtain it during his travels and now it's mine."

She blinked and said thoughtfully, "You used seven seals... but the other two treasures are called-"

"I know," he said, pleased by how quickly she caught on. "I am the eighth seal."

"EHHHHHH?!" Tsunade's jaw dropped. "How are you the eighth seal?!"

"As long as I live, this sword will always be mine," he replied, eyeing the sharp blade. Opening his mouth, he slowly lowered it and swallowed it whole with a gulp.

Soon enough, Jiraiya's family and Tsunade's family ran out to congratulate and gush over them. Knowing his place, he stood back politely to let their families celebrate and he let the medical ninjas strip off the top half of his clothes to bandage him in the meanwhile. When they finished bandaging him up, he hovered at the edge uncertainly, before wondering if he should just leave and head home to let them celebrate with their families in peace.

"Congratulations, Orochimaru."

"Sensei..." His eyes widening to see him come down all the way from his seat.

Sarutobi bent down to his height and hugged him, ignoring the looks and whispers by everyone around them. He smiled in content and burrowed his face into his teacher's chest. Chuckling, Sarutobi murmured, "You were excellent out there, Orochimaru."

"I wanted to make you proud," Orochimaru admitted. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Jiraiya yelled.

"Yahoo!" cheered Jiraiya, running around them in circles. "We did it! We're Chunin!"

Tsunade clapped her hands in delight as confetti exploded over the arena and rained down on them. "We did it! We did it!"

"Hmph." His lips curved into a genuine smile, his eyes sweet like honey as he looked up at the falling confetti. "Yes... we did it."

Sarutobi chuckled at his three kids. Even with all of his accomplishments, nothing, not even the day he became Hokage, could compare to this moment.

* * *

"I was supposed to have dinner with Sarutobi-sensei tomorrow to celebrate. He was also curious about my sword and wanted to ask me questions," Orochimaru said blankly, sipping his cup of tea as Tsunade stood outside his front door in the middle of the night. He was surprised she still had the energy to come see him this late, after going through such a long day.

She huffed and turned her nose up at him. "I don't care. You have to be the chaperone for my **date** ," she put a heavy emphasis on the word as if it had just burned her entire collection of stuffed animals, "cuz it's all your fault."

Orochimaru sighed and leaned against the doorway. "First, chaperones are supposed to be adults. Secondly, hime, you're overreacting-"

"Do you want another knee to the crotch?"

He inwardly sweat dropped and decided to be more careful about his next words. Gingerly, he said, "I can't possibly break my word with Sarutobi-sensei."

Tsunade giggled. "No worries, I already told him that you won't be able to make it because I'm dragging you out to chaperon my date. He didn't seem to mind and said it was probably for the best for Jiraiya's well-being, and that he'll reschedule your dinner for the following day after."

"Oh." It sort of made sense. If he was there, he'd be able to stop Jiraiya from doing anything perverted that would result in Tsunade possibly breaking every bone in the his body. But still, he could think of a thousand other things he'd rather do than watch over what would probably be a very awkward and maybe violent date. "Even so, I don't want to," he said as he sipped on his tea.

"You owe me remember?" When he seemed confused, she pointed to her necklace. "Remember? If I win, you're not only going to have to be my friend, you're going to have to do something extra because I added my necklace into the gamble."

The familiar words jogged his memory and he realized that she was right. He did owe her a favor when he agreed to fight her with in their first year at the Academy together. He winced slightly as the deep cut he sustained stung. She seemed to notice his discomfort as she lowered her tone with him. "Does it still hurt?"

"I can handle a little pain, hime."

"What about your chest? Is it ok? What did the medical ninjas say about that?" she pestered.

Orochimaru held up his tea. "They told me to keep taking my medications. I was just drinking it down before you came."

She fiddled with her necklace and said softly, "You know... never mind, you should just stay home and rest, Orochi. And go out with sensei to celebrate. I can just knock Jiraiya out if he tries anything funny."

He was slightly touched by her thoughtfulness. Despite the fact that she was spoiled, she had a good heart. He'd never forget that it was because of her heart that they ended up being friends.

 _I think you're amazing. You may be cold, but I've never seen someone so hardworking, intelligent, strong, and capable of such a deep love for his family. At first I thought you were just really cool and the sadness for your parents deaths made me want to reach out to you. But now, I see that there's so much more to you and I just really really like what I've seen. I really like you, Orochimaru._

Tsunade tilted her head, confused on why Orochimaru was suddenly smiling at her. "What's so funny?"

He sipped his tea and looked at her over the rim of his cup. "I was just reminiscing." After he swallowed, he said, "Jiraiya will be coming over at seven, correct? I'll come over at five so you can tell me ahead of time, how you'd like me to 'chaperone' your date."

She squealed in joy. "Really Orochi? You mean it? Wait are you sure you'll ok? It still hurts ri-"

"For you, I can bear it," he replied. It was after all, his fault why she was stuck on this date in the first place. He should at least take responsibility and supervise it if she really wanted him too.

"Eeeeek!" He didn't quite understand why she put her hands to her reddening cheeks, turned her back to him and squealed. "I knew I was right to have gambled on wanting to be friends with you," she gushed. "You're probably the one too!"

"The one?" he asked, even more confused.

"Never mind, see you tomorrow Orochi!" She quickly hugged him before she ran off, looking ridiculously happy for some reason. With a sigh, he muttered, "I can never tell if it's a girl thing or if it's just her sometimes."

Just as he predicted, the 'date' started off horribly. When Jiraiya arrived to pick Tsunade up, he was not very happy to know that he was accompanying them as a chaperone. That was the nice way to say it. The more accurate version was 'Jiraiya was completely pissed off at him for being an annoying third wheel'. He himself was not too happy about being dragged out into public since his hair was now ugly and lopsided. He could use a transformation technique, but he was still tired from that match with Sakumo and he had no idea how long this date was supposed to last. So instead, he went for a simple black cloak to cover himself.

However, he did looked alittle creepy as he tailed after Tsunade and Jiraiya, looking like some kind of weird stalker. But he didn't have much of a choice as he had to enforce the 'etiquette and manners suitable for a respectable date for the Senju princess'. Tsunade's list for this was so long, it covered half of her floor as she had read it out to him earlier. He summarized the whole thing in three words. 'Jiraiya can't touch her'. Obviously, this made Jiraiya even more annoyed. But for some reason, he directed this irritation at him instead of Tsunade, who was the one who made the rules in the first place.

Two hours later...

It would be an understatement to say that he was literally bored out of his mind. Jiraiya had decided to go for a romantic walk in the park with Tsunade. The bridge over a singing small river, fireflies dancing around flowers and bushes, swimming ducks and cute bunnies were only nice for viewing maybe two or three times. But they had cycle through the damn park like twenty times and he was starting to wonder if this was some kind of time paradox. Their conversation wasn't very interesting either. Jiraiya was saying something about how he was thinking of writing a story, and he was doing some sort of interview with Tsunade, saying he'd like her to be the heroine. Surprisingly enough, Tsunade agreed and giggled that she did like to be the centre of attention and that he'd better make her look pretty in the book.

Things sort of got better when Jiraiya announced that he wanted to take her to watch a play for the last hour. The good part was that they could finally leave the park. He was sick of swatting at mosquitoes and looking at the same scenery over and over again. The bad part was that now he had to wait outside the building where the play took place, since Jiraiya obviously only got tickets for him and Tsunade. It wasn't really bad news to him, but Tsunade was not very happy.

"What's the point of a chaperon if they're not even there!" she protested as they waited in line to be let into the theatre, after getting their tickets checked.

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru. "Chaperons are outdated."

"It's only an hour-long play," he said tiredly, rubbing his nose. "It'll be fine, hime." When she continued pouting, he said, "Fine. If something goes wrong, yell for me. I'll come in and take you home immediately."

Tsunade perked up when he said that. "Oki," she chirped. She then pointed at Jiraiya warningly. "Keep in mind that even if Orochimaru can't get in, I'll send you flying."

Jiraiya put on a fake hurt expression. "Tsunade, haven't I been a complete gentleman so far? The great Jiraiya has promised a great date, and a great date it shall be."

Orochimaru watched blankly as the two went inside, before looking around, and seeing where he should sit down and wait. It was then that he noticed a nearby vendor, with a few kids and adults at some tables. They were all given white sculptures and paintbrushes to color them, under the light of the lanterns on the table. One was already halfway done with a rooster sculpture. He couldn't help but be reminded of his few snake sculptures at him. Granted, those were made of emerald and fine gems, but coloring one himself would be nice. It would also be a good task to do to kill time until the play was over.

Walking over, he said politely, "How much does it cost to paint a sculpture?"

The young man with short brown hair smiled down at him. "We have small, medium and large kiddo. It's 500, 800, and 1000 ryo depending on which size you want."

Orochimaru leaned over to see the table full of unpainted sculptures. "I'll take the small snake please."

When he was given a paintbrush, a set of acrylic paints and the sculpture depicting a snake curled up to sleep, but with its head tilted in curiosity, he chose the table furthest away from everyone and sat there alone to paint. He made sure the snake was pure white by painting it over once with a thick coat of snow white paint, before tapping gently into the grey paint to draw scales on it.

Time flew after that, and when he finished painting its eyes a golden yellow, he leaned back and looked it over. "White snake of rebirth and fortune..." he murmured. He then perked up slightly. What if he gave this to Sarutobi-sensei? He was sure he'd like it. It would be a way to thank him for everything he's done for him as well. As he waited patiently for it dry, the doors to the theatre across the street opened and people began exiting. Before he could think that the date went well, he heard, "OROCHIMARU!"

He quickly blew on the last bit of drying paint before picking up his sculpture as carefully as possibly and running over to the doors. He jumped when Tsunade ran out, snarling in rage. Quickly stowing his sculpture under his cloak before she could see, he asked, "What happened?"

She put a hand on her hip and fumed. "I don't know what the hell he was reaching for but he grabbed my thigh. So I broke his fingers."

As usual, she was always so violent. Orochimaru subconsciously squeezed his legs together at the unpleasant memory from yesterday before saying, "I suppose I'll take you home then?"

She nodded and hooked arms with him as they walked away. "Augh, I knew things wouldn't go well once we entered that theatre without you. He kept trying to put his arm over me! I only have so much patience." He nodded silently, looking slightly nervous and she peeked down at the bulge in his cloak. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

Tsunade said calmly, "Orochi, you know you can't lie to me. Come on, spill it." Before he could answer, a gust of wind picked up part of his cloak and she gasped. "It's so pretty! Did you make that?!"

Orochimaru sighed and pulled his cloak back over his white snake sculpture. "I just painted it. I'll add on more touches later, and give it to sensei."

"That's wonderful! Why are you so good at everything?" Tsunade said in delight, switching into her happy mode as fast as her grandfather used to switch into his depression mode "Hey hey, get me one too Orochi! But I want a slug." She didn't understand why he just smirked and stayed silent. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Hmph."

"That's not a legitimate answer," she said with a pout.

Orochimaru chuckled and looked at her with amusement. "Hime, if there's something you want, and if it's something I can afford, I would get it for you. You should know that by now." He didn't really understand why she made that same squealing sound from last night and rubbed her cheek into his shoulder, looking overly happy again. She was his best friend, wasn't it obvious he'd get her a gift she wanted?

"You know Orochi," she said in content. "It's nice that I managed to crack through the hard outer shell to reach the soft part."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She giggled and held on to his arm alittle tighter. "You're so stupid sometimes. It's cute."

"But... you called me stupid yesterday and knee me in the crotch," Orochimaru said slowly. When she just laughed in reply, he smiled. "You are strange, Tsunade-hime."

* * *

Six months later... August 9

It was literally 3am in the morning when Orochimaru had to scramble out of his futon and dress himself as fast as he could in the darkness after he got a distressed call from Tsunade that her mother was in labor. He wasn't quite sure if something was wrong, but he had replied without a second thought, "I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes."

Right after he burst out of his house, he nearly fell over as someone bumped into him. Turning around, he squinted and asked, "Jiraiya?"

"Yo! You got the call from Tsunade too?" Jiraiya got up from the ground and wiped at the dirt on his butt when his friend nodded. "I thought you did so I went over to get you. Come on let's hurry!"

He nodded and they ran towards the hospital.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-The Sword of Kusanagi is said to have been found inside the monstrous eight headed serpent when he was defeated. The sword, the holy mirror and sacred jewel is said to be the three imperial treasures of Japan. :) I've actually wondered sometimes, if Tsunade's necklace was actually a part of the jewel or something, especially since it has the power to help Hashirama use his wood powers to control tailed beasts.

\- I know alot of you guys wanted to see the battle with Tsunade and Juro. It won't be in this chapter, but in a future chapter where reminescing will take place. Sorry for the wait dear readers, but I have a reason. ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

-I tried to give hints as to why Sakumo would rather sacrifice the mission than his teammates, and how he might have taught Kakashi to not stand on the sideline when he sees injustice. Like how he rescued Guy when they're kids. :D

-First, I need to thank the newest 11 people who favorited this story. Lord Erebos, mjstimpson, Taicho3lis, Vectori, CynicalJinx, hxshigaki76, helljumper141, Makou133, Water1556, and Wyle23.

d(￣◇￣)b I'm not worthyyyyyyyy. Thank you all so much for putting my story into your favorites. I'll keep doing my best!

-Also, everyone (in the reviews) seems to be of a similar opinion that Orochi suffering a kick to the crotch was funny. Huehuehue I've got nothing to say but yep, I snorted water when I was typing that part. Glad everyone else thinks it's funny xD

（⌒▽⌒）JigokuShoujosRevenge! I had alot of fun putting Danzo in his place as Sarutobi got serious. Glad you enjoyed that as well as their little group huggles my friend.

(*´∀｀）Oooh another new reader. Hello Carolina. Thank you! I try to be a good writer, but I still got a long ways to go. Much happiness, much joy that you love my story.

v(≧∇≦v) Lord Creator, wow last chapter was your favorite? That's so lovely to hear and I'm happy you also felt the feels. Rewatching that episode with Sarutobi visiting the grave with Orochi, made me so sad too. I'm relieved I managed to convey the emotions from that episode in my story. And I agree with you my friend. The Chunin exam before Orochi attacked, was such a good arc with so much suspense and everything. Anyways, glad to hear from you as always and thanks for your kindness. Cheerios! *holds up glass of malbec*

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Hi BlackLady777. Now that you mentioned it, I actually dug around for a fic with Sarutobi and Orochimaru. Sad but I almost found nothing about the affection he always had for his favorite student. A pity since Sarutobi clearly loves him so much, even when he ran from the village. And I also despised Danzo for the most part too, and can imagine how rebuking Sarutobi would be if he tried to take his favorite from him haha. And I'm happy you enjoyed both the warmth and humor I've put into last chapter. Also much grateful, much appreciate that you would look for information for me in the first place. Thanks again my friend.

(つ´∀｀)つ omg same for me ileangie23! I so want to hug kid Oro. He's just so cute back then. That scene with the white snake skin is just so wonderfully done in the anime/manga, I had to do my best for it in my fic. Teehee and yes, he is really so clever for trying to motivate Jiraiya with the one thing he's been asking for for ages. I wanted to drop a hint as well, how good he is at knowing people's mind with that too. Huehuehue of course... his family's jewels had to take some damage for that bwahahah.

(ᗒᗨᗕ) thank you greatly sagar hussain!

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) ooh another new reader. Greetings imi. You're too kind friend. Glad you're loving the story. Sorry for making you teary eyes x'D There will be alot more feels in future chapters.

(〃´∀｀) Hi again hxshigaki76! Haha indeed, the little cute funny genius is much adorabes. Happy that you like the interaction with Team Hiruzen and it warms my heart to know my readers laugh at the humor I try to put into my story.

As always everyone, I'm grateful to all of you who reading, favoriting this story, and if you write me a review, I will always always reply and address you as a way to thank you for taking the time to even write to this weird author (me).

NOTE: I MIGHT UPDATE AGAIN ON SATURDAY. KEEP AN EYE OUT |´∀｀●)


	18. The Village's Madness

Tsunade kicked her legs back and forth impatiently as she sat outside the operating room with her grandmother. The cold plastic blue chair dug into her back as she fidgeted. Everything just seemed so suffocating at the moment. The bright white lights, the steely grey-blue light wallpaper, the narrow hallway... it felt like a giant white room for prison.

"Tsunade!"

Hearing Jiraiya's voice, she let out a sound of relief as her two teammates pop into view. Jiraiya was at her side immediately and he asked, "Is your mom ok? You sounded frantic on the phone. How long has she been in there? And where's your dad?"

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru cut in calmly. His white hair friend was not making things easier by being so nervous. He then bowed to Tsunade's grandmother, deciding to ask her instead. "Lady Mito, how is Tsunade's mother doing?"

Lady Mito smiled tiredly as she patted him and Jiraiya on the head, her elegant pink kimono with its glorious green ribbon obi crinkling from the movement. "It's only been an hour or so but I'm sure they'll be fine." She looked down at Tsunade worriedly as she made a muffled sound and continued kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hey... you hungry?" Jiraiya bent down and asked. "Need anything to drink?" When she didn't answer, he straightened up and said with a grin, "Who knows how long this will take really. You should have the strength to greet your new baby sibling when it's over. I'll grab you some snacks and stuff!"

Orochimaru watched quietly as he ran off. He then turned back to Tsunade and glanced over at her grandmother from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he said, "Tsunade, come with me."

She shook her head. "I want to be here."

"Then I'm going back home."

Her eyes widened slightly before she yelled angrily, "What the hell Orochimaru?! What kind of friend would say something like this at this time?!"

His expression was unreadable as he stared back at her. "A friend who came all this way at 3am." When she hesitated, he continued. "You called me and Jiraiya here for support. If you don't want to accept my help, then why should I be here?"

Tsunade bit her lips and lowered her head. After a few minutes, she finally got up and said, "Fine."

"We'll be right back, Lady Mito," Orochimaru said with another half bow as he took his friend's hand. Even though it was late, the hospital was still bustling as staff, doctors and nurses head to and fro while patients sat waiting in the main waiting room. As they walked, he said, "You're afraid. It's because you saw your mother in pain, right?"

Tsunade couldn't help but wonder why he was always so good at reading people. "My mother is a great ninja. She's used to pain and hardship. But I've never seen her so..." Tsunade sniffed. "I almost wish she wasn't pregnant anymore. What if something happens to her? I know that you can die in childbirth."

Orochimaru tilted his head and said, "Don't you wish at this moment, you're more grown up and a medical ninja, so that you can be inside that operating room to help your mother?"

"Hmm? Uh... yes," she said hesitantly. Looking back in the direction they came from, she said, "You're right. I feel terrible just sitting there and feeling all helpless. Waiting just isn't enough."

"Good. You've finally realized that." He pulled her along the hallway and they came to a stop in front of the main desk. While the nurse was busy helping a visitor, he snatched a pencil and paper and held it out towards her. "If you truly feel that way, sign up to start your training to be a medical ninja. You can start building the future where you'll be able to be there for anyone you care about who's in pain, at this hospital." When she gaped at him, he said impatiently, "You keep telling us you want to be a medical ninja. But you never actually go through with it."

"That's..." She gulped and said, "I wanted to work more on my taijutsu and ninjutsu first. After all, I'm a tank remember? I have to be on the frontline. If I become a medical ninja, I'll have to be in the back-"

Orochimaru pushed the paper and pencil into her hand. "You're smart, you'll be able to figure out a way to heal and fight alongside us. Don't make excuses." His eyes narrowed slightly as she grinded on her teeth. "You have talent but you are incredibly lazy. You care but you are also afraid of taking the responsibility if you fail. Being a medical ninja is hard, I know you understand that. Which is why even though you want to become one, you're afraid." He lowered his face towards her. "But you can tell now, that being helpless feels even worse."

"Shut up!" She made to run from him but he quickly caught up and blocked her path.

He said sternly, "You're a powerful fighter. But I can tell, your hands are more suited for healing."

"What the heck does that even mean? How can you tell?" she shot back.

"No one knows you more than I do, Tsunade." He drew back, his golden eyes almost glittering. "We've been together for nearly four and a half years. Anytime I and Jiraiya got hurt, you'd wish that you can take our pain away. You don't seek revenge or think of ways to take out the enemy. You think of ways to reduce the damage to our side. You are a healer, Tsunade. I can see it even if you can't."

"I tried," she said, her voice barely audible. "But the fish I was trying to heal got split apart because I couldn't control my chakra. There were blood and guts everywhere. I was terrified of the idea that you and Jiraiya might end up dying by my hand because I failed at healing you. It's scary."

"I trust you."

Her heart stopped as he said that. She remembered how just half a year ago, he'd rather suffer than trust 'an amateur' medical ninja (Momo) with his body. "But why? I just told you I failed-"

"Tsunade." Orochimaru held up the pencil and paper towards her. "I'd rather you tried and fail, then not try at all and just let me die." When she still seemed hesitant, he said, "You don't know the future, so you must prepare for it. One day, it might be me in that operating room. You can wait outside for me, but it's not like it'll help me. And then... you'll sit there, full of regrets and hopelessness like now. Do you want that?"

"N-no."

When she still looked hesitant, he said, "Do this for yourself, the village and for your family. Never feel helpless again, alright?"

"Orochi..." Taking them from him, she said quietly, "Why do you always know what to say to me? Not only that, you always make me better or improve me."

"Because I am your dark mirror," he answered solemnly.

Before she could ask what he meant, Jiraiya popped into view, holding up a big bag of snacks. "Hey! The hell were you two? I looked everywhere-" He quieted down when a nurse shushed him. "I looked everywhere for you two."

Tsunade wiped at her eyes and smiled. "Sorry. I just wanted... to leave for a minute and sign up for medical ninja training." She added cheerfully, "I think my mother and baby sibling would be happy to hear such a thing. Right?"

Orochimaru smiled from behind his curtain of black hair, as Jiraiya nodded and eagerly congratulated her.

In two hours... Tsunade's new baby brother, Nawaki Senju was born. Tsunade was beside herself with joy and Jiraiya already started trying to make funny faces at it. Soon though, they had to let Tsunade's mother rest and the baby was taken to the nursery. Tsunade was still not done gushing over her brother, and they stood with her, peering through the window of the nursery.

"Isn't he adorable?" Tsunade said cheerfully. "He even has a full head of hair already!"

"I'm sure he'll grow up to be a lady killer under my tutelage," Jiraiya piped up.

Orochimaru gave the nursery room a once over and said, "They all look ugly." He saw stars in the next second as Tsunade cracked him and Jiraiya on the head.

* * *

Time flew after that... they went on missions, continued training, and basically doing everything together. By the time they realized it, they were all twelve years old. Of course, Orochimaru still considered Jiraiya to be a two years old. This was especially true on the day Jiraiya earned himself the title, The Village's Madness.

At the small but warm and lively Dango shop, Team Hiruzen were currently relaxing on their day off and enjoying the great variety of sweets offered there. Sitting at the wooden table that was near the open doorway, where one could see the bustling street and chatter of the people walking around, the three twelve-year-olds were eating their way through their ordered dishes of syrup covered mangoes, sweet bean paste with ice cream, and red bean soup.

"Hey hey! Guess what guys?" Tsunade said happily, biting into some mangoes. "A bunch of travelling caravans is at the outskirt of the village!"

Orochimaru sipped his tea and adjusted his seat at their wooden table. "What about it?"

"They have tons of cool stuff to sell from all the places they've visited. And there's apparently some weird animals too." She took another bite of her fruit and said, "We should go and check it out. There's music, storytelling, shopping, and I heard they have a fortune teller with them as well!"

Jiraiya finished off his dango stick and smiled dreamily. "I bet there'll be exotic girls too!"

He let out a low breath. "In case you two forgot... we have a very important B rank mission in three days. We need to get an important scroll to the Hidden Village of Sand and we are sure to be attacked. Therefore, I'd like to prepare."

Jiraiya snickered. "It's like you're afraid of sunlight or something." When Orochimaru rolled his eyes at him, Jiraiya added, "Oro, I know I and Tsunade are like your only source for a social life, but it's just getting really sad."

Orochimaru scowled. "Most conversations with you end up with me losing brain cells, chosen of the frogs. I'll pass on you being a source of social relief."

Tsunade pouted at him. "Orochi, it won't be any fun if you don't go."

Jiraiya snorted bean soup up his nostrils and began coughing horrendously. "Him fun?!" He hacked and coughed into a napkin before laughing again. "He is the most boring kid in the village!"

Orochimaru crossed his arms and huffed, looking rather offended. "I am not boring."

"You so are."

"Am not."

"Yes you're boring."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Orochimaru pointed and said, "Alright, Jiraiya. Tell me how I'm boring."

Jiraiya nearly snorted more bean soup up his nose once again. Once he calmed down, he began ticking off his fingers. "One, you have boring hobbies. All you ever do is read and study. Second, you can't tell jokes and you don't understand most of them when they are told. Third, you don't show much emotions most of the time. Fourth, you never take any risks and always play things safe. That's why you're boring."

"What do you mean I don't take risks?" Orochimaru asked as he ate a piece of mango.

Jiraiya replied with a grin. "You're predictable. I bet you even have have a checklist of stuff scheduled for every day of your life."

He turned over to Tsunade. "Am I boring?"

"Errrr..." She nibbled on her spoon. "I think you're just very mature, Orochi."

The word mature was usually a compliment but from the way Jiraiya was cackling behind his hand, it seemed more like an insult at the moment. Almost as if he was being called old or something. "Hmph." He stuck his chin up. "Alright then. Jiraiya, I'll prove to you that I'm not boring tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows and snickered.

"You heard me," Orochimaru said with a displeased expression. "I'll even bet my next mission's paycheck. Tomorrow, I'll be the most fun person in Konohagakure."

This time, Jiraiya sprayed his entire bowl of bean soup across the table and out the doorway.

* * *

"Orochi," Tsunade said worriedly as she walked beside him as he browsed the bookstore. "Are you sure about this? Being the most 'fun' person in the village by tomorrow is stretching it abit."

"Hmph." He eyed the tall shelf that was labeled 'humor and comedy'. "You don't sound very confident in me, Tsunade."

She sighed. "I've known you for a reallyyyyyyyyyyyyy long time now. You really don't have a sense of humor." Moving ahead of him, she began scooping out books. "Before you can even try to be funny, you should learn how to you know... seem approachable."

Orochimaru blinked his large golden eyes at her in puzzlement. "Approachable?"

"Funny people, are naturally charismatic and approachable," she said, holding up a book labeled 'How to Charm and Converse for Dummies'. "You need to improve on that. So sleepover at my house tonight Orochimaru. I'll try and help you be funny and approachable." When he showed surprise, she giggled, "It's not every day I get to teach the smart genius something."

Five hours later...

In her white and blue pyjamas that showed smiling little slugs all over it, Tsunade pulled out a large futon and laid it on the ground beside her golden bed. "Here you go Orochi."

"Thank you, hime." Sitting on her white and gold sofa, he took another sip of his tea and continued reading.

When she was done setting his bedding, she hopped onto the seat beside him. "You know, being funny isn't exactly something you can study."

"I don't believe that anything can't be learned through study," he replied evenly, looking over her from the top of his book. He leaned back on the comfortable sofa and adjusted the collar of his silk grey pyjama. Catching her staring at him, he said, "What?"

"Even your pyjama is boring." Realizing what she said, she quickly put her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Orochimaru exhaled loudly before saying, "Hime, just leave me with these books and comics. I don't want to keep you up with my _boringness_."

Tsunade poked him. "Hey Orochi, I just want to let you know, I don't think you're boring. You're smart and know so much stuff that no one else knows. I think you're interesting." She gasped when she saw his pale cheeks color. He tried to hide it by lowering his head and letting his hair hide it, but she had already seen. Shaking him, she said happily, "Hey hey, don't be embarrassed! I think it's cute."

"Great. So now I'm boring and cute."

Tsunade beamed and said, "Don't think I don't know. You can actually be very cute sometimes. I caught you playing with my baby brother the last time you were here."

He pursed his lips at her. "No hime, as usual, Nawaki just likes to play with my hair. I was trying to make him stop by glaring at him. But for some reason, he just kept laughing." In a slightly pouting manner, he rested his chin in his hand and muttered, "That baby isn't scared of me."

She giggled and picked up a book. "Well, he is my brother. If I'm not afraid of you when we first met, why should he? Anyways, try this joke Orochi."

They spent the rest of the time reading and cracking jokes at each other. He never seemed to improve. He'd either laugh at the wrong time, or waited too long and things got too awkward after she said her jokes. When it was his turn to crack jokes, he would have to redo them since he showed zero emotion in saying them. So after that, they decided he should just invent his own jokes and try to dig deep to find his inner humour. After tons of bad jokes and failed comedy lines, they finally stumbled upon a gold nugget.

"Your girlfriend is so ugly, Jiraiya gave up on girls," he tried hesitantly.

Tsunade burst out laughing, holding her hands to her stomach. "There you go! Keep trying!"

After some more tries, she realized how he can be funny. Orochimaru delighted in sarcasm, witty banters, and slightly mean but funny comments. With a dose of confidence, he had everything he needed to be funny in his own unique way.

Tsunade yawned as she flipped through another page of the book she was reading. By now, the outside of her windows were dark and the candle on the table was quite low. "How about this... one, Orochi? Something something... about pie." She leaned on him drowsily and mumbled, "Y'know, being fun just means you're not dull or uninteresting. I think you're perfectly fun to hang out with."

He blinked and said, "Then what the heck were we doing for the past five hours?"

She giggled. "Making you learn how to start conversations... know at least two jokes, know how to... something something pie?"

Orochimaru sighed as he put aside the joke book and reached for real reading material. "I'll start preparing for our mission then."

Yawning, Tsunade asked, "What are you so worried about?"

"We aren't exactly on good terms with the Hidden Sand," he said with an edge to his voice. "This is one of the few missions invested by Sarutobi-sensei to improve relations. A month from now, there'll even be a meeting between the Kazekage and our Hokage."

Seeing how worried he looked, she edged closer to him. "What's wrong Orochimaru?"

"War... consumes an abhorrent amount of lives. I pray that we'll never have to experience it again. You and I both, have lost enough in the first Shinobi World War," he said bitterly. Feeling her hand twine into his, he turned to face her.

"Don't be so pessimistic," she said encouragingly. "I'm sure there won't be a war. We're trying to establish relations right?"

"You don't be so optimistic," he replied back. "Attempts at relations can easily backfire, hime." Tugging his hand free, he returned to reading his scroll.

"I'll help." She picked up one of his scrolls on puppet techniques that was a speciality of the Hidden sand.

Orochimaru paused at her action. Slowly, he said, "Hime."

"Hmmm?" She tilted her head at him.

"Don't hesitate to kill while we're on this mission."

"What's going on?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "You're hiding something from me and Jiraiya. This is more than just a delivery of a gift scroll to the Hidden Sand, isn't it?"

"It is a gift," he said evenly. "However, it's more like an apology."

"Apology for what?"

Orochimaru closed his scroll and said quietly, "I didn't want you and Jiraiya to worry and Sarutobi-sensei thought it'd be better if I alone knew. But..." He let out a long breath. "A mission that involved our village and the Sand... failed. I don't know the details, but the only ones that died were the ninjas from the Sand. Now they're suspicious of our village. This mission is an appeasement. We're to give them a scroll with a technique they've been wanting for some time."

"Why... why is something like this B rank?" asked Tsunade. "This should be an A rank mission."

"Sarutobi is sending an elite team of Jonin ahead to serve as a decoy. If all goes as planned, they'll be the ones attacked," explained Orochimaru. "We'll be attacked too, but because we're young and only Chunin, we'll bypass the tougher enemies and we have a higher chance of escaping notice."

"But who would want that scroll exactly? It must be a valuable and powerful technique but it's not worth risking the wrath of two villages," Tsunade pointed out.

"Those who don't like the peace we currently have," he answered. "There is still much mistrust and hate on both sides and those people are the ones who'd like to see another war break out, and see their village come out on top." He held up his hand and spread his fingers. "Of the five great ninja village... we are the strongest. But prosperity breeds envy. Economic failure breeds desperation. There are plenty who would love to see war break out to reap the opportunities."

"Then..." Tsunade raised her fist up. "We'll just have to do our best to prevent that. I'm going to give it my all for this mission." When he looked at her with sorrowful eyes, she added, "Don't worry Orochi. I'll protect you."

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat and he replied, "I am flattered... Tsunade-hime."

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" she asked, her cheeks slightly pink. As usual, he didn't comment since he knew that she always felt better afterwards, and just silently complied. She touched her forehead where his cool lips had brushed there and said, "For sure now, the mission will be a total success and I'll be the main star."

He just reopened his scroll and smiled in reply.

* * *

"Good morning, Jiraiya."

At the village main gate, Jiraiya rubbed at his eyes. Something seems off with Orochimaru this morning.

Coming up to him, with Tsunade beside him, he smirked and said, "This is the part where you reply, 'Good morning to you too, Orochimaru'."

Tsunade laughed while Jiraiya eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, so trying to be funny early in the morning, are you?"

Orochimaru's smile widened. "Nonsense. You provide the amusement with your usual antics, and I just comment in the background." He waved a hand, flourishing the sleeve of his white yukata. "Shall we be on our way?"

Jiraiya glared at him. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but somehow, Orochimaru had boosted up his jackass level by 9000.

The open field was bustling with people from their village who had also gone out to visit the caravans and the travellers who were selling their wares. They all wore loose voluminous pants, light silky scarves, opened vests and intricately stitched shirts. A few of the women even wore transparent face masks that only showed their eyes. Blankets were laid out, shielded by the sun with fabric propped up by sticks to serve as makeshift roofs, to display a wide variety of merchandise. One would sell accessories, another sold rings and necklaces, two others sold beautifully carved wooden boxes, and the more they walked around, the more variety of items they saw. In another section of the area, was where the horses were grazing and walled off when they weren't being borrowed for horseback riding. To their surprise, there was even an elephant.

Some of the travellers were also playing music for entertainment. But loveliest of all was the three big tents with their great multicolour canopies fluttering in the breeze, where stories and food were being shared. The smell of cooked food was heavy in the air. Combined with the fragrance of the blossoming trees, their noses were in heaven.

Jiraiya rolled his shoulders and said mischievously, "So, what are you going to do today that will make you the most fun person ever, Orochimaru? I highly doubt you can be more fun than me in the first place."

"Hmph." His golden eyes glinted in an equally mischievous manner. "Good things comes to those who waits, Jiraiya."

"Before you two go on and on about your rivalry," Tsunade started, "let's go shopping!" She bent down and said hello to the woman and child selling a wide variety of bracelets. The gemstones were glittering and the rare rocks were beguiling. She picked a silver one with a rose carved as a centerpiece and tried it on. "Does it look pretty on me?" she asked the two.

Jiraiya gave Orochimaru a snide look before saying, "Tsunade, you're so beautiful that everything you wear is pretty."

"Eh?" she said, wearing a dumbfounded expression.

Orochimaru put a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter before saying, "Hime, that bracelet doesn't compliment your skin color or outfit." He bent down and picked up a gold bracelet with a precious stone in the middle, and a little chain dangled at the end near the clasp. "Imperial topaz. Notice how it's yellow, orange, pink and gentle red? And how the colors merge so smoothly into each other? They highlight your hair, and the colors are opposite of green on the color wheel so it would give your outfit contrast."

She beamed with delight, always so pleased by how knowledgeable he was about absolutely everything. "I'll take this one please."

While Tsunade paid, Orochimaru walked off to another vendor, ignoring the death glare Jiraiya was giving him.

"Oki..." Running after the two boys, she paused and shouted, "Hey guys! Come here!" Standing before a dark purple tent, she said, "I think this is where you can get your fortunes read."

Orochimaru shook his head, not wanting to waste money on something like this. "I'll pass."

Jiraiya grinned. "It would be boring if I knew what my future is like. I'll pass too."

Tsunade was disappointed by their lack of interest. "Fine, I'll go in myself. You two wait for me here."

* * *

Entering the dark and cool tent, she gulped slightly. A sweet smell of perfume met her nose the further in she went, and occasionally, the silky purple fabric would brush against her skin as she walked. Finally, in the center, was a demure blind woman sitting before a crystal ball. Her hat was intricate and big, with two bells hanging off on the ends. Even her purple outfit was uniquely fashioned, and she wore a number of large rings on her hand.

"Welcome," she murmured, smiling pleasantly. "Have you come to read your fortune, dear?"

Tsunade gaped. How did she know she was a girl if she was blind? Nervously, she nodded. But realizing how dumb it was, she quickly said yes and dropped the money on the table.

"Sit down." The woman tapped on her crystal ball and said, "Young lady, what would you like to know? I can tell your overall future, or I can reveal characteristics about a certain person and your relationship with them."

"Can I pick both?" asked Tsunade, sitting at the edge of her chair.

The woman's red lips widened. "Unfortunately no. You may only pick one. I can't answer more than one question for you until ten years have passed."

Tsunade inwardly gulped, thinking that this might just be the real thing. So did she want to know about her future, or did she want to know... more about Orochimaru? Biting on her thumb, she thought back about his eyes last night, and the first time she stared deep into those golden orbs and slowly answered, "I want to know more about a friend."

"Give me your hand sweetheart. And then think about the person you want to know more about."

Letting the lady take her hand, she squeezed her eyes closed and thought hard about Orochimaru. Seconds passed... and then minutes passed... and she was starting to wonder how much longer it would take when the lady finally let her go and said, "Very interesting."

"What did you see?" she asked eagerly.

The woman smiled and said, "A brilliant mind, but damaged faith and heart. Nonetheless, I've rarely ever seen such a heart that can love so deeply. He still misses his parents, correct?"

Tsunade nodded rapidly. "Yes! How do you know that?"

She put a hand to her mouth and laughed demurely. "I'm no fraud. My sight may have been taken by the gods, but I've been given an even better gift in return."

"Can you tell me more?" Tsunade asked.

"Your friend... how should I put this." She paused before saying carefully, "Though his actions are wrong, his feelings are pure. He may hurt you, but he'll do whatever is best for you."

"How is hurting me best for me?" she said, her shoulders drooping.

"You might have to do the same to him," she said with a slightly sad smile. "Still, no matter how much hurt, how much distance or how much time, you'll never stop missing him."

Tsunade felt even more depressed. Was he leaving her or something?

"No matter what he does or how different he may seem, you'll never truly believe he's beyond hope. That is why you'll miss him," spoke the lady. "I can sense that he is cared deeply for by two others as well. They too, won't truly believe he's a lost cause."

"Can I hear something abit more... positive?" Tsunade sulked.

She smiled. "You are the one he understands best, the one he never truly wants to hurt, and the one he'll love forever. It's almost ironic since another will always love you till the end of time as well."

In her delight, she completely missed the last sentence, only really hearing that Orochimaru would love her forever.

* * *

Orochimaru and Jiraiya nearly jumped out of their skins as Tsunade ran out the tent screaming in joy. "Yay! Yay yay yay!"

Jiraiya removed his fingers from his ears and asked, "Did she say you'll win the lottery or something?"

"Oh it's even better than that!" Tsunade gushed dreamily. "But I'm not telling. Teehee."

"Let's be on our way then," Orochimaru replied, turning on his heel and walking away.

"So Oro," Jiraiya piped up as they continued browsing. "When are you going to show me how fun you are?"

He smirked for a moment before walking over to where the little group of musicians was performing. One of the women were playing on a mandola, another played flute, there was a drummer who was using his hands to create music from a set of tall drums, and the last one played tambourine. They paused as he approached them and he gestured to the flute. After some words were exchanged, one of the ladies smiled behind her transparent red face mask, her green eyes crinkling up in amusement. She nudged the flute player, who beamed and handed it over. After he wiped the mouthpiece, Orochimaru began to play.

Tsunade's jaw dropped to the ground. "He knows how to play a flute?!"

Jiraiya's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets at what he was seeing. "I thought he was tone deaf!"

Tsunade glared at him. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Uhhhhh... cuz he's monotone most of the time?"

She stared at him for a whole minute before saying, "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, pervy no brain."

Orochimaru played marvellously well, and soon enough, the crowd that was already watching previously, expanded in number. His slim pale fingers moved expertly, producing sonorous clear tones and he never missed a single note. Tsunade clapped her hands together and said, "Orochimaru said that his mother was talented with music, remember? He even has all of her instruments at home still. Maybe he practices them when he has time."

"But... but," Jiraiya protested. "He's always studying or reading or training. This can't be."

"Well, he's proving you wrong," Tsunade laughed. She plopped herself down in the grass and listened, greatly enjoying herself with the performance. The song was breathtakingly beautiful and it brought her images of sunset and calm orange waters. It felt like the very notes were wrapping her up in a warm blanket. The elephant in the distance was even swaying and flapping its large ears, obviously happy with what it was hearing.

When he finished to a round of great applause, he politely handed it back and walked over to them. Tilting his head, he said wryly, "I hope that shows you that I'm not as boring as you think."

Jiraiya said crossly, "What the heck? How come you never told us you actually have some musical talent?"

He was slightly offended by the 'some' musical talent part but he decided to let it go for now. "I never felt the need to, especially since I don't much care for an audience when I play. But since you said that I'm predictable and that I never step out of my comfort zone, I decided to prove you wrong, Jiraiya."

"Peh." Jiraiya stuck his nose up. "You're going to have to do more than play a flute to prove you're not boring."

Seeing his friend's angry red face, he gestured to the nearby horses and smiled. "Let's go horseback riding then."

"Don't tell me you know how to ride a horse as well!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Of course not." He shrugged. "But I feel like stepping out of my comfort zone. I've taken a few notes while watching some ride around, so it should be fine." He put a hand over his mouth and laughed quietly. "If you want, I'll even let you hold on to me from behind so we can ride together. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the _fun_."

Jiraiya pulled on his bottom eyelids and stuck his tongue out. "That would be the most unfun thing to do! I'd sooner eat dinner at Mount Myoboku than ride around on a horse with you!"

"My my, look at who is being boring today," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Tsunade jumped up and down. "I want to ride the pony!"

"Let's go then, hime," he said silkily, ditching Jiraiya behind.

The white hair boy scowled and tapped on his chin rapidly. It was then... he caught a glance at the elephant grazing in the distance and he smiled mischievously.

* * *

After they paid, got riding pants (so their skin wouldn't chaff) and were helped up, he navigated the brown mare out of the restricting fence and began trying to get used horseback riding. Behind him, Tsunade held onto his shoulders and asked nervously, "Errrr are you sure about this, Orochi?"

"Just give me five minutes," he replied, looking over his shoulder at her. After awhile, he figured out how the horse reacted to the reins and the pressure he would apply to its side. Soon enough, they were riding pretty smoothly around and away from the crowded area. When he saw the open land and space, he flicked the reins and they shot off.

"Eeeek!" She switched from his shoulder to his waist as they rode through the grassy plains. "You could have given me a warning!"

"Uh-huh."

She turned her gaze back to the blue skies and green gas, unable to help but smile. "This is fantastic. The wind feels so nice."

"Are you having fun?" he asked delicately, pulling on the reins to make the horse jump over a fallen log.

"Yea! This is great," she chirped. "Orochimaru, why are you good at everything?" He just chuckled in reply and didn't answer. Thinking back on the fortune teller's words, she blushed and rested her cheek against his back. "This is... really really nice." They rode for the next half in hour in comfortable silence with the wind running its loving fingers through their hair and clothes. The landscape was gorgeous and the ride was smooth. "Wouldn't it be nice to be this free, and not have to think about any worries all the time, Orochi?" she asked.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You want to live out in the middle of nowhere? That's the only way that's possible, hime."

"That wouldn't be so bad actually," Tsunade said brightly. "Imagine, some house on a nice mountain. We can wake early and see the sun beginning to shine, have a simple breakfast, take lazy strolls and talk, and just enjoy whatever the day has to offer. Maybe we can even stumble on baby bunnies or something. No one to bother us or ask us to go on dangerous missions... yea!"

Orochimaru smiled. "Hime, you don't wake until the sun is halfway up the sky on your days off. And why are you using the term 'we'?"

She pouted at him. "Wouldn't you like such a simple and pleasant life?"

"I'm not exactly sure I want to be a hermit."

"Even if it's with me?" When he chuckled, she turned red and said, "Fineeeeee. Don't-"

"If it's with you, I wouldn't mind." He coughed when she squealed and hugged him tightly. With her immense strength, it felt like she was cracking his ribs. "Hime... too tight."

Once their time was nearly over, he pulled on the reins to head back and she made sure to absorbed every last second on the ride. But all of a sudden, Orochimaru yanked hard on the reins and they came to a shuddering stop.

"Tsunade!"

That was Jiraiya's voice. Leaning over to see, her eyes bulged out. "JIRAIYA?!" He was riding on top of the elephant they had seen earlier.

Orochimaru said dryly, "Do you even know how to control that thing, idiot?"

"Course I do!" He childishly stuck his tongue out before grinning. "Tsunade! Come ride with me!" He patted his elephant on the head. "Mine is bigger too!"

"You're as dumb and cheerful as always," Orochimaru said emotionlessly.

Tsunade tapped on her chin nervously, wondering if Jiraiya had even asked for permission to ride the thing. "It would be a pretty cool experience... but I don't want to die. Are you sure you know how to control that thing, Jiraiya?"

He went into his Kabuki pose and nodded vehemently. "I am the great Jiraiya. Of course, I can control a little silly beast like this." Sitting back down, he pulled on the ropes that served as reins. "Hyah! To the left."

Orochimaru watched blankly as the elephant stayed motionless. After several more attempts, he said, "You don't know how to control it, do you?"

"How the heck do you think I got here if I didn't know?" Jiraiya shot back. "It's just... being fussy at the moment." He patted it on the side. "Over here." When it didn't respond, he figured its skin was probably just really thick and it couldn't feel it. So he slapped it. "Here please AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"It's not every day I can finally have some time to relax," Sarutobi said, leaning back in his purple couch and sipping a cup of tea. All of his paperwork's were done, and today was another day off for him and his students. As he took another sip, he briefly wondered what they were doing. Probably something cute and amusing as usual. His door suddenly slammed open and an Anbu ran in. "Lord Hokage! It's terrible!"

He straightened up in his chair immediately and adjusted his Hokage hat. "What is it? Is the village being attacked?"

"Jiraiya has crashed through the main gate with a rampaging elephant," the Anbu replied frantically.

"Did you dispatch a team to go deal with the animal?" Sarutobi ask.

"We're trying but..." The Anbu gulped. "It's apparently a ninja elephant."

Sarutobi facepalmed.

* * *

"Enma! Adamantine Prison Wall!" After imprisoning the elephant, Sarutobi's right eye twitched at the destruction that laid before him. Thank the stars no one was hurt but this was going to cost alot of time and effort to repair. He crossed his arms and said angrily, "JIRAIYAAAAA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The entire village behind him angrily yelled as well.

All of a sudden, Orochimaru and Tsunade zipped out and stood beside their teammate. "Sensei," Orochimaru began quietly. "You can't fault an idiot for being stupid. Don't be too hard on him."

"He was just..." Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and sighed. "He just wanted to ride the elephant with me."

"Still!" Sarutobi gestured to the ruins before them. "That is no excuse! Jiraiya, do you know how insane you are sometimes? This is worst than that time you unleashed a bee bomb on all of us during that one mission. I heard you didn't even ask for permission to ride that ninja elephant."

Jiraiya brushed back his hair and said loudly, "No, sensei. I'm not simply insane sometimes." Putting his hands on his hips, he puffed up his chest and laughed. "Kakakaka. I am... the Village's Madness!"

Orochimaru forgot to blink, Sarutobi stared with an aghast look and Tsunade cracked him over the head. "Don't make something like that into a title! You're already well known all over the village as a pervert!"

An even derpier expression crossed Jiraiya's face as he wiggled his fingers. "I'm not just any pervert either. I'm a super pervert! Hahahahhaa!"

Orochimaru put a hand to his eyes and watched as Tsunade sent Jiraiya flying. "Another day... another fun day," he said with a slight smile. "You win this one, Jiraiya."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-In episode 94 of Naruto, Orochimaru said Jiraiya used to be called the 'Insanity of the Village/The Village's Madness'. With the way he proudly called himself a super pervert when Naruto called him a pervert, I decided to go in that direction to present this title.

-As a _white snake of fortune and rebirth,_ I want all you dear readers to note this carefully and see how Orochimaru actually does make her better every time they're together. From passing the bell test as a start. ;) will show more in my fic as I relate it to the canon universe.

\- In chapter 91, page 9 of Naruto, you can see the derpy expression Jiraiya wore when he called himself a super pervert.

-The three legendary Sannin are finally at the same age as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura when the anime first started. ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

-This chapter ended up way too long. Do you guys think so or think it's fine? Let me know.

-Will of course, expand on the fortune teller's words in future chapters.

(✿╹◡╹) Hi hxshigaki76! Ahaha I'm glad you asked. The answer is YES! This story, I try to make as canon as possible. For sure it will be linked. Actually, I'm super happy once I read that one shot that came out. Especially when Orochimaru said 'If there is one single thing which all humans should be forgiven for regardless of circumstances, that is acting out of love is it not? *squeals*.That will be a very important line as I work on my character analysis fiction of him. Special hint since I love to answer questions by my reviewers. Him suddenly wanting a child in that oneshot and Tsunade wanting to quit right after the 4th shinobi world. *hint hint* They way too old to make babies the normal way anyways bwahahhaha.

(人◕ω◕) JigokuShoujosRevenge, lol, Jiraiya has no honor when it comes to women. He only developed a healthy fear with Tsunade after she nearly killed him. But yes, the date was nice while it lasted.

(ﾉ≧U≦) ahah, thank you sagar hussain.

(*≧▽≦) oooh another new reader. Hi Felikowy! Not sure if you'll see this since you've just started reading friend. But I thank you kindly for the kind review, fav and reading.

v(´∀｀*v) I'm glad you like the fight ileangie23! I promise the chunin fight with Tsunade will be epic as well in the future chapters. Ahaha his luscious long hair ruinedddddd. I agree, I'd love to see him once with a different hair cut. He'd probably work a good old side cut with framing bangs on one side. And yes! He's so romantically challenged it's cute. XD Guess he needs to pick up one or two romance novel one of these days. Right now, Oro is of the opinion that all babies are just ugly haha. But I will show later, cute little Nawaki messing with Oro's hair.


	19. A Difficult Start to the Sand

"There is sand in my pants."

"Shut up pervy no brain. There's sand in all of our clothes."

"I bet there's lots of sand in your bra since you have no boobs!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Orochimaru sighed as the Tsunade pounded Jiraiya deep into the sand. He came to a stop and put a hand to his eyes to shield it. As far as the eye can see... a sea of glittering gold and huge dunes. The air was dry and hot, making it feel like he was breathing through a piece of paper. The only thing to interrupt the ocean of sand around them was the occasional brown rocks, reaching up as if they were drowning in the sand as well.

Jiraiya shook sand out of his snow white hair as he came to his side. "Are we there yet? I'm never delivering another scroll to the Sand if we have to cross this stupid desert every time."

Orochimaru answered emotionlessly, "As far as I can see, it's all sand. We still have a long way to go."

"How can you even see anything? It's so bright," whined Jiraiya, his eyes squinting into lines.

Tsunade pouted as she adjusted her medic side bag. "I'm more concerned about what this is doing to my skin. It's cracking."

Orochimaru continued reading the map and walking. "Let's hurry. I don't like the desert as much as you two."

Five hours later...

"It's so hot," complained Jiraiya, fanning himself with both hands.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, chosen of the frogs. Oh!" Orochimaru stumbled and quickly steadied himself.

Immediately, Jiraiya and Tsunade whipped around. Orochimaru never ever trips... Not only that, he was rubbing his cheek and yawning sleepily, his topaz colored eyes glowing. Leaning over to Tsunade, Jiraiya said under his breath, "Is something wrong with him? He looks kinda like my dad when he drank too much."

"We're twelve," Tsunade pointed out. "We can't drink."

Jiraiya gasped. "Hey! He even has color in his cheeks." Indeed, Orochimaru's usually pale cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. With the way he was currently looking, Jiraiya thought his friend really looked like a girl at the moment. They scrambled to his side and he poked him. "Hey Oro, what's the matter with you?"

"I'm hot, hungry, and sleepy," he said, swaying on his feet. That was the more polite way of saying 'I'm burning through my clothes, my stomach is burning a hole in itself and my eyeballs are trying to burn out of my sockets'.

Jiraiya rummaged into his backpack. "I only ate half of my pork bun for lunch. You can have the waaaaaaaah!" Orochimaru fell against him and the two hit the sand hard. Spitting out a mouthful of sand, he shouted, "Tsunade! Something isn't right with him!"

He didn't even need to shout that as she was already down on her knees and looking him over. "I think he's overheating," she said worriedly as she checked his temperature. Taking out a handkerchief and wetting it with water from her bottle, she said, "We need to find shade and let him rest. Help carry him, Jiraiya."

"It's hot but it's not that hot," grumbled Jiraiya, putting Orochimaru's arm over his shoulder to help him stand. "Is he sick or something?"

"Can't be. I checked and we're all in good health when we left the village," Tsunade said, wiping Orochimaru's forehead.

"Well then, maybe Oro really is just a wimp or something then," Jiraiya said as he struggled to walk with all the baggage he was carrying.

After he regained consciousness, Tsunade and Jiraiya passed him some food and water. Beneath an outcrop of a large rock that was shading them, Orochimaru wiped the water from his lips, his eyes hard. "I didn't plan for something like this," he said lowly. "I'm... sorry."

Orochimaru rarely apologized for anything, noted Jiraiya. What in the world was going on? "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Tsunade blinked her large hazel eyes and inched closer to him. "Other than overheating, all your other vital signs are fine. You just need to rest for half an hour."

Orochimaru shook his head. "My... my body can't handle this direct radiation and heat." Almost ashamed, he said, "I can't travel during the day."

Tsunade gasped as she realized. "I get it! All of the snakes in the desert are only active at night because they can't withstand the heat during the day. Their metabolism runs too fast and their protein structures break down."

Surprised to hear how well-versed she was in snake biology, he could only nod dumbly. On the other hand, Jiraiya looked like he was just presented with a graduate physics problem. "What does snakes being active during the night have to do with Oro? He's human, right?" Jiraiya leaned in close to his friend's face. "Just because you kinda have the snake eyes and everything, doesn't mean you're part snake or something, right?"

"You're invading my personal space," Orochimaru said, their nose literally a centimeter apart. When Jiraiya backed off, he folded his legs together and said slowly, "It should be obvious by now. You can tell that my features aren't quite normal." Touching his slit shaped eyes, he said, "My parents immigrated to Konohagakure like many others when Lord Hashirama built the village. Like those who were displaced from war, we wanted to find a new home. The clan I'm from is now extinct."

"That sounds sad," Jiraiya said glumly.

Orochimaru shrugged. There was no feeling of attachments as he never even knew of any fellow clan members. He continued, "My clan's speciality is snake techniques and poisons. Over generations, our body adopted certain snake-like characteristics. Which is why you noticed me smelling with my tongue, not sweating and disliking cold food. It drops my body temperature and makes me sleepy. Now that we're in the desert, I'm in danger of overheating."

"Unique characteristics... like how my grandmother's clan is talented with sealing and they live long?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes." Orochimaru then turned to the sand around them and sighed.

Jiraiya knew what he was thinking and said, "Hey, sometimes ninjas can't even sleep for a week during extreme missions. We just have to swap from waking at day to now waking at night. No big deal."

Behind his long obsidian black hair, Orochimaru muttered, "You're as optimistic as always..."

"If not for me, the team would drown in your doom and gloom," Jiraiya said with a grin, hitting his friend on the back. But then he asked, "So your parents moved to call Konoha their new home... do you consider it home?"

He was touched by Jiraiya's sudden insightful comment and he found it difficult to speak. "A place where people think about you is the place you can call home," he answered. Lowering his head, he said, "Without a family, I didn't believe that Konoha was home anymore."

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade said softly, seeing that same glimmer of sadness in his golden eyes.

"It's different now of course." He gave them both a sad smile. "I have Sarutobi-sensei, Tsunade-hime, and idiot here. I'd only ever abandon this village if you three abandoned me."

"Never!" Jiraiya said vehemently. "Who else am I supposed to bother with editing my rough draft story and talk guy stuff to? And your house is the only place I can hide my model swimsuit magazines."

Orochimaru was horrified. "You hid dirty magazines at my house?!"

"Aughhh! You pervert!" Tsunade socked Jiraiya in the face before turning back to her best friend. "I'll never leave you Orochi!" Her cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "I fought too hard to be friends with you. I refuse to lose you." She then turned to Jiraiya. "All three of us are going to be together forever, ok?!"

Jiraiya laughed. "That's a promise."

"As the princess wishes," Orochimaru replied, sharing a look with his white hair friend.

Tsunade nodded and stood up, happy with the end of the conversation. "Alright, let's try to get some sleep. We'll head out as soon as the moon is up in the sky."

* * *

Eight hours later...

Jiraiya spread his eyes wide, trying to keep from falling asleep as he dragged his feet through the sand. Why was he dragging his butt full of sand through more sand for some stupid scroll at midnight again? It's not like the mission paid that well.

"Idiot."

"What do you want?" yawned Jiraiya as Orochimaru walked in step with him.

His slit shaped yellow eyes moved to the side and he said quietly, "We're being followed."

Jiraiya's drowsiness disappeared and his shoulders tense. "How close?"

"They can be on us in half an hour. Take the front, I'll take the back and Tsunade will be in the middle. She has the scroll, so protect her at all cost and let's run." With that, he leaped backwards and they quickly assumed a linear line, dashing through the sand as quickly as possible. After awhile, a tall narrow valley came into view, cradling the entrance to some kind of ruin. But at the same time, a huge explosion sounded behind them and Orochimaru shouted, "Run! Don't look back!" Making three hand seals, he shouted, "Earth Release: Ground Dasher."

Jiraiya and Tsunade stumbled as the sand and earth beneath their feet hardened into a solid plate, carrying them forward at a tremendous speed.

"Hey what about you!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm coming." He bit his thumb and made the summoning seals. "Manda!"

"What is it now Orochimaru?" yawned the purple snake as it appeared. "This better-" He hissed when Orochimaru jumped on his head.

"Follow my teammates," he said, his eyes narrowing as ninjas covered from head to toe in black and wearing masks appeared into view. Two of them were running but the rest were surfing through the sand with some kind of technique. From their pouches, they threw more explosive tags in his direction and Manda flicked its forked tongue at the intruder in irritation before quickly slithering after Jiraiya and Tsunade. "Should I escape underground?" asked the giant snake.

"No, I'll counter." Making one hand seal with one hand, he used one of his favourite technique. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Bringing the two fingers to his lips, he breathed in deeply and expelled a large stream of pressurized air to try and keep them back and knock away their explosive seals. The counter was a perfect success as their own explosives hit them but then, his eyes widened when one popped up from beside him. Ducking the slash from the kunai, he shouted, "Manda!"

Manda grouched, "Using me as a surfboard and ordering me around... you have some nerve Orochimaru!" Slithering away to safety, it hissed and snapped at another that popped up to attack them from under the sand. A second one popped up but this time his snake was successful as its fangs pierced through the torso and bisected the person in half, leaving a trail of red blood amongst the glittering white sand.

Looking behind him, he could see some ruins nestled by two straddling mountains and he shouted, "Tsunade! Go inside that ruin and block the entrance!"

"What?!" cried Jiraiya. "How the hell will you get in?"

"I'll find another way in and meet up with you both," he reassured. He made his ground plate throw them forward before sending it crashing into two others, breaking their ribs and killing them instantly.

"Are you lying!" Tsunade shouted as she watched him fire blast after blasts of strong wind at their pursuers. She ducked from a blade aimed at her head. The swing was close as it shaved off some of her hair and the one who had attacked her, presumbly a girl as well, laughed.

"I do like to cut up things who are almost as pretty as me."

Tsunade winced as the blade stabbed deep into her arm. But it was just the opening she needed as she reeled her fist back and punched her deep in the stomach, sending her flying a few meters back. Wrenching out the blade, she tossed it and let it pierced through the neck of two others.

"You're bleeding!" Jiraiya said after unleashing a few fireballs.

"It's fine, I'll heal it later," she said, jumping up and spin kicking two of their enemies away.

"Jiraiya! Tsunade!" Orochimaru hissed. "GO! NOW!"

"Ok ok! Cover us!" Jiraiya yelled back.

He said to his snake, "Get me up that mountain, Manda." He watched as Tsunade and Jiraiya disappeared into the ruin after she punched the side of the mountain, causing a large rock slide to block it off. As he sped up the mountain on his snake, he couldn't help but admire Manda's amazing speed. They were putting good distance between themselves and their pursuers and once they were at the top, he jumped down and made four hand seals. "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall." A giant wall of solid reenforced bedrock popped up below the valley, adding another layer of impenetrable defence to the entrance of the ruin. Satisfied, he jumped back onto Manda. "Let's get going-" His words were cut short as a chain was thrown over them. Manda squirmed and thrashed as the chains dug into it. Before he could help it, chains was looped around his neck, arms and legs, tying him to his snake. "Don't underestimate me." Glaring at the three that had caught him, his cheeks bulged out and he spat out a mouthful of poisonous green snakes that struck like lightning. They didn't expect the attack and all succumbed to his poison, their skin turning a grey green that was mottled with sick orange spots. Nonetheless, the rest caught up and one struck him in the face.

"Give us the antidote!"

He slowly licked away the drop of blood that spilled from his torn lips. "Or what?"

"If you don't, we'll kill you right now," said one, pressing a kunai to his neck.

His lips curved. "Kill me?" In the next second, his neck extended to a long length and he lashed his teeth into the throat of the one pressing the kunai to his throat. Brutally, he tore out the throat and spat it out with disgust as his opponent fell back, gurgling out blood as he died. "Manda." At his command, the snake disappeared and he freed himself from the loose chains, hopping backwards for distance to attack.

Under the light of the brilliant moon, he spat out the blood in his mouth and wiped at his red lips, his eyes a venomous crystal yellow. "Kill me?" he repeated, his voice ice cold. The wind began picking up and it tossed his dark long hair to and fro, his bangs framing his beautiful but deadly eyes. "How can you do that if you're dead?"

One of the masked ninjas choked and clutched at his throat. Blood soon erupted out in an explosive geyser and a snake hissed as it emerged and slide out, coming to his side and onto his shoulders.

"Koemi!"

"Koemi! What the hell did you do?!"

Stroking the beautiful blue snake that was dripping with blood, Orochimaru eyed the ground that was crawling with snakes the size of a pinky that he had released from his sleeves when he had been chained up. "They'll crawl into an open wound and expand once they eat at your chakra. Amusing no? But that's not the only trick I have in my sleeve." In a flash, he moved up to one of them with his mouth wide open. His sword extended out from his mouth and he pierced his sword through the eye and through the back of the skull, spilling out a large volume of blood and brain matter. "Next one." Pulling the sword back out of the man's head, he caught the handle as it dropped out of his mouth and he swiftly cut down two that leaped towards him.

"Why you!"

One of the kunoich spat out a torrent of pressured water with her technique and he retaliated with a lightning attack. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder." Lightning shot out of his hand and met the water, heading straight back to her. The smell of cooking flesh rose into the air as she was electrocuted on the spot.

"Next," he said without missing a beat.

"I'll rip out your heart you brat!" Of the remaining three, two charged at him with their blades drawn. "Hmph." Leaping backwards, he threw his sword up into the air. Pressing his hands to the ground and going into a handstand, he lashed both legs onto someone's neck and hoisted himself up. The cracking of bones could be heard as he broke the neck with his legs.

"You'll pay for that!"

Orochimaru didn't even look as he caught his falling sword and thrust it backwards, piercing it into the other's mouth. Blood gushed out in rivers and he yanked his sword out, letting the body drop.

Now... only one remained. Walking over to the trembling girl who was trying to be brave by raising up her kunai into a defensive manner, he said lowly, "Will you fight?"

"I will die with honor!" she shouted shrilly.

Taking his sword, he cut down, breaking the mask in half and revealing a youthful and pretty face with captivating blue eyes. Eyes that were currently misted with tears... With one swing, he knocked her kunai out of her hand and threw a poisonous senbon needle at her arm, paralyzing her instantly. Bending down to her level, he said emotionlessly, "I don't care if you live or die. But I want to know who sent you."

She looked away immediately and said, "I'm not going to betray my friends."

"Lord Hokage already told me that you people want to steal the appeasement scroll, hoping to tense the relationship between the Leaf and Sand village. Why do you wish for war?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"We want things to be equal. This alliance is nothing more than a stalemate. It's nothing more than a lie and must be shattered," she snapped back at him.

His lips slowly curved into a sinister smile. "You're from the Sand."

Her eyes widened as she realized her words 'We want things to be equal' had given her away. The Leaf was prosperous. Therefore, the only other implication was... "Guh!"

His pale hand grasped at her chin and he jerked her head up. "The group you're with are either rebels or the Sand itself is using some rather shady undercover tactics. If this mission fails, the other villages will mistrust Konohagakure." A green snake slithered out from his sleeve and he squeezed her mouth open.

"What are you doing!" she screamed as the serpent gazed at her and flicked its tongue in and out.

He ignored her and stroked his snake on the head with his free hand. "Do me a favor, pet." The snake bowed its head before launching itself at her open mouth.

* * *

"Medical ninjutsu sure is useful. You can even be a flashlight," Jiraiya gaped as Tsunade held up her glowing green palm to light their way through the dark ruins.

"It requires alot of chakra control you know," she said, struggling to maintain a steady state of emitted light. They've been walking for almost two hours through the old and decrepit ruin. From the looks of it, it looked like some kind of ancient tomb. The brown stone walls were cracked with ages and sand lined the floor in certain areas. Carvings and runes could still be seen on sections of crumbling walls. If they actually had time, she would have liked to study them. At the moment though, she was just too worried about Orochimaru.

"He'll be ok." Jiraiya looked down and gave her a reassuring grin when he noticed her concern. "He's the strongest, smartest and fastest Chunin in the village. Sure maybe Sakumo is just as talented, but our Oro probably knows a hundred more techniques than he does."

Tsunade was grateful for his words and she said, "You know, out of the three of us, you probably have the best heart, Jiraiya."

His cheeks turned pink and he said, "I didn't think I'd live to see the day I get to hear such a compliment from you, Tsunade."

"Well don't push it pervy no brain," she laughed. She gasped as she nearly tripped on a rock and in her distraction, she lost focus and everything turned pitch black for a second as the light in her hand flickered. A pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and when she regained her light, her cheeks flushed red as she stared into Jiraiya's face.

"Hey, careful," he said in a teasing voice as he let her go.

Dusting her clothes, she said, "I'm... surprised you didn't do anything pervy."

"Not at a time like this." Jiraiya said solemnly, "My friend is out there fighting. I'm not going to forget that even if I get to be alone with you."

Hearing that, Tsunade couldn't help but smile. "Like I said, you have a golden heart, Jiraiya." She sighed. "Sometimes... I wish Orochimaru could have some of that aspect of yours. It would make his life so much easier for him."

"He cares about us very much," Jiraiya said. "He's usually cold, but he'd drop everything for our sake."

She beamed and agreed with him. "That's true. Once, he gave up on an important mission and asked Sakumo to cover for him so that he could babysit my brother when he heard that I would be late coming back from my mission with you and that uhhhh..."

"Kokoso."

"Yea. That kid." She adjusted her medic bag and her heart grew warm. "Other than me, Nawaki likes to be held by Orochimaru. He's a fussy baby and would always cry at night. Even my parents can't get him to calm down. For Orochimaru to pass on that mission and instead spend the night babysitting my brother, was very sweet of him." Tsunade giggled. "It's funny how he had to tie his hair into a bun to stop my brother from playing with it."

Jiraiya thought back to some of the things Orochimaru did for him and said, "He may seem like a cold hearted rock but he's actually pretty soft on the inside. This one time, I got caught peeking and the manager of the hot spring was chasing me down. Orochimaru actually transformed into a girl and lied for me, saying that it was someone completely different." He cackled and added, "He looks like a girl already but that was still a very nice transformation."

Tsunade stared at him with disapproval. "Why do I have this gut feeling you'd actually grope Orochi if he stayed in that female form?"

"Ewww no!" Jiraiya gagged. "One, he's a boy. I don't dig girly looking boys. Second, he's flat in the front and in the back."

"I'm back."

They both turn to see Orochimaru return, his pale face weary from what Tsunade's green light revealed. Jiraiya let out a low whistle. "Against so many and not a single scratch?"

"That's unexpected?" asked Orochimaru, cocking his head.

"Not really I guess," laughed Jiraiya. "Come on, hurry and show us the way out of here. It's like a maze!"

"Hey... Orochi," Tsunade said, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Do you smell that?"

He blinked and asked slowly, "Smell what?"

"That," she insisted. She took in a big whiff of air. "There's a really weird smell in the air. Surely, you must be able to smell it, right?"

He took in a deep breath and said, "I think you're right. Something does smell strange."

"Heh." Tsunade's eyes grew hard. "Who the hell are you?" Rocks cracked and dust fell on their heads as she landed a devastating drop kick where he was.

"What are you doing Tsunade?!" yelled Jiraiya.

She pushed him back and held out an arm to block him. "Don't get near him. He's a fake. The real Orochimaru would have used his tongue to smell once I kept insisting that something weird was in the air."

"Damn you..." The imposter shed the disguise and whipped out a seal. A puppet with twin grinning lion head and a bulky body appeared. From its limbs, chakra strings were linked to his fingers.

Tsunade made a disgusted sound and growled, "Only ninjas of the Sand know how to use puppets."

"Why would a Sand ninja fight us? We're bringing them-"

Tsunade cut in, "Probably a missing-nin or something. Come on!" Raising her foot back, she kicked at a watermelon sized rock and sent it flying at him.

At the same time, Jiraiya shouted, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" The ground liquified into a dark swamp and the boulder forced the man and his puppet deep down into its depth.

"Let's run now!" Tsunade shouted, grabbing onto Jiraiya's hand and running for it. "We shouldn't fight in here. The place is dark and it might collapse."

"But it looks like we took that guy down," Jiraiya protested. "It should be-"

Tsunade screamed as the man they thought they had taken down appeared in a puff of smoke and slashed at Jiraiya's abdomen, ripping it open with a chainsaw-like blade from its puppet. On closer inspection, she could see it dripping with poison and she snarled, "Eat this!" She punched forward with all her might and shattered it to pieces.

"Not so fast!" The man moved his fingers, making the remaining lion shaped head fly towards her, a blade extended out from its mouth to pierce her heart.

Blood splashed down onto the ground from a streak of bright blue. The man standing before them split clean in half, spilling blood, guts and organs down onto the ground. At the dead remains, Orochimaru's face was completely expressionless. But if one was to see his eyes, they could tell the rage boiling from within its dark depths. "If only I could kill him in a more painful way," Orochimaru said coldly, crushing the skull under his foot. Turning to his two friends, he made his way over to Jiraiya and dropped down to his knees, his sword falling beside him. The wound was open and gaping, blood was seeping out at an alarming rate and Jiraiya was struggling to breathe. "It's a poison that attacks the respiratory system. Tsunade, hurry," he ordered, helping her open her medic kit and starting to bandage Jiraiya.

"I have something that can fix his breathing," she said, pouring chemicals into a test tube and warming it up with her chakra. "But he's lost too much blood. He's going into shock."

"Don't you have blood replenishing pills?" he asked.

"N-no. I forgot-"

"How could you forget?" he snapped at her. "I thought I told you how important this mission was. You should have taken it seriously and prepared."

Her cheeks burned at his scolding remarks. She had taken it seriously... She had packed her bag close to bursting and had fit in every antidote she knew, plenty of bandages and antiseptics. He shouldn't fault her for forgetting just one thing. "I thought you had some," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

Orochimaru said angrily, "A shinobi must prepare before it's too late. It's the most fundamental basic, Tsunade. I am not the medic. You can't rely on me and shirk your own responsibilities." He opened her bag alittle wider and began digging around in it. "He's lost too much blood. You need to do a blood transfusion. Hurry and transfer my blood into him."

"But if your blood type doesn't match, his body will reject it and he'll die," Tsunade spoke up.

He grew even more displeased with her. "As the medical ninja of the team, you should have known that all three of us share the same blood type. We're all B type."

Her face grew even hotter and she fumbled with the tubes as he handed it out to her. As she worked, she struggled to keep her eyes from getting wet and when the blood transfusion was all set up, she focused on healing Jiraiya's stomach wound. They sat there in the darkness like that, the only source of light was her healing palms and his glowing sword.

After awhile, he spoke up. "Why are you crying?"

She blinked and realized that tears were trailing down her cheeks. "I'm not crying," she said thickly, rubbing her face into her shoulder to wipe it.

"Lying about it only makes it more pathetic. A shinobi must never show their tears," Orochimaru said coldly.

"Will you just shut the fuck up and let me concentrate?" Tsunade said angrily, feeling her heart get even more crushed. In response, he made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat but remained silent for the rest of the process.

When Jiraiya had enough blood, she cleanly disconnected them, washed her instruments with a water technique and placed them back in her bag.

"Is he alright?" asked Orochimaru, looking extremely pale from donating a large volume of blood. Tsunade nodded silently and he sighed in relief. "Good. Let's... get going."

"You're too weak to carry Jiraiya and we need to set up a two-man cell formation for defense. More might come to attack," said Tsunade. Biting her thumb, she swiped it across her palm and summoned Katsuyu.

"Lady Tsunade," the slug greeted, its tentacles wiggling in delight to be summoned. "How may I be of use?"

"Help me carry Jiraiya on your back," she instructed.

"Right away my lady," Katsuyu said obediently, holding still and letting him be placed onto her back.

Raising up his glowing sword to use as a flashlight, Orochimaru made another non-committal sound and began leading the way through the dusty tomb. They walked for the next few hours in complete and very uncomfortable silence. Quite frankly, he just didn't have the energy to be patient with her temper tantrum and he ignored her as she walked behind him with her lips pressed tightly together.

From what he could see, the tomb was very large and there were many many hallways and rooms, some of them still containing sarcophaguses. Rats and small scorpions scampered near the edges of the cracking walls and old dust was thick in the air. Occasional skeletons of grave robbers surfaced as they walked, their bags heavy with rusted metal and coins that twinkled under the soft light of his sword. His sharp eyes took in the damage to their bones and the position of their death, realizing that they died from traps and not from simply being lost. The section they're in might be safe for the moment. But the further they went, the more dangerous it might get. At the same time... something felt very wrong about the place. He could only describe it as sinister.

"I'm tired."

He looked behind him to see that Tsunade was indeed fatigued. Her eyes were glazed and her posture slumped over. "We'll stop here then," he said tonelessly. He sat down across from her and her slug in the corridor, placing his sword neatly beside him. "Since you're tired, you sleep. I'll keep watch."

"You must think I'm a weak kunoichi," she said with an edge to her voice.

Orochimaru answered without batting an eye, "I think base on what I see,"

"So what does that mean?" she asked, feeling her blood boil.

"You're smart. You know what I mean."

"Why must you be so horrible sometimes!" Tsunade hit the ground with her fist, making the place shudder. "Why... why can't you be like Jiraiya!"

Except for a flicker of irritation revealed by the light of his glowing blue sword, he showed no other noteworthy reaction to her outburst. "If you don't want to sleep then I will." With that, he closed his eyes and blocked her out.

She cursed under her breath and scooted closer to her slug for comfort. Katsuya seemed to understand her resentment and unhappiness and it hovered around her protectively. For the next hour, she sat there and hugged her knees, occasionally checking up on Jiraiya. It was only when her summon spoke up, did she stop being quiet.

"Mistress, please stop being so sad."

Tsunade grouched, "I'm not sad."

Katsuyu's eye stalks wiggled and it gently nudged her. "You're hurt."

Biting her lips, Tsunade pressed her face into her knees and shook her head. The truth was however, she was incredibly hurt. It was if she wasn't good enough to be on this mission with him in the first place. She hated how he was treating her but most of all, she hated herself. His expectations weren't completely out of hand. He could certainly be more understanding but she knew that in a way, he was right in criticizing her. But then again, no one, not even her very own grandmother had scolded her so harshly as he did to her. Who the hell did he think he was anyways! She was Tsunade Senju! She wasn't someone to be bossed around. Even if she was crushing on him, she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. Straightening up, she said loudly, "I feel great, Katsuyu. The best ever actually!"

Orochimaru stirred slightly before settling back to sleep.

"Hmphhhhhhhhhh!" She stuck her tongue out at him and nestled against her slug, knowing that she was acting like a spoiled brat but she didn't really care at the moment.

Behind his long dark bangs, he opened one golden eye and looked her way briefly before closing it again, not at all impressed with her. But when he heard Jiraiya stir, he got up and quickly went over to his side.

"It hurts everywhere," Jiraiya groaned, his face sweaty as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Hold still." Tsunade put her glowing green hands back over him and tried her best to ease his pain.

Orochimaru looked him over carefully and asked, "Do you think you'll be able to walk? Katsuyu isn't the fastest summon out there and we need to make haste. It's dangerous here."

"Orochimaru!" Angrily, she said, "Jiraiya is in no condition to walk."

"I am not asking for your opinion, hime," he replied scathingly.

"I'm the medic so you should be," she shot back.

Jiraiya temporarily forgot about his pain and gulped as the two glared daggers at each other. What the hell happened while he was knocked out? Orochimaru was cold but rarely did he show that edge to Tsunade. The Senju princess was quick to anger but she always had a particular tolerance to him and Orochimaru since she obviously cared about them. Whatever happened between them must have been really bad. Uncomfortably, he said, "I can stop riding on Katsuyu, but walking might take even longer."

"I'll carry you."

Jiraiya's eyes bulged out at the thought of Orochimaru giving him a piggy back. "Uhhhh..." He patted his stomach and said, "I think it'll hurt even more if you carry me on my back."

"I'll carry you in my arms then."

If he had been drinking something, he would have spat it across the room at what Orochimaru said. To him, the very idea of Orochimaru carrying him bridal style was cringe worthy at best and mortifying at worst. If there was any carrying involved, he wanted himself to be the carrier and a girl to be the one in his arms. He looked Orochimaru up and down and made a face. It would be like being carried by a girl. And not even a real girl but just a girly looking boy.

Orochimaru blinked his large emotionless golden eyes and said, "Stop staring at me like a dumb frog with its mouth open."

"Can Tsunade carry me instead?" Jiraiya asked weakly. He asked just for the sake of asking. He didn't think she would agree but to his enormous surprise, she nodded.

"Sure, I'll carry you. You won't have to feel like a burden or weakling when you're with me instead of him," she said, punctuating the words 'burden' and 'weakling' with a venomous undertone.

"Hmph." He turned on his heel and left.

As Katsuyu was sent back and Tsunade carried him in her arms, he asked casually, "So... he called you a weakling?" His blood turned cold as she flashed him the scariest death glare he's ever seen. Even when he joked that he'd peep in on her one day, she didn't look half as scary as now. "I-I think you're beautiful and strong! Th-the strongest kunoichi in the village." He gulped. "Please don't drop me." She turned her head up at him and made the most imperious princess sounding 'HMPH' he's ever heard in his life before speeding up to catch up to Orochimaru.

As they walked towards that abyss of darkness at the end of the hallway, Orochimaru's grip unconsciously tightened around the handle of his sword and he edged closer to Tsunade protectively.

* * *

 _As my steps echoes down this corridor_

 _The darkness echoes back even loude_ _r_

* * *

Darkwings13:

\- All three of the Sannin share the same blood type which is B. I have no idea what my own blood type is D:

\- As I have officially graduated from university (omg 5yrs gahhhh!), I will have a new update schedule next week. Stay tuned (≧▽≦)

Felikowy, hello! :) Actually, the thing regarding what you said about Tsunade choosing Jiraiya and not Oro... I'll try not to spoil too much for my fic but here's my reply regarding that. After all these years of rejection, it's right after Orochimaru died, that she decided to give him a chance. There is a saying 'You only realize what you have once it's gone.' Those three were the Legendary Sannin. They survived countless missions, Hanzo and the Second Shinobi War itself. They survived up till now when even great ninjas like Sakumo Hatake died. They were the best, the geniuses, the great and the survivors. But then Orochimaru dies and that illusion of infallibility cracks. Tsunade herself said in that episode she couldn't believe that of all people, he would die and she reflects back on the good times. Jiraiya says that at least now... he can write out the sequel. In their own ways, the two have always missed and waited for Orochimaru to come back. Jiraiya refused to continue writing whatever sequel he had planned without his best friend and was always out there looking for him. Tsunade in the back of her head always thought Orochimaru would continue existing. He may be far, but he'll always be there. But now Orochimaru, the best of the three (when they're kids, he was the genius and the two probably keep thinking that till this day), could die, then they can too. Tsunade only has Orochimaru and Jiraiya left from her time and now that one is gone, she clings on more tightly to Jiraiya and is afraid of losing him since he's going after Pain. Funny enough, one of Oro's quote is ' _It's human nature not to realize the true value of something unless they lose it_ '. It matches what she felt about Jiraiya going after Pain and when he dies.

Lastly, despite everything Orochimaru has done the two never truly lost all hope as she is saddened by his death and he is in her infinite tsukiyomi. To still want someone like that in your ideal world, even after all the terrible and monstrous thing they've done, shows that she might have cared for him much more than she lets on, especially since Dan, Nawaki and Jiraiya are pure/ faultless while Orochimaru is tainted black in comparison. X'D I really want to write more but I don't wanna spoil. I have done almost complete analysis and jotted down notes so if you wish to continue this discussion, feel free to pm me my friend. In the meanwhile, I hope this is a sufficient reply. I agree wholeheartedly with your statement that Orochimaru's bond with Tsunade takes a downward spiral right at the start of the 2nd Shinobi War my friend. (σ´-ω-`)σ I'm glad you like my writing! I hope to keep improving for you all.

(σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ Last chapter was your favorite so far hxshigaki76? I'm so glad you had fun reading it friend. I had fun writing it haha. Jiraiya certainly is loveable and I enjoy writing out his character. He actually kinda reminds me of myself sometimes in the silliness department.

(´∀｀•) Hello Lord Creator! Ah yes, I was actually really inspired by Sakura wanting to go kill Sasuke in Naruto Shippuden. She loved him and all but was starting to feel really sick from what he's becoming and wanted to do what was best. Sort of like, 'I'd rather kill you than see you become a true monster'. It's connected to Tsunade pummeling the living daylights of Orochimaru. Will elaborate in the future of course. Thank you so much for the cheerios and lovely time of your day as always friend.

(*≧∀≦*) Greetings JigokuShoujosRevenge! haha it's just so Orochimaru to think that all babies look ugly. (ㄒoㄒ) Poor Nawaki and the war in the future... he dies right after his birthday too! It's just not fair

(〃￣ω￣〃) huehuehue I too love Orochimaru's blunt, cutting but very insightful words, BlackLady777. His is a very tough love kinda approach. He doesn't coddle and believes it's what best for both her and Jiraiya to get stronger. Oh and yes, poor Oro trying to force himself to be funny. I do think he's hilarious in Naruto SD though! And yep, those poor fortunes. Even though love in their future is painful, it was real and precious. Except for Dan. I'm still mad at what he said while dying. Sounded so self-centered. Jiraiya would have said something like 'I'm glad I got to see that huge rack of yours before I go. I love you. Live long and happy for me.' Something mushy and sweet. If Oro was dying, he knows her best and wouldn't say what Dan said, knowing she'd hate herself for failing and suffer from what she does best. v(^∀^*) I'm so happy to hear you like the horse riding scene! I wasn't sure if I wrote it well enough. Thank you for the reassurance Blacklady. xD and ofc, Jiraiya's ninja elephant. Poor guy.

(✿◠‿◠) Last but not least, hi ileangie23! Orochimaru's hair is so pretty, I had fun imagining baby Nawaki playing with it. He's gloomy but he's definitely super mature. It's a good thing he got put on a team with such a funny prankster like Jiraiya to counterbalance him and help him enjoy the lighter moments of life. Oh yay, you also like the horse riding scene! Haha, he sorta does become a bit of a hermit by building hideouts in the middle of nowhere to focus on research. Oh and can you play the flute my friend? I've always been a fan of wind and string instruments. Yea, it's so lovely Jiraiya doesn't change till his dying breath. Even Orochimaru really appreciated that about his friend when he talked to Tsunade. Nya nya, thank you more for your time in always reviewing and letting me know your thoughts. I love hearing from my readers and replying back.


	20. Through an Ancient Tomb

"It's haunted! The place is haunted!" screeched Jiraiya, latching his arms around Tsunade's neck as all of the torches inside the tomb suddenly lit up. In the front, Orochimaru quickly got into an offensive stance with his sword drawn.

Tsunade spat out a mouthful of white hair as Jiraiya buried his face into her shoulder. "Stop squirming! It's like I'm carrying a big baby!"

Orochimaru arched a slender eyebrow at the exchange. "So the great Jiraiya is afraid of ghosts?"

"Shut up you girly snake!" Jiraiya fumed at his teammate. "No matter how big of a brain you may have or how many techniques you do know, you can't use them on ghosts!"

Orochimaru stared at him in silence for a few seconds before he stuck his tongue out and raised up his hands. "Boo."

Jiraiya screeched again and thrashed in Tsunade's arms while she yelled and tried to keep him from falling out of her arms. Orochimaru smirked for a moment before eyeing the lit corridor with a degree of wariness. How did those torches light up anyways? Was there some kind of trigger or mechanism in the ancient tomb? Taking out a kunai, he threw it into the middle of the hallway. When no traps or explosions went off, he said, "I suppose it's safe enough. But keep alert."

"You can't keep alert for ghosts," Jiraiya piped up.

"Pervy no brain, there's no such thing as ghosts," Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes as she tagged behind Orochimaru. She then added vindictively, "Besides, with _Orochimaru_ here, any ghosts would take one look at him and run back to their ghost land in the next second."

"Hmph. Thank you for the compliment," he replied tonelessly. "I suppose the powerful chakra aura around me is enough protection for any ghosts. On the other hand, the strong blend of Senju and Uzumaki chakra you carry from your bloodline..." He looked behind his shoulder at her with lidded eyes. "Is undetectable to even me at the moment. Are you tired hime? Hungry? I have some dried meat." He made to reach into for his backpack but then he paused. "I forget, the Senju princess can't possibly lower her standards for dry cheap meat. Unfortunately, there're no five-star restaurants around here so you'll have to bear it and hurry up. I'm already walking at half my speed for you."

Tsunade could almost snarl and punch him in the gut. "Yea, cuz I'm carrying Jiraiya."

"I offered to carry him first. If you don't think you're up to the task, you shouldn't have volunteered," Orochimaru replied smoothly.

Jiraiya gulped. If she traded one barb word, Orochimaru would trade ten back. Except his words weren't just barbed, they were also heated to extreme temperatures. "He-hey!" He pointed to the fork in the lit hallway. "Think we should split up to find the exit?"

"It's dangerous to split up," said Orochimaru. "I've sealed off the way I used to get in to prevent our pursuers from coming in. But this place is equally dangerous."

Tsunade pointed her nose up at him and began taking the hallway to the right. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Peh."

Jiraiya turned his head back as they left Orochimaru. "If you hit a dead end or we do, we'll backtrack! Leave marks for us to follow and we'll do the same for you."

Orochimaru crossed his arms and watched silently as they left. There usually was no stopping Tsunade once she's decided on something. It was true that if they did split up, they would increase the chance of finding an exit and though he was worried she might run into traps, he was moderately confident that she would be able to make it through unscathed. Still, one could never be too prepared. Holding up a hand, he watched as a brown and grey viper crawled out from his sleeve and slither around his wrist. It was thick and rippled with muscles, strong enough to break a man's leg if it wanted to. But most importantly, it had a toxic bite and could easily kill an elephant with two bites. "Keep them safe for me," he murmured, lowering it down to the ground.

* * *

After an awkward half an hour of hearing Tsunade grind on her teeth, Jiraiya finally gathered enough courage to ask what was going on between her and Orochimaru. That started off the longest rant he's ever heard in his life.

Ten minutes later...

"He's such a horrible meanie! Sometimes I think my best friend was born from an iceberg! Doesn't he know how to even speak to a lady!"

Jiraiya said slowly, "Ummm Tsunade, have you even seen Orochimaru talk to any other girl our age?"

She went off as if she didn't even hear him. "And you know what, no one is perfect right? Why does he expect so much! I'm already carrying everything I can fit into this stupid bag! What does he want? Me to stuff blood replenishing pills in my bra or something?" At that, she burst into tears. "I know I'm flat like an ironing board and that I'm sometimes lazy. I don't know half the amount of techniques he knows and I don't work as hard as I should. I know he carried my weight back at the Academy. But I mean well! I'm trying. I really did try to prepare for this mission. I wanted to see him be proud of me." She wiped her eyes on Jiraiya's sleeves as he offered up his hand. "I really am sorry. I'm sorry to you too. I put you in danger because I didn't know our blood types and didn't have those blood pills."

"It-it's fine." He smiled and continued wiping her eyes for her. "I don't mind at all, Tsunade. Besides, you had the antidote to cure me from that poison." When she sniffled and thanked him, he said, "I'm just being honest. Knowing that you tried your best to look after me is enough for me." He grinned and added, "Now stop crying. Girls don't look pretty when they cry."

She nodded, her ponytail bobbing with the movement and she said quietly, "Ok..."

"It's all good," he said as she continued carrying him in her arms down the hallway. "And don't' fret too much. Orochimaru thought I was a complete idiot when we first met but look at me now! He sometimes even gives me a compliment. As long as you don't give up, you'll be the number one best medic ninja and he'll see that. Orochimaru isn't blind you know."

She cheered up slightly. "Thank you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled. But on the inside, he knew that the reason why she cheered up was because she was thinking about the fact that Orochimaru would see her become the best medical ninja. His friend's opinions clearly held great importance for her. His eyes picked up the shifting color near the ground and he realized that it was one of Orochimaru's snake that was following them but trying to keep out of sight. It confirmed to him that even if Orochimaru was disappointed or irritated at her, he still cared.

Hesitantly, he said, "Hey... is it too mean if I call you flat?" The fact that she made a mention of her lack of breasts did not escape his notice.

Tsunade pouted. "I am twelve so I have started to care about how I look. It didn't really matter before but now..."

Without thinking, he asked, "Did you get your periods yet?" Obviously, it was the wrong thing to ask as her eyes turned black and she growled.

"Do you want to die?"

"I-I'm sorry! I mean it's just the average age when girls get it unless you're a really late bloomer like you might be-" Tsunade's eyes flashed and he screamed. "AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

* * *

After some more walking, they came upon a large destroyed open area. Grand stairs led the way down to a large empty space before giant intimidating double doors. Cracks ran through the walls and ground and more picture carvings lined the walls. Sand piled in corners and crevices and some clung to the columns. A few viney plants were even crawling up the walls. But most surprisingly, Orochimaru was already there and had even started a small fire. Noticing them, he looked over and said, "The hallway I took also led here." He then tilted his head with a curious look. "By the way, was that you who screamed earlier, Jiraiya? Did you two run into traps?"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya before raising her nose up and giving an annoyed hmph. Jiraiya laughed nervously and patted down his bangs to hide the bruise on his forehead. "Uhhh... let's just say I experienced something scarier than seeing a ghost."

"Ok?" Orochimaru was mildly confused but he shrugged it off and returned to stoking the fire.

Jiraiya grinned and stepped down gingerly as Tsunade stopped carrying him. Walking over, he said, "I guess we'll sleep for abit before continuing?"

Orochimaru nodded before gesturing to where he had put down his backpack. "Put your stuff over there and rest. We'll take turns keeping watch."

Jiraiya sat down beside him and whispered, "Soooooo, did you find out why the torches in the hallways are lit?"

At that, Orochimaru smirked. "Since I got here sooner, I did take the time to inspect and figure it out, Jiraiya."

"So how did they light up?" Jiraiya asked in curiosity. When Orochimaru continued looking secretively pleased, Jiraiya fumed. "Come on tell me. It's not like you're going to keep it as a secret to make secret underground hideouts in the future or something."

Orochimaru merely chuckled in reply and watched as Jiraiya gave up to set up beddings. Beside him, Tsunade tentatively walked over and said, "You're not telling him because you want to let him think that ghosts are still a possibility, right?"

He could see that she was clearly in a much better mood and he replied, "As always, you catch on quickly." He gestured over to where Jiraiya was laying down. "Go to sleep. I'll take first watch."

Tsunade nodded, feeling the air of tension that was still there between them. She was still too proud to admit that she was wrong. On the other hand, waiting for Orochimaru to apologize for being too harsh would be like waiting for the Hokage's mountain to erode to dust. Without another word, she resigned herself to head to bed.

Turning back to the fire, he too remained silent as he chewed on some dry meat strips, letting his two friends sleep in the meanwhile. He was surprised when Jiraiya woke up after a mere three hours of rest and stumbled his way over. "Go back to sleep," he whispered, prodding the fire. "You've lost alot of blood and need to rest."

Jiraiya slapped him on the back as he sat down. "Smartass, you've lost a good amount by donating blood to me. _You_ should go to sleep."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "It's too bad I can't donate some of my brain cells to you, dumbass. Now go back to bed and stop bothering me. I'm not tired yet."

"You're not my momma or sensei, you can't make meeeeeeee," Jiraiya said in a sing-song voice.

Putting his face into his hands, he grumbled, "What do you want?"

"I can't really sleep with all the sand in my pants. Secondly, I have something important I want to talk to you about," said Jiraiya.

"If this is about asking me to come up with more ways to sneak into a hot spring, I will bite you," Orochimaru replied, resting his chin on his hand.

"I'll ask that later. But right now, I want to talk about Tsunade."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. He could count on one hand how many times Jiraiya was actually serious and solemn. So for Jiraiya to look like this, he knew that his friend was not taking the matter very lightly. "She told you what happened?"

"You didn't have to be so harsh to her," Jiraiya replied.

"Hmph." Orochimaru continued staring into the flickering fire and stayed silent.

"She's a girl. You need to be nice to girls. That's what we men are supposed to do," Jiraiya continued, refusing to let up. He added, "Besides, she's your first friend right? You... aren't you afraid that she might be mad at you forever?"

Turning in his seat, he said tiredly, "I don't coddle, Jiraiya. What she's messed up on isn't something that can just be brushed off. In fact, I have the right to be mad at her." He stood up in a huff. "She's acting like a spoiled brat. Quite frankly, I am irritated. I had expected better."

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya said, standing up with him. "You can't be blind. You have to have noticed how much she packed in that bag of hers. She tried."

A sudden hurt look crossed his face and he said, "I hate that word."

Noticing how pained he seemed, Jiraiya said hesitantly, "Did something happen?"

"They said try tried to protect my parents," Orochimaru whispered, his voice barely audible. "They said it's because of war. All I hear is excuses."

"Oro-"

"I'm going to sleep. If you want to stay up so much, you can keep watch-"

Jiraiya grabbed onto his friend and said, "You can't keep letting that event eat at you. Orochimaru, you're never going to get better at this rate."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm sick." Orochimaru struggled to wrench his arm free.

"You are sick," Jiraiya insisted. "Look, I know that after eight years, you still miss your parents. I know you're still bitter on how they died. But you can't put your hurt on those around you, especially Tsunade."

Orochimaru couldn't believe what he was saying. "Jiraiya," he said strickenly, finally pulling his hand free. "I am not that selfish. Do you think I would intentionally hurt her?"

Seeing how sad Orochimaru looked at the accusation, Jiraiya regretted immediately what he had said. Why did he say that? Somewhere in the back of his heart, he knew that Orochimaru cared for Tsunade the most out of all of them. They were not only extremely intelligent and could talk to each other about the most complex of subjects, but in a way, he knew it was true that Orochimaru did know her best. Jiraiya had seen it many times before, where Orochimaru could say no more than a sentence and cheer her up, get her to focus or reassure her, while he could spend hours and it would have no effect. Tsunade... was the last person Orochimaru would ever hurt. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it that way," Jiraiya apologized.

"It's because I care that I say those things to her. I want her to be the best she can be, Jiraiya," he said, his expression pained. "But most of all, I know how devastated she would be if she lost you, me or those she really cared about through some silly mistake. She would blame herself forever."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Orochimaru..."

"You must know, bonds can hurt just as much as they can heal." He pointed to himself. "I am her dark mirror. I don't want her to become like me, who can only look back on the memories of those he lost with a sense of helplessness." His eyes glowed with deep sorrow. "I don't want her to hate herself, the same way I once did."

Jiraiya finally understood why his friend wanted to learn so many techniques. "Is that why you study so hard?" He said in exasperation, "Orochimaru, you were what? Only four? Why would you blame yourself for being unable to help?"

"People hate what they can't have. I wished I had been older, stronger and powerful to have been there to protect my parents. Since I wasn't, I could only look at myself and hate. It was a long and terrible time until I met Tsunade." His expression softened slightly as he thought about the Senju princess. "Now... you know why I acted the way I did towards her. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have said anything."

Jiraiya looked at his friend sadly. "Orochimaru.."

His friend turned his eyes to the ground and added, "Now you can also know this. I can be cold to her because I know that you'll be there to comfort her. Like I predicted, after spending just some time with you, she's cheered up."

Jiraiya shook his head and protested, "But that's not fair for you."

Orochimaru replied solemnly, "When it comes to those one cares about, fairness doesn't matter. I don't mind taking the short end of the stick." He was slightly taken back when he saw Jiraiya tear up. "What?"

Jiraiya wiped at his eyes and blubbered, "You might seem like a complete asshole most of the time, but you really do care."

"Hey!" Orochimaru froze as Jiraiya rushed into his arms. "You're leaving snot all over my clothes idiot!"

"Shaddup you big softie," Jiraiya said, patting his cheek as he wiped his nose on his shoulder.

"I will bite you."

"As if, you're just a big softie- ouch! You really bit me!" cried Jiraiya as he cradled his hand.

"The bite is poisonous too. Those who gets bitten will turn ugly. You'll forever be single now."

Jiraiya squinted at his friend. "Is this another lame attempt at trying to be funny?"

"Hmmm... is it time to wake up?"

The two boys panicked and hastily scrambled to sit back down by the fire.

Tsunade groggily sat up and wiped at her eyes, woken up by loud noises. "What's... going on?" she asked with a yawn. Blinking, she saw the two boys sitting side by side and poking at the fire, their backside to her.

Jiraiya gave her the thumbs up without looking back. "Nothing, I was just talking to Orochimaru and telling him he looks like a girl."

"And you'll grow up to be ugly, chosen of the frogs."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and wiggled back down in her thin green bedroll. When Tsunade fell back asleep, Jiraiya whispered, "Soooooo, when are you going to apologize to her? Someone has to. I'm getting sick of being stuck in the middle."

"Why do I have to be the one to apologize?" Orochimaru scowled.

"Because you're a boy," Jiraiya replied in a matter of fact voice.

Orochimaru stared at him for a minute before saying, "Considering the fact that Tsunade acts like a tomboy and according to you, I'm like a girl, your argument is void. Now keep watch while I go to sleep."

Jiraiya sat there in bafflement and confusion about what his friend just said.

* * *

After a long and restful sleep...

"These doors looks like they're meant to keep people out. As in I THINK WE SHOULDN'T GO IN THERE!" He raised his arms out and walked towards them unsteadily. "I've heard stories about cursed mummies from the sand."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "We've walked by quite a few sarcophagus already and I want to go through there to find the exit. We've already explored a large portion of the place. The way forward is the only path we haven't checked yet."

Jiraiya rapped his knuckles on the double doors. "It's sealed smartass. So too bad."

"Hmph." Taking his sword, he ran up it and stabbed it into the slit of the double doors. Falling down, he dragged his sword with him and pulled it out. "Tsunade."

Stepping up to the weakened double doors, she cracked her knuckles before reeling back her fist and punching forward. The right side flew open to reveal another long hallway with lit torches and she blew the dust off her hand. "Too easy."

"Let's hurry," Orochimaru said tonelessly. "We've no time to waste."

Jiraiya was confused when Orochimaru held out his hands towards him. "What?"

"I'm carrying you," he said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ahhhhhh no. I'd rather-" He let out an angry outburst when Orochimaru wordlessly scooped him up in his arms and ran. "Hey! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU GIRLY SNAKE!"

"Look, there's a ghost," Orochimaru lied.

Jiraiya screeched and hugged his neck. "Where where where?!"

Tsunade couldn't help but laugh behind her hand as she followed the two. After awhile, they came upon a long tan stone bridge that stretched over a sea of darkness below. The bridge was beautifully decorated with stone archways on the side. At the end of the bridge, the ledge led to a massive pair of stairs and pictures of fierce lions adorned the walls around them. All of a sudden, the light of the torches intensified and the shadows of the place grew sharper. A sudden clanking sound could be heard from some kind of hidden mechanism before a loud thud echoed through the place, making the bridge shake and rumble.

"Tsunade!" Orochimaru shouted as he came to a stop with Jiraiya in his arms. Before them was a giant boulder rolling towards them on the big bridge.

"After this long, I'm not too surprised that we finally managed to activate a trap," she said as she jumped in front of them. Raising back her fist, she pushed all of her chakra to it and punched forward to shatter the house size boulder to bits.

"Keep running," instructed Orochimaru as the walls opened up to shoot arrows at them. "Jiraiya, stop pulling on my hair. I can't concentrate." Jumping up and running on the arches, he managed to avoid most of the projectiles. The only one that did hit him, hit his hair that danced behind him. As for Tsunade, she swung herself down and ran on the underside of the bridge to avoid the arrows since she had the best chakra control and could easily fight against the gravity. Once she reached the end of the bridge, she jumped up to rejoin them. Hurriedly, they scrambled up the stairs and burst through the door to a large square room. The walls were inlaid with carvings of red birds and the feathers sparkled from rare gems and gold. But all of a sudden, holes appeared in the walls from where the bird's beaks were and the temperature in the room spiked up. Behind them, the doors they came through slammed shut with a loud clang.

"Those are phoenixes," Tsunade said as she pressed her back to Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya, you're up."

"Heh." Jiraiya grinned as Orochimaru let him down. Forming a few hand seals, he shouted, "Ninja Art: Needle Jizo!" His white hair extended to wrap around the three of them protectively. In the safety of his diamond hard hair, they could still feel the intense heat as the fire sprayed out at them from the walls. After five minutes of intense heat, the room finally let up and Jiraiya released his technique, panting from the amount of chakra he had to use to protect them. The room rumbled and slowly, a wall slid upwards to reveal a new path for them to take.

"We're probably almost at the end or at least somewhere important for all of these traps to activate," said Orochimaru as he scooped Jiraiya back up and continued running.

"Can't wait to see a blue sky again. I'm sick of this dank place," grumbled Tsunade as she kept pace with him. Up ahead was another pair of doors with a man and woman carved onto each one. They were both facing each other and their hair was pure white. Their clothes were golden in color and their hands seemed to be raised up towards a symbol of the sun and moon. As they neared it, the floor suddenly collapsed beneath them and they fell downwards towards a pit of spikes. Tsunade screamed and closed her eyes. "Help!"

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya.

"Tsunade! I'm coming!" Quickly, Orochimaru stretched his right arm to grab the ledge. The other arm held onto Jiraiya and with his tongue, he lashed it out to catch her around the waist.

Swinging from his tongue, Tsunade gulped as her feet were mere inches away from the spikes. "That... was too close."

"Hurry and get us up Oro," Jiraiya said, holding onto his friend tightly. "I think I'm slipping!" He clung onto Orochimaru's neck even tighter.

"Imf frying. Or both heavy," panted Orochimaru as he struggled to pull his tongue back in and reel Tsunade up. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally managed to pull all of them up and he breathed heavily, kneeling on the cold stone.

"You know Oro," Jiraiya said, patting his heart, feeling like it was beating a mile a minute. "If all three of us weren't so good, our asses would have been dead by now."

"It's also because we look out for each other pervy no brain," Tsunade said, taking a big gulp of water from her water bottle and gasping for breath.

Orochimaru stilled at her words and slowly nodded. "Yes... you're right. We're a team." He looked at the two and only friends he had, feeling his throat suddenly constrict. "Tsunade, I'm sorry."

She choked on her water and her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Orochi... maru?" She saw his cheeks turn slightly pink and he looked away from her.

"I'm not sorry about what I said but how I said it," he explained, still keeping his face averted. "If you were anyone else, then we would all be dead. But even if you're mad, you're still prioritizing the mission and our teamwork. We... we work well because in the end, we'll always look out for each other. I shouldn't have made it harder for you to do that. I could have scolded you differently."

"I'm sorry too," Tsunade said loudly, squeezing her eyes together. "You're right to scold me. I could have asked you or Jiraiya to carry some stuff that I missed and I should have known all of our medical information beforehand. Like if you or Jiraiya were allergic to something and I gave you guys the wrong food and you both died, it'd be the stupidest thing ever. My own grandfather would die all over in shame. From now on, I'll know both of your medical histories like the back of my hand." She rubbed at her eyes. "Don't mind scolding me if I mess up, Orochimaru. I need to keep getting better and make sure that nothing ever happens to you two."

"Tsunade," he said, slightly happy that in the end, his words did make her grow up somewhat.

"You can be mean and honest," Tsunade hiccoughed. "I know that in the end, you care for me and will protect me."

"You're the last person I'd want to see get hurt," Orochimaru admitted honestly.

Tsunade smiled and her own cheeks also turned pink. "Thanks Orochi."

Jiraiya scowled as he sat between them. "What am I? Chopped livers?" He blushed when Tsunade hugged him and Orochimaru put an arm around his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be the same with any of us missing," said Orochimaru, his golden eyes genuine and sparkling as he looked at his two friends. "Come on. Let's keep going," he said.

"I'll walk for a few minutes. My legs are getting stiff." At the doors, Jiraiya said warily, "You think there are more traps?"

Orochimaru made a face. "If there is one more trap in there, I will blow this place up when I'm older."

Tsunade couldn't help but giggle as she pushed in the door. They braced themselves as a sudden chill penetrated the air and all of the torches turned blue. Cold fog rushed out past their feet and it chilled their very bones. Looking around with a sudden awful feeling in her gut, she said, "What just happened?"

"The room." Orochimaru walked in and scanned the room cautiously. It was completely empty beside the large picture carving on the wall. Some kind of crystal was embedded into the ceiling, making it look like a starry night sky. The blue light of the torches also made the picture on the wall sparkle and Orochimaru realized that it wasn't actually carvings, it was painted on. But after so long, the ink wasn't faded in the least. Intelligible words were scribbled on top and on the bottom, were images of monstrous beasts with tails. Each were terrifying to behold, and their very eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul. It was if the pictures wanted to come to life and devour him whole.

"What are these pictures even saying?" Tsunade squinted, trying to decipher the pictures on the crumbling stone wall.

Jiraiya chewed on his bottom lips and said, "This... doesn't feel right. No, it feels very wrong. There's something about the writing and pictures that makes me feel like my gut is being pulled at."

Orochimaru took a slow step forward and narrowed his eyes at the inscriptions. Ten beasts each with a different number of tails that ranged from one to ten, while a man stood in the center. Up above was a blood red sun? "It looks like a story of some sort," he said quietly.

"I feel slightly sick just from standing near it." Tsunade put some space between her and the drawings with a disgusted face, her head heavy.

Jiraiya gasped. "I get it now... there's alot of natural energy around that thing. But it's twisted."

Orochimaru crossed his arms and said with interest, "And how did you come to know about natural energy, Jiraiya?"

"I'm training to be a sage at Mount Myoboku!" Jiraiya grinned proudly. "Once I become one, I'll beat even you."

"Hmph." He ignored the last part and continued staring at the wall, unable to pull himself away from it. There was something so terribly captivating about the words. Words preserve memories, understanding and wisdom. Techniques invented ages ago continue to be passed down and history serve as a constant reminder to progress. Whatever those words were saying, he was certain that they were important. As he tried to decipher the words using all the knowledge he had, he suddenly froze and looked over at Tsunade.

She caught his eyes and asked, "What is it Orochi?"

"Your necklace." He faced her and said, "Remember what I said when we were taking the Chunin exam, at the second stage?"

She blinked and pulled out her necklace. Holding the glittering sea-green jewel, she stared at it before saying, "It augments my grandfather's powers over tailed beasts." She turned to the wall and said, "Are these... the tailed beasts?"

"It's a possibility. We'll have to ask your grandmother for more details."

Jiraiya piped up. "Why didn't you ask for more details before?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Lady Mito seemed uncomfortable about the subject so I refrained from doing so. After awhile, it just slipped my mind." He narrowed his eyes at the red sun. "Doesn't that look like an eye to you? Almost like a Sharingan?"

Tsunade quipped, "Sharingan eyes don't look like that."

Pressing his lips together, he grew more uneasy but at the same time, his curiosity grew with it. "There is something about the twisted natural energy that seems to... it's trying to reach out to us."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Jiraiya asked hesitantly.

"Call it research curiosity," Orochimaru answered. Slowly, he touched his chest. "But there is something about this thing that calls to all of us in the most ancient and primitive way and I want to know why."

"Uhhh..." Jiraiya stared at him blankly.

Tsunade said softly, "Fear. It invokes fear in all of us."

Orochimaru added darkly, "The one emotion that supersedes everything else save for desire. The fact that three different people are all feeling the same thing even though we don't even know what this means is something to take note of." He reached into his sleeve for an empty scroll. Unraveling it, he bit into his thumb and began copying down the words and pictures on the wall.

Tsunade watched as he rolled it back up and locked it with three different seals. When he was done, he swallowed it whole and she knew that he was taking this incredibly seriously. He only ever swallowed things he considered important.

Jiraiya said loudly, "Ok so can we go now? This place is just getting creepier and creepier." He let out a yelp and stumbled backward. Pointing to the ground, he stammered, "L-look! Ghost!"

"What?" Tsunade and Orochimaru both bent down to the ground and waved aside the fog. Underneath their feet, protected by thick glass, was the body of a woman and man. Their hair was snow white and their skin was pale, frozen by the ice that had preserved their features. "No clan I know of has such features," murmured Orochimaru. He rapped his knuckles on the glass and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't even glass."

"Eh?" Tsunade wiped at its surface. "How is it not glass?"

"Punch it, hime."

"What! But what if-"

"It won't break," reassured Orochimaru.

She took in a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. Reeling back her fist, she punched downward. To her surprise, nothing happened. If it had been glass, it should have shattered.

"This thing," said Orochimaru, rapping on it, "Is actually draining our chakra." Standing up, he said, "Let's get out of this room. It's probably the most dangerous room in this entire ruin."

Jiraiya pulled on his hair. "But we've already been everywhere now. How are we gonna get out?"

Orochimaru pointed to the right wall. "Do you both see that? Part of it is sticking out." He also held out his hand, showing his glistening fingers. "There's also water on the floor. Water is seeping in here in mist. Add in the fact that we saw some viney plants where we slept last night, there's an underground river. If we can follow it, we can get out."

"I got it." Walking over to the right wall, Tsunade also broke it down and they were all delighted to see another path revealed. This one was hidden and raw in form, leading off to deep darkness.

"We've found our underground cavern beneath a buried ancient ruin. Time to leave." Grabbing a torch, Orochimaru waved them forward. As Tsunade and Jiraiya walked on ahead, he looked over his shoulder one more time, shelving away the memory of this room.

* * *

On the outside, on top of the tallest sand dune ever...

"That is suicidal, Jiraiya. I'm not going to slide down this," Orochimaru said emotionlessly.

Behind them was the entrance of the secret passage they had used to crawl out of. Below them was the endless sea of sand and in the distance, they could see the Sand village. Jiraiya at the moment was pointing to the wooden and wrecked door he had pulled off once they crawled out. "Come on Oro, it'll take us forever to walk."

"No. Besides, there's three of us and that door can only hold one properly," Orochimaru pointed out.

Tsunade tapped on her chin. "Jiraiya has a point. The village is practically in sight. If we run or walk down this sand dune, we risk rolling anyways." She pulled on his sleeve. "Come on! It'll be fun too."

He rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to use that door to slide down anyways? I said it's not going to fit us to use as a sled."

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "I got it!"

Five minutes later...

"Are you kidding me?" grouched Orochimaru. He was carrying Jiraiya in his arms again and he was also piggybacking Tsunade while trying to balance himself on the flat door.

"Remember, focus your chakra and make sure your feet sticks to the door," she instructed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his backpack on her back and her side bag secured.

He eyed the immense drop and said wryly, "I still think this is a horrible idea. I've never 'sandboard' in my life in the first place."

From his arms, Jiraiya peeked down and said, "You know... I'm starting to have second thoughts too."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You two are such wimps. Hya!" She immediately leaned forward and the three of them went streaking down the giant sand dune. Jiraiya screamed his head off and Orochimaru felt like his heart was beating so hard it might just fly out of his chest. The only one who seemed to be enjoying this was Tsunade as she hugged herself close to him and laughed in delight as they sped down the sandy slope. "This is so fun!"

"That's because you're not the one carrying two other persons and trying to keep balance so that we won't die hime!"

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Abit of hint and reference to episode 322/chapter 560 of Naruto Shippuden where Orochimaru and Kabuto conducts research for years on the stone tablet regarding the Ten Tails and the infinite Tsukiyomi. Orochimaru in the future, always seems to have a fascination with lost knowledge like seeking the ruins of the Uzumaki clan and he does know about the Uchiha shrine hiding that tablet. Will reveal and explain more, especially as to why he joined the Akatsuki.

\- I will now be updating on either Monday or Thursday. Maybe both (twice a week) if I'm really inspired. (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

-I've also updated my fic picture. Uhhhh... you dear readers can download it next week if you like it (I think I messed upppppppppp) when I finish up more touches and upload it to deviantart.

-When Oro bit Jiraiya, it's a big of a laughing gag when he gives people the curse mark and makes them ugly. And it's also a nod to when he bit Jiraiya during the search for Tsunade in the future.

(ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ Elloooo Felikowy! Ah I remember the Forest of Death back in Naruto. The oppresive and tense atmosphere was so good. I'm glad you enjoyed that imposter scene my friend. Yes indeed, the last chapter did indeed hint at the second shinobi war in the future. I'm so glad you noticed! You have a keen eye. I'll try to reveal more about the political situation between the five villages soon.

o(^^o) huehuehue, there will be plenty of very bloody fights in the future hxshigaki76. I will do my best to write them out and I'm happy you enjoyed. The Legendary Sannin do live in a very bloody time. It's not as bad as Hashirama's time where kids as young as 7 die in war, but it's definitely still a harsh time. Like how Orochimaru would say, if the world is cold, he'd be even colder to survive. ;)

(ノ￣ω￣)ノ Indeed, I tried to write the last chapter in a very dark and depressing direction. I'm glad you can feel that JigokuShoujosRevenge. Life will always have its up and downs, and I try to showcase that as best as I can my friend.

⊂(´・ω・｀⊂) Huggles ileangie23. Yes, Jiraiya is so loveable. Out of the three, I do love his heart best. It takes someone special to chase after Orochimaru for more than a decade. And thank you for the compliment about the fight. I tried to portray how ruthless Orochimaru is against those he doesn't care about since he values survival so much. And yes you are correct on why he is angry! :D Its out of fear for both Jiraiya's wellbeing and for Tsunade's future. He only wants what's best for her but he's not the most sensitive person out there. It is indeed thanks to him though, that Tsunaed and Jiraiya both grows as one views him as a rival to surpass and the other wants to keep up (like how Sakura tries to keep up with her team. In my opinion, Tsunade is 10x better than her though lol). But most importantly, Jiraiya helps them grow as well by having such a golden heart. Thank you very much for the congratulations! Oh wow that's so cool. I wish I had musical talent lol. Hope you'll have time later to pick up the flute more.

(≧▽≦) I'm happy for the comment that I kept Tsunade in character BlackLady777. I'm slightly spoiled myself so I tried to think about how I'd react if I was in her shoes haha. But yep, I highly doubt anyone besides Orochimaru in the entire village, would have the guts to say such brutal honest truths to the Senju princess. She really does need moments like that to grow. And about the fight last chapter, he is certainly cruel but that stems from the fact that he doesn't believe in mercy for enemies, especially since his parents were killed by people from outside the village. Oh oh, and a very cool chapter about puppets will come up soon (Chiyo) so I hope you'll enjoy when it comes friend. Nawaki... poor baby. :( He still had that cute kid blush when he died... Poor Oro too.

(=^_^=) oh new reader. Hello Azarune. Uhhhh... you might want to read in order for things to make sense friend. Anyways, the story will follow the cannon universe as close as possible. It's sort of a story to analyze Orochimaru and promote the Orotsu ship in a way that would make it realistic and based off canon material. From the looks of what happened so far in the manga though, it looks like Orochi might be getting that happy ending! And with Tsunade... huehuehue *giggles in the background* Thank you for the best wishes!

(*≧∀≦*) oh yay, another new reader. Hi LordRevan66! Omg I know what you mean! There was so few Orotsu fics out there. That's why I was inspired to write this to help support the ship as well as try to analyze my favorite character from the Naruto series. And I should be the one thanking you for reading and for your support friend. Thank you!


	21. Flirting

"This is not going to work. This is not going to work. This is not going to work!" Orochimaru shouted as his knees buckled on the door they were using to slide down the giant sand dune. His eyes widened at the large rocks reaching up through the golden sparkling sand, coming into view.

On his back, Tsunade said loudly, "Angle your body!"

"Hime, I'm carrying you on my back and Jiraiya in my arms, along with 3 packs. I can't even move my neck!" Orochimaru retorted.

"I got it!" Jiraiya whipped out a kunai with an explosive seal and threw it at the rocks. A massive explosion blew them all to pieces and all three of them coughed as they rushed through the black smoke. Jiraiya snorted as he saw his friends' soot covered faces. "You two look funny."

"Take a look at yourself too pervy no brain," Tsunade said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes before returning his focus to his sandboarding. It actually wasn't too hard after awhile. If he applied pressure correctly or tilted forward, he found that he could actually control the thing almost decently. As they sped down the beautiful glittering sand dune, he found himself smiling slightly. The wind rushing past them was warm and fresh, the sun was a brilliant gem in the blue sky and he had to admit, it was kind of fun. Another drop loomed into view and he braced his knees. "Hold on."

Tsunade yelped in glee as they zipped past a sloping jump and flew through the air. She hugged Orochimaru's neck tightly, enjoying the experience with immense delight. "Do something else Orochi!"

"Fine."

She cheered when he put more pressure on the back of his heel and instead of going in a straight line, they now went from side to side. Jiraiya grinned as he held out a hand to the sand being sprayed out from beneath their door board and rained down on their heads, glittering like gold dust. But then...

"HOLY SAGE OF TOADS!" Jiraiya screamed and pointed to a person laying in the sand before them. It seemed like a woman who was either in her early thirties or late twenties. Half of her short lilac hair was down and the rest was pulled up into a small bun on the top of her head. She wore a Sand forehead protector and for her outfit, she wore a long dark robe that covered her entire body, with a light purple scarf style collar.

Beside her was a concerned man who was shaking her, wearing the exact same outfit except his collar was light blue.

"Chiyo? Chiyo? Are you dead?" asked the man, scratching at his turban covered head. He nearly jumped as she sat up in a flash and laughed.

"Haha! Got you again Ebizo!" Chiyo adjusted the half bun on her head and said calmly, "As if I could die from a heatstroke."

"STARS ALMIGHTY!" Ebizo pointed to the three kids zooming straight for them on some kind of wooden board.

"DO SOMETHING SMARTASS!"

"STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR IDIOT!"

"WE'RE GOING TO HIT THEM OROCHI!"

With everything he got, he pushed his chakra to his feet and sent them flying off the board. It shot out from under their feet and they flew through the air, narrowly missing a bunch of cacti as they rolled unceremoniously to a stop on top of each other, with Tsunade on the bottom, him in the middle and Jiraiya on top. The board that was still flying, however, struck Ebizo in the gut and knocked him backwards into the sand.

"Ebizo!" Chiyo rushed over to her brother as the three kids groaned and struggled to untangle their limbs from each other.

"You bit me again!" cried Jiraiya, cradling his elbow.

"You nearly knocked out one of my teeth," Orochimaru said as he clutched at his mouth.

Tsunade brushed the sand off her outfit and shouted, "You both squashed me! Now I'll be flat forever!"

The three jumped when the woman stormed over to them. "You morons knocked out my brother! Who the hell goes sandboarding in a freaking desert in the first place?!"

Tsunade snapped back at being called a moron. "We already tried to miss you guys. It's your brother's fault for not ducking a giant door, you old hag!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD HAG!"

"You must be blind too, old hag!" Tsunade stuck her tongue out. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to get to Suna to deliver a very important scroll."

Chiyo paused. "You three... are the ones from the Leaf?" She crossed her arms and said haughtily, "No wonder it took so long that I had to get sent out here to fetch you. Konohagakure must be lacking in manpower if they're sending some little brats out on such an important mission."

Orochimaru held out a hand to silence Tsunade before she could yell. "We were ambushed and had to take a detour." He said lightly, "For our beloved allies, we did our best to protect your appeasement gift. I'm certain the Kazekage will understand, especially since we've brought him something extra."

At this, both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over at him questioningly. What was he talking about when he mentioned extra?

Chiyo scoffed. "Good to see that at least some brats from the Leaf have some brains. If you want to preserve this alliance, you should put in the effort."

"It's not like our village is dependent on yours!" Jiraiya said angrily, mad at her for implying that their village was desperate for this alliance.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru cut in calmly. When Jiraiya stood down, he said to Tsunade, "Heal that man, hime. Then we can be on our way and return home faster. This desert and land have nothing worthwhile to see anyways."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both snickered at the look on Chiyo's face at his underhanded insult. "Oki," said Tsunade, skipping over to the man.

Chiyo bit on her lips and eyed the pale boy with strange yellow eyes warily. Something about that boy... did not seem right. In fact, there was something sinister about the way he was smiling behind his long black hair. Whatever this 'extra' thing was that he mentioned, was probably not good.

* * *

Tsunade couldn't help but feel uneasy as she entered the Kazekage's office with her teammates. The room was spacious, with some large cacti in pots to serve as decoration. Some of them even had blooming pink flowers, adding a sweet and delicate scent to the air. The room was circular in nature, with the Kazekage's desk at the forefront and on top of a rich burgundy rug, patterned with golden stitching. Two small windows behind his chair let in a steady stream of sunlight. As they came to a stop before the desk, she took in his appearance. He was a good-looking young man with dark blue and stylishly spiked hair and very sculpted face. He wore a clean and wrinkle free blue and white robe that was also similar in style to Chiyo and Ebizo and his narrow eyes were yellow in color.

A gentle nudge sent her and Jiraiya's way, made them realize that they were staring in a rather rude manner and they quickly followed after Orochimaru as he made a polite half-bow. "We are honored, Lord Kazekage," Orochimaru said in a practiced tone.

"I am glad that the Hokage's own students made it safely through my harsh desert," the Kazekage said in a manner that showed zero sincerity and only spoken out of etiquette. He leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together, critically looking them over. "It would seem that the other group from your village did their job well in diverting attention from you, considering you three seem to be in fine shape." He held out a hand. "The scroll is safe, I presume?"

Tsunade hastily reached into her side bag and pulled out the locked scroll. But she was surprised when Orochimaru held out a hand to stop her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiyo asked, standing beside the Lord Kazekage, whose own eyes were narrowed.

"What happened to the Leaf's Jonins?" Orochimaru asked quietly, his expression unreadable.

"All dead or missing, except for two who are currently recovering at our hospital," answered the Kazekage.

Orochimaru folded his hands behind his back and said quietly, "No captured enemies to answer for this? Or any hint to who is responsible for trying to sabotage our alliance?"

Chiyo rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't that be something to reflect on your Jonins' incompetence?"

Tsunade bristled with anger. How dare that old hag mock the sacrifices and efforts made by the people of their village. Jiraiya too was rigid with rage.

"Actually no. It reflects on your village's lack of security and control." All eyes were immediately on Orochimaru as he said that.

This time, it was Ebizo who spoke up. "You would outright insult your allies like this, in the presence of the Kazekage himself?"

Orochimaru ignored him and pressed on. "I've had to take down nearly a dozen attackers and then crawl through a lost ruin with my friends to get here. My tolerance for social graces is low, especially when my village is suggested to be lacking." He gestured to the window. "I've captured and kept one of my pursuers alive. Shall I summon her here to demonstrate whose fault this truly was?"

The Kazekage rested his chin on his laced fingers and said lowly, "You are suggesting that my village and people are responsible for the attacks and for trying to sabotage this alliance, child. This means you are suggesting that I myself, have a hand in this. You'd better have solid proof, otherwise,there will be dire consequences, even if the Hokage is your teacher."

"I would never blame you, Lord Kazekage," Orochimaru replied. "I do blame your ninjas who aren't doing a very good job of keeping order for you." He bit his thumb and swiped it across his palm. "Manda." Slamming his palm down on the ground, his purple snake appeared in a flash of smoke, making Chiyo and Ebizo tense and ready themselves to go on the offensive.

The snake flicked out its forked tongue a few times before saying, "About time. I don't think she'd last much longer, Orochimaru."

"I got sidetracked in a lost and ancient tomb." Orochimaru jerked his head at the ground. "Spit her out and leave, Manda. I'll feed you when I get back to my village."

Manda opened its jaws wide open and slowly, the body of a girl with blonde hair emerged and slid out, covered in raw and open sores, with her black outfit ripped and burnt off in several places. Tsunade said, "Those are acid burns. She was inside Manda's stomach but she wasn't stored safely."

"There is no need to safely store an enemy," Orochimaru said tonelessly as Manda disappeared. He readied a hand seal and his eyes darkened. "Awake."

The girl curled inward and whimpered, cradling her stomach. "Please... please stop, it hurts."

Orochimaru lowered his hand and said, "Lift your head and speak to the Kazekage. Tell him what you told me. Or would you like me to continue?"

"Kill me," sobbed the girl. "Just kill me. Please, I can't do it myself-" She screamed when Orochimaru made the same hand seal with one hand and curled into a fetal position.

"This pain can be stretched over a long period of time, and I have no empathy towards those trying to stir up a war. Speak now, or I will triple this pain."

She thrashed on the rug and gripped it with white hands. "Lord... Kazekage... we only wanted... to help the village. This alliance does not benefit... us." She struggled to sit up. "The land given to us by the Leaf from the first Kage Summit is fertile... but it's become a battleground by both villages... We have suffered through five years of drought... and Konoha never sends aid. Our last joint mission ended up with all of our... own ninjas dead while they got away with scratches. Every year, their power grows and we stagnate. This doesn't have to be." She doubled over in pain when Orochimaru snapped his finger.

"Get on with it," he said impatiently.

With tears of pain streaming from her eyes, she choked out, "We tried to ruin this mission. If it fails, the other villages will doubt Konoha's sincerity and give us an opening. This is a lie of an alliance and is only holding our people back from a better future. We have Shukaku! We can win and take what they selfishly will not share-"

The three watched as she dropped backward, dead with a senbon between her eyes.

Chiyo lowered her hand. "A traitor. She deserves no mercy."

Orochimaru smirked, knowing she had killed the girl to hide any further information that could be leaked and to protect any others that may be involved. It was obvious that the girl was not capable of resisting his torture and would spill everything. He definitely would have to research on whoever this 'Shukaku' was later. But it was quite unfortunate that they were alittle late in trying to salvage precious information. After all, he liked being prepared. Silkily, he said, "Agreed. To disrupt the peace of the Shinobi World is inexcusable. My teacher and Kage of the Leaf will trust with absolute confidence that Lord Kazekage will eliminate the rest of these traitors."

The Kazekage's lips were thin as he said, "You know where the rest are then, child?"

"Of course. I had a talk with her before." He reached out and took the scroll from Tsunade's hand and reached into his own sleeve for a map. "I've marked their location on here. She said around fifty names, so we shall be expecting fifty names."

Looking at the scroll and map, the Third Kazekage said, "Tell me, how did you manage to torture such information out of her. She clearly was ready to even die to try and stop herself."

Orochimaru stepped back and gestured to the body. Slowly, a snake emerged from her mouth and crawled away towards one of the cabinets. "If she tries to kill herself, the snake would paralyze her with its poison. Death was never an option. As for the pain, I can control the rate at which my snake would nip at her insides. There is few who would not speak the truth."

"You have talent, and the ruthlessness needed to survive in the Shinobi World," noted the Kazekage. "The Hokage is lucky to have you as a student."

Shaking his head, Orochimaru replied, "On the contrary, my lord Kazekage, I was lucky to have him as my teacher. I learned to love my village under him."

The Kazekage gave a curt nod. "It is from love that hate originated from. Loyalty to one's village is heavy burden at times." He waved them off. "We are done here. I am sure you'll have a safe journey back this time..." Once the door closed, he said, "Lady Chiyo, dissect that body and analyze it. Ebizo, gather a team and go to the location marked on the map."

"My lord," protested Ebizo. "Surely we won't turn on our own. They were only trying to do what was best."

"They almost ruined everything," he sighed, running a hand through his dark blue hair. "They will be punished but I won't kill them. Use our condemned prisoners and jailed enemies. They will be the scapegoats. This village can not lose any more good men or women. We are already dropping in military power."

When they left and walked down the long hallway, Jiraiya said in a pissed off tone, "Tell me my stomach wound and blood loss was making me hallucinate. But did you really just shove a snake into a girl's stomach and had it eat her from the inside!"

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru said with a steel edge to his voice. "I will say this once and once only. So listen closely and remember it well." His hands by his sides clenched into fists, the knuckles cracking. "I will do whatever it takes and sacrifice as many people as needed to prevent a war. If the death of one, ten, or a hundred can prevent a war that will result in the thousands of people dying, then so be it."

"A wrong does not make a right," argued Jiraiya.

"Then tell that to the interrogation squad back at our village," Orochimaru snapped back. "Tell that to the Anbu who carry out assassinations. We are ninjas of Konohakagure. Our duty is to protect the village and that will involve blood, tears, and force."

Jiraiya shook his head. "When people like you say things like 'It's for the greater good', good people die."

At this, Orochimaru laughed; hollowed and bitter. "Good people die every day, Jiraiya. More will die when it's war"

Tsunade spoke up softly. "Orochimaru, what is happening?"

He said solemnly, "Peace is crumbling. The economic disparity is becoming obvious and to counter that, soon, there will be territory dispute." He asked, "Tsunade, how does a village make money?"

"By taking on missions and expanding territory. The more territory occupied, the faster industries grow and raw materials are obtained. With more wealth and power, the village gets stronger and is capable of handling more dangerous missions with higher pay," she answered.

"Exactly." He came to a stop and peered out of the window, looking at the poor and dust bitten village below them. "Every village takes care of their own. Suna is poor, but that is not our problem and they do not trust us enough to ask for aid, thinking we'll use it to get back at them. So, they and the other villages who aren't as prosperous as ours will start to grow bitter and envy us. They will either have to find some way to technologically innovate to make money... or the simpler way is to go to war." He lowered his voice. "I lost enough in the first war. I refuse to see a second war happen."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both shared a look before coming closer to him, their hearts heavy about his ominous words and the future waiting for them. Jiraiya started, "Before, I might have hated you for what you've done. I still don't like it, but I can understand why now. This world needs to get better, so people like you can stop being a snake to protect us all."

Orochimaru sighed as he looked away from the window. "The world will change... or it will end before it does. But people fear change and many will fight against it. All we can do is watch for now."

* * *

Four years later...

Orochimaru began to specialize in assassination techniques and poison. Along with his vast knowledge of techniques, he was a nightmare on the battlefield. Those who weren't fell by poison or a strike from the shadows had to deal with elemental attacks of all types. When he wasn't honing his skills as a ninja, he would spend his time doing research. Whatever it was he was researching, no one really knew but he spent alot of time at Tsunade's mansion to talk to her grandmother. Tsunade didn't really mind, as she was just happy to have him over for dinner and sleepovers so often.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, found great pleasure in infiltration and intelligence gathering, and he was surprisingly very good at it as well. He relished in the fact that he could strike from within and hit a single weak spot, to avoid full on frontal battles that would result in more deaths on either side. He was also proud of the fact that with just some infiltration and data gathering, he could take down enemies through blackmail and bribery, instead of resorting to violence. As his skills grew, so did his boldness and skills at hiding and cloaking himself to peek at girls in hot springs. Every hot spring within miles of Konohagakure now banned him from its premises. Of course, that has never stopped him from 'data gathering'.

Last but not least, Tsunade, through strict training and under the guidance of her grandmother, was fast becoming one of the best medical ninjas of the village. Motivated to be a great healer like her grandfather and to protect the village and her friends, she grew at a rapid rate and could mend broken bones in a matter of minutes. But as a medic, she had to be in the back and this frustrated her to no end. Wanting to be on the front line with her friends as well, she began working on evasion whenever she had spare time.

The three of them did well in accomplishing all of their missions during these years. Their efficiency and ability to read and support one another made them the closest and the best team in Konohagakure. Hiruzen Sarutobi never separated them unless it was necessary. First, for something that was working so well, there was no reason to break it. Secondly, Orochimaru hated to work with anyone besides his teammates and Sakumo Hatake. Everyone else annoyed him as he would repeatedly emphasize in his reports that he was 'babysitting' them. He made almost two dozen girls and men cry. Thirdly, Sarutobi was sick of getting complaints about Jiraiya perving on the girls on missions. Jiraiya also had a knack for making other guys realizing their inner pervertedness and desire for pranks. In short, he was a terrible influence on any team he was put on except for the one with Orochimaru and Tsunade. One of the most well-behaved team in the village, after one mission with Jiraiya, ended up becoming master pranksters and the village ended up having to go into a state of emergency when somehow, they unleashed ten bee bombs.

Lastly, Tsunade was extremely vain and was still miffed about being flat. So she hated to be on any team with other girls. She would whine and complain every single time, and slam the door on the way out. After ten broken doors, he stopped putting her on any team with other girls. Alittle similar to Orochimaru, she didn't care much for any other guy she was put with either. They weren't as smart as Orochi,or they're not as funny as Jiraiya, she would say. They're also not as strong as her, she would also emphasize. This ended up making the rest of the male ninjas that escaped from being put with Orochimaru for missions, start questioning their manliness. The therapists and motivational councilors made a fortune because of Tsunade and Orochimaru.

Sarutobi leaned back in his purple chair and tapped on his crystal ball. He was proud of them being the best and most efficient team in the village, even if they were considered to be a bit wacky. Jiraiya, the one with a golden heart and renowned as a super pervert. Tsunade, the one blessed with super strength, a clever mind, but unlucky with gambling and a princess attitude. Orochimaru, the genius who hides his fragile heart under a cold mask and icy smile. Even after all these years, Orochimaru still took a day off of every month to visit his parents grave. Now, his student even made sure to spend time on that same day to come to his office to drink tea or talk with him.

But still, many villagers feared his skills and ruthlessness in accomplishing his missions, not understanding that Orochimaru valued the well-being of the village so much, that he couldn't afford to concern himself with the virtue of his actions. Sarutobi knew that in a way, the only reason why Orochimaru cared about the village was because of his teammates and because his very teacher and father figure was Hokage. He was just saddened that no one else besides his other students and he knew that Orochimaru didn't mind being a snake to protect Konoha. Leaning forward, he waved a hand over his crystal ball to see what his favourite student, and the one he saw as his own son, was doing.

* * *

"You're going to be wearing earrings?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, holding up tomoe-shaped earrings, made out of pure azurite.

Sitting at his kotatsu table in his bedroom, Orochimaru scowled and snatched them back. "What about it?"

"Aren't earrings only supposed to be worn by girls?" asked Jiraiya, leaning back on the slim table resting on the right wall, containing Orochimaru's snake sculptures and picture frames of his parents and their team. After all these years, the room was still the same. A wall scroll depicting a white lily and a white snake coiled around it still served as the only art piece in the room and the tatami mats in his bedroom were still clean. The only difference was that Orochimaru's bookshelf on the left held more scrolls and books than before.

Every other part of the house was pretty much the same as well. The walls were still a creamy sand color, that sorta reminded him of coffee and cream. The lights were more orange and darker than normal light bulbs, more similar to candles than light produced by electricity, to produce that relaxing atmosphere as Orochimaru would call it. His floors of solid dark wood were well taken care of and still gleamed like it was new.

"Unless people are blind, it's quite obvious I am not a female," said Orochimaru, sipping his tea.

His shoji door slid open and Tsunade walked in with a metal basin of hot water and needles in the other hand. Her hair was still tied up its usual messy ponytail but now, she wore a white half shirt and daring short red skirt. All three of them still wore metal protective meshes underneath. Jiraiya wore an outfit that was very similar to his old one, but now with designed flames at the edge of his sleeves. As for Orochimaru, he forgoed his old white yukata for a long sleeved purple shirt and pants, since he was getting sick of people mistaking him for a girl.

"Orochi," she said, calling him by his old nickname as she placed down the water and needles. "You changed your entire outfit style since you were fed up with people mistaking you for a girl. Why are you going to start wearing earrings now?"

While Jiraiya cackled in the background, Orochimaru said, "Hime, even if I'm wearing earrings," he gestured to his body, "People can see that I have a masculine body."

Tsunade blushed slightly. He was right about that part. Though Jiraiya was more muscular and buffed while Orochimaru was more slender, there was no mistaking that toned, firm and lean body as anything else other than masculine. Tsunade returned to the previous subject as she moved the piercing needle back and forth over an open flame. "But why do you want to get your ears pierced to wear earrings?"

"They belonged to my parents. Once I am sixteen, I was supposed to be given them." He looked down at the polished earrings and rubbed his thumb over them.

She smiled, knowing how he felt as she also cared deeply about the necklace her grandfather passed on to her. As always, she was touched by his deep love for his family. It was the biggest reason why he had caught her eyes when they were kids and why she wanted to befriend him, as she also loved and placed her family before everything else. Looking over, she could see that he still kept his family picture close to his futon. What was sweet was that he also had their team picture right beside it, when they were just six years old. Both picture frames shone and were polished, showing that he kept very good care of them.

"Alright, hold still Orochi." She wiped the needle with cleaning alcohol before moving to where he was sitting. He deftly took his long hair in hand, pulling it up and holding it back so she could reach his ears. Gently wiping it clean, she made Jiraiya pass her a marker to mark where the holes would go. Next, she laced his earrings into the piercing needle and began threading it through.

Jiraiya cringed and shivered, trying not to watch. "I hate needles."

"What a baby," Orochimaru said tonelessly, not showing any hint of pain as he stayed still. When she was done, he said, "Jiraiya, could you hold up the mirror for me?"

"What a girly guy," Jiraiya said, grinning as he grabbed a hand mirror and went over to his friend's side.

Orochimaru turned his head this way and that, admiring the delicate earrings that now hung from his ears. Slowly, he smiled. "It looks good. You have my gratitude, hime."

"Remember to keep it clean so it doesn't get infected," Tsunade instructed as she wiped away the blood on his ears and threw the towel into the basin.

"So," said Jiraiya, tossing aside the mirror. "Don't tell me you called us over just for some ear piercing, Oro."

Orochimaru smirked and swept aside his long black hair. "Of course not. I've been stuck writing our last ten mission reports. It's now yours or Tsunade's turn." When Jiraiya moped, he added, "If it's any comfort, I will make lunch. It's to thank Tsunade-hime for her help, and you can't write on an empty stomach."

"That's right. I ain't gonna write if you don't feed me," sang Jiraiya.

"I should probably make healthy _brain_ food since you'll need it for writing the report, " Orochimaru said under his breath, walking out of his bedroom and down the hallway to his open kitchen that was beside the dining room, with its square table and chairs, and a vase of fresh blue and gold flowers to serve as decoration.

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and dumped the basin into his hands. "Go clean this in the bathroom and get your writing utensils out. I'm going to set the table."

"Yes yes princess," Jiraiya said as he walked down the hallway to access the bathroom.

She punched the air in delight and ran out to join Orochimaru in the kitchen. "Once I'm done setting the table, you need any help?" she asked, grabbing some plate and cups.

He smirked as he washed his hands in the sink. "You wish to use me for medical ninjutsu practice? I don't feel like suffering from food poisoning and I doubt Jiraiya would be able to write our mission report if he's puking his guts out."

Tsunade's cheeks swelled up with indignation. "I've gotten better! You won't believe what I can make now."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, you are always full of surprises, hime. I have no doubt about that. But you are a woman who expects quality." He leaned in close and smiled. "So I think it's best if I cook."

Coyly, she batted her eyelashes and said flirtatiously, "I am aware of your many _other_ fine qualities, Orochimaru." They've begun playful flirtations about a few months ago after she initiated the first step. He was confused at first but quickly caught on afterwards, and was delighted by the witty exchanges. She knew he only did it for amusement and not for serious intentions but she was certain that with time, he would realize that she truly liked him. But then again, he had been romantically challenged for the past eight years, so she wasn't so sure at times.

"I do adore compliments. You'll have to tell me of these other fine qualities sometimes, hime." He gave her a charming smirk as he pulled out a pink and frilly apron labeled 'Number One Housewife'. It had been a joke birthday gift that Jiraiya had given him last year. Contrary to being offended, he had been practical and took it in stride, since he needed a new one anyways.

As he tied it into a practiced ribbon behind his back, she asked, "So Orochi... you don't care if a woman is flat or big chested?"

"I don't quite care how big a woman's bosom is. If she will bear me stupid children then it's an absolute turn off," he replied, taking out a frying pan and moving to dig out stuff from his fridge.

She was relieved to hear that and she asked, "You know, we are sixteen now. Have you... ummm... had any interest in any girls? I know that you are becoming quite popular."

He nearly snorted. "Hime, the number of times I've rejected them all, has made me quite infamous, not popular. I'm quite certain by now, everyone in the village is scared of me." He poured in some oil and turned on the heat. When she seemed worried, he said, "Don't fret. It's better to be feared than loved. I find their scared expressions quite amusing."

Tsunade gave him a weak smile. "I'm not afraid of you. You know that, right?"

Orochimaru's eyes crinkled as he looked at her. "If you don't fear me, that means you love me, no?" He openly gave her a one arm hug, treasuring the one he considered to be his best friend.

"Maybe. You're not quite prince charming yet," she teased, returning the hug, pressing her face into his neck. As always, he smelled so nice. The smell of clean soap and fresh air clung to him like a second skin, making her envy the fact that he didn't sweat. "So you're not interested in anyone at the moment then?" she asked as he pulled away to return to cooking.

"Like you said, hime," he answered, taking out some eggs and cracking them into the sizzling pan. "They're all annoying and quite frankly, stupider than even Jiraiya. Every time I pass a group of them, it's pointless gossip, chit chat about make-up, how fat they are or someone's boyfriend is cheating on them. I don't care to spend my time in such company."

"So am I worth it?" Tsunade asked, forgetting about the fact that she was supposed to be setting the table.

Orochimaru openly laughed as he moved to chop up green pepper and onions, and dumped them into the frying pan. "I would pluck the moon out of the sky to spend time with you. You're the only woman in this village smart enough to provide me with stimulating conversations."

She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach and said demurely, "Pluck the moon out of the sky for me? Really? I don't believe you. And why not the sun?"

He grinned, showing a hint of sharp teeth. "Because I'm sure you'll throw a temper tantrum if something more radiant than you is present in the village."

"Oh, so you're calling me radiant?" Tsunade asked, enjoying the flirting.

"Maybe," he said slyly. "If it comforts you, you are easier on my eyes than the sun."

"Hahahahahahah!"

Orochimaru arched an eyebrow when he heard Jiraiya laughing like a maniac from his bathroom. Turning off his stove, he made his way over with Tsunade and he rapped his knuckles on the door. "What are you doing in there, idiot?"

Jiraiya opened it and continued cackling into his hand. "I-I hahahha! I just made your bathroom look nicer, Oro."

Tsunade watched as he shoved Jiraiya aside and went in to look. After a long silence, punctuated by Jiraiya's laughter, Orochimaru said dumbly, "I'm more shocked at the fact that you would carry this around just to stick it on my door."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Oro," said Jiraiya, slapping his friend on the back. "After all, we're already at that age. I'm just trying to open your eyes and get you to see past your books."

"And you think I need to see this in front of my face when I'm on the toilet?" Orochimaru replied, arching an eyebrow.

Extremely curious now, Tsunade pushed into the tight bathroom and squeezed herself in between the two guys. Her eyeballs nearly popped out of her sockets as she stared at a curvaceous blonde woman with the biggest melons she's ever seen. Her hair was tied into two long ponytails and her pink lips pouting in a seductive manner, as she touched the strap of her white bikini. Grabbing the front of Jiraiya's outfit, she pulled him off his feet and began dragging him out of the house. She couldn't beat him up in there since she would risk damaging Orochimaru's property.

"He-hey! Tsunade! Wha-what did I do?!" Jiraiya dug his heels into the floor to try and resist.

"For corrupting Orochimaru's purity! I'll cut off your balls!"

"Are you kidding me?! He's not pure! He's just sexually stupid!"

Orochimaru threw a senbon at Jiraiya's butt, wringing a howl from his lips. "Just because I read scrolls and books on science and techniques instead of porn like you do, doesn't mean I'm 'sexually stupid', you idiot."

Tsunade kicked open the door and struggled to pull Jiriaya out of the safe zone. Seeing his impending death, the white hair teenager struggled even harder to get free. He bit onto Tsunade's hand before trying to scramble back into the house. "You're not getting away!" She grabbed onto his legs but somehow, she ended up pulling his pants off to reveal his red and green frog themed boxer. Falling onto her butt and holding onto his pants, she winced. "Owww!"

Leaning on the frame of his doorway, Orochimaru drawled, "Nice underwear, chosen of the frogs."

"Oh yea! Well look at your apron!" Jiraiya shot back.

"That you bought for me, idiot."

"I didn't think you'd be weird enough to wear it, number one housewife!"

With all the loud noises they had been making, they had attracted the attention of his neighbors, who were laughing quietly behind their hands. Orochimaru looked up as a messenger hawk flew over and he held out an arm to it. Taking the message, he read it and said, "We're being summoned by sensei."

"But it's our day off," whined Tsunade.

"Give me back my pants so we can go," Jiraiya grumbled as he stood up.

"Catch me if you can!"

Orochimaru chuckled as he watched Tsunade leaping onto the roof and dashing off, with Jiraiya madly chasing after her. To the hawk, he said, "We'll be there soon." He let it take off and he headed back inside to take off his apron before going after his teammates.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-In ep 152 of Naruto Shipuuden, Jiraiya's specialities was infiltration and intelligence gathering according to Kakashi.

\- During the First Kage Summit, the First Hokage gave Suna a plot of fertile land near Konohagakure to farm on. The ownership of the land caused many battles between the two villages, according to Gaara Hiden. It makes sense actually. Sometimes, Hashirama should have been more realistic and realized that the people from the Leaf already living on that land, for god knows how long, would be pissed off and not happy about letting other people take it from them, especially those they probably consider enemies from previous battles.

\- The Second Shinobi War was said to have been caused due to economic disparity. In a way, it's similar to when how the great poverty Germany experienced from World War I, caused them to take actions that resulted in World War II

-There is a 19 years age difference with Chiyo and the Sannin. When they're twelve, she is 31.

-I would like to think that at one point in his life, Orochimaru did get abit fed up with being mistaken for a girl. After fifty or so years, he's decided to just go with it and use it for his own amusement. (Hahahaha). Like how when I was a kid, I'd hate the fact that I was so short. Now, I just chuckle when I can move past crowded places so easily since I'm tiny, while my friends struggle behind me xD

\- Ahhh... Orochi and his smooth snake tongue. xD That is how you flirt!

(*＾∀゜) greetings JigokuShoujosRevenge! Haha there's an idea! Oro did like to blow up his labs if people trespassed across them in the future. ;D And I'm glad you like that last room. I tried to make it creepy and I'm glad to hear your confirmation friend.

(〃￣ω￣〃) Indeed BlackLady777 , Orochimaru only shows affection to his team and sensei and doesn't care about anyone else. That is partially attributed to his parents' death, early in the story. He's too afraid of the pain that comes with losing those he forms bonds with, like how his parents died, so he builds a wall to protect himself. After so much time and effort, only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi managed to reach him. Everyone else can only see his outer coldness. Oh yea! It is kind of cute to see Tsunade at that age be insecure about her appearance. Doesn't help that Jiraiya keeps calling her flat lol. Sannin teens are adorabes. Though Sarutobi probably doesn't wanna be around when they hit that awkward age of puberty lol. Ah! I didn't know you have an interest in ancient civilizations. Me too! Will definitely include more of that later my friend. Especially since he's been talking to Lady Mito for a reason ;D And yep, I strangely thought of sandboarding when I was trying to figure out a way to get them to the Sand Village faster. Happy you enjoyed the humor!

(*´∀｀*) I must thank you for favoriting my picture on deviantart, hxshigaki76. Haha and I have to admit, the picture of Orochimaru sandboarding down the sand dune while carrying those two was also stuck in my head while writing this. Must have made for a funny mission report for Sarutobi to read. For any future artworks, it will be on my deviantart account that I posted on my profile friend.

v(^∀^*) thanks for reading and the compliment sagar hussain!

o(^▽^)o it's so cute to have the Sannins work together. They really do deserve the title of the Legendary Three of Konoha to emphasize their great teamwork. I like to think that because their teamwork is so legendary, that the bell test holds so much importance for the future kids. And yep! Jiraiya is sensitive and introspective since he has such a big heart. He's a goofball but out of the three, I think he is the most understanding. Probably why he is able to chase after Orochimaru for more than a decade even after all the terrible things his friends. Such a good teacher for Naruto. And about the dark mirror, exactly my friend. They're both smart, vain (lol), experienced the same losses, put their family before everything else, and achieved immortality in some form (his Edo Tensei and her Regeneration technique) to fight against death. Orochimaru is aware of how similar their minds work, which is why he mentions that he knows her best since he is her dark mirror. And I'll definitely mention more about the tail beasts soon. Hint, Kushina is born when the Sannin are 17 ;D


	22. A Pure Wish that led to Kinjutsu

Sarutobi smoked on his pipe and stared as his three students came in. "Jiraiya... where are your pants?"

"Tsunade threw them into to the river cuz I stuck a dirty poster on Oro's bathroom door."

"Ok..." Deciding that he really didn't want to dig into the matter any deeper, he said, "I have good news for you three. From all your accomplishments, that promotion to Jonin is in reach. In about a month, you should all be promoted. So keep working hard and keep an eye out for a very important mission, my dear students." Sarutobi smiled as Tsunade and Jiraiya cheered, and even Orochimaru seemed pleased. They've all accomplished many important missions for the village and their abilities could not be questioned. They absolutely deserved this.

"Sensei," Orochimaru said politely. "Is that everything you've called us for?" For some strange reason, an uneasy expression crossed his teacher's face.

"Not quite, Orochimaru. I have an important A rank mission for you three. Failure could mean war between the Land of Grapes and Land of Oranges."

Jiraiya was alittle taken back by the severity of the mission. "A war? Really? What are we supposed to do?" Thought of delivery of secret messages, being bodyguards for peace talks, and other scenarios ran through his mind.

"Umm..." Sarutobi's cheeks turned pink and he held out a scroll.

Jiraiya took it in curiosity and rolled it open. Immediately, he burst out laughing. "Hahahahha! What the heck is this sensei!?" He pulled away from Orochimaru and Tsunade when they tried to look. Clutching his stomach, he coughed and rasped, "Oh no, I think I'm dying from laughter." Indeed, drops of tears was actually shining from the corner of his eyes as he howled with laughter.

Orochimaru was confused. How could a mission that might result in war between two lands be funny? "Sensei, what are we supposed to be doing?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his purple sofa chair and said hesitantly, "The two lands decided to marry off their respective prince and princess for peace. It's a very shaky decision, since the Land of Oranges doesn't actually really want this choice. The Land of Grapes has a princess who... isn't quite marriage material. There will be an arranged meeting between the two and the Land of Grapes wanted the prince to be head over heels for their princess to secure the wedding. I heard that the mother of the prince is very critical, and if she doesn't like the princess, this won't work either."

Tsunade raised up her hands in question. "So where do we come in? Do we protect this princess and try to teach her how to be perfect or something?"

"Not quite," Sarutobi said, tugging uncomfortably at his collar.

Jiraiya now revealed the scroll, which was actually a portrait. "This is the Princess from the Land of Grapes! HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHA!"

Tsunade's jaw dropped, unable to believe what she was seeing. It was Orochimaru... in a very rich and flamboyant kimono and delicate pink make-up. No, it was actually a female version of him! The only difference was that the pupils weren't slit-shaped and there was no purple outline, just heavy purple eyeshadow. Beside her, Orochimaru said flatly, "I refuse."

Sarutobi tried to console his student. "If it makes you feel any better, Jiraiya will have to dress up as one of your close female attendants."

At this, Jiraiya raged. "What the hell! I refuse too then! Get Sakumo Hatake to do it!"

"How come both of them have to dress up as girls when the real girl is here!" Tsunade protested. "Where do I come in for this mission?"

Sarutobi rubbed at his temples as the three continued loudly yelling.

Outside of Tsunade's bedroom...

"If it wasn't for the fact that this is one of the mission being evaluated to be Jonin... not in a million years."

Jiraiya laughed as he leaned on the door on the outside with Tsunade, waiting for Orochimaru to change. "Quit whining and hurry up with it. I want to see." When Orochimaru grumbled some more, he cackled and turned to Tsunade. "Sooooo, aren't you worried he would peek at your underwear or something?"

"Peh." Tsunade crossed her arms. "Unlike you, Orochimaru is a gentleman. I've already laid out the outfit on the bed and he just has to change into it. There's no reason for him to dig around in my drawers."

"Ack!"

Hearing Orochimaru cry out, Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged a look before he hit the door. "Hey Oro, you ok?" When no one answered, Jiraiya moved Tsunade behind him before shoulder rushing the door. Orochimaru scowled as he struggled to his feet. "These are the most ridiculous footwear I've ever seen. Who invented this?" He lifted up the hem of his purple and pink kimono, with delicate gold flowers embroidered across it. On his bare feet were really tall geta shoes, nearly twenty centimetres in length. It increased his height by so much, he was now as tall as Jiraiya. Looking up, he was baffled by what he was seeing. "Why are you drooling?"

Jiraiya slowly wiped away the drool. The pink and purple kimono emphasized how slender he was and the big purple ribbon styled obi added a lovely decorative touch to his slim waist. He also never really noticed before how silky and long his friend's hair was, as it fell down like a gorgeous waterfall. "I can't believe I'm saying this but... you're actually really hot." He choked when Orochimaru lashed out his long tongue to strangle him.

"Co ark you alling hawt!"

"But you're fugly on the inside," Jiraiya rasped as his face turned purple.

After Tsunade managed to pull the two boys away from each other, she sighed and put her hands on her hips. "This is going to be such a pain."

Orochimaru crossed his arms and huffed as he sat on her golden bed, his head brushing against the translucent yellow canopy. "This is absolutely ridiculous. Just because I have domestic skills and can play a flute, I don't see why I have to be assigned such a mission."

"Hey Oro, you gotta sit with your legs closed together," Jiraiya sniggered. "That's how girls sit."

Golden eyes narrowed in his direction. "I am a man. I can't sit with my legs pressed together. It's too uncomfortable."

"Well now you're going to be Princess from the Land of Grapes." Jiraiya wagged a finger. "So close those hairy legs Oro."

"I will murder you in your sleep," Orochimaru threatened.

Tsunade turned and said, "Jiraiya, you're going to have to dress up as a female attendant too. So you're going to have to close your legs when you sit." She pointed to the other outfits laying on the bed. "I'm closer to Orochimaru's size so he can borrow my clothes. But you're too tall, so I had to grab some of my grandmother's and mom's clothes."

Jiraiya groaned, not happy that he was going to have to practice on having to act girly with Orochimaru for a few day before they head out for the mission. But then he perked up and said, "Hey Tsunade! If I'm a better girl than Orochimaru, will you go out with me?"

Tsunade's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Sureeeee. But you'll have to go on a date with me in a dress."

Jiraiya slumped over. "You're so cruel woman."

Ten minutes later...

Orochimaru hugged himself uncomfortably as he stood outside the bedroom door with Tsunade. If her parents, grandmother, or worse, her brother Nawaki saw him looking like this, he would never live it down. "You're family is out for hot pot right?" he whispered. "And none of the servants are anywhere near this room right?"

Tsunade grinned, knowing that he was afraid they'd see him cross dressing. "If they see you, they'll see Jiraiya dressed up as well." Being caught in a silly situation with someone who held the title of 'The Village's Madness' was not a very comforting thing to say, and Orochimaru conveyed that thought with the expression he was wearing. She giggled and nudged him. "Nawaki misses you. I'm sure he'd like to see you, even if you're wearing my clothes."

"I highly doubt he wants to see me while I'm wearing this." Orochimaru held out his arms and the long sleeves of his kimono rustled with the movement.

She giggled again and said, "Hey, his birthday is coming up. You're coming to his birthday party right?"

"If I miss it, you will kill me so I believe that answers your question." He brushed back his long black hair and said, "He is going to be attending the Academy this year, correct? I'll keep that in mind when I'm buying him a gift." He tilted his head and asked, "When are we having our joint birthday this year anyways, hime?" He, Tsunade and Jiraiya now tried to hold their birthdays together. He could still remember the first time they did this. He had been so choked up with emotions that he was actually lost for words. They had done it out of consideration for him, since he never found much reason for celebrating it after his parents died. Old habits die hard, and even after he became close to them and Sarutobi-sensei, he disliked celebrating since he was reminded of how those who gave him life and created him, were gone. That, and he was too awkward to know how to plan one. So now, all three of them had it together. Now that his friend's birthdays was celebrated with him, he found that he could enjoy it. After all, if Tsunade and Jiraiya was never born, his life would be alot more depressing.

Tsunade clapped her hands together and chirped, "This year, it's going to be on Jiraiya's birthday. November 11."

"I'm done!"

The two jumped back when Jiraiya threw the doors opened and posed. He had don on a bright red and green kimono with falling leaves, tying it together with a large orange obi. But he had gone even further and added padding to achieve D cups size breasts. Thrusting his chest out, he patted them and said, "I have to say, I think I look quite fabulous."

"What the hell did you stuff in there?" Tsunade asked as she poked his fake boobs.

"Lots of tissue paper." He wiggled them and said, "I think I did a pretty good job with what I have. I couldn't find a bra bigger than B-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" An aura of rage exploded around Tsunade and cracks ran through the hallway. Not only did he rummage through her unmentionables, but he pretty much told Orochimaru what bra size she was. Jumping on his back, she shoved two fingers up his nose. "Eat this pervy no brain!"

"Hey! Watch-" Orochimaru tried to get away as Jiraiya stumbled backwards in his direction, blood gushing from his nose. But thanks to the ridiculous shoes he was wearing, he nearly sprained his ankle as he tried to get away. In the end, he fell over and got crushed underneath Jiraiya's fake boobs and all the air in his lungs was knocked out as Tsunade fell on top of his stomach. Squirming under them, he said in a muffled voice, "Forget it. I quit!" He'd rather take on fifty more missions than this one to be Jonin.

* * *

A few days later...

Orochimaru wiped at his eyes blearily as he continued his readings at the Senju's private library. There was a good reason why he loved studying here. The library was absolutely gorgeous and serenely quiet, literally heaven for any scholar. Tall bookcases was built into the earthly red walls, with candlestick holders on the wall to light up the large room. During the cold winters, large braziers were used to keep the room warm and as he got cold easily, he frequently visited during the snowy months. Three large windows with dark blue curtains showed a beautiful view of the Senju's courtyard, with their cherry blossom trees, flowers, elegant walkways, and a sparkling starry night sky. Near the windows were two recliners with soft vanilla colored pillows and a thin blanket if one wanted to be more comfortable while reading. Otherwise, in the center of the room was a large and long table, something that one would use for large meetings. A large vase with white lilies and red roses served as a beautiful centerpiece and also added a pleasant fragrance to the air.

The door slowly opened and Tsunade peeked her head in. Many opened scrolls and papers laid scattered across the table. But the writer himself at the moment, was lounging back on the recliner, his golden eyes focused on the scroll he was reading. The light from the candles on the walls lit up his handsome features, emphasized by the silky obsidian black hair sweeping across sculpted cheekbones.

"Hey Orochi, it's getting pretty late. You should go to bed already."

Hearing her voice, he glanced over lazily and smiled. "Shouldn't you be in bed as well, hime? You're already in your nightwear." Indeed, her sunny blonde hair was down and she wore a comfortable looking night dress with long sleeves and it reached down to her knees. A thin gold ribbon wrapped around her waist, adding an elegant final touch to the outfit.

Tsunade walked over to him and peered down at what he was reading. Tilting her head, she said, "Why are you reading up on deciphering codes?"

"I read up on a great deal of things that interests me," he answered evasively, placing the scroll over on the window ledge. Stretching his arm over to the table, he picked another scroll up and unrolled it once his arm returned to its normal length. "Take a look and tell me what you think."

She sat down on the recliner with him, her back resting against his bent leg and began reading. When she finished, she looked over at him and said, "Ninja Art: Death Wail?"

"A long lost and forbidden technique," he replied with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes as she read out loud, "Amplifying the sound waves will cause all those within the desired radius to suffer internal damage as well as ruptured eardrums that will overload the auditory senses. Performed correctly, instant death is achieved in the same way a wine glass will shatter at high frequency. But the user themselves will lose their voice in exchange from such a technique. A wielder who can't control their chakra well enough, may also risk backlash and die." Unraveling the scroll abit further, she saw Orochimaru's neat handwriting as he wrote down the biggest radius achieved was nearly ten kilometer, with five hundred dead. Closing the scroll, she tilted her head, "That's why it's forbidden. To lose your own voice, never to speak or sing again, is a very heavy price to pay for it. Worst, you might even die."

"It is a very risky move," Orochimaru agreed, looking up at her. "Have you noticed, hime? All forbidden techniques are forbidden because they exact a heavy price on the wielder. Even your shadow clone technique that was created by your granduncle, is banned because it drains an abhorrent amount of chakra."

"But those with a huge chakra reserve have no problem using it," pointed out Tsunade.

At this, a pleased smile crossed his lips. "Exactly." He sat up and said eagerly, "There is always a loophole somewhere. Forbidden techniques grant the most power, allowing someone with less skill to be able to take down someone much stronger than them. If we can cut out the sacrifice a wielder must adhere to, we can use the technique without fear."

Tsunade's amber eyes flickered from his eager face to the scroll and she said, "If we were to find a way to save the user's voice..." She bit on her thumb and said, "I'll dig around and see if it's possible to heal someone who's lost their voice."

"I knew I could count on you," Orochimaru said, pleased by how quickly she caught on.

To hear him say that made her flush with pride. Laying down on the recliner, she reopened the scroll and said, "Orochi, I have a question."

He turned his body, his back now resting against the window ledge so that he could face her. "What is it?"

"I've noticed your growing interest in kinjutsu. Why? Is it because you've learned almost every other normal technique that is out there?"

Orochimaru smiled as he turned to the window, the light of the moon highlighting the golden slit-shaped eyes. "You could say it's something of a wish of mine." He reached out and gently opened the window, letting the cool night wind in to ruffle his long ebony hair. A few pink petals dropped onto the windowsill and he played with one as he replied, "It's from pain that one grows stronger. It's from death that rebirth is achieved. You can't know happiness unless you've known sadness. You can't wish for immortality until you understand how fleeting life can be." He held his hand out and remembered the day he discovered the white snake skin when he visited his parents' grave. "We'll never grow and achieve true happiness if we don't try and grasp for things that are out of our reach."

Tsunade tilted her head, her untied hair sweeping to the side from the gesture, not quite understanding.

He continued smiling as he looked up at the night sky. "Take for example, hime, I'm a mere orphan from no distinguished clan. Yet I've rose up to be the number one rookie in the Academy for our year. None of the children from the elite clans could compare to my success. A little nobody who doesn't even have a family to come back home to, beat them all in sparring and ninjutsu practices because he reached for it. No matter how impossible or laughable it may seem, I worked hard and reached."

"You're saying that if we blindly obey and give up on kinjutsu, we might be passing up something great," she said, understanding what he was saying.

His fist tightened over the small pink petal, crushing it to dust with his force and chakra. "Forbidden techniques should not be discarded and thrown away. Fearing them is to fear great potential. Fearing them because they require a price and labeled dangerous, is cowardly." He opened the palm of his hand, letting the dust fly off into the air.

"But where will this thirst for greater and more obscure power end?" Tsunade sat up and leaned in with a worried expression. She knew that ever since he was little, he wanted to learn every technique that was out there. But... to learn even kinjutsu was a very dangerous path to take.

He shrugged. "A silly question, hime. It is human nature to desire growth. It never ends." He turned his golden eyes on her. "Kinjutsu allows us to remove our limits. We can be faster, stronger, and deadlier. We can accomplish things far beyond our capabilities. I believe, it is the key to incredible power we can only dream of. The thought of how many lost kinjutsus that are out there, brings about limitless possibilities, Tsunade."

She reminded him worriedly, "Orochimaru, but remember. Most if not all of them, requires some kind of sacrifice. Some of them much heavier than just draining alot of chakra, like the Shadow Clone technique."

He disregarded her comment. "The end result is all that matters in the long run. Besides, all techniques have a flaw.."

"Some kinjutsu twist the laws of nature. Like my granduncle's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation," she added.

At this, his eyes flashed. "What are the laws of nature? No one truly knows but sadly, this ignorant world pretends it does by coloring things in black and white, trying to preserve some kind of order they have no understanding in. Why should I heed it?"

"You don't understand it either right? Why not take precaution instead of just rebelling?" Tsunade asked.

He could nearly fume at her. "You know what, Tsunade? That forbidden technique of your granduncle also won us a great deal of victories and saved many from our village during the war. If kinjutsu can be used to protect those we care about, or bring back-" At this, he immediately stopped himself and went quiet. Tsunade watched him carefully and he forced a weary smile on his face. "I apologize for my outburst. It's getting late and I'm tired. I shouldn't have discussed such a grim subject with you."

"Don't give me such a fake smile or speak to me like you can't trust me to even listen to you." She glared at him as he visibly grimaced. "I want to understand you, Orochimaru. Don't you ever dare think that there isn't something you can't discuss with me, ok?"

"You..." He lowered his head, letting his hair hide part of his face. Her warm hand touched upon his own and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "A shinobi must never show any weakness. I... can't."

"A shinobi who can't or won't show his pain, can never heal," Tsunade replied back, moving closer to him.

His hair still hid most of his face as he replied emotionlessly, "That is not a real Shinobi rule, Tsunade."

"It is a truth learned from my few years as a healer." Her hand tightened over his. "Tell me, Orochimaru. I don't want whatever it is you're hiding to fester. I care about you." He didn't reply or made any indication that he had even heard her say that. Seconds ticked by as she waited for a response. It was the longest he had ever been silent to her during a conversation. Under the light from the candles in their holders, she could see that not even a muscle moved on his face as he remained still. If not for the warmth from his hand that she was gripping, she would have thought that he had turned into a statue. But finally, his lips parted.

"My parents died as ninjas. I knew that if I followed and tried to become one, I might not live very long either. And yet... I wanted to change things. I didn't want to be powerless. I wanted to become strong and confront my fears. Most of all, I..." His voice cracked. "Is it so wrong to want power to protect and obtain happiness?"

"Orochimaru." Tsunade felt her heart go out to him and she reached forward for him.

"I don't want to be a snake forever," he said bitterly as she moved closer to him on the recliner. "If a snake doesn't reach for the sky, there is no chance to become a dragon. No chance to be free... Crawling on the ground, he has to hide and flee as people scream in fright at him. Death is always present near him. Up there as a dragon, he can be safe and powerful." Her hand threaded through his long hair to cup his face and murmured, "When I found that white snakeskin at my parents grave... and Sarutobi-sensei said that perhaps in the distant future, I could see my parents again once they are reincarnated, I was so happy. I've always thought I'd never see them again now that they were dead. But now, those words and that snakeskin gave me hope and inspired me." He touched his earrings, thinking about how his teacher saw him as a son. "I believe with all my heart their love for me was reborn. I believe in the impossible, hime."

"Orochimaru," she said, her throat starting to constrict by what he was telling her. He was giving her a look that dared her to laugh at him. But she couldn't think of anything more unfunny and beautiful than what he was telling her. Her sincerity must have shown on her face because he visibly relaxed.

"Good luck and rebirth... that was what that white snakeskin symbolized and that was what I wanted. I wanted to be happy. I wanted to have a family again. I wanted the impossible... the forbidden." Slowly, he lifted his head, his expression pained. "That's why I want to study kinjutsu. I want power, Tsunade. I don't want to suffer anymore."

"Orochimaru." She pressed her face into his chest, feeling utterly heartbroken for him. The first time she met him and looked deep into those glowing golden orbs, she knew that his pain ran deep. In some way, he was her inspiration to become a healer. She wanted to mend him, to take away his suffering and make him better. After all these years, all she had done was heal the surface. On the inside, he was still bleeding. Pressing herself into his chest, she suppressed a sob and could only nod.

He closed his eyes and asked softly, "What do you think of me now, Tsunade Senju? I must seem so very weak..."

"I think you are the truest image of what it means to be human," she replied. The answer surprised him. She could tell from the way he held his breath and from his heartbeat.

Orochimaru blinked and said solemnly, "To be human is to be imperfect. You know that right?"

"I never loved you because you were perfect." She looked up at him with glimmering hazel eyes. "I wanted to be with you, no matter how much you pushed me away, because what you are is real. I don't need fake perfection."

He said sorrowfully, "You were always strange. You gamble even though you know you always lose. You reached out to someone who you knew would be difficult."

"The bigger the risk, the better the payout," she said with a smile. She laid her head against the crook of his neck. "Besides, I don't always lose. You're my lucky white snake remember?"

He couldn't help but smile slightly at her words. "I always knew you were meant to be a healer," he whispered as she placed her hand on his heart.

Quietly, she said, "Let me stay with you like this tonight, Orochimaru."

He hesitated at her request. Even though he slept with her and Jiraiya beside him many times during missions and sleepovers since he was six years old, he was confused on why he was suddenly feeling reluctant and shy about this. There was something... strange about this physical closeness with her. It was different from all the other times. Hesitantly, he said, "Tsunade, I'm not sure if now and in this position would be appropriate."

Her hand tightened over the fabric of his shirt. "I don't want you to be alone tonight."

He paused for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her in silent gratitude. Making one hand seal, he strengthened the wind to blow out all of the candles in the room. The only source of light left was the moonlight shining down on them as they sat there in each other's company. As minutes pass, he could feel her body relaxing as she soundly fell asleep in his arms. Quietly, he thought back on what she said to him.

 _I never loved you because you were perfect. I wanted to be with you, no matter how much you pushed me away, because what you are is real._

He looked down at the girl he's known for more than a decade and was confused as to why she suddenly seemed so different to him. Gently, he brushed back some strands of her sunny blonde hair and stared at her, fixated on her serene face and this unfamiliar feeling in his chest. With unknown feelings in his heart, he found himself unable to sleep as he mulled it over while holding her in his embrace.

* * *

 _I never loved you because you were perfect._

* * *

Darkwings13:

-the first part was inspired by that one filler episode where Ino had to act as princess fuku' double since she looks exactly like her. And the naruto universe had some really weird names for lands so I just randomly went for the Lands of Oranges and Grapes lol

-slight reference to what Sasuke said to Orochimaru in episode 114 of naruto shippuden when he said Orochimaru tried to reach for the sky as a snake. Also when kabuto mentions in the future that he was no longer a snake but a dragon when he achieved Sage Mode.

-also a nod towards the mitsuki one shot where Orochimaru said he wanted a family in the future.

-good fortune, rebirth and immortality... a monster born from a twisted wish. Reference to Naruto chapter 344 pg 16 as to why Orochimaru desired to learn kinjutsu because of the white snakeskin he found at his parents grave. His wish wasn't wrong, but it just got twisted along the way, after all the deaths and second shinobi war. :(

(=￣.￣=) So... fanfiction isn't working properly. I literally can't see any reviews on my last chapter and can't reply. I'm soooooo mad! Dx I keep clicking on reviews link but it doesn't show. My email haven't gotten them either.

So to my dear readers who reviewed, I'm so sorry. No I would never ignore you guys. T.T but I'll have to reply to last chapter and this chapter reviews next time. This site should hopefully fix it by then. I also made this chapter abit shorter than the others since it just felt right to end the chapter at where it is. Anyways till next time my dear readers! =)


	23. Only Eternal Beauty Has Meaning

Tsunade smiled, dreaming that she was wrapped in a really warm and poofy white cloud. It felt so comfortable and safe. She pulled on the cloud and snuggled down deeper into it, feeling its softness rub across her skin. The scent of fresh wind and... Wait, clouds don't smell like herbal soap and rosewood oil. Her eyes snapped open and she felt all the blood rush to her head as she looked up into Orochimaru's sleeping face. His arms were wrapped around her and she was sitting between his legs as he dozed on. His light breaths danced across her cheek and his long hair mingled with her own golden locks. She blushed as she continued resting against his solid and firm chest, one of her hand still pressing against his heart and the other one around his waist. This was nice, she thought as she slowly relaxed. The soft light of a dawn colored sky filtered in through the glass window to color the room in gentle pink, light purple and soft blue.

Lifting up her hand, she gently traced the purple outline around his eyes before moving it down his sculpted cheekbones, and then to his jawline, loving this moment of seeing him so unguarded and relaxed. Smiling, she closed her eyes and snuggled against him. Her heart soared when he unconsciously tightened his grip around her and she couldn't think of a single place she'd rather be than here. Thinking about it... she pretty much confessed that she loved him last night. He had to get it now right? There was no other way she could be more blunt about her feelings than that.

"Sister! It's breakfast timeeeeeeeeeeee! Where are you?"

Nawaki! She straightened up in a panic, resulting in her head banging up on Orochimaru's chin. "Owww!"

"Argh!" He snapped awake and winced at his red chin.

"Sister! Are you in the library?"

Orochimaru and Tsunade looked at each other at the same time as they hastily pulled away and hurriedly smoothed down their clothes. In the next second, the door opened to reveal Tsunade's little brother, still dressed in his green pajamas and clutching a teddy bear. His big brown eyes sparkled with delight and he jumped up and down. "Orochimaru!"

"Nawaki," Orochimaru greeted as the young boy ran over to him. "You're back from your sleepover?"

Nawaki grinned and nodded. "If I knew you were visiting, I wouldn't have gone." He tugged on Orochimaru's sleeve. "Tell me more heroic shinobi stories! Pleaseeeeee!"

Tsunade smiled. Orochimaru was definitely Nawaki's favorite person. She had been surprised to learn that Orochimaru sometimes told her kid brother bedtime stories on the history of great shinobis. Not only was he smart about math, science and knowledgeable about techniques, he was also well versed in history, politics, poetry, music, and herbalism. She made sure to emphasize to Nawaki how it was thanks to Orochimaru teaching her what herbs she should give to their mother when she was pregnant, that made Nawaki such a strong and healthy baby.

Orochimaru shushed him quietly. "Nawaki, your sister told me that you will be entering the Academy this year. It's time we move from stories and legends to something more practical."

Nawaki nodded eagerly. "Sister said you knew hundreds of techniques. How about you tell me about those instead?

"Do not try to climb a mountain until you've at least attempted a hill," he replied stoically. Nawaki immediately calmed down and stayed respectfully quiet. Pleased, he continued. "If you are good and work hard, I'll get you something very useful to prepare yourself for the Academy. After all, your birthday is coming up."

Nawaki rubbed at his cute pink cheeks and pouted. "I'm turning seven and I'm finally able to go. It's so not fair. Sis and you got to go when you were five and you both graduated at six."

Tsunade rubbed her brother on the head. "It's different now since we're at peace, Nawaki."

"Back during our time," Orochimaru said solemnly, "There was still plenty of fighting and a war going on. Children were even sent to the battlefield when things got desperate. Do not complain and be ungrateful, Nawaki. Instead, value this time of peace and enjoy your studies."

"Orochimaru," Tsunade scolded him.

"Don't be mad at him," Nawaki defended, putting himself in front of his idol. He stuck his tongue out at her. "Orochimaru is the only one who doesn't treat me like a kid and speaks honestly."

"Nawaki," Orochimaru lectured. "Your sister is only worried about you." He jerked his head towards her. "Apologize and then go brush your teeth. I will see you at breakfast. No doubt you'll have more questions for me about the Academy and your studies."

Nawaki was ecstatic. He loved it when Orochimaru ate with his family and answered his questions. He was like a walking encyclopedia and he never held back any information. Sometimes he could be scary but Nawaki quickly learned that if he was attentive and obedient, he had nothing to fear. Orochimaru was nothing but fair even if he was strict. "Sorry sister," said Nawaki, hugging her around the waist.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed him on the head. "Fine fine. Go on now." When her kid brother left the library, she turned to her friend and pouted. "He listens to you more than me."

Orochimaru smirked. "I think you're just jealous he likes me more than you, hime." He chuckled when she pouted even more. "I believe it's rightly deserved. The amount of my hair he yanked out when I babysat him on your behalf..." He unconsciously touched his hair and scowled slightly, remembering how much her brother loved to play with his hair when he was a baby.

"He's not the only one who loves your hair," she said coyly. Instead of flirting back like he usually did, his pale cheeks colored and he remained quiet. She briefly wondered if it was because of what happened last night. Coming to his side, she asked hesitantly, "Orochimaru, about last night..."

He said curtly, "Thank you for listening to me and for your support, Tsunade."

She froze as he quickly made to move past her. "Wa-wait!" When he paused with his hand on the doorknob, she asked, "That's... it?"

"What do you want me to say?" he asked solemnly.

Tsunade turned red and she lowered her eyes. "I... I want to know how you feel when I said I..." Her lips felt dry and her mouth doesn't seem to be working properly as she tried to enunciate simple words. Swallowing, she said, "How do you feel about me after what happened last night?"

"I can't answer a question I don't understand," he answered, looking over his shoulder at her. He pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling a strange aching pain in his chest to see her looking so sad at what he just said. "Tsunade, I-"

"It's ok." She lifted up her head. "I never loved you because you were perfect, right? Things were never easy with you, Orochimaru. But I can wait for you to sort out your feelings and give me an answer."

Orochimaru said, "When you said you love me, it's more than just friends then?"

She forced a smile on her face. "For someone so smart, you were strangely stupid when it came to things like this." It suddenly felt hard to breathe for some reason. The way he was looking at her, made it even worse. Grinding on her teeth, she said thickly, "I've had a crush on you since we were kids. That's right. In some way, I was extremely selfish. I knew you didn't care to spend time with anyone else besides me and Jiraiya. Jiraiya was always disappearing off to Mount Myoboku to train and I was actually happy about that since I could have you to myself. When he disappeared for a whole week to search for the stupid Oonba thing for our summer research, I was ecstatic while you were actually worried and trying to hide that you'd miss him." When he seemed uncomfortably, she wiped at her eyes and laughed. "I know you just as you know me. You bet that he'd win and find an Oonba and you even tried to hide your blush. You care about him but you'd never openly admit it."

"I... I was just unsure of how long he'd be gone for," Orochimaru said awkwardly. "He's a good source of entertainment." After a long pause, he said, "You really pay such close attention to my words and actions, Tsunade?"

"I can't exactly help it since I liked you so much," she answered, rubbing her arm and averting her eyes. She touched her loose long hair and said, "Even this."

His eyes widened as he remembered.

* * *

They were thirteen and hanging by the training grounds to watch the sunset after they had finished their sparring practices. He was reading one of his scrolls, Tsunade was splashing her face with water by the river and Jiraiya was digging something green stuck from his teeth. Ignoring his friend's grossness, he focused on his scroll. All of a sudden, Jiraiya piped up, "Hey Oro, what kind of girls do you like?"

"Hmph."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "That's not an answer." When he continued to bug him, he held up the finger with the leftover spinach from his lunch. "I'll smear this onto your back if you don't answer."

"I'll break your finger," Orochimaru replied, still reading his scroll.

"It'll be smeared on before you break my finger," Jiraiya said in a sing song voice.

Sighing heavily, he closed his scroll. "Jiraiya, I have no interest in girls. I'm only thirteen."

"I liked girls when I was like five."

"When I was five, I've already read half of my father's books," Orochimaru replied monotonously.

Jiraiya tapped on his chin thoughtfully. "Ok... so how about this then. What types of girls look the prettiest to you?"

He blinked and said slowly, "I never gave that much thought. But..." Touching his long hair, he said, "I think long hair is lovely."

"Is that because your mother has long hair?" Tsunade walked over to them and smiled. "I noticed she was very beautiful in your family picture."

Slowly, Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right, hime." Wistfully, he said, "She had beautiful long raven locks. Whenever I look into the mirror and see my own hair, it's like seeing her."

Jiraiya whipped out a notebook and began scribbling down notes. "Ok, anything else?"

"Why are you taking notes?" Tsunade and Orochimaru asked at the same time.

"It's for research." Jiraiya asked, "Anything else?"

"If you're talking about physical beauty, that's it really." But then Orochimaru shrugged and turned his eyes back to the sunset. "It doesn't matter though. I don't see meaning in pursuing something that isn't eternal."

Jiraiya was dumbfounded. "Huh?"

Emotionlessly, Orochimaru said, "Why do you care about how pretty a girl is when you know that her physical looks would fade away eventually?" He held his hand out to catch a falling leaf. Studying it, he murmured, "The only things with any meaning, are those that lasts forever. So I guess... the only girl who would truly be pretty to me, is someone who's eternally beautiful."

Jiraiya snorted. "You're asking for the impossible. Everyone ages."

"Says the hypocrite who's constantly pointing out who's pretty and who's not when we're walking down the street," Orochimaru replied, flicking away the leaf.

Jiraiya laughed and shrugged. They stayed like that for some time, just looking at the sunset. Somehow, Jiraiya managed to fall asleep. The hard training, warm air, chirping of crickets and pleasant atmosphere certainly helped created the perfect environment for napping. When the sun was almost out of sight, Tsunade said, "Orochi."

"What is it hime?"

"Isn't it a bit vain or unreasonable to ask someone to be beautiful forever?" she asked hesitantly.

Orochimaru nodded. "It is."

"But then why-"

"I hate loss. It's as simple as that." He crossed his legs and gestured to the darkening skies. "It's always sad when beautiful things have to end. Like this sunset for example." When she seemed uncertain on how to respond, he said, "You remember what I said when you first fought me to become my friend? _I don't have the heart or time to invest my feelings in anyone who I know will be dead within a year or so._ "

Tsunade nodded. "I remember."

"If I never care, I won't be hurt when things ends. It's a reason why I have very few people I'm close to, and the reason why I simply can't think of something as valuable or worthwhile when I can only think of its inevitable decay."

"They say... true love is always beautiful, no matter how old the couple may get," Tsunade said timidly.

Orochimaru shrugged. "In your romance books perhaps."

"Meanie," Tsunade said with a pout.

Orochimaru looked at her with surprise. "What did I do?"

"You're an idiot sometimes," she said with a scowl, resting her chin in her hand, watching the last sliver of sunlight disappear.

* * *

"You grew your hair long because of what I said?" Orochimaru asked, stunned by what he was hearing.

She wiped at her eyes. "That's not the only thing. I've also been trying to research ways on how to always look young because of you."

His expression grew pained. "You're only sixteen and yet you..." A rare look of regret crossed his face. "I never wanted you to go to so much trouble for me."

She huffed angrily, trying not to cry. "And yet you never noticed. You suck. What kind of guy makes a girl confess outright that she likes him for him to get it? You're so stupid! I hate you sometimes! Why do I always have to take the first step?" His shadow moved closer back to her as she continued staring at the ground. His slender fingers placed themselves under her chin and he tilted her head up, her eyes meeting his golden orbs.

"You also took the first step when we were kids," he said quietly. He seemed to struggle with some kind of dilemma before finally speaking. "I don't know how to feel about this. I am confused and to be honest, half terrified."

Half terrified? Did Orochimaru really just said that? She tilted her head, not quite understanding.

He lowered his hand, regretting that he had let on too much. "Never mind. I do not wish to discuss this any further." When she made to protest, he interrupted. "Your family is waiting for us to have breakfast. We can talk later, Tsunade."

"One thing before we end the conversation, if you say you'll discuss this with me later." Tsunade crossed her arms and asked, "How do we go about things with each other now?"

He sighed, "I almost envy how Jiraiya can manage asking you out every second day and still act like the same lovesick loveable fool that he is." Putting a hand on his hip, he said, "Know this, Tsunade. You are still important to me. You've always been important to me. That hasn't changed. How we act from now on, let it be honest even if it will be awkward. Otherwise, I can put up a good act if that is what you wish."

Tsunade said firmly, "I don't want you to lie to me."

He nodded. "Very well then."

"One thing."

He watched her carefully and asked, "Yes?"

"Can we still flirt? I enjoy the witty banter, even if it's not serious," Tsunade said, trying to lighten the mood. Secretively, she also hoped that the flirting would help tilt his feelings in her direction, even if he was confused for now.

Orochimaru smiled. "I can agree to that so long as you understand yourself that we are doing this for pure amusement. Until I figure out this strange feeling you invoked inside me after your confession, we are still the best of friends, hime." When her eyes widened, he nodded. "Yes Tsunade. I do feel something strange and unfamiliar when you told me you loved me. With time, I hope it will be clearer. I... simply don't want to hurt you, which is why I'm hesitant about the matter. That, and I'm not quite sure if I'm the right person for you to be with. I can be quite cold and insensitive. Callous even. And compared to you, I have little money and I'm from no distinguished clan. You're a Senju, the princess of the village. You'd be with someone who's very beneath you." Realizing that his nervousness was making him blabber, he quickly clammed up. "That was... quite a mouthful. Ignore that."

She couldn't help but think this part of him was rather cute. "You know," she said softly. "I always liked to gamble even when I have very little chance of winning."

He raised an eyebrow. "I feel like you just implied that I'm a poor bet to put your stakes on."

"Your words, not mine," she said with a wink.

He proffered his arm and when she hesitantly hooked arms with him, he said pleasantly, "I cannot deny hime, I admire your strength. You have always been fearless and ignored the hardships you'd have to endure to get what you want. It is something that inspires."

"You know that complimenting me isn't going to get me to bend down on one knee and buy you a ring," Tsunade said mischievously.

Orochimaru smirked at the flirting attempt. "Considering your growing debt from your terrible luck at the gambling dens, I'd have to wait a thousand years before you can afford to put a ring on my finger." When she smiled, he felt his heart grow warm and the strange and unfamiliar feeling he experienced last night returned, alittle stronger than before.

* * *

It was with a heavy atmosphere when they were summoned to the Hokage's office. In the past two weeks, there was a huge increase in missions. But they were all B, A and S rank missions. Not only that, most of them involved stealth and data gathering. As they walked down the hallway towards their teacher's office, Tsunade shook her head, sending rainwater flying everywhere. Even the weather mirrored the village's mood, she thought dismally. Addressing Jiraiya, she said, "How'd you guys do on your last mission?"

Jiraiya gave her a grin that only contained half of his usual enthusiasm. "Managed to scavenge and restore some documents when that outpost we have situated in the Land of Earth blew up. Me and Orochimaru and Sakumo Hatake had to sift through so many dead bodies, we smelled like road kill for a week. I scouted around the area and stumbled on some unknown ninjas talking. There is heavy foul play involved and the second Tsuchikage, or someone close to him may be responsible."

Orochimaru shook his head. "They all killed themselves before Jiraiya could capture them for interrogation."

"Surely you could still send the bodies back," said Tsunade. "I and the other medical ninjas could have tried to analyze them for evidence." When he didn't say anything, her eyes widened. "Their bodies..."

"Blew themselves up," he said in irritation. He fumed silently. "Things are stirring. But our enemies should realize that if you drive a dog into a corner, sooner or later it will bite back."

Tsunade felt her chest grow heavy. "You suspect it's the other villages."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and said, "Don't be so grim and fatalistic, Oro. It could be a few rebels or dissenting groups."

"I am being realistic. I've already talked about this before, right? Waters are being tested. These attacks aren't exactly on the high-scale side of damage, but they're testing pokes. Many of the missions where our ninjas were supposed to act as bodyguards to protect delivery and shipments have been attacked. Those useless nobles are getting scared." explained Orochimaru. He had a very poor opinion of lords and nobles. They were all fat, lazy and all they were good for were their coins. Their own fire daimyo,while good-natured, was stupid and only cared about the latest court fashion.

Tsunade bit her lips. "If those who we usually perform missions for are being targeted, our village may lose business because they'll grow afraid and look somewhere else." She huffed. If only things weren't so busy at the hospital, she could come along with them and be out on the field to contribute as well. Their forces were stretched thin and Orochimaru even had to go solo twice. This was extremely rare for a Chunin, even if he was exceptionally talented.

Jiraiya moped, frowning about the entire situation they were in. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Sensei will give us a D rank mission to catch a cat or something."

When they entered the Hokage's office, Sarutobi folded his hands together and said, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru... I have a very important mission for you three. This will also be the mission that will determine your evaluation to be Jonin."

Jiraiya groaned. "See? Tsunade, you should have bet that we would get an important mission. With your sucky luck, we could have gotten a D rank."

Tsunade punched him on the arm before asking, "What are we to be doing, Sarutobi-sensei?" She pouted. "If it's another dress up mission, Orochi might just bite someone."

"Hmph."

Jiraiya snickered quietly at his friend's look of annoyance and Sarutobi cracked a smile. "No. You three are to head off to the Land of Whirlpools and visit Uzushiogakure, Village Hidden by Whirling Tides."

That was her grandmother's old village! Tsunade smiled in delight, ecstatic at the chance to visit the place. Orochimaru took note of her sudden lift in demeanor and quickly figured out the reason why.

Sarutobi leaned back in his purple sofa-like chair and tapped on his crystal ball. "From the looks on your face, Orochimaru, Tsunade, you've both realized it. That is where the legendary Uzumaki clan hails."

"We are in need of their fuinjutsu?" asked Orochimaru. He knew that there was no clan alive more skilled at it than the Uzumakis. Were things getting so desperate that their village had to ask for their help?

Sarutobi said, "We might. But they have been our allies ever since Lord First and Lady Mito were married, so it would be easy to ask. Not only that, their clan and the Senju clan have had a long and close history since they're distantly related. This means, our village and theirs are quite friendly with each other."

Jiraiya exclaimed, "Oh! Is that why we have their symbol on our flak jackets?"

Chuckling, Sarutobi nodded. "That's right Jiraiya. It's a way to portray our friendship between the clans." He held out a scroll and said, "This is a request message to their village head. If we need their aid, we hope they'll come to assist us."

"A delivery message then?" asked Jiraiya as he took the scroll.

Sarutobi opened his drawers and drew out a gleaming red crystal. "Not quite. Take this with you and find a little baby girl in the village named Kushina Uzumaki. Place this in her hand and then give me a full and detailed report on what happens."

Tsunade took the crystal and asked warily, "What does this crystal do?"

"That is top secret. Don't ask," Sarutobi said.

Before Tsunade could protest or whine, Orochimaru held his arm out in front of her. "There's more, isn't there, sensei?" He could tell from the look and lines on his teacher's face that it would be grim news that they'd be hearing.

"You three are to stay there for awhile and help the village with whatever tasks they'll need of you until they let you go. Not only that..." Resting his chin on his folded hands, Sarutobi said, "If you find anyone following after you, kill them."

Jiraiya outburst came in the next second. "What?! Why?"

"This is to protect Uzushiogakure," replied Sarutobi. "We are asking them to risk a great deal for us and we have to ensure their safety to the best of our abilities." He unrolled a map and pointed. "Uzushiogakure sealed off most of the paths to its location and lives in tranquil isolation. Few know how to get to their village and it must stay that way. Many in this world seeks or fears their powers and would do them harm. So this trip must be as secretive as possible."

Orochimaru gave a half bow. "Understood."

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine fine."

"Ok," said Tsunade. She fiddled with her fingers before saying, "Can we go two days later? Nawaki... has his birthday tomorrow."

At that, Sarutobi nodded and smiled. "That is absolutely fine, Tsunade. I'll be coming with my wife. We bought him a little something to prepare for the Academy. He'll be enrolling in September, correct?"

Tsunade laughed and poked Orochimaru. "Yep! Make sure you don't get the same thing as Orochi, sensei. He also wants to get my brother something to prepare for the Academy."

Jiraiya dismissed them and said, "Peh, he's a seven-year-old boy. He deserves something fun for his birthday."

Tsunade gave him a suspicious look. "If you get him something inappropriate... I'll kill you."

Sarutobi laughed as Jiraiya gulped and Orochimaru smirked on the side. After all these years, it's like his adorable students never grew up.

* * *

Kids... so many kids. Orochimaru carefully navigated around the loud urchins to head out to the courtyard. The air was heavy with the smell of barbecuing meat and people were chatting in large groups. Large tables decked out with food were practically groaning under the weight. After filling his plate with a large Dashimaki-Tamago (Japanese rolled omelet) and some spicy cooked oysters, he went over to where Jiraiya was sitting and saving him a spot; a garden seat under one of the many cherry blossom trees and near the large bubbling pond.

Jiraiya shoveled some Kaarage-fried chicken (deep fried chicken) into his mouth before pointing. "Her koi fishes are huge! Last time I was here, they were a bunch of babies."

Orochimaru scooped some omelet into his mouth and glanced over at the pond. Wait... those koi fishes were huge! What the heck has Tsunade's family been feeding them with? He stared as one of the white and orange fish swam close and looked up at him, its mouth opening and closing in a strangely cute manner. Slowly turning back in his seat, he swallowed his food. "Must be some very good fish food," he commented. He continued eating and took count of how many kids were running around the place. There was about six or seven kids grabbing food, tugging on their parents' clothes, or playing tag with each other. On the inside of the mansion, who knows how many more of them were there. Though he supposed since this was a Senju birthday party, it was not unexpected to see so many families from all the clans here. After all, the Senjus were the elite of the elite. If you were a somebody, you'd better be here.

Jiraiya nudged his friend. "Look at all the hotties this year!"

Sucking on his spicy oyster, Orochimaru replied blankly, "They are all seven-year-olds."

Jiraiya nearly swallowed a chicken bone at the comment. Spluttering, he shouted, "No smartass! Since when did I like little girls!"

Everyone around them stared when they heard the loud outburst. A few mothers even drew their little girls to their sides protectively and they all created a wide berth around the two teenagers. "N-no, it is not what you think!" Jiraiya tried in vain to reassure them but his grimacing smile just made him look creepy. He glared at his friend who was still sucking on his oysters. "Thanks a lot."

"I did nothing. You manage perfectly well on your own in looking like a fool, chosen of the frogs," Orochimaru replied, moving onto another oyster. "Hey!" The oyster shot out of his hand when Jiraiya elbowed him. The two watched as it soared high through the air and landed smack dab into Biwako's hair, who was Sarutobi's wife. Although their sensei was usually good humored, his wife was a whole different story. She was usually very solemn, strict, rigid, and had little patience for anything. Why Sarutobi-sensei married her, they could only guess because it was due to her very good looks. Her long brown hair (without an oyster shell in it) was worn high into a silky ponytail and under the white and blue kimono, she was what one would consider a slender beauty. Her face was refined and her dark eyes clever. The only feature that gave a hint of her personality was her thin lips.

"Who's oyster is this?!" Biwako cried as she touched her hair that was now sticky with oyster juice and hot sauce.

"Uhhhh… wanna head back inside, Oro?" asked Jiraiya.

"No duh." He licked his fingers and hurriedly wiped it on a napkin as they got off the garden seat to head back inside. As they walked in, they ran into Tsunade who was carrying a giant white and green cake in her arms to put on the table outside. Instead of her usual outfit, she was now in a traditional cherry blossom kimono that was tied back with a large purple ribbon obi. A hair clasp of soft flowers was clipped to her hair that was stylishly tied and held back by a decorative emerald comb.

Giving the two boys a suspicious look, she asked "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing," Jiraiya replied, plastering a wide grin on his face. "We just wanted to see what our third member of Team Hiruzen is doing."

On the outside, they heard Biwako yelled, "Hiruzen Sarutobi! Look at what your kids did to my hair!"

Jiraiya swore. "One of the little brats must have tattled."

"What did you do to her hair?" Tsunade asked, slightly amused at the racket outside. As she was not very fond of the woman for always being so hard on her during medical ninja training, she was pleased about what was happening.

"Does it really matter? Hide us Tsunade!" Jiraiya panicked as he saw her head in their general direction.

Tsunade giggled before jerking her head up. "Go fetch Nawaki for me. He should have been dressed up by now to take pictures."

Orochimaru ran the schedule through his head before saying, "So we had lunch, then we will embarrass your little brother by gawking at him taking pictures, then we will socialize and wander around while he plays with urchins his age… and then dinner, and then blowing out the candles and presents. Then we go through the awkward phase of wondering when to go home."

"It is the same as every year," Jiraiya said with a nod.

Tsunade glowered at them. "Are you guys complaining?"

"Only if I have to watch another boring horror movie like the past six ears," Orochimaru replied. As he didn't care for socializing and pointless chitchat, Tsunade always stuck him and Jiraiya into a room to watch movies together to pass the time. It was usually a horror movie so that little kids would not dare to come bother them. Jiraiya didn't much care for horror movies and would periodically ditch him to hit on girls. He would only sneak back in for safety if the girls he had been hitting on were trying to kill him for groping them or something.

"This year, I think Oro needs to stop being a wimp and go out to socialize." Jiraiya crossed his arms and pretended to stroke some imaginary wisdom beard. "He is sixteen, not sixty for heaven sake. He needs to live life alittle."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Hmph. I am not a wimp. I just don't care to talk to people I have no interest in knowing."

Jiraiya wagged a finger at him. "If you are to become Hokage one day, that is one of your duties. Best to start now." He slapped his friend on the back when he scowled. "Annnnnnd if you are to ever find yourself a girlfriend one day, you gotta get out there Oro. No girl is going to randomly stumble in on you watching a black and white horror movie."

For some reason, both Tsunade and Orochimaru's face flushed pink. Before he could comment on it, he howled when Biwako yanked on his ear. During their talk, they had completely forgotten about her. "Jiraiya! Did you really think you could get away with throwing an oyster on my head?"

"Wa-wait! Orochimaru had a hand in it too!" Jiraiya protested. He made to grab his friend but all he grabbed was thin air as Orochimaru disappeared. "Damn you snake eyes! Get back here Oro!"

Walking up the elegant and gleaming dark staircase, Orochimaru walked down the hallway that had a long velvet red carpet laid down in the middle. Scrolls of great artistic beauty hung on the walls and pots of bamboo and plants served as addition decoration, a vibrant and colorful contrast against the walls. Nawaki's bedroom was right across from Tsunade's, and right beside the guest bedroom he usually occupied when he slept over. Knocking on the door, he said, "Nawaki, are you in there? Your sister is looking for you."

The door opened up to reveal the birthday boy, his hair brown unruly hair now tame and perfectly combed. Wearing a white and green yukata with decorative leaf patterns, he beamed. "Orochimaru! How do you think I look?"

Orochimaru blinked. "You're dressed up; it is kind of a given that you should look good."

Nawaki inwardly sighed. "Now I get what sister meant when she said you kinda sucked at compliments." He whispered, "Did you really say 'Happy Valentine Tsunade. You're only half as ugly as all the other girls."

He nearly snorted. "Jiraiya made that up when we were seven. I never gave anyone, including your sister, a Valentine's card."

"Why?" Nawaki blinked his round eyes in an owlish manner.

"Because I could never afford one in the first place," he replied simply.

Rubbing his cute pink cheeks, Nawaki sniffed. "Oh."

His eyes flickered down the hallway briefly before he pushed him on the back. "Go before your impatient sister comes looking for you and nags me for being slow, Nawaki. Hurry."

"Ok..." Nawaki perked up when he heard Orochimaru make a sound of approval in his throat. Skipping, he headed downstairs.

When Tsunade's brother was gone, Orochimaru crossed his arm and glanced down the hallway. He made one hand seal to condense the air, controlling the area so that no sound waves could reach unwanted ears. "Welcome to the party. Shall we celebrate your demise along with the birthday cake this evening?" The air rippled as the genjutsu was dispelled and a tall young man with short dark blue hair that was held back by a Leaf protector, piercing red eyes that marked him as an Uchiha, wearing a short sleeved dark grey shirt and long black pants appeared. Tilting his head, Orochimaru smirked as he realized who the intruder was. "Well if it isn't Akano Uchiha." His golden eyes glinted as he smiled, showing sharp white teeth. "Eating cake might just be much more delicious this year."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Akano Uchiha is that boy whose arm and leg Orochimaru broke in chapter 8.

-I half based Oro's preference for long hair as a reflection of that rumor that Sasuke likes girls with long hair, which was why Ino and Sakura grew their hair long lol. Especially since Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to be the Sannin reborn xD

-Aging is pointless, as stated by Orochimaru in episode 72 of Naruto. He scoffs and dislikes at strength and beauty being wasted away. 'Even the carved Hokage's face will wither and decay'. Orochimaru holds little to no interest in things that won't be there forever, which stems from his hate at loss and human fragility.

-I can't remember where but I saw a fanart once of Orochimaru giving Tsunade a Valentine card and saying what I just said. I thought it was hilarious and decided to use it here. If anyone knows that fanart, let me know so I can give the artist a message about using it for my fic as a sign of respect.

-Biwaka always struck me as a more serious and strict character from her interaction with Kushina and Minato.

-Random: I am super amused that Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games xD *wink wink*

（*´▽`*) Firstly, thanks and much appreciation to the new readers who have added this to their favorite list. Yay, we've reached 42 favorites. Celebrating for the Orotsu ship! Wheeeee. So thanks to Felikowy, SandyLS, MasterRaceW, Foxtrony, bumalum, tdgfan555, Samantha Weiss, Trickbaby69, Nicholas Dreamer, LuckyLefty77 and EliadS! I'll keep doing my best for you all!

（●＞ω＜●）I know how you felt when looking for Orotsu fictions hxshigaki76. It's because there was so little that I decided to take action and write this. In a way, it's to satisfy my own cravings as well as support the ship teehee. Oh noes. Sorry for making you teary for the last chapter! Are you alright my friend?

(=^_^=) thank you sagar hussain! I'll keep doing my best for you all.

{*≧∀≦) Ahhhh you always have such a keen eye and so much to say about my chapters, BlackLady777. Thank you. I'm glad you like my effort at explaining the prelude to the Second Shinobi war. I too love Orochi's earrings. It's such a big part of his look that I had to write about it. Yay I'm glad you agree that Orochimaru would not only be bored, but probably be annoyed if he was with someone who didn't catch on to things quickly. The perverted poster on the bathroom door was actually inspired by a real-life event of mine. Yes, I have a really pervy friend who's like Jiraiya haha. Anyways yea, the way Jiraiya is, I thought he'd find some way to make crossdressing fun. Lastly, thank you very much for your input on Tsunade my friend. The wordings 'Tsunade develops her own kinjutsu Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique because she recognizes the value of sacrifice for the greater good' is spot on and inspirational. It's food for this writer to add in a future chapter so I'm very grateful. I tried to showcase her hesitations and understandings mixed together when listening to Orochimaru's dreams and I'm happy you think I managed to match her canon character. Also, it fascinated me slightly to analyze and write about Orochimaru and how confused he'd feel once he moved towards romantic territory. I'm glad you liked that part Blacklady.

(･ω･` ) I know what you mean JigokuShoujosRevenge. I feel squeamish thinking about the future heartbreak I'll have to write about in the future. And your comment was fascinating! It's so true how his attitude is being enabled. Sarutobi admitted in the future he tried to be optimistic and even pretended not to notice the growing darkness Orochimaru possessed. Tsunade and Jiraiya I think, in a way, aren't sure if they should try too hard to change him, as he is super efficient. He's good at being a Shinobi and by being ruthless, he gets things done. To soften him would be like dulling a blade that's meant to kill, especially during an era of war. But yes, because of the circumstances and it's exactly like what Jiraiya said in one episode, people like Orochimaru become who they are in the end because they're shaped by the world. From his parents' death to war... :(

(o´・ω・｀)ﾉ hi lumichan! Lovely to hear from you again friend. I'm glad I made your day! You made mine by letting me know you enjoyed my story. Hahaha, Jiraiya is certainly loveable. The Sannin are just so great.

(〃￣ω￣〃) oh! Greetings LuckyLefty77! A new reader, so fabulous, much yay. I know! I wish there is more Orotsu stories out there too. It's such a fascinating and deep ship and very similar to Sakura x Sasuke. Though I always thought Tsunade was 10x better than Sakura haha. I'll always update at least once a week my friend. Usually Thursdays lol. Thanks again for reading and your comment is so very kind.

v(^∀^*) Thank you Carolina! You and many others give me much strength and support to write. I still remember you as being one of the first to read and review. It's lovely to hear you're still enjoying this story.

(´∀｀•) Oh yea I remember that episode of Naruto SD. Haha Orochimaru is absolutely hilarious in it. And I'm glad you were also amused by the apron and perverted poster in that last last chapter friend. With a friend like Jiraiya, life is certainly never dull haha. Their outfits are based off the ones they wore when they were young teenagers (the ones they wore at Nawaki's death). I kinda liked Jiraiya's best personally. Thank you for the compliment on my picture! I was thinking of doing another Orotsu fanart and including Mitsuki in it. It really amuses me that Mitsuki and his brother are clones, sort of like Katsuyu and that Mitsuki has a hobby for card games. Wonder who taught him that one xD Oh and I just saw Konoha Gakuen Den! Hahaha the hairy legs is stuck in my mind too now! I think as Orochimaru has snake traits, he's probably very hairless but Jiraiya said that just to make fun of him. And I definitely intend to have them go through more bookworm studying sessions together on 'unsexy' research as Jiraiya would call it lmao. XD after so many chapters, it's about time Oro stops being so romantically challenged and have some inkling on how Tsu is feeling even if he's confused about it. I'm glad you like that my friend! Thanks again for all your input.

(^-^*)ノ Lord creator! Here here, you forgot your drink. I'll pour ya a glass. *pours glass of Johnnie Walker Blue* You're too kind my friend. I kinda wondered if I was going to slow with the romance development but it's good to hear that you appreciate all the slow buildup and little moments between the two. Ah don't be too sad my friend. People can change, or they'll die before they do ;D Course he'll have to go through hell and back, but in the end he turns over a new leaf. Gah I really wish I can see Oro and Tsu meet up in the future Boruto manga. He's caring again like how he loves his dead parents :D And Tsu obviously missed and wants him again according to her infinite tsukiyomi.


	24. Worst Trip Ever

Akano's eyes darkened and his knuckles cracked. "So you remember."

Orochimaru's smile grew wider. Of course, he'd remember. It was thanks to Akano that eight years ago, he had lost months of missions and money, got ambushed by his two teammates and nearly lost his friendship with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The only consolation was that according to rumors, the arm he had twisted never recovered properly. "So how's your arm these days? Is it still holding you back or is it just your lack of talents?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

"How dare you," Akano said as he grinded on his teeth.

"Older than me and a _Uchiha_ , yet you are what, still a Genin? How many times have you taken the Chunin exam?" Orochimaru chortled. When he saw the rigid look of fury on the Uchiha's face, he put on a fake expression of sorrow. "People always say I can be rather insensitive. I suppose that I should be giving my sympathies instead." His lips curled into a cruel smile. "Your teammates... that girl with a mongrel of a dog and boy, didn't they die last month? I heard it was a terrible ambush. Their bodies weren't even recognizable when they were found."

"Go to hell Orochimaru!"

Before Akano could even move, Orochimaru appeared behind him in a blur and a low laugh rumbled in the back of his throat. "You're much too slow to dance with me." An audible cracking of bones pierced the air as Akano's hand was twisted backwards. In agonizing pain, he dropped to his knees and cried out as he clutched at his inflamed and bloody hand. Looking down at him, Orochimaru said silkily, "I'm in a pleasant mood, that injury is still fixable. Beg and grovel before me, and I might even let you go with just that."

"I'll kill you! If it wasn't for you breaking my arm, I could have been strong enough to protect them! I could have gone on that mission with them! It's all your fault!"

"You only have yourself to blame. Not only were you weak, but you were arrogant. You ruined my presents to my team that day and couldn't even apologize. Thanks to you, I got scolded by my teacher and my team, and lost so much money since I was banned from missions. I couldn't even afford to buy my monthly offerings for my parents. You deserved every bit of misfortune that came at you." Wickedly, he added, "To think a failure like you would try to crash a party to come at me, for your pathetic teammates' deaths is hilarious. The weak dies, simple as that. Don't try to throw your self hate at your own weakness and that of your team, onto my shoulders."

Akano spat, "That can be applied to your own parents who died and left you as an orphan. They were weaklings too!"

The words hit a nerve and his eyes darkened to a nightmarish greenish-yellow. "A worm like you has no right to talk about my parents. I will teach you the true meaning of what it means to be weak!" He dodged when Akano threw a kunai at him and kneed him in the face, knocking him flat on his back. Bringing his leg up, he forced a rush of chakra into it and brought it down with all his might, aiming at one knee. "I'm going to finish what I started years ago," he snarled. With this attack, Akano will never ever walk again. Not even Tsunade and all of the medic ninjas in the village can repair what he was about to do.

Golden chains suddenly lashed out and dragged Akano out of range and to safety, making his leg hit the ground with a crash, denting a huge hole into the ground. If he hadn't sealed the sound waves around the perimeter, the whole party would have been alerted to what he was doing.

"Orochimaru."

He froze at the sound of Tsunade's grandmother's voice. His heart thudded in his chest as she came to his side, wearing a serene expression on her old wise face and held her usual dignified and elegant pose, her arms neatly tucked into opposite sleeves of her radiant gold and pink kimono that highlighted her now dull red hair. "Quite a powerful seal. One that traps sound waves within a specific perimeter," she commented. "Even though I am proficient in fuinjutsu, this is impressive."

"I suppose things might have looked rather puzzling from your angle if you didn't overhear the conversation then, my lady," Orochimaru said carefully. It was then he realized that she had subtly dispelled his technique around herself. Such precise chakra control... it was incredible.

"I heard, but don't be fearful my dear. You were just dealing with someone who was not invited to my grandson's birthday. To think he'd come here armed and upstairs so close to Nawaki, is very troubling." She looked down at the Uchiha and said icily, "But as it is my grandson's birthday, I don't want to spoil the mood. Go. If I hear a fuss, I will speak to your clan leader myself."

Getting to his feet, Akano grinded on his teeth. "Mark my words, you will pay, Orochimaru. If I can't go head on, I will strike from the shadows." With that, he left in a flash of smoke.

When he was gone, Orochimaru gave Tsunade's grandmother a half bow. "I am sorry to have bothered you with this incident, Lady Mito."

She smiled. "You are... an interesting lad, Orochimaru. You've been a family guest and best friends with Tsunade for years. I am also quite fond of you." She turned her wise eyes on him. "But I can also see all of your negative emotions. Sarutobi and your team, especially my granddaughter care about you. But they need to start realizing that they are caring for you in the wrong way. They're too optimistic and are only enabling your darkness to grow."

"Hmph." He was slightly irked by her words. "If being ruthless gets me where I need to be, then I see nothing wrong with it, my lady. I am still loyal to my village, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi-sensei."

"Darkness will always corrupts. All it needs is time to corrode at all of your bonds, dear Orochimaru," Mito said softly. She laid a grandmotherly hand on his shoulder. "You are going to head off to Uzushiogakure soon. While you're there, do something for me. It will help you heal."

He scoffed and avoided her eyes. "Lady Mito, I don't need _healing_. I don't see why I should change who I am, especially when I'm needed to do what no one else dares. Being _ruthless_ gets me where I want to be."

"Do it for Tsunade's sake." Her hand touched her heart and she said, "I was at her age once. I know how she feels about you and I can see that you care deeply for her too. The way you are now however, might destroy this blossoming relationship. You are heading towards an end that you do not want to be."

At those words, he stilled and remained silent, hesitating since Tsunade would be involved if he did decide to be with her. They both looked over as Tsunade headed up the stairs and he subtly canceled his technique.

"Grandma! Come on, we have to take pictures. Nawaki is eager to get it out of the way so he can go play."

Mito laughed demurely behind her sleeve. "I'm coming sweetheart." As she passed him, she whispered, "Please consider, Orochimaru."

When she swept away, Tsunade looked over at Orochimaru and paused when she saw the look on his face. It seemed almost... torn. Coming to his side, she asked, "Orochimaru, are you alright? You look paler than normal." It was then that she noticed the hole in the floor. "What happened?!"

"It's nothing. I just used too much force in getting rid of a rat."

Peering up at him, she could tell that he was hiding something. He had a habit of pressing his lips together into a thin line when something bothered him. "You know you can't lie to me. Spill it," she said in an authoritative tone.

"It's none of your business."

He made to head back down but she caught his wrist. Angrily, she said, "It is my business. There's a friggin hole in my floor."

Orochimaru said flatly, "Then I'll send payment to get it repaired. Are we done now?"

Tsunade said in frustration, "Is it so hard to let me get close? You're not only my teammate, my best friend, and... you're..."

"Don't." He pulled his arm away. "Not right now and not here."

Tsunade said crossly, "Fine, disregard that. But either you tell me what happened here, or I beat your ass. I'm not above pounding you into the ground even if I like you, Orochimaru."

He replied solemnly, "Foolish of the windmill to think it can keep the wind."

Tsunade braced herself as Orochimaru disappeared in a whirlwind and the window down the end of the hallway flew open from a powerful gust of wind. She looked from side to side but he was truly gone. On the inside, she almost wanted to scream. Why did he always do things like this? Why can't he ever explain and let her and Jiraiya understand him? Not only that, this was her brother's birthday! How can he disappear like this when he knew how much his presence meant to her little brother? She hoped that he was leaving her and not the party itself, otherwise she'd never forgive him.

* * *

Up on the roof, Orochimaru let out a long breath, knowing exactly how she'd react and how hurt she'd be. But right now, he just wanted some time alone. If... he was heading towards an end that he did not want, it was wrong to take Tsunade with him. The thought was another weight on his reluctance in accepting Tsunade's affections. First, he didn't believe that he could be capable of loving her in that way. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to act when one was in love and he'd rather eat cold food for a month than ask Jiraiya on the topic of romance. Secondly, he was afraid of caring for her even more and moving her from best friend to a lover. Loving someone was a vulnerability. He was terrified at the idea that if they were together and he lost her, he might not ever recover again. The death of his parents was enough to make him into the way he was. To experience that pain again might kill him.

Orochimaru put his face into his hands tiredly. Ninjas can't afford compassion. Mercy to an enemy was cruelty to oneself. One had to be strong and ruthless to survive. He never questioned that ideology and he never regretted any of his actions. He did his best in everything he did. But now... he suddenly wasn't so sure. Were there unforeseen consequences with the path he was walking? If so, would Tsunade be hurt if she was with him?

"Hey Oro! Found you!"

It was Jiraiya. He straightened up and said tonelessly, "You escaped from Biwako?"

"I had to flash my abs to shock her enough to let go." Jiraiya laughed boisterously as he sat down beside his friend.

Orochimaru couldn't help it when his lips twitched in amusement. "So you've managed to scar Biwako's eyes and probably a bunch of other little girls. At this rate, your reputation is probably unsalvagable."

"You're one to speak. You know that you're so scary that some of the older kids tell their siblings that you'll eat them if they misbehave right?" Jiraiya guffawed at his friend's own laughable reputation. "Actually, even Tsunade has a pretty bad reputation. She's being called the 'The Legendary Sucker' due to her horrible luck at gambling." He was confused when his friend's shoulder sagged and his eyes grew distant when they switched to talking to Tsunade.

"Hmph."

Jiraiya asked, "Why so moody all of a sudden?"

"I just got alittle tired of the noise and crowd," Orochimaru replied despondently, laying back and looking up at the clouds. They stayed like that for awhile until he said, "Sometimes, I don't want to care anymore. Everything would be so much easier."

Even for Orochimaru, that was depressing. What's gotten into him? When his friend didn't elaborate, Jiraiya shrugged. "Like how living is harder than being dead. Caring about goals or people is hard, but it's better than being an apathetic rock in my opinion."

"That so?" Orochimaru asked quietly.

Jiraiya added solemnly, "No one wants to be alone but you have to put efforts into being with people. Even if people get mad or don't understand each other, on the inside, giving up relationships is a last resort, Oro."

Orochimaru closed his eyes and said quietly, "Like how you still pursue Tsunade, even after all these years of rejections?" His stomach felt queasy all of a sudden and he asked, "Why?"

Jiraiya made a sound in the back of his throat. "She's special. I do want to be with her so I'm not afraid of how hard and how long it'll take to win her over. I'm never giving up."

"Never?"

Jiraiya laughed in good humor, "Unless I know she's with someone who will make her happy. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Orochimaru watched the clouds continue to drift by and he asked, "So by loving someone, you don't need to be with them?"

"If you love someone, you just want what's best for them," affirmed Jiraiya. "You don't necessarily have to have them."

"I see," he murmured, once again, slightly impressed by how naive and yet golden Jiraiya's heart was.

Jiraiya stared. Wait a minute, why was Orochimaru talking about love anyways? The most interest he had ever expressed for romance was asking him what the heck was a love bug when they were kids, and if it was actually real. Back then, Jiraiya had laughed so hard at how stupid the great genius was that milk flew out of his nose and hit Tsunade in the face. Yea... something was definitely off, thought Jiraiya as he stroked his chin. "Who are you and what have you done to Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya. When his pale teammate arched a slender eyebrow at the comment, he said, "Orochimaru being curious about love is like Tsunade winning the lottery. Either you're a fake or... you're in love?!"

Orochimaru flushed red. "Don't be stupid. I was thinking that love was irrational and wondering why romance books were so popular when I was shopping at the bookstore last week," he lied, trying to sound annoyed but somehow he ended up sounding petrified. Trying to escape before he fumbled anymore, he made the excuse, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Jiraiya stared as Orochimaru jumped off the roof and ran off. Tapping on his chin, he said, "Is he sick or something?"

* * *

Hours later...

"Sister." Nawaki tugged on the sleeves of his sister, who was sitting at one of the tables that were placed in the courtyard. She was stirring her miso soup with a blank expression and he tugged harder. "Sister, where's Orochimaru?"

She stirred and gave him a weak smile, looking away from the starry sky. "He's... I think he's unwell and might have left early."

"Why? You're a medic. Couldn't you have healed him?" Nawaki asked, looking devastated.

Tsunade shook her head and murmured, "It seems that there are some things even I can't heal." She sighed and pulled her brother onto her lap when he sniffed. Rubbing his head, she tried to put some cheer into her voice. "Anyways, cake is blown and cut. Wanna open presents now or let the guests continue with dinner and dessert some more?"

Nawaki slumped down in her arms and blinked up at the starry night sky. "Later. Don't feel like it right now."

"Hey Tsunade, have you seen Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya as he sat down with a plate full of cake.

Tsunade immediately glared at him as she spooned in some cake into her own mouth. Right now, she did not want to think about their dark hair teammate. "No."

Oblivious to the look, Jiraiya said, "Last time I saw him, he ran off to the bathroom. Unless he's constipated, he should have been done by now."

Tsunade and Nawaki both choked on their cake at his use of word. Drinking a glass of water, she swallowed and said, "Must you talk about the bathroom while we're in the middle of eating, pervy no brain?"

In the next second, Sarutobi showed up. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, where's Orochimaru? Is he still watching a horror movie?"

Nawaki piped up, "Jiraiya said he's being constipated in the bathroom. So I guess that explains why sister said she can't heal him." Tsunade started to choke on her piece of cake again. Spluttering and downing a glass of water, she said irritably, "Nawaki."

"Is Orochimaru being constipated a bad thing to say while eating cake?" Nawaki asked innocently.

"Who said I was constipated?" An annoyed Orochimaru suddenly popped up and Tsunade sprayed water across their table, making everyone look over from their own tables.

"You're still here?" she asked in surprise.

"You're still here!" cheered Nawaki.

Sarutobi was confused. "Why wouldn't he be here?"

"I thought you were constipated in the bathroom," Jiraiya added last. He nudged him. "You were gone so long what else could you be doing besides 'boom boom'."

A vein throbbed on Orochimaru's forehead. "Idiot, you're much too old to be using secret words." Boom boom was his fancy words for going to take a dump and their clients, nearby villagers or whoever happened to be around them, would just look confused at the request when a hyperactive white hair kid would ask 'Can I go boom boom, sensei?" Quite frankly, Orochimaru always thought that sounded more like someone asking for permission to fart and he never quite understood why Jiraiya couldn't just ask to go to the bathroom like normal people. Then again, he did hold the title of 'The Village's Madness'.

It was quite obvious that their teacher still remembered what it meant as he tried to pass off his laughs as coughs.

Oblivious, Jiraiya said, "What do you want me to say? That you had to take a cra-"

Orochimaru said in irritation, "I was nowhere near the bathroom and can we move on and just start opening the presents now?"

Tsunade knew better than to push the matter and ask why he'd ran away and avoided her for the past hours. So she just joined her brother and clapped along with all the guests as he opened his presents one by one, until he reacher her and that of her teammates. She had handpicked out a brand new outfit for him, Jiraiya had bought him a full series of manga about some hero ninja, Sarutobi-sensei got him a set of brand new shurikens and kunai that was custom made to be lighter and sharper than normal. But Nawaki was most pleased by the gift that Orochimaru had given him. It was a notebook, written in his neat handwriting, of all the techniques that an Academy student should know with advice on chakra control, positions and speed of the hand seals as well as battle tactics and positioning. If an Academy teacher could get their hands on this, their entire class would probably graduate with flying colors, thought Tsunade as she skimmed through it with her brother. Alot of effort had went in to making this. He had even added little details such as how to set up a tent and find edible food in a forest when travelling for missions.

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as he answered Nawaki's questions about the notebook and she couldn't help but smile. He really was soft on the inside and she felt guilty for being angry with him. She liked him for who he was, even if he was sometimes difficult. If she was going to be with him, she understood that no matter how frustrated they could be with each other, they would never truly be separated. Inwardly, she giggled and was reminded of his windmill and wind metaphor.

"I have one last thing for you, Nawaki." Orochimaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a vial of sparkling gold powder. "I missed you blowing out your cake and making a wish for a reason. I've got you something else that will help with making your wish come true."

Nawaki's mouth opened in an o in surprise before he asked, "But why this year? And not the other years for my birthday."

"Because you're taking your first step to becoming a shinobi this year. As shinobis, we will see many sorrows and face much difficulties. Wishing is the first step to giving yourself a goal, a motivation, and an inspiration for you to stay strong and survive this way of life."

She and everyone else there was stunned and touched by his uncharacteristic words, thinking of their own experiences and the struggles they've also gone through over the years. They looked at the little kids around them, thinking about how soon, the little ones will have to take up the mantle and also face the same things that they've also gone through. She watched as he uncorked the vial and threw the glittering powder out, creating a golden arc that fell down around them. "When you catch one, you can make a wish."

"Huh?" Nawaki and all of them were confused.

He just smirked as he took out his flute and played on it. The music was soothing, serene, and he played incredibly well. The wind carried the sweet scent of the powder and music of his flute all around the courtyard under the sparkling night sky. Audible gasps emitted from their mouths as they all suddenly heard a woman singing. Her voice was incredibly beautiful and goosebumps ran down Tsunade's arms as she listened. The words were not from their language but the emotions in them was so powerful that she could still understand. It spoke of hope, dreams and endless possibilities. Tsunade slowly realized that the singing was part of Orochimaru's genjutsu as he played on his flute and she was awed at how well he could cast it. Auditory genjutsu was the hardest to cast but also the hardest for a victim to escape from. By now, she should have known better but once again, he had managed to impress her. She held out her hands to the cool wind caressing them and she smiled as the singing and his flute wrapped around her, touching her very soul.

It couldn't get any better but it did. Fireflies... fireflies in all directions headed their way and she stared, frozen in place at the sight. Orochimaru continued playing and he nudged Jiraiya, his eyes darting to the candles on the tables.

"Right up," Jiraiya chuckled, forming two hand seals and using the wind to blow out all of the light so that only the fireflies lit up the place.

The kids around them squealed in delight and ran around trying to catch the 'dancing lights'. Tsunade held out a hand and smiled as one landed in her hand, like a glittering star. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I wish Orochimaru will say yes and let me heal his heart." Opening her hand, she let her firefly fly away to be amongst the beautiful stars and she shyly looked over at her crush as the beautiful bright lights danced around him. At this moment, the wind brushed back his silky long black hair to reveal a rare, peaceful expression on his face that made her stomach flip flop. But then she fumed when she saw all the girls siddling up to Orochimaru and gushing over him. Beside her, Jiraiya scowled. "He's taking all the hotties."

Orochimaru finished off with a beautiful crescendo that was accentuated by the singing wind around them before he struggled to get away from his 'fangirls'. When he finally managed to pull away and came over to them, he asked, "Did you make a wish?"

Nawaki nodded and waved his hands. "I want to-"

Orochimaru held up a hand and said solemnly, "Don't tell me. Show me, understood? Make your wish a reality. Dreams can only come so far."

A smile spread across Nawaki's face and he nodded. "I will. I will show you, and everyone."

"Good." Orochimaru reached out and caught a firefly. He stared at it for a moment before freeing it and letting it fly upwards.

"You've grown," Sarutobi commented warmly, patting his favorite student on the head as if he was still six.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips and he replied, "If I don't grow, the only other path is stagnation, sensei." He looked down at the silver flute that belonged to his mother.

"That genjutsu..." Tsunade started hesitantly.

"My mother's singing as I remembered it," he answered. His golden eyes seemed to twinkle as he spoke about the woman he loved most in the world. "She always had a way with words in her songs. As long as I live, I'll keep her songs eternal."

Jiraiya nudged him and said with good humor, "I thought it'd be another boring year of watching horror movies. I'm surprised you could come up with this kind of thing."

"A long time ago, Tsunade asked me to catch her a hundred fireflies if I lost a bet with her. I was curious as to why and so I looked it up." He smirked at her. "When you catch a firefly, you're supposed to make a wish. If it flies away, the wish comes true. If it doesn't fly away and lands nearby, your wish won't come true. Considering her terrible luck, she probably asked for a hundred to boost her chances."

At that, both Sarutobi and Jiraiya laughed out loud as their princess turned red and huffed in annoyance. Orochimaru chuckled and walked off to try some of the cake and avoid the fuming princess who was looking a tad too likely to sock someone in the eye. Which turned out to be Jiraiya as he added oil to the fire by saying, "Well it is true Tsu. You're even known as the Legendary Sucker amongst the debt collectors and the gambling dens."

Tsunade said crossly, "You know what... I'll prove that my luck isn't as godawful as you people are making it out to be."

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together with a perverted grin on his face. "You're finally going to accept my challenge in playing strip poker?" He fell backwards with a broken bloody nose as she punched him in the face.

"Ahem." Tsunade coughed and put her hands on her hips. "I'll bet that we can make it to Uzushiogakure early and that our journey there will be the most relaxing and fun thing ever."

At the cake table, all of the blood in Orochimaru's face drained away, making his already pale skin turn sheet white as he heard from afar what she just said. Sarutobi was clutching at his heart and murmuring something that sounded like he needed to go pray at the temple if his poor precious students were to avert this catastrophe. While spitting out blood and frantic words, Jiraiya was asking if he could forfeit the mission since he didn't want to die a virgin. Last but not least, Nawaki said quietly, "Please be careful, sister."

And so... that was the start of the worst journey ever.

* * *

On the very first day...

"Can you idiots stop being so twitchy?" Tsunade grouched as Jiraiya periodically doubled back every fifteen minutes to see if anyone was following after them to kill them, and Orochimaru had sent out so many snake scout summons that half of the birds, rabbits and squirrels in the forest got eaten. After passing another fat and happy looking snake that had a turtle shaped bulge in its stomach, she was starting to get really annoyed.

"It's almost lunch time," Orochimaru commented emotionlessly as they continued leaping through the trees.

"Since nothing has happened, whatever is coming up might just kill us. Should I send out toad summons to scout too?" asked Jiraiya as they ignored their female teammate.

"My snakes will just end up eating your frogs."

Tsunade looked back at the two boys and snapped, "Knock it off assholes. We've been fine the whole time, and we're making great progress. It's like you guys want bad luck to strike us."

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Tsunade, your bad luck is absolutely notorious."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Not all the time! Remember, I won that bet for the bell test when we were kids. Also, Orochimaru is my good luck charm. I always win a ton of money when he's nearby."

"Tsunade," Orochimaru interrupted. "I wasn't there beside you when you made the bet. Which means none of my luck was there to cancel your bad luck."

"You were ten steps away. Nothing is going to-"

"I'M DYING! HELP AHHHHHH!"

They all stopped when they heard a woman screaming. Jiraiya was the first to follow after the voice and he narrowed his eyes, ready to attack if it was a trap. But what met them on the ground was...

Tsunade gasped, "She's... she's going into a labor."

Jiraiya inwardly whimpered and squeaked, "Are you sure it's not just a stomachache?"

"A pregnant woman going into labor in the middle of the forest," Orochimaru said, raising both hands up in exasperation. "The odds are one in a million."

"Ahhhhh IT HURTS! I HATE MEN!" screamed the poor woman, clutching at her stomach.

Bending down, Tsunade quickly tied the woman's brown hair into a bun and reached for her medical instruments. She looked like some farmer's wife who had gone around to collect herbs and wild potatoes to help add to the table but then this happened. "Orochimaru, Jiraiya, grabbed your blankets and cover us. The baby is coming out any minute now."

Three hours later...

Orochimaru had to question Tsunade's sense of time when her 'it's coming out any minute now' turned into a full on three hours. He felt sorry for the woman who had been screaming for three hours straight and was sweating like a waterfall to give birth to new life and even thought about his own mother having to carry him while travelling before also going through the same torturous ordeal. But losing the feelings from the vice-like grip on his hand, his ears going deaf and burning under a hot sun was starting to eat away at his patience.

"Hang on," gasped Tsunade, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Ok PUSH!"

The woman gave her loudest scream yet and pulled on Jiraiya's hand.

"He-hey what's-" Jiraiya also screamed as she bit into his hand. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

While the woman and Jiraiya were both screaming and crying, Orochimaru asked, "Hime, are you even qualified for this?"

She shot him a look so poisonous that it would have made Manda proud. "If I can shove your guts back into your body, I can make a woman pop out a baby."

"Point taken," he said monotonously. "But this is taking forever and quite frankly, I'm holding onto a woman who's not my wife and waiting for some baby I'm not going to care about to pop out for way too long. That, and Jiraiya is getting his hand chewed off. So hurry up."

"I'm doing my best you ass. PUSH!"

One hour later...

Finally, a healthy baby boy with big chocolate eyes emerged, much to the joy of four very tired people. Luckily for them as well, the woman's husband showed up with his brother and they helped took care of the baby and woman. After suffering through that, they went for a wash, set up camp, and then proceeded to sleep off the very traumatic day.

* * *

Too bad the next day turned out to be almost as bad.

"Well... it's the dry season after all," Tsunade said sheepishly as she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood there and stared at the huge line of fire that was devouring the forest in the distance.

Orochimaru said dryly, "There's no way we can get past that." The line of fire literally stretched all the way from east to west as far as the eyes could see. Not even his water techniques could put that out. Also, with their bad luck, lightning would probably just strike and create another fire.

"That's the biggest forest fire in the history of forest fires," Jiraiya said with wide eyes.

With the forest fire fiasco, they doubled back for an alternate route which consisted of a hanging solid wooden bridge swinging over a large chasm. Jiraiya peeked down at the darkness below and said what they were all thinking of. "If this bridge breaks, we're going to die."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and tapped on it. "This thing is solid and relatively new. It's not going to-"

Orochimaru held up a hand, "Please don't jinx us any further, Tsunade-hime."

"Oh my..." Jiriaya's jaw dropped and he pointed up at the bright blue sky. Tsunade and Orochimaru both looked up as well and he said, "Run?"

"Run," affirmed Orochimaru. The three ran for it as a meteor fell down from the heaven and broke the bridge, created an even bigger chasm than before and caused a giant dust storm that blocked out the sunlight for three days within a 10km radius. Inside the safe stomach of Jiraiya's toad summon, sitting in saliva and frog juice, Orochimaru blinked. "If a falling meteor doesn't convince you of your downright ridiculous bad luck, I'm not sure if anything can, hime."

"Argh!" In frustration, Tsunade knocked out Jiraiya. "No it's not! It's not! We're going to be absolutely-" He covered her mouth before something like a random pit could swallow them the next day. Little did he know, it turned to be much worse than that.

* * *

All of them came down with insomnia for some odd reason for the next three days. Due to the lack of sleep, their travelling speed was reduced by nearly forty percent. No matter how hard they tried, none of them could fall asleep for more than one or two hours. The very first night, Jiraiya woke up screaming and he and Tsunade rushed over to see what was wrong. Pulling on his white hair, he cried, "It was awful! The most horrible thing ever!" He wiped away the sweat on his head. "I dreamed that all the females in the world were either grannies or kids, and that Orochimaru was the closest thing to a real girl and we made out!"

Orochimaru immediately turned around and barfed into a bush while Tsunade raged. "You pervert!" Reeling her fist backwards, she socked Jiraiya in the eye.

On the next night, Tsunade woke up thrashing and breathing heavily at the horrible nightmare she had. "I dreamed I was an ugly granny with a million slugs as my only source of companionship!" She put her hands to her cheeks and screeched. "And I was still flat!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh. "So instead of a cat lady, you're a slug lady? What'd you do, make a bet that you'd have a happily ever after, oh legendary sucker?" He cried out as she socked him in the other eye. Stumbling back, he blinked at her with his black eyes and said sheepishly, "I was kidding! I bet that in my next dream, maybe we'll get married. You won't be alone forever with just slugs!"

Tsunade hurled a boulder at his words and Orochimaru sighed as Jiraiya was crushed under the rock. "To be honest Tsunade-hime, I'd rather Jiraiya dream he was marrying you than making out with me." He flew backwards when she upperward punched him in the jaw and he landed into the lake with a large splash.

Tsunade fumed and shouted, "You're so stupid!" What kind of idiot tells the girl who likes him he wouldn't mind seeing another marry her?! Ok granted maybe it sort of made sense he'd prefer that instead of making out with Jiraiya but it was still not right!

The third night...

"AUGHHHHHH!"

As they both couldn't sleep anyways, Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes flew open and they turned to Orochimaru who was screaming his head off between them. "Yo Oro what did you dream of?" asked Jiraiya.

Huffing and breathing hard, Orochimaru said, "I dreamed that somehow, Manda managed to eat me."

"That's it?" asked Tsunade.

"I dreamed that sensei picked Jiraiya to be Hokage, I started balding, everyone in the village became stupid, Tsunade-hime dated cannon fodder material, and..." He gulped. "I also dreamed that I had a twin sister who ended up marrying idiot here and seeing them make out was the scariest thing I've ever seen." His pale face turned green and he covered his mouth, trying not to vomit.

Jiraiya shuddered before pausing. "Wait... but she's a real girl." A mischievous look sparked in his eyes and he whispered, "Hey Oro, remember how you said we can't even make babies after we accidentally kissed each other when we were eight? Maybe you'll dream of little babies that me and a female version of you..."

At the suggestive implication, Orochimaru turned even greener and proceeded to barf all over Jiraiya.

* * *

After a ridiculously long travelling time...

"Oh my god... we're here. WE'RE HERE!" Jiraiya dropped to his knees on the water they were standing on and raised his hands up to the heavens. "WE MADE IT! Tsunade's curse has ended!"

By now, Tsunade was too tired to comment on her immense bad luck and just dumbly blinked.

"We're two weeks late," Orochimaru said blearily.

With a slightly crazed look in his eyes from suffering all sorts of random and wacky hardships on this journey, including a traumatizing boat ride that sprung a leak during their trip to the island known as Land of Whirlpools, Jiraiya cheered. "Hurry up and release the seal Oro!"

Standing before the waterfall that led to Uzushiogakure, Orochimaru pulled out the release seal and threw it up. "Release!" The waterfall rumbled and slowly, the waters parted to reveal the passageway that had been sealed by the village to keep intruders from coming. As if to end their journey with one final mockery, a rain of fishes landed randomly on them from the rumbling falls.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-I have nothing to say besides the fact that I enjoyed torturing them on this trip. Bwahahhahahaha

-The Land of Whirlpools is an island.

-Tsunade asked for fireflies in chapter 6

-Orochimaru and Jiraiya accidentally kissed in chapter 10

(*≧∀≦) Thank you hxshigaki76. What aspect of intereaction between Orochi and Nawaki did you like best friend? Just curious lol. And oh yea, I like to add in calm, fluffy cute moments of life before I wack people with the feels squishy hammer. Teehee.

（っ・∀・）っThank you LuckyLefty77! Hope you'll like this chapter as well friend.

（*´▽`*) It's usually difficult to confess you have affections for someone, especially since Orochimaru is doubtful about bonds and relationships in the first place. Including the fact that he's more interested in research than romance, I tried to be realistic in showing the difficulty in breaching the subject with him and Tsunade. And Tsu kinda understands that he was extremely romantically blind as a kid. Whereas Jiraiya knows kinda way too much on male and female relationships and is a pervert lol. Sorry if I disappointed you JigokuShoujosRevenge, there will be a fight later with that Uchiha.; )

o(^▽^)o I'm glad you enjoyed that confused and slightly vulnerable part of Orochimaru on how these feelings are so alien to him BlackLady777. To be honest I had alot of fun writing it, along with Tsunade finally getting fed up and having the courage to confess. Confessions on this matter is always hard and I tried to show how difficult it was for her and yet she was resolute on it. As to how it will develop, I'll do my best so it won't disappoint :) Yay you like the interaction with Nawaki and Oro too! I was worried I might have made Oro a tad bit nonchalant with Tsu's little brother but I thought that since he didn't care to spoil Tsunade, he wouldn't spoil Nawaki either. And yep I love writing Oro's switch from patient and even friendly but sarcastic to those he's close with, and being absolutely cruel to others. Just like he sacrificed his subordinates during the fight with Sarutobi for edo tensei, or not givng a damn about Kimimaro dying besides lameting that it was a waste. I was actually surprised he seemed slightly sad when he got revived by Sasuke and looked at Kabuto. Based off his deep love for his parents and sons, I just wrote him to be quite caring to those he's managed to bond with and not giving a fig/being ruthless towards others. (´w｀*) yesssss, he's so beautiful in the Boruto generation. Also, the time at Uzushiogakure will definitely be packed with action and feels. Hint for you my lovely BlackLady, for always being so supportive. Jiraiya's sage mode ;D

( ⊙‿⊙) Lol would have been pretty funny if Nawaki did discover them, ileangie23. I thought about it but I wasn't sure how I'd follow that. Oro might have to jump out the window LOL. I totally agree and wish we could have seen more of the Sannin. They were so adorabes as kids. I do think that Tsunade is better than Sakura absolutely. At least Tsu would have stabbed out Obito's eye and not let Madara screw over the world in that one episode where Sakura took forever to stab an eye. And yay I'm glad you like that Tsu was attracted to Oro because of his hardwork, geniuses, love for his parents, and complex heart. From the way she fell for Dan, who to be honest, was pretty lame and mediocre compared to her whose a Sannin, she didn't judge from 'coolness' but for people's heart. I can at least give Danny boy a compliment that he has a noble goal for wanting to be Kage, even if he'd realistically never get it since there was Oro, Jiraiya and Sakumo who are way better canidates and wouldn't die like cheese pie like him. Kushina is great! I can't wait to write about her and I hope I'll deliver. And I actually sometimes have more fun writing the interaction with Jiraiya and Oro together. They constantly pull on each other's hair but they care. When I do draw that picture, I'll be sure to let you know!


	25. Hidden Preparation at Uzushiogakure

After about half an hour, they finally emerged from the passage and they gazed down at the quiescent village below. A wide sparkling blue river gushed and snaked around the village. Magnificent bridges connected every part of the village and the buildings were tall, grand, reaching high up into the sky and reflecting the soft sunlight. Many of the buildings had water rushing over its sides, adding another little quality of beauty to the place. Nestled amongst large lush hills with distant waterfalls, the village was settled in quite snugly.

"They are more advanced and grand than us." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly. It was well known that among the great five villages, Konoha was the most prosperous. To see such tall and pristine buildings like this... was unnerving.

"The air here is incredibly chakra dense," Tsunade noted in amazement. She lifted her hand up and it glowed green. "With this much chakra around us, my healing powers just tripled in strength."

Jiraiya closed his eyes to focus. "Nature energy is also very high here."

"Come on." Orochimaru began the path downwards. "We have business to take care of. We can gawk later."

"I wonder if they have hot springs," Jiraiya gushed, his head already in pervy land. "Then I'd care about gawking."

Orochimaru sighed as Tsunade knocked him off the mountain.

* * *

Once they arrived at the village and announced themselves and their intentions at the village's gate, they were escorted to the central building of the place where the leader of the village resided. Arriving at the head office, they were let into a large circular room. The entire back wall was an open window, with waters gushing out of the outside walls to crash down below, disappearing into the foliage of the fragrant garden below. A large elegant desk was placed before the open windowed walls and plush dark blue sofas served as seating as they faced each other. At the desk, a middle-aged man wearing a set of white and dark green robes, with mid length cardinal red hair and clever dark eyes gestured for them to sit. "Greetings to you all, my name is Mitsurugi Uzumaki, Kage of this village. It's a delight to have you three visit us all the way from Konoha."

"We share the same sentiment," Tsunade said with a bright smile. "I've always wanted to see my grandmother's village in person anyways. This is better than I thought."

Mitsurugi cracked a smile. "Lady Mito's grandchild... how swiftly the years passes by. I was a baby when she left to get married to your grandfather. Is she well?" When Tsunade nodded, he said, "That is good to hear. Even now, Lady Mito is beloved in this village. She was our most powerful kunoichi and the most beautiful when she was young."

"Speaking of younger..." Tsunade drew out the red crystal they were given. "Lord Third asked us to show this to a little baby girl named Kushina."

Peering at the glimmering red crystal the size of an apple, he nodded solemnly. "Understood. You may all see her in three days. We need to prepare first."

An apprehensive look crossed Orochimaru's face but he stayed quiet as Jiraiya and Tsunade both said that was perfectly fine. Next, Jiraiya handed over the letter they were assigned to give. "Our village would like to request your fuinjutsu should we have need of it, my lord," said Tsunade.

"What's going on?" asked Mitsurugi, folding his hands together warily. "This wasn't included in our expected meeting."

"Rising tension, ambushes, and a growing resentment over our prosperity," Orochimaru spoke emotionlessly.

"A chance for war." Mitsurugi leaned back in his chair with an uninterested look. "We want no involvement in one."

The words immediately changed the atmosphere of the room. He didn't even give pause or consideration to their request. "Our villages have always been allies, are we not? Or did the years change that without our knowledge?" asked Orochimaru,

"We have always been neutral. Even during the first war, Hashirama knew not to bother us. We will not budge from that stance. Your Hokage should have known our answer, before asking a pointless question," Mitsurugi replied, folding the letter and placing it aside.

"But-"

Orochimaru shot Jiraiya a look and discreetly shook his head. To argue or push the subject, would only worsen their position. They had to be smart about this. He offered, "We will have to stay here awhile longer, to fulfill the tasks you desire of us as per ordered by our Kage. You can give us your answer then my lord."

Mitsurugi cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think my answer will be different, even if you three do complete some missions for my village, child?"

"Change is never something that involves certainty. I don't know if your answer will change, my lord. I only know that there is a chance for it. That is all I have and it's pointless to pine for something more," Orochimaru answered simply.

"Words spoken with more wisdom than what it implies," Mitsurugi commented, slightly impressed by the foresight. "Very well, we shall see. Until then, I welcome you all as honored guests to Uzushiogakure."

* * *

Evening...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru and Tsunade both plugged their ears as Jiraiya screamed and jumped up and down. "WE HAVE A ROOM AT THE HOT SPRING RESORT!"

The two watched as Jiraiya ran in without another word and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I suppose we should be thankful to have such a nice place to stay at while we're here, and have all our expenses covered... but I'm probably too afraid to even relax in the springs while Jiraiya is around."

Orochimaru gave the resort a once over. It was a large building with a plethora of hanging pots of flowers and the stone walkway that led to the porch and doors were carefully cut and laid out beautifully. The wooden beams were smooth and a smoky brown, emphasizing the creamy white of the building. The roof was curved in a traditional style that he quite liked. The smell of bath salts and soap was also heavy in the air behind the building along with the rising steam from the baths. Besides its fine appearance, it was the only building in the area and he was quite pleased by the peace and quiet. Turning back to Tsunade, he said, "Shouldn't you be more afraid that with all three of us sharing a room-"

Tsunade snorted with him implying that he or Jiraiya could walk in on her by accident. "I've learned from the age of six to triple lock the bathroom door when the three of us had to share a room for missions." Adjusting her bag, she took his hand and dragged him in. "Come on, let's set up! After that long journey, I can use a nice bath and rest."

"And whose fault was it that our journey was mired in disasters? Ouch! Tsunade! My hand!"

"You deserved that Orochi. Hmphhhhh!"

The room given to them was luxurious and he was very happy about the color coordination with the dark red walls and burnished brown wooden floors. A screen with a painted green dragon allowed one to change and if one desired more privacy, there was a connecting bathroom. A large table was set in the middle with little gold cushions to sit on. A little heated pot of scented oil on the table gave the room a heavy lavender scent. The right side of their room had a comfortable pile of multi-colored cushions laid back against the wall, looking rather inviting for hours of reading. Last but not least, three little steps ascended up to where three very fat and gold white futons were laid out for them. Behind them, large windows, with some pots of purple orchids on the windowsill, let in a stream of soft moonlight. Not like it was needed. The lighting of the room was fantastic. It was soft amber light, reminiscent of a fading fire that kept their room illuminated to give the room a relaxed and warm atmosphere.

Walking over to the mountain of cushions, he sat down, expecting to be comfortable. That was until he sank all the way down and was half buried in it. To his chagrin, Tsunade noticed and burst out laughing. "You can be so cute sometimes Orochi," she giggled.

Jiraiya snickered and said in a high-pitched voice, "You can be so cute and not ghastly depressing and fatalistic sometimes, Orochi." A pink cushion hit him in the face.

"Hmph." Standing up, Orochimaru shook out his long hair in a disgruntled fashion. "It's been a long journey. Hot spring, dinner and then bedtime."

"You're not my mom or sensei. You can't make meeeeee," Jiraiya sang.

"What are you, ten?" Putting a hand on his hip, he said, "Fine. Tsunade, let's go and ditch idiot here."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya immediately turned red. "WHAT?!"

It took him a few seconds to realize what they were thinking and he sighed, "You both realize that there is no mixed bathing. It's separate for men and women."

Jiraiya patted his heart and let out a sigh of relief. "I almost thought you've finally become a man, girly Oro."

He finally lost his patience with his dork of a teammate who was constantly picking on his effeminate look. Deciding to teach Jiraiya a lesson, he said silkily, "Oh please. I'm **more** of a man than you are, my friend."

"Wait... you mean..."

"Oh yes, that is exactly what I mean, Jiraiya." A ghost of a smirk hovered around his lips.

"Is that a challenge? Bring it snake-eyes." Jiraiya sauntered over with a wide grin while Tsunade was growing even more red-faced as she realized what the two were talking about. In a way, since they've all grown up together, they were quite comfortable on many topics. But this was kinda almost too much. She looked over as Jiraiya said, "I'm like a foot taller than you. I'm quite sure I'm bigger than you in that department. Let's check while we take a bath in the springs."

"As always, your logic astounds me," Orochimaru said sarcastically as he gestured for the door and they headed out.

It wasn't long before she heard a loud cry of 'The hell is that?! It's like an anaconda!' coming in the direction of the springs and blood soon gushed out of her nose. Damn Jiraiya! After all these years, it looks like she was catching his pervertedness. She grabbed some papers to stuff her nose and tried not to think dirty.

* * *

After they've all had their baths and were dressed in comfy white robes, they started on a good night's dinner. Orochimaru had went for miso ramen, with a thick and heady broth, soft moist pork, and two eggs on top of the noodles. Jiraiya decided to go for sushi, eating a long roll of spicy salmon with fried yam topping for a crunchy aftertaste and fresh salmon sashimi. She went for a pretty set of Zaru udon, cold chilled noodles in a lovely box, set on bamboo mat along with a bowl of rich sweet dipping sauce. Slurping her noodles, she gushed. "This is fantastic."

"Cold food tastes great after a hot bath," agreed Jiraiya, pouring soy sauce onto his sushi.

"Hmph. Cold food never tastes good," Orochimaru replied, adjusting his seat on the gold cushion.

Popping another piece of sushi into his mouth, Jiraiya grinned. "Yea yea, we know. It makes you sleepy."

"Hmph." Popping a tasty egg into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed before saying, "We're not in a good situation."

Tsunade slowly lowered her box of noodles. "The alliance. If they don't agree to help, we've just lost a great deal of manpower."

"We can't blame them for not wanting to get involved. They just want peace," said Jiraiya.

"Neutrality is a mockery of peace," Orochimaru retorted with an edge of venom to his voice. "They would sit back and watch the world burn. If the fire doesn't reach them, who cares if only their neighbours dies. That is what they believe in."

Jiraiya realized with a start that what Orochimaru was saying was partially true. Pausing for a moment to think, he replied, "There is very few right and wrong in war. They perhaps, see things differently. Or maybe they just dislike violence and bloodshed."

Orochimaru scoffed. "If they help, perhaps the war will end earlier and less people would die. If they had joined the first war, maybe my parents would have lived." He stopped when he saw the looks his two friends were giving him and he averted his eyes, thinking back to what Tsunade's grandmother had suggested to help heal his heart. Laying down his chopsticks he stood up and walked over to the window, looking up at the starry night skies. Behind, he could hear Tsunade and Jiraiya following suit and he said, "We are the best team, three of the strongest ninjas of the village. We will be put on the very front lines if war breaks out. We need power to protect ourselves."

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade reached for his arm worriedly.

"What are you planning now, Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked, detecting the undertone in his friend's voice.

"This place is a treasure trove of knowledge. Wonders rarely seen outside, unspoiled by time and chaos," he said as he gave a short pat on Tsunade's hand that was on his arm, reassuring her that he was alright before turning to Jiraiya. "I want to know its history, and that of the world, along with all the techniques stored here. I will request to use their library and access their archives. You two must come with me and study. Worst case scenario where they do not help us, we can at least be comforted that we won't be returning home empty handed. We will return stronger, better and deadlier."

"And if they don't let us read their stuff?" Jiraiya asked, referring to the fact that most villages guarded their techniques and specialties quite closely.

At that, Orochimaru grinned. "I suppose we'll have to rely on your skills in intelligence gathering and infiltration."

Jiraiya said in exasperation, "I don't know if I should be happy you just complimented me, or punch you for the idea. We're stealing from our allies."

Tsunade giggled. "He just said yes Orochi."

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded. "It's for the sake of our village, Jiraiya. If Uzushiogakure won't help their own allies, we're just going to help do it for them. Besides, you peek in on women all the time. Don't try the high moral road with me."

Pinching his nose, he said, "Go ask first before we decide to break into some old musty library for your boring ass books."

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to see that Orochimaru was already gone and Jiraiya was busy over at the table with papers spread out before him. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she said blearily, "Writing again? Where's Orochimaru?"

Jiraiya jerked a finger behind him. "It's already afternoon my spoiled princess. He woke up hours ago and left to go ask about his library thing."

Tsunade whipped around and her eyes widened at the sun that was high up in the sky. "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to go with him!"

At that, Jiraiya snorted. "You know that I and Orochimaru always have to draw straws to see who gets to wake you up and risk getting punch in the face. We figured this was something he can just do on his own. After all, he can be quite charismatic when he wants to be."

Tsunade sighed and combed her fingers through her thick golden hair. "Yea but-" Suddenly, the door opened as Orochimaru returned. Throwing aside her blankets, she quickly jumped to her feet. "Orochi! How'd it go?"

"Hmph." He crossed his arms after he closed the door. Turning his head sideway, he muttered, "Permission is granted but we are restricted from some sections. To placate us, Mitsurugi said that we will each be taught one single advanced technique."

"Obviously, you're still going to want to sneak into those restricted sections," sighed Jiraiya, laying down his brush and resting his chin in his hand. "Seriously... I get to stay at a hot spring resort with hot babes, and instead I have to sneak around with you to read unsexy material." He wiggled his fingers and sniffed. "Do you know how rare red hair beauties are? This is a chance of a lifetime."

Orochimaru said in exasperation, "And do you realize how rare those scrolls and books are? This village is isolated and rarely shares any of its information with others. We'll read whatever we can during the day in the section of the archive that we're allowed to be in. Which is at the public library. At night, we'll access the restricted sections. Once we're done there, we'll move onto the main administrative building where the rest of the archive is."

"They split up their archive?" asked Jiraiya, already getting a headache from all of this. When Orochimaru nodded, he banged his head on the table, his spiky white hair bouncing with the movement. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

They headed out with notebooks and scrolls in hand to research. Uzushiogakure's library was filled with bookshelves and tables and decorated with many artistic wall scrolls and bamboo plants. The windows were opened and the constant rushing of water that flowed around the building, instead of being distracting, was strangely soothing. A tall spiraling staircase led to the upper levels, with the top two being off-limits. There was a total of five floors and the three were currently sitting on the third floor next to a window. Piles of books were strewn around them and Orochimaru looked around to see that most of the floor was bare, with only a few readers on the other side of the floor. Hiding behind a pile of books, Tsunade was busy drawing down the layout of the building while Jiraiya tried to figure out the best way they could sneak in. Guards were posted at night and only those with permission from the council or Kage were allowed in after hours. After some time of hair pulling, Jiraiya whispered, "This actually isn't too hard. I can get in easily with my cloaking technique and I'll take Tsunade with me. They'll never see me. Orochimaru, you're good at using that weird technique to disappear and reappear from the ground. You can get in by yourself and disable the alarms. Then, we'll take rounds in researching since someone has to keep watch."

Orochimaru fiddled with one of his earrings and said, "Alright, we'll head out at midnight. But right now, let's figure out an advanced technique we want to learn."

Tsunade tapped on her chin. "Is there a list we can look at?"

"No. We just have to speak to the teacher that will be assigned to us after we hand over that red crystal to that baby named Kushina. He or she will determine what to teach us after asking us questions. However, I already know what I want." He smiled as he unraveled a scroll.

The two stared at it for a moment before Jiraiya shouted, "You're getting a tattoo?!"

"QUIET VOICE PLEASE!" yelled the librarian from downstairs.

The three winced and Tsunade muttered, "Hypocrite." She rested her chin in hand and began reading. "It boosts the efficiency and power of the summoning technique. Using a special ink to make the tattoo, one can gather and seal away chakra into it easily, even if they don't have good chakra control. Doing so, when the summoning is cast, it's much faster and stronger than normal."

"It is perfect for my snake hand technique, along with my many other snake techniques of course," Orochimaru said happily. "The method and special ink are only available here in Uzushiogakure. They never tattoo outsiders. Instead of an advanced technique," he lowered his voice, "that I'll probably learn anyway from the restricted section, I'd much rather have this."

Tsunade was delighted to see him looking so happy. It was like seeing a child being excited at opening birthday presents. On the other hand, Jiraiya took notice that Orochimaru seemed to have an unhealthy joy in obtaining things he wasn't supposed to have and did not share Tsunade's sentiment.

"Come on." Orochimaru stood up. "Let's eat dinner before we," he jerked his head at the map Tsunade was stuffing away in her bag. "Attend to other matters."

"You guys clean up. I'll just grab something quick to snack on while I do my own research at the hot springs since I have time," guffawed Jiraiya as he ran off.

With a roll of his eyes, Orochimaru muttered, "Idiot." Packing away their stuff, he and Tsunade headed downstairs at a quick pace to return to their resort, ignoring the looks the villagers were giving them since they were foreigners. As they walked through the bustling streets, Orochimaru nudged Tsunade and smirked. "Remember that promise I made to you when we were kids? About extending my life to be with you?"

She beamed. "Yea, what about it Orochi?"

"Uzushiogakure is known as the Village of Longevity, and it's well established already that the Uzumaki clan lives for a very long time. Your grandmother is old, but she's still holding up quite well." He licked his lips in relish. "We both know that those with a huge chakra reserve are stronger, healthier and live longer. Chakra is more important than water. We can live for at least three days without water, but we'd die in a heartbeat without chakra."

Tsunade hugged her book bag and thought about what he was saying. Catching on, she said, "You think being born here, where chakra is so heavy in the air is a result of that?"

"It might have aided in a long life. Genetics probably played a major part as well, through mutations to perhaps adapt and take advantage of this place." Orochimaru folded his hand behind his back and said thoughtfully, "Everyone produces chakra. I've never thought about the possibility that something other than a human body could produce it. The chakra in this air... it must be coming from somewhere. It also makes me question something. Chakra has to have an origin. In the beginning of time, the Sage of Six Paths taught us ninjutsu and hold to mold chakra. Is he the origin of chakra, or something else? How much truth is there in this fairy tale about the Sage of Six Paths?"

She smiled, enamored with his inquisitive mind. Few people had such curiosity and intellect like he does. He shone so brightly, that she could not help but fall for him even deeper with every passing year. "You're always pondering such deep questions, my handsome scholar," she flirted.

He smirked at her compliment. "Brains and good looks, I am perfect, no?" He took her book bag from her and helped carry it, bringing a dash of pink to her cheeks before he continued. "There is so much more we still don't know about chakra, despite it being a part of ourselves and a way of life. I hope to learn more while we're here, especially if it can help me live longer."

"Is that what you've been discussing with my grandmother when you sleep over at my house?" asked Tsunade, taking note of grandmother's origin.

"Not quite," he said delicately. "Remember when we were lost in that ancient tomb when we traveled to the Sand?" When she nodded in memory at that icy room with the frozen strange bodies and carvings of tailed beasts on the walls, his grin widened. "It's related to that place. Besides asking her, I've also done my fair share of research. What your library couldn't offer, I had to sneak in and obtain in the restricted archives of our own village. You won't believe what I found out, Tsunade-hime."

She said with slight disapproval, "Sarutobi-sensei would be disappointed if he knew you broke into our restricted archives, Orochimaru."

He gave her a shrug. "I'm not hurting anyone am I? I just want to understand our village and its history. It's out of pure intentions, hime."

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue and that she wouldn't rat him out anyways, she decided to let it go. She couldn't really blame him anyways. He's always been like that. It was a character quirk for him to go out of his ways to research and learn. If the knowledge he gains doesn't hurt anyone and helps the village, why not? She asked, "What did you find?"

Orochimaru grinned. "Those tailed beasts are real and their existence are only known to the Kages and their confidantes. They're titanic living entities composed purely of chakra and given physical shape. Every village has at least one to serve as weapons for war." His eyes flashed. "In essence, chakra is alive and can even manifest into a physical form. Fascinating, right? It's not just some kind of energy we use to perform ninjutsu. It is so much more. With it, we might even be able to create... I don't know, dimensions. Maybe even life."

"If that is true, it would make for great research. But about those... ummm, tailed beasts. We have a giant monster? Where?" Tsunade asked. In all her life, she had never heard or seen anything that could point to some gigantic tailed monster. Unless it was living under Konohagakure or something.

"It's-" He paused as if catching himself. Almost looking remorseful, he said, "It's... hidden, and will only be taken out when needed."

Tsunade peered up at him suspiciously. "You're hiding something, Orochimaru. What is it?" He seemed hesitant, as if he was considering his reply with great thought.

How could you tell someone you care about, that their grandmother holds a monster inside them? It would only hurt her. He didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain and there was little point in letting her know. So he deflected. "I believe that the method used to hold and hide the beast has grown weak over the years. As the Uzumaki clan is famous for sealing techniques, the reason we're sent here might not just be because we need them for a potential war, but because they're needed to reseal the beast."

Thinking back on their mission's details, she quickly picked up on what he was hinting at. "Could it be related to that red crystal and that child we're supposed to see? But how would a child play into this? Shouldn't it be some really experienced shinobi who can cast powerful fuinjutsu to strengthen our seal?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see," he lied, not wanting her to realize that the child was probably a potential candidate for the tailed beast like her grandmother had once been. He took her warm hand in his and said, "Stay close. This trip here is probably more complicated than we thought. Especially since we're going to be tasked with some missions for Uzushiogakure. We're outsiders. It would make sense that they would push us to deal with something unfavorable rather than let their own people take the risk. That might also be what Sarutobi-sensei is thinking in hopes of gaining their favor, and why this mission is used to evaluate if we'll become jonin. At the worst, it might even be another life and death situation like the Chunin exam."

Her cheeks turned pink at their connected hands, not really hearing what he was saying.

"Tsunade. Tsunade. Hime, are you even listening?"

Startled, she shook her head. "What did you say after the complicated trip part?"

He sighed, half exasperated but also amused. "Don't tell me you were distracted by my charming appearance? The bath salts for my skin at the hot spring must have worked better than expected."

"Would be nice if you were be-spelled by my looks too," Tsunade said with a fake pout.

At that, he chuckled. "No one else has my attention like you do. But I suppose we could always pretty ourselves up together at the hot springs. Spa day sounds fabulous, no?"

"See this is why I love you," laughed Tsunade. "Most other men are gross and don't know how to apply lotion to their own backside. You know how to pamper. And this princess loves pampering."

"Well for one, I am just as vain as you are so I take care of my appearance. Secondly, the fact that my arm can stretch helps with putting on lotion," Orochimaru played along. When she smiled and leaned into him as they walked, he said hesitantly, "Tsunade, if I... we, end up together, we'll have to break it to Jiraiya." Solemnly, he said, "You know that he likes you all this time, right?"

"It's almost sad that you noticed him liking me instead of noticing that I like you."

Orochimaru squeezed her hand. "The reason why you never gave him a chance was because of me then?" When she stayed silent, he said, "Truth be told, while he is an idiot and a super pervert, he has a good and faithful heart. He would die for you."

"Wouldn't you as well?" she asked.

"No." Tsunade looked up at him sharply and he could see the hurt in her eyes. He said curtly, "It is more painful to be left behind in my opinion. I told you, remember? The pain of loss hurts more than the pain of loneliness. If we live, we should live together. If we die, we should die together."

His explanation relieved her and she smiled sadly, understanding the pain they've both went through when they lost their loved ones. Thinking about him dying for her, suddenly made her quite sick. If he did do that, she would be crushed with immense guilt and pain. It wasn't something she wanted at all. She would much rather just die with him. "You really do know me best," she whispered, leaning into him and hugging his arm. "I think you like me as well, if you would say something like dying with me." She beamed up at him happily.

Orochimaru felt his heart sped up and he tugged at the collar of his purple shirt uncomfortably. "I don't know if that can really be classified as romantic feelings. Even I must admit it sounds rather morbid. Also, I'd much rather live with you than die with you." Realizing he might have just implied that he wanted to move in with her, he quickly tried to correct himself. "I mean not like settle into domesticity or anything. It's not even possible or legal to settle down right now and I don't even have the money to afford a family. Wait, no, I-I don't want a family. No I mean of course not right now."

Tsunade listened as he continued to blabber on about confused feelings, how she was important to him but how was he supposed to know if he liked her in that way, and if what he said was really appropriate if one loved someone. Then it went on to something about how a parent tiger would sacrifice themselves for their young because they really loved them and wanted them to live on. Maybe what he was saying about dying together was weird and selfish and not at all romantic. When he finished, they were five minutes away from the resort, along a quiet nice white sidewalk with a beautiful view of the distant lake and swaying tall trees. She giggled and said, "You know you are really really cute when you're all flustered, right?" His pale cheeks colored and without thinking, she leaned up to peck him on the cheek. The result was instantaneous as his whole face turned as red as a tomato. Even the tips of his ears heated up.

"Hime!" He tried to sound angry but instead, he sounded like he was scared witless.

"You called me by my nickname, you liked it!" she cried victoriously, hanging onto his arm and not letting him get away. "You know, I think I don't quite mind always taking the first step anymore. Especially when you look so vulnerable like this," she gushed.

"You are so..." He had to substitute a disgruntled sound for a word, as he couldn't quite think at the moment. When she continued giggling, he sighed. "This is a dangerous game you're playing, Tsunade. It isn't wise."

Tsunade immediately kicked him in the shins and made him stumble. "For god sake, we're sixteen and I just want to date you. It's not like us being together means the end of the world or that we'll start up some kind of clan war."

"Anything that involves feelings is dangerous and complicated," he replied softly. "We're ninjas. Most of us don't even get married since we know the dangers of our occupation. We're supposed to take our pleasures where we can, when we can. Even the shinobi rules try to shape us to become emotionless because feelings are dangerous. If you truly seek love then... I am honestly the worst person to seek it from, especially since Jiraiya would give you all of his affections without restraint and has been asking for you since we were kids." Orochimaru looked at her sadly. "I don't know if I can say the same, to be honest. My ambitions and dreams have always been at the forefront. I never considered otherwise until you confessed to me. I... I don't think I am as true as Jiraiya is to you. Picking him would be a smarter choice."

"Whoever I pick is up to me and my heart," she said firmly. "Love is something you can't be rational about. My feelings are for you."

"And if I end up rejecting you? Why are you risking heartbreak when the other option is so much safer? I don't understand this at all," Orochimaru said in slight frustration about the whole thing.

"I choose to be alive instead of being safe," she said harshly. "I choose to keep on gambling even though I know I lose more than I win, because I hold on to the memories my grandfather spent with me when we would gamble together and how he taught me to never give up and keep reaching for happiness, no matter how low my chances are. I choose to walk a path that's full of turns, pitfalls and crappy direction signs towards a destination that I want to be. I want to be with you, you romantically challenged idiot! You've already pounded into my head you're a difficult bastard. I get it, and I still pick you, ok?"

The words stunned him and he found himself coming to a complete stop. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he said quietly, "That strength you possess... it's admirable. You impress me, hime." Inwardly, he wished he could have her courage. He was afraid most of the time and tried hard to hide it by wearing a cold mask and being distant. She, on the other hand, was so willing to try and reach out.

"I'd rather you fall for me, but that's nice too," she said brightly, reverting back into a cheerful manner very quickly. "In the meantime, I'll wait some more while you sort out your feelings." She threatened jokingly, "But don't take too long. I'm an impatient and short-tempered princess, remember?"

Orochimaru laughed softly. "Of course I would. You knocked me out on our first day of school, hime."

* * *

Two days later... night time...

"Where is this place anyways?" Jiraiya whispered as they ascended the stairs of a tall tower. The place was near the edge of the village and they had to pass by several checkpoints before they were allowed inside. Right when they woke up and had breakfast, the manager of the resort had personally come to deliver a letter that told them to meet at this location at night, where their Kage and Kushina awaited them.

Orochimaru shushed him. "Best not to ask, Jiraiya. We're here to record our observations after we hand over the crystal to that little girl, that's all." He looked over his shoulder. "Tsunade, ready?"

She patted her sidebag, holding her notebook and the crystal. "All set."

When they reached the top and opened the door, they stepped into a gigantic cold room with a large dome-like ceiling. Magnificent stone columns held the roof up and moonlight passed through ornate stained glass windows that circled around the entire room. Ninjas wearing porcelain decorated masks that marked them as Anbu, were covered from head to toe in loose fitting pants and snug orange vests that covered dark undershirts. They wore basic greaves and arm guards, but other than that, nothing else to offer more defensive capabilities. A quick look around the room showed at least twenty of them. In the middle of the floor with mystical runes and engravings carved into the ground, Mitsurugi stood there waiting for them, holding a little baby girl with red hair in his arms. The girl of just two years old was gurgling and chewing on the white sleeves of his green and white robe, tied with a dark red belt that complemented his own dark mid-length long hair. She perked up and blinked her large violet eyes at them. "Welcome," said Mitsurugi Uzumaki. "This here is Kushina."

Only Jiraiya spoke as the three stared at the little girl who was drooling at them and gurgling unintelligible words. "Uhhh... hello kid?" She giggled and reached out for him. In bemusement, Jiraiya scooped her into his arms and bounced her alittle, rustling her cute little green dress with smiling bees on it. Boisterously, he laughed, "Looks like you're my favorite lady for today."

Kushina clapped her hands together at his infectiously joyful attitude. But then she noticed Orochimaru standing near and she squealed as she reached for his earring. Orochimaru made a face and hastily leaned back, making Jiraiya laugh even harder. "Afraid of a little kid, Oro?"

"I've lost enough hair to Nawaki when he was a baby to be somewhat wary of kids," Orochimaru replied. True to his words, in the next instant, Kushina grabbed a handful of long silky black hair and tugged. "Augh!"

"Now now," Tsunade gushed as she leaned down and poked at her chubby cheeks while Orochimaru worked on pulling his hair out of her pudgy fist. "Don't do that little one. Orochi here can bite." Kushina giggled and grabbed onto her finger instead.

Uzushiogakure's Kage coughed. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we should focus. This is a delicate matter at hand."

"What? We just give her the crystal and record whether she slobbers all over it or something right?" asked Jiraiya.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he realized what they had meant when they said they needed three days to prepare. "No... of course not." He glanced over at the Anbu around them and crossed his arms. "With this many guard here, something here is likely to try and kill us." Tapping his feet on the stone cold ground, he said, "Seals have been woven into the stone itself to serve as amplifiers. Barriers are to be cast as an additional precaution."

"Then..." Tsunade looked down at the symbols, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

"Be on your guard, Jiraiya, Tsunade." Orochimaru's eyes darkened. "Judging by the intricacy and details that went into these engravings, very powerful fuinjutsu will be used... to contain something uncontrollable and dangerous. Perhaps even **beast-like**."

* * *

Darkwings13: Due to my convocation on Thursday, I was unable to update until today. Sorry everyone! I think the next update will probably be on Saturday and then I'll see where this goes for update days again. XD

-This chapter was really hard to write since I'm trying to set up so many things. Hope it's not too confusing! ಥ_ಥ

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Hehe I'm so glad my fic gives you life hxshigaki76! I'd totally love to meet you and all my other readers in person. It'd be so wonderful to be able to talk with you face to face. And if you're breathless and can only gesticulate, I'll wait and bring you water! XD I try my best to write this fic as cannon as possible to make this story and analysis of Orochimaru as in-depth and plausible. One thing I can say about Kishimoto, he's horrendous with details. We don't know alot about things like if Kushina even had a family before she came to Konoha, how did Hashirama even die in the first war when he was so powerful, and why Naruto cares so much about Sasuke (their relationship was honestly very weak), etc. Oh and he totally screws over almost every female character in the series lol. I can only think of Temari, Tsunade and Mei as being strong females. But oh god Naruto is so long lol. I can't rewrite it xD Thank you for this review my friend. Brought a smile to my face.

(￣▽￣) Hi LuckyLefty77! I'm so glad you're still enjoying the chapters I write out my friend. I'll keep doing my best to support the shipping of Orotsu! 3

（^Ｏ^）～ Orochimaru is just showing alot of hesitation about Mito's side quest. I'll definitely add more details into why he's reluctant JigokuShoujosRevenge. As to if he'll decide to go through with it, we'll see ;D Haha, I had alot of fun torturing them on their terribly unlucky journey. Glad you liked it and the cute part where Orochi dreamed about Tsunade and worried for her sake lol.

(*ﾟーﾟ*) Your intuition is right ileangie23. Akano Uchiha will definitely make another appearance. OMG writing about Orochimaru being conflicted about love and not knowing what to do with feelings gives me life too! He can be very very loving despite his ruthlessness, based on him bringing flowers to his parents' graves and on what he said to Mitsuki in the manga. Sometimes when I write, I wanna pinch his cheeks. He'd probably bite me though LOL. Ahhh trying to think of an appropriate gift was so hard for me lol. In the end, I thought back on him making a bouquet for his parents and how doing things with your own hands is sometimes much more meaningful than buying presents. So I went for a notebook. And yes, Jiraiya can be so cute and funny too. I really love his big heart and how he truly cares about Tsunade and Orochimaru and wants what's best for them no matter what. I wanna pinch his cheeks too but he might just grope me ahaha. And Tsunade's curse huehuehuehue. Jiraiya liked being mischievous and poking fun at Orochimaru so I think he would find humor in making out with a female Oro if he could see his friend turn even greener.

o(￣▽￣o) And it is always a joy to read yours and everyone's reviews, BlackLady777! And yessssssss! Exactly. I truly believe he's distant and fears caring because like Jiraiya said, his parents' deaths affected him and he detests human fragility in leaving those they love behind to live in pain. To have a romantic partner but then be widowed might just be on the top of his fear list, just alittle below cold food. Oh wait... now I'm giggling at a widowed Orochimaru. I'm a horrible horrible woman. Bwahahahaha. He probably would figure out the safest way to be with Tsunade would be for the both to retire from fighting and focus on medical research and experiments. And I love writing wise serene grandmother characters, so I'm relieved you're impressed by Mito and Orochi's intereaction. And about the singing genjutsu, it's related to his Hidden Village of sound and I try to take every chance I get to expressed Oro's affections for his parents. Oh yea, I've already thought about Orochimaru's reaction to Jiraiya's sage mode. It's going to be amazing. But I'm actually looking forward more to Tsunade's reaction. As Jiraiya did once mention that the ladies find his sage look... uhhhh not exactly very good on the eyes lol. Haha thanks for the smiley at the end of your review my friend. I love smileys. (=ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


	26. You Fear Me

Mitsurugi nodded in approval as the other two tensed up. "Sarutobi spoke highly of you in our letters. I can see why he considers you to be his successor," he said to the pale one with bright golden eyes.

"Thank you my lord." Orochimaru gave him a respectful half-bow and on the inside, he was positively smiling. It felt... good, to hear his teacher and father figure praise him and say that he wanted him to become the fourth Hokage. His eyes flickered over to the baby girl and he said curtly, "Giving the crystal to that child is dangerous, isn't it?"

"What's going to happen to her?" Jiraiya asked, slightly panicking when he saw Mitsurugi nod. He rubbed the girl's head when she burrowed her face into his neck and burped.

"She'll be set down and given the crystal. We all have three seconds," he pointed to the furthest line on the floor, "To get past that line before my men raise up the barrier. If things go wrong, we'll have to perform a sealing ritual."

"I asked what's going to happen to her in specific," Jiraiya asked, his usually jovial manner dissolving and turning deadly serious.

Tsunade tugged on his arm. "Jiraiya, don't be disrespectful."

Closing his eyes tiredly, Mitsurugi said, "If things go well, nothing besides a small fright. If things go badly... she can lose all of her human emotions."

Orochimaru and the rest looked as Tsunade's bag began to glow red when Kushina reached out to tug on the strap of the bag. She opened it, letting the bloody red light spill out into the chambers and he could feel his guts suddenly twisting inside of him.

"We have to start." Mitsurugi reached out for the crystal and Kushina but Jiraiya quickly stepped back from him and snatched the crystal out of Tsunade's hand.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, putting distance between them. "We can't do this to a little girl! She's only a baby."

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade tried to grab him but he backed even further away.

Orochimaru said coldly, "Jiraiya, are you going to throw away orders and our mission?"

"And should I just stand back and watch her future be thrown away?" Jiraiya retorted. "She's innocent! What the hell is all this anyways?"

"JIRAIYA!" The entire room fell silent when Orochimaru shouted and Tsunade immediately froze and held her breath. Orochimaru never shouted. He could hiss, sound harsh in both voice and expression or even speak in a tone that could make you feel like you were being strangled by snakes. But to outright shout was almost unthinkable for him.

In three steps, Orochimaru stood in front of Jiraiya and he grabbed a handful of his shirt. "You listen to me, you hear?" he hissed. "One, she might come out of this completely unharmed. Second, this is our mission to become Jonin. Don't you screw it up for me. I've worked my whole life for this."

"You selfish son of a-"

"Third!" Orochimaru growled through his teeth. "Both Kages have a reason for this and have agreed to go forward with this. Don't bother asking because Lord Third already told us this was top secret. If you refuse this, you are revolting against direct orders and breaking the rule 'A Shinobi must always put their mission first.' You will be betraying the village, putting this alliance at risk and will be hunted down. If not by Konohagakure, then it'll be by Uzushiokagure. For once, I'm asking you to use your head! I don't want to see you dead, you complete and utter fool!"

"Orochimaru! Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed and pointed. Both of them looked as Kushina touched the crystal while they had been arguing. In the next second, the crystal shattered to pieces and an explosion of chakra ricochet out from it. The symbols on the ground glowed just as the two were slammed to the ground, their breaths knocked out of their lungs.

"Barriers up! Now!"

"No! They're still in there!" Tsunade protested, trying to run to get the two out of there. But she slammed into a glowing green barrier as Mitsurugi and all of the other Anbu there brought it up. "Damn it! Open up!" She reared her fist up to smash through with pure force but was quickly brought to her knees by five Anbu members. With her arms twisted backward, all she could do was scream at the two stuck in there. "Orochimaru! Jiraiya! Let me go!"

From the crystal, a ghostlike shape that looked like a giant fox with nine tails materialized and gave a thunderous roar that shook the entire tower, sending dust falling down on them. Its head would have touched the tall dome ceiling if it wasn't for the barrier holding it back. Orochimaru opened his mouth and swiftly pulled out his Kusanagi while Jiraiya shielded the baby in his arms and backed away. Throwing his sword up, he made three hand seals and the swords multiplied into twenty. With both hands, he drew the yin yang symbol in the air before pointing. "Fly!" All twenty glowing blue swords flew at breakneck speed towards the fox which roared even louder and its eyes grew a dark red. With a mighty cry, it unleashed an explosion of chakra that repelled all the swords. Orochimaru made a sound of disgust and held out his hand. "Return." The swords reformed into one and returned itself to his hand and he ran forward to deal with it himself.

Jumping up, he slashed and cut furiously at the half solid body made up of bubbling red chakra. But to his dismay, no matter how much he tried to cut, it would quickly heal up. His sword was legendary as it could cut through absolutely anything in this world, including chakra. But this chakra was foul, horrendous, and incredibly durable. When he did manage to cut it, it would merely reform and close right back up. His golden eyes widened and looked up just as the fox aimed all nine of its tails at him. He managed to dodge six but the other three slammed into his chest and sent him flying into the barrier. Dropping to the ground on his front, he spat out a mouthful of blood, feeling something rupture from within his chest.

"Orochimaru!" cried Tsunade. Using all of her strength, she threw off the five men and began pounding the barrier to get in. Her knuckles bled but she continued to push herself and cracks ran through the powerful barrier. But then golden chains looped around her, canceling all of her chakra and she screamed as she was pushed down once more, her cheek bruising as it hit the ground.

"Tsunade! Don't!" Orochimaru and Jiraiya both shouted. His heart raced when he saw two tails aimed towards Jiraiya. Scrambling to his feet, he bit his thumb, smearing blood across his palm before slamming it down on the ground. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Two gigantic golden brown snakes with green eyes appeared, stretching up as tall as the demonic fox. With a hiss, they wrapped themselves around the fox to restrain it.

"Jiraiya! Back me up!" With a twirl of his sword, he stabbed it into the ground. Forming the snake hand seal, he hissed, "Lightning Release: False Darkness." Parting his hands, a spear of crackling bright blue lightning materialized between them and he readied to toss it like a javelin.

Sucking in a lungful of air, Jiraiya made the tiger hand seal as Kushina pulled on his hair and clothes to keep from falling off his broad shoulder. "Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire." He spat out a roaring dragon head composed of intense heat and fire, that rushed right at the fox's head, in a rush of divine light.

"To dust." Orochimaru threw his lightning spear with all of his might, striking the fox in the middle. His two gigantic snakes slithered to his side to avoid the damage and he panted heavily, as the explosion of fire and lightning lit the room up in a brilliant show of purple, blue and red while the fox shrieked and was swallowed up be the attack. With such powerful attacks, the chakra that made up that monstrous fox should be greatly depleted. But to his horror, the fox remained standing, albeit weakly and on trembling legs, and it snarled at them hatefully.

Mitsurugi shouted, "You two have done enough to weaken it! Nothing else will work! You must place Kushina in the front! Only she has any chance of stopping this! This was meant for her! She must go through this trial by fire!"

"But-"

Orochimaru grasped his friend by the arm. "Do you want all three of us to die?! Do it!" His heart pounded as the fox reared itself over them, ready to pounce. "Hold it back!" he commanded. His snakes hastily tried to restrain it but the fox had have enough. With one bite, it tore one snake in half and with its claws, it shredded the other to pieces, sending blood and guts flying everywhere. The ground trembled as his snakes hit the ground.

Kushina at this moment began to cry and the fox turned its attention directly on her. At the same time, Orochimaru snatched her out of Jiraiya's hands and ran towards it.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya tried to kick at his feet and take her back but his friend blocked the attack and in the next move, dislocated his shoulder with a loud crack. Falling to the ground, he cried out in pain.

"Out of my way Jiraiya," snarled Orochimaru, running closer to the fox with the baby girl. When he was close enough, he raised her up and she screamed in fright at the raging fox. All of a sudden, heavy golden chains lashed out and immobilized it, coming out from Kushina's heart. The louder she cried, the more the chains glowed and strangled the fox until it sank down to the ground and began to evaporate into mist.

When it disappeared completely, Mitsurugi ordered the barrier down and Tsunade rushed in and over to Orochimaru's side. "Orochimaru!" But she skidded to a stop when she saw the expression on his face. Never in her life had she seen such a deranged look in his eyes. The way he was looking at Kushina and smiling made Tsunade's heart thrum with dread and unease. It was then that she noticed a flicker of red streaking across his eyes. It was so fast, she wondered if she had imagined it.

She snapped out of it when Mitsurugi Uzumaki took back the crying child with a very displeased expression on his face. "Is this how Konohagakure trains its ninjas? To disregard orders?"

Jiraiya clutched at his shoulder and came forward, knowing that he deserved all the blame and that it was because of him, that Tsunade and Orochimaru were dragged into this. "I'm sorry my lord. I... I didn't intend any disrespect but I simply couldn't stand by and do nothing."

Mitsurugi handed Kushina over to one of the Anbu and sighed. "Your actions helped increased Kushina's chance of making it out of there. But," he put a heavy emphasis on the word, "That came at a great risk to yourselves. We were never in danger since we had the barrier but you two were the ones in there."

Jiraiya said steadfastly, "Then I have no regrets. I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Honorable, kind, but naive. I will have to review your actions today before I decide to entrust you with the missions that I had previously thought of assigning." Mitsurugi then turned to address Orochimaru, his gaze careful. "You were unwilling, and merely caught in the crossfire. What are your thoughts on what happened?"

The corner of Orochimaru's lips twitched while his hair hid most of his face. "The child was special. I'm glad to have ensured her future. It worked out in the end, I suppose." He clutched at his chest. "Power and abilities like that must be preserved."

Mitsurugi asked with concern, "Are you alright? You were hit very hard, Orochimaru."

"I'm fine, my lord. It's a minor injury," he replied delicately.

"Very well. Return and rest up. I will summon you three later."

Orochimaru bowed his head and his teammates followed suit as they went on ahead. When the door closed shut behind them, Jiraiya said, "Oro, I-"

Blood spilled out from Orochimaru's lips and he said lowly, "Hurry back to our room... quickly. I can't hold on much longer."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she put her head to his chest and listened. "Internal bleeding," she said in shock. "Orochimaru, you have to go to the hospital. I think its your lungs-"

"No, we take care of this ourselves." His vision swam and he nearly fell over before he was caught by Tsunade. "This was supposed to be top secret. If I go to a hospital, there's a chance of leaking information." He pulled down his mesh undershirt to show them the dark red burnt marks that singed his skin, leaving an open raw wound. Some of the skin had split near the area, marking his porcelain skin with trailing blood. Even though none of them were sensory types, they could feel the dark chakra that clung to the injuries. If he did go to the hospital, that chakra burn would raise up questions. He added, "We can't afford to look any worse in their eyes either. We have to look strong and capable. We're representatives of our village. I must bear this."

Tsunade knew that what he was saying was right. Their image was already damaged with insubordination. If they looked weak, Mitsurugi would give them a joke of a mission and the request for their aid in the war would go up in smoke, along with respect for Konohagakure. She held up her glowing green hand and pressed it to his chest. "This will help for fifteen minutes as we rush back. Hang on, ok?" He nodded weakly, his legs buckling beneath him and she hurriedly draped his arm over her shoulder. As they began their descent downward, with Orochimaru growing more feverish and disoriented, Tsunade shot Jiraiya an angry look. "Once we get back to our room, stay outside and out of my sight."

"Why? I can help-"

"You've helped enough for today," she said scathingly, shoving past him.

* * *

Jiraiya knocked on their door timidly. It had been three hours as he waited outside their door, hoping and praying that his friend would be alright. Even if they weren't at the hospital, it felt like he was standing right outside the emergency operating room anyways. When no one answered, he knocked once more. "I'm... I'm coming in, Tsunade." He opened it and gingerly walked in, wincing from the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Tsunade ignored him, continuing to work on her healing. Piles of bloody bandages laid beside her, along with a basin of dark red waters. As he approached them, he bit on his lips and stayed quiet. Laying on his futon, Orochimaru showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. "Is he... going to be alright?" When she didn't reply, her pink lips still pressed into a thin line, he said, "I'm sorry-"

A resounding smack echoed through the room as she stood up and struck him across the face. "You know what," Tsunade said harshly. "If you want to be a hero, go do it somewhere far away from me and Orochimaru next time."

"I was only trying to do what's right," Jiraiya said helplessly.

Tsunade knuckles cracked as she curled her hands into fists and she said lowly, "Do it without endangering us. I don't care if you want to die. It's your life. But don't drag us into it, especially Orochimaru. He's worked hard to get to where he is, especially since he lost his parents before he even entered the Academy."

Jiraiya said weakly, "I know-"

"No, you don't know anything." She jabbed her finger into his chest. "If you knew, you wouldn't have endangered him in such a fashion. If that tail had struck him just abit harder, he would have died and lost everything that he's worked so hard for. You can go ahead and be stupid. The only think you've ever put effort into was perving on women and pissing me off with your annoying date requests and comments on my body!"

Her words pierced his heart. While it was true he wasn't as studious or as hardworking as Orochimaru was, he still tried his best. He always tried to get Sarutobi-sensei and her to pay him attention and praise him every once in awhile. He tried to get Orochimaru to acknowledge him as an equal. But no matter how hard he tried, he always played second fiddle. Orochimaru was the genius, only seen once every decade or so, as Sarutobi would like to say. It made him feel terrible at times to feel so jealous of his friend so he tried to his best to crack jokes and smile whenever he failed, tried to put on a carefree attitude whenever he lost to Orochimaru, and tried to comfort himself by saying that one day, Tsunade would come to realize how much he loved her and give him a chance. But as the years passed by, she never changed her stance. Instead, she seemed more and more enamored with Orochimaru. He was dense but he wasn't blind. He saw the way she looked at him and noticed that she was happy whenever he went off to Mount Myoboku and that she would get to train alone with Orochimaru. To hear from her very own lips right now, that she didn't care if he died, crushed him.

Forcing himself to grin, he said, "I saw the way you cried out for both Orochimaru and **me** back there."

"Wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you," Tsunade said, her temper flaring. "You're a good man but when that goodness interferes with your judgment, it's nothing more than a weakness." She hugged herself, trying not to look at Orochimaru and cry. "If you ever endanger him like this again... I'll kill you."

"Just like that?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Just like that," she affirmed.

Jiraiya dug his nails into palms, utterly heartbroken. "If the one good thing about me... which is my heart... disgusts you, is there nothing you like about me?"

She closed her eyes and muttered, "I like that you'd jump in to save someone from trouble. I like that you like to look for a path that doesn't have to lead to violence. I like your heart, Jiraiya. But I am selfish." Taking a deep breath, she said, "It would break my heart if you two died. Especially Orochimaru." She wiped at her eyes and breathed out shakily, her shoulders trembling. "You have no idea just how hard Orochimaru has it, you bastard. From the very first day at the Academy, he had to stand in the shadows and watch the rest of us come to school with affectionate words and loving lunches made by our mothers. When classes end, he would watch us get picked up and given hugs and kisses. When I and my grandfather brought him home after I accidentally knocked him out, that was the first time I understood what true silence meant."

"I..."

She hissed, trying to stem the tears from her eyes. "I watched him fill out papers every month, detailing his studies and accomplishments to the village so that he could be fed and allowed to keep his parents' house. He was my age. He was only five. But despite how little he had and sad his situation was, he stayed strong, kept his focus, and is predicted to be one of the strongest ninjas in the Five Great Nations in the next ten years." Straightening up, she jabbed at his chest. "We're sixteen and coming onto seventeen soon. Twelve fucking years of hard work, studying, reading, practicing, and dangerous missions that Orochimaru took on, could have all gone up in smoke because of you! For all your good intentions, the results always end in failure and I'm sick of it. This one is the last straw." She jerked a finger at his futon. "Go get another room. I don't want to see you."

Jiraiya stared down at the ground, feeling his throat burn up as he tried to contain his emotions. "For all my faults, my feelings are true. I... I just want to let you know how sorry I am. I never wanted to put either of you in danger or..." He gestured to her bruised cheek and wet eyes before he bowed his head low, letting part of his spiky white hair hide his face. "Forgive me."

"Don't ask it of me." She pointed down at their teammate. "Ask Orochimaru and our entire village if this mission fails. I have to write a report on this after I treat Orochimaru and it's going to be complete and utter crap because all I can remember was screaming at you two while my face was pressed into the ground. So goodnight!"

Walking out of there was the hardest thing he's ever done. The crushing weight of rejection and hurt made him feel like he's attached twenty weights on to his legs. Worst of all was that in some part of his heart, he agreed with her. He had just put the lives of his teammates, and that of his entire village at risk. Leaning on the door after he closed it, he swallowed and wiped at his eyes. "Don't you even dare cry, with your friend dying on his bed," Jiraiya said to himself strickenly.

* * *

Kneeling on the floor, Tsunade glanced over at the door and shook her head, wearing a sad expression on her face. In a way, what she had done was wrong. She couldn't fault him for being the way he was. She herself, jumped in and attacked those Anbu because she cared about Orochimaru and Jiraiya, the same way Jiraiya acted without thinking because he followed his heart. She just hoped that he knew she didn't really mean it when she said she didn't care if he died. That was a blatant lie, spoken out of anger. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she thought about the look on his face as he walked out and she felt a sudden stabbing of guilt.

After cleaning up and making sure Orochimaru was comfortable, she got up and walked over to the table and sat down on a golden cushion. The only light was from the single lonely candle on the table, casting its soft amber light across her tired face. Picking up the brush, she stared at the white papers laid out before her, wondering how she should start. Hours drifted by and she continued to sit there like a statue, her mind completely burnt out as she worried about Orochimaru, felt guilty about being incredibly harsh to Jiraiya, and panicking about the village's relation to one of their oldest friends and allies. She was smart enough to clue in that Sarutobi-sensei want them to work for Uzushiogakure as a form of payment or way to earn their gratitude. Like Orochimaru mentioned, it was probably a dangerous mission since it had to be great enough to change Uzushiogakure's stance on neutrality.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she straightened up. A Shinobi must see the hidden meanings within meanings... She dipped her brush back into the ink and began to write. First, the part with Kushina seemed like a simple record and observe order. But Orochimaru had guessed that the little girl was somehow involved in resealing the tailed beast back at their village. Judging by how powerful her innate talent was at sealing, she was probably a born prodigy with unique chakra. To record means to verify her talents and let their teacher know. If she had to guess, Kushina was probably a future recruit who would use her fuinjutsu to help the village. She bit her on her lips and continued writing. Secondly... missions or tasks that they were supposed to fulfill for Uzushiogakure might-

She jumped when she heard a groan coming from Orochimaru. Getting up, she hastily ran over to his side. Brushing back his hair, she peered down closely at him. "Orochimaru, can you hear me? Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"Tsu... nade." Through a hazy wall of pain, he murmured, "You did well in taking care of such a difficult injury, hime. I'm impressed." He groaned as his wound stung.

"Orochimaru! Here, let me." She leaned over to help. All of a sudden, she caught his golden bright eyes staring up at her in an intent manner. Somehow, the look brought a rush of heat to her face. It was a mixture of curiosity, and... and... dare she say it but it looked like longing. She hastily pulled back but he caught her wrist in his hand. "Wh-what is it?" she asked, trying to keep herself from sounding so nervous.

"It's nothing." He let her hand go, albeit shakily. "I was just remembering the time my mother stayed by my side all night when I was running a high fever and my father was busy making me medicine." He looked up at the ceiling. "Since they've died, whenever I got hurt or got sick, I had to take care of myself alone. The only other time when I woke up to see someone looking after me, was Sarutobi-sensei during the Chunin exam."

She smiled. "You rarely get hurt so it makes sense why you'd remember those moments so well."

"People only realize what they have once it's gone." His eyes glowed sorrowfully. "You have no idea how much of a comfort it is... to wake up and see someone fretting over you."

She moved closer to him and brushed back his silky long hair, disheartened to see him looking so sad. "I treasure the chance to fret over you. You rarely let people get close. Even with me, you try not to."

"Because I'm afraid," he answered simply, vulnerably, baring his heart for her and admitting his fear. "You must understand, Tsunade, I can't cry over something I've never had." Lifting his hand, he gently laid a single finger on her bruised cheek. "Like right now. It pains me to see you like this."

Her stomach did flip-flops and she said lightly, "I look really ugly, huh?"

"No," he said in a hushed voice. "You look beautiful. You look this way because of me." He touched her cheek again in an almost regretful fashion. His eyes flickered to the other two futons and he asked, "Where's Jiraiya?"

Tsunade sighed tiredly. "I... I kicked him out. I didn't want to see him tonight. It would just make me mad."

"To be honest, I am furious as well. If it didn't hurt so bad, I would punch him myself if I see him."

She thought back to what he said to Uzushiogakure's Kage and said, "But, didn't you say you were-"

"Glad that little girl made it out fine? Yes, that is true. It is the only source of comfort for all of this." He gestured to his chest.

She remembered the frightening and crazed look he had for the girl and swallowed. "Orochimaru," she began hesitantly. "You looked absurdly happy when Kushina dispelled that monster with her powers."

He could detect the fear in her voice and he looked at her warily. "Is that a mere observation or were you looking for an explanation?" When she didn't answer, he said disparagingly, "You are correct if you assume that I didn't value her life for mere moral sake. I don't. I valued her existence only when I saw her powers and potential."

"That is cruel."

"That is reality." He forced himself to sit up so that he could be leveled with her. "You know that there are children who die every day. Whether it be sickness or starvation. But the world moves on. It moves on because it learned since the beginning of time, that it could only survive through ignorance or cold distance. Being empathetic towards every little pain and sorrows would shorten one's lifespan dramatically. If we don't give any thoughts to those faceless people and children dying, what makes Kushina so different? Is that not hypocritical?"

She looked away and stayed silent. Orochimaru had always been blunt and even though she knew there was truth in his words, it was hard to listen to.

"What I just said doesn't mean that I don't care for this world, Tsunade. I care for the grander scheme of things. Little losses and sacrifices, is sometimes necessary and unavoidable."

She said in irritation, "Pray tell, what grander scheme does your heart care for?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "You doubt me."

"I know you can care. Very deeply." She looked into his golden eyes, highlighted by beautiful purple. She had seen how devoted he was to their team and to his dead parents. He held no reserve in battle and in love. That was why she had desired to be with him. Nonetheless... "But the objects of your affections can be counted on one hand. Me, Jiraiya, Sarutobi-sensei, your parents and your ambitions. That is all you care for."

Orochimaru tilted his head, regarding her with sudden new-found curiosity. "What are my ambitions?"

She blinked, wondering if he had just asked a rhetorical question. "It's to obtain and master every technique that is out there."

"Why?" This part threw her off track and his smile widened slightly as she struggled to come up with an answer. Deciding to help her, he said, "At first, it was to satiate my thirst for knowledge, better myself and become powerful. Only with power, can I control my own fate and protect myself. But that is what someone weak and insignificant would think. Like how a child who fears the dark, would wish for a candle." He shook his head, his silky hair falling over his shoulders to outline his handsome face. "I have another reason now. The child has grown up and sees how fire can be used properly and to its full extent. I desire restoration."

Tsunade looked at him with confusion. "Restoration?"

His expression grew slightly melancholy. "Once, many clans and many individuals with rare abilities and talents walked this world. Take for example, your grandfather. His wood release is legendary in power and beauty, seen only once every few centuries. The Senju clan once reigned equally with the Uchiha clan during the Warring States period. But now... what has happened to it? Your family are the only Senjus left and none of you inherited his wood release." He looked over at their window and up at the starry night skies. "We lose more and more of our history and legends with every year. The future generation grows weaker and weaker. Clans grow extinct along with their special techniques and kekeki genkai." Gesturing to himself in a matter of fact manner, he said, "Like how my parents left a dying clan and now I'm the only remnant left. The passing of all these lost techniques and powers makes this world all the lesser. With the passage of time, we lose more and more and we are left with nothing more than a former shell of what the world had once been." He muttered, "I hate loss. The very thought of such a gray future disgusts me. To restore lost knowledge and wonders, I am willing to pay any price. That is also why I am the few who dares to learn kinjutsu."

Tsunade touched her necklace for comfort, keeping her eyes averted from him. "You almost sound romantic." He made a sound of amusement in the back of his throat and she said, "But is that really it? Simple restoration? Or do you want to obtain it all for yourself?"

"Is that an accusation?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell me, Tsunade Senju. What is eating at you?"

Torn and with great difficulty, she said, "When Kushina... used her powers, I saw the way you looked at her. Like a vulture seeing a fresh corpse. You looked demented!" She thought he would take offense and be angry. But on the contrary, he just seemed surprised before he laughed.

"That's it?"

She grouched, "The hell do you mean that's it?"

Orochimaru smiled. "I saw and felt her unique chakra. I saw a fragment of what once was. She is powerful and she is only two years old. Imagine when she grows up, how strong she could be. Not only that, she hails from the Uzumaki clan. She will live long and she will be given every technique known to her clan. When I look at her, I see unlimited potential. Forgive me for losing composure." When she remained silent, his smile dropped as he realized she was wary of him. Coldly, he said, "I see. You're just like the rest of them. You fear me."

"Wa-wait." She protested and reached out for him, seeing him withdraw away from her. "I don't mean that-"

"Don't touch me," he said with a crushed expression, pulling his arm away from her.

"Orochimaru..." She knew him well enough to see that he was hurt, even if he masked it extremely well and she said sadly, "Orochimaru, I'm just trying to understand you. I'm not trying to hurt you."

He said bitterly, "We all try. But we all grow disappointed, don't we?"

"No! I still want to be with you," she protested, her heart aflutter with panic.

"You can't be with someone you don't understand and fear, Tsunade."

She leaned in close to him and cried, "When you were fighting that fox, I was so afraid that you might die on me that I could scarcely breathe. I love you, Orochimaru. I want to be with you."

Orochimaru's eyes glowed with sorrow as he shook his head. "I am cold, blunt, difficult and arrogant. I know that. But I still have a heart, Tsunade. And... you've just proved my fears about this relationship correct." He put his hand on his chest that was aching with something more than just physical pain. "I don't believe this will work between us."

"Just talk to me," Tsunade pleaded, heartbroken at seeing him look so tired and so wounded. "After all we've been through, don't leave me now."

"Then tell me... when I told you I wanted the power to obtain happiness back at your library that night, was it a lie that you agreed with me? If not, why are you suddenly so afraid?" he asked curtly.

She held onto her necklace even tighter as she said strickenly, "If your sole goal was to find lost knowledge and restore the world to make it better, I'd support you with all my heart. If you want power so that you can have the strength to accomplish your dreams and protect the happiness that you're so afraid of losing, I would stand by you no matter what." She said tearfully, "But what I saw back there was different. You saw Kushina as a weapon meant for death. What you want restored, you want for yourself, not for the village. You don't care about the people of this world."

He chuckled mirthlessly, knowing he had always been right when he told her she was suited to be a healer. She cared for those who were hurting and in pain, unlike him. Quietly, he said, "We live in a world of death and decay. I became apathetic to protect myself and I learned to keep things to myself. If there is a decision to be made, I put myself first and think about my self-interest." He gazed into her eyes and saw what was reflecting back at him. "It seems you've begun to understand me. What you found scary and demented back there, was a smile of pure calculative selfishness. I was glad that she was safe because I saw that she can be of use to me and my research."

"You have so little warmth," she said, her heart breaking.

"Perhaps you are right," he replied, his eyes half closed and a single glistening tear clinging to his lace-like lashes. "And if so, I can't give you the love you desire."

He grimaced in pain as he lowered himself down and pulled the blankets back up to his neck. "There is no happiness to be found in being with me. I am selfish and probably will always be."

"I don't believe that," she said, her voice constricted with emotions. "I believe you can change. After all, you changed for me, Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei."

He let out a long forced breath and murmured, "Tsunade, I know you better than anyone else. I can love you with all my heart, and give you everything you've ever wanted. But you are much better than that. You can't be truly happy with someone who will never bat an eyelash if someone dies before his very feet. It's impossible for me to change that."

"Oro-"

"Just leave me! You're afraid of me. This will never work!" he shouted, turning on his side and away from her to hide his anguish. "There is nothing more to discuss... Please, just leave me, Tsunade." He heard her leave the room in tears and he pressed his hand to his face silently. Love certainly was foolish, he thought, realizing that he did share the same romantic feelings she had for him. But how tragically ironic that he understood these feelings, only when he lost her. He curled in on himself and grinded on his teeth, as his chest tightened up further in pain.

 **You were right to let her go. Nothing ever lasts, especially not a relationship that would be based on a girl's fantasy of healing a man who will never change. He can't even love himself, let alone spare feelings for the world. You only sought perfection before, right? Forget about everything else and continue towards that path. Once you're perfect and powerful, you'll never be in pain or lose anything anymore. Instead, you will have everything. Embrace that hatred you have for this pathetic and weak world and fix it, so that there will be no more loss. Throw away that impossible love that will never happen.**

He lowered his hand and opened his eyes, which were now a burning dark red and more fox-like than his old golden serpent eyes.

* * *

 _You're just like the rest of them. You fear me._

* * *

Darkwings13:

-This is literally the hardest chapter I've had to write for this story. I was gonna upload it like at noon today but I kept on revising back and forth all the way till now. Now I feel like I've just been punched in the diaphragm feels.

-I updated this at 11:40pm. So technically still Satuday xD But yea, I'm going to stick with my Mon/Thurs as update days.

-No one knew Kushina was a Jinchuriki in Konoha, besides Sarutobi and a few top officials. She and Mito never experienced any discrimination for being Jinchurikis. It was probably all kept secret for their sake and happiness. Naruto's case was unfortunate. And Kushina said she herself didn't know the reason why she was brought there, and it was also kept secret from the Sannin in episode 247 of Naruto Shippuuden. I'm going with Orochimaru figuring it out in this story but keeping it to himself. He always seemed like he's always known and especially if he joined the Akatsuki. Also, in chapter 370 of Naruto, the Key Frog through the Kyuubi was just a natural disaster and even Jiraiya just thought that Madara summoned it from out of nowhere.

┗(｀･∀･´●) Evening LuckyLefty77! I'm so glad you enjoyed the conversation between Oro and Tsu in the last chapter. I had alot of fun writing Oro so flustered hehe. And I thank you for reading this fic and reviewing my friend. I'm very grateful.

(✿^_^◠‿◠) Nah they were prepared, JigokuShoujosRevenge. It's just that they're kept in the dark by Sarutobi and they've been really unlucky for this entire mission lol.

( v￣▽￣) Aloha Blacklady! I'll work more on the settings for Uzushio later, I was afraid it wasn't enough. I'm glad you like the scenery I described so far though my friend! Oh yea, I love writing about young Sannins and their days of going through puberty bwahahhaha. It amuses me, especially with Orochi. Much thanks and huggles for reminding me about Jiraiya! I decided to write the part about his insecurity in this chapter thanks to you my friend. Hope I did alright. And yea, poor Oro and him trying to make logical sense of a complicated matter like love. He's just hurting himself. And yes! I wrote her so close to Jiraiya cuz I was inspired about her entire family's closeness to him in the future. I think if they had sealed the beasts in the kids but kept them happy and their identity, it wouldn't have been too bad. Like how Mito and Kushina was relatively happy. It's cases like Naruto and Gaara for example, that's it awful and very sad.

v('∇'*)⌒ thank you Lord Creator! I tried! XD

（ﾉ´∀`）oh new reader! Hello RushiAei! Thank you for your compliment friend. And yes, I absolutely adore the love Sarutobi has for Orochimaru, no matter how far he's jumped off the deep end. Even when he was dying, he remembered kid Oro. Gah, more feels.

(`•ω•´๑) Haiii ileangie23! Hahaha Orochi and his anaconda. So inappropriate but I regret nothing! Lol! Yea I was inspired by Naruto SD. Again, Oro is hilarious in that. And I definitely feel an urge to write about Tsu and Oro both doing the face mask spa treatment. Probably will do that. ;D And I love his tattoos too! It's so badass. I definitely try to write absolutely everything about him since it's a story based on his beginning to end. And writing Orotsu fluff gives me life. There needs to be more Orotsu fluff and when Oro is romantically stupid and flustered growing up. Huehuehue. Thank you for your affirmation in his statement that he'd never die for Tsunade. He knows the pain he'd leave her with would be the worst thing to do to her ever since he experienced it with his parents. Oh and I do tend to have a habit of leaving sinister endings to my chapters. Hehe. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as always my friend.


	27. The Darkness in His Heart

She didn't pay much attention to where she was going. Her legs just moved on her own as her mind had completely glazed over and her eyes were dry and burning. By the time she realized it, she had somehow made her way to an empty beach. The Land of Whirlpools was an island surrounded by treacherous waters that made travel difficult. But closer to the land itself, the waters were calm and serene. The village was two hours away, far and distant, along with a certain someone who had closed off his heart to her.

Tsunade wiped harshly at her eyes and jumped down from a rocky cliff, her feet hitting soft white sand. With a shuddering breath, she hugged herself and looked up at the crescent moon. The sound of the waters crashing in and out along with the blowing wind brought her little relief and she found herself thinking back on their conversation.

 _You fear me._

Tsunade bit on her lips and felt her throat close up again. "You idiot..." she choked out. She wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid for him. On one hand, she had Jiraiya who was too kind and generous, making him a prime target to be taken advantage of. Because of his big heart, he was also too giving and she feared that one day, he might just end up dead for trying to be a hero. On the other hand, Orochimaru was very self-centered and selfish, putting those around him, including himself, at risk. He was rarely happy and almost everything was a battle for him. If he didn't get what he wanted, he would grow irritated. He HAD to win, no matter what. His happiness was always fragile and short-lived and this saddened her because she wanted him to find some semblance of peace and content. He wanted so much and if he couldn't have what he wanted, he'd try harder and he'd push. He'd keep on pushing until either he breaks or whatever else breaks.

Touching her necklace, she looked down at the jewel and watched as a tear dripped onto it. She just wanted him to be happy and to be safe. It didn't matter to her if he couldn't become Hokage. It didn't matter if he lost all of his techniques. It didn't even matter if he lost his handsome appearance. She'd still want to be with him and help him. He was always so cold and scared of death and decay, never being able to fully appreciate life. She wanted to heal and change him so that he could actually appreciate what life has to offer. If he can actually care and see the village as a family, and feel the Will of Fire, perhaps then he'd find even more happiness than with just their team. She worried constantly about his future. Once they were Jonin, what if she and Jiraiya were sent away on long term missions? What was Orochimaru supposed to do? Lock himself away to research and become a hermit?! Worst, what if she and Jiraiya died? He'd be all alone and only have Sarutobi-sensei.

Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks and she punched down on the ground so hard, a straight line of water exploded up into the air and she screamed. "I just want you to be happy! Why won't you even let me explain?!"

"So just explain later."

She immediately readied her fists and slowed down her breathing. "Who's there! Show yourself!"

From behind a large boulder, a large fat man with a patch of volcano red hair and the bushiest mustache she's ever seen leaned out and yawned. "Girl, it's like four in the morning. Must you be so loud like all the women back in the village?"

She turned red and huffed, "Who the hell are you calling loud?"

He plugged his ears and winced. "Even if you don't have the red hair, you're just as rowdy as all of the women in my clan geez." Standing up, he brushed sand off his brown hakima pants and tanned long sleeved robed shirt that was tied with a white belt. On the side dangled a large gourd with a red stopper that had liquid sloshing around in it. Walking towards her in a heavy set gait, he peered down at her and said, "Some more stupid teen lovesick drama I'm guessing?" He fell backwards when she punched him, blood gushing out of his nose. "What is wrong with you girly?!"

"Listen here!" Tsunade raged at the big man. "I'm so pissed off right now I could throw you into the ocean!"

"No, you listen here idiot girl!" He got back up in such a hurry that his stomach bounced. "Is your lover boy going to die tonight or something?"

"Don't jinx him! He's going to be perfectly fine!"

"Then why the hell are you making it sound like you'll never be able to explain whatever it was that you're thinking to him?" The red hair man scowled. "Go get some sleep, wake up, then tell him. Jeez, can kids these days not even fix their problems?"

Tsunade stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh... you're... right." She crossed her arms and pouted. "It's just that being rejected and being yelled at just really hurts and-"

"Yea yea I get the drill." The man the cork off his gourd and took in a deep drink. Wiping his mouth, he said, "Let me guess, you two argued and he shuts off like a rock and plays the 'I'm going to be a big baby and just hide' card."

"He wouldn't even let me explain," Tsunade grumbled in agreement. "But... he's just really hurt." She kicked at the sand and returned to looking at the waters. "Don't judge him too harshly. He's been orphaned since he was four and has suffered through a lot. He doesn't get close to people since he's so afraid of loss. I grew up with him and knew him since we were kids. He reacted badly just because he's so wounded and scared."

"Sweetie, then you gotta be the one to be more grown up and try to fix this." He plopped himself down in the sand and yawned. "A new day brings a new start. Misunderstanding is the biggest threat to relationships. Try not to be another victim."

She sniffed. "You can't be truly happy with someone who will never bat an eyelash if someone dies before his very feet. That's what he said. He has so little confidence in himself and in this relationship." Tsunade sat down in the white sand beside him and pressed her face into her hands.

"Well... can you be happy with someone like that?"

"I can." Tsunade replied honestly. "Because I understand that he's just trying to protect himself. I do hope that he can grow to care for others though, because it will help heal him." When she saw the look of disbelief, she said firmly, "He is a good person. Back when we were kids, during the Chunin exam, I and my friend almost died. To save us he ate a special pill that gave his blood poison and paralysing abilities to defeat our opponents. But it came at the cost of heavy damage to his entire airway. How can I not love someone who would go so far for those that he does care about?"

"Meh." He took another swig out of his gourd and held it out. "Here, take a sip to calm your nerves."

Tsunade leaned down and took a sniff before wrinkling her nose. "That's alcohol! I'm not legal yet."

The man laughed heartily and said, "Girly, now you show some levelheadedness. Maybe you're not like the women of my clan after all."

Just to spite him, she grabbed the gourd and gulped in a mouthful of the drink. Immediately, her eyes teared up and it felt like her throat caught on fire. Coughing and spluttering, she shoved it back into his hand. "Eargh! What the hell is this?! It burns!"

"Bwahahahah!" The man corked the gourd and grinned in his success in tricking her for his amusement. "That was hilarious and it makes up for you waking me up in the middle of the night." He got up and plopped back over to the rock where he had been earlier. Laying on his back, he quickly fell asleep and snored.

She huffed at the strange man in indignation before looking over to see the first rays of dawn. Her stomach clutched up when she thought of having to face Orochimaru and explain. She prayed that he would understand and give their relationship the chance it deserves.

* * *

Next morning...

"Hey..."

"Why are you scuttling around like a rat?" Orochimaru asked as he sat at their table and took a sip of his tea, eyeing the spiky hair poking through the door like a white porcupine.

"Are you and Tsunade still mad at me?" Jiraiya asked quietly, coming in with a humbled expression on his face.

Orochimaru looked back down at his book and continued reading. "What you've done have ensured the safety of a very powerful fuinjutsu user. For that, I can somewhat forgive you." His golden eyes peered over to his friend over the top of his book. "But try that again, and I'll let you reap the consequences alone."

Jiraiya was relieved to see that his friend seemed so healthy despite taking such a bad injury. If Orochimaru could have the strength to use his barbed tongue, then he was well. "Yea, don't worry Oro."

"Hmph."

Looking around, Jiraiya asked, "Where's Tsunade? Weren't we all going to go meet some teacher to learn an advanced technique?"

"No idea," Orochimaru replied despondently, his eyes not leaving his book.

"I have a good morning surprise for her," Jiraiya said cheerfully, not noticing his friend's lack of concern for their other teammate. When Orochimaru didn't say anything, he whistled awkwardly and sat down at the table. "Wanna go out for breakfast when Tsunade comes back?"

"Not hungry. You and Tsunade can go together. I'm sure you'll be pleased to finally have some alone time with her," Orochimaru replied tonelessly.

Jiraiya was starting to catch on that something seemed off with his friend. He was even more sour than normal. Staring at him intently, he thought that his friend's eyes seemed duller. Just then, the door opened up and Tsunade froze in its frame. He quickly bowed his head and pulled out a folder. "I am really sorry, Tsunade. Please forgive me."

She looked over at Orochimaru briefly before closing the door and walking in. Sitting down, she took the folder and opened it up. Seeing what was inside, her throat constricted from emotions. He had... written up the report for her. Not only that, it was perfect. There was plenty of details and it was all very organized. Jiraiya, for the most part, hated writing reports, saying it was a waste of his time as he'd rather work on his story. So every time he did write a report, she or Orochimaru had to do a quick edit. His best report still took half an hour to finalize. But this was... perfect. He had done his best in writing it and she knew that he had done it as a way to apologize. Despite her harsh and cold words, he wasn't mad and he actually tried to do something to mend his mistakes. Dare she say it but he was growing up.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you." Awkwardly, she asked, "Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"I popped it back in. Should be fine," Jiraiya said happily. His heart soared when she moved closer to him and beckoned him to pull down his shirt.

"I'll help it heal faster. Hold still."

Jiraiya was delighted to see that she really wasn't angry at him anymore and he joked, "I get the chance to have the village's princess caressing my skin. What a great start to the day!"

Tsunade rapped him on the forehead. "Don't push it or I'll pull your arm."

"Hmph." She and Jiraiya jumped slightly when Orochimaru placed down his cup of tea and stood up, adjusting his purple shirt. "I'm going to take an early morning bath. When I come back, be ready so that we can head out to Mitsurugi's office for our teacher."

"Wa-wait, Orochimaru," Tsunade protested. "You can't get your wound wet."

"It's all healed." He pulled down his mesh undershirt to show perfect porcelain skin. Without another word, he swept out of there.

Tsunade was disheartened at his haste, knowing that he was ignoring her. She glanced over to the door and her shoulders sagged in dejection. Trying to steal a moment of his time alone was probably going to be harder than trying to win the lottery.

"Tsunade, niceeeeeee! How'd you heal him up so well so fast?" Jiraiya gaped in admiration. He thought he knew her healing abilities but apparently he didn't. Normally, it should have taken at least a week. Perhaps she's been improving without his knowledge.

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization at how fast Orochimaru had healed up. That wasn't normal. His healing rate had more than tripled. She knew all of his and Jiraiya's medical data like the back of her hand and something like this should be impossible. She blinked in confusion. "It wasn't me."

"Don't be bashful," Jiraiya said, sucking up to her and trying to stay in her good book. "You're a great healer Tsunade."

She just continued to look puzzled.

* * *

At Mitsurugi's office...

"Orochimaru, you're already healed up?" Mitsurugi asked in surprise, turning away from the view of his fragrant garden that showed through his open back wall. He rinsed his hands with the water coming out of the walls to crash down below into the foliage and sat down.

They stood before his desk politely and Orochimaru said, "Tsunade is a talented healer and the injury wasn't that serious, my lord. Thank you for your concern."

The Kage nodded. "That is good to hear. I was going to send a note for you three to have the day off to rest. Well, then, we shall proceed as scheduled. Today will be a learning day and we'll see how long you three takes to learn that new advanced technique before I send you on a mission." Noting the look on their faces, he said, "Sarutobi has praised all three of you very highly but I never imagined that you were even more capable than I thought. The mission I had in mind is difficult but now I have faith you three should be fine."

"Thank you, my lord," the three said in unison.

"Now, I introduce you to your teacher for the next little while. Goro Uzumaki. He's my second cousin. He's abit eccentric but he's a good man and an even better teacher."

When the person opened the door and walked in, Tsunade's jaw dropped to the ground. "I-It's you!"

He guffawed. "Oh your expression is hilarious. So which one is lover boy?"

If it was possible to die from embarrassment, they'd be burying her six feet under. Worst, Jiraiya decided to pipe up, "I am the king of romance. Must be me!"

"The most romantic thing you've ever done was tried to croak a mating call to Tsunade," Orochimaru replied, reminding them all of the time Jiraiya was dumb and desperate enough to take advice from his toad sages back at Mount Myoboku. To be fair, he was only eight at the time. But being woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of something that sounded like it was dying and choking, and then receiving an explanation that it was a frog's love song, Orochimaru was never going to let Jiraiya forget it. It was made even worse when the call attracted bandits and Sarutobi had went on an hour lecture about stealth to Jiraiya, before tying him to a tree for the rest of the night.

Jiraiya turned red immediately and scoffed, "Well it can't be you. You don't know the first thing about romance!"

"I agree," Orochimaru replied coldly. "I know nothing of romance and have no wish to. Love is just another word for foolishness."

Goro said, "Oh. So then you're-"

"Ack!" Tsunade jumped and punched him in the face, causing another nosebleed.

"Will you stop that girly!" He clutched at his red nose that was gushing out blood.

"Shut up and mind your own business you drunkard!"

"I'm your teacher now! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I punched my teacher on my first day of school when I was five! What's your point!"

"Mitsurugi I quit this job! Find someone else!"

Uzushio's Kage put his face into his hands and just stay very quiet.

Orochimaru decided to speak up. "I don't require a teacher anyways. Instead of an advanced technique to learn, I would like this." He pulled out a scroll and handed it over to a surprised and curious Mitsurugi.

Opening it up, he scanned through it briefly before rolling it back up and said, "Do you know what you're asking for? This has been banned for years for a reason." His two teammates immediately grew concerned but the pale one showed no hint of his emotions. Thinly, Mitsurugi said, "To get this tattoo, you must go through excruciating pain. The summoning ink used will be ingrained into your very soul. Once you start, you can't stop either. People's minds have broken under this."

"Pain will last only an instant. That tattoo and the power it brings will be eternal." Orochimaru gave him a half bow and said firmly, "There is nothing else I want, my lord."

Mitsurugi leaned back heavily and sighed. "Go back and think about it. I will also think about this and send a letter to your teacher and leader. He should know of the risk involved, especially since he considers you to be his successor."

Tsunade watched helplessly as Orochimaru gave another bow before sweeping out of the room. She looked over to Jiraiya, who was also sharing the same worry. "Go talk to him. He listens to you," urged Jiraiya. "Don't let him do this."

She nodded, grateful for his encouragement and understanding and she gave a quick bow to the people in the room. "I'm sorry."

Jiraiya could feel his chest tightening up as she ran off and he said to himself quietly, "It's always him, isn't it, Tsunade?

* * *

"Orochimaru, we have to talk." Tsunade closed the door and gave him a hard look. Sitting on the windowsill, he moved his head away from the potted purple orchids and turned his yellow eyes on her. Tsunade gulped slightly. It was like being stared at by a snake. She could feel a drop of sweat sliding down the back of her neck but she forced herself to be strong as she walked across the room and up the three small steps towards him. "I don't want you to get that tattoo."

"And I should care about what you want because?" he said coldly.

"Orochimaru!" She said in frustration, "About last night, just let me explain."

He said emotionlessly, "There is nothing to discuss further and I don't want to be reminded of it.

"I am not afraid of you," she insisted. She almost fell backward when he stood up and leaned in close to her.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell your fear," he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Even now, you're trembling." He smirked as she backed into the wall as he stepped forward. Placing a firm palm on the wall, he said coldly, "For all your claims of loving me even though I'm not _perfect_ , you only wish to change me. You can't accept the fact that I don't care about others and that I only care for my self-interest. You can't love a selfish man like me, Tsunade. Be honest with yourself for once." He put a hand over his face and she could hear the hurt in his voice as he said, "Just stop. I am so tired of all of this."

Tsunade's eyes teared up and she pulled his hand away so that their eyes could meet. "I am afraid for you, not at you. I know you don't care for many because you want to protect yourself but I still hope you can learn to. Because if something happened to me and Jiraiya, you'll be all alone. I want you to have more support." She moved herself closer so that their bodies touched. "The only reason your selfishness frightens me is because I'm worried about how far you'll go to get what you want. You gave up the rules and risk Sarutobi-sensei's approval if you were to be discovered sneaking into our restricted archives back home, all for the sake of knowledge." Her hand tightened over his, making him focus on her as he tried to avert his eyes. "You will become Jonin, and one day you'll be Hokage. You will have people under your wing. You will even have a Genin team you have to watch out for. I'm afraid you might sacrifice them for power. Then you'll be shunned, hated, and make enemies. I am so afraid for your safety and happiness, Orochimaru." Her voice cracked and she choked, "Even today, you dumbass! For the sake of more power from that tattoo, you are risking even yourself. Do you know the true definition of selfish? For one's gratifications and desires, one can sacrifice anyone and anything for it. Even themselves."

"How can being selfish hurt yourself-"

Tsunade cried, "I'll explain it in a way even you can understand. I love you and I want to keep you with me. If I'm selfish enough, I can pull out my own eyes to force you to be with me through guilt or pity. My actions will hurt the both of us but what does it matter if I get what I want." She grabbed onto his shoulders and pleaded, "Orochimaru, can you understand? Being selfish hurts all. I'm not changing you so that I can love you. I already do. I'm just worried about you."

"Tsunade." His throat tightened up and he watched as tears trailed down her cheeks. She was his first and best friend, and the one who's always tried to heal him both physically and mentally. Her intentions were kind. Had he been wrong to have doubt her and think that she feared him? "So when you saw my selfish intent when I looked at Kushina..."

"I saw you standing at the edge of the cliff," she said quietly. "One step from going too far. One step from doing something you will regret and drowning in your own selfishness. The willingness to jump is as horrifying as the willingness to pull out your own eyes."

Orochimaru let out a long hollow breath. "But still... can you really be happy with me? If you are continually fearing for me and hurting for me like right now? Is that really a good thing?" He shook his head. "I'm going to get that tattoo and I'm going to keep being selfish. I will always be selfish because that's what required to be a survivor." He bit down on his cheek and said softly, "The only thing I can ever grant you if we were a relationship, is the promise to not die on you. There is not enough happiness in that-" He froze when she hugged him, pressing herself as close to him as humanly possible.

"That is enough for me." She pressed her face into his neck, remembering the emptiness and sorrow she felt at losing her grandfather and granduncle. Sorrowfully, she said, "I know you're not going to change your mind on getting that tattoo. Other than knocking you out, my only option is to hold your hand while you're in pain." She pulled back slightly so that they could be face to face. "We can make this work, Orochimaru. Please, let's try."

"Can it really?" he asked, his heart doubtful.

"I am not a saint. I gamble and go into debts but you know that it makes me happy so you never stopped that about me. You only chide me when I'm wracking up too much loss and you come to help me with your luck." She smiled prettily up at him. "So I can do the same. I can also be by your side and make sure you don't go too far. We can do this together."

He could feel her breath dance across his lips as they moved their faces closer to each other. "You can accept my selfishness then?"

"If you can accept my short temper, my addiction to gambling and my spoiled attitude despite disapproving of them, I can do the same." She placed a hand on his cool cheek, brushing her thumb across the skin. He was so vulnerable and so hesitant, her heart went out to him. "Orochimaru... I am your windmill," she murmured, hoping that he'd understand and remember.

His eyes widened and he remembered the conversation he had with her years ago. Not only that, he remembered his mother's words.

 _ _Like how a magnificent windmill would stand, quietly, proudly, never wavering. It spins beautifully against a soft summer breeze, and it stands strong against a cutting cold storm. No matter the good or the bad, the windmill will always wait for the wind.__

He made a pained sound in the back of his throat and pressed his forehead against hers. "I understand now, Tsunade. A relationship can work with a balance of both acceptance and push to be better than who you are."

She nodded rapidly and pressed her face back into his chest. "I promise," she tried to joke as she used his shirt to wipe her tears. "If you tell me that my gambling was going to run us out of house and home, I won't be too angry at you."

He hugged her and suppressed the tears trying to burn past his eyes. "Don't worry. As future Hokage, I should be able to pay off your debts," he said, his voice quavering. He then chuckled lightly, still full of overwhelming emotions. "You really deserve your title of Legendary Sucker. Still going after me despite everything."

"I love you," Tsunade cried, her hands tightening up a fistful of the fabric of his shirt. "But sometimes I really do want to punch you, you lovable snake."

"I'm sorry for everything," he replied, holding her close to his heart, his hand running through her thick ponytail. Slowly, he said, "Tsunade I... I lov-"

Tsunade gasped as he stumbled backward and yelled out. "Orochimaru!" He fell heavily to his knees and was clutching at his head, his teeth gnashed together. Falling to his side, she reached out for him and panicked, sensing his chakra heavily fluctuating. What was happening? His voice had dropped by five octaves and he was nearly curled up from the pain. But she couldn't sense at all where it was coming from. The only hint was his head that he was clutching so hard, that his hands were snow white. "Orochimaru lay down! I'll help-"

"I don't need your help!" He pushed her away and forced himself to his feet, bowed over with pain and his eyes glazed over. "I can't believe I almost fell for your lies."

She thought she saw a flash of red streak across his eyes but once again, it was so fast that she couldn't quite catch it. Standing back up, she shook her head and shouted, "I'm not lying. I-"

"Shut up." He straightened himself and panted, "It's all lies. You defended Akano Uchiha back when we were six. You were horrified to see me twist his arm and break his knee. You chose to defend a total stranger over your best friend."

"I didn't know what happened. All I saw was you putting someone through excruciating pain-"

Orochimaru snarled at her. "You didn't trust your best friend and teammate."

Tsunade drew inward on herself and said, "But we made up. I tried to apologize and show how sorry I was. I and Jiraiya saved you when Akano's teammates attacked you."

He pointed at her accusingly. "During the Chunin exam, you protested against me melting those three attendants who were trying to kill us. You were ready to even fight me. I won't believe you, Tsunade. You will always pick others before me. You want me to change because it's easier for you! It was never for me!"

"I stopped you because I didn't want you to become a monster!" Tsunade cried. "You can kill them, but you shouldn't resort to melting their skin and flesh off their bones."

Orochimaru laughed darkly and said, "Why should I ever show mercy to an enemy? You are a hypocrite. If I was to bring you your grandfather and granduncle's killers right this instant, don't tell me you wouldn't punch a hole into their chest and rip out their spinal cords or try an even more painful method. There is no such thing as becoming a monster by being cruel to your enemies. They deserve it." He clutched at his head again, pulling at the hair he loved so much. "I'll never be with someone like you, Tsunade. You will leave me. I know you will. I won't give you the chance."

"Orochimaru..." She couldn't understand what had gone wrong so suddenly.

Openly glaring at her and baring his sharp teeth, he hissed, "I am your dark mirror. I know you more than you even know yourself. You are also very selfish. You will abandon me when it becomes too hard." Backing away, he shook his head. "I am not going to let anyone hurt me. Not even you. If you ever approach me about this subject again, I will..."

"I will what?" She asked angrily and full of hurt. "You will hurt me? Kill me?"

"I will break your heart before you can break mine," he threatened, slamming the door as he left.

Tsunade screamed and hurled a pot of purple orchids at the door, sending dirt, clay pottery and flowers flying everywhere. Falling to the ground, she put her face into her hands and cried.

* * *

An hour or two passed and when she was simply too exhausted to cry anymore, she pulled herself into her futon and threw the blankets over herself. After some time, she heard Jiraiya returning. He cried out to see the mess she had made and ran over to her side, showering her with questions and concerns. She ignored them all and just buried herself deeper into the covers. The only thing she could say to Jiraiya was that were no changing Orochimaru's mind. He was getting that tattoo no matter what.

She didn't remember much after that. She just knew that Jiraiya had went to clean up and go pay for the damage before returning with an order of room service food. He kept trying to wheedle her out from under her blankets to eat. When she finally caved in to keep him from pestering her, she only took a few bites, went to the washroom and returned to bed. Orochimaru didn't return that night and she could easily guess that he had went off to sneak into Uzushiogakure's restricted archives.

The next few days, Jiraiya tried to teach her and Orochimaru what he had learned from Goro Uzumaki. The man had deemed that showing Jiraiya the technique was all that he needed to do, and had sent Jiraiya off to practice on his own after some very basic instructions. She wasn't sure what Jiraiya had answered, but he was taught the Five Elements Seal. It was a powerful fuinjutsu that could disrupt and block chakra flow, and it was also apparently incredibly hard to remove. When one learns its counter, Five Element Unseal, the move could also be used to break other powerful seals. As usual, Orochimaru mastered it before she and Jiraiya did, and spent three days away from them to do his own thing. Jiraiya had tried to talk to him about his tattoo thing, but Orochimaru had cuttingly remarked that there was little logic in listening to a fool who almost got them killed with the Kushina incident, before coldly leaving.

Goro had once dropped by their place to enquire if she was ready to learn a unique technique for herself but she was in no mood and just said she'll tell him when she made up her mind. He seemed to notice her melancholy. His solution? More burning alcohol. She had to admit, despite feeling like her throat was on fire, the after taste wasn't actually unpleasant. She didn't take more than one gulp but she had to admit, it did dull her pain.

After she and Jiraiya finally mastered the Five Elements Seal, the three of them returned to Mitsurugi's office.

* * *

Mitsurugi's office...

The Kage folded his fingers together and said, "For this mission, Goro will be accompanying you. Meet up with him at the village's gate and then head towards a ruin that lies deep within our forest. Inside there, you must find five stone tablets that irradiates with chakra. The Head, The Arms, The Legs, The Body and The Heart. Once you have all of them, you can open a door with the pieces. Inside that door, you must defeat the demon protecting a scroll that holds a powerful kinjutsu. All you'll need to do next is burn that scroll and the mission is complete."

Tsunade's heart jumped when she saw Orochimaru stiffening up. He said quietly, "Why must we destroy that scroll? Surely, we can still keep it and just have it locked away, like Konohagakure's Scroll of Seals."

"It is far too dangerous to have even existed in the first place," Mitsurugi said calmly. "It twists the order of nature and it causes great harm to both the user and the victim."

Orochimaru bit his tongue and forced himself to nod, his eyes simmering with dislike at the loss. Slowly, he said, "But why have you decided to destroy it now?"

Mitsurugi sighed and answered, "The seals holding that demon back has weakened over the years. To renew them is pointless. Each time, the renewal time grows shorter and shorter. It's learning how to undo it. To try and destroy it is dangerous but there's no other way. That demon and scroll can't be allowed to escape the prison."

"We will do our best," Tsunade said firmly, keeping watch over Orochimaru in the corner of her eyes.

"Good. Any more questions?"

Jiraiya raised up his hand. "Am I the only one who doesn't really get the 'demon' part. Like what, something with horns and tails?"

* * *

Konohagakure...

"Orochimaru..." Sarutobi read through the letter he had received via messenger hawk from Uzushiogakure and found his heart beating with cold fear. It was kind enough that he was at least informed, but he had no final say in whether Orochimaru could get that tattoo or not. He leaned back heavily in his chair and thought of the boy he loved as a son, fearing for his fate. He believed that he was strong, and could probably succeed in this endeavor. Nonetheless, with parental love, he still couldn't help but disapprove and be fearful. He looked over as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in."

When he saw Lady Mito, Tsunade's grandmother, he quickly stood up and bowed in respect. "Lady Mito."

She smiled serenely at him and sat down, her green kimono crinkling at the movement. "I've heard that you've received news about the Kyuubi's potential new vessel. Did it go well?"

"It went very well," Sarutobi said with a nod. "There waa littlele mishap with Orochimaru and Jiraiya accidentally getting involved, but it all worked out. Kushina's powers are incredible, even though she's only two. She will be strong enough to contain the nine-tails."

Mito touched her heart, comforted by the news. "That is good to hear. But of course, even if she's strong, the most important thing is for her to be filled with love. That is the most important component in keeping the Kyuubi under control. The creature does not understand love and the darkness it tries to bring out in the heart can be stopped." She then said, "You look troubled, dear Sarutobi. What is the matter?"

The Third Hokage looked back down at the letter on his desk and said solemnly, "I'm worried about Orochimaru. My poor boy..."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-In Naruto Shippuden episode 247, we can see the leader of Uzumaki clan sealing some kind of demon, with Hashirama standing on the side and watching.

-Even though Orochimaru constantly transfers bodies, he always has that tattoo with him. I know he tries to keep his appearance the same, like his purple outline, but that summoning seal is more than just decorative and is always in the same exact spot. So I'm going with it's actually a part of his soul. Sort of like his golden slit-shaped eyes that also never changes.

≧(´▽｀)≦ Sorry for breaking your heart hxshigaki76! Believe me, it also broke muh heart too. So much feelsss. And thank you! I felt so bad writing about Tsunade scolding Jiraiya and how bad he was feeling but I'm glad I got the chance to portray the frog sage's inner turmoil and sorrows about his unrequited love.

(=￣▽￣=) Thank you Lord Creator! I think I can write Orochi so well since my personality is actually quite close to his. But I love cold food lol. I also tend to study alot of tragic figures like him in other media and people like him has always intrigued me. I'm very grateful and appreciative that you would consider my story as your headcannon. Such high praises!

(*´ω｀*)ノSame here LuckyLefty77. All I can repeat in my head as I wrote the last chapter was Feels Feels Feels omg Punch in the Diagphram feelssssssss. I'm glad I was able to portray it well enough for you. Thank you! And it's a pleasure to write this and to be able to support the Orotsu ship.

(●・ω・) You've brought up great points JigokuShoujoRevenge! Indeed, I tried to show Tsunade's disdain but also sorrow at Orochimaru's selfishness. She cares for him and is saddened that with the way he is; he is always pushing people away and could potentially do something monstrous. Which is kinda true since he experimented on fifty babies with Hashirama's cells. I do agree Tsu is hyprocritical though. This one time she scolds shikamaru for moping over Asumas death but she herself spent years drunk on her ass from losing Dan and Nawaki. Anyways, one reason why the chapter is written so that you sympathize with Tsunade and agree with Orochimaru, was actually because I wrote it in his selfish viewpoint. He raises up very good points and truly believes in the logic. But at the end, it's always 'what can I sacrifice for a b c.' Is it wrong to think of a baby as a disposable thing even though hundreds are dying out there? Yes. If someone crawls to your feet one should help if they're able to, despite knowing people die every minute. But he won't do it unless he has something to gain from it. When orochi decided that she feared him, he immediately gets very defensive and doesn't quite let her explain (I tried to be subtle about it). Another drawback of being selfish. He always thinks he's right and in his head, he will always come up with reasons to justify himself. It's actually kinda scary. But I actually have this flaw too haha. Whew, this was awesome to discuss with you my friend. I love reviews like this! I can write so much on it. Your review has also helped contributed greatly to this chapter in which I now tried to present Tsunade's point of view instead of Orochi.

(≧∇≦) Oh noes! Have a tissue ileangie23. *Passes tissues*. I'm glad though. I was also tearing up while writing this so I'm relieved I managed to pass the feels on. You're very welcome my friend. I just do my best and I'm so glad you thought it was brilliant. Just knowing how emotional you are at the last chapter is more than enough of a review for me friend. *huggles* And omg, you reminded me of what Tsu said to Oro about loving him for being human and real, despite his imperfections. I had to put it in this chapter.

( ´ω｀ )ゞ Blacklady777! I saw your pm. Will reply in a bit my friend. And oh no, I made another person tear up. *huggles* Oh yea I've always tried to be realistic and canon as possible. I just think it helps with believability. Jiraiya was actually the easiest to write for me as he is simply just very loving and kind. Very self-sacrificing compared to Oro. I actually consider that to be his flaw as those around him worries for his safety or gets angry at the mess he drags through. Tsunade was the hardest to write as she is the middle ground between Oro and Jiraiya. I've never liked fence sitters but at the same time, they are more balanced. She does turn a blind eye to Orochi as long as he doesn't do anything bad to their village. Like how she is fine with breaking in Uzushio but is wary about Oro doing that for Konoha. In some way she accept him but she's still fearful about him potentially going too far. Like how you can turn a blind eye to a certain amount of things. That is rather dangerous though, as Orochi can become very confused on what she wants from him. Is being who he is right or wrong? Why does she not care one moment but then object in the next? If she likes my intelligence, why is she angry at me for pointing out the more rational path even though it means sacrifice for example. She has to learn how to be clear and set boundaries to let Orochi understand. Like you can be loud to a certain degree before you receive a complaint lol. Moving on to Oro, he is actually a little too selfish and vain to think he needs improvement. And he's unfortunately very jaded to go out of his comfort zone. As you pointed out my friend, he gave into his fear of suffering. He probably also fears change as that means facing uncertainty and losing control. Still, he has his good points like still thinking about Tsunade and her happiness even in the end. Oh you like the tear he shed? Yay! I wasn't sure about that but I was sorta inspired by Orochi shedding a tear while holding Sarutobi hostage in that one episode lol.


	28. Affections for a White Snake

The forest environment they had to head through to get to the ruins could be described in three words: hot, humid and bug-infested. With the Land of Whirlpools being an island, Orochimaru wasn't surprised that part of the land was composed of dense rainforest. It was the most untouched part of the island. The other part of the land with its lush hills and beaches were far more agreeable to be inhabited. Nonetheless, there was a natural beauty to the place, unspoiled by man's hands. The sound of crashing waterfalls, cries of exotic birds and rustling of the forest itself from the multitude of beasts dwelling within was a musical symphony to the ears. Eye catching giant flowers and strange plants adorned the trees and ground.

Despite despising the sticky and humid place, Orochimaru thought he wouldn't mind spending a few hours here to study the vegetation and animals. Some of the poisonous looking frogs looked especially promising for his future toxic recipes. He glanced from side to side, noticing the intent gaze from his team-mates and he said coldly, "Is there something on my face?"

Tsunade on his right and Jiraiya on his left both colored. Clearing his throat and continuing to leap through the trees, Jiraiya said, "I was just thinking you look awful."

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru asked skeptically.

"He's right," added Tsunade. "Orochimaru, you look sick." His skin although pale, usually still had a healthy glow to it. One could even call it beautiful porcelain. But now it was pasty and his eyes looked bloodshot as if he hasn't slept for days. His obsidian black hair which was usually gleaming and silky was now on its way to being straw dry.

She had rarely seen him as he now avoided her and Jiraiya after he learned the Five Element Seal, not wishing to hear about Jiraiya's protests against him getting that summoning tattoo and he was probably still resentful of the private conversation he had with her. As he had the entire archives of Uzushio to delve into, he also had a good reason to spend time away from them. It was almost rather hurtful that he no longer even wished them to come along with him to study. Jiraiya had joked that he was happy that he didn't have to read such boring material with an even more boring person and instead, could do actual research on red hair beauties. She knew that he was lying, however, as he didn't even spend much time peeping. Instead, he had spent it taking care of her and staying close. While he worked on his story, she just moped. It was almost shameful that she would let herself get into that state but a girl's first crush... was crushing if it failed.

Orochimaru scoffed at them. "I'm perfectly fine. Mind your own business."

"We're a team. Your business is our business," Jiraiya pointed out, coming closer to him as they continued following after Goro who was at the head of the formation. When Orochimaru didn't answer, Jiraiya said tiredly, "Look, you've been a total ass this past week. I am getting sick of you having your panties in a twist while we're just trying to help."

"You? Help?" Orochimaru replied icily, "I don't need anyone's help, let alone yours, failure."

Jiraiya's face darkened. "Listen here, snake face. You only have me, Tsunade and Sarutobi-sensei who actually gives a damn about you. Keep this up, and you'll lose all of us."

"If you think I can't live without you people, then you're sorely mistaken. It's nothing I haven't already been through before."

Tsunade watched helplessly as he sped up to distance himself from them. In a pained voice, she said, "I don't know what is happening to him. Jiraiya..."

Her white hair teammate tried to smile for her sake. "Maybe he's just on his man-period again." Disheartened to see that his old joke wasn't working on her as she just continued to look sad, he added, "I'll get the old him back. I promise."

"Thank you," Tsunade said half-heartedly.

* * *

After another two hours, they came to a stop before a grand stone bridge that led to a temple ruin, high up on a mountain. An ancient precursor to the current buildings in Uzushiogakure, it also had the same waterways with man-made falls falling out from the side to crash down into the rainforest. The stone was worn and aged, with cracks and ivy running through it. But the temple ruin was not quite overtaken with plants yet, and it still stood proudly in the distance. The chakra in the air was even denser than back in the village, highlighting the sunlight and making the ruins shimmer as if it was covered in delicate gold dust.

Goro Uzumaki gestured for the three to stay close as they started walking across the bridge. When they reached the middle of the bridge, Jiraiya leaned over and gaped at the sight. The forest below rippled like an ocean of green and he could actually see the waterfalls now. Tsunade gazed at the colorful birds flying past them and she said in awe, "What is this place?"

Goro's impressive red mustache waved as he let out a rumbling laugh. "A ruin. Duh. Bwahahhahahha!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yes, I am soooooo blind."

"It is a temple for an ancient and powerful clan. You can say, the Uzumaki's clan ancestors almost."

All of them turned to look at Orochimaru and Goro said suspiciously, "And you know this how, kid?"

Orochimaru's lips twitched. "When we were kids, we stumbled across such a ruin in the Land of Wind. It was some sort of crypt. We didn't know what we had come across then, but I've done my research over the years." He gestured to the gigantic door that served as the entrance. "The symbol of the Sun and Moon seems to be the clan's symbol."

Tsunade's eyes widened in memory. The gigantic doors in that underground did depict a man and woman with the sun and moon. But who or what was this clan? And why has Orochimaru never shared this information with her?

Orochimaru tilted his head, his black hair sweeping across his shoulders. "Uzushiogakure, the Village of Longevity. There is no other village out there that has your memories of the past, collection of lore and old treasures." His eyes drunk in the sight of the grand temple and said, "I've already guessed why this land overflows with chakra. It's leaking out from your seals. You've sealed beings with a huge amount of chakra in certain areas like this."

Picking up on what he was saying and thinking about that burial chamber they've stumbled upon, Tsunade said, "But that man and woman frozen and covered by that glass-"

"That glass absorbed chakra, remember? But the seals here let the chakra leaked out for a reason." Orochimaru chuckled darkly and his eyes shone. "There is nothing more important to life than chakra. Not even water can compare. Uzushio tried to make themselves powerful by enveloping the land and their people in it. The air, the water, and even the food they take in are full of it. THAT'S why they live for so long and are so durable. And yet..." He cocked his head. "The future generation now lives like cowards. Hiding in isolation and fearing the world. How sad."

"Watch it," Goro said thinly, his jolly demeanor dissolving. "Power this great is only harmful to the world. We are its keepers and we will protect it from outsiders who wish to use it for vile purposes."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both came to Orochimaru's side. "Oro," Jiraiya said lowly. "Stop it, you're really pushing it."

He came to a stop and moved them aside gently, turning to face the volcano hair man. "It is not enough you fear your own greatness, but now you wish to destroy it." Orochimaru's golden eyes slowly began to change to red, and the stone beneath his feet cracked. **"You people all fear what you cannot understand. You all hate what is different. I will protect and restore everything that's lost. The past and all of its glories will be revived by my hands!** **I will have everything and anyone that tries to stop me can rot beneath my feet!"**

"His eyes! What's wrong with him?!" cried Jiraiya, bracing himself against the powerful waves of chakra emanating from his friend.

"That's… that's impossible!" Goro gasped. The kid was infected with Kyuubi's chakra. Those evil red fox eyes, sharpening of teeth and lengthening of nails... there was no denying it. He shouted at Tsunade and Jiraiya, "Did he come into contact with a fox monster?!"

"During Kushina's trial, he got wounded by it!" Tsunade dug her heels into the ground as the wind roared and whipped at the ground.

"He's been infected! We have to catch him and bring him back and purify him in the village!"

" **Stop me? Let me see you try.** **"** He threw a smoke bomb at them before acrobatically flipping backward multiple times and landing gracefully before the doors, with statues of giant birds framing the entrance. His right hand was enveloped by thick red chakra and he punched forward, blowing the doors open before he faced them. Biting both thumbs, he slammed them into the ground and shouted, **"Gate of the First, Rashomon!"** The ground rumbled as a gigantic gate rose up, its menacing demonic face grinning as if silently laughing about the future attempts that will be made to break its incredible defense.

"Orochimaru no!" Tsunade shouted, reaching out as her feet pounded across the ground. She saw him turn his head to look back at her before the gate completely blocked him off from view.

Jiraiya panted as he caught up to her. "Don't worry. We can just smash our way in through the walls or something. For being so smart, Oro was stupid about this situation."

"No, you can't," wheezed Goro as he caught up to them. "You absolutely cannot enter the place through any other way besides this door. If you try to break in from the outside, you can set off traps.

Stepping back, Tsunade cried, "But we can't break through this!" This was her grandfather's ultimate defense. Orochimaru may have only summoned one instead of the maximum five, but it was still a challenge to break through. The best she could do was maybe dent it.

"I'll help." Jiraiya clapped his hands together and stared up at the demonic grinning gate, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll use sage mode, it amplifies all a user's physical strength and speed to unimaginable limits. If that doesn't bust down Oro's gate, I'll quit being a ninja." He closed his eyes and said, "Ok, let me concentrate."

At this moment, Goro asked, "Tsunade, tell me. What are Orochimaru's strengths and weaknesses?"

"He's sexually stupid for a weakness."

Tsunade immediately glared at Jiraiya. "I thought you needed to concentrate." When Jiraiya sheepishly apologized and returned to the task at hand, Tsunade said, "Orochimaru is feared for his poisons and vast knowledge of techniques. Even though he's not a Jounin, he's mastered all five elemental nature transformation." At this, even Tsunade glowed with a small amount of pride for her teammate. Normal Jounins usually have at least two elemental nature chakra they can use. Three was considered skilled. She and Jiraiya have already mastered three each but only Orochimaru has managed to use all five types. In the entire history of Konohagakure, only Madara Uchiha, her grandfather, granduncle and Sarutobi-sensei could do it. Besides them, only Mu, the second Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, has also learned to use all five elemental chakras. She added, "He's also mastered kenjutsu and is the second best swordsman after Sakumoto Hatake. His weapon is the legendary sword: Kusanagi."

At this Goro facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding. The sword that can cut through absolutely anything in the world, extend to an impossible length within a blink of an eye and can fly?!" Goro sighed. "So I have to find a way to keep him using a sword and his techniques then. Damn it." Goro pulled at his mustache. "If he does something stupid in there, this whole island is screwed and my second cousin will kill me! OR worse, ban me from drinking ever again."

"We could find a way to drain his chakra," Tsunade suggested. "Or bait him and tire him out. Orochi has the lowest stamina amongst us three. He hates using techniques that uses up too much of chakra. That's why he doesn't like the Shadow Clone technique."

All of a sudden, Jiraiya cried out and a flash of white light blinded her eyes. When she could see again, she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. What she saw made her reel backward. "Ji-Jiraiya! What happened to you?!" His nose was bulbous and had at least five warts on it. The pupil of his eyes was frog-like, emphasized by the red markings around his eyes. His hands were webbed and even his hair had grown longer in length. Last but not least, his face became slightly more rounded. But besides the physical changes, she could also sense the powerful waves of chakra emanating from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya turned red as she cringed at his appearance. "I haven't mastered Sage Mode yet so that's why I look like this. I can't last long in this form since Ma and Pa toad sages are needed to help me keep it longer. But this should be long enough to break down that gate." He cracked his knuckles. "Come on Tsunade, hurry."

"Don't boss me around." She stepped up beside him and readied a fist. Blue chakra enveloped it and she said, "On the count of three. One, two… three!" Pumping all of her chakra to her arm and then transferring it to her fist, she charged at the gate and slammed it into the thick chakra infused metal. Beside her, Jiraiya did the same. Their blows shook the Earth itself and the gate rumbled as cracks ran through it. Two seconds later, it broke apart into pieces and she looked at her bloody hand. "I… I can't believe we broke the Rashomon gate."

Jiraiya nodded happily. "All my hard work is finally paying off. Now let's get going!"

They hurried in. Where they entered seemed to be a courtyard with waters still flowing around in unique patterns on the ground, to fill an old but still very beautiful pool. In the middle of the pool was a marble statue of a slim lady, her hands forming the tiger seal. Her face was breathtakingly beautiful and her hair was long, swirling around her to end at her feet. Beneath the pedestal were carved words.

 _Those who would offer her the greatest of gift_

 _They shall live on to eternity with swift_

Tsunade silently read the words and felt a drop of cold sweat run down her back. Looking into the statue's eyes, she could help but think that despite her beauty, those eyes were icy and devoid of human empathy. Turning away from the statue, she took in her surrounding.

Stairs led downward to access more ground where there were open corridors to lead deeper into the ruins but in the distance, they could see tall platforms that were connected to each other with linking stairs. Gigantic trees grew everywhere and water rained down from the many waterways that had been built into the walls. At the tallest platform, they could see another set of grand doors. Five empty square spots were noticeable, and probably where the five tablets would have to be placed for them to open.

"Should we split up to look for him?" asked Jiraiya, looking from side to side for any sign of Orochimaru. "It will speed up the search."

"That could be dangerous," Goro pointed out.

Tsunade immediately fumed. "He won't hurt us. We're his friends."

Goro sighed and said,"He's been infected, girly. He's jumped off the deep end." He made a circle with a finger over his head. "He's crazyyyyyyyyy." Goro ducked when she tried to punch him. "Ha! I ain't falling for that the third time."

She stood her ground, glaring up at the big man. "I know he's still in there somewhere. I grew up with him. He **hesitated** in leaving us." Like the first time she had asked him to be her friend and he had said no and walked away, he still gave a lingering glance backward. That was the reluctance and the reason why she had then chased after him to ask for his name. Actions and words don't always mirror what the heart wants. She turned to Jiraiya. "We have to split up to speed up the search. If… if he really is infected and going insane or something, we have to help him as fast as we can. Right?"

"Of course," Jiraiya answered immediately. He then said to Goro, "This is ALL my fault. If I hadn't… if I hadn't jumped in and tried to interfere that night, this wouldn't have happened to Orochimaru. I'll risk and do whatever it takes to catch him as fast as possible."

Goro threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine. But if either of you finds him, try to head here. It will be our meeting point. It's also an open space and more safe. If he tries to ambush us in those corridors, we will be at a disadvantage."

Tsunade gave Jiraiya one last look before the three of them scattered. She ran down the crumbling stairs and took the second corridor on the left. As she ran through the decorative hallway with beautiful carvings of forests and priests and priestess, partially hidden by curtains of ivy and plants, she grinded on her teeth and cursed. If the situation gets out of hand, Orochimaru might lose the Jounin promotion chance and his place as the successor to becoming Hokage might even be in danger. Why could he never have it easy?

She jumped over a broken old antique vase and shouted, "Orochimaru! Where are you?! I just want to help you!" No one answered her and after awhile, she came to a stop as she reached a small room with crumbling walls that let in bright sunlight, and had tufts of grass poking up from the stone. In the years that this place has been abandoned, nature has learned to grow over it, creating something primitive and yet refined with ancient beauty at the same time. If Orochimaru wasn't going crazy, he'd be exploring this place, drawing sketches and writing down notes with her by his side and asking for her input like he usually does.

Touching her necklace, she bit down on her lips with sorrow. "Orochimaru..." To her surprise, the stone in her hand suddenly felt warm and she turned around to see Orochimaru lunging at her. She hit the ground and cried out as he grabbed her hair and slammed her head down before he straddled her and put his hands on her neck to strangle her.

" **You would go against my dreams as well? I knew I'd never be the most important thing in your heart, Tsunade! You will never put me first!"**

Stars danced across her vision and she gasped, feeling blood wet her hair. "Maru… don't." He didn't seem to hear her as his fists just tightened around her throat. All of a sudden, her necklace flashed and Orochimaru froze in its light, his grip loosening and she coughed for air.

"What is... happening to me?" he asked fearfully, letting go of her entirely. "Tsunade..."

"Girly! Close your eyes!"

Goro?! She quickly did as she was told and she heard Orochimaru cry out and hurriedly rolled off her.

" **You miserable overweight drunken geezer!"** Orochimaru screamed as he held his hands to his eyes, his back hitting the wall.

"What did you do to his eyes?!" Tsunade screeched when she saw the burnt skin peeking through his fingers. "You fucking threw acid at his eyes?!" She made to run over to him to repair the damage but Goro grabbed her arm and wrenched her back.

"Don't get near him! I need to bind him from a distance!"

Tsunade pushed him away from her as Orochimaru continued to howl in agony. "He can go blind if it's not treated! Let me go!"

 **"I'll make you pay you geezer! If I go blind, I'll pull out your eyes to replace mine!"** Orochimaru formed twenty rapid hand seals that were so fast they were a blur to the eyes.

Tsunade nearly buckled from the explosion of smoke and chakra that exploded from him. When it cleared away, she inhaled sharply at the sight of the gigantic white snake baring its fangs at them. It was massive, more than six times her height. Its scales were a pure snow white and the venom dripping from its fangs melted the stone below their feet. The only thing that gave away its identity as Orochimaru was the purple markings around its currently blinded bloodshot eyes. "He… he can see us in this form. Snakes have infra-red vision. He can see us from the heat we produce from our bodies," said Tsunade, slowly backing away.

"Smart kid. But in this form, he can't use techniques."

Before Tsunade could comment that getting eaten alive wasn't going to be much better, Goro ran past her and headed for the snake with open arms. "Sealing Jutsu: Forced Frozen Path!" He jumped as the snake snapped at him and he slammed his palm onto its forehead. A glyph of some sort appeared on there, flashing hot blue for a moment before it disappeared from sight.

Tsunade watched as Orochimaru thrashed and hissed, slamming his head into the wall in great fury. He shook his head before lashing out, catching Goro right around the middle and sending him flying through three walls. She cried out as Orochimaru slammed his head down on the ground before throwing himself at the furthest crumbling wall, where the sunlight was coming through. Tsunade instantly realized that for some reason, he was freaking out as he thrashed about. "Orochimaru stop! You're hurting yourself!"

The snake just hissed even louder and it continued to bash its head against the wall. She shrieked as the walls broke, revealing a view of open skies and forest in the distance. They had chosen to fight in a room that was literally at the edge of the mountain and she rushed forward as he fell through. Even with that size, falling from this height might be fatal. She lunged and grabbed his tail, using all of her strength to try and pull him back. Her muscles groaned and sweat popped out all over her body. To make things worse, the damage he caused had weakened the ground and it soon gave away. She tried to reach out to catch a hold of something but her fingers slipped and she fell down with him.

Everything went black when her head cracked against something. But the last thing she felt was something hard and muscled wrapping around her protectively.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she groaned as her entire body burned. Thankfully, her entire team was durable, with her taking top spot. Anyone else and they'd either be dead or have all of their limbs broken. Her eyes flickered open; seeing nothing but a dark sky and looming tall trees meant she had fallen from the ruins back down to the forest below and that she had passed out for quite some time. The leaves and dirt around her rustled as she slowly sat up, feeling sore and bruised. Just then, she remembered that she fallen down after Orochimaru. Where was he?

Getting up on wobbly legs, she focused chakra to her hand and green light emitted from it, the same way as if she would heal someone. Slowly, she began to search for him. He couldn't have fallen far from her and she was sure that he can't be dead. But he might be critically injured unless his fall was braced by something.

As she rustled and pushed past thick shrubbery, it was then she noticed the crushed plants and smoothed over ground, indicating that she had stumbled on a snake's trail. Not any snake either. It was a big one. Could it be his? But why would he stay in his snake form? It would make more sense to release the transformation technique and use his human form so that he can perform hand seals.

Coming to the entrance of a cave that was partially hidden by tall bushes, with a tree also partly blocking the entrance, she peeked inside and held her hand out. The rustling of scales alerted her to the presence of a snake inside and when she caught a flash of purple on white, she stepped in. "Orochimaru… is that you?"

Under the pale green light, the giant snake coiled itself together, hiding its head in a frightened manner. Cautiously stepping over to him, she leaned down and gently touched him. The touch made him withdraw from her as he just coiled himself together even more tightly. "Orochi," she called out, using a more affectionate term of his name. "Orochi, what's wrong? Why aren't you transforming back?" When she touched him again, he hissed and crawled away from her, trying to hide in the shadows. But as he did so, she noticed the bloody wound near his midsection. Did he get it from the fall?

She scrambled after him. "Orochimaru! You're bleeding, let me heal you!"

The snake reared its head up and hissed at her, baring sharp fangs. She could tell from the damage to his eyes, that he was still using his infra-red vision to actually see her. He was in terrible shape and if she didn't treat him, she was afraid that it was just going to get worse. When he hissed at her again, she snapped, "Look here smartass! I don't know if your brain is working or not in that form but you have to let me heal you! I care about you and I'm sick and tired of worrying about you! Just let me make you better so that I can feel better too!"

He paused at her words, his mouth slowly closing. He didn't go back down, but he wasn't attacking her or anything either. Did changing into this form or suffering a heavy fall brought some sense back into his mind? Or was it just the fact that he was too far from the temple ruins, to even bother getting violent and freaking out about that precious technique he wanted so much?

She took two steps closer and looked up at the snake, staring deep into the slit-shaped eyes. They were a dull yellow instead of the gold or even honey color she was fond of, showing her that he really was horribly sick. She paused. He always said that he understood her but what about her? Did she really understand him? It was now or never to see if she herself, was right for him, thought Tsunade as she took one more step. If she could only cause him misery, was incapable of sharing in his sorrows and doubts and could not understand him, then she didn't deserve to be with him.

"Orochimaru," she said, her words coming from her heart as she stared into his eyes and saw him as the five-year-old boy who had walked to school alone, left school alone, studied the hardest and read through the assigned school reading within a month, and helped her with her schoolwork. "I said before, I wasn't afraid of you. Even in this form, I'm not afraid." A tear leaked out from the corner of her eyes. "Because I know you wouldn't hurt me." He drew back slightly and she reached out to touch him. "How can I have that much trust that you wouldn't, despite everything? It's because I saw the way you looked back at me when I called out to you and the way you loosened your fingers around my neck when you regained some of your sanity. That, and I should believe in the one I love, right?" With that, she leaned forward to kiss him. She had been saving her first kiss for him and even though it was much different than how she had imagined it, all that mattered to her was that it was him, despite what he may look like.

The green light from her hand made the moist cave glimmered and sparkled, reflecting back like shards of tiny crystals on the strange scene of a human girl kissing a snow white serpent. To others, perhaps it would have been strange and even unsightly. But she just considered it to be her own fairytale at the moment. A genuine affection from the heart that can look past all appearances and troubles. The green light from her hand that was still glowing revealed his pupils widening in surprise and shock and she smiled slightly as she parted from him. "Just in case you're still dumb, I want you to know that you're my first kiss. It's not how I expected but I'm still happy."

"Hsssss..."

He tilted his head slightly, and she couldn't quite read how he was reacting to what she had just said and done. It was hard enough when he was human but now that he was a snake, she had little clue as to how snakes even looked when they're happy or not. "Orochimaru?" she asked hesitantly. He then looked down at himself and rubbed his head against himself. It then dawned on her why he wasn't turning back. He was stuck like this. Orochimaru was a controlling type of person. To not be able to control your own physical shape must have unhinged his already fragile mind back at the temple. "You stupid snake," she scolded, moving his head back to look at her. "You hid because you're ashamed of the way you look? Or because you think I'll think you're weak that you have no control over your own body?"

He looked down in a sad manner. He nudged her bare stomach before rubbing his head against himself again. Tsunade let out a small sound and cupped his face. "Even… even if you're stuck like this forever, on the inside, you're still Orochimaru. That's all that matters to me." He perked up slightly and lifted his head from her hands. After a second or two, he rubbed the side of his face against her hand and she smiled. "Don't thank me, it's just the truth of how I feel." She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I care about you. I will help you get that technique." His eyes went so wide, she was afraid they might pop out of their sockets. Gently stroking his head, she nodded. "Once we get that scroll, I'll let you read it and then I'll destroy it and pretend to capture you. I will lie and say that I destroyed the scroll before you could see it, and that I was pretending to be on your side so that you would let me get close. When you dropped your guard after obtaining the scroll, that's when I struck." She understood that he was confused when he looked her up and down questioningly. "Even though I'm afraid of what's inside that scroll, I want to support you and I also believe that power and knowledge is not inherently evil. It's how you use it that will determine that. I… I am putting you before others. I love you, truly."

The last of his defense seemed to crumble, the both of them reflecting back on the day when he rejected her and cried out that he didn't believe in her wanting to change him because it was for his sake and not for others. She gasped slightly when she saw his eyes turning back to a bright gold color, instead of the dull yellow flecked with sinister red. Her necklace grew warm and she took it out to examine it. Orochimaru leaned down and brushed his nose against it before opening his mouth. She blinked. "What? You… wait, you want to eat my necklace?" When he nodded and rattled his tail, she gasped. "Right! It helped augmented my grandfather's powers over tailed beasts. And back there, it helped calm you." She swiftly took it off and put it into his mouth, letting him swallow it. "Just regurgitate and clean it for me later." He nodded and bumped his nose against her affectionately before laying down. "I'll grab some wood and make a fire first so that we can be comfortable. You've lost blood so you're probably cold, Orochi."

* * *

Two hours later…

She beamed proudly as she started the fire inside their cave. Beside her, Orochimaru curled himself around her and the fire, seemingly enjoying the comforting warmth. She patted his head before working on the wound on his body. The cut wasn't deep and it didn't seem like it would get infected, But his eyes were much harder to work on. Snakes had a protective covering over their eyes; she can't ask him to try and shed his skin or to wait to ask Goro to release the seal keeping him in this form would take too long. Healing was easier through direct contact but those who were highly skilled, can skip past skin and even armor to reach deep down to where the injury lies. It was difficult though, and she openly told him of the risk. She was comforted when he just licked her hand, signaling her to go ahead.

He seemed relaxed and assured as she began the healing process, his pupils responding better and better to the emitted light from her hands. When she was done, there was no trace of redness from his eyes anymore and she sighed in relief. He lifted his head and flicked out his tongue, making her jump as it brushed against her neck. Looking at the spot, she could see the purple bruises that trailed its way to her shoulder and she shrugged. "Just some bruises and cuts when I fell down with you. I'd rather conserve my chakra. I heal fast anyways so they'll disappear by morning." He looked at her sadly before licking the crusty blood that dried on her hair. She patted his side and said, "I forgive you. You didn't mean to do that to me."

Her heart jumped in delight when he pushed her to lean against him, telling her to rest. He was big, his body coming up to her shoulder as she sat there and leaned on him. She smiled as she hugged him like a hug pillow. A giant snake wasn't as comfortable as a real hug pillow but she wouldn't trade him for the world at this moment. "You sleep too," she whispered. He laid his head down on her lap before moving his tail, encircling her and the fire. Tsunade smiled happily and snuggled against him, feeling safe and loved inside the snow white circle. As she began to drift off, she murmured, "It's kind of weird that… in all the years I've known you, you're showing me the most affections when you're a gigantic white snake." She rubbed his head absent-mindedly.

He seemed to hum from her touches. Lifting his head, he rubbed her cheek softly before laying back down. She laughed lightly. "Are you teasing me now? Or are you trying to tell me..." She sat straight up with a gasp. "Are you telling me y-yes? Th-that we can be together?"

She stilled and swallowed nervously as he lifted his head again and moved closer to her. When his snout touched her lips gently, she let out a loud sound of joy and hugged him tightly. "You're now my boyfriend!"

"Hsss?"

"Who cares if we skipped the dating part. We grew up with each other and are closer than a couple who's been on twenty dates!" Tsunade rubbed his beautiful white scales and sighed happily. "Even though it's kind of crappy that you can't say it and that you're covered in scales, I don't care! This is now the second best day of my life!" When he made a questioning sound again, she laughed, "The best day is when I got my little brother, silly." Just then, her eyes glinted mischievously. "Hey Orochi, now that you're a REAL white snake, doesn't that mean your luckiness has also increased? You've got to go gambling with me now."

He gave her an 'I seriously doubt they'd let a giant snake go into a gambling den in the first place' look. At least, that's what she thought. Kissing his head, she cuddled against him and quickly dozed off. In her sleep, she mumbled, "Orochi, you make dinner, I don't care if you don't have hands… I want glazed… honey chicken breasts. Heehee… "

Orochimaru rolled his eyes in amusement as he listened to her rambles. He rubbed the underside of his head against the soft fabric of her red skirt lovingly before drifting off himself, feeling at peace and content for the first time in a long while. He smiled slightly as he remembered her joyful cry of 'You're now my boyfriend!' There was still a twinge of fear in his heart when he thought about losing her if they were in a romantic relationship. But he finally understood that she was so important to him that losing her right now as a friend, was just as traumatizing as losing her as his… girlfriend. Or lover, or wife. Oh holy stars, washe fawning over her now? If snakes could blush, his face would be red like a tomato. Staring at his nose so hard that he went cross-eyed, he thought back to the kiss and felt his temperature spiked up to a dangerous level. Shyly, he buried his face into her lap and tried to get some sleep. When she unconsciously rubbed circles on his back as she slept, he couldn't help but hum in satisfaction. Oh god… he was starting to act like a real snake too, Orochimaru thought with a sigh. But then he hummed again when she continued stroking his back.

* * *

 _That vessel must be filled with love_

 _-Mito Uzumaki_

* * *

Darkwings13:

-According to the databook, Orochimaru chakra is only a 3.5. Tsunade has a 4 and Jiraiya somehow has a walloping 5. But since Tsunade has the best chakra control, she'd probably last longest on chakra.

\- Yes. Tsunade now has a... boyfriend who's a snake. Bestiality? LOL jk (ー∀ー；)

\- I honestly enjoy writing Orochi as a snake. He's so helpless now bwahahaha.

\- （*￣□￣*) Don't worry readers. There will be epic fighting. Jiraiya may love his teammates, but he ain't gonna agree with this. Cough-episode where he threatens Tsunade if she helps Orochi-cough. And of course there's still a demon.

(`･ω･) Ah I see JigokuShoujosRevenge. Orochi really didn't let Tsunade explain when they first had that argument, though. I wanted to portray how defensive and closed off he got as well as show his logic first. And yep, you're clever so I am sure you know why I had Orochimaru turned her away so suddenly my friend. ;D

ಥ◡ಥ I feel tingly writing Orotsu's confessions of love, Lord Creator. Well technically it's mainly Tsunade who has to be the one to openly say is since Orochimaru is so dang hesitant and bad at showing his feely side until a billion years later when he tells his sons he openly loves them. Thanks for the toast my friend, and for your deep deep faith even though I like to keep you guessing. Will of course be more in depth when Orochi's infected butt gets pulled back to Uzushio. *holds up a glass of mango juice*

（^Ｏ^）～ Oh new reader. Hello Harleen queen! Thank you very much for the compliment friend. Oh I'm not going to stop writing until I catch up to the manga lol. So enjoy the many updates that is still to come.

（＊＾ω＾）Oh yea, I like to raise people's hope and then bam, hit the feels hammer hxshigaki76. Sorry! *huggles* I'm working on an either very sinister and evil story behind the tablets, or something super sad and still sinister. It will be epic and sinister either way haha. Jiraiya really does some love. Poor guy. I really feel for him and Naruto's unrequited love. Hinata is cool and all but her being matched with Naruto was still super abrupt in my opinion lol.

⊂(・▽・⊂) Gimme a hug BlackLady777. Sorry about the feels hammer. And much yes about Orochimaru demanding too much. He only feels safe and reassured about being loved if he's put at the forefront. Like how he only chooses to believe that Sartubi really loves him when he said 'I love you more than this village'. Which is kind of true since he let Orochimaru escape the first time when he could have killed him. So again here, Orochimaru can finally have trust and faith in Tsuna's words when she still embraced him when he's in such a weakened state and when she agrees to help him, despite it being the kinda wrong thing to do. Oh and I'll definitely have more of Tsunade and Goro interaction. She's probably _very_ curious about what he did to Orochi, to keep that Transformation Jutsu going on ;) Oh and don't worry, I might be a masochist too then haha. I just believe that the best love story portrays the ideal 'You can't know happiness till you've known sadness'. This mission will definitely test where all three Sannin's hearts lies.

(●≧ω≦) I'm so happy you're so touched ileangie23. Aughhhhh if I wasn't so set on making this story as canon as possible, ?I'd skip past all the heartache and just make Oro and Tsuna make babies so beautiful that people's eyes would melt from seeing them. It was so hard last chapter to break muh I mean everyone's hearts. I dread the future. But anyways yes you're right, I wanted to show how hard he tries to shy away from relationship since he believes if he never cared in the first place, he'd never be hurt. With how selfish he is, he really doesn't care about sacrificing those under him since he considers it to be for the greater good (his self-interest). Oh and niceeeeee you notice the long hair thing. I'll mention it in later chapters haha. It's related to why Jiraiya grows his porcupine hair long. Andddddd as for Dan, I consider him to be the easy but pale imitation of Oro that Tsunade would definitely find easier to love. But he's like a crappy palette swap of him (slapped with a cannon fodder sticker). Green eyes vs yellow eyes, white hair vs black hair. Oh and their height are apparently even the same. Hehe and Sarutobi might just freak out that Tsunade had alcohol before she was legal. He might have to pray to the First and Second for their forgiveness.


	29. Undeterred on Both Sides

Darkwings13: A very dear reader of mine, BlackLady777, just wrote absolutelyamazinggggg analysis/review on this chapter, that saw deep into why I wrote this chapter the way I did in regards to the Sannin's insight and relationship. I highly recommend reading this chapter first, forming your opinions on it, and then giving Blacklady's review a read to enrich the chapter.

* * *

"Mhmmm..." Tsunade stirred as something nudged against her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened to see a reptilian face staring down at her and she jumped before she remembered that it was Orochimaru. Before he could withdraw with a sad look in his eyes, she sat up and bumped noses with him. "Morning, my boyfriend." He visibly relaxed and rubbed the top of her head gently before slithering over to the cave's entrance.

Tsunade jumped to her feet happily and chased after him. Pushing aside the bushes, she said, "Shall we get going?" To her surprise, he rolled over and showed her the underside of his belly, seemingly moping. "Orochimaru, are you sick?" He shook his head and she bent down in puzzlement. "I doubt you want a belly scratch. What is it?" When he shook his head again, she sighed and scratched his stomach anyways. "I don't speak snake. Arghhhh I don't get it!"

"Hssssss." He rolled himself over and began slithering off.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she speedily made haste to catch up with him. For such a big snake, he was incredibly fast. "Wait where are we going? The temple is the other way. Ow!" She fell down when he hooked his tail around her leg. "What-" She let out a muffled sound when he wound himself around her. "Urmf gof ksf!"

Orochimaru jerked his head forward and she looked to see a bunch of bunnies hopping around each other, their little noses twitching. Slowly, he let her go and she whispered, "They're really cute but what about it..." Her jaw dropped as he struck. In the span of five seconds, he had strangled all five of them. Biting down on one, he snaked back to her and dropped it, looking rather proud of himself. Sheepishly, she said, "Orochi, if I wanted a pet rabbit I would rather have a live one."

He gave her a look that made her feel incredibly dumb before nudging her stomach and then rubbing his head against himself.

Tsunade gasped, "Oh! You're hungry! And this one is for me?" She beamed at his thoughtfulness and bent down to pick up the dead rabbit. He wasn't much of a romantic type, she's always known that. Other boyfriends would get flowers, chocolates, or other cute little gifts for their girlfriends in the first week or so. But this was Orochimaru and of course he would get her something practical like a dead bunny. Breakfast was after all, the most important meal of the day.

Bending down, she pecked him on the nose and said sweetly, "Thanks for getting breakfast, honey." When he seemed embarrassed and hurriedly crawled away, she gushed, "He is just so cute sometimes."

* * *

While the rabbits cooked and sizzled over the fire, she smiled as she turned the sticks that had them roasting. Since Orochimaru didn't like cold food, he refused to eat them as they were so she had to cook his portions too. Usually she would complain, but to make food for someone you love was strangely very appealing to her. So she happily had the rabbits roasting and wondered if she would obtain wifely charms as this goes on. With Orochimaru's top notch skills in the culinary arts, he seemed more like the wife in her opinion. Not to mention he can sew, play a flute, clean, and... Tsunade sighed as the list went on forever. He was just good at everything. She on the other hand had been raised in a spoiled manner and didn't know anything. Furtively glancing over at her boyfriend who was snaking around the cave in boredom, she couldn't help but think he was also super pretty as a snake. She felt so lacking compared to him. The first thing that came to her mind was of course, her lack of breasts.

After awhile of admiring him move around, his snow white scales rippling like water, she said, "You don't seem to be in any rush to get back, Orochimaru. What if Goro and Jiraiya decide to open the door and destroy the scroll before they go searching for us?"

His golden eyes that were highlighted by his purple outline glimmered with amusement before he made his way back to her. He rubbed himself against her back affectionately before coming up over her shoulder. Opening his mouth, he shook and rasped and slowly, something came into view. To her surprise, it was a square shaped tablet that dropped down on the ground. "You got one of the tablet that fast!?" No wonder he wasn't in a hurry. Without all five pieces, the door couldn't be opened. Gingerly, she picked up the saliva covered stone and turned it around. "The Arms." Goosebumps erupted over her entire body as she stared down at the carvings of a pair of ripped off arms. She dropped it back down and said with a shudder, "There's something very wrong about that thing, Orochimaru. The chakra leaking out from it is making me nauseous."

He looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze back on the stone. To his surprise, words were carved on the back. In his haste and deranged mind back at the ruins, he hadn't noticed it. He narrowed his snake-like eyes and began reading.

 _The arms that reached_

 _To collect them the laws had to be breached_

He looked at her worriedly before pushing the stone away and into the corner of their cave. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his face. "Will you still be this good to me when you're human again, Orochimaru?" She blushed when he snaked his head into her neck for comfort and she felt butterflies creep into her stomach. It seemed that now that he's finally over his reservation and fears of loving her, he really was putting all of his heart into it. She never imagined that he could be this open in displaying his affections. Was it because he was in snake form or was it because this was his true nature that he never revealed to anyone anymore after his parent's death?

When he parted from her and hovered towards the roasting rabbits, she said cheerfully, "Open wide." Taking one, she slid if off the stick and tossed it at him. He snapped it gracefully from the air and began to swallow it. In that manner, he finished off the other three while she nibbled on a rabbit leg.

He yawned sleepily, his mouth opening wide to reveal long venom laced fangs before he laid his head down on the ground, waiting for her to finish. "Orochi," she said sweetly, stroking his body. "Once I'm done eating, you can sun bathe alittle to get some energy in you." He hummed in delight and she leaned back on him with a smile. It certainly was a good thing that she had studied up on snake biology so that she could build up his medical data. Now that he was fully cold blooded, he wouldn't be able to fight properly even if he wanted to unless he warmed up.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"I can get used to this," she said as she stretched out on the rock beside her lovable giant white snake. The sunlight felt so good on her skin and the singing of birds along with the rumble of waterfalls nearby was making this a total paradise. Orochimaru seemed to be feeling the same thing and he rolled over onto his back with his eyes closed. She smiled as she absent-mindedly reached over to rub his belly. "I can't tell if you're my pet or my boyfriend right now," she mused, seeing him so relaxed. He flipped himself over and moved to place his head on her bare stomach before adjusting the rest of his body to be comfortable as he soaked up the sunlight. Tsunade yawned and laid her hand on him. "Have a nice nap. I'll be here." But the sunlight, Orochimaru's light breathing and the relaxing atmosphere made her eyelids heavy and soon enough, she fell asleep.

The nap had been extremely restful and she woke up feeling completely energized. Just like when he was in human form, he was up earlier than her and she grinned mischievously. He had been waiting for her so patiently, he deserved alittle something. "Thanks for letting me nap for so long, Orochimaru." He tilted his head in confusion at her light tone of voice before looking away awkwardly when she stretched sensuously, arching her back up.

Tsunade found the gesture wildly endearing and she sat up to pull him over to her. "Oh I can just kiss you. You are SO CUTE!" Orochimaru squirmed as she hugged him tightly.

After she was done squeezing the life out of him, they set off for the temple. It was pointless to find another way in beside the one they had used since Tsunade had said that there was traps to prevent intruders from using a different route. That must mean that in the past, those traps had been set to take control of enemy flow. They would all be forced to attack in one direction only and those in the temple can make sure that they wouldn't be overwhelmed. It was a smart strategy. When dealing with enemies who have the advantage of number, the best way to take that away from them was to force them to fight through a linear hallway path. It doesn't matter if they have five hundred thousand soldiers, if only fifty can fight at a time through a doorway or something like that. Using one one viable entrance and a dangerous bridge, those who were fighting from the temple would definitely be able to hold on for quite a long time, no matter how many they have to face.

"What are you thinking about, Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade, noticing his serious look.

He tried to explain to her about the reason why the traps were set up in such a way but it was quite obvious she wasn't getting it. Wait... how could the possibly stratagize if they couldn't communicate? He bit onto her skirt to stop her from walking on further and he pulled upwards to touch her throat before rubbing himself with his head.

"You're thirsty?" When he shook his head, she tried again. "You... have something stuck in your throat?" She pouted as he slithered back in forth in a pacing manner. "I can't help it. I don't understand what you're trying to say unless you spell it out for me."

"Tsunade!"

Tsunade's heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she heard Jiraiya's voice. Spinning around, she faced him and was taken back by the utter look of fury on his face. "Jiraiya-"

"Get back from her!"

Orochimaru hissed and quickly slide out of range from the thrown shurikens, his fangs glinting in the sunlight as he reared his head in an intimidating manner. In a flash, she jumped in front of him defensively and shouted, "What the hell are you doing?! It's Orochimaru! Your teammate!"

Jiraiya growled and shouted, "He nearly killed you! Goro told me he tried to strangle you! Get back from him and let me handle this."

"Listen here pervy no brain!" She snapped as Orochimaru coiled behind her, his fangs still out. "I'm not some weak damsel in distress who needs your help. Orochimaru is in control of his mind right now so calm the fuck down before he starts freaking out again."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and said thinly, "Does that mean he's stopped trying to ruin the mission to get his precious technique?" Seeing the expression on her face confirmed the answer to his question. "Of course not. I grew up with you two. I know that once he's set his eyes on a technique, he's not going to let it go. As he's infected and could go insane at any minute, we don't have time to waste." Jiraiya jerked his head at her. "Move Tsunade."

"No." She cracked her knuckles and said darkly, "If you want him, you're going to have to go through me."

"What are you doing? We have to restrain him and bring him back to the village," Jiraiya said, one of his eyebrow raising up in question and his lips thin.

She felt a flash of guilt for what she was doing but she stood her ground. Trying not to waver under Jiraiya's intent stare, she said firmly, "I... I'm not going to risk him losing his mind again. I'm going to help Orochimaru get that technique."

Jiraiya was flabbergasted. "You're joking."

"I'm deadly serious." Tsunade glanced up at Orochimaru as he towered over her, his eyes glinting in the sunlight. "He's afraid of loss and this means alot to him. I'm the only one he can trust. If I don't support him, he might go insane again."

Jiraiya pointed off into the distance and said harshly, "Or we can take him back to the village and get him purified so that he doesn't go insane. Look I know I'm not as smart as you two but that's the more obvious solution isn't it?"

She shook her head in frustration. "Do you really think it'd be that easy to drag him back without risking injuries to yourself and to him? If Orochimaru doesn't want to go back, he's going to fight tooth and nail to resist." She placed a hand on the giant white snake and said solemnly, "Orochimaru is important to me. I refuse to do anything that will hurt him. If he wants that forbidden technique, I'm going to support him."

Jiraiya said angrily, "You're not helping him, Tsunade. You're damning him. Supporting him in going down the wrong path is just going to encourage destructive behaviors and it's going to kill him."

"Kinjutsu isn't inherently evil and always dangerous," she argued back. "My granduncle's Shadow Clone technique is a kinjutsu but all three of us can use it fine."

He raised a hand to stop her. "Even if that kinjutsu isn't evil or dangerous, it's not ours. It belongs to Uzushiogakure. We have no right to take it. If they want it destroyed, then we have to respect that. Also, it's our mission to assist them to do so."

Tsunade shouted at him, "Don't talk all high and mighty when you're the one that screwed up in the first place! YOU intervened that night because you wanted to protect Kushina. It's YOUR fault Orochimaru got infected. In the end, he helped to protect you. Whether you like it or not you owe him." Her face softened as she said pleadingly, "Jiraiya please. We're a team. We do things together. This means alot to Orochimaru. Just... just let him read the scroll and then we'll destroy it."

Jiraiya grinded on his teeth as she and Orochimaru waited with baited breath for his answer. His dark hair teammate can be cruel and ruthless to many people. But Jiraiya could not deny that he had always done his best to look out for Tsunade and him. The amount of times that Orochimaru had pulled them through difficult situations with his tactical genius and skills were many. To Orochimaru, he was practically a brother. But... this was absolutely wrong. No matter how valuable, powerful and glorious a technique is, it wasn't worth risking body and soul for. Not only that, their relation with Uzushiogakure would be damaged if Orochimaru got his hands on the scroll.

Jiraiya let out a long breath and said quietly, "No. I've learned my lesson that night I risked our village and Orochimaru in trying to protect Kushina." He got into an attack stance, his mind made up. No matter how hard a decision may be, he had to think of the greater good from now on. Tsunade had been right when she had yelled at him that night and he had promised himself not to let his kindness endanger the greater majority anymore. "I'm not going to risk my home and my teammates for some stupid scroll. There's a reason why Uzushiogakure is trying to destroy it. Some things are better off gone from this world. Orochimaru will not lay a finger on it while I'm here."

With a shrieking hiss, Orochimaru struck forward and smashed Jiraiya through three trees. Before he could fall, he grabbed him with his tail and slammed him down into the ground, his mouth wide open and fangs readied. The stupid fool! Some things are better gone from this world... how dare he spew such words when he has no clue on how the world even works. Knowledge and power is what keeps the world from decaying and dying. It's what will bring about a glorious future of great technology and life. Only cowards reel back from chances that are offered to them. All progress demands risk or sacrifice. He will not let this kinjutsu slip through his fingers, even if he had to break every bone in Jiraiya's body to get it.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade ran and grabbed onto his neck. "What are you doing?!"

He slowly closed his mouth out of respect for her, glaring down at Jiraiya who was struggling to get out from his strong hold. "Hssss..."

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade tried to hold him back from squeezing the life out of their white hair teammate. "Let him go!"

With a sound of disgust, he tossed Jiraiya aside and jerked his head at Tsunade, telling her to go deal with him herself if she didn't want him to get his hands (figuratively since he currently had none) dirty. Without another word, he continued on his way back to the ruins.

Tsunade watched as the giant white snake slithered off without so much as a second glance back at her, her heart confused and torn as to how he could be so affectionate one moment, and so cold in the next.

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya grimaced as he forced himself to stand, one of his legs bent in an awkward position. "Don't do this."

She crossed her arms and kept her eyes down as she answered, "I'm sorry, Jiraiya. I promised him I'd helped him."

"He will go mad one day, trying to learn everything," Jiraiya said, his face pained as he leaned himself against a tree.

"If he learns everything, perhaps he wouldn't have to be so afraid anymore," Tsunade replied quietly, knowing about Orochimaru's great fear of death. If he was powerful and almighty, no one would be able to hurt him. She always knew that was one of the reason why he had studied so much.

Jiraiya laughed bitterly, also knowing about what she was talking about. "The more he learns, the more he questions, the more unsatisfied he grows. Have you been blind all this time, Tsunade?"

At that, she glared at him angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The knowledge Orochimaru seeks will not bring him any happiness," Jiraiya said flatly. "No matter how hard he tries, he's not going to find immortality." After all these years, Jiraiya finally brought the forbidden subject to life. It had always been that elephant in the room they had ignored and pretended to not see. Jiraiya would deal with it by joking that no matter how hard Orochimaru would try, he can't learn all the techniques there was in the world, even if he became a toothless old man. He'd keep encouraging Orochimaru to value the present and enjoy it instead of worrying about the future. She on the other hand, would just smile and thank him for promising her that he'd find a way to live longer to be with her, to make sure she wouldn't be left behind. She never wanted or bothered to ponder what methods he was going to use and if he'd try to live even longer than her to accomplish his dream of becoming all knowing.

Tsunade found herself feeling cold all over all of a sudden and she pressed her lips tightly together. Jiraiya paused briefly, looking her over carefully before saying, "Tsunade... we both know what he's really looking for. It's time to stop dancing around the subject. Everything Orochimaru has ever done, every decision he's ever made is for self preservation and empowerment. His reach for immortality and power is dangerous. Stop this before it's too late."

"That's not true," she argued. "He despises loss, I told you already. He wants to restore ancient knowledge and past glories. Every year we lose clans, techniques, kekkei-genkai and artifacts." She straightened up and said firmly, "He is trying to preserve ancient history and ensure that the world won't lose its great wonders. There's nothing wrong with that. Why can't you understand that that's the reason why he's fighting so hard for that kinjutsu Uzushiogakure wants to destroy?"

"And that knowledge that he wants to be restored, he keeps to himself and doesn't share," Jiraiya stated, throwing the truth in her face. "What he will restore, he must control. You might be blind to the truth, but I'm not. He is selfish, Tsunade."

"He's selfish, you're a lecherous pervert who doesn't respect women, and I'm a hopeless addict at gambling. We're all flawed," she shot back.

"I would never rape a woman, you would never sell off the necklace your grandfather gave you to gamble." Jiraiya clenched his fists together and said quietly, "And no matter how selfish Orochimaru may get, he'd never put us and Sarutobi-sensei at risk for his goals. That's what I believed in with all my heart. But by doing this, he's risking our village's relations and by letting you come along, he's knowingly letting you be painted guilty like he is." He threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know if it's because he's infected that he's going this far, but if we let him do this, we are only making him worse. Please Tsunade," he begged. "Don't help him. Orochimaru must learn that he CAN'T have everything in this world. Sometimes people will say no and he has to accept it." His heart pounded in his chest as she slowly walked over to him with a sad look in her eyes. When she came to a stop in front of him, he looked up at her hopefully.

"I'm... sorry." With a precise strike to the back of the head, she knocked him out cold. She bit her thumb, smearing red blood across her palm before performing the summoning technique. As she slammed her hand down on the ground, Katsuyu appeared, its eye stalks wiggling in delight to be called.

"Lady Tsunade, how may I be of service?" squeaked the pretty white and blue slug. But then it cried, "Master Jiraiya! Is he alright?"

She gave her summon a weak smile and gestured to Jiraiya. "Keep him here and keep him safe for me, Katsuyu. Make sure he doesn't come after me."

The white and blue slug squirmed slightly. "My lady, what's wrong?"

Tsunade rubbed her slug on the side and choked, "Everything..."

Seeing the tears in her mistress's eyes, Katsuyu let out a sorrowful keening sound and rubbed itself against her. "It's because of Lord Orochimaru, isn't it my lady?" When Tsunade didn't reply, Katsuyu said hesitantly, "Lady Tsunade, he's always going off and doing his own things. To put it lightly, it's like you're chasing the wind. Why do you like him so much?"

"No," she replied softly, petting her slug. "I'm not chasing. I've just been waiting. Last night, I finally got what I've always been waiting for. I refuse to lose it now."

"Waiting?" Katsuyu questioned.

"I am his windmill." She took in a deep breath and said slowly, "A windmill can't help but spin when the wind is present. I can't explain it at all, Katsuyu. But despite how hard it is to be with him, my heart yearns for him."

Katsuyu bobbed her head. "I understand. Now please, hurry my lady."

* * *

It wasn't too hard to track Orochimaru down. He had deliberately made it easy for her to follow. It was a confident gesture that he believed that she'd succeed in stopping Jiraiya. Normally, such a thing would have made her very happy but strangely, she just felt empty on the inside. Was helping Orochimaru... really the wrong decision? Was this actually going to hurt him in the long run?

"Hssss."

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Orochimaru waiting for her at the bridge. He actually hadn't noticed her, as he was doing the equivalent of pacing back and forth in a worrying fashion. Nervously, she called out to him. "Orochi." He immediately stopped slithering back and forth and he raised his head up from the ground. Her heart leaped in her chest when she saw his golden eyes shining as he hurriedly made his way over to her. Rising up, he looked her over, as if checking to see if she got any injuries. Seeing that she was fine, he seemed relieved and he rubbed the top of her head gently.

"I'm fine Orochi," she said, unable to help but smile. Seeing him and being treated like this erased all doubt from her heart and she hugged him tightly. The gesture pleased him and he rubbed his head against her hair affectionately. As she parted from him, she cupped his face and said, "Feeling guilty for being kinda cold, huh?" When he slowly nodded, she beamed and bumped noses with him. "I still love you, you silly snake."

"Sssssss?" He jerked his head behind her.

"Oh? Jiraiya?" Tsunade said, "I knocked him out and have Katsuyu watching over him."

He looked down at the ground for a moment before moving his tail and writing into the dirt 'Didn't want to'.

Tsunade sighed. "I know you didn't really want to hurt him either. We're supposed to be a team after all-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she's realized what he's done. "Orochi! We can communicate now!" Squeezing him tightly, she gushed, "You're so smart. Haha, when I said I don't understand what you're trying to say unless you spell it out for me, I didn't realize that was the key." She put some space between them and asked, "What's the plan then? How do we get past Goro and to the scroll?" She blinked and tilted her head in question at Orochimaru's intense gaze on her. "Orochi? Ahhhh!"

* * *

"Goro!" Tsunade ran into the ruins on trembling legs, her skin flushed and her lips purple. "Goro!" She collapsed before the pool of water, underneath the gaze of the statue of the woman. "Help..."

"Girly?!" The big man lumbered over to her with concern. Helping her sit up, he gasped at the blood spilling from her neck. "What happened?"

Tsunade breathed heavily and said, "Orochimaru... I managed to calm him down when we fell together. But then he went insane again and..." She clutched onto his arm, struggling to breathe. "Please... help him. I don't want to lose him."

He took a look at the blood coming from the junction between her neck and shoulder. Blood was leaking out and the skin was gray-green, indicating that she had been poisoned. "Worry about him later. Girly, you're coming back to the village immediately. This poison looks bad and I know next to nothing about medical ninjutsu."

"But... what if Orochimaru comes? He has one of the tablets already to unlock the door," Tsunade said, her voice growing hoarse.

"It's fine. Once we leave, I'll cast a barrier on the entrance and I'll send reinforcements from the village. Let's hurry."

"I... see." Tsunade smashed her elbow into his chest and sent him flying into a wall. Standing up, she brushed at her skirt and put a hand on her hip. "Looks like we're good to go then."

"Sssssshh." The doors flew open as Orochimaru burst through the open golden doors and made his way over to her.

Goro wheezed and wiped at the blood trickling from his mouth. Clutching at his chest, he said, "What's going on?"

Tsunade apologized. "I'm sorry, Goro but I'm on Orochimaru's side. We're going to take down that demon and get that kinjutsu."

"And I thought I was the drunkard. Are you crazy!" Goro yelled at them. "I may suck at taijutsu and all that, but I was sent along because of my fuinjutsu. If you two face off against that monster, you will die."

Orochimaru hissed and Tsunade said, "Then let my boyfriend turn back into a human. With the both of us at our full strength, I don't believe that we can't win."

Goro laughed. "Help you two obtain a forbidden kinjutsu that I'm supposed to burn? Forget it. I'd rather let you two die. You've betrayed us and your own village." He then pointed at her neck. "I have a question however. You're obviously poisoned-"

"Ever since I was sixteen, I've learned to counter every one of Orochimaru's poison," she explained, leaning against the giant white snake. To demonstrate, she reached up her red skirt and pulled out a small scroll that had been strapped to her upper thigh. Opening it, she released the seal and pulled out a small vial with blue liquid inside. Popping the cork, she chugged down the contents and tossed it. The result was instantaneous as her skin returned to a healthy color and she placed a healing palm on it to close the bite marks. "He can't invent new poisons without knowing an antidote. So I've been helping him progress and in return, I also gain invaluable experience as a medic nin." She stroked his glossy white scales and said softly, "We've always helped each other, ever since we're kids. This time is no different."

Goro snickered. "No point in talking to stubborn love-sick girls. Go ahead and die if you want."

She looked at her snake and said, "We'll have to keep going as you are then." He hissed in dissatisfaction at the red hair man before slowly nodding. All of a sudden, he paused and looked back, his tongue flicking in and out rapidly to taste the air. He let out an angry sound and wrote in the ground 'Jiraiya'.

"What? But... he got past Katsuyu?" She stumbled back when he nudged her with his head, signaling her that they needed to go right now. Without another word, they headed for the upper platforms in the distance, where the giant grand doors was indeed, only missing one tablet to be opened. If Orochimaru hadn't gotten his hands on one of the tablets, then Goro and Jiraiya would have likely destroyed the scroll by now.

* * *

They ran for the platforms so fast, the stone walls and ruins were a blur to her eyes. All she could briefly see were ancient vases, long stairs, tapestry that was dusted with age and way too many doors. But thanks to Orochimaru's excellent sense of direction and his tracking skills, he managed to retrace Goro's and Jiraiya's path to prevent them from getting lost. As she ran, she noticed the lit torches and half wondered if they functioned the same way as those back in the ruins at the desert.

The roar of the water falling out from the waterways of the walls hit their ears hard when they burst out into the open air, catching sight of the stairs that kept ascending up the five wooden platforms to the final one that had the doors locked shut. Now that they were this high, they could see that all five had a decorative pool of water in the center. Orochimaru hissed, sensing that Jiraiya was getting closer and closer and he nudged her.

"I know I know." She practically leaped to the platforms while he tried to climb the stairs. As she leaped to the third platform, she felt a rush of hot air at her back and hastily crouched down as a blast of roaring flames soared over her. Beside her, Orochimaru reared up and hissed as Jiraiya appeared. He landed on the stairs with a thunderous sound, cracking the wood beneath his feet. Tsunade saw that his appearance had changed to that of when he was in sage mode but this time, he came equipped with a pair of of frogs on his shoulders. Backing away slightly, she said, "He's in sage mode, Orochimaru. All of his physical attributes have been increased."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and tensed up, detecting the great amount of chakra coming off from Jiraiya's body. However, from what he had read in his books, it was obvious that Jiraiya hadn't perfected Senjutsu, otherwise he wouldn't look like an ugly frog.

"Jiraiya-chan," said the old male frog, covered up with a grey cloak. "Did ya really have to call us ere while we're preparin for dinner?"

The other frog, a female with purple hair and lipstick huffed, "I was in tha middle of preparin a very nutritious broth of caterpillar juice."

Jiraiya gave the two a grimacing smile. "Sorry, boss, m'am. But I really don't think I can do this on my own."

The old male frog peered at the snake and said, "Ohhhh. Tha Orochimaru ain't it? Ya told me bout his strange eyes before." He then muttered, "He ain't even got arms to use his million of techniques. Y'all can stomp him flat without us, Jiraiya boy."

Orochimaru rattled his tail in irritation at the 'stomp him flat' part.

"Don't underestimate that snake. He still has tricks hidden up his sleeves even if he doesn't have arms." Jiraiya smiled and shook off his shoes, bending down into a more frog-like position. His hands and feet immediately grew more webbed and he said, "Let's get primal, Oro."

Orochimaru hissed and bared his fangs, his eyes glinting golden. In front of him, Tsunade rolled her shoulder and cracked her knuckles. Haughtily, she said, "Remember, Jiraiya, you always disappear off to Mount Myoboku for your training, leaving me and Orochimaru to work on our teamwork together. We're not going down so easily, even if Orochimaru doesn't have arms."

Jiraiya laughed. "I'm sure Oro and you didn't slack off while I was gone, Tsunade. Now let's see if your training or mine, really paid off."

"Fine, let's do this. But first..." She said crossly, "What happened to Katsuyu?"

"I had one of my frogs eat her." Silence ensued for a few seconds before Jiraiya burst out laughing at her stupefied face. "Kidding!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying sometimes you pervy no brain!" Tsunade fumed, almost having a heart attack at the thought of her beloved slug getting eaten. Clapping her hands together, she muttered, "Let's get this started. I'm getting sick of this entire place."

Shifting into position, Jiraiya said, "Ready whenever you are, princess, snake-eyes."

Tsunade took in a deep breath before forming ten hand seals. "Lightning Release: Heaven's Hands." Lightning cackled and enveloped her fists and she moved them up defensively. "I should warn you," she said with a tiny smirk. "One correct hit, and I can overwhelm your entire nervous system."

"So, like a taser?" asked Jiraiya.

"Correct."

Beside her Orochimaru slowly phased down into the ground and Jiraiya realized that even without hands, he can still use his Hiding in Surface technique. If so, that means he can still utilize any techniques that he's mastered as long as he didn't use hand seals for them in the first place. Damn him and his immense geniusness sometimes.

"How did tha snake kid do that without hand seals?" gasped the old female frog.

Jiraiya sighed. "And this is why I summoned you two..."

* * *

Darkwings13:

Firstly, yay we've reached fifty favorite! ღවꇳවღ (人◕ω◕) To the newest lovely readers who favorited, thank you so much and huggles! I am so grateful. LuckyLefty77, EliadS, joninsensei123456, Baniah, xxhebi-himexx, MLGeha, RushiAei, bookcoda, and blakeho123! I hope you'll continue to find enjoyment in this story.

-Katsuyu getting eaten by a frog was inspired by the omake at the end of Naruto Shippuden, where she feared getting eaten by the frogs. This is due to the three-way deadlock where frog eats slugs, slugs win against snakes and snake eats frog. XD

-Tsunade is renowned for being able to counter every poison ever. It was thanks to that skill that in the 2nd Shinobi War, she managed to counter every one of Chiyo's poison (presumably under very stressful and chaotic environment since it's a war and all). As Orochimaru is highly skilled in poison and they're teammates, and researchers, they would have collaborated with each other and amplified the other's skill. Sort of like how during the bell test, Orochi and Tsuna would have absolutely had to work together to obtain the bells from Sarutobi. Teamwork was the point of the test and Sarutobi as Hokage, couldn't have fallen to the attacks if they worked independently.

-In episode 95 of Naruto, Orochimaru can still use Hiding in Surface technique even with disabled arms.

（⌒▽⌒）haha, expect the unexpected with me hxshigaki76! It felt quite satisfying myself, to write about Oro in snake form lol.

v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v Glad you're loving it Carolina! And no worries! I understand everything you wrote. Hello from Canada to Brazil!

(=￣▽￣=) Pretty much JigokuShoujosRevenge. I consider Dan to be another one of those forgotten useless characters Kishi just forgets about. Like Tenten. Or Kiba. Bwahahhahaha!

(*≧▽≦) Greetings xxhebi-himexx! Awwww thank you very much! I tried my best to make it original and interesting. Speaking of that final scene from last chapter with snake Orochi and Tsunade, it was slightly inspired with a Beauty and the Beast feel to it. By Tsunade looking past his outer snake appearance and taking into account that Orochimaru is extremely vain and obsessed with eternal beauty, I wanted to portray how genuine her affections are. At the same time, portray how insecure Orochimaru was with being weak and vulnerable, hence certain gestures like hiding his head in a frightened manner when she found him. I kinda wished I had the powa to make it into a 'true love first kiss' will turn him back human. Haha! Thanks again for reading and reviewing my friend.

(ᗒᗨᗕ) I agree LuckyLefty77! Clueless and romantically challenged Orochi is so frustrating (but gushingly adorabes). I enjoy this character so much. Especially when he was a quiet shy kid! Although being teammates with Tsunade and Jiraiya who are both so loud, probably rubbed off of him and made him the way he is now lol.

(๑ᴗ๑) Hi ileangie23! I always thought Jiraiya saying that the ladies not liking his sage look was cuz of Tsunade lol. Especially since she's pretty vain about appearance and is always rejecting his date requests. And I might have gone overboard with snake Orochi's cuteness but I regret nothing. I wanna pet him too! Must be kinda frustrating for him not to be able to talk though haha. But it's ok since he has to be more physical in his communications. *Sly giggles* I feel conflicted on how I'll have to break this to Jiraiya. Poor him since he had really liked her since they were little. Ahh... Danny boy. Tsu can be pretty blind sometimes. That kid wouldn't last one month as Hokage. And I thought Kakashi was lacking when he became the 6th Hokage lol. But when he does come into the story, I look forward to Team JirOro vs Dan. XD

ლ(・ヮ・ლ) Ah hello Guest! Don't be afraid to leave your name! I'd love to know! Anyhow, I'm following the canon storyline as much as possible while trying to give an analysis and how he turned evil.. and then turned good! So from what we've seen with Orochi being free and having kids, a relatively good relationship with Konoha, and he saved Tsunade and fought with her and Sarutobi during the war, he's heading towards a pretty good ending. But there's more to come still hehe. Much feels ahead from his background. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

(´∀｀•) Thank you BlackLady777! I like my small hints and it's so lovely you caught on to the hint with Goro's technique on Orochi ;D And yes, that fight with Pain is probably one of the best fight in my opinion. Very heart pounding and sad. If Jiraiya was still alive, I think he'd dote on Mitsuki and tell him about Orochi's embarrassing stories lol. And the quote 'Actions and words do not always mirror what the heart wants' will come into play many times throughout this story. Good catch! And I find it strangely very beautiful, picturing the pretty princess just lounging back on a snow white giant serpent, that's only tamed around her. Kinda like some Cleopatra imagery! And I will work hard to make the fight epic between the three. Stay tuned my friend!


	30. Gamble of Life and Death

Once Orochimaru disappeared, Jiraiya said quietly, "One last chance, Tsunade. Won't you stop?"

"You're asking a redundant question, Jiraiya," she replied, lightning still crackling around her hands. "Besides, you're the one going against your own teammates."

He snorted. "Playing the friendship card in this kind of situation isn't going to work on me, princess."

"Then I'll play you the memory card." She said lowly, "Remember the first year we were Genin together? How we pushed Orochimaru away and defended Akano Uchiha?"

"Ok, we were all at fault," he retorted, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the memory. "Even if Orochimaru was bullied first, his actions were still extreme and wrong. Because of what he did, Akano's arm never healed properly. Orochimaru basically ruined that guy's career as a shinobi."

She shrugged. "And so... what does it matter?"

"What?" he asked, stupefied by her comment.

"We nearly lost a friend because of what we did." She swallowed and said thickly, "He was poor but he tried to buy us presents. He cares about us and in return, we couldn't even stand up for him. Our duty as not only teammates and friends is to defend the other."

Jiraiya said vehemently, "I'd rather lose him as a friend and see that he walks down the right path, than support him and see him go mental."

Tsunade gave him a weak smile. "I suppose... that's the difference in our stances then. After losing my grandfather, granduncle, and nearly losing Orochimaru because of that incident, I've sorted out my priorities. I don't want to lose the people who are dear to me. I'd rather let the world burn, than... than lose Nawaki, Orochimaru and you."

"Tsunade..." Jiraiya protested.

"My loyalty lies with those I love. I will not betray him, no matter what." She raised her head up, a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't want to fight you but you leave us no choice! You're the one betraying us!"

Tsunade raised her foot up high and brought it down with a thunderous crash, causing a straight line of wood to implode right at Jiraiya's feet. As he leaped backward to avoid the spikes, she charged forward and grabbed onto one of them. Using it as a pole, she swung herself and slammed her foot deep into Jiraiya's stomach, causing him to cough out a mouthful of blood.

"Jiraiya-chan!"

Jiraiya cried, "Hold her!" Fukasaku and Shima both lashed out their tongues to her arms and he quickly formed a hand seal. "Toad Oil Bomb!" His mouth swelled up and he shot out a massive wave of sticky oil at Tsunade, coating her from head to toe in it. All of a sudden, Orochimaru burst up from the floor behind him and tried to snap at him. With no other choice but to get bitten by poisonous fangs or drop Tsunade, he let her go and leaped over onto a tree that was overhanging the platform.

Tsunade coughed and spat out the oil in her mouth as Orochimaru coiled himself around her protectively. "This oil is impeding my movement," she said, trying to shake her arms. "It's too heavy."

"Hsssss."

She looked down as Orochimaru dipped his tail in the oil and wrote 'heat' on the ground. "Alright, hold him off for me for a bit." Closing her eyes in concentration, she began speeding up her chakra flow to warm her body up and force it to sweat. Water and oil don't mix because of their difference in polarity. If she can create a surface of water from her skin, she could make the oil slide off her.

"Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!"

Orochimaru quickly turned and slammed his long tail into the pool of water, sending a torrent of liquid at the ball of flame that was headed towards them. Steam hissed from the impact and at the same time, Tsunade had cleared her body of the oil. "Orochi! Boost!" He lowered his head and let her jump on. With a mighty cry, he flinged her at Jiraiya and she reeled her fist back to slam it into the tree. With one move, she blew it into splinters and her eyes flashed to the right as she caught sight of him jumping onto another platform. "No escape!"

"Crap! Boss, ma'am! Barrier up!"

"As you want Jiraiya boy!"

The three of them formed seven hand seals and three seals came out from under Jiraiya's feet, before enveloping him in a triangular prism of dense chakra made up of pure natural energy.

"Shadow Clone Technique!" As Tsunade fell towards them, she formed three shadow clones. "Lightning Release: Heaven's Fall!" Lightning cackled down the length of their right legs and they all targeted a different face of the prism. As they slammed their foot down, the prism cracked on contact. To follow up her attack, she and her clones leaped backward before rushing at the triangle a second time. As their fists connected, the prism shattered into pieces and she sucked in a deep breath. "Ninja Art: Poison Fog!" The poison she used was a paralyzing type that wouldn't endanger Jiraiya's life, and she prayed that it would hit so they wouldn't have to fight further.

"Kiddo!" cried Shima, her purple hair bouncing slightly in panic. "It's comin from all sides!"

"Ma! Just use wind!" Fukasaku shouted.

"Oh... right."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he hastily snatched the real Tsunade back and slithered underneath the platform to avoid being hit with the poisonous fog being blown back at them.

"Damn it," she said in frustration, jumping onto his back and running down his length to leap onto another platform. "Orochimaru! I'm ready!"

He sped back up onto the platform and opened his mouth wide. With a fling of his head, he shot his Kusanagi sword straight out at Jiraiya, who easily sidestepped it.

"Is that it?" taunted Jiraiya, wearing a grin on his face. "That was soooo-"

"Jiraiya-chan!"

Tsunade caught onto the sword as it flew at her and she twirled in her hand. "Try dodging... this!" With her immense strength, the sword flew at a break-necking speed that far surpassed the Kusanagi's normal flying speed.

It was only thanks to his sage's mood own boost to speed that he managed to dodge it, albeit it still cut deeply past his right arm, spilling blood down onto the ground. As Orochimaru rose up to try and finish him off, he said with a grunt, "I'm not going down that easily!" Twisting in midair, he dodged him and kicked hard at a fang, making the serpent reel back in pain.

"Boss, ma'am! Back me up!" His eyes darkened and he spewed out another large volume of oil. "Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!" The three each spat out a torrent of oil, wind and fire to create a devastating flow that melted the platform and even the trees that had grown tall enough to reach the platforms, the majestic boughs turning to sludge under the intense heat.

Orochimaru cried out in agony as he tried to phase out of range, but half of his body was caught in the blast as he dived downward. With a huge input of effort, he finally managed it and he hurriedly came out over to where Tsunade was. Dropping at her feet with a heavy crash, he cried out feebly as the lower half of his body smoldered and leaked out pus and blood, his once white scales now a bloody black and brown.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade cried out in horror at the terrible injuries. "H-hold on! I'll save you!" Quickly placing her hands over him, she began trying to soothe the excruciatingly painful burns and heal him.

Jiraiya landed right before her and held a kunai to her throat "There's no way he's moving that body with those injuries. I'm not letting you heal him either, Tsunade. It's over."

"Fuck you!" She screamed at him, not stopping her healing as the white snake squirmed and shook in agony. "This is your teammate! He's sees you like a brother! Without him, you would have died back there with Kushina! How could you do this to him?!" Tears streamed down her face as she cried, "I may be blind and wrong, but I'm loyal! You're an ungrateful bastard, Jiraiya!"

"I'm doing what's right! There was no other way to stop you two."

Tsunade laughed mirthlessly. "If hurting the ones who loved you most is the right thing to do, then screw it!" She pressed herself into the kunai, drawing a line of blood before Jiraiya quickly withdrew it. "Even if you kill me, I'm not stopping! So go ahead and kill me if you're really that heartless!"

To hear her conviction and determination in helping him, Orochimaru felt his heart clench up and he struggled to move his head towards her, even though he was half blinded by pain and nearly unconscious from the agony. He can't let their efforts go to waste like this. He can't let her fight this alone either. If they lived... they were going to live together and fight together. If they die, then they should die together.

"Wait, somethin is happenin Jiraiya-chan!"

"What?" Jiraiya took a step back, his eyes widening in shock. Orochimaru, despite the fact that he was burnt within an inch of his life and suffering horrific pains, was pushing himself to rise. But what was strange most of all, was the way he was breathing and twitching.

"Orochimaru!" With her hands on his body, she could feel the pressure and heightened activity of his chakra flow. "What are you doing! Stop!"

Jiraiya asked quickly, "What is he doing?"

Tsunade trembled as she answered, "I... I had a feeling that Goro must have done something to forced Orochimaru's chakra flow to sustain his transformation technique. In a way, it's like he's caused that gateway to keep taking in the flow. Orochimaru is... I think he's trying to exhaust his chakra. Without chakra, the technique can no longer be sustained."

The female frog gasped. "If he doesn' do it properly, he can run all out of chakra and die."

Fukusaku murmured, "Perhaps he believes he can. Still, it is a big gamble."

"You crazy snake!" Jiraiya bent down to his level and screamed at him. "This is not worth it! Stop it!"

Tsunade put a hand over her mouth and choked on her tears. She knew that it might have come to something like this. Orochimaru was a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. His passion and his great drive on one side was absolutely admiring. He was an incredibly hard worker who never took it easy just because he was a genius. He always did his best for his goals. But on the other side of the coin, he didn't understand how far was too far.

"Orochi..." She laid her head down on his and tried to hold him as he shook and trembled. "I'm... I'm here. No matter what happens, I'm still here with you."

Jiraiya bit on his lips and turned away from what he was seeing. Even if they were wrong, he could not ignore the strength of Orochimaru's conviction and passion, or Tsunade's genuine loyalty and affections. No matter what people said or judged about him, Orochimaru was true to himself and his goal, never letting people dissuade him from what he believed in. It was both a fault and a quality Jiraiya admired. As for Tsunade, even if she was too optimistic (like their sensei in his opinion), he couldn't completely fault her for only wanting to watch out and support those she cared about. She was very loving and that was something he liked about her, despite the fact it was sometimes misplaced.

* * *

He thought back about the time he had seen her cover for her brother when he was about three. It had been him who had accidentally broken some silly expensive vase when her family was at some kind of big clan party. Because he and Orochimaru were her teammates and the Hokage's student, they had been welcomed to attend. He had watched with Orochimaru as another kid took the blame and Nawaki got off scot free. While thirteen-year-old Orochimaru approved of the act, he didn't.

"How could you not feel guilty about letting someone else get hurt when they were innocent?" Jiraiya had said angrily after he pulled her aside to speak about it.

"I do feel guilty. But I refuse to give away my own baby brother," she had said defiantly. "Better that I wrong a stranger than family and friends. Besides, he's still young. I'll teach him when he gets older."

"You're not **wronging** your brother, you're doing what is right."

At this, Orochimaru spoke up in his usual mellow voice. "What is considered right comes from different perspective, Jiraiya. For example... I doubt you'd be very amused if I was to give you away every time you peek in on women at hot springs, right? Wouldn't you consider it a betrayal, despite the fact that what I did was 'right'?" Orochimaru's lips curved. "If there's something I believe in, it is this. If there is one single thing for which all humans should be forgiven for regardless of circumstances, it is acting out of 'love'."

Jiraiya realized that it was that day, he learned something important about his two friends. Tsunade's strong love and loyalty, something that he considered to be very beautiful, can sadly be very blind and misplaced. As for Orochimaru, he would probably never consider himself to be wrong with his twisted logic, and would find some way to always justify himself. Jiraiya believed that no matter how deep or true a love is, justice and morals should not be forsaken. Compassion for others is what creates order and peace for the world and if everyone followed Orochimaru's quote, the world would be a very cold place to live in.

* * *

Jiraiya gnashed his teeth as he returned to the situation at hand, feeling his insides twist at the sight of his friend who was practically writhing from the pain. Even though he knew that what he was doing was right, he still partially hated himself for causing his close friend such agony, and being responsible in pushing him to go this far in trying to remove the transformation technique. Although Orochimaru was in this state, he was still fighting and Jiraiya was stunned by his determination. But he was certain that no matter how hard his friend fought, he no longer had any chance of success in trying to obtain that kinjutsu.

All of a sudden, Orochimaru hissed loudly, his body glowing hot white before it was enveloped by smoke as he finally broke the locked chakra path. He panted heavily as he finally returned to human form. "Tsu... nade."

"Orochimaru!"

He had to bite down on the inside of his cheeks to stop the tears of pain from leaking out of his eyes as she leaned over him and began trying to heal his burns. "Tsu... nade. It hurts."

"I know," she cried, tearing spilling down her cheeks as she did her best to heal him. His clothes had been burnt into his very flesh. The injuries were grievous and some of the most serious ones she's ever had to deal with. "Hold on Orochimaru, I'm here. Ju-just try not to think about it." She burst into more tears. Try not to think about it?! What the heck was she saying? How can you not notice burns that reached so deep that you can see your own bones!

"Orochimaru," Jiraiya said weakly, reaching out for him "Come on, let's… go back to the village and get you treated."

"Don't touch me!" Orochimaru snarled, his face contorted with pain. He breathed out and in heavily, his brows covered in sweat. "Even if I have to crawl up these stairs with my hands, I will do so. I am not giving up."

Shima sighed and said, "Kiddo, just grab him and transport him back before he dies on the spot."

"Orochimaru," Tsunade sobbed as the burns continued leaking blood and pus. "I… I can't treat this. We have to go back-"

He shook his head, his voice cracking. "Tsunade, give me a food pill."

Jiraiya said in exasperation, "What good is restoring your chakra when your body is messed up like this? Give it up!"

"Shut up. Don't you dare underestimate me." He groaned as Tsunade lifted his head up and fed him a pill from his side pouch." Swallowing it, he grabbed onto her hand. "Do you remember what I said before, about refusing to die for you?"

She nodded, looking down into his solemn face.

"Now is your chance to turn back. Go with Jiraiya and be safe. I will tell him to lie and say that I forced you. That I deceived you or use genjutsu. Jiraiya loves you. He will do that for you if you quit helping me now," he said, gritting his teeth in pain.

"No." She said firmly, her eyes still wet. "Wherever you go, I'm coming along. I'd rather we die together than... than have you leave me!" She put a hand over her heart and said tearfully, "I hate loss just as much as you do. You know that."

He put a hand on the back of her head and pulled her close until their foreheads touched. "Alright, Tsunade-hime." Gently pushing her back, he looked up at the sky and opened his mouth wide. Saliva spilled out from the side and slowly, a pale hand began to emerge outwards.

Stunned by the sight, Jiraiya found himself unable to move as he watched the hand stretching out and out to reveal an arm, then a shoulder, all the way till Orochimaru emerged out, dropping to his knees and covered in liquid. "What... is that?"

Orochimaru slowly rose up and stood before his old lifeless body. "A new technique that I've invented, my friend." His golden slit-shaped eyes sharpened to daggers as he laughed. "We are hindered by our bodies. It can only exert so much power, or take so much damage. But with this technique..." He opened his arms wide and grinned in triumph. "The user can be reborn and continue fighting, no matter how fatal his injuries are."

"You-" He coughed as Orochimaru threw another smoke bomb at his feet.

"Tsunade!" Grabbing her hand and pulling her up, they ran for the stairs while Jiraiya was engulfed by smoke. With some difficulty, he regurgitated out the last tablet and he clutched it to his chest tightly.

She looked at him with concern. "Orochimaru... that jutsu..."

The corner of his lips twitched. "Insightful as always. It costs a great deal of chakra and I haven't perfected the technique yet."

"What are the side effects?" Tsunade asked, squeezing his hand.

"This body can give away at any moment." He looked over at her and said, "You are in great danger when we face off against that 'demon', because of how risky this gamble of mine is. That's why I gave you a chance to abandon me, Tsunade."

She smiled at him, touched by the sentiment. "I was always a sucker for poor gambles, Orochimaru."

He looked at her fondly and brought her hand up, kissing the back of it. "I want to let you know that whatever happens, I'm grateful to you. Ever since I was a kid, you've shown me love and trust when I don't deserve it. Back there, you were even willingly to accept death at Jiraiya's hands because of me. If we live through this, I promise, I will try to become a better man to deserve you, and be a shinobi that Sarutobi-sensei and the village can be proud of. For you, this wind will change to spin the windmill in a less cold and harsh manner."

It felt like her heart had just leaped into her throat at what he was saying. All she could was stare at him with wide eyes, her mouth forming an o of surprise.

Giving her a charming smile, he said, "With you by my side, I can learn to love. Will you stay with me?"

"A hundred yes," she said in delight. If they hadn't been running like their lives depended on it, she would have tackled him to the ground.

"Then let's live through this, hime." He let go of her hand and jumped up to lodge the last tablet into its spot. The effect was immediate as the door rumbled and the five spots glowed brightly. Slowly, it began to open and Orochimaru turned around to see Jiraiya racing for them. Reaching out into his pouch, he took out three shurikens and threw it. Forming the correct hand seals, he shouted, "Shuriken Shadow Clone technique!"

Tsunade watched as the three shurikens multiplied to a hundred and headed straight for Jiraiya to impede him. Turning back to the doors that was taking way too long to open, she said, "Screw the dramatic effect." Reeling back her fists, she punched them wide open to reveal nothing but a solid opaque fog wall. Taking a step back, she gulped. Ok... perhaps there was a good reason the door was dramatically opening.

"Come hime. There's no point in hesitation now," he said as he took her hand and headed in.

"Oh no you don't!"

Tsunade stumbled as Jiraiya's white hair extended and wrapped around her right arm, trying to pull her back. "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you die!" He said quickly, "Boss! Ma'am! Please!"

Fukusaku and Shima both shot out their tongues to grab her arm as well, trying to pull her back. Orochimaru was halfway in and he struggled to pull in the opposite direction.

"You're both hurting me!" Tsunade growled and dug her feet into the ground. "Jiraiya let go now!"

All of a sudden, a strange force wrenched them all through the fog wall and the door slammed shut with a bang. Inside was pitch black darkness and she hurriedly reached out for Orochimaru as Jiraiya and his frogs withdrew from her. "Orochimaru!"

"I'm here."

She could feel his arms wrapping around her and helping her up. "Orochimaru, I can't see anything. What's happening?"

"Hold on hime." The glow of green fire illuminated their faces as he formed a ball of fire in his hand.

Suddenly, the bright blue lines that had been carved into the ground lit up and formed some kind of strange circle, composed entirely of strange ruins. From what they could now see, the room they were in were gray and bare, with only stone columns on each side that led all the way up to an altar. On the altar was a skeleton that was clutching a scroll to its heart and Orochimaru said excitedly, "There it is. That's the scroll."

"Orochimaru." Tsunade pulled on his shirt and gulped when five spots glowed red. From them, five different body parts rose out and began to reassemble themselves into a human form. The head of a beautiful girl with violet eyes and red hair, attached itself onto a slender torso that had a hole in the middle of its chest. Next, arms and legs came on before a heart inserted itself into the hole, and began beating out in plain sight. Chakra poured out from the ground and chakra strings sewed themselves into the body to hold it together. However, the most nightmarish thing about it, was that all the parts had a different skin tone, indicating that the body being formed up was a macabre patchwork of body parts taken from different people and being fused together. From behind the body, a sudden white mist rose up and settled over it and a voice spoke.

 _The fair head_

 _It must connect all with bloody threads_

 _The body that sustains_

 _It had to be led by bloodstains_

 _The arms that reached_

 _To collect them the laws had to be breached_

 _The legs that traverse_

 _They will trample over those who considers this perverse_

 _The life giving heart_

 _From life I take and make it into an art_

They moved closer together as the woman lifted her head, her violet eyes burning with light. A white hime-kimono with wide sleeves that reached down to the ground, enveloped her terrifying body. A purple obi hugged her waist and black tomoe symbols adorned the edges of her sleeves. She swept aside her long blood red hair as she hovered before them. "Hmmm... such large chakra reserves... so young and talented. Now come, bow down before me before I begin the ritual."

Jiraiya put his hands over his face and let out a long breath. "I knew I should have just forfeited this mission from the beginning when Tsunade cursed us."

Orochimaru said coldly, "What do you mean, ritual?" He noted that she seemed disconnected with time. Did getting sealed away for such a long time, caused lapses in her memory? Or was she delusional and insane?"

The woman scoffed, her soft lips curled in slight impatience. "Do not be silly. You travelled all this way to transcend the flesh. To become a part of something great and eternal, did you not?" She gestured to her body before saying, "I see that you even have an Uzumaki with you today. She is beautiful. She will serve perfectly as my new head. But then again, you are also very beautiful. I might just wear you for today, and wear her the next. The other one is rich in chakra, but lacking in appearance. I'll just drain him dry. If he survives, he has my blessing to leave." Her lips spread into a wide smile. "Now, shall we begin?"

Tsunade immediately felt cold all over and she backed up into Orochimaru's chest. She looked as Jiraiya quickly placed himself in front of them protectively.

"Look here," Jiraiya said with a forced grin. "No one is going to wear my friends like they're some kind of disposable outfit." He went into his dramatic kabuki pose and grinned, "You'll have to get past me, the strong and gallant Jiraiya! The one and only, toad sage of-"

Both Fukusaku and Shima punched his face, exasperated at him for always trying to pull a dramatic pose and introduction even in very dangerous scenarios. "Jiraiya-chan! This is not the kind of situation to be-"

The woman said coldly, "How dare you speak to me in such a fashion." She slashed a hand at the air and brought down a crushing weight of chakra laced air that flattened them all to the ground. "You were all brought here to serve as my new body. You have no right to even talk without your mistress's permission."

Orochimaru realized that she truly didn't understand that she had been freed from a seal for god knows how long, and believed that she was some kind of entitled being of power that deserved worship. This temple had served as a place of worship for her and her acolytes or followers, meaning she must be immensely powerful and renowned in the past. Going into a bowing position, he lied, "Forgive us for our disgraceful behaviour. We only wish to understand what and how we are contributing to... something great and eternal."

The woman's violet eyes softened."It saddens me that I must repeat this to you all. The mind is immortal, the soul transcends eternity but the body decays. It is always the body that holds us back." She touched the beating repulsive heart. "The curse of decay. It is what will allow you to kill your enemies and reduce them to dirt before your feet. But you must never forget that you live the same curse if you want to be great and eternal." She smiled in a deranged fashion as she held up her arms, her red hair beginning to dance behind her. "You've seen my first body when you entered this temple, have you not? I was beautiful, powerful and all-seeing. But it is all meaningless when it will eventually fade away." Her lips curled. "I refuse to lose everything thanks to those brats of Kaguya." Her brows furrowed as she saw them looking at her. "But enough... it is time to pass to me your bodies and chakra."

Orochimaru arched a slender eyebrow after what he's heard. It looks like he'll definitely need to research alittle more after this. At the very least, what this monster said confirmed that chakra was the basis of longevity and that this ancient clan was the key to immortality and true power. "You may know the secret to prolonging your pathetic existence." His eyes glinted maliciously as he raised his hand and snakes erupted from his sleeve to wrap itself around her. "But you've preyed long enough. It's your turn to be preyed on."

She blew the snakes off with an explosion of chakra, sending blood splattering across the ground and she cackled. "That hunger is almost as great as my own. Delightful! I accept your challenge!"

Orochimaru glanced over at Jiraiya. "If you don't want to die, you'll have to join forces with me."

"I'll still kick your ass and make sure you don't lay a hand on that scroll after this," Jiraiya replied as he ran for the other side of the room.

"Hmph." He smirked and gestured for Tsunade to get into position on the other side of the room. Adjusting his feet on the glowing rune stone floors, he bit onto his thumbs and slammed his hands down on the ground. "Triple Rashomon." The ground shook and rumbled before it broke apart to reveal the three demonic blue, red and green gates rising up in a formidable gesture of solid defense. The gates grinned down wickedly as they formed a closed triangle around the woman and with a flick of his fingers, his legendary Kusanagi sword cut through the doors to return to his hand. Throwing it up, he formed two hand seals and the sword multiplied to fifty, hovering dangerously over their heads. It didn't seem to deter their opponent at all, as she jumped up to try and escape. "Your turn, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya looked at the two toad sages on his shoulder and said, "How do you two feel about some... karaoke?"

Fukusaku laughed with his wife before they both leaped off his shoulder, their cheeks puffing up. "Sage Art: Frog Call!" The two unleashed a highly pressurized song that cracked at the ground enveloped by the Rashomon gate and knocked her back down with a thunderous crash. As she tried to sit up, her body trembled all over from that paralysis effect of the song.

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya. "You're up!"

"Let's party!" She dropped down with a devastating drop kick to the shoulder before elegantly twisting in midair and landing a second kick to the head. As the demon slammed into one of the gate, she dropped low and kicked up at her chin, sending her flying upward. Leaping up with her, she unleashed a devastating combination of kicks and punches that brought forth the sound of cracking sound of bones, before unleashing one final strike at the stomach and tearing a hole right through it. But to her horror, no blood gushed out. Only rot and the stench of decay met her hand and nose and she quickly jumped back onto the roof of her gate. "She's already dead on the inside," she said, flicking off the sludge on her hand. "This... is unholy. And I'm not even religious."

"Told you two that this was insane," Jiraiya said, his lips thin as he watched the woman slowly began to stand back up.

Orochimaru said darkly, "This isn't over yet. Jiraiya, your strongest fire technique. Tsunade, keep your eyes open and back us up in case something goes wrong." Raising his hands up, he brought them down and all fifty Kusanagi swords flashed blue and shot down in a rain of cold steel, turning her into a pincushion.

"Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil!" Jiraiya and his toad sages performed the same devastating attack they had used earlier on Orochimaru, causing a waterfall of super heated oil to fall down and drown and melt the woman to nothing for good measure. Although the gates contained the bath of hot oil, violent orange and red light spilled upward to wash the room in a bloody destructive red color that drowned out the blue glowing runes on the floor.

As they watched the liquid swirling around in their man-made pot, Tsunade asked, "Do you think it's over?"

"My swords punctured every inch of her," Orochimaru replied calmly, keeping a cold eye on the boiling oil bath. "She was completely pinned. She couldn't have escaped that." But then he and his teammates froze when they heard her voice.

"I thought I already told you to disregard the body that is cursed to perish from the moment it was created. Such a foolish waste of chakra."

The bath of simmering hot oil exploded like a volcano and they all leaped backward to avoid the deadly rain. But as Orochimaru touched the ground, he felt something wrapped around his neck.

"You are the most beautiful here. I'll take you first."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gasped and ran towards him, their mouths wide open and screaming at him. But for some reason, he couldn't hear anything they were saying. The edges of his vision clouded over and darkness began to creep into his sight. Cold hard ground met his knees as he dropped and it felt like he was sinking into a deep and dark abyss.

 **So you won't let me use your body. But you would let a demented woman take it instead? How amusing.**

Orochimaru found himself regaining consciousness and he dug his nails into the ground. "My... body."

 **If you die, I die as well. Then my true form will be missing a piece. I don't want that.**

The darkness began to recede alittle further and he could see his sword lying before him. When the oil bath exploded, it must have sent his sword flying as well. He could feel that little piece of that monstrous tailed beast urging him on. But since he swallowed Tsunade's necklace, it didn't have the power to influence his mind or take over him like before. The choice it was telling him to make, now depended wholly on himself. His hand tightened around the boiling hot handle of his sword, burning his skin.

 **You consider yourself to be a lucky white snake right? Now's the time to test that. Will you take the gamble... or no?**

"Tsunade," he rasped, picking up his sword, his arm shaking violently. He gave her a weak smile. "Bet that I will die, my love. And Jiraiya... thank you for everything, my friend."

Tsunade felt her world crumble before her as Orochimaru thrust his sword through his chest, spraying out a large volume of blood. "OROCHIMARU!"

Beside her, Jiraiya roared, "ORO!"

* * *

Darkwings13:

-In episode 117 of Naruto Shippuden, Tsunade wanted to come to Jiraiya's aid if anything was to happen to him. She values his well-being over her duty as Hokage to the village, and Jiraiya had to point that out and remind her that Konoha will never be stable if the leaders keep changing (brings me back to the opinion that Kakashi being Hokage was completely pointless. Thanks, Kishimoto! DX ). She puts her heart before logic multiple times throughout the Naruto manga/anime. As Hokage, she should HAVE put Sasuke into the Bingo book as a missing-nin. Every village followed this code and law but she ignores it for Naruto's sake. This puts alot of other villages at risk because they wouldn't know that they'd be letting a missing-nin/criminal waltz in or something. I completely understood how angry the Raikage and his village would be at her for allowing this. She was also the first of the Sannin to leave the village and not care about it anymore, despite the fact that as the granddaughter of the First, grandniece of the Second and student of the Third, she should have been the last to leave. Then, during the 4th war, despite all Kages coming to the consensus that Bee and Naruto should be kept out of the war, she breaks it first. The decision turns out to be right but it clearly shows again, Tsunade has little regard for rules and common sense and always follows her heart. She is a very loving and loyal person but it's been shown time and again, how flawed that love is. :) I wanted to leave an explanation for her actions from the last chapter until now, so that all you dear readers can wrestle with your thoughts and emotions on it before I explain it more in this chapter. (Cuz I felt the same way, especially on the Sasuke bingo book thing. He joined Oro's who's an S class missing nin. THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE BOOK.)

-I've written it in a way that would make most support Jiraiya's stance last chapter. But after this chapter, especially at the part where Orochimaru got half his body burnt, what is the general opinion now? :D I'm super curious to know.

-If there's something I believe in, it is this. If there is one single thing for which all humans should be forgiven for regardless of circumstances, it is acting out of 'love'. The quote from Orochimaru comes from the Mitsuki one shot, Naruto: The Path that the Waxing Moon illuminates.

(`•ω•´๑) First, my favorite review for last chapter is definitely yours, BlackLady777! It's ABSOLUTELY perfect that I don't think I need to explain anything further. Your analysis was spot on as to why I wrote it in that way and tried to portray them in their cannoness as much as possible. I was going to use this chapter as something to add on more with the last chapter but your review/analysis has summed up my reasonings and thought process very nicely, so I don't feel that I need to explain myself in this chapter or later on the Sannin's relationships and insights. It's impressive, especially for being able to recall the chapter where I hinted in the conversation between Orochimaru and Lady Mito. I will put a special author's note at the top of chapter 29, to let future readers know to take a look at your review for the chapter to enrich their reading experience in a way. Sparking deep discussions and analysis is my whole joy and goal, which is why I write such long ass author notes at the end for added information and replies xD Thank you so much! I can't even add more because all of your words are pretty much my words for last chapter.

(So I'm rewriting this because for SOME REASON all my other replies to the other reviews didn't save. DAMN THIS SITE SOMETIMES!)

(ᗒᗨᗕ) No worries at all JigokuShoujosRevenge! I'm happy to have sparked such a passionate reaction from you! It was what I was going for lol. She's really flawed when it comes to always following her heart, like how she didn't put Sasuke into the bingo book because of Naruto. Like how even Sarutobi had to put Orochimaru in there, because it was the right thing to do, especially as Hokage. I also tried to mirror the situation almost with that one scene where Sasuke was leaving the village to find Orochimaru and Sakura could see that she couldn't persuade him otherwise, so she wanted to join him. Of course, both girls kinda grew up later where they tried to stop Oro/Sasuke. Sakura with trying to kill him, and Tsunade with punching the living daylight out of Oro. They both couldn't do it in the end though.

(＾ω＾) I know, he's such sweetheart, right hxshigaki76? Oro is pretty lucky to have such a good bro. I feel like he's more appreciative of that than Sasuke for Naruto haha. He even made an effort to mention that 'He never changed' to Tsunade when he saved her in the fourth war. Which reminds me that Dan 'saving' Tsunade did nothing since she got bisected anyways and was gonna die until her real lucky white snake showed up. Gawd Kishi, he's just making me hate Dan for being an utterly useless character all over. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter where I really tried to show off Jiraiya's powas my friend!

(≧▽≦) Teehee I'll maybe write more snakey Orochi cuteness in the future. But the poor guy has definitely had enough of being stuck in that form lol. And as for a real kiss, they'll have to survive this crazy stuff first. I know, I'm a cruel cruel woman. Bwahahhaa! I'm glad you enjoyed reading my friend! Much happiness yay!


	31. Heart to Heart

Konoha…

Sarutobi rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he leaned back in his purple sofa-like chair. He sighed at the sight of the amount of papers on his desk, waiting to be read and signed. For comfort, he glanced over at the picture frame he had on his desk, of him and his students. It was their team photo to commemorate the beginning of Team Hiruzen and he found himself smiling as he focused on Orochimaru. Oh he was so cute when he was little, Sarutobi thought fondly.

He remembered the one time when they were out on a mission and the Jonin who was accompanying them had a habit of affectionately pinching kid's cheeks. None of his kids liked it but weirdly, Orochimaru's sense of humor had kicked in to display their discomfort. Every time the lady pinched his cheek, he would stick out his tongue. The more she pinched, the longer his tongue would get. Long story short, he had never laughed so hard in his life (Jiraiya even fell out of the tree while laughing) and the lady probably never pinched kids' cheeks again. Closing his eyes for a moment, he allowed himself to drift off, his mind still on his pride and joy.

* * *

"Sarutobi-sensei?"

Orochimaru turned his large golden inquisitive eyes upon him and Sarutobi smiled as his student walked over to him, past the silent graves of the cemetery. "I had a feeling you'd come to tell your parents the good news that you've become Chunin as soon as you can. I know you also have a habit of waking up very early." He gestured to the sky that was a mix of dark blue, purple, pink, orange, and gentle red that came along with the morning sun. "Since I was out on my early morning walk, I wanted to find you and ask if you'd like to have breakfast with me. Would you like that, Orochimaru?"

"Yes but… how long did you have to wait for me Sarutobi-sensei?" he asked, comforted to have a breakfast where he didn't have to eat alone.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I'd wait for as long as it takes for us to have breakfast together." He nudged him on the back. "But don't keep your parents waiting now, Orochimaru. I'm sure they'd like to hear the good news from you."

"Thank you, sensei." His young student gently placed down his bouquet of soft violets and fresh sunflowers, obviously lovingly arranged, before beginning to pray. After awhile, he turned around and looked up.

Sarutobi noticed that he seemed to be struggling with words and he bent down with a kind smile. "What is it?"

"We're now Chunin," Orochimaru said quietly.

"Yes, yes you are," Sarutobi said, continuing to smile, hoping to convey to his favorite how proud he was of that fact. They had all worked so hard for the title and the battle between Orochimaru and Sakumo Hatake was still being discussed with great admiration and excitement.

Orochimaru looked down at the ground and said solemnly, "Chunins have the highest fatality rates."

Sarutobi froze. What Orochimaru had said was indeed true. Genins may be the weakest and most inexperienced, but that was kept in mind as they were given the safest missions. Chunins must prove themselves by taking on missions that they may not be capable of, if they wished to climb the career ladder. Otherwise, that was where they would stay for the rest of their lives. Jonins were older, more experienced and stronger, meaning their capabilities and ability to survive was what made them Jonin in the first place. Last but not least, Anbus were the elites but because of their importance, they were the shadows and the hands of the Hokage. Very few could kill them. Gently, he took his pupil's small hands in his. "Are you afraid, Orochimaru?"

"More for Tsunade and Jiraiya, to be honest." He let out a long breath, one too weary for a child his age. "When people are afraid, they are more careful. But no matter how careful we are, we can never avoid death. I can try as hard as I can, but the knowledge that I will lose my friends and... you, hurts. Every time I visit my parents, I'm reminded of that fact, sensei."

Sarutobi gave him a sad smile. "It's an inevitable cycle, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru squeezed his eyes shut. "What is the point of life when everything just repeats itself? It's a joke of a cycle."

"You're afraid," Sarutobi said as he patted his favorite student on the cheek. "Is becoming Chunin something you regret?"

"No." He said thinly, "After going through the Chunin exam and staring into death's face, I'm just reminded how fragile this existence is." He squeezed his teacher's hands. "Becoming Chunin is just a step further in my goal. Why would I regret it?"

"What is your goal, exactly?" asked Sarutobi. When his young student seemed despondent, Sarutobi said gently, "I know I put a lot of pressure on you in wanting you to be my successor. If that is not what you really want, then tell me. I only want what is best for you and for you to be happy, Orochimaru. No matter what you want, I will support you."

"I do want to be Hokage but my reasons are probably not what you would want to hear, sensei."

Sarutobi chuckled. "And what would I want to hear, Orochimaru?"

"To hear me say that I want to become Hokage to follow the Will of Fire and protect the village," Orochimaru said blankly. "To me, that is pointless. No matter how good I can guard the village, everyone will die eventually. And when I die, if I happen to pick a useless and weak Hokage who ends up dooming the village, my whole life and yours would have been meaningless, sensei. I'd much rather use the power and authority to..." At this part, his student's cheeks turned a delicate light pink, making Sarutobi lose his train of thought and inwardly man squeal at the adorableness. "We-we are making great progress in medicine and technology to live longer. I want to invest in that and have our village triumph over the other villages in that field. Make our people stronger and never die." At this point, Orochimaru's cheeks turned flaming red. "I want you to be with me forever, sensei. After what you said to me back at the hospital, it's like I have a father again. I don't want to lose you."

Sarutobi felt his heart clenched up in his chest. It was like hearing your child call you father for the very first time. Nothing mattered but this precious moment, when you know that your child is looking up to you and loves you, and you would go to the very ends of the world for them. As he looked down at the small eight-year-old boy whose hands he was holding, he was slightly startled by a clear revelation. If he ever lost Orochimaru... he might just kill himself. Sitting there, surrounded by many graves and tombstones, he suddenly feared death more than he's ever feared it before. Even when he volunteered to be the decoy before Lord Tobirama insisted on sacrificing himself instead, he was composed with the thought of accepting death. But now, holding onto the most precious thing to him that he's just grasped after decades of his life, he was immensely fearful of its loss, making him understand even more why Orochimaru's goal was to strive for immortality. If there was such a way, he knew that he would have gone to the ends of the earth to obtain it for the one he loved like a son.

"Sensei." Sarutobi swallowed hard and continued listening as Orochimaru said with deeply rooted resolve, "I'll find a way to defeat death. I don't believe in a future that will end with the bodies of those we love rotting in some grave."

"Orochimaru..." He said quietly, "I'm touched by your affections but it's impossible to live forever. I don't want you to chase after something that will most likely end in disappointment for my sake."

Orochimaru suddenly hissed. "I won't allow it. You can't die Sarutobi-sensei. Not you, or my princess and my idiot. I will overcome and defeat humanity's oldest enemy." His golden eyes shined like the brightest of stars under the light of radiant dawn, as if he was announcing his vow to the heavens itself. "If I succeed, we won't have to wait for an inevitable future of pain and loss, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said strickenly, pulling Orochimaru into his chest and holding him protectively.

He pressed his face into his teacher's broad shoulder and felt his teacher's hand trembling on his back. Pointing to his parents' graves, he grieved. "All those deaths and losses and my own pain shouldn't be in vain. I refuse to accept this cruel cycle of losing those you love."

"You are making your life difficult in pursuing this idea," Sarutobi said, feeling his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. "Most of all, this is a lonely road you'll be taking."

He slowly touched his hair. "My mother... she loved my hair, Sarutobi-sensei. So to me, my long hair is beautiful and precious. When the other kids laughed and called it girly, I never cared. I will live my life and be strong for what I believe in. Therefore, even if other people think my dream of obtaining immortality and defying sorrow is blasphemous or ridiculous, I will still pursue it. Someday... I will conquer it."

Sarutobi felt his heart break and he hugged Orochimaru even tighter. He had never heard something so beautiful, raw and human in his life and he could feel tears trailing down the side of his own cheeks as he wound his fingers into the long obsidian hair that held so much meaning to Orochimaru. His entire world had been turned upside down by this child. He had never once questioned death before but after witnessing the desperation and iron will Orochimaru was displaying, he felt like believing in his dream. A world where no one would lose those they loved... a world where Orochimaru, his favorite student, the son of his heart, would never have to die. Oh how he suddenly wished for such a world.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, pulling him up, his eyes wet with tears. He knew that the decision was final and that Orochimaru was doing this no matter what. Holding tightly onto the porcelain hand as if he'd never let go, he said, "You are like a son to me. Don't die."

Orochimaru smiled at those words, knowing that his teacher had just approved of his dream of immortality. To him, that was the greatest of support he could have, just like how his mother's love for his hair was all that he needed to forever keep it long for her sake. "Let's go have breakfast. Then tomorrow, after I'm done chaperoning Tsunade's date with Jiraiya, we can have our dinner to celebrate me becoming Chunin, Sarutobi-sensei."

* * *

He jolted awake, his heart racing from the memory as he woke up from falling asleep at his desk. It was late evening and the sun was already setting. Clasping his hands together, he looked over at the white snake statue that Orochimaru had given him as a paperweight, for comfort. To his dismay, he saw a crack running through it, a clear sign of ill omen. Clutching at his heart, he stared at the statue for a long time before opening his desk and taking out a blank scroll, ordering the immediate return of Team Hiruzen. This feeling in his heart was a feeling only a parent could feel for their child. No matter how stupid or irrational his decision was in abruptly pulling his students out of Uzushiogakure, he didn't care, especially if he had an intuition that Orochimaru was in danger.

* * *

"Damn it! Stop bleeding! I said stop!" Tsunade screamed hysterically as she tried to seal Orochimaru's wound. A pool of blood was beginning to form around them and she felt the liquid coating her legs. Pressing her hands into his chest, the green aura grew even brighter as she put everything she had into healing him. "Why the hell did you do this?! I can't reseal the wound you fucking bastard!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Jiraiya stood in front with his toad sages on his shoulders, holding up a barrier technique to protect the three of them while the evil spirit bashed against the shield, trying to possess them. He had deduced that she couldn't leave this room without a physical body, and that her main talent was to use body parts or even an entire body as a host. However, that seemed to rot the host's body, judging from Tsunade's attack, and the fact that she had to dig out a small chunk of Orochimaru's internal flesh that had rotted from the few seconds that he had been possessed. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he maintained the glowing blue barrier and he panted, "Tsunade, calm down! If you lose your head, Orochimaru is going to die!"

"He can't die. He can't die," she cried, shaking his head as he stared up at her with lifeless yellow eyes. "You are not going to die! You hear me?! You stupid snake, why would you ask me to bet that you will die! You're my lucky charm! All of my bets actually win when you're with me!"

His lips twitched slightly, almost like he was laughing at her. A trickle of blood spilled down from the corner of his lips as he said quietly, "Stop, Tsunade-hime. This is out of your hands."

Tsunade wept as she continued trying to fight against an overwhelming wave of helplessness at the situation. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me! You said you know how bad it feels to be left behind!" She looked down as he moved one of his hand over onto hers, slightly dimming the green light that she was emitting from healing him.

"Remember the night our village won the first war, and you found out that Lord First and Second had died?" he asked, his face deathly pale. "Remeber what you promised me?"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

"Princess, Orochimaru is here to see you."

After her mom made the announcement, the door opened to reveal Orochimaru with his usual empty expression and a tray of food. Steaming shrimp tempura that was cooked to a perfect crispy golden brown, served as an appetizer besides the big bowl of Shio ramen. The broth was clear and fragrant with a delicate scent, cradling the thick noodles and slices of pork and chicken. As he came closer to her bed, letting the soft light from her bedside lamp reveal more of his face, she muttered, "And why do you look tired, Orochi?"

"If I look tired, then you look half dead," he said, blunt as usual. He held out the tray as he stood in her dimly lit room. "According to your mother, you haven't eaten anything yesterday or today. School is only going to be closed for celebration over the end of the war for another week. When we come back, you and I will be graduating."

Tsunade glared at him as she hugged her giant slug stuffie to her chest. "I know you're socially awkward but do you really think I care about graduation right now?"

He looked at her for a moment before gently setting the tray down on her bedside table. Carefully sidestepping her mountain of stuffed animals she's collected over the years, he pulled back the long golden curtains for a moment as he nudged the window open to let in abit of the night air. Quietly, he then made his way back over to her snow white bed with its soft gold blankets and seated himself down on it, his head brushing against the translucent canopy of the bed. After about five minutes of complete silence, she said, "What?"

"You're the one hurting. You should speak first," he replied calmly.

"I just want to be alone right now." She wiped at her eyes and stayed silent. After a considerable pause, he took her hand in his and slowly brought it close to his lips. "What are you doing now OWW!" She pulled back cradled her hand to her chest. A clear bite mark was visible and his teeth had even punctured skin. "Are you crazy!"

Orochimaru's strange reptilian eyes gazed carefully at the wound. "It looks like it hurts."

"Of course it hurts! I'm even bleeding!" She pouted at him, her nose flaring. "This has got to be the dumbest way a friend can comfort another."

He turned around in his seat, crossing his legs together. "To me, it looks like it hurts but I can't actually feel the pain. Only you truly understand because you're the one bleeding." Orochimaru then brought his own hand up to his lips and bit down.

"Hey!" She quickly shifted under the covers and sidled over to his side, pulling away his hand. "You're bleeding too now!"

He licked away the drop of blood trailing down towards his chin and said emotionlessly, "Now that I experience the same thing, I understand the pain." Tilting his head and pulling his hand back, he said, "I know what you're going through, Tsunade. I've gone through the same thing. I envy you, however. I had no one to comfort me when my parents died from the war. You still have your parents and your grandmother. Not only that, the entire village hails your grandfather and granduncle as heroes. If anyone sees you crying out there in the streets, they would have jumped to help you. No one cared about me."

Tsunade felt her eyes growing even wetter from what he was telling her. She hiccoughed, "I-I kn-know you had it much rougher tha-than I ever did. You're s-so strong. But I-I'm not strong. I just wanna crawl under the bed and h-hide forever." When he passed her a tissue, she noisily blew her nose into it and continued crying.

"This isn't about being strong," he said sternly. "It's about giving value to their deaths and giving value to the people who are worried about you." He pointed at the door. "Your parents are exhausted from the war, but they put effort into making you food. When you refused to eat and threw a tantrum by refusing to come out of your room, your grandmother, who's also grieving for her husband, had to write me a letter and ask me to come to persuade you."

Tsunade hiccoughed and buried her face into her slug stuffie. "I know I'm being a big crybaby. I didn't mean to act like this but..." She cried into her stuffed animal. "It hurts knowing that my grandpa will never play or go gamble with me again. I'll never get yelled at by my granduncle to be more lady-like and then have him sneak my candies after as an apology. I-I'll never..." She raised her tear stained face. "I want to see them, just one last time. They were my family, Orochimaru."

He looked down at his bleeding hand, wondering why he had come. Seeing her like this was reopening his own old wound, when he too, mourned for his own loss. He resisted the urge to pull away when she laid her bloody hand on his own. "Why do people have to kill each other, Orochimaru?" she asked, her voice cracking. "My grandfather tried so hard... he tried so hard for peace. He always taught me to be kind towards others and do what's right."

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "Tsunade-hime, it's a war. If you don't fight and kill, you die. It's as simple as that."

"Why did the war start?" She tightened her grip around his hand, biting at her lips. "Why couldn't we just live in peace?" She jumped slightly when he absentmindedly patted her head.

"War brings profit, at the cost of deaths. Every war that's started stemmed from the lust for wealth, power and territory."

Tsunade sniffed. "Human life can't be measured in that! That's sick!" She winced when his hand curled and accidentally yanked out her some of her honey blonde hair. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized hastily, drawing away.

But she had seen the deathly look of fury on his face before he could hide it and she said timidly, "Orochi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered tersely. "But you're right. You're absolutely right. All the money and land in this world cannot bring back the dead." When she began crying again, he said, "There's only one thing we can do for those who have died and loved us. Live and make use of the time they've given us. Give value to their deaths. No matter how much easier it is to just sit here and wallow in your despair, don't disappoint those who loves you."

She hiccoughed and nodded. "I-I will. I'll grow up to be the best kunoichi ever. Someone my grandfather and granduncle can be proud of." When Orochimaru watched her with his wise golden eyes, she added, "And I will not forget the people who are still with me and love me. For my mom and dad, grandmother and you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you all and make sure you're happy." She jumped up on her bed. "I'm going to go out right now and hug my mom so that she won't have to be sad or worried about me." With that, she jumped off the bed, running off with her ponytail bobbing.

When she was gone, he looked down at his hand that had stopped bleeding, his expression unreadable as he sat there in silence for the next five minutes.

"Orochi I'm back!" Tsunade ran back in, closed the door with a slam (her typical tomboyish manner) and jumped back onto the bed. "Thank you for helping me see things more clearly," she said, looking ten times happier.

"Don't thank me," he replied quietly, letting his hair hide his face. "Truth to be honest, I have something to say to you, Tsunade Senju."

At his serious tone of voice, a wave of apprehension overwhelmed her. "I-I'm sorry if I made you mad from the way I ac-acted earlier. I know better now. I'll never waste food like that again and make you and my family worry like that. I-I won't be ungrateful-"

"It's not that," he interrupted. He put a hand over his heart. "You know... I was happy when we did become friends Tsunade, even though I was still terrified of the idea. It's because loss is painful, and you know that now since you've lost Lord First and Lord Second."

"I know-"

He cut in sharply. "I felt forced. Friends are supposed to be nice to each other. That's the etiquette expected. I felt like I had to make this work since I already stepped into this relationship. Because you're the princess of the village, I felt even more pressured." Orochimaru put his hands over his face. "I don't know if I actually even care about you this entire year. All of a sudden, I had someone asking after me, hanging out with me and sharing lunch with me after I just promised myself I'd never care about anyone again. I was so confused."

Tsunade hugged her slug and watched him with a sad expression. "Orochi..."

"You are the closest person to me but I didn't even know if I liked you or if I was simply acting. My fear of caring and losing a bond was too overpowering," he said heartbrokenly. "I even resented you and wished you gone. But not anymore. I... I finally know that you really are important to me when I saw you in pain tonight. So you have to choose now."

"Choose what?" Tsunade asked fearfully, her large amber eyes peeking over at from her stuffed animal.

"Promise me that you'll always support me, stay with me and never betray me. In return, I promise you that I will always be genuine to you from now on. I won't just act like a friend, I'll really be a friend this time." When she didn't answer, he added softly, "Will you accept me, knowing how much of a liar I've been to you?" His heart nearly leaped out of his chest when she hugged him. "Tsunade?"

She rubbed his head, combing her fingers through his silky black hair and thought his need for assurance was sad but honest to his fragile heart. "You know, for someone so book smart, I always thought you were socially stupid. You might not be able to tell, but I know that despite your fears, your feelings were genuine throughout this whole year. Maybe 10% acting but 90% is real. It reached out to me especially tonight, in my darkest and most depressing moment." Drawing back, she took his hands in hers and bounced on the bed alittle. "You wanting this friendship to be true, is already proof enough. You're being honest with me, which shows that you want to go into this relationship with everything you've got. That is simply amazing, Orochimaru. I know it must be hard for you."

He found himself slowly smiling, his eyes turning to sweet honey as she gave him the answer he completely did not expect. "We're both foolish."

"Foolish friends," Tsunade said with a giggle. "So yes, I promise. Let's stick together forever, Orochi." Her stomach rumbled to break the tender moment and she pouted. "Sorry."

"Eat before the food gets any colder, hime." He reached over to her bedside table and handed the tray over.

"Yummy!" Grabbing the shrimp tempura with little pudgy hands, she gobbled them all up relatively fast. Beside her, Orochimaru took out a bag with a hard boiled egg from his long sleeve and began nibbling on it. Noticing and knowing that was probably all he could afford for dinner, made her heart hurt. She tugged on his white sleeve. "Let's share dinner, Orochi."

He slowly swallowed. "I only have an egg."

"We can still share." Taking the egg out of his hand, she took a small bite and passed him her ramen bowl. "You need to eat and grow big and strong. I feel fat when standing beside you sometimes." When he laughed, she leaned against him and took another bite out of the egg, wondering what kind of future would he come to shape when he grew up. If there was anyone she truly believed that could change the world, it was him. "Hey Orochi..."

He glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes as he gracefully slurped at the noodles. "Hmm?"

"I believe in you."

"Hmmm?"

"I said I believe in you," she repeated. "Therefore, even if I may have doubts about your motives or goals in the future, what matters is that my faith in you triumphs over my doubts. You didn't even need to ask me to make that promise in the first place." She then laughed and shook him, making him catch her bowl of ramen in fright when it flew off the tray. "By the way, it felt like you were asking me to marry you or something. With that commitment promise and everything! Teehee! That's so cute!"

He sighed and muttered, "If we get married, I'd be the housewife... oh god."

* * *

He smiled as he read the expression on her face. "You promised me. So let go." Slowly, Tsunade stopped her healing and let the green light die, her lips quivering as she watched his eyes beginning to grow dim. He took her hand and placed it on the handle of his sword. "You must fight for me if you believe in me. Understood? Nothing disappoints me more than meaningless deaths."

"I don't understand this at all," she sobbed, hanging her head and trembling all over.

"What are you doing Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted when he saw her stopped. "He's still breathing! You're not going to give up on him now are you?!"

Her shoulders shook and she bowed over with anguish. Putting her hands over her mouth, she screamed into it.

Orochimaru slowly closed his eyes and said quietly, "I am the eighth seal. You can use my sword to cut the soul itself."

Tsunade cried even harder into her hands, finally understanding why he had done this. It wasn't just to get that demonic monster out by threatening to kill her with a dead body, but it was to give his sword the ability to cut spiritual beings. Back when he had fought Sakumo Hatake, he had released all seven nature seals and shouted out that his Kusanagi sword can cut anything. But he himself had mentioned to her out of earshot, that he was the eighth seal. By killing himself, he had given his sword the ability to cut what physical weapons couldn't manage. "You liar!" she cried. "You said you'd never die for me! You said you'd never let me go through this pain again! I hate you! I hate you!"

He smiled and opened his mouth. Shakily, he reached into it and pulled out her necklace. "This... belongs to you. Wear it. I am certain... this jewel is actually the Yasakani Jewel, another holy treasure. It will protect you from danger."

"You fucking wear it or eat it! I don't need it! I only need you!" she shouted at him, pulling him up and into her arms and holding onto him tightly.

Resting against her chest, he put it around her neck himself. "You, Sarutobi-sensei, and Jiraiya are the only things that have kept me sane all these years. Thank you."

Jiraiya gnashed on his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to leak out. "Stop acting like you're going to die snake-eyes! You're not going to die until we're both old men you hear me! You and... Tsunade still have to make creepy snake babies and let me be a godfather and teach them perverted ways to piss you both off!" He cried as the tears finally leaked out. "STOP CRYING AND HELP HIM TSUNADE!"

Orochimaru looked over with glazed eyes and said, "Jiraiya... the only thing bigger than your idiocy, is your big heart. I want to let you know how grateful I am for that, especially now."

"You can buy me dinner and kiss me to show gratitude after we get out of here!" Jiraiya choked.

Still cracking jokes till the end... That was the idiot he likes. His eyes slowly went blank and he said, "It's human nature that people won't realize the true value of something unless they lose it. Will you forgive me?"

Jiraiya shook as he recalled the memory.

* * *

He had definitely won the jackpot this time, Jiraiya drooled as he hid in the bushes, inside the women's side of the hot spring. Successfully, he had managed to creep in and had found a nice and snug spot that allowed for perfect peeking. Snacking on some beef jerky strips he had brought with him, the fifteen-year-old boy wondered what type of beauties he'd be seeing today. He looked down when he noticed a big beetle crawling towards him and he flicked it away with a finger. "Sorry bud, but I can't have ants or beetles crawling up my pants."

A splash of water drew his attention back to the steamy pool and he drooled. The pale beauty currently had her back turned and was standing straight up, slowly trying to adjust to the hot waters. Her hair was long and raven black, reaching down to her back like a gorgeous waterfall and curving just above the sexiest plump ass he's ever seen. Although he liked boobs more, this ass was certainly making him rethink this. He was certainly going to write a very good and inspired chapter for his new project that he planned on calling the Ich Icha series.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing?"

All the blood drained out of his face and balls as he recognized that boring ass sounding voice. The person he thought was a beautiful lady, turned out to be his beautiful but 100% male teammate. Orochimaru had his arms crossed and wore an extremely annoyed expression on his sculpted face. "I've been stuck with you for most of my life, chosen of the frogs. Interrupting my bath time is abit much, isn't it?"

Jiraiya gagged, holding a hand to his mouth. Oh god, he was going to be sick. He had been ogling this guy for nearly five minutes?! "Why the hell are you in the women's baths in the first place?" he seethed.

"The men's baths are under construction you dolt. Didn't you see the sign in front?" Orochimaru asked, talking to the rustling bushes.

"No, I dug my way in here."

Orochimaru stared with an incredulous expression. "If you'd put the same efforts for your training, you might actually beat me one day."

"Never mind that," Jiraiya said, jumping up and down and revealing himself. "But why are you at a hot spring in the first place! Orochimaru doesn't do hot springs!"

His teammate pointed to himself. "Orochimaru somehow won a free ticket to the hot springs. That's why. Since it's quite late and there's no other customers, I was allowed to go in here."

Jiraiya pulled on his cheeks. "This is the worst day ever. Only slightly not as bad as the day we kissed each other."

Orochimaru turned green and put a hand to his mouth, trying not to vomit at the memory. With more effort than Jiraiya's ever seen, Orochimaru swallowed. "Before I kill you, get out so I can finish my bath and go home to sleep."

"Go home and sleep at nine o'clock like a big baby," Jiraiya said in a sing-song voice before he popped back into his bushy area to leave. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, he had to go back. When he popped back up, Orochimaru was looking up at the starry night skies with a serene expression, deep in thought about something. "Pssst, Oro!"

Orochimaru quickly sunk down in the waters and hissed. "What the hell? Get out already, Jiraiya."

"I can't. There's a dog sitting on my hole."

"Move the dog you idiot."

"I can't, it'll bite me. It looks like it's sleeping."

"Look here stupid. You either move that dog or," Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "I'll tell Tsunade-hime you peeked in on me."

Jiraiya gulped at the threat. "Hey hey relax. Y'know, we never had a bath together! Let's do some brotherly bonding! And if you don't tell her, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow!"

"N-no! No! I said no!" Orochimaru covered his face and silently counted to ten, trying to regain his composure as Jiraiya ignored him and began stripping. When Jiraiya came to his side and put an arm around him, he muttered, "I should have given that ticket to Tsunade instead."

"Yea! Cuz then I can peek in on her instead of a girly looking guy!" Jiraiya laughed. Orochimaru grunted, trying to put some personal space between them and Jiraiya grinned mischievously. "Why are you so embarrassed? Are you trying to hide something from me?" He glanced down at the steamy waters and cocked an eyebrow. In a very quiet whisper, he asked, "Is it... because your snake is tiny?"

Immediately, Orochimaru's hands went to his crotch and his face turned beet-red. "You will die at the stroke of midnight. Any last words?"

"Sure. You can have all of my porn magazines when I die," Jiraiya joked, raising an arm and draping it back over his friend's shoulder. "Anyways, we're going to be in for a long soak, let's talk! Any interest in women instead of your boring books yet?" When Orochimaru grunted, Jiraiya said, "You know I'm not going to let you soak in peace till you talk, snake-eyes."

"As if I can soak in peace with you beside me," Orochimaru muttered. When Jiraiya jokingly batted his eyelashes at him, Orochimaru turned his head away and stayed quiet. After a few minutes, he said, "I saw a bird the other day, staying beside the corpse of another bird. From the looks of it, they were mates."

"How long did it stay?" Jiraiya asked.

"Till it got run over." Orochimaru held up a handful of water, letting it drip through the cracks of his fingers. "You've never lost anyone, have you?"

"That's..." Jiraiya stayed silent, affirming it.

Orochimaru lowered his hand back into the waters. "Sometimes, I wonder if your kindness and warmth stemmed from the fact that you've never experienced any true pain. Once you see and experience the cruelty of this world, you stop trusting in people and you learn to expect the worse. You're too kind and too hopeful. One day, that will crush you."

"So you're saying that those who lived a good life has false warmth?" Jiraiya asked.

"It would take a truly good person to remain caring and kind if they had to go through hell. Many never recover from despair."

Jiraiya smiled. "Maybe it would help if others reach out to help." When Orochimaru's strange eyes moved over to rest on him, Jiraiya said, "People like me, who are lucky enough to never experience pain should be considerate and grateful for that fact, and give some of the kindness we were lucky enough to have, back to those who don't." He stroked an imaginary long beard. "Before life gets all depressing and bitter on people like me, I'd like to spread my joy and naive positivity as you like to call it. Then when I'm all grumpy like you, maybe one of the people who I've made happier, can bring me back my old joy." Almost giving Orochimaru a one arm hug, he said, "I don't like the way you act sometimes but I'm still here for you, buddy."

"Hmph." Orochimaru washed at his face tiredly. "How can you claim to be here for me when you're always protesting against my methods and such? It makes no sense. It's more like you're sticking to me to keep an eye on me."

Jiraiya's chest rumbled with cheerful laughter. "We need each other, snake-eyes. Without you, I wouldn't feel the need to be the more optimistic cheerful person or be motivated to get stronger. Without me, you won't be able to see the good things in this world and change."

Orochimaru scoffed. "Why should I change?"

"Because while staying in your little cocoon is nice and all, changing into a butterfly is better for you, isn't it?"

"You make the dumbest metaphors, idiot."

"I like you, despite the fact that you can be a very cold-hearted, smart ass, bastard," Jiraiya said quietly. "Even though it's easier to give up on people and hate, and believe me I considered it plenty of times before, I can't do it. I know that if I change, you'd lose even more hope in the world. You only have three people whose opinions you actually take into consideration after all." He yawned and leaned over, resting his head against his friend's head, accidentally stabbing Orochimaru in the eye with his spiky hair. "Change is scary bud. I mean, I know that by hoping you'll change, you might change for the worse. Become... I don't know, a mad scientist or something. But on the hand, maybe you can become a happier Orochimaru who'll slow down and learn to value the precious people who love him."

Orochimaru remained silent and Jiraiya smiled. "Unlike you, I think there's value in the fact that life comes to an end. Because we know we don't have all the time in the world, we learn to appreciate the moments we do have. The fact that life is fleeting, gives us a joy in living."

"You're smarter than you look, it seems," Orochimaru said, appreciating the different perspective that his friend was presenting before him. He looked up and said wistfully, "I can respect and understand where you're coming from, Jiraiya. But I... I have my own reasons on why I support eternity."

"Just promise me something bud." Jiraiya took his hand and squeezed it in a brotherly fashion. "Don't lose sight of what's important to you. Sacrifices should be a last resort, not a first. And... no matter how dumb your decisions may be or how much of an ass you can be, I'll forgive you. I might knock out your teeth or break an arm, but in the end, I'll forgive you."

Orochimaru chuckled and looked down at their joined hands, a symbol of their close bond and friendship. "Always the fool. But it's fools like you, who makes the world just abit more interesting sometimes."

With that, they sat together in companionable silence and star gazed together. But after awhile, Jiraya spoke up."By the way… you have a very nice ass. Sexier than a lot of the women I've peeked on." Jiraiya choked when Orochimaru shot out his tongue to strangle him.

* * *

"I'll always forgive you," Jiraiya cried through grinded teeth, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you."

Tsunade watched with hush breath as his body went limp and his Kusanagi sword glowed red. With a shaking hand, she brought her hand to his chest and pressed down. "He's gone," she choked.

The chakra around Jiraiya exploded and his eyes turned feral. His white hair lengthened till it touched the ground and he jumped backward to stand beside Tsunade, who had slowly stood up with their friend's sword in hand. Both of their hair danced from the massive amount of chakra they were letting surge through their chakra paths and the stone beneath their feet cracked. Silently, he placed his hand over hers and said, "We all did this to him. You, Sarutobi-sensei and me."

Her heart cracked as she nodded. "We all knew but we just pretended not to."

* * *

 _My love blinded me to the dangers you'd put yourself through for your dream_

 _My love supported you in continuing down a wrong path_

 _My love encouraged you to never look back since I would always forgive you_

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Longest chapter ever. Damnnnnnn I went overboard. (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

\- Orochi wanting immortality is actually not something very crazy. Society today has done alot of research in trying to cure disease, illnesses, age and even prolong life. Before people died in their thirties. Now we're like in our seventies. And we keep on trying to push longer and longer. Society at the very heart, wants to achieve immortality.

\- ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ Just saying, there's no way Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiraiya would have loved Orochimaru so much in the manga/anime if he had been evil right from the start. Gah this chapter is just too much for me. Imma go drown in my tissues now. But yes, even Jiraiya had a hand in why Orochimaru turned out the way he is. Like Naruto, I think they were both kinda weird in saying they'd bring Sasuke and Orochimaru back to the village, implying that all would just be normal and they'd get ice cream and pretend nothing ever's happened. Which was kinda essentially what happened with Sasuke. After all the bs he did, he didn't get punished or anything. If I knew I was always gonna be forgiven like that, I'd break a few rules too lol.

-Which heart to heart did you enjoy reading most? Let me know! I'm curious. I actually had fun writing all of them but Jiraiya's was a tad more light-hearted while Sarutobi's was very impactful on my heart. Tsunade's was sweet.

d(￣▽￣o) Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge. Well Orochimaru already sort of has an idea about immortality based on his white snake experience of rebirth, and his comment to Jiraiya when he did his Body Shedding technique when they fought. The body is what prevents us all from immortality.

(●´･∀･) Oh I love that technique too Lord Creator. When I saw him use it during his fight with Naruto, I was like "That's so sick! 10/10" All of Orochimaru's snake moves are so flashy and interesting. I adore him. The Five Prong seal is pretty neat and useful too! Being able to distort your opponent's chakra and the fact that only four people in the world can undo it, is pretty scary! And no worries! It makes me happy to hear anything from my readers. Means I did a good enough job that anyone would bother to write me a review to talk to this crazy author.

(≧∇≦) I hope the waiting wasn't in vain for you, LuckyLefty77. This chapter was super hard to write so it took awhile.

( v￣▽￣) Oooh I like the words 'Moral Rigidity' from you, xxhebi-himexx! That's awesome! It just gave me a spark of an idea too! Thank you very much friend! And I agree with you how that it's things or people who aren't perfect that interests us. I'm reminded of a comment a developer made for Silent Hill 2. There's something very boring when it comes to someone who is perfect. Someone who has quirks and downfalls, is someone we can empathize with and at the same time, be reminded that ourselves are not perfect. Orochimaru's ambition hit me hardest due to his sheer determination and the fact that he is sooooooo indifferent of people's opinion, always keeping focus on his goals. I admire people who aren't afraid of reaching for the impossible. Too bad his methods were wrong. Le sigh~ I actually don't think Sarutobi would have minded his eternal youth pursuit if it had been conducted ethically.

v('∇'*)⌒ Greetings ileangie23! I enjoyed writing the contrast between Jiraiya and Tsunade for sure. Jiraiya in his own way, loved his friend by not wanting to see him 'stained' with wrong choices. While Tsunade, does the more instinctual thing of supporting Orochimaru and not wanting to see him fail or get hurt so she supports him. She learns eventually... like Sakura... and nearly kills him like Sakura almost tried to kill Sasuke (but failed on an epic level). Oh yea and I sort of did squeal abit when I wrote that cute little part with Oro and Tsu running together. He really isn't good with feelings but it's cute how he tries. First with friendship, and then love. And funny you mentioned Frankenstein! I was always slightly inspired by for eternal life when he lost his mother. I'm definitely going to have fun writing more about that lady. It's mentioned that Hamura moved the rest of their weird alien clan back to the moon, but I'm sure quite a few probaby didn't like the idea and spread out on Earth to avoid that. Just alittle spoiler for my upcoming chapters since I love replying back to when you pick up on things like this my friend. Teehee! As for Goro uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hint, Forbidden technique coming up. Will be sad. :(

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━ Oh yay! New reader! Hi colourcolour! Ah you're too kind friend. And I do love writing character's growth/change as time goes by, and give reasoning on it. Oh yes it will be as in canon as possible. This is a story I'm writing to sort of analyze Orochimaru, as well as to support the Orotsu ship. Heck, everyone thought Sasuke and Sakura were probably impossible for a time and then they got together. I have hopes for this ship. Especially since Mitsuki, Oro's son, has a hobby of playing cards and databook reading, and is living in Konoha. And Orochimaru is on good relations with the village. Teehee. Muh heart might stop if Tsu is looking after the kid. Oh and I definitely believe he was never 100% evil, especially with the episode where he was at his parents graves and he saved Tsunade. He just.. went cray for a brief period of time. Like Sasuke lol. Thanks again for the review friend!

（＞O＜。）I can't see the whole review because fanfiction site isn't showing your review, Blacklady777. I can only read a part of if in my email and what I can read looks awesome! So unfortunately, I'll have to reply to it next chapter my friend, after I write an angry email tl this site to fix this problem.


	32. What's Alive and What's Dead

Jiraiya dug his heels into the ground and asked quietly, "Ready?"

She looked down at the beautiful glowing red sword and knew that no matter how badly she wanted to curl up somewhere and cry, she couldn't let herself do so. Orochimaru despised weakness and if he saw her like this, he would be horribly disappointed. "I'll move in when she's open," Tsunade said, her hand tightening around the bloody Kusanagi sword. "Orochimaru is the eighth seal for the sword. By killing himself with it, the sword that was able to cut anything in this world, can now cut the soul as well."

"Alright." Jiraiya pressed two of his fingers together and gave his toad sages a look. "Boss, ma'am. In Sage mode, I can't be possessed because of the senjutsu swirling around in my system, correct?" When they gave the affirmative, he dispelled his barrier. The air suddenly turned immensely heavy and their knees buckled.

"Jiraiya-chan," Fukasaku protested, clinging onto Jiraiya's shoulder and hair, "This don't seem like somethin we can handle without breaking a really big sweat. Be careful."

The transparent and blurry apparition in the dark room chuckled. "Perhaps you will provide a challenge after decades of boredom. A little something as thanks for your inferior humans for piquing my interest." The room rumbled and the talking ball of light moved over to the center of the runes in the floor. A blinding white flash of light overwhelmed their vision and when they could see again, a tall stately woman with the signature eyes of the Byagukan, snow white skin, noble cut eyebrows and long white hair materialized before them. Adorning her head, was tall graceful curving horn, a final clear indication that she wasn't human. She opened her hand and a bone slowly emerged out of her skin, forming a long whip made of her spiky bones. Her rich red lips curled and she muttered, "My original body."

"Why steal the bodies of others when you already have one?!" Tsunade said angrily.

A violently enraged look crossed her face. "If it wasn't for the fact that Kaguya mishandled the chakra of this planet and the fact that her brats passed the chakra of the divine fruit all over the world, I wouldn't have to resort to this." Her nails lengthened and she held out her hands. "This body, this perfect body will decay. My own son..." At the word, her alien face showed a real hint of remorse as a tear slid down her cheek. Touching her face with trembling hands, she murmured, "We weren't supposed to end up like this. We weren't supposed to be forced into choosing this stupid world or the moon if it wasn't for Kaguya. I miss my sisters and my home... the grandness and beauty of it is unmatched by anything on this ugly pathetic world." Her lips grew thin and the veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her Byagukan. "This world never deserved my previous generosity. Until the day I and my son can return home, I will live and take as many bodies as needed."

"If you don't like our fucking world then I'll do you a favor and escort you to hell instead!" Tsunade charged and slashed at the bony whip when it lashed out to counter her. The bones were extremely dense however and even with the Kusanagi sword, it took more than five hacking motions for her to cut pieces of it off. Grabbing the sharp knife like bony whip, she dug her feet into the ground and yanked, ignoring the pain and blood as the bones pierced through the skin on her hand. What mattered was that she pulled the woman off her feet and sent her flying in her direction. "Eat this!" She thrust the sword forward at the heart, but her eyes widened when a solid plate of bone formed over it. The Kusanagi sword only managed to sink the tip of itself past it and into the skin and Tsunade growled.

The woman smirked. "You inferior beings can never hope beat a goddess-"

"Cut the crap." Tsunade's eyes gleamed and she banged her forehead hard against the woman, taking in the satisfaction of wiping the smile off her face and seeing blood mar that perfect white skin. In the next second, she brought her knee up and despite the fact that pain shot through her leg as sharp rib bones shot out to stop her, she continued, letting it tear through her flesh as she connected with the woman's stomach and sent her flying into the wall.

"Tsunade, stay back and fix your leg! It's my turn now!" With a powerful frog leap, he made his way over to the woman in a second and began trading blows with her. When she tried to strike at him with her whip, he whipped his long white hair at her and sent all of his chakra to sharpen and harden the hair around her. He gnashed on his teeth in frustration when he felt the resistance. Using his hair to prod, he could tell that she had somehow formed a layer of bones under the skin to keep his sharp hair from piercing her through like a pincushion. "Using your bones to protect you, eh?"

"Out of my sight, disgusting frog." Her cheeks rippled for a moment before bones slowly protruded from it.

It was not a second too late when he released her and jumped back to avoid the bones she fired at him. Regrouping with Tsunade who had finished healing her leg and forehead, he muttered, "We're going to have use a move that's powerful enough to destroy the bones in her body, or make her use up all of her chakra so that she won't be able to protect herself for you to cut her with Orochimaru's sword. If his sword can cut the soul, no matter how strong or quick her body can heal, she's dead."

The woman held out her hand and hundreds of chakra strings hooked themselves down into the ground. " I won't let you two come close with that horrible sword." She pulled up and the ground rumbled as the circle of blue glowing runes on the ground glowed even brighter. Skeletons. Bone white skeletons rose up and in the next minute, she formed an army of undead at her beck and call. "They are all my old outfits," she said with a wicked smile, slim white fingers caressing the skull of one near her. "They were all such beautiful men and women. Even in death, they serve me so faithfully, don't you think?"

"I grew up with two of the most vain people in my village. But your vanity is certainly on a whole different level," Jiraiya muttered.

She smirked and placed her hand over her face. Slowly, she lowered it to show white bones peeking through, turning the beautiful face into a mirror of contrasting horror and beauty. Her teeth clacked as she said, "There is no living thing in this world that is not taken by physical appearance. Even the birds of this word judge potential mates from color or tail length." She reformed the skin back to her face and muttered, "I only seek the same thing everyone else does."

She moved a few fingers and made a throne of out of skeletal servants that bent their backs to let her seat herself on them, like some undead empress. Leaning back, she crossed one slender leg over the other and said, "It's not too late to bow down and give up. A goddess can be forgiving if the prayers are earnest."

"You are no goddess. You're a demon!" Tsunade said hatefully. "The people of Uzushiogakure sent us here to destroy you!"

The woman's face darkened, the veins around her eye bulging. "This temple was made to honour me, little girl. I was a deity, a godsend to the people here. I protected them, ensured the land was lush and listened to their prayers." She pointed at them. "Those deadly whirlpools that surrounded the island, were created by me. The reason why this place overflows with chakra is because of me. Life here couldn't have started without me." The white hair demon cocked an eyebrow. "Years of good harvest and peace, and all I ask for is a body to continue my existence. With me living onto eternity, the people would also enjoy an eternity of good fortune."

"You probably ruled over them like a tyrant. They finally got fed up and sealed you in here, didn't they?" Jiraiya asked.

"And for that, their descendants will be learning a very harsh lesson." Her white eyes crinkled with bubbling anger. "I should not have been so lenient. This time, when I'm free, I will not make the same mistakes." She uncrossed her legs and tapped a long nail on the arms of her skeletal throne, her demeanour growing dark. "You humans are all like ants, crawling towards me for crumbs of power. When I decide to crush you, you all cry and forget the fact that you were the ones who chose this path and desired my power. Back then, I was too forgiving and that's why I ended up trapped here for so long. I'm a very bitter old woman now, and I will have retribution."

"We don't need your powers. Like Tsunade said, we came to destroy you," Jiraiya said.

"Heh." She rested her chin in hand and grinned. "I was in your friend's body long enough to know, he coveted the technique in my forbidden scroll. He didn't come here to destroy it." Her lips curled. "I saw his heart during the brief moment when I was in that body. He is selfish, arrogant, and most of all, he was so scared of everything around him. It's quite pathetic how desperate he was to do everything in his power to feel safe."

"HE WAS REAL! His fears, his dreams and his hesitations were all real!"

"Tsunade!"

Jiraiya tried to stop her but she pushed him aside and ran in, her eyes burning. Orochimaru's life was hard, he had few things to be happy about. But despite the hardships he faced, he stayed strong and persevered. She remembered everything about him as clear as day and if there was one thing that she knew was true, was that despite the hardships, Orochimaru never once backed down in his resolve. Once he's decided on something, he would fight for it. She was sure that had he survived, he would have kept his words to do his best for their relationship.

She charged and began smashing her way through the horde of skeletons that were grabbing and tearing at her. She could tell that the bones had soaked in alot of chakra, and were incredibly dense. But that didn't matter. She could crack solid diamonds if she wanted to.

"Futile." The demon's finger twitched as the skeletons reformed. "No matter how many times you break them, I can reform them. You have no hope."

Tsunade 's throat rumbled with mirthless laughter as she jumped right in the middle, Orochimaru's sword held tightly between her teeth. Grabbing a skull head and plucking it off like you'd pluck the wings off a fly, she cleared a circle with a sweeping kick and held the skull out. Taking the sword out of her mouth, she hissed, "I'll crush them all to dust. Try reforming that." With that, she crushed it into dust. A massive torrent of fire washed past her on her right, the blazing heat made her skin tingle and in the next second, a long pile of blackened ashes scattered down onto the ground and air, an obvious attack from her teammate.

Jiraiya took two steps forward and said icily, "I've lost many fights in my life. But this is a fight I will not lose, even if I have to die to win." He formed three hand seals and growled, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." The ground liquefied into a deep and hungry swamp that pulled at half of her skeletons, dragging them down into its depths.

She quickly hovered into the air and yanked on her chakra strings, making the skeletons run along the walls and ceiling. Tsunade jumped up on the ceiling and rampaged through with brute strength, the sword back in her mouth. With a spinning kick, she crushed ten skeleton ribs and with a slash of the powerful sword, she cut two down with an inhuman crazed look. But no matter how many she took down, another three would take over. Jiraiya was doing a good enough job keeping himself from getting swamped with his fire techniques and his frog sages also helped by crumbling the bones to dust with their sage arts and frog calls. She had trained hard in evasion and could keep herself from being cornered but sooner or later, she was definitely going to run out of stamina.

She couldn't dawdle and whittle down the numbers one by one. If she and Jiraiya both launched a powerful attack to catch everything in the shockwave, they can finish this without risking more injuries. "Jiraiya!" she shouted, falling down from the roof and landing on her feet beside him. "We need a move that will take all of these down at once. Got anything in mind?"

Jiraiya's brows furrowed together in thought as Fukasaku and Shima helped guarded them by pushing back the army of undead with shrill powerful frog cries. "I... can use a technique that will drag us and them all into the stomach of a toad and use the powerful gastric acid to melt them. But it's going to require a tremendous amount of chakra and the enviroment will be dangerous to you."

"If you can take away all of her skeletons and destroy them, I can stay back and face off that monster by myself," Tsunade replied. When he gave her a worried look, she said solemnly, "You know how strong I am."

His eyes were slightly sad as he said, "Just don't die on me, Tsunade. Losing Orochimaru is hard enough already." She turned her head away, her throat constricted with emotions over the one they both loved. Curtly, she gave a single nod and he said to his sages, "Boss, ma'am, you heard right?"

"Heard you Jiraiya-chan."

"Let's hurry before I lose my voice," Shima said in a disgruntled fashion.

The three of them clapped their hands together and shouted, "Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison!"

The entire room rumbled and with an explosion of smokes, all of the skeletons were summoned away with Jiraiya to manage them. Except for the lingering smell of gastric acid, nothing more remained in that room beside her, the demon, Orochimaru's fallen body and the altar where the motionless skeleton held onto the forbidden scroll.

"What a nuisance," the woman muttered, not at all fazed by the loss she's just suffered. She cracked her whip on the ground. "So? You wish to fight one on one? Do you even know how to use a sword?"

Tsunade gripped onto the Kusanagi sword with both hands and said icily, "I just need to stab this through your heart to destroy your soul."

The woman's pale lips curled as her bony whip grew spikes along its length. "I'd like to see you try."

Tsunade cracked the stones beneath her feet as she dashed at top speed towards her. Stinging pain suddenly burned along her right arm and legs and blood spurted out from the skin that split apart. She only caught a blur of white before her back split open and she fell to her knees as the woman suddenly appeared behind her, running a slender finger down the whip that was speckled with blood. "H-how?" she gasped as she quickly rolled away and stumbled backwards. How could she be that fast? It can't be possible. It... it has to be genjutsu or something.

"I don't want to cut you up too badly since you're to be my new outfit. Give up, child."

"Over my dead body," Tsunade spat.

She smirked. "Like the body of your friend?" In a flash, she appeared before Orochimaru's fallen body and placed a foot over his chest. "This is reality. Everything you've done and everything your friends have done is wasted effort."

Tsunade's eyes blazed with fury. "Don't touch him!" She bit onto her palm and let the blood run down her hand. "Lightning Release: Flowers of Red and Gold!" She slashed at the air, sending blood that sizzled with lightning towards the woman, who chuckled as she formed a barrier around her and repelled the attack. Tsunade smile and said, "Oh I'm not done." As the blood fell, it expanded into flower shape patterns on the ground. In the center, lightning shot up to connect the other flowers, forming a brilliant golden cage. Directing the lightning through the use of chakra in her blood, she shot it forth at the barrier, shattering it explosively.

"Not bad."

Tsunade froze when she felt the woman at her back, her hand on her neck. It can't be! She can't be faster than even lightning. There's no way. Her eyes moved over to Jiraiya when he reappeared, no longer in sage mode and with his toads gone. He was breathing hard and he looked exhausted. But all of that disappeared when he saw that she was in danger. From the way he struggled to stand straight to the sudden panic in his expression, he conveyed it all.

"Let her go!" he roared, pressing his hand together into the tiger hand seal.

The woman smiled. "It's over."

Tsunade saw everything go dark. After the loss of vision, was the loss of touch. The pain was gone but so was the warmth from her own body. There was nothing but complete silence and it like she was slowly being buried alive and deep down into some kind of dark abyss. It was terrifying. She couldn't move her body or make a sound. This feeling of helplessness was despair-inducing and the darkness was suffocating. Was this how it was going to end? With all three of them dead, and some demon going out to wreck destruction and death? Was this how Tsunade Senju, granddaughter or Lord Hashirama and grandniece of Lord Tobirama going to die? "I'm sorry," she thought as she felt herself sink further and further. "I failed you, Orochimaru."

All of a sudden, the darkness receded in a flash and she could see again. Stumbling forwards and into Jiraiya's arm as he ran to catch her, she gasped for breath, her body covered in sweat. "What happened?" she rasped, looking up at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in shock. When he continued to ignore her question, she turned to look and she thought her heart stopped. He was missing an eye and an arm, and half of his hair was now snow white but it was definitely Orochimaru. He had thrust his sword through the woman's heart and wearing a triumphant grin on his face, his eyes glowing with delight.

"What happened?" she asked, slightly shaking Jiraiya. "What did you see?"

"He... he used that technique from before. The one where I burnt him and then he escaped out with a new body from his mouth," Jiraiya answered. "From behind, he suddenly shot forth to save you."

"Why is he missing-" She stopped herself, remembering that Orochimaru had said that the technique hasn't been perfected yet and his body was failing him. If he was to use the technique again in such a short amount of time, perhaps that was the reason why he was missing an eye and an arm a d half of his hair was white, she thought as she saw blood dribble down the empty eye socket and bleeding shoulder. But still, how could he be alive? She was one of the best medical ninja of the village. The signs that he had passed away was all there. There was no possible way a dead body could mould the chakra necessary to perform his technique.

In front of them, the woman shook and looked behind her. "How can this be? You can't-"

Orochimaru's smile widened, knowing what she was going to say. "Did you know that some snakes have the ability to play dead? They convulse, keel over onto their backs, loll their tongues out, cough out some blood and even release a foul musk. As a child, I found the act rather adorable. As an adult, I found the act to be very smart. The technique you just saw, kills my old body while reconstructing a new body to give birth to. I have the power to delay the regeneration process. At most, three hours can pass before my new body emerges, making it seem like I've died and making sure that the enemy would have already left or dropped their guard."

"You deceived even your friends?" she asked, as he shoved his sword deeper into her chest. "But wasn't you death required to give your sword the ability to cut the soul?"

"If my death didn't fool them, you wouldn't have dropped your guard," he stated in a calm and practical manner. "Also, it was a complete lie that my death was required to cut at the soul. I just changed the color of the glow to help the act be more convincing." He yanked his sword out and kicked her down to the ground, before grinding his heel into her back. "My sword never had that ability in the first place. The main point was to cut you to inflict a poison on your body, that completely seals chakra. You may be a demon that can move your soul, but that ability like any other, requires chakra. That was confirmed to me when you tried to possess me. Your soul _and your chakra invaded me."_

She snarled. "How dare you-" When his sword thrust into the back of her hand, she cried out in pain.

"Power without brain will never last long. I knew I had to be clever to win." He laughed darkly. "Try not to be such a sore loser about it. It's unsightly."

"You're quite ruthless. Putting your friends through that kind of pain," she said, trembling with anger under his foot.

Orochimaru bent down and yanked up a handful of her long white hair. "It was your fault for making me resort to that. Nonetheless, your words have no effect on me. To protect them, I would have done anything for them. Their feelings may have been hurt but I'm currently missing an eye and an arm that will take a very long time to regenerate." He smashed her face down into the ground and stood up with a cold expression on his face. "I will keep you alive so that I can cut you up and study you for later. You're clearly not human and I'm sure the research will be quite fascinating." Stabbing his sword down to the ground, he raised his remaining arm and released a bunch of long muscled white snakes to bind her.

"Orochimaru..."

Slowly, he looked up and walked over to Jiraiya and Tsunade with a weary smile, his steps heavy when he saw the expression on their faces. "Are you two... alright?" It was as he expected. Both of them punched him in the face.

"You asshole!" Jiraiya roared, grabbing a handful of his shirt. "I thought you fucking died! I've never lost anyone before! Did you even know how much it hurt and how hard it was for me to shove down that feeling to fight? I-I felt so guilty for everything! I almost planned on giving up on being a ninja entirely if I made it out of this alive!"

Beside him, Tsunade grabbed onto his arm and her fingers dug deep into it, tears streaming down her face. "How could you do this to me?! You broke my heart you bastard! You knew how much it hurt when I lost my grandfather and granduncle! You knew how scared I am to lose you! I thought I'd never ever see you again and it hurts so damn bad, I couldn't even breath! I was fighting on sheer willpower to avenge you!"

Orochimaru spat out a broken tooth and gave them a small smile. "I'm glad you're both ok," he said quietly. The two broke down and hugged him. In their arms and with the three of them together like this, this was home, he thought. He burrowed his face into the space between Jiraiya's and Tsunade shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for hurting you both like that. But there wasn't much of a choice."

"Shut up snake eyes," Jiraiya choked, pressing his face into his friend's hair. "You know, I was inwardly praying that if you were allowed to live, I would give up porn forever. Never do this to me again you ass."

"Ok..."

Tsunade continued crying into his shoulder and said, "If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you for tricking me like this. Like Jiraiya, I was also praying and I promised I would give up on gambling forever if you made it. Don't you dare try something like this again!" He nodded, rubbing her back to comfort her.

After a minute or so of the three of the holding onto each other and comforting each other with the mere fact that all of them were alive, they finally let go and Jiraiya said, "What now?"

"We take that scroll and hand her over to Goro, while I draft a request to ask to experiment on her," Orochimaru replied, gesturing to the scroll on the altar.

"You're not thinking about still trying to get that thing are you?" Jiraiya asked with exasperation. "After all we've-"

"Especially after all we've been through," Orochimaru replied. He stayed still to let Tsunade close the bleeding wound of his missing arm and said, "I could still hear everything that was going on thanks to my connection with my sword. Clearly, this woman is not of this world and the knowledge she possesses, especially in that scroll, can be very beneficial to mankind itself. This is lost ancient knowledge that we cannot destroy, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya shook his head and protested. "But she is dangerous! Everything about her is dangerous! Whatever is in that scroll, is probably evil."

"A weapon isn't evil. Neither is a technique. The way it's used is what determines its nature in the end."

Sighing, Jiraiya replied, "This isn't the time to be philosophical. Look, we were sent here for a very simple purpose. We've already screwed this so far off from the original path, it's not even funny. This is our chance to wrap up everything with a giant pretty bow and call it a day."

Orochimaru bent down alittle to let Tsunade reach his empty eye socket and heal it. "We can lie and say that we've destroyed the scroll and take it." He gave Jiraiya a hard look. "Do you not trust me with power?" When his friend made a sound of frustration, he dropped his sword and pulled on his sleeve. "I've never begged you for anything before. Please Jiraiya, let me have it."

"Damn you snake-eyes." Jiraiya yanked his arm away and put his hands on his hips, torn with what to do. It was true that at this point, if Orochimaru took the scroll then they could definitely lie and say that they destroyed it since Goro isn't here to witness it. And if there were more godly beings like that woman out there, obtaining power was necessary.

Orochimaru waited with baited breath beside Tsunade as they waited for Jiraiya's answer. He jumped slightly when she threaded her fingers through his and held it, as if to reassure him. After what seemed like an eternity, Jiraiya finally answered. "If you promise that you'll use whatever power that's in there for the sake of our village, then I agree. Show me that it really is true, that it's how a technique is used that makes it good or evil."

"I will," Orochimaru said immediately. He squeezed Tsunade's hand and said softly, "After all, it is the home to those I care about most in the world."

Tsunade's cheeks turned pink and she shyly looked up at her teammate. His one remaining golden eye met hers and she felt her heart beat fast. "Orochi..." Hesitantly, she leaned against him and when he squeezed her hand again, she smiled happily.

Jiraiya gave the two a slightly sad smile, his heart slightly torn with conflicting feelings. "You two really are beautiful. You... both make a great couple." He swallowed and said thickly, "I'm happy for you both. Really."

Tsunade lifted her head off Orochimaru's chest and murmured, "You really have a golden heart, Jiraiya. I'm sure you'll find someone who can truly appreciate it and give you the love you deserve."

"I'm sure that future someone will at least have bigger boobs than you do," Jiraiya joked. He walked over to them and said in good humor, "But congratulations on being with the person who has the nicest ass in the village. It's the only ass that ever made me consider going gay for. What kind of exercise do you use Oro? I remember when it was as flat as Tsunade's chest."

Tsunade laughed with him as Orochimaru just rolled his eyes in annoyance and said "Can't you be serious for longer than ten minutes, chosen of the frogs?"

"Like I said Oro. If not for me and my humour, everyone would drown in your doom and gloom." He gave a loud sigh and ran a hand through his white hair. "Still don't know why Tsunade wants to be with you instead of me. Other than maybe you'll probably end up being the housewife in the relationship so that she can continue being spoiled and never have to cook or clean." Jiraiya cackled. "You'll probably be more like the mom to the kids! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You're probably right," Orochimaru muttered under his breath. He picked his sword back up and swallowed it with an audible gulp before the three of them turned towards the altar. Slowly, he let go of Tsunade's hand and went over to the altar, his heart racing with excitement, wondering what kind of powerful kinjutsu was laying within. Here was some kind of forbidden and very old technique that was made by someone not of their world. The innovation and mere potential in it must be incredible. In his heart, he half suspected that it probably had to do with the woman's ability to move her soul into different bodies. That was his greatest hope. To be able to utilize chakra to accomplish something that could not be explained by science and is as far from the physical realm as possible, was something that could further humanity's knowledge and reach to an unimaginable extent. He reached out and pulled away the soft paper scroll and unfurled it, quickly scanning through it. All of a sudden, the skeleton on the altar twitched to life and grabbed his hand, wrenching away the scroll. From its dark empty sockets, red eyes suddenly glowed and its skeletal teeth clacked.

"Wicked and greedy serpent, you are not worthy of my mother's treasure."

A blast of chakra threw all them backwards as the small skeleton stood up and moved over to the bound white hair woman, bending down and hovering around her protectively.

"How can it be?" Tsunade gasped, recovering from falling flat on her stomach. She shook her head and said, "There are no chakra strings connected to it. How is it even speaking?" She turned to Jiraiya for answers.

"I don't know," he said, getting back up on unsteady feet. "All the skeletons I teleported into the stomach of a toad, I had them all melted by the gastric acid to make sure she can't resummon them. But when they were disconnected from her and in the stomach, all of them were completely lifeless."

Orochimaru said quietly, "This may seem insane but... what if there was a soul possessing that skeleton and controlling it?"

"Impossible," Tsunade rejected. "Even in that gruesome patchwork of limbs, despite the fact that it was rotting away, it was actually alive from all medical standpoints. Even that original body of hers is alive." She then added, "Remember those frozen bodies we found back in that tomb when we were kids. It's clear she somehow preserved hers in a similar fashion to regain its use. She tried to keep it from decaying for a reason. There's no way something dead can move or speak."

"But we just saw that thing do so," Orochimaru retorted, standing back up and the three of them regrouped.

Jiraiya said loudly, "Ok forget whatever crazy thing is happening. The simple solution is to melt that thing and kill her. This is getting too dangerous."

Orochimaru had to agree with that point. He was very unhappy at the prospect of losing such a fine specimen, but this was certainly getting out of hand.

"Mother." The skeleton sliced away the snakes bounding her and gently helped her back onto her feet. "Let me do the rest." Without another word, it hugged her and blinding white light took away their vision. When they could see again, they all reeled backwards at the giant white skeleton that nearly reached the tall dome ceiling. At the center of its chest, was the woman that was now serving as its heart. From its right hand dangled the same bony whip but in its left hand, was a sharp bone-like dagger. Its mouth open and they could now hear the woman's voice. "You will all die in my mother's name."

"She's insane," realized Orochimaru.

"What?" Tsunade and Jiraiya both asked, completely confused and half terrified at the situation.

"The reason why that skeleton can move is because she's split a part of her soul and gave it to it. In her sorrows of losing her son, she must have gone mad and now thinks that he's actually alive." Orochimaru slowly reached into the inside of his shirt for a scroll. "I'm versed in auditory genjutsu thanks to the knowledge my mother left behind. You two can't tell, but his voice when he first spoke was fake. The genjutsu was so well crafted that it almost tricked me as well. It only dropped once she's connected to that skeleton and was reunited with that part of her soul."

"How do you even know about this weird soul splitting thing anyway?!" Jiraiya gulped as the skeleton began bearing down on them, shaking the ground with every step.

Orochimaru answered, "First, chakra signature is unique to every individual's soul. That's because chakra is comprised of both physical and spiritual energy. When that skeleton blasted us backwards, the chakra I sense is exactly the same as hers. Secondly... what I managed to glimpse in the scroll, confirmed that she split a part of her soul through the usage of chakra."

"Chakra is composed of physical and spiritual energy," Tsunade repeated quietly. "The soul and the body are extrinsically linked. She's been keeping... his bones alive with that part of her soul. The other skeletons she had to seal to preserve, but his was kept out in the open air and it never decayed because of that."

"This thing is like fifty meters tall, let's worry about that part first instead of the little details," Jiraiya gulped as the three of them continued backing up. The giant skeleton let out a shriek and slammed both weapons down on them, breaking through the sealed door and sending all of them flying.

Orochimaru coughed as his back hit the rubbles, with Tsunade and Jiraiya landing right beside him. His two friends quickly pulled him to his feet and they huddled together as the dust cleared, revealing the giant skeleton shaking itself and looking up at the incandescent sun.

"Free! Free at last!" The skeleton clacked and raised up both hands to the sunlight shining down on them. "We are free, mother!" Inside the bony cage, encased in a protective barrier, her lips curved into an icy smile as she sunk deeper into her joyful madness.

They all froze as they heard her whisper.

 _The fair head_

 _It must connect all with bloody threads_

 _The body that sustains_

 _It had to be led by bloodstains_

 _The arms that reached_

 _To collect them the laws had to be breached_

 _The legs that traverse_

 _They will trample over those who considers this perverse_

 _The life giving heart_

 _From life I take and make it into an art_

The tablets on the ground flew up into the air and shattered, sending sharp jagged pieces of rocks flying in every direction to reveal the true contents inside. Massive amounts of chakra exploded out of them, in all five different elements and they each soared towards a different spot on the giant skeleton. After absorbing it all, the skeleton wore a golden chakra cloak around its body and it grinned. "The one thing greater than a beautiful body, is pure chakra itself. All that mother gathered over the years, will one day surpass Kaguya's Ten Tailed form."

Before Orochimaru could say something, Jiraiya held up a hand and said in a sassy voice, "First, your uhhh... momma is crayyyyyyyy. Second, you're ugly in the first place. Third, the hell is Ten Tails?"

"How about fourth, you run and not get trampled under my feet?" asked the skeleton as it lifted up a giant foot.

"Probably a good idea." Jiraiya grabbed onto Orochimaru's one remaining arm and then Tsunade's and dragged them off while screaming his head off when the foot that smashed down, sent a powerful shockwave of dust, dirt and wind at them.

The large physical size combined with the massive amount of chakra enveloping it created a crater size hole, Orochimaru noted when he looked back. By unsealing the door from the outside, they had weakened the seal. But what was troubling was that he thought she needed a live and whole body to get out. Why can she break through now... His eyes widened when he finally realized. Her original body that they forced her to use was still alive and preserved. It was her broken soul that stopped her from leaving before. Now that her soul was accidentslly whole again, she fulfilled the requirements to get out. That was the only theory he could come up with and he made a note to study the broken sealed doors if he lived through this.

As they scrambled for their life down the stairs of the many platforms, they ran into Goro who was huffing and panting, still trying to recover from the injury he received from Tsunade earlier. "What's happening? Jiraiya, did you manage to stop them after all?"

"Uhhh..."

The answer to that question was answered when the giant skeleton jumped down on the platform with its bony whip and dagger, its teeth clacking together in laughter.

* * *

Darkwings13: First, holy shizzzzzzz Mitsuki knows medical ninjutsu! XD His stats was just released from an extra page in the Boruto manga. It now fits in with my head cannon that Tsunade is probably looking after him in Konoha since Oro can't and is teaching him. *wipes away a tear* He's going to be not only Oro's incarnate on the team, but also Tsunade's in a way HOLY MOTHER AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *explodes from sheer omgness*

Secondly, sorry for the long wait. Last last week was my birthday so I was busy. The week after that I was kinda busy and not too happy with the chapter so had to rewrite it like 20x times. Hope you guys will like it D: I just refuse to put up a subpar chapter until I'm satisfied with it.

-the lady's bone abilities were inspired by Kimmimaru.

-snakes playing dead inspired this chapter ヽ(●´∀｀●)ﾉ

*Special note to Lissette Paola655 for the kind pm message and very polite inquiry as to when I'd be updating. Hope you'll enjoy this chaper friend! ＼\٩( 'ω' )و /／

(〃´∀｀) Hi lumichan! To be honest, my favorite to write was actually Jiraiya's haha! I adore his genuine and funny character. And sorry to have dragged on your intrigue for so long my friend! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

（＾ω＾）LOL your review made me laugh JigokuShoujosRevenge! So true! I was also pissed off at how easy Sasuke got away with things. Like seriously? He should have been made to work for the village for twenty years without pay or something at least lol. And thanks for your compliment on my wordplay!

（＾ｖ＾）Thank you xxhebi-himexx. I tried my best with the portrayals and to solidify the reason why Oro is the way he is. Heavily influenced by the world and those who managed to get close to him, he really wasn't a bad person. It showed from him feeling sad about Jiraiya's death, to not wanting to hurt Tsunade even when she betrayed him, and shedding a tear when he held Sarutobi. Like Sasuke mentioned, Oro didn't destroy Konoha on a whim. He probably saw the meaningless and corruption hidden in it. Like Sakumoto Hatake being driven to commit suicide, to Danzo's bs that went to the Uchiha's massacre, etc. I think his potential was actually so great, that he saw and understood things he wasn't supposed got totally fed up with it all and strived for something with meaning, without consideration to the darkness he would have to embrace.

v(・∀・*) You got it BlackLady777. And again, it was a reaffirmation of what Mito could see with the way those three influenced Orochimaru. For better or worse, they had a hand on molding his character and perspective on the world. As Sarutobi is a professor like figure, I'm certain he probably greatly encouraged and helped funded Orochimaru's research and as a father figure, impacted Orochimaru the most. He only stopped really caring about the village entirely when Tsunade left, Jiraiya wandered around to look for peace and tend to spy duties, and when Sarutobi passed him over as Hokage. They were his lifelines and for better or worse, they were an important part of his life. They did their best but yea, kinda the reason why Oro went cray cray. And agree with the Shinobi system being fucked up. Worst was Sakumo Hatake, who contributed so much he earned a title, but then got shat on by his comrades and village and was driven to kill himself. Orochi probably saw and got even more sickened by Konoha, the system and the world. He's already lost his parents, witnessed Tsu's loss and now this. I'd probably wack people too.

(*≧∀≦*) I will make up for your tears with lots of laughs in the future chapters ileangie23! Forgive meeeeeee. There is actually more to the Sarutobi part but it got so long that I had to cut it out and store it for a later chapter. But it would have made you bawl even more cuz of how sweet it is. I adore the fatherly relationship with Sarutobi and Oro. I think he actually loved Oro more than Asuma and his other never mentioned son. And writing kid Sannin is oddly very satisfying and cute to me for some weird reason. Glad you like how Oro really wanted to try and be a true friend to Tsu. Hahaha and with how funny Jiraiya is, I think his moments with Orochi is probably hilarious. They clearly had to have a close bond since he chased after him for like fifteen years or so. Gah, I wished we had more Sannin flashbacks. And I sorta clarified abit on Jiraiya's feeling this chapter. How he, like Naruto, puts the happiness of the person he likes above his own. I think he really can be sweet and understanding that Tsunade can be happy with someone that's not him. Oh but for sure, something relaxing will certainly come up! Actually, it's just going to be hilarious. Hint: Sarutobi-sensei... I can't ask Jiraiya about this and you're the only person I can talk to. What's... sex like? *Cue Sarutobi spitting his teeth across the room* Something like that XD Oh gawd, I feel for parents who have the sex-ed talk with their kids.

(ノ^o^)ノOh thank you very much for your kind words RushiAei! My chapters don't deserve your praiseeeeeeeee! I'm unworthyyyyyyyyy. I just try my best lol. And there really isn't enough stories out there to portray Oro's relationship with Sarutobi in my opinion. Which is a shame! The first time I actually cried in Naruto was when Sarutobi is dying and he sees kid Oro smiling at him as he dies. LIKE HOLY FUDGE THAT HIT ME IN THE THROAT FEELS. To still love Oro even in his last dying moments was a tremendous thing for me. So I do my super best to write those two when they're together. Sarutobi obviously was very important to Oro and as Sasuke mentioned that he knew Oro didn't destroy Konoha based on a whim, I'm sure Oro did it because his love turned to hate when his teacher rejected him for Hokage. Oh and like I said to ileangie23, there was more to that part with the two but I had to cut it out and will be using for another chapter. Get ready for more tears my friend! XD And to know my chapters have you feel so many different emotions, makes me feel like I won a trophy. I'm so glad! :D

(づ￣ ³￣)づ uhhhhhhhh, here's the update LordRevan66.


	33. The Windmill that will Always Wait

Goro's red moustache bristled as he turned on the three. "Are you kidding me?! You let that thing out!?"

"Well to be more accurate, it kinda busted its way out," Tsunade said meekly. Before Goro could yell at them more, she said, "Now is really not the time!"

The skeleton's mouth clacked as it lifted up the bony dagger. "Die, you inferior beings." The ground where they had been standing on was smashed apart when they ran away from the incoming blow. Behind them the skeleton chuckled, its shoulders shaking with amusement.

Jiraiya panted as they continued descending the stairs, while the heavy skeleton just laughed and slowly jumped the platforms to catch up with them. Was the day really hot or is it because having death so close to your ass was making him sweat like a waterfall? "Oro, where's your big brain when we need it?!"

"I'm half blind and missing an arm, you've lost your sage mode and Tsunade is exhausted. I don't have much to work with here," Orochimaru said as they all ducked the spiky whip whooshing over their heads. He said to Goro, "You were assigned to the mission because you can deal with this thing right? What is it?"

Goro said angrily, "Thanks to you and your girl the old plan is thrown out of the window."

Orochimaru retorted, "Well then, are we all going to give up and die? After that thing kills us, it will target Uzushiogakure next for locking it up in that seal for so long." He watched as a pained expression crossed the large man's face, a shadow smothering his usually nonchalant and jolly aura. All of a sudden, he came to a stop and shove the three of them behind him on the stairs. Clapping his hands together, he said darkly, "Adamantine Sealing Chains!" From his stomach, giant golden chains lashed out to entangle the skeleton and its golden cloak of chakra. Next, he formed a sequence of hand seals, his mouth pressed into a grim line.

Orochimaru noticed that all of a sudden, Jiraiya shivered and shook, looking around rapidly with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I sense..." Jiraiya's eyes were wide with fear and dread, his training in senjutsu making him attune to nature. "I sense something abnormal. Something dark and not of this world. It's icy cold and hungry. I don't know what though."

Goro looked over his shoulder to see the bloodthirsty Shinigami grinning down on him, its black eyes eager to drag his soul into the abyss as its deathly white robe flickered and dance in the wind. It continued to wear an excited smile on its dark mottled purple skin as it observed him trying to hold onto the giant skeleton to buy time.

The skeleton trembled and struggled as it tried to free itself. Inside the protective barrier, the woman swallowed hard and her teeth chattered, as if she was freezing cold. "My cousin..." Her heart pounded as the Death God stared down at her, his white hair that they both shared slowly spreading from the dragging wind. With her keen primordial senses, even if he hadn't even touched her soul yet, she could see him clearly.

Goro returned his attention to the woman when she said that. "Exactly. This is what's become of him when he also tried to develop a forbidden technique based around souls. While you looked for a way to extend your life, he seeked to become a god and destroy any that would oppose him. You two are now nothing more than monsters."

"We really are Gods, you miserable wretches!" She shrieked, struggling even harder to free herself. She froze when the Shinigami took out the sword out of his mouth in one hand, and let down his red bracelet of beads into the other hand, mirroring her whip and dagger. Marks began travelling down his arms and she could feel it reach through the man's soul, to grasp onto her own.

Goro smiled and said quietly, "Real gods don't die now do they?"

She gasped as she looked down to see half of her soul being pulled out.

Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunde watched as the golden cloak of chakra around the skeleton evaporated like mist. The skeleton wobbled for a moment before it fell down to one knee. Whatever was happening, it was clearly not observable to the naked eye, thought Orochimaru. What was this technique that the red hair man was using? If Jiraiya said he sensed a cold and icy presence amongst them, was it some kind of summoning? From the conversation they were having, it was obvious they were talking about something only they could see. Perhaps it was all actually just a genjutsu? The woman suddenly screamed, snapping him out of his thought. "They will come for vengeance! They will come and take back what belongs to us! An eternal curse upon this island and your people! Mark my words, your clan and village will perish and be lost forever!" With the last bit of her strength, she sent a shockwave of boiling hot chakra out, turning the wooden platform they were on black and damaging the trees that decorated the platforms.

"Orochimaru! Tsunade!" Jiraiya hugged the two close and hardened his hair to form a protective cocoon around them.

"Why didn't you protect Goro too!?" Tsunade asked as she pressed her face into his chest, drawing away from the heat trying to eat at them from outside.

Jiraiya panted, "I don't have enough chakra to protect more than just the three of us."

"He should be fine," Orochimaru said in the cool darkness his teammate had created. "He's in better conditions than us and from what we've seen, he's versed in barrier and sealing techniques."

When they felt the air cool, Jiraiya released his technique and they all froze when they saw the large man lying flat on his back, his entire body covered with deep burns. The skeleton was charred and in pieces on the ground, creating a nest of bones with the dead woman in the middle. Slowly, she began to disintegrate into the wind, her body destroyed by her own explosive chakra that she had violently released in such a dangerous manner.

"Ha-hang on!" Tsunade cried as she ran over to help, putting her hands over his chest and smoldering skin. "I can help hold the pain and heal enough before we get you to a hospital."

"Don't bother girly," Goro said with a chuckle. "I'm done for."

She squeezed her eyes together and said thickly, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"I hope you realize the true extent of that apology," he coughed, feeling like his lungs were slowly being filled with water. "A shinobi must understand their duty and know that every mission that is given to them, contributes to the well-being of their village. You let your romance distract you from what is right. That demon was evil and that forbidden technique will only bring disaster to the world." His eyes slowly began to close and he said quietly, "Tell my cousin, that my death was not meaningless. Hopefully, he won't cry too much."

As a medic, what was happening before her tugged at her heartstrings. Not only that, she felt guilty for what had happened as well. She never meant for anyone to get hurt like this. She swallowed hard and nodded rapidly.

"And girly, promise me you'll destroy that scroll..."

"How amusing." Orochimaru stood in front of him and carefully examined the scroll that was in his hand, impressed that it had been protected from damage and age with some kind of technique. Tilting his head to one side, he slowly swallowed it. "The scroll does not belong to you. It belongs to the world. I will not allow fools like you to bring about an age of lost history and glory."

"Yo-you! You!" In his last dying moments, Goro choked up on his rage and anger, his heart seizing up from the shock and stress. Blood rolled up his throat and he coughed it out in a violent splatter, before falling backward, his eyes wide open.

"Goro!" Tsunade tried everything she could to try and revive him, but all of his vital signs were completely silent.

When Orochimaru laughed, Jiraiya shouted, "This isn't funny at all Orochimaru! He sacrificed himself to save us!"

"Oh please." Orochimaru placed his one remaining hand on his hip, his black and white hair swaying from the cold wind. "He sacrificed himself to save his village. He didn't do it for us."

Jiraiya said angrily, "In the end, what he did save our skins. You cannot argue that." He bit down on his tongue and said, "I have half a mind to make you throw that scroll back up."

His pale teammate looked at him cooly. "I have enough respect to keep him from the truth. Check the air, chosen of the frogs." He extended his long tongue out before slurping it back in with a smirk. "The chakra on this island has drastically dropped."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya froze as they realized he was right. "But... how?" she asked, half terrified.

"This island is now in a state of decline," Orochimaru said in a matter of fact voice, "Every living thing that has a soul and a body, produces chakra. The chakra that saturates the water, air and land of this island, has to be coming from something. That 'something' was most likely the demons the people sealed away, with that woman we fought at the very forefront. She may be insane, but she has some valid claims to being a goddess. The seals that may have held her back, still let out her chakra in great quantities, similar to that fox monster we fought during the incident with Kushina." He waved a hand and gestured off into the distance. "Chakra is vital to life. This lush land will soon experience natural disasters like droughts, lower crop yields and even a drop to their long lifespan down the generations. Who knows what else has been affected due to her death."

"Why... why didn't you say anything before?" asked Jiraiya.

Orochimaru shrugged. "It was a hypothesis that was only proven with the woman's death." He then added, "Besides, if fools wanted to rush in and destroy things they didn't understand, why should I care? I was only concerned with preserving the technique, not some island full of cowards that don't even want to help our village." When Jiraiya was horrified at what he said, he spat in disgust, "Peace and neutrality like I said, is just a shield to cower behind and be happy in the fact that it's their neighbors who will die, not them. I have no empathy for anyone on this island."

"There are many innocent people here! Children who don't even know how to walk yet!" Jiraiya stormed over and towered over him. "Your stupid technique isn't a living breathing being. Lives are at stake! You should have said something so that they could take precaution! Even if it was just a theory in the beginning."

Turning his nose up at him, Orochimaru replied, "Why don't you bother to ask why a complete stranger is more informed of the results of their actions, than the people who have lived here for decades? They sunk themselves in their own self-righteous ideas and ignorance. Why should I be held responsible?" He hissed into Jiraiya's face. "If they had bothered to study up on their heritage and past and realize just how vital that woman was to their life, instead of fearing her, they wouldn't be in this mess. She may have been dangerous and was slowly and surely breaking out from her seal, but if they had known, then they wouldn't have decided to destroy her and instead, worked on another solution." He stopped when his chest flared up in pain, dropping to one knee and keeling over. Tsunade was at his side immediately and he found himself being able to breathe alittle easier when she applied her skills on him. Slowly, he stood up with her help and looked at the two. "I... I am trying," he said softly. "I'm just frustrated by ignorance."

"I know." She patted his cheek in a gentle fashion and let out a long breath, leaning up against him. Sorrowfully, she murmured, "I believe you will use that scroll for good. You promised, right?" When he nodded and rested his hand on her waist, she relaxed slightly. After a moment, she walked back over to Goro and kneeled down to bow. "Please rest in peace. We will not misuse that scroll." With that, she closed his eyes for him.

* * *

Uzushiogakure was in a state of panic when they returned. Their ninjas were heading out right and left and most of the citizens were not allowed out of their homes. With great haste, they made their way to the main building and for Mitsurugi's office.

After seeing his cousin's body, Uzushio's Kage turned his back on them and waved a hand for the body to be taken away. For awhile, none of the three dared to speak, not wanting to intrude further on the man's sorrows. Only the falling waters crashing down into the foliage before the open window provided any sounds. It was finally the Kage who spoke first. "You three are injured and tired and there is much for me to do right now. Go back to your room and rest. Tomorrow, you will undergo interrogation."

Orochimaru stiffened up. He hadn't even said questioning but instead, used the word interrogation. "Will you not even offer us a chance to explain under more cordial terms, my lord? Our villages are allies after all."

"The matter is a serious one. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden the chakra on this island has dropped dramatically, seals that hid away the paths to this place and all of the whirlpools that have protected this island for decades... have vanished. We are facing a crisis and I can't afford to let anything go unnoticed." The man folded his arms, his clever dark eyes peering at them through the curtain of his mid-length red hair. "If you've all done nothing wrong, there is nothing to fear from having your minds searched now is there? Besides, words cannot substitute the images and sounds you've experienced, so that I can better understand what is going on."

"You will have to inform Lord Third if you go through with this. It's a breach of privacy and etiquette." He then said haughtily, "Actually, you might want to reconsider all together, my lord. Now that your defenses has been breached and Uzushiogakure is exposed to the world after such a long time, I can see why the place is in a panic. This fragile peace is shattered." His eyes flashed red and he said lowly, **"** **You need us more than ever, my lord. If you do not help our village, you and your people are doomed. Your people have not faced any great battles alone for so long, and vultures will be here to pick this place and your people clean."**

Jiraiya and Tsunade had to grab him and hold him back and he said, "He's acting up again!"

"My lord! He's not in his right mind," Tsunade said, panicking as Orochimaru struggled against them. "Because of that Kushina incident, he's been infected by that monster's chakra."

Mitsurugi turned on them. "Tell me, does that have anything to do with the mission? What happened?"

" **Why bother asking when you're going to interrogate us? You are all-"**

Not knowing what else to do, Tsunade slammed the side of her hand into the back of his head, efficiently knocking him out. She and Jiraiya then both bowed deeply in apology. Before they could say anything, Mitsurugi pointed at the door. "Leave. I will arrange to have him purified tomorrow, and then commence with the interrogation. If there is any sign of struggling, do not blame me for being cruel." Two of his Anbu members suddenly appeared behind him. "Now go and rest up. You have a long day ahead of you."

The both of them bowed their head once more and Jiraiya picked his friend up, carrying him on his back as they left. When they left the room, he said in a whisper, "We're going to be under guard the whole night."

"What I'm worried about is tomorrow," Tsunade said under her breath, her stomach churning. There were ways to protect against the mind against intrusion. But it was very hard and most ninjas would pick death when they know that they knowledge they hold can be extracted. Once their minds were scoured and read through, they would be held accountable for Goro's death, Orochimaru withholding his theory before the mission started, as well as them sneaking into the archives. She bit her lips, hoping that once Orochimaru wakes up, he would be able to come up with a plan. But first... she took off her necklace and hurriedly draped it over his neck.

"What are you doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"My necklace has power over tailed beasts. Remember what Orochimaru said during the Chunin exam?" She brushed back his black hair and murmured, "It seems to keep him calm and it helped him."

Jiraiya sighed. "Would have been nice if you had put it back on him before he went psycho back there."

* * *

When he opened his eyes and saw the familiar gentle amber lighting and ceiling of their room, dragon dressing screen, dark burnished walls and wooden floor, he murmured, "What... happened?" The pain was definitely beginning to set in now. His bones felt brittle, his one remaining eye was sensitive to the light and every part of his body hurt. He hissed slightly when Tsunade laid her hands on his chest, trying to soothe his pain.

She shushed him gently. "Try not to move, Orochi. Your body is very weak right now."

Jiraiya was beside her with a bowl of miso soup. "Here bud, eat." They lifted his head, shoving a bigger and fluffier pillow under his head before Jiraiya began to spoon feed him. The nutritious and rich broth felt good as it slid down his throat and into his stomach.

Slumping back, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Jiraiya, we can't run for it. We're all tired and Orochimaru's body isn't capable of it. Those Anbu under our windows would catch us in a second."

"Run? Why should we run?" asked Orochimaru. He stayed still and listened as she explained about what they were expecting tomorrow. When she finished, he laid back down with a blank face. "I see."

Jiraiya waited patiently for his genius of a teammate to say something. To come up with a plan like every other time. To see some kind of loophole or escape. But when he didn't elaborate, Jiraiya said, "Oro, everything is going to blow-"

"I'm tired." He closed his eyes and said quietly, "Jiraiya, please order more room service and go take a bath in the hot springs. You smell atrocious."

Jiraiya sniffed at his collar. "Tsunade, do I smell bad?" She shrugged and he asked, "Can you eat solid food though?"

"Yes I can. I've burnt myself out and need much more than just soup."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and whispered, "He's on his man period again." Standing up and dusting himself, he walked off. "I'll go take a quick bath and order enough food to make us all go into a long food coma then. After all, criminals deserve a last good meal before they meet the chopping block." When Orochimaru made a sound of annoyance, he added with a chuckle, "Or you know, food for the brain so that a certain smartass can figure out something to get us out of this situation."

After the door closed and the candle light on the table flickered from the rush of air, Tsunade beamed. "Jiraiya has alot of faith in you."

He eyed her expression and commented, "You too, it seems." When she smiled and remained quiet, he sighed. "Help me to the cushions please, hime." He grunted in pain when she supported him and he sunk himself down into the pile of soft silk multicolored cushions in the corner, their coolness soothing him. "Tsunade."

"Hmmm?" Her cheeks colored as he reached out with one arm for her. "E-eh?"

"Come here." He tugged her down and made her settle against him. "Fix my hair so that it hides my missing eye will you?"

She sat against him and nodded happily. Taking off her own hair band, she shook out her golden sun kissed hair and began to tie his into a low ponytail, making sure to sweep some of it over his missing eye to create stylish side bangs. When she made to get him a hand mirror so that he could see, he grabbed onto her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"Getting you a mirror," she replied, settling herself back down.

He smirked and gently held her chin, turning her face towards him. "I have one right here."

She felt her heart pound in her chest as he stared at her intently. Gently, she moved her hand under his hair and touched the deep dark purple lid that was now empty, wondering if it still hurts.

Orochimaru smiled at the tenderness of the touch. "In your eyes, I never feel like an outcast or a... monster. It's always been something that reassures me. That night I accused you of fearing me," He placed a hand on his chest. "Was doubt that fox was riling up inside me. I know you just want what's best for me. After all, my selfishness did indeed get us all nearly killed." He chuckled as he moved his head back from her hand. "I deserve this loss of an eye and arm and this pain..."

"Orochimaru." She pressed herself against him, trying to offer comfort.

He rested his chin in her hair in gratitude. Lovingly, he began twirling a long lock of sunshine hair between his slender fingers as he watched the smoke rise up from the incense pot, filling the air with a clean smell of vanilla and berries. "Tsunade," he whispered as she purred from his soft touches. "What if I can't come up with something? What if Uzushiogakure decides to punish us? For what we've done, they may imprison us for years, or even seal away all of our abilities and techniques. It's a common form of punishment here, from what I've read in their archives."

Tsunade smiled and shrugged. "To be honest, that means we can't become ninjas anymore. I don't mind."

"You don't?" he asked.

"What's wrong with a peaceful life far away from fighting and bloodshed? I kinda prefer it actually. I was only raised to be a shinobi because of my heritage but really, I was never truly interested." She looked up at him with an adorable expression, love shining in her hazel eyes. "If we're not ninjas anymore, we can go traveling Orochi. We can live a life of freedom and do whatever we want."

He pressed his lips together and murmured, "But you are so talented with medical ninjutsu, hime. It would be a great loss and shame to lose that." He paused. "You shine so brightly. I don't think you'll be happy-"

"Glory and praise can only make me happy for a short time," Tsunade interrupted. "I'm afraid alot of the time. I actually didn't want Nawaki to become a ninja." She sniffed and warmed up to feel him rubbing her back. "Orochimaru, I would be perfectly happy being with the one I love and with my family safe. That's all I really want."

He smiled, remembering the night he had held her in his arms at her library and telling her that he wanted power so that he can be secure to have a family and be happy again. She wanted the exact same thing he wanted. "Despite appearances, we are both very family oriented, isn't that right Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade snuggled against him in content, happy with how similar they were. Perhaps that's why he could always read her so well and she on the other hand, could always reach him when others couldn't.

"Tsunade." Brushing her shirt, he said, "Your clothes are made of the finest material, you grew up on expensive food and your house is grand. I... I have nothing. I actually owe the village for having provided for me and everyone knows that. If the three of us are robbed of our techniques, then I have absolutely nothing. You and Jiraiya still have a home and money. But I... I will be thrown away like trash. In that situation, how can I ever provide for you, take care of you or even dare be with you?" His blood pressure soared when she leaned up to peck him on the lips, her eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Then I'll take care of you," she said, cupping his face with one of her hand."I can even buy you a diamond ring and propose since you're so shy." When he half cried and half laughed, she said, "You can be a researcher Orochi. It's not the end if you're not a ninja. I can go into medical research too. We can be happy and be together."

"When did you... fall for me?" he asked, rubbing his cheek into the soft palm. "How can you love me this much and be so sure?"

She smiled. "I... always sort of liked you. Unlike all of the other boys, you were thoughtful, mature and sensitive. To me who had everything handed to her on a silver platter, you worked hard for everything. You are handsome, smart and I thought you were like a prince in my fairytales. But I think the moment when I really really liked you, might have been that night we had that talk together. The first night for the second stage of the Chunin exam. I realized how important you meant to me when I knew that when morning came, you'd be putting yourself in danger for us. What you said to me really touched me." She blushed and squeaked, "You know... with the windmill and wind metaphor."

Orochimaru was stunned silent by her devotion and he wordlessly scooped her back into his embrace, pressing his face into her neck. "I am so sorry."

"What's there to apologize for?" Tsunade said with a laugh, patting his back. "I understood that you were more interested in your books than romance. Actually, you being so romantically challenged was also abit of a comfort. I knew you wouldn't fall for other girls." When he stayed silent, she said lightly, "Hum for me will you? I sometimes dream of that night when you did, and it's always a comfort to me."

Orochimaru pulled back from her. "That so?"

She nodded and held onto his hand. "Because when I look out the window at night and listen to the wind, I... in my heart, I can hear your song. It makes me feel like you're with me." She saw a mix of emotions cross his face and she nervously turned her eyes to her lap, suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm with you now, hime. No need to hum." He tilted her chin up and moved in to kiss her, wanting to show her how grateful he was and how much he also cared about her. He could feel her stiffen up in surprise but soon, she relaxed and eagerly accepted his affections. Her strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him deeper into the kiss, her back hitting the poofy cushion pillows and letting him top her. She was beautiful, he thought as her bright hair spread out like a halo around her. Closing his eyes, he moved his lips against her instinctively. It was soft and moist, and he squeezed her waist when she opened her mouth for him.

Tsunade moaned when his tongue danced with hers. He tasted like tea... honey green tea with a dash of pear. She couldn't get enough of it. Especially with his solid chiseled body pressing down on her like this. Finally after all this time, they truly were together, she thought happily, feeling her heart and body warm at the closeness. When they finally had to break apart, she breathed, "It doesn't matter what the morning will bring. As long as you're with me, it'll be ok."

He gave her a slightly sorrowful look as he brushed at her bangs that was fringing her hazel orbs. Almost like he was forcing himself, he smiled. "It's my first time kissing anyone. Was it bad?"

She laughed and pulled him down to touch foreheads with him. "Did you forget our first kiss when you were a snake? But no, it wasn't bad. It was real."

"Real," he repeated, his smile alittle more genuine. He stared deep into her eyes alittle longer before getting up with a reluctant air. Helping her sit, he said, "All three of us should rest up and enjoy the time we still have. What we face tomorrow, let's worry when tomorrow comes." He nodded off the door. "Take a nice relaxing bath hime. I'll stay here to receive the room service food and wash myself with towels in the bathroom." When she made to protest, he shushed her. "I won't get the wounds wet. Now go." With a wink, he added, "And if I find out Jiraiya managed to peek in on you, I'd be disappointed in your skills, hime."

With that, she nodded happily and ran off. When the doors closed, he touched his lips before moving his hand down to caress the jewel necklace she had put back on him. His hand trembled on the stone and he curled over, his head bowed. A minute later, he made a single seal with his one remaining hand, ensuring that the room would be sound proof. Standing up, he made his way over to the windows and gave the starry night skies a contemplative look. "They will come... she was so sure of that." Pulling the curtains to shut off the view, he let out a pained breath.

* * *

"Nice new hairstyle Oro," Jiraiya said with a laugh as they sat at the table on their little gold cushions. The table was practically groaning with food, as Jiraiya had ordered seafood hot pot. The rich tangy and slightly spicy broth was bubbling away while they periodically dipped raw shrimps, oysters, squid and assorted greens in it to cook. Orochimaru smiled as he swished his squid around in the broth. "Thank you for the compliment, chosen of the frogs."

"And Tsunade," Jiraiya said boisterously, slapping his knee as he slurped his noodles. "You should let your hair down more often. You look great!"

She combed at her long hair and laughed. "Really now?" Looking at her boyfriend who was sitting across from her, she asked, "What do you think, Orochi?"

He purred, "I believe the correct answer is that you always look great, isn't it?"

Tsunade gushed and rewarded him by leaning over the table and feeding him a cooked shrimp with her own chopsticks. Jiraiya pretended to shiver in a joking manner before saying, "I'm guessing you got nothing in mind, Oro?" When his friend maintained a solemn air, he shrugged and said good-heartedly, "Well, there's got to be one time you can't come up with anything. Through the good or bad, we three stick together." Raising his glass of sparkling tropical water that was apparently a specialty of Uzushiogakure, he shouted, "Let's toast! For the three of us to be together forever!"

"You sound drunk," Tsunade said with a laugh, raising her own cup up.

Orochimaru raised up his own glass of tropical water, and they clinked the glasses together before downing them. "Here, I'll refill them," he offered, taking the pitcher to refill.

"Take it easy," Jiraiya said, swirling more fat oyster meat into the broth. "You only got one arm now. Don't exert yourself."

Orochimaru smirked. "Jiraiya, remember that one time we sparred when we were kids? Where I took you down with only my tongue? Don't underestimate me." A low rumble of laughter rumbled in his chest when Jiraiya gave him the middle finger. "Keep on being jealous. It amuses me."

Jiraiya sighed. "Only thing I'm jealous about is the fact that girly Oro got a girlfriend before me, the most handsome guy in the village. You were never even interested in girls in the first place!"

At that, their pale teammate chuckled. "I'm interested and I liked Tsunade not just because she's a girl. Unlike you who slobbers over everything that has a pair of breasts, I enjoy intelligent and meaningful conversations. No other girl in our village has ever reached her level of skills or intelligence for me to bother with them." He gave Jiraiya a smug grin when Tsunade gushed and fed him from her own chopsticks once more.

Jiraiya then snickered and teased, "Maybe it's also because she's manly while you're girly, which gives the relationship that perfect Yin Yang balance."

"If so, I hope that you'll be attracted to someone who has a brain to balance out the fact that you're dumber than most of the frogs that you summon," Orochimaru reflected smoothly.

"Well you're so girly, that you almost won a beauty pageant!"

"You used up all of the mission money and stranded us in the country of water. What else was I and Tsunade-hime supposed to do besides try to win a beauty pageant to get the funding to go home."

"You're girly!"

"You're stupid."

"You won a cooking contest, number one housewife!"

"You spelled my name wrong on five reports!"

"I was only seven! And your name is ridiculously long! Your parents had to put in 'maru' for your name so that people could know you're a guy and not a girl!"

Orochimaru looked up when Tsunade laid a hand on his, along with Jiraiya, laughing loudly at their banter. "You two are my idiots," she said affectionately. "I love you two."

"Hmph. I'm an idiot am I?"

"You don't love me. You never showed me your flat chest yet. I at least got to see Orochimaru's nice backside."

He smirked and picked up his glass of water when she cracked Jiraiya on the head. "Another toast for being Tsunade-hime's idiot then."

"Cheerios!" Jiraiya smacked his glass against theirs and downed it. But then he spat half out. "Ewwww! This taste weird now." He punched Orochimaru on the shoulder and joked, "You infected the water with your cooties!"

Tsunade was coughing and spluttering as well. "This water does taste weird now! What the hell? Don't drink it Orochi."

Emotionlessly, Orochimaru lowered his glass. "It tastes strange because I drugged the water. In a short while, our memories for this mission will be wiped clean."

The room immediately grew quiet, with only the exception of the bubbling pot. Jiraiya was stunned, his mouth wide open and his breath held tightly in his chest. Immediately, he turned to look at Tsunade and a sharp pain cut at him to see how devastated she was. Her face was deathly pale and her pink lips was quivering as if she just got stabbed. "Tsunade," he said fearfully, concerned for her.

Struggling to put a smile back on her face, she dipped some more squid and greens into the pot and said in a strained voice, "He-hey Jiraiya, you need to eat your vegetables. Oth-otherwise you'll get constipated haha!"

Orochimaru's heart constricted at the act. "Tsu-"

"Have mo-more oysters Orochi. You're so skinny, it's about time I really try to fatten you up abit."

"Tsunade," he said firmly, his golden eye glowing sorrowfully. "Stop. It's over." She froze completely, her chopsticks hanging halfway between them. Slowly, the cooked squids slipped and dropped down onto the table with a soft plop. Orochimaru turned his head away from the sight and pressed his lips together tightly, unable to find the words to speak and torn to have done this to her.

Finally, her lips parted and she said quietly," Including the memories of our new relationship?" When he gave a curt nod, she shook her head in despair. "N-no. It's a lie. You're lying to me."

"I'm sorry Tsunade. This is the only way to protect us," he said, heartbroken to see the agony on her face.

"Bullshit!" She cried into her hands, hating the pitying looks he was giving her. "You're picking your career over me! You would rather lose me than your techniques. You don't love me at all do you?" She swiped at her glass, sending it flying into the wall and shattering. "Why do you give me hope when you crush me just mere moments later? How could you hold me a-and kiss me when you had something like this planned? How can you be so cruel?"

Touching her necklace that was around his neck, he whispered, "I never want to hurt you, Tsunade."

She keened mournfully into the crook of her arms as she pressed her face down. "Liar! I hate you Orochimaru!"

"Tsunade please," he said as stood up and came to her side. But she deflected him and went to hide behind Jiraiya who had also stood up. "Tsunade, Jiraiya. Listen to me. Not only is there a risk that we would be forced to lose all of ninja talents if they sealed and modified our chakra pathways to handicap us, we could also be imprisoned and declared traitors and expelled from Konoha. I'm trying to save our future."

Holding the crying princess protectively, Jiraiya said, "Then maybe you should have listened to me when I told you that going after that kinjutsu was wrong." He said in anger, "What you're doing to Tsunade is horribly unfair. If we were truly cornered tomorrow, I would have gladly taken the blame for you both then see you resort to this. You know how much she loves you!"

Tsunade looked up at her white hair teammate tearfully. "Jiraiya..."

"I am taking responsibility for my actions. I'm trying to save us with the best solution possible. With this, they have no concrete evidence to charge us for anything, other than interfering with the investigation of the mission. Jiraiya, you can't take the blame because they will know the truth." He then reached out for her. "Tsunade, I have written down the entire mission and how I feel about you. Once we're back home, Manda will return the journal to me and we can be together again."

"You're so stupid!" she wailed into Jiraiya's shirt. "You can't treat love as some kind of scientific fact. Without the experience and memories, it's only a shadow of what it truly is! I can wake up tomorrow and be told you and Jiraiya are my closest friends, but that doesn't mean I will actually even care if I don't remember you two!" She bent down and threw a cushion at his head. "I hate you!" She groaned and doubled over, her head suddenly ringing. Jiraiya was also doing the same thing and soon he collapsed to the ground with a groan, his eyes closing as he passed out.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade cried and feebly punched at him when he came to her side and held her. "Don't touch me! I hate you."

He pressed his face into her hair and grieved, his hand trembling on her back. "I am afraid of losing you, more than you can imagine. But there is no other way. Please believe me."

In his arm, she clutched at his shirt and continued crying into it. "I'm not going to remember a single thing right?" she said, her lips quivering. "About our first kiss, about the precious few moments where you're finally honest with your feelings or even the joy when I found out you were still alive?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and said in a trembling voice, "Even if the windmill can't remember the wind that had spun it, it will still spin when the wind returns. Your feelings for me can't be erased, Tsunade. And in my heart, I know that I have feelings for you. I just have to overcome my hesitations once again."

"Really?" she asked, her heart doubtful.

"You love eating chicken breasts. Even if you don't remember that it's your favorite, you will still like it when you eat it again." He squeezed her waist and pressed up against her, his breath dancing across her lips. "It's the truth, Tsunade. This drug cannot erase feelings. Our affections for each other will remain intact."

"Why does this windmill always have to wait?" she cried, tears clinging onto her thick lashes. Moving her head up, she kissed him fiercely as she continued to cry, trying to etch this feeling as deep into her heart as possible, praying against all odds that she could retain maybe even a trace of this memory.

He returned the kiss and tried to convey how sorry he was as he moved his lips against hers passionately, his hand gripping her waist tightly. This stubborn, loveable and strong woman was reduced to a crumbling and helpless damsel and it was all because of him. Never in his life had he felt so sorry about what he had done. The kiss was salty with her tears and the pain in it was so real, it was agonizing. But most of all, it made him fall for her even more deeply. This feeling of both joy and sorrows, and the acceptance of both aspects was confusing to him. But if this was what love was, then he accepted it with all of his heart. In a world that was so fake, cold and filled with liars, this was something precious and beautiful, no matter how tragic it was. When they parted, a single tear trailed down his alabaster cheek. "The windmill waits because it knows that no matter how far, the wind will always return."

"Orochimaru..."

"I think I love you, Tsunade-hime." He rubbed his cheek into her hand as she cupped it, her pink lips curved into a beautiful but sad smile as her eyes grew hazy. Holding her against his chest, he began humming to her.

Understanding what he was doing, she knew he was telling her that he would always be with her. "My prince of sound..." she murmured, tears still trailing down her cheek. This song that his own mother had sung for him, and the song that he had given to her because he cared for her, meant alot to her. Just the mere fact that he had engrained her words into his heart when she told him that the song made her feel as if he was with her despite the distance, touched her deeply.

When she fell unconscious, overtaken by the effects of the drug, he hugged her tightly. "I am no prince," he said thickly, smashing his hand against the wooden floor. "I am only a snake. You're a princess who deserves so much better."

* * *

Darkwings13: ಥ_ಥ ...

\- In the Naruto side story manga: The Path Shone by the Full Moon's light, Orochimaru used his memory drug to erase his kid's memory like six times. It's for his own good but yea...

-In episode 169, Tsunade stated that in wanting to keep his movements secret, Orochimaru blotted out part of Anko's memory.

-maru" (丸) is a common suffix in male names.

(`•ω•´๑) Thanks Lord Creator! *raises a glass of fruity sangria* Yea, it's about time I finally wrote Tsunade in the limelight for some badass action. I'm glad you liked! And yea, I'm totally guilty for my cliffhangers lol.

｡^‿^｡Hi JigokuShoujosRevenge! Teehee, maybe. But Orochi always has a sneaky way of getting out of situations so stay tuned! (I still can't believe he escaped death like 5x, especially after being sealed in an eternal illusion).

(ᗒᗨᗕ) Sorry for the long wait lumichan! Haha, I still can't believe I pulled off that death stunt of his. And I'm happy that you enjoyed that intense fight! And you're very welcome my friend! Just doing my best for the Orotsu ship and promotion of the loveable white snake.

(=＾▽＾) Thank you Lissette Paola655! I'm estactic I tricked you into thinking that Orochimaru was dead like Jiraiya and Tsunade haha. And yes, I will definitely continue my friend.

ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノ Thanks for the belated birthday wish BlackLady777! Gah, I'd squeal to see a chapter with Tsunade teaching Mitsuki medical ninjutsu. Since he's Oro kid, I think he'd be the one student who can stand up to her temper tantrums with witty words, and she'd probably have a soft spot for him. Speaking of which, he's sorta blunt and insensitive to females. Might be because Tsunade not being very girly/like other girls. I still think he's living with her while he's in Konoha lol. And yea hahha. Unless Oro's missing his head, I wouldn't worry too much. He's sooooooooo durable it's hilarious. Definitely agree for poor Jiraiya. He died just when Tsu has gotten over Dan and was willing to try being with him. She was so sad when the last person she had left died... But then Oro popped back to life again to save her x'D And yep, I'm trying to give more hints to that alien clan. I think in Boruto, more will definitely appear to give us a new antagonist who can stand up to Sasuke and Naruto's now godly powers. The skeletons was slightly inspired by Kimmimaro bone kekkei genkai and from my playing too much Dark Souls lol. While Katsuyu had an army of Zetsu, this woman went for an undead army too lol. Oh and I definitely write more Sakumo. Kakashi's dad is a great guy. I loved how he spoke well of Guy and his dad, and was never condescending.

o(｀*ω*´) You're too kind RushiAei! I listened to epic music last chapter to try and make it as suspenseful and intense as I could. I'm so happy you found the skeletons creepy! And thanks for letting me know! I actually just skipped the opening since I didn't like it but after you said that, I watched it and did notice Oro standing besides Tsu. You're right, he still looks intimidating and evil with that grin of his haha! It's sort of like -I dare you to try and kill me, suckers!- kinda grin.

≧(´▽｀)≦ And I miss you and all my readers, ileangie23! Oh yea, for that ability of playing dead, it was inspired by the Hognose snake who's the best at it. I think there was another snake that also played dead but the Hognose is best at it. I found it super cute and it inspired me to base Oro's fake death on it. Yea, the three are just so loveable together. I think the Sannin have the best teamwork in the entire series, considering how long they've been together and they all graduated at six years old and grew up together. Oro has only ever showed consideration for them. And yea, Jiraiya is a very good hearted man even if he's perverted. I do think that if Sakura/Tsunade had went for Naruto/Jiraiya, their lives would have been much easier. Then again, love doesn't work like that unfortunately. (I still think the Naruto x Hinata thing was terribly forced by Kishi. I like the pairing and everything, but god it made little sense to me). Oh yea, I can't wait to write more about how romantically challenged Orochimaru is. Actually, I already have in mind an idea of a gift that Oro will give Tsunade. It's super sweet but at the same time, a hilarious indicator of how bad he is at this kind of thing. And yea, poor Sarutobi lol. Oh well, it's practice for when he'll have to have The Talk with Asuma and his other son lol. And thank you very much! Indeed it's a new picture! I adore Oro's new look (that old outfit with the giant purple ribbon, was quite hideous in my opinion lol) and Tsunade too. They actually kinda match, along with Mitsuki. I'll upload it to Deviantart when I touch it up some more.


	34. Destruction by Snakes, Slugs and Toads

"Ugh... my head. Did something HOLY TITS!"

At Jiraiya's loud outburst, Tsunade slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "Keep it down pervy no brain. It's way too early for you to shout about boobs-" She froze when she realized she was sleeping against Orochimaru when she saw the purple silk shirt. Blushing madly, she scrambled to sit up but when she raised her head, she also screamed. Half of his hair that was tied into a low ponytail was snow white and worst, he was missing an arm. Pulling him into a half sitting position, she tried to wake him up. "Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Wake up! Can you hear me?" She checked his pulse and temperature and noted that while he wasn't sick, he seemed to be rather weak. When he began stirring in her arms, she cried out in relief to Jiraiya who was beside them.

"Tsu...nade? Jiraiya?" Orochimaru suddenly clamped one hand over his right eye and hissed. "It hurts. What's-" He let out a loud sound, clearly shaken when he saw the state he was in. Turning towards the medical ninja of the team, he panicked. "My arm! My eye! M-my hair! Tsunade, what's happening to me? What's going on?"

Jiraiya looked around, trying to analyze the place to figure out what happened. They had only been in Uzushiogakure for a few days and were supposed to go to some tower to give that little girl the red crystal Sarutobi had told them to keep safe. What the hell was going on? Seeing the cold pot and food, he deducted that they had been eating before something interrupted them. There was glass shards in a corner but all the windows didn't seem broken. So did someone disguise themselves to get into the room without alerting him, Tsunade and Jiraiya's suspicion? While Tsunade worked on checking up on the condition of the rest of Orochimaru's body, he rummaged through their bags. "Orochimaru, Tsunade! Our red crystal is gone!"

Orochimaru's lips were thin with anger and he pulled his shirt back up after Tsunade finished checking his chest and notified him that there was no damage to his internal organs. There were tears in Tsunade's eyes as she clutched at Orochimaru's hand. "Your beautiful hair... eye and arm."

"Hmph."

Tsunade gave a start as she realized that he might be thinking that she only cared about his looks. The way he was holding his head low and acting like he wanted to dig and hide in a hole, tore at her heart. Squeezing his hand, she whispered, "What I'm worried about most is your arm. Your dream to learn every technique in the world..." She burst into tears and hugged him. "How the hell can you make hand seals with only one hand?!"

Jiraiya watched the two, his heart also heavy. Since they were kids, his friend had dreamed of obtaining every technique that was out there. This was the equivalent of seeing a singer lose his voice. That dream was practically his life.

His cheeks was slightly pink as he returned the hug, feeling suddenly warm on the inside. "Tsu-Tsunade, it's fine. I know a regeneration technique that can restore my body. But it consumes an abhorrent amount of chakra and it hasn't been perfected yet. At the very least, I have to be healthy again before I can use it."

Suddenly, there was insistent knocking on the door that startled all three of them. Drawing out a kunai, Jiraiya walked over to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Lord Kage's Anbu. It's time to head out for your interrogation and we're here to escort you."

The silence in the room thickened like butter, so thick that even a knife could slice through it. All of them were utterly confused as to what was going on. The door suddenly flew open as they took too long and they were all seized and unceremoniously dragged out of the room. "H-hey!" Jiraiya shoved them off him and said angrily, "I can walk myself, thank you very much!"

Meanwhile, Tsunade just kneed one in the stomach and shoved another away from Orochimaru. Putting herself in front of him protectively, she cracked her knuckles. "We aren't going anywhere without an explanation. What the hell did we do wrong to be dragged off like criminals?"

Behind her, Orochimaru suddenly grew fearful. Had they been discovered on sneaking into the archives? It can't be. He had taken every precautions and triple checked when they did. Not only that, they've only been to the archives two times. How could they be discovered? Lifting up his one remaining eye as the animosity grew, he lightly touched the back of Tsunade's hand and slightly shook his head. Reluctantly, Tsunade moved back over to his side and said, "Fine. Take us. We can have an explanation after."

* * *

At Mitsurugi's office, the Kage slammed his hand down on his desk furiously. "No memories of the mission? That's not possible."

The Anbu bowed down on one knee. "My lord, the interrogation squad's best members have tried everything. The only thing we can say is that they only have memories of Uzushiogakure up to three days from their arrival. From that, the one thing they can be punished for is sneaking into the restricted archives."

He grinded on his teeth. "We don't even have enough guards to watch over the prisoners. I don't have time to punish them with all the people currently heading this way and trespassing onto our land."

The Anbu bowed even lower. "My lord, those three have been informed of the current situation. They have offered to do all they can to help, as a way to apologize and be forgiven for sneaking into the archives. Without their memories of the mission, they are useless to us. If they died, it would be no loss."

Mitsurugi chewed over the proposition carefully, his face impassive. After several minutes, he said, "Fine. But have a summoned animal keep an eye on them. If they attempt to flee or do something suspicious, have them killed. I can't afford any leniency when our very culture and way of life is being threatened."

* * *

"That smell." Jiraiya sniffed at the air as the three of them soared through the air and skipped across the tall trees. "It's smoke."

Orochimaru narrowed his remaining gold eye and glanced up at the sky. "There's a fire happening."

In the middle of the formation, Tsunade said, "How can there be so many invaders in such a short period of time?"

"There have been people searching for this place for years," Orochimaru explained emotionlessly. "With the collapse of the whirlpools as well as the hidden sealed paths, the chakra coming out of this place is like honey to bees. A good sensor would be able to detect the place for miles, thanks to the chakra saturated air. Even if there are some who aren't intentionally seeking out Uzushiogakure, they would wander in this direction, attracted by the chakra."

"Wait, exactly how many people have been searching for this place?" asked Jiraiya.

"Every single village in the world," replied Orochimaru. "This is a legendary place, Jiraiya. They have carved themselves into history with legends and stories of heroism by sealing away so many demons. The reason they eventually hid away, was because the rest of the world coveted their strength. It's a known fact that Konhagakure is the only known ally of Uzushiogakure. Those who search, would definitely be close enough to swarm in once the defences failed."

After another half an hour, they all came to a stop and looked at the scene with a grim face. Trees were burning and crumbling to the ground, the wildlife was fleeing in panic and the waters were heavy with soot and blood. Landing down, Orochimaru kicked over a body and said with distaste, "A ninja from Iwa." He had a kunai buried deep into his eye socket, spilling out gelatinous fluid, blood and some brain matter. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, be on guard. We've finally found a trail. Let's hurry before the entire place burns down."

Tsunade bit down on her lips. The people of Uzushiogakure needs this forest. It was a huge source of food for them and held a huge assortment of rare medicinal herbs. They can't let this place be destroyed at all cost.

"Tsunade!"

She dodged to the left and kicked out at the blur that had lunged out at her. Her eyes widened when she realized it was a grey wolf as it warily circled them, its fangs glinting. Jumping up a burning tree for safety, Orochimaru watched as five ninjas ran towards them. Below, Tsunade and Jiraiya got into an offensive stance.

"You there! You don't have the hair like these bugs. Have you found the village where the Uzumaki clan resides?" asked one of the ninjas. "We'll split the spoils with you!"

"More dogs," Orochimaru muttered, showing very little expression on his face. "Take a good look at how cruel the world is, Jiraiya, Tsunade."

The two looked to see further up ahead, three of Uzushio's ninjas had been captured, along with two that looked like civilians and a small red hair boy. They all looked half dead, chains had been lopped around their ankles and arms and were watched over by two guards. If they had to guess, the three innocents were just enjoying a hike or picnic before they were captured. Enraged, Tsunade shouted, "Those are people! Not trinkets to be sold and shared!"

"Uzumakis have tremendous life force. Even if they know nothing about ninjutsu, their blood, and even organs can be sold off for a very high price in the black market," Orochimaru said calmly. "I've even heard a rumor that some, just being bitten by another, can transfer chakra and heal, becoming something like a snack bar."

Jiraiya shook at the information. "That's..."

The head ninja of the group shouted, "They're not helping. Kill them all!"

Orochimaru raised a hand and hissing green snakes shot out to tear out the man's throat, spraying out a fountain of blood. Down below, Tsunade jumped and grabbed onto a branch. Swinging herself, she heel kicked at another's head and killed him in one shot. As three ran to attack her, Jiraiya formed a few hand seals that sharpened and hardened his hair, and he sent it through their hearts.

"Damn you people!" The summoner called forth a pack of more grey wolves that lunged at them. Jumping down, Orochimaru crushed the back of a wolf with his landing before drawing out his Kusanagi to move in for close combat, taking over for Jiraiya who had run off to rescue the hostages. Finished cutting down two of the mongrels, he jumped back and said, "We'll have to split up to cover more ground, Tsunade."

She looked at him with concern. "But your condition..."

"I'll be fine. Now go tell Jiraiya when I head off." His golden eye shimmered with an unspoken emotion as he looked down at her. "Time's not on our side. Understood?"

"I'll kill all that have trespassed," she said in understanding.

At the resolve, an icy smile crept over his face. "It has been awhile since we've washed our hands in blood. Make use of the experience and sharpen your skills, Tsunade-hime." With that, he leaped off, heading deeper into the blazing forest.

* * *

It wasn't long before he found a group of Kiri ninjas, standing victorious over the defeated bodies of at least ten red haired ninjas from Uzushiogakure. Since they were so valuable in blood and organs, as well as secret fuinjutsus, the invaders were trying hard not to kill them. Landing down into the pool of mud and blood, he watched them silently as they all turned to face him.

"Who are you?!" shouted one of the Kiri ninja, whirling around with her group.

Orochimaru eyed the floating water bubbles that was hovering around the place ominously. Probably best not to get too close to them. Stabbing his sword down into the ground and biting his thumb, he let blood drip down onto the blade. "I don't introduce myself to the dead." Making a single hand seal, he said icily. "Slaughter." His sword glowed blue as it absorbed his blood. In a circle, eight gigantic white snakes exploded out of the ground, devouring the surprised ninjas and sending blood raining down as they snapped them up hungrily. Three of the snakes snatched up Uzushiogakure's ninjas and slighthered off at his intrstructions, trying to bring them out of danger and keep them safe.

"You won't get away!"

The bubbles exploded, sending super dense pressurized water out. It was so powerful, that it cut through trees and rocks as he dodged the jets. They were at least coordinated, he had to give them that. The jets formed a web of dangerous cutting water that was definitely getting harder and harder to dodge. With one eye missing, his field of view was hindered and he grunted as a jet of water cut at his waist. His giant white snakes were being shredded to pieces and he mourned their loss. Snapping his finger, his sword rose up into the air and split into twenty. With another wave of his hand, they soared through and hunted down his enemies with relentless ferocity. "The throat." A sword flew through and cut through the throat, sending the man falling forward and choking on his own blood. "The heart." His sword lodged itself to a burning tree with the organ that stopped beating when torn out of the body. "All the limbs." His other swords flew in a coordinated fashion and lodged the remaining four to the trees, holding them back by impaling their hands and feet.

Landing down in the middle, Orochimaru pressed a hand to his bleeding waist. "If I was a second slower, I could have been bisected. Now let's see..." He eyed them all before he spotted the blonde ninja with vibrant sea green eyes. "What pretty eyes you have." To the remaining two giant white snakes that had survived the jets of cutting water, he motioned for them to come to his side. Laying a loving hand on one, he said, "You can have the others, my pet. That one is mine." His snakes hummed as he stroked their heads before they slithered off to feed. Amongst the screams, he walked forward to the one he had set his eye upon and tilted up the girl's head. Seeing her trembling, he grinned. "Afraid?"

"What are you going to do to me?" she squeaked.

Orochimaru laughed. Wasn't it funny how quickly a predator can become prey? Something that was taking will now be the one being taken from. As he reached to pluck her eye out, he suddenly stopped. If Tsunade and Jiraiya saw, what will they think of him? Wouldn't they be horrified? He gnashed on his teeth, disturbed by the sudden conflicting emotions in him. Before, he wouldn't have given a second thought. Logic would dictate that he needed a second eye, and the most obvious solution would be to take it from someone. But now, feelings and stupid sensitive morals was involved and it pissed him off at how soft he's suddenly become, ever since Tsunade declared her feelings for him. Thrusting his hand into her chest, he snatched out her heart and crushed it, spraying blood all over his hair and clothes, trying to remind himself that the weak and soft meet bloody ends and to be merciful was to be cruel to yourself. "I will find a better eye," he promised himself as he flung away the organ and headed off, not allowing him to take the eye as a way to punish himself for being hesitant in the first place.

* * *

"Ninja Art: Poisonous Fog!" Standing on her giant slug, Tsunade spewed out a large volume of toxic mist to poison the ninjas she had ambushed on lower ground. Katsuyu and her three clones followed suit and also released a large quantity of acid to form a dangerous pool below. At least twenty of the invaders drowned in the acid, their flesh burning to reveal bones as they clawed at their faces and screamed from the agonizing pain. Those that managed to ran away from the waterfall of acid, succumbed to the poisonous mist and they didn't run far before they keeled over, their faces purple and their mouths foaming.

"Mistress, what's happening exactly?" Katsuyu asked. Her two clones bobbed in rhythm with her speech. It was oddly kind of cute.

"Uzushiogakure is under attack. All of their barriers and defense are down," Tsunade answered. Hitting her head a few times, she added, "To be honest, this whole day has been confusing. When we woke up, we were dragged off to be interrogated for some fucking mission that I don't even remember. Orochimaru lost an arm and an eye and had to undergo purification for some reason. While waiting for him, Jiraiya demanded to know what's going on and so here we are now, trying to protect this place."

Katsuyu's eyestalks wiggled. "Is it related to you helping Lord Orochimaru against Master Jiraiya's protest, my lady?"

Tsunade blinked. "What?"

"You know, when you summoned me to keep guard over Master Jiraiya." Katsuyu then curled in on herself in shame, and the two other clones copied her. "But I failed you, mistress. I'm so sorry."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Katsuyu. Ummmmm... tell me the details later. We've got more ninjas to track down."

* * *

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya turned a large field into a deep and dark swamp, ambushing another thirty trespassers. The ones smart and quick enough to use chakra to keep themselves from sinking, he whistled for his toads and they shot out huge jets of dense water to knock them off their feet and into the hungry swamp. With more than fifty of Uzushiogakure's people under his guard, he waved a hand and made his toad formed a protective circle around them to hurry them home and for healing. Picking up two kids, he carried them himself and he tried to cheer them up. "It's going to be ok kiddos."

"I can't find my mommy," sobbed the girl, her hair, and dress in a smoldering mess. She buried her face into his bushy white hair and continued to cry.

Jiraiya felt his stomach churned and he patted her back in comfort. When reinforcement showed up, he breathed a big sigh of relief and hurriedly handed them over so that he could be free to help look for more wounded. After some time, he came to the top of a roaring waterfall and he squinted against the light of the fire. The skies that were once so blue and clear, was now smoky and red. How much longer was this going to go on? Jiraiya sighed, hoping that Orochimaru and Tsunade would be alright. But then he scolded himself. Tsunade was a raging fireball in battle. If someone was dense enough not to run for it when she started throwing boulders, then they deserved to get beaten to a pulp. As for Orochimaru, just one glance from his serpent-like eyes and an intimidating grin was enough to make even the most stalwart warriors shat their pants. They were probably just fine.

He reached down to splash some water from the edge of a waterfall on his face before he paused. Down below, he could see a young red hair woman floating in the water, seemingly unconscious. Without a second thought, he jumped down and into the water with a splash. Bobbing to the surface, he sucked in a lungful of air before he swam over to her. Dragging her out of the water, he laid her down on the ground and shook her. "Hey! Hey you alright?" Jiraiya couldn't help but notice that she was a very beautiful girl. Her long hair was a flaming vibrant red, her skin was sun kissed and he once thought Orochimaru had thick lashes, but this girl's lashes was even thicker and longer. Not only that, she was quite curvy. The soft pink yukata hugged her form in a very attractive manner. Since it was wet with water, it emphasized her curves even more. He quickly shook his head and tried to focus. Pumping down on her chest, he tried to force the water out of her. After a few more pushes, water spilled out of her mouth and she coughed violently. "Hey! You alright?" Jiraiya asked kindly. When her eyes opened, he was slightly stunned by the pretty green eyes blinking up at him.

"Who... are you?"

He flashed her a wide grin. "The most handsome devil of Konohagakure! Jiraiya, the number one student of the third Hokage and I'm also-

"Chosen of the frogs."

Jiraiya facepalmed as Tsunade and Orochimaru landed nearby. "Thanks for ruining my introduction, number one housewife."

"Hmph." Orochimaru looked down at the girl and said, "I believe we've managed to secure this area of the forest. But the little hamlets and outpost further on are still under threat. We need to head back for more orders and most importantly, a fucking map of the place."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya's mouth dropped at Orochimaru's curse. They could count on one hand how many times he ever swears. Actually, it was only the two times. One was when he was returning home from his grocery trip to find his house on fire due to Tsunade's mishap in the kitchen (she had wanted to impress him and show him some feminine charms). The second time was when Jiraiya mis-aimed his fireball technique and set Orochimaru's hair on fire instead of the enemies.

Noticing their looks, he said impatiently, "I'm half blind, crippled, and we're in the middle of a forest on fire. I'm not a very happy snake at the moment."

"What we've done so far should buy us some of their trust once we've returned," Tsunade noted.

At that, Orochimaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I still don't know what nonsense they're rambling on about. Some mission that we failed and apparently have no memory of that led to this whole mess."

"Do you think we went through like some time paradox?" Jiraiya piped up.

"Don't be stupid, Jiraiya," the two said at the same time. Orochimaru was annoyed when the girl began coughing again, falling limply into Jiraiya's arms. "Hmph. Looks like she'll need to be checked up on. What a frail Uzumaki."

Jiraiya joked, "If you want me to carry you in my arms, you only have to ask Oro."

"Please, I'd much rather have hime carry me."

Tsunade grouched, "Funny how the girl on this team is the one who usually ends up carrying the boys."

"Tsunade-hime, you won't let Jiraiya physically touch you for fear of him groping you. The one time you hurt your leg and I tried to carry you, you knocked me out."

* * *

Flashback...

"IT HURTS!" Tsunade wailed, clutching at her bleeding leg as the three of them tried to find their way down the forested hill.

Jiraiya said worriedly, "Can't you heal it?"

"I can't! I'm out of chakra and I've torn a muscle. It's too hard!" cried the eleven-year-old. She stopped crying when Orochimaru bent down to look at her.

"Can't be helped. I'll carry you, Tsunade."

Her heart leaped out of her chest when he moved an arm under her legs and picked her up bridal style. But then...

"Oof. You're heavier than you look, hime," Orochimaru noted as he tried to adjust her in his arms, not noticing that he had just given himself a death sentence. He only caught a glimpse of her death glare before she socked him straight in the eye and sent him rolling down the hill.

Tsunade plopped down on the ground when he let her go and she rubbed at her tush, all the while, sticking her nose straight up in the air in an imperious manner. "Maybe you're just really scrawny!"

"Uhh... I don't think he can hear you. He's at the bottom of the hill."

"Oh shut it Jiraiya."

* * *

The memory made her blood boiled and she growled at Orochimaru. For a 'genius seen only once in a decade', he was incredibly dumb sometimes. "Let's just go before I crack you a good one, Orochi."

"Hmph. Women," Orochimaru said under his breath as he followed after her. "Come on Jiraiya."

He sighed, picking up the girl and trailing behind. In his arms, the girl said shyly, "Thank you for saving me."

Giving her a charming boyish grin, he said, "Saving pretty ladies is just the right thing to do. No worries. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Cut the womanizing and move it, idiot."

"Screw you Oro!"

* * *

Back at Uzushiogakure, the three of them were showered with praises for their performance and for saving a great deal of people. Jiraiya was humble, Tsunade eager to help heal the wounded. But Orochimaru took advantage of the situation, perceptive as ever. Requesting a private audience with the Kage, he found himself before the rigid and cold man. A smirk tugged at his lips as he gave a half bow. "It looks like the situation is abit more under... control now."

"The barriers are still down, the forest is still on fire, and there are still a great number of enemies docking to our shores in waves ever since the whirlpools collapsed. I can hardly find any peace in that fact," Mitsurugi replied, leaning back in his chair, eyeing Orochimaru suspiciously. Despite his current conditions, the young pale man held himself with confidence and regality.

Orochimaru smiled. "I have a solution. Although I and my comrades have trespassed into your archives, I've discovered something very useful. Not only that, my years with talking to Lady Mito, Tsunade's grandmother, have also armed me with very dangerous but practical knowledge." His smile widened. "She's a Jinchuuriki. She became one to gain power for Lord Hashirama. But what power can one gain simply by locking up the creature? It was then that I've learned, she can use it as a chakra source, thereby strengthening all of her techniques. If I have to guess, Uzushiogakure relied on a similar method. This place is famed for sealing demons. You must have used them as batteries to power your barriers and used their chakra to give this place such life." His golden eye flashed. "In the archives, shelf 634, volume 13, edition 53 of Unspeakable Fuinjutsus and Barriers, there is a passage that confirms your accomplishments in sealing the demons, and also the sacrilege in using them."

"They're vile monsters. The one I sent you and your team to destroy was the strongest and was going to break out of her seal soon. I have trained my people to put up our own barriers these past years-"

Orochimaru shrugged and chuckled. "Well, your _new_ barriers certainly aren't holding up. I have no clue as to what mission you're talking about, but I theorize that there are errors in your barrier technique that will take alot of time to readjust. What we need at the moment, is time. There is a barrier you can use in that book, while you try to perfect your own 'moralistic' barrier technique."

"Everything in that book is banned."

"And everything on this island will burn," Orochimaru said with amusement. "Pick your poison, my lord." He watched as Mitsurugi battled with his options and it didn't take long before he won.

"What is your suggestion, Orochimaru?"

He put his hand on his heart. "Only a master of fuinjutsu can use it. I'm afraid I only have the pleasure of knowing the technique at such short notice. But essentially, you will summon an ancient demon that one of your founders have sealed away to protect the waters that surround your island."

Mitsurugi was appalled. "I cannot summon a demon! That's everything our people fought against."

"And secretly used in the shadows," Orochimaru reminded. He smiled. "There is nothing to fear. Surely you must know, humans are even more terrifying than simple demonic beings."

Uzushiogakure's Kage scoffed. "A boy who has not even seen eighteen years of winters, dares to say such things?"

A slightly sad look misted Orochimaru's golden eye. "The most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world used them. They were not evil." He paused slightly before saying, "We are short on time. Allow my team to aid in wiping down the vermin trespassing, and allow me to demonstrate the treasure trove of power this island is sitting on. Once we've cleared out your enemies and you decide not to use the technique I've mentioned, that is up to you, my lord. We will take our leave and notify Konohagakure of your plight." A wicked smile crossed his lips. "But who knows how many will be left to save once we return."

"You three may be skilled, but you're all Chunin. How can you be so confident?"

At that, Orochimaru almost laughed. "Truth be told, we should have been promoted to Jonin ages ago. The only reason why we're still Chunin, is because my teacher, Lord Third, didn't want others to think we were promoted just because we're his students. We would never have respect unless we grind into the head of the others, accomplishments and skills they only wished they have. Trust us in this, my lord, we have been waiting for a good chance to prove once and for all, we deserve the title ofJonin. Nothing better than a mountain of corpses to prove that."

* * *

Standing before the burning forest, Orochimaru rested his hand on his hip and said, "Jiraiya, I know you dislike deaths. You can use your toads to put out the fire. I and Tsunade will handle the killing."

Jiraiya gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? I'm not playing gardener. I'm a part of this team and I'm going to contribute."

The answer seemed to please Orochimaru and he smiled. "Do your best, the both of you. We have an audience." The three of them glanced upward to see twenty of Uzushiogakure's best ninjas stalking in the shadows, serving as the 'clean-up' crew for their sweep.

Bending down on one knee, he slowly opened his mouth. "Formation... of ten thousand snakes!" An enormous number of serpents came forth from his mouth, slippery with liquids. The flow of serpents brimmed with power and they rushed into the forest, eagerly searching for prey. As Orochimaru recovered, beside him, Tsunade took out a kunai and stabbed it down into her palm. "Ninja Art: Mass Summoning Jutsu!"

A colossal size Katsuyu appeared, sending a wave of slug slime sloshing towards their feet. 'Lady Tsunade," the slug said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Split apart. Half of you, go back inside the village and use my chakra to heal. The other half comes with me. Find the intruders, melt them and eat them."

Jiraiya blinked. "Wait a minute. Katsuyu... can eat people?!" He scowled when both Tsunade and Orochimaru gave him a dumbfounded look. "What? It's a totally legit question."

Sighing, Orochimaru put a hand to his face and muttered, "Katsuyu lives in the SHIKKOTSU forest. The forest of damp BONES." He rolled his eyes when Jiraiya still seemed confused.

Katsuyu squeaked, "I melt down my prey with acid to consume them easier, Master Jiraiya. By controlling the acidity, I can leave the bones unscathed and only melt the flesh. Bones make for a nice home so I like to keep them intact."

Jiraiya gasped and pointed to Tsunade. "All this time you have a man-eating slug?!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Orochimaru's snakes also eats people. How come you never said anything?"

"Cuz... it's Orochimaru and he's freaky about everything."

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru quirked a slender eyebrow at the comment.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and just stayed silent as the giant slug split into hundreds of smaller size ones. Half of them slithered back to the village and another half squirmed and wiggled in masses on the ground around Tsunade, puffing and cooing. "Your turn, pervy no brain."

Jiraiya grinned as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Taking Tsunade's kunai, he also stabbed it into his palm. "Ninja Art: Mass Summoning Jutsu!" All around them, appeared a variety of toads and five gigantic ones, including Gamabunta."

"What's going on?" he grumbled.

"Bunta!" Jiraiya slapped his side jovially. "Head out there with me and save people."

Gamabunta gave the forest one look and said bluntly, "That forest is freaking on fire. "

"We're going to help put it out, crush our enemies and save pretty ladies."

"Why did I ever let you sign the summon contract again?"

Orochimaru snickered behind his hand before saying, "One more thing before we move in." Opening his mouth, he pulled out a scroll that was neatly tied with a silk green ribbon. Opening it, he bit his thumb and smeared blood across the summoning sign. A silver hand bell appeared and he grasped it in a loving manner before he rung it twice. The scroll unraveled ominously and the blood from his thumb dripped down the bell and landed on another seal. With an explosion of smoke, three hideous giant looking creatures appeared before him. One wore a dark green full-body suit, its long hair covering its entire head and face. It wields a giant studded metal club. The other is blindfolded, shirtless and wears dark pants. It is bald and has scars on its head and has a thorn-like weapon tied to each arm. The other has its upper body covered in bandages and wears brown pants, completely armless, it had no weapons. Its head is in an awkward position and has several needles pinned on it. The few things that was similar was that each creature wore a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow, had their mouths sewn shut and they were all very large and muscular.

"What are those?" Jiraiya asked, his hair standing on end.

"Demons."

"You summoned demons?!"

Orochimaru looked at his friend coolly as he freaked out, while Tsunade was staring in shock. "I suppose it's about time you two know. My mother... and her clan are skilled with musical instruments. I've mentioned before that she's skilled in auditory genjutsu." He held up the silver hand bell and began to ring it. In an instant, the skies turned pitch black and a red moon hung up in the sky as he casted the genjutsu. Orochimaru's eye seemed impossibly golden as he bathed under its crimson light. "This here is one of her sealed instruments. A demonic bell. It calls upon creatures not from this world, those who were abandoned and hidden away, left to sorrow in the darkness. She wasn't just good with genjutsu. She was a master at summoning and curses. With my father ability to summon snakes, she summoned demons."

"Why... did you never tell us?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru let out a long breath. "A clan that worships snakes and even took on snake-like traits... another clan that uses auditory genjutsu, curses and controls demons with their music... what kind of light do you think the rest of the Shinobi world think of them? And of me?"

"It doesn't matter to us," Tsunade said immediately. "To me, you'll always just be Orochimaru."

He was slightly touched by her words and Jiraiya bobbing his head in agreement with her. Quietly, he said, "My mother loved her clan and was proud of their unique talent. Unfortunately, I mostly took from my father's side. It's a goal of mine, to one day restore her clan. But for tonight..." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "I will have the sound of screams and terror comfort their souls."

Tsunade felt cold all over when she heard a woman singing. In an instant, she realized it was the same voice at her brother's birthday. Orochimaru's auditory genjutsu was bringing back her song. But this song was terrifyingly dark and ominous. She noticed the ogres twitching in response and all of a sudden, their mouths opened and ghost-like tentacles came out, with hungry mouths nipping at the air. "Tsunade." She turned and looked at him as he said eagerly, "Isn't it a beautiful song? Isn't it wonderous?" There was so much adoration in his voice and in his expression, that she couldn't do anything other than nod dumbly and agree with him.

"Are there any risks with using that bell and those... demons?" Jiraiya asked, concerned for his friend.

Orochimaru's lips curled, revealing a hint of his sharp teeth. "Only if they can't be satisfied. But I'm quite certain, there will be no shortage of blood tonight." He walked in front of them and chuckled. "Now, Tsunade, Jiraiya. It's time for the hunt to begin. There is no room for mercy or humanity tonight, understood?"

"Kill all that finds the path to Uzushiogakure," Tsunade quoted Sarutobi-sensei's words, her eyes glinting with resolve.

"I will not enjoy this, but it's necessary. Uzushiogakure and its people must be protected," said Jiraiya.

"Then let's hunt. Afterwards..." Orochimaru murmured wistfully, "I just want to go back home."

"Hey Oro, what's the point with the dramatic night sky and weird moon anyways?"

"I thought it would be good to unsettle our enemies before we even face them."

"I think the village is freaking out too."

Orochimaru stayed silent for a moment before shrugging.

Their sweep was deadly and efficient. Orochimaru's small snakes that scouted on ahead, used their poison and small size for quick strikes that would lay their enemies low. Tsunade's slugs were slow but their greatest strength was the ability to reform. Even if her slugs were crushed, pulverized or grounded to a pulp, they easily reformed. Slowly, they overwhelmed the enemies that couldn't stand against Orochimaru's poisonous snakes and they would munch away at them, leaving behind piles of bones. The giant toads Jiraiya summoned were good for crushing with their massive size and a few even swallowed up their opponents to digest in their acidic stomachs. The smaller toads either helped with putting out the fire, or befuddled the senses with synchronized frog songs. From behind their summons, Orochimaru walked and rang his demonic bell, letting his three ogres wreck havoc and devour the physical energy of the enemies chakra. All the while, he wore a smile of great relish and delight at the destruction. Tsunade danced like lightning through the horde of their enemies summons and dodged every shuriken and kunai thrown at her, as she snapped necks, crushed bones and pummeled everything in her path to a pulp. Jiraiya left a mountain of charred burning corpses behind him with his torrent of fire and rain of fireballs. After a long night, the three stood side by side on top of their victory of blood and bodies, and Orochimaru laughed under the glow of the red moon, still ringing the bell.

* * *

 **Are there any reasons to fear demons, when the Shinobi world produces them every year?**

* * *

Darkwings13: That last little comment was abit of a reference to the statement Jiraiya/Naruto believed in on the enemies they've faced. Like Orochimaru, Obito, Zabuza, etc.

\- (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ Hint for next chapter. Jiraiya nearly dies from uhh... peeking at a certain someone. *Wink*

\- The three ogres Orochimaru summoned up are the three doki (angry demons) of Tayuya. I'm still trying to build up the foundation of his future sound village and how in the beginning (before Kishimoto completely forgot about the fact it's a freaking sound village) there were quite a number of his ninjas that used sound/instrument based weapons. Adding into relation how he actually created some kind of horror dimension and becomes something like a demon/monster himself. Oh and Tayuya used a demonic flute. ;)notice how all that received the cursed seals from Orochimaru actually looks like demons too?

-The way Orochi summoned the demons (whom he doesn't have a contract with), is similar to Suigetsu summoning Manda from a scroll in chapter 363, and in Naruto Shippuudenn episode 125.

\- Uzushiogakure is destroyed in the future. But it makes me think that it must have been sudden and in an overwhelming number since Konoha was unable to help them out and it's one of the five great villages. Like... come on, not even a few survivors could be rescued by Konoha? So I'm projecting that likely situation here in this chapter.

-Sorry for late update. Was going to update yesterday but got called in for work suddenly. :/

(｡o´д｀)o I feel the same way, xxhebi-himexx. It's quite tragic how everything turns out for Orochi. I don't believe that his ambition is wrong. He really wants to conquer death, learn every technique in the world and is saddened by the lost of kekkei-genkai/history. It's his methods that's questionable. Haha thank you! I see Orochimaru in that way very strongly. He doesn't hesitate to sacrifice his minions and view people as chess pieces, but he really cares for his family and friends. Evidenced by his devotion to his dead parents, shedding a tear for Sarutobi (but he was still bitter against him and the village), being sad about Jiraiya's death and holding back against Tsunade even when she betrayed him. He only lost his patience with her when she pushed him too far. But yea, anyone else dare to betray him, he'd set their toenails on fire xD

(´･ω･｀) Greetings guest. Orochimaru is a total dickwad to people he doesn't care about. He may lie, but he only puts efforts into lying when he wants something. He doesn't see the point in lying to Goro to comfort the man since he disliked him in the first place for getting in his way, and he sees the sacrifice as not for them but for the village. Yep the memory wipe works but there's abit of a loophole. Katsuyu gives a hint to it with Tsunade, and Manda has some idea too, since Orochimaru wrote down the details of the missions, and other important notes like the Five Element Seal, and made his snake keep it safe for him. Also, acting confused helps with obtaining the 'get out of jail' free card, as Orochimaru wanted.

(っ´ω｀c) I felt bad about writing Orotsu's tragedy last chapter indeed, BlackLady777. But like you said, they had to pay in some way. Although it was also sort of a bit of an escape for Orochimaru, and he did get the kinjutsu like he wanted, as well as some knowledge on the Oootsuki clan. Cost him an arm, eye and love but... oh well. And of course Orochimaru wouldn't allow the loss and all to go to waste. It's all written down and kept safe by the loveable terrifying snake, Manda. Ahhh you liked the romantic scene? I'm glad! I kinda do better with humor/romance so I was kinda worried. I did have the feels when I wrote the windmill wind part and the kiss. Glad it resonated with you. Will add a final note next chapter on Goro's death and the interrogation.

(￣▽￣)ゞ You're absolutely right, lumichan! Orochimaru's plan is very elaborate and cunning. Will explain more on it next chapter or the chapter after. But he already had his reasons as to why he didn't erase their memories of visting the archives, even though he knew they'd get into trouble for it. And some things, he definitely did not reveal to his frandssssss. Huehuehue.

（＾∀＾）ゞ Oh hiya hxshigaki76. Thank you for your kind words my friend. Sorry for breaking your heart more but sorta fixing it with the Orotsu feels/love. Yea, Orochimaru also has his reasons for doing anything. He doesn't waste words or acts. It was probably pretty hard on his part to act like everything was normal, before dropping the bomb on Tsu about erasing her memories.

(≧ω≦) I'm so sorry for crushing you like that, ileangie23. I think Orochimaru is indeed, a really tragic figure, despite how evil he can be. He only really went crazy when he lost everyone and his ambition of being Hokage, and being rejected like how Sakumo was rejected and driven to suicide. The two were both geniuses, but one went mad and another died, all because of the way the Shinobi world was. I think ever since Orochimaru was a kid and lost his parents, he's seen this part of the world and therefore, is extremely cold to everyone else besides his team. And out of the team, he's obviously closest to Tsu since due to their medical research, intelligence, the fact they've never fought until he looked for her to heal his arms, and that she wants him in her ideal world, despite all the terrible things he's done and even cutting through her lungs. Whoops getting abit off topic XD But yea, I love this ship too for those reasons. But I love most, the unspoken affections Tsu and Oro seems to have for each other. From the way he said she was the last person he wanted to hurt, to saving her life (let's face it, her and the Kage's survival wouldn't have contributed much to fighting off Madara, especially since he summoned five edo tensei legendary Hokages, and he probably knew it but he still went after her to help her), to letting his son go to Konoha, and then for Tsunade, being mournfully sad when she thought he died and reminiscing, to still having enough trust in him to call off Katsuyu to let him help her, and then her infinite Tsukiyomi. :)


	35. Paying the Price for Peeking

Half a month later...

"We're leaving in three days. Make sure you don't forget anything." He shot Jiraiya a glance as he sipped on his tea, enjoying the afternoon quiet in their room. "If you forget your underwear again, you are not borrowing mine."

Jiraiya paused in writing his story and teased, "But it's a housewife's duty to pack away her man's underwear. And you have two arms again so no excuses."

During the time at Uzushiogakure, he had recovered well enough to use his shedding technique to restore his body back to normal. As Jiraiya slapped his knee and howled with laughter, he said dryly, "By that logic, I should apparently also be packing away Tsunade's panties since she's manly. But no, you're not borrowing my underwear because I'm _bigger_ than you." It was now his turn to be smug as Jiraiya's face turned blotchy."

"I swear, it must be that weird perverted technique of yours. Like how you can stretch your tongue and limbs, you probably stretched that too," Jiraiya said pointedly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"A super pervert calling my technique perverted, I should commit seppuku." Orochimaru poured himself some more tea and tried to return his readings. He was now allowed to visit the archives to do research since Uzushio had asked him to help in refining their barrier technique. At the moment, the island was protected by a forbidden barrier technique that had constructed a large dome of thick blue chakra over the island. It was invisible to the eyes until intruders came close. Only then, would a half torso of a blindfolded woman appear, attached to the barrier. With her hundreds of hands, she would tear apart any incoming ships or trespassers. With the demonic barrier, it also kept the chakra saturated air and waters inside and soon enough, peace was regained. As there were no survivors, Uzushiogakure's location was once against kept secret. The demon was relatively obedient and didn't hold any animosity in being sealed away for so long. Nonetheless, Mitsurugi wanted to perfect his own barrier technique as soon as possible and reseal the demon.

Before he could get through five pages, he looked over at Jiraiya in annoyance as his friend giggled like some kind of school girl. It was also slightly disturbing that he was drooling. Leaning slightly over, he tried to peek at his writing and began reading. "And he slid his hand up the soft creamy thigh-" He stopped when he realized what his friend was writing. "You're kidding. You're writing porn?"

"Erotic literature." Jiraiya scoffed and fluffed out his paper, trying to hide it with his arm. "I'm having writer's block for my main story so I decided to take abit of a break and switch to a different genre. I'm going to name it the Icha Icha series."

Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a dirty look. "Don't tell me it's because of Tsunade."

At that, Jiraiya said dreamily, "Well... speaking of big things earlier, she really got big."

He knew what his white hair pervert was talking about. The one most significant change that did happen while they were here, was that Tsunade received an explosive growth spurt for her breasts. For some godly reason, in two weeks, her breasts literally became watermelon sized. Orochimaru didn't quite care. The only bit of curiosity he had was wondering if she experienced any back pain, and if eating so much chakra saturated food helped contributed to her new breasts. Jiraiya was the complete opposite. All of his attention now gravitated towards her enormous bosom. It got so bad, that every night now, Jiraiya would drool excessively and dream about Tsunade's breasts. He was somehow smart enough to not say things out loud in his sleep, but that was the extent of it.

* * *

Flashback...

"What the hell. Get off me Jiraiya."

Orochimaru tried to shove Jiraiya off of him as he had somehow rolled out of his futon and over onto him.

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

When Jiraiya began making kissing noises and groped his ass, he finally had enough. Sitting straight up, he took his blanket and Jiraiya's blanket and tied him up with the most skillful knot tying ability he didn't even know he had.

"He-hey!" Jiraiya woke up with a snort and wiggled around in his straight jacket blanket. "What the hell Oro!"

Orochimaru put a finger to his mouth and shushed him. "Keep quiet idiot. Tsunade will kill us both if you wake her."

"Well why did you tie me up?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because you freaking molested me." Grabbing Jiraiya's feet, he dragged him to the opposite side of the room. Next, he went over to where Tsunade was sleeping, dragged his futon right beside her, laid down, and began stealing half of her blanket.

"Hey! Why are you sleeping so close to Tsunade?" Jiraiya protested.

"This is your punishment," Orochimaru replied, settling himself down to sleep.

Jiraiya gaped. Because Orochimaru had stolen half of Tsunade's blanket, she grew cold and unconsciously rolled over to him for warmth. Draping one leg over him and then pressing her big boobs into his side, she sighed comfortably and snuggled against the sleeping snake summoner in content. Jiraiya internally cried and tried even harder to get free. That's it. IF Tsunade wakes up and kills them both, at least he wouldn't have to suffer this agony alone. "Tsunade! Tsunade wake up! I have your panties!"

Tsunade's eyes snapped open and she sat up, cracking her knuckles. "You fucking what?!"

Orochimaru grumbled drowsily and popped his pillow over his head to try and get back to sleep. The movement caught Tsunade's attention and she blushed madly as she realized how close she was to him. Looking around quickly, she stuck her tongue out at Jiraiya before laying down on Orochimaru's chest to cuddle up against him. "You can scream all night, pervy no brain. I'm not moving from this spot." With that, she reached out for ear plugs and went back to sleep, a wide smile on her face. For good measure, she grabbed Orochimaru's arm and slung it over her waist.

* * *

When Jiraiya giggled again and looked down at his writing, Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Other than a bigger chest, she's still the same. I don't see-"

"Oro, how can you call yourself a man when you can't appreciate," Jiraiya made an hour glass figure with his hands, "A woman's body. What I'm doing and fantasizing about is perfectly normal, especially for a virile male my age." Squinting at his pale friend, he said, "Don't you... ever get urges?"

The tips of Orochimaru's ears heated up and he propped up his book to ignore his white hair teammate. "None of your business."

Jiraiya leaned over the table and rested his chin on top of the thick book. "I just want to know if you're healthy. That aside, I know that since your parents died, you've never had the **talk**. I'm here if you have questions. After all, I've seen plenty of naked women."

Orochimaru nearly facepalmed at how proud Jiraiya was sounding. "I have a very clear idea of what a woman's body looks like and every biological function and hormones that they have from my books. I don't need you and your **talk**."

At that Jiraiya gave a big sad sigh. "The **talk** is about puberty, sex and lust in general you silly snake. Like, have you never questioned why you suddenly had armpit hair? Or wet dreams?" He then paused. "Do you even have wet dreams?"

Orochimaru focused his eyes so hard on his text it felt like they were going to pop out of his sockets. "We are not going to discuss this."

"Don't be shy Oro," Jiraiya said with a grin, trying to prod him to look at him. "We're like bros. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"Hey guys I'm back!" At the loud outburst, Jiraiya lost his balance and fell forward, almost kissing Orochimaru right on his cold clammy lips. If it wasn't for his teammate's lightning reflex in putting his hand up to protect himself, their lips would have touched once again.

The door flew open and Tsunade skipped in happily, her hands full of shopping bags. As she had grown in chest size, she had needed to buy new undergarments and clothes. Seeing what greeted her return, she stopped dead in her tracks and froze. A second or two passed before she dropped all of her bags and ran to tackle Jiraiya, sending him flying into the pile of silk cushions. Scrambling to her feet, she put her hands on her hips and said angrily, "Did you almost kiss Orochimaru again?!"

"Ewww! You're making it sound like I tried to kiss him! First time was an accident and this time, was also an accident." He eyed up her leg, unable to help trying to peek up her skirt. "Did you buy new lingerie by the way?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Orochimaru let out a long breath when she knocked Jiraiya out and threw him out of their room. Out of slight obligations, he picked up Jiraiya's papers and swept them into one of his research folders. If Tsunade saw what he was writing, she'd definitely kill him. From what he glimpsed, he had a feeling the woman he was reading about was inspired by her. Getting up, he asked, "How was your shopping trip, hime?"

She beamed in delight, switching moods as quickly as her grandfather could. "Great! Half of the stuff was actually free since alot of people were thanking me for healing them, their family or friends." She grabbed his arm and shook him happily. "Sarutobi-sensei is going to be so pleased when we return."

"I should hope so. He seemed worried when he sent a letter asking us to return."

"But when you asked to stay, he agreed easily enough," said Tsunade. Orochimaru had penned a reply saying that they were still needed on the island, and telling their teacher not to worry. As always, Sarutobi favored his pale student and usually, whatever Orochimaru wanted, their teacher would give him. There was no question that Sarutobi-sensei loved him dearly.

Orochimaru folded his hands together, his eyes rolling. "I didn't want to stay, I wanted to go home. My garden is probably wilting without my care. The only reason why we're staying longer is because it would help with our mission. We're guaranteed to be Jonin now that we're heroes, and they've already begun drafting up a paper of agreement to aid us if there's war." He then added with a snort, "And they had to try a few trials on us to see if they could recover our memories. Too bad for them, since I have no clue who Goro is or what kind of demon they've sealed away."

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, sitting down on the table and looking at him.

"In three days. I'm going to overlook the final barrier on the last day, and get my tattoo tomorrow. You and Jiraiya will need to pick up a technique as your payment before we leave."

At that, Tsunade sighed. "I... just want a technique that will somehow let me look young."

"I know." A roguish look sparked in his eyes. "While digging around in the archives, I came upon an Uzumaki technique that forcibly locks a chakra path. When enemies use a Henge Jutsu, the technique freezes them in that form in retaliation. If you can pull off a good transformation to your liking, such as being young, use it to lock that chakra path to keep the transformation. It'll require no conscious effort since you basically turn a lock." He paused when she stared at him in admiration, her eyes sparkling. "Tsunade?" When she held her hands to her cheeks and smiled, he was slightly confused even though he thought it was rather cute. Realizing what he was thinking, he scolded himself and quickly gestured to the pile of folders beside his golden cushion. "It should be in the fourth folder from the bottom. Not the actual technique, but the description and data on it. You can read more on it and decide if that's the technique you'd like as payment, hime."

"Of course I'd like the technique. I want it because of you, remember?" Seeing that he was refusing to meet her eyes, she grumbled, "You know, it's been a very long time that I've waited for you to give me an answer to date me, Orochimaru."

He tugged at the collar of his silk purple shirt uncomfortably and walked over to the window with the purple orchids resting on the windowsill, feeling her eyes trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. If he wasn't careful with his words right now, he was sure he really was going to be burned. "We... we've been busy, haven't we?"

"That's no excuse," she protested, coming over to his side. "I'm always thinking of you and waiting." Wringing her hands, she said thickly, "You suck, you know that?"

"I know," he said quietly, his heart going out to her. She really did try very hard to reach out to him. It reminded him alittle of when they were kids, and how hard she had tried to befriend him.

She huffed and crossed her arms when he remained silent. "Kiss me right now."

Orochimaru's eyes bulged out. "Excuse me?"

If she didn't shove him, she'd be a withered old woman before she could go on one date with him. Whereas Jiraiya was lecherous and drooled over her, Orochimaru was almost like a saint. It was infuriating. Maybe once he got a taste of the warm romantic love between a man and woman, he'd finally step out of his shell. "I said, kiss me right now. Are you deaf?" She grew angry when he immediately covered his mouth with both hands, acting like she just told him that she was going to yank out his teeth.

"I-I... I... no." Great, thought Orochimaru when her mouth dropped open. He knew thousands of words, and could probably claim the most extensive vocabulary in the five great nations. And all he could come up was a freaking no?! How about explaining to her that he was so emotionally inexperienced that he was still unsure about how he felt about her? The fact that he was scared of falling in love was also a huge factor as well. What if he was a complete failure at it?

"Orochimaru, did you just say no? Just no?" She wiped at her eyes and pointed to her chest. "I finally even got boobs!"

"Tsunade," Orochimaru said tiredly. Were the hormones that made her breasts bigger also making her emotionally unstable? Turning her to face him, he decided to go for the straight and honest approach. "Tsunade, I care about you, deeply. That's why I don't want to hurt you." When she sniffed and refused to meet his eyes, he continued. "If I'm going to be in a romantic relationship with you, it needs to be with all of my heart and with no hesitation. I shouldn't buy flowers if I can't appreciate or take care of them." Brushing back some of her hair gently, he said quietly, "It would pain me to see a flower like you wilt away because of ineptitude."

Tsunade felt her heart flutter abit. God, this stupid romantically challenged snake had such a smooth tongue sometimes. Still... "Orochi, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Dating is supposed to be testing the waters."

"Testing the waters can lead to drowning."

She peered up at him. "You're that afraid?"

"Terribly so," he admitted. "I'm walking into unknown territory. I don't know if this will end up hurting my heart and yours. It's frightening."

Tsunade held onto his hands and said, "But you're never going to find out unless you try."

He sighed when she pouted at him, sticking out her lips more than necessary. "No I'm not kissing you. I may have lost my first one to sheer dumb luck, but according to you, a girl's first kiss is important. It should not be under 'testing waters' condition."

"Fine. Touch my breasts."

In a second, Orochimaru's snow white face turned bright red and his temperature spiked up to dangerous levels. She had always been a rather blunt and straightforward woman, but this was abit much to swallow. "What are you doing?" He tried to sound authoritative but somehow he ended sounding petrified.

She grumbled at him for acting like she was asking him to stick his hands into a fire ant's nest instead of on an attractive female body part. "Doing what kunoichis are good at. Seducing," she said in a matter of fact voice. "This is taking forever so I'm trying to get you to fall for me and make this faster." Before she knew it, Orochimaru turned tail and ran for it. Never in her entire life had she seen him run so fast or look so scared. He almost even tripped over Jiraiya, who was still unconscious out in the corridor. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!" She stuck her nose up in the air. This was a modern age where women were independent and strong. Nothing wrong with fighting for what she want. Heck, if she had to propose to him herself, she'd do it.

With a sigh, she went over to fetch her bags and get started on packing. But with so much stuff, she was alittle daunted at how she was going to carry them all back home. Maybe she should just have the stuff shipped back to Konoha. As she dragged her bags across the room, she accidentally knocked over the pile of folders beside the golden cushions. "Drat!" Bending down, she began trying to put them back neatly before she paused. Wait, he said the fourth folder from the bottom right? Which one was that now? With a sigh, she began opening folders and skimming through the papers.

When she flipped to the fifth one, some papers fell haphazardly out and she thought in irritation, this was probably the kind of day where she would break a leg, get food poisoning, lose her coin pouch and break out in acne. Everything was going wrong. She paused when she caught a passage on the piece of paper. After reading it, her cheeks turned pink and she felt a pleasant tingling feeling between her legs. Holy crap... this was really good erotica. Wait, why did Orochimaru have something like this? Was he... researching on physical intimacy? To have a good performance when he was with her? She knew he liked to be prepared, but this was just overly godly sweet.

She gushed and put a hand on her cheeks. Silly snake. It's not like she had any experience either. And not like she'd judged him if he was bad at kissing... or touching. Was this why he still needed more time to give her an answer? Her mind went into overload as she imagined him saying that he did want to be with her, before sweeping her off her feet and passionately kissing her. Blood began leaking out of her nose and she quickly stuffed a shopping receipt up it. Fine then, she can wait. After all, she's waited for years already. A few more days, weeks... or months won't kill her.

Completely happy again, she stood up, dusted her skirt and skipped off to continue packing, completely forgetting about the technique he had looked up for her.

* * *

Dinner...

Women, Orochimaru thought as he wryly chewed on his fried rice with eggs. One moment, they looked like they wanted to kill you, the next they looked like they wanted to wrap you in soft blankets and sing to you. That's what Tsunade looked like as she ignored her ramen to smile coyly at him and batted her eyelashes. Maybe he should have **the talk**. Not with Jiraiya of course. He'd rather set his hair on fire. But his only other option was Sarutobi-sensei and he wasn't sure if that was appropriate. Then again, his teacher and Jiraiya frequently went peeking together, which was not just inappropriate, it was probably illegal. Having a **talk** was mildly tame in comparison.

"So," Tsunade started, refilling the incense pot on their table to let it continue filling the room with a nice tropical scent. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Researching. This is the time when most women take baths," Orochimaru said nonchalantly, scooping some cooked duck onto his rice. His heart thumped in his chest when she moved over to his side.

"You've also been hard at _researching_ too."

He swallowed and held his rice dish to his chest, as if hoping the fragile pottery would somehow protect his virtue. "Well, this is a golden opportunity for me to broaden my knowledge." She laughed in a demure fashion that scared him more than if she was throwing boulders at his head.

"Aren't you also researching something else?"

Kami-sama, she was moving closer and closer to his comfort zone. He said, "I research on alot of areas. You'll need to be more specific, Tsunade-hime."

"How about... _sensitive_ areas?"

Ok, now he was starting to get confused. But that aside, she looked like a cat who was getting ready to pounce. Clearing his throat, he said, "I have a big day tomorrow since I'm getting my tattoo. I think I'll be heading to bed now."

At that, the sunny girl sulked, her hazel orbs shimmering. "You're always worrying me, Orochimaru. Mitsurugi said that it's even dangerous. People's mind have broken before the tattoo could be finished."

He shrugged. "I have a strong will. Once I'm certain that I want something, I will give it my all." He patted her hand for comfort when she continued to look sad. "That means, once I decide to be with you, Tsunade, nothing can separate us. In the meantime, I thank you for being a very patient windmill. I know how much my princess hates waiting."

She beamed when he called her 'my' princess. Sliding even closer to him, she played with one of his azurite earrings. "And you're my-"

"I need to go to the bathroom." With that, Orochimaru ran for it once again.

Tsunade shouted, "But we have a bathroom for our room!"

"Jiraiya clogged the toilet!"

At this moment, Jiraiya showed up just as Orochimaru disappeared. "I did not clog the toilet, liar!"

* * *

"Augh..."

Right when the needle touched his skin, his teeth clenched together and he grabbed a fistful of his pants as he sat on the pile of silk cushions in their room. The red hair lady who arrived was decked out in bangles and wore an elaborate headdress. She puffed on a pipe, took one look at Orochimaru and beckoned for him to get comfortable before she inked the design on his left arm and began taking out her equipment from the box she was carrying. They smelled the ink before they saw it. It was heady, thick and pungent. It was no smell they've smelled before.

As she began tattooing their friend, Jiraiya chewed on his nails and asked, "Is he going to be ok?"

The lady laughed, her bangles clinking. "Listen kiddo, this is a secret art. I've only tattoo six people in my life. Only two was successful."

"I'm perfectly fine," Orochimaru snarled, digging his nails into his hand and drawing blood.

The woman said, "Feel free to scream. I've been told this pain was worse than going through childbirth."

Jiraiya chewed even more on his nails. "I know you're girly and all Oro, but trying to experience the pain of childbirth is stupid."

"Shut up idiot," Orochimaru said, pressing his sweating face into a pillowy cushion, refusing to let himself scream into it. "I can't even laugh at your dumb jokes. It'll mess up the tattoo if I don't sit still."

"Orochimaru..." She hovered over him, tying back his hair before dabbing at his forehead with a cloth.

He looked at the two and seeing how concerned they were for him, he said in a strained voice, "You two being here is only making it worse for me. Go wait outside."

"I'm not leaving my number one housewife!"

"What Jiraiya said!"

"Not you too, Tsunade." Orochimaru bowed over, feeling like he just cracked a tooth from grinding down on his jaw so hard. If this was what childbirth feels like, he had never been more grateful to be born a man. He winced when Jiraiya shoved his calligraphy brush into his mouth. "Hrmphl!"

Jiraiya said, "I was worried you're going to bite your tongue."

He spat out the brush and said, "Get out!"

Tsunade clucked around him like a worried mother hen and tried to put more pillows behind him so that he could be comfortable. That helped alittle since he was distracted by her firm big breasts pushing into his face as she leaned over him and he briefly thought back to what Jiraiya had said earlier about 'urges'.

When he was younger, he had wished he would never have to deal with the embarrassing things that came with puberty. He would sooner eat cold food for a year than admit that he did panic somewhat when he was going through his growth spurt. He was even jealous at how tall and broad shouldered Jiraiya was becoming, the definition of masculinity. But worst of all, none of his medical books, could explain his 'urges'. He did a good enough job ignoring it by burying himself in his studies and training, and the fact that he found 99% of girls to be unworthy of even holding a conversation with helped. But the 1% named Tsunade, whom he could name his equal, had reawaken these 'urges'. First by declaring that she loved him all these years. Now, she was making him sink to Jiraiya's level by unintentionally sticking her bosom into his face. From a certain distance, he could think logically, and conclude that her new breasts would be beneficial for child rearing. That was it. He found her to still be the same likable and intelligent girl that he was honored to be teamed up with. But now, with a massive pair of breasts shoved so close to his face that he was going cross-eyed, he found his mind going from super talented genius to almost super Jiraiya pervert level.

With more willpower than he was using to suffer through the terrible pain of his tattoo, he pulled his face away from the melons and replaced it with a pillow. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jiraiya noticed and he said, "If I get a tattoo too, will you stick your chest into my face?"

Tsunade's face heated up. What happened was purely unintentional, as she was still getting used to her new breasts. With a growl, she upper punched Jiraiya in the jaw.

The lady had to suppress the urge to laugh. This was definitely the weirdest case she's ever taken on.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade tucked Orochimaru in. "He's... not going to go crazy like other people right?" But then he paused and added, "Well, not even crazier than he already is, right?"

Tsunade shushed him. "He's just very tired. Let him sleep in peace." Tapping on her chin, she said, "Hey Jiraiya, I'm sick of ordering room service. Let's find a restaurant to eat on the last day, to celebrate the mission's success and for Orochimaru getting his tattoo."

He saluted her and grinned. "You take care of our number one housewife. I'll be back soon with a list of fancy restaurants for you to pick, Tsunade."

Tsunade watched him leave and she mused at how he was always so cheerful and lively. He was a pervert, but at least he was a cheerful pervert. Glancing over at the late afternoon sun outside their windows, she stood up and closed the curtains, shading the room in somber orange. Next, she dragged her futon over to Orochimaru and sat down. Taking out a medical tome she had borrowed from the library, she began reading.

"Hmmmm..."

Tsunade looked up from her book to see Orochimaru smiling at her. Hastily putting it aside, she leaned over to him and said, "How are you feeling? Sorry, I didn't notice that you were awake, Orochi."

"It's fine," he replied. "I've never noticed, but you... look quite pretty when you're so focused on your readings."

She fluffed her ponytail and beamed. "To be honest, I always liked that scholarly look you have when you work in my library too." When he continued to watch her with his golden eyes, she felt her cheeks turned pink.

He let out a small sigh and turned his head to stare up at the ceiling. "Tsunade, I'll be gone for most of the day tomorrow."

At the strange tone of voice, she tilted her head in question. "Where are you going? And alone at that."

"Something your grandmother entrusted to me."

"But you were told not to exert yourself for at least a week after getting that tattoo." She stirred in surprise when he laid his hand over hers.

"Tsunade," he said softly. "What I'm doing tomorrow... I'm doing for your sake. It will apparently help me and our relationship." He let out a long breath, twining his fingers through hers. "You make me crazy, hime. I don't know how to act around you and I hate feeling flustered. This whole love thing makes no sense to me and it challenges my sense of security. We're not even dating and I already feel this way." He stiffened up when she laid her head down on his stomach.

"So don't go then," she said, keeping her voice even.

"Logic tells me not to. That it's foolish and nonsensical." He rubbed her head and murmured, "But something else tells me to take the risk because I care about you."

Tsunade beamed and relaxed, enjoying the comfortable silence between them after that.

* * *

The next day...

"Snake-eyes is gone," Jiraiya cheered to himself as he sat at the table with a pile of papers and a brush in hand. Just that fact was enough to make him happy enough to get over his previous day's work on his Icha Icha series. Just where the hell did those papers go anyway? Did housecleaning accidentally throw them away or something?

He rested his chin in hand, daydreaming about Tsunade. She was so hot... it was almost unfairly so. He did want to try and act gentlemanly around her, but he was born a pervert. It's been ingrained into his DNA. He couldn't help acting stupid when he was around women, especially Tsunade. Now that she has boobs, he found it even harder to control himself.

Jiraiya banged his head on his papers, smudging some of the ink onto his forehead. "Now or never though," he said to himself. He knew that since they were soon going to leave, Tsunade has been trying to take advantage of their free stay and enjoy the hot springs, and had bathed in the hot waters every night after he came back from his 'research'. She had commanded Orochimaru to guard over him so that she could bathe in peace and since Orochimaru was grateful to her for nursing him back to health, he did as she asked. Now that he was absent, this was the one chance he had to peek on that forbidden golden fruit. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity slip by.

* * *

Coming out from a lake, the giant white snake opened its mouth and Orochimaru slowly emerged outwards, underneath the starry night sky. As he slowly stood up and stared at the giant waterfall, he made five hand seals that Lady Mito had taught him. The earth rumbled as the waterfall parted ways to lead into a dark passageway. Holding up a ball of green fire, he looked at the foreboding darkness, feeling his stomach curl slightly. He almost felt like backing out but then Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi's face flashed through his mind and he knew he had to do this. Pressing his lips into a grim line, he walked forward.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh..." Tsunade sunk down into the steamy hot waters and sighed in content. This truly was paradise. The hot spring was huge, with a decorative garden to encircle the pool of water. The stone pathway was beautifully carved and she didn't know what kind of rocks it was, but it was polished smooth and seemed to massage her feet everytime she walked over them. She leaned back, watching the wind rustle the leaves of the trees, making the little white flowers on them shake and a few petals drifted down towards her, floating across the hot waters.

Taking up a handful of warm water, she splashed it onto her face and rubbed at her neck. It really was nice to take late baths. No one to bother you and you get the whole place to yourself. A nice starry night sky also helped with the atmosphere. A sudden splash caught her ears and she turned to look at the wooden divider that separated men and women. Who the hell was also out here at nearly one in the morning? Her thoughts immediately jumped to Jiraiya but that can't be. She was sure that she had slipped enough sleeping drugs into his drink for him to snore till late morning. Without Orochimaru here to keep an eye on him, she had to be prepared after all. Slowly relaxing again, she reassured herself that she was being jumpy for no reasons.

Taking a small white towel from her basket, she began washing. Dipping the cloth between her breasts, she couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was nice to finally have a bosom. After years and years of being flat, she's finally got it all in one go. When her shirt started feeling tight, she thought it was just shrinking in the wash or something. She had given up hope of having big boobs ages ago. Orochimaru saying that he found her intelligence to be the most attractive thing about her, had also made her feel better about being flat.

Thinking back to the handsome snake summoner, she smiled. Granted, he had great self-control and was extremely mature, but he was still a man and there were some things he could not hide from her. It was almost kind of fun to tease him like this. She patted her boobs under the water and thanked the heavens for finally being kind to her. Now if only she could win the jackpot or lottery. She chuckled as she stood up, wanting to move to another position to be more comfortable.

A thump against the wooden divider caught her attention and she whirled around. Seeing a familiar eyeball staring at her from a small hole in the wood, she froze for a complete three seconds before she screamed. "JIRAIYA! YOU FUCKER!" Pulling off the towel that wrapped up her hair, she hastily tied it around herself as her face turned beet red. Every step she took made the entire ground shook and she ripped apart the wooden boards with her bare hands.

Jiraiya was scrambling back in the waters, his eyes wide with terror at the aura of death emanating from her. Before he knew it, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him to his feet. Snarling into his face, she said in a voice that could make even hell freeze over. "YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU'RE DEAD ONCE I'M DONE REARRANGING EVERY SINGLE BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"Tsu-Tsunade!" Jiraiya pleaded, his blood cold with fear. He had taken beatings from her since he was six years old but something about this entire situation literally spelled death. With a gulp, he said, "You... you have a beautiful body."

She growled like a beast and brought her forehead down on his with a bang, before tossing him into the smashed wooden partition. Her fists glowed blue as she pumped chakra to them. "YOU SICK, REPULSIVE, DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

Jiraiya gasped for breath, shaking the water out of his wet hair. "I-I'll take responsibility for this! I'll date you, even marry you. I'd quit peeking and womanizing for you."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'D SOONER SET MY OWN TOENAILS ON FIRE THAN BE WITH A STINKING TOAD LIKE YOU! AND SARUTOBI-SENSEI STILL PEEKS EVEN THOUGH HE'S MARRIED! YOU PERVERTS ARE ALL LIARS!" Tsunade pulled on her wet hair and screamed. She felt so violated! This bastard probably got a good eyeful of her entire body. She was a strong and powerful kunoichi, but she was still a freaking girl! How could he do this to her? Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed, ashamed and humiliated. It was like someone suddenly grabbing you and forcibly kissing you, multiplied by a thousand. A real man would ask for her consent and respect her. What Jiraiya had just done, sealed his fate. She would never ever consider being with him unless Orochimaru died (which she considered nearly impossible). At the unlucky thought, she quickly spat and wiped at her mouth.

Jumping over to him, she grabbed him around the throat and lifted him up."Who do you think I am?! When you decided to peek on me, you've signed your own death." She slammed Jiraiya face first into the waters, before grabbing his arm and snapping it in half with a crunch.

Jiraiya cried out in pain, lifting his head and spluttering from the water. "Tsu-Tsunade! Eaughhhhh!" His head flopped backward when she gave him two black eyes and proceeded to shove her newly manicured nails up his nose. As blood gushed out, she kneed him five times in the stomach, making him throw up his dinner. Before he could even breath, she began using him as a punching bag, unleashing all of her mortification and hurt with powerful punches and kicks. "I'm going to beat you up so bad, you'll barf at the sight of naked women!" When he collapsed into the water and struggled to crawl away, she grabbed one of the floating wooden planks nearby and slammed it into his back, snapping it immediately in half and making him cough blood. "I think you ruptured something," he choked.

"I'm not done with you yet!" She bit down on both of her palms and formed a succession of hand seals.

Jiraiya thought his heart was going to stop when the blood in her hand erupted into flames and she held two massive fireballs, staring down at him with the wrath of a demon. "YOUR BLOOD TURNS ON FIRE?!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, PERVERT!"

* * *

Darkwings13:

-The boobs in Orochimaru's face thing was slightly inspired by that one episode where Orochimaru accidentally stabbed Tsunade in the bosom with Kusanagi. I found it kinda funny how he just froze and only moved back when she coughed blood xD

-Jiraya's near death experience x) Poor guy, but I stand with Tsunade. I almost got peeked on before too and I was super mortified D: And it was just an accident while this was intentional for her.

( ´ω｀ )ゞ First! Yay, we've now reached 63 favorites. Appreciation and thank you to newest reader who have this story on favorite. Lissette Paola655, colourcolour, KHB123, Yoruseibaa, zalinba, AnAddictedReader, Zisfoul, ExhoAR22, Slimjim77, RavenNox, banan609, CepelinasLTU and MangaAbuser!

(`•ω•´๑) Thank you guest! I'll keep on writing for the sake of the Orotsu ship teehee. And glad you enjoyed sadistic Orochi action!

(*ゝ∀･)v Glad you liked that line hxshigaki76. Omg actually, that line is totallyyyyyyyyy legit! I'll use it for sure after the Sannin survives the battle with Hanzo. It's definitely something Orochi would say. Yea, I know what you mean. After all the stress, I went for a more simple but epic battle chapter, and now a funny one haha.

(≧∇≦*) Haha yes, slowly but surely I'm upping the bloodiness and of this story, xxhebi-himexx. You're totally right. And it's also to slowly build up to the horrible second Shinobi war, as well as Orochimaru's very vile experiments in the future. Anyways, I'm glad you found the battle to be epic and enjoyed it, my friend.

(ᗒᗨᗕ) Ohohohoh, you'll definitely find it very amusing when they all get drunk for the first time then, JigokuShoujosRevenge. Speaking of which, what you said made me think of a scenario where Orochi offers a present of assassinating someone for free when he's being nice. LOL

(＾▽＾) Thank you Slimjim77!

(=ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ Great job picking up on that detail with the crushing of the heart, BlackLady777! You've really got an eye for detail. Yes, it's supposed to represent Orochimaru's disdain for 'feelings'. He knows he's human and has a heart, but he views it as an obstacle most of the time, especially for being a shinobi, you're encouraged to be emotionless. So the crushing of the girl's heart, was symbolic of him trying to do the same for him. It's also abit of a mirror to the previous chapter, where 'love' got him to accept these feelings, but now he lost his memories :/ And yep, as a Shinobi, life is bloody and the constant death and fighting eventually molds even good people into 'killers'. Take Sakumo, who's a very very nice and good guy, but he's viewed as a monster by Chiyo and it's terribly sad to see that one episode where kid Sasori hopelessly waits for his parents return but they were killed by Sakumo. He is a nice guy, but the fact doesn't change that he earned the title of 'White Fang' by killing a ton of people. This reminds me that Naruto... as Hokage, never killed anyone. Oh muh gerd D: And thank you, I worked hard on the imagery of that last paragraph and I'm so happy you found it morbidly beautiful.

d(￣▽￣o) thank you ileangie23! I do like writing fight scenes lol. I'm so happy you enjoy reading last chapter's fight scene. I almost thought if I went alittle over the top haha. And I'm glad you mentioned Katsuyu! Funny how little everyone thought about the fact that the cute slug lives in a forest of bones and I combined that with the fact that she uses acid, to write her that way last chapter. Kinda reminds me of when she threatened to melt Orochimaru lol. I definitely have to add in more womanizing scenes for Jiraiya, I found it funny myself. Of couse, after he gets over this traumatic near death experience. And I think strength doesn't equal survival actually. Hashirama and Tobirama were godly powerful, but they died. Minato was known as the Golden Flash and he died. The White Fang died. Jiraiya died. Tsunade nearly died. Sarutobi died. They all have this 'sacrificing' mindset whereas Orochimaru, would never let himself be cannon fodder and has a million back-up plans to survive. So while I think his parents are powerful, (children take after their parent mindset established by the Naruto universe), I think they also went for a sacrificing mindset. Can't spoil for now ;D


	36. The Heart he had Buried

The cavern he was entering was damp and cold. Orochimaru shivered slightly as his body temperature began to drop. Pouring more chakra into the green fireball that he held in his hand, he used it to warm himself up. Other than the pitter patter of dripping water from the hanging stalactites, there was only silence as he continued along the dark path. He noticed that the further he went, the more the caverns seemed to sparkle.

After awhile, he stumbled upon a huge lake, and here the cavern curved upward in a dome-like manner. There were holes in the ceiling, shedding down pale white moonlight that made the waters sparkled, giving it an air of serenity. He noticed that some weird glowing mushrooms and lichen clung to the rocks near the waters, along with viney dark plants that clung to the walls.

Minutes passed by and he started to grow impatient. All Lady Mito had said was for him to come here. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. Almost feeling stupid, he said, "Hello?" When he received no answer, he muttered, "This is a waste of time."

Trying not to fidget or allow himself to grow nervous, he forced himself to remain calm. Undeniably though, he was apprehensive. No one wants to face their faults and fears after all. He knew he was ruthless but at the same time, the icy coldness that he showed to others was also a double-edged sword. He rarely let himself embrace his emotions, and even with his teammates, he always partially held back, not daring to let them know too much about him. The most simple reason as to why he hated cold food, he only gave them a half truth. It was simply too hard for him to open up completely. While they saw much more than others, he didn't want them to see everything about himself.

He stood there patiently for a whole ten minutes, listening to the dripping of water and lull of the lake. But nothing happened and he was wondering if something had gone wrong. Tilting his head, he stared at the lake for a few seconds before beginning to walk over its surface, standing right in the middle. The water was strangely warm. He could feel it through the sole of his sandals. A sudden strange feeling overwhelmed him and he found his mind go blank as he stared down at his reflection. Falling to his knees, the water rippled from the movement before turning back into a crystal clear mirror, reflecting the pain that laid deep in his heart.

 _ _What was it that poisoned your heart? The blood and death? The realization that you will never get another chance to have your loved ones with you? The cold indifference to your sorrows?__

 _ _It is the knowledge that there will never be a happy ending for me in this hellish world.__

* * *

"Mother…" Orochimaru blinked his large round honeyed eyes at his meal, picking at the cold salad and egg with his blue baby snake shaped chopsticks. "Daddy and I don't like cold food."

His mother gave him a sad smile as she sat down beside him, tucking back her long raven hair. "I know it makes you drowsy, Orochimaru." Her slender hand reached out to smooth down the hair he had inherited from her, the sleeve of her midnight blue kimono brushing his cheek. "But we will need to cut back on utilities like heat and water if we're to make the payment for the house this month."

He was a smart child, picking up on what she meant. "More cold food to come then, mother?"

Her clever blue eyes sparkled in merriment as she formed a hand seal, making the lone candle on the table light up. "I will keep you warm with my songs and this."

Orochimaru looked up as his father walked in, a smile crinkling at the corner of his lips as he took off his lab coat and draped it over the back a dining chair. Kissing his son and wife on the forehead, he winked and tried to cover up how tired he was, his eyes the color of dead straw from his fatigue. "With the three of us together, we'll never be cold, no matter how much cold food awaits our future. Right?"

"But I'll study harder, to receive funding," Orochimaru said eagerly, knowing that he's already caught the village's attention with his intelligence. "Then, we'll have the money to have hot food."

Both his parents squeezed his small hands and hugged him. In their arms, he burrowed himself into their chest. He only wish he could be bigger and help earn money. Cold food had become synonymous with being poor and that made him sad. It wasn't fair for his family to suffer and be denied something so simple as a hot meal. With his parents moving to Konoha, they had to start all over. Foreigners and practitioners of ninja arts that was rather frowned upon by the world, they had a difficult time with getting by despite their talents and skills. He thought it horribly unfair and wrong to fear their powers, and had asked why they had moved here. When they told him it was because they seeked the peace that the place offered, from being the first village to form that ended the fighting between clans, he quickly understood why. They had moved for his sake, wanting a life free from the terrible clan wars his father often told him about.

In his mind though, facing discrimination in a foreign place, away from family and clan wasn't much of a fair trade for peace. Even the kids around his age tended to stray away from him, intimidated by his unique serpent-like eyes and pale white skin. They teased him, calling him scrawny, girly or weird. In turn, he considered them stupid and masked his hurt with arrogance. He could almost guess how much worse it would be for his father. His mother didn't even dare use her demon summons.

Even though he was only four, he knew that the world was something to be feared. The massive walls of Konoha that encircled them, did so to protect them. If the world wasn't dangerous, why would there be a wall? But even inside, a different world called Konoha was cold and cutting. It was only in the world that consisted of his family that he found warmth, understanding and love.

 _He wanted nothing more than a simple hot meal everyday with his family_

* * *

Everything was silent and ice cold in that dark, musty wooden room that was packed with corpses. He collapsed to his knees, no longer being pulled back by the adults. Staring at the two mutilated corpses directly in front of him, he shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept the truth. But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, the azurite earrings that he had been called to identify belonged to them.

In that dark icy room, his heart was wracked with a pain he's never experienced before. He thought he was dying as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. His beautiful parents... were nothing more than decaying flesh clinging to charred bones that peeked out from the sheet that tried to cover them. A rotting hand hung low, with a slim gold wedding ring on its finger and he slowly reached out to touch it, despite nausea overwhelming his senses. If it wasn't for the tears streaming down his cheeks, he would have looked exactly like a beautiful statue. In a voice cracking with grief, he asked, "What was the meaning of their deaths?" What did the two most important people to him die for, was what he was asking. He wanted an answer that could somehow justify this horror, pain, sadness and loss.

"I'm sorry, child. It's because we're at war."

At the solemn reply, he bowed his head and his eyes stung even more, hating the world that had destroyed his happiness for such a selfish and cruel reason. They were called humans because they were gifted with reasoning and intellect. Yet there was always fighting, always bloodshed. Beasts tearing and devouring other beasts. Time and again from his history books, the rivers would run scarlet, the grounds a forest of bones. The world they lived in, was full of beasts, a nightmare of a reality that endlessly looped no matter how much blood is shed.

His tears stopped flowing as he understood how unfair and cruel everything was. Slowly standing up, he listened to the mournful keening of the icy wind outside and buried his heart.

 _If the world is full of monsters_

 _Then he believed he must simply become the worst of them to survive_

* * *

Slowly, his eyes opened and he was stunned to find his cheeks wet with tears. A single drop fell down and made the lake ripple, blurring his reflection enough for him to force himself to stand up and tear his gaze away from the waters. How was this supposed to help heal him, Orochimaru seethed. As if he wanted to relive the worst moment of his life and be reminded of the warm family he once had.

"What was shown is used to question. After all, we believe in the power of questions."

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he heard his own voice, but much younger, coming from deep down below the lake. Looking down, he saw his reflection as his younger self, staring back up at him.

"I am your heart," his younger child-like self said, his eyes still innocent and his features soft. "I know what you want, fear and wish for."

Orochimaru stood up angrily, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "I most certainly did not wish to be reminded of what I've lost."

"Speak the truth," the child Orochimaru said softly. "You know that you want more from this world than just knowledge. Like the snakes that devour prey larger than itself, you take in knowledge as a coping mechanism to fill the void inside you after you lost your parents and faith in the world. But no matter how much knowledge you obtain, even those that are forbidden, you'll never fill that void."

Pressing his face into his cold hands, he said thickly, "Then what should I do? Everything in this world is fated to decay and end. Why should I place my happiness on human fragility or hope that this world will ever obtain peace and purity?"

"If I gave you the option to destroy the world right now, to avenge your parents and bring it under your control," his child-like self-said solemnly, "Would you do so?" Seeing the flicker of hesitation, he smiled. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi-sensei showed you that you were wrong. They proved that there is value in this world and in the bonds you have formed."

Orochimaru pressed his lips together into a thin line, feeling his heart still clenching up.

"It is facts that birth a perceived truth. There are indeed facts that we have faced, that proved that this is a horrible world with only beasts, all fighting to survive and doing whatever it takes to do so. That is why you base every decision upon your own self-interest. But there are also facts we've obtained that we are loved and cared for, no matter how cold we are, proving that the world is also capable of righting its wrongs. You lost your parents because of the world... but it also gave you two true friends and a man who loves you like a son. The world is capable of changing."

Orochimaru put a hand to his eyes and whispered, "Can this world really change?"

The waters rippled as his child-like self slowly faded. _"People can change, or they die before they do. If you cannot change yourself, how can you expect the world to change, Orochimaru."_

Those last words ran deep and he understood the meaning. Sometimes, it was by one's own hands that bring their own ruin. Lady Mito had said that with the way he was, he was walking towards an end he did not want. If he continued to hold reservation in his feelings towards his team or doubt their future, would they one day grow apart? Would their relationships stagnate?

His hands slowly moved to touch the earrings that meant more to him than any valuable technique in the world, and he caressed the smooth azurite with a touch that could only be described as tender. One last tear trailed down his cheek and his hand trembled slightly. His parents may have died, but he had no regrets in loving them, no matter how painful their loss had been.

With this understanding and clarity, he finally knew what he had to do, and he headed back to his friends. As his tear dripped down to hit the waters of the lake, his reflection flickered briefly to his child form, smiling as he left the caverns.

* * *

If there was ever a sign from the heavens that it was a bad idea to give his team his heart, it was now. When he came back to the hot spring resort, a piece of paper saying he owed nearly a hundred thousand yen to fix up the place was shoved right into his face. He couldn't believe it till he was shown the destruction. The baths were completely destroyed. Where the water was, was just a deep muddy crater. The gardens were in ruins, with broken stones chunks literally ripped from the ground. Worst, there was even blood. Luckily, the rest of the guests were unharmed but apparently Jiraiya was in life-threatening conditions at the hospital and Tsunade had booked it out of there, presumably to go home without them.

He wasn't sure what had happened. Tsunade had always beaten up their white hair teammate for either being stupid or perverted. But for her to go this far, Jiraiya must have done something terrible. He knew she cared enough that she did not kill him. With her strength and immense pool of knowledge on the human body, she could kill someone with a pinky if she aimed correctly. The fact that Jiraiya was near death, meant that no matter how great her rage was, she held back in the very end.

Back in their room, he saw that she had packed up so hastily, she had even forgotten her necklace that she usually takes off whenever she wanted to polish it. Pocketing the treasured heirloom, he then made haste to head to the hospital to check up on Jiraiya.

* * *

Three days later...

When Jiraiya finally woke up, he thought he was hallucinating to find Orochimaru sitting by his bedside, his cheek resting in his palm. It took more time for his eyes to adjust to the dark hospital room, but when he could more clearly, he noticed the shadows hovering around Orochimaru's closed eyes. Weakly, he said, "Pssst, Oro. Here's my illegitimate son you need to take care of."

Orochimaru straightened up in his seat immediately, his eyes snapping open in terror. He had once had a nightmare that Jiraiya decided to travel the world and 'spread his seed' along the way, and all of the women ended up dumping their babies at his house because they mistook his joke title as 'number one housewife' and thought he was Jiraiya's official wife. Once Jiraiya found out, instead of taking it as a cautionary future, he decided to use it as a joke threat.

Orochimaru grumbled. If he could find the strength to joke, maybe Tsunade hadn't maimed him hard enough. Ok maybe that was an overstatement. From his feet to his neck, he was bandaged and covered in a cast. Reaching over, he flicked on the light of the bedside lamp. "Are you well enough to speak, Jiraiya?"

Nodding, Jiraiya looked around at the soft yellow room with a window, green curtains and a hanging portrait of the sea. "Short conversation yea. By the way," he coughed briefly before asking, "Who paid for this private room for me?"

"Me." Rubbing his face tiredly, he muttered, "I'm going to pray and hope that Tsunade is returning home to get the money to pay for the damage back at the hot spring resort. Otherwise... I'll be eating cold food forever."

"I'll pay," croaked Jiraiya. "It's all my fault anyways."

"What did you do, to make her so mad?" hissed Orochimaru. "She is short-tempered and violent but to push her this far, you must have done something stupid beyond reason."

Jiraiya looked ashamed of himself as he said, "I... I peeked on her."

"Are you insane?!" Orochimaru said angrily. "You can peek on any girl in this world but her. She is your teammate. We grew up together." When Jiraiya struggled for words, he stood up and huffed in exasperation. "You violated her privacy and dignity. It's no wonder she broke both your arms and ruptured more than half of your internal organs."

"I'm really sorry about what I did." His heavily cast arms twitched as he tried to raise them.

Orochimaru folded his hands behind his back and thinly, "Do you understand what you've done? You have broken her trust in you and placed her on the same level as all those other women you've peeked on. She's more important than them and deserves respect. Also, by doing something like this, it shows you only care about her physical appearance."

"Oro, I'm dying from pain. Don't have time for one of your endless explanations," said Jiraiya, his face scrunched up in discomfort, feeling his entire wracked with agony. His painkillers must be wearing off, that's for sure. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I know I shouldn't have peeked on her. I was wrong and I regret it. Not because she nearly killed me, but because I can tell she was really hurt by what I've done."

"You're right about her being hurt. She ran off and even forgot her necklace," he said, still scowling at his idiotic friend.

A worried expression crossed Jiraiya's bruised face. "She's never run off before, especially without telling you. You gotta go after her Oro."

Sitting down heavily, Orochimaru sighed. "I can't leave you like this, idiot. You can't even scratch your nose."

"I'm physically in pain, but her pain is on the inside. It's much worse for her." Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling and said, "I'm quite sure, she doesn't want me to be the first one to see naked. Go find her and take care of her. You always know what to say to comfort her."

Orochimaru stared down at his friend, slightly sorrowful. "You know... if you weren't such a pervert, you'd have a chance with Tsunade. You always put her happiness before yours."

Jiraiya tried to smile, looking down at his thick neck brace. "The one time I don't put her wishes before mine, and I end up like this." He then added, "You care alot about her too. You care about all of us actually. You're just too proud to admit it. Ha... I think you'd be good with her too. You two are both so intelligent and beautiful. Makes me alittle jealous."

He knew how much Jiraiya wanted to be with Tsunade, and how long he liked her. For him to say something like this, touched him. Slowly, he put his hand over Jiraiya's bandaged one and said quietly, "You are a rare golden hearted idiot."

"I only want my pretty princess and number one housewife to be happy," Jiraiya said cheerfully. He looked to the door and said, "Go on and look for her."

Orochimaru said, "I've left my Kusanagi as a guarantee for payment. As an imperial treasure, it's worth just as much as Tsunade's necklace. When you're all healed up, just focus on getting back home. I'll make sure that Tsunade pays for the damage as well. Quite frankly, you're both at fault, even though you're the one that started the whole mess."

"Thanks Oro." With that, he fell asleep, his body no longer capable of enduring the pain and exhaustion.

Staring down at the one he could consider his own brother, he bent down and placed a good luck kiss on his forehead. "Get well soon, Jiraiya."

* * *

After going over the details and last minute adjustments to Mitsurugi's barrier technique and ensuring that it worked, he made to head after Tsunade. Out of the three of them, he had the best tracking skills and he found himself confused as to why her tracks suddenly veered off from Konoha's direction. There were no signs of a struggle, so she must have chosen to go herself. But why?

Orochimaru snacked on an apple as he looked over the map in his hand, under the shade of a tree. If she continued to head west... she would eventually come upon a mountainous town. Yukaura town, according to his map. The place was situated up very high up and was a great tourist spot due to the popular hiking trails, great sights and old ruins from what he remembered from one of his books. Perhaps she wanted to go somewhere fun to help take her mind off certain matters.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out the gleaming green necklace and held it up to the sunlight. He couldn't help but feel his lips curve upward slightly, unable to deny that he was happy at the idea of starting his first romantic relationship and he wondered how she would react once he tells her that he accepts her proposal. Closing his fingers over the stone, he pocketed the necklace, took one last bite of the apple and got up to continue on his journey.

* * *

"Have you seen this girl? But with a bigger bosom?" Orochimaru sighed when another person shook his head and walked away. It was already getting late. The moon was high up in the sky and the streets of the town were packed. Vendors and food stalls were everywhere and the place was brightly lit. The air was slightly cold, but it was also very refreshing. Chewing on his squid on a stick, he adjusted his bag and continued walking around to look for the elusive kunoichi. Her trail had definitely ended up here, so she couldn't be far.

The place was better than he expected, truly a great tourist attraction. Being this high up offered a magnificent view. It literally felt like he was one step away from ascending to the heavens. He was also very fond of the traditional architecture and marveled at the lack of technology here. Lighting consisted of lanterns and torches. The people here have also incorporated small windmills into the buildings. Seeing them spin made him feel strangely at peace.

* * *

"I'm winning! Oh god I'm winning! I've won ten rounds already!"

"Woah little girl! You're on fire!"

"Heh heh. Call me lady luck. I'm not leaving this place till the crack of dawn!"

Everyone in the gambling den cheered and crowded around the lucky female to copy all of her bets.

"Excuse me." A pale white hand swept aside the curtained doors and Orochimaru stepped in, wondering why he hadn't checked this place first. The smell of tobacco and smoke was overwhelming and everyone in there looked incredibly shady. Some stairs led up to a second floor with even more tables for card games, dices, and other forms of gambling. In a corner, he spotted a bar where a busty bar maid was serving greasy food and sake for the customers.

Holding up Tsunade's picture, he asked emotionlessly, "Has anyone seen this woman?"

"Orochi?"

At the squeaky voice, he looked around in confusion. The tall burly men parted as a small six-year-old blonde girl pushed them aside and stared at him with wide amber eyes. Rubbing at his own, he stared back at her. "Tsunade?" Why was she using a transformation technique to look like a kid? Did the debt collectors somehow track her down? Without another word, she booked it for the back doors. "Tsunade! Tsunade! Come back!" Rushing after her, he skidded to a stop and said, "Is this her winnings?"

"Uhhh... yea."

He knew it. As always, whenever he showed up, she would always win a ton of money. Giving the people around him a dark look, he asked, "Why did you let a six-year-old come in to gamble?"

"She beat up all that wouldn't let her play. We had no choice," squeaked a gigantic man with a dragon tattoo that stretched from one muscled arm to the next.

Orochimaru facepalmed, wondering why he had asked such a silly question in the first place. Opening his bag, he threw her winning money in before continuing to chase after her.

He couldn't believe that it took him nearly an hour before he could catch her. With her petite size, she moved through the streets easily and managed to stay hidden extremely well. He only managed to corner her by using the shadow clone technique. Towering over her in a dirty alleyway, he crossed his arms and said sternly, "I expect a good reason as to why you made me chase you all over this town, Tsunade Senju." He completely did not expect her to burst into tears.

"Ji-Jiraiya sa-saw me n-naked!" she wailed, raising her pudgy fists to her eyes.

Bending down to her height, he sighed in exasperation. "And you nearly killed him. Did you have to go so far?"

"Are you lecturing me?!" she shrieked. "You have no idea how I felt to be peeked on!" Hugging herself, she continued crying. "I couldn't even stay at Uzushio anymore. The looks they would give me if they knew a man saw me naked!"

Slightly sympathetic to her plight, Orochimaru sighed and shushed her. "It's alright. I'm here now."

"Orochi." She ran into his arms and hugged his neck.

Rubbing her small back, he let her cry it out. When her sniffles seemed to subside, he said hesitantly, "Hime, why don't you transform back and then we can find an inn and get some rest."

Pulling back from him, she bit on her thumbnail and said sheepishly, "I have a room already booked. But uh... about transforming back." She pouted in a childish manner. "I'm stuck like this."

"What?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she said, "It's all your fault! When you head out to do that task of yours, I decided to go look for that technique you've written down for me as payment. Then I had my bath, got peeked on, beat Jiraiya to a pulp and ran off here-"

"Can you get to the point already?"

"So anyways, I've been here for awhile and was losing tons of money. I tried that technique today when the loan sharks tried to catch me, but unfortunately I can't turn back!"

"Don't panic," he said, trying to calm her down."It's a complicated technique from what I've read. Apparently, only that man named Goro knew how to use it properly. We just need... some more time to figure it out. Perhaps your ratio of physical and spiritual energy is off or something."

"Ok," she mumbled. Hesitantly, she asked, "Orochi... so you came all this way for me?"

"I was worried about you," he admitted. "You've obviously left in a very flustered manner, to even forget your necklace." Taking it out from his pocket, he handed it back over to her and smiled shyly, summoning up all of his courage for this part that he's been rehearsing these last few days. "Tsunade, I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm?" She returned the smile as she took back her necklace to put around her neck, incredibly touched by the thoughtful gesture. She noticed that he seemed oddly cute today as he ran his hand through his hair nervously and his eyes changed to a rare molten gold shade.

"I... I've decided to accept your proposal to date me."

She squealed in joy, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Really really?!"

He chuckled when she hugged him. Even in this form, her strength was incredible. It actually felt alittle hard to breathe. "Absolutely." All of a sudden, she pulled back from him with a horrified expression.

"I have to panic now."

"Why?"

"YOU CAN'T DATE A SIX YEAR OLD!"

Wearing a thoughtful expression on his face, he murmured, "True..."

"How can you be so calm!" Tsunade demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

He smirked as he stood up. "Well, it is slightly amusing to see you being the one who's flustered for a change." He bowed over when she headbutted him in the stomach. "Tsunade," he rasped from the powerful shockwave.

Looking extremely smug, she ran over to his back and jumped on him. "Well, since I'm in this form. I'll just take advantage of it. Piggyback me Orochi!"

"I have half a mind to change my decision." He adjusted his backpack, carrying it with one shoulder before he let her wrap her arms around his neck. Once she was secured, he carried her off. "What's the name of the place you're staying at, hime?"

"The Windy Wave."

* * *

He should have guessed she would picked the most expensive and luxurious inn in the town, even when she was in debt. The building was situated on a higher plane of the town, and offered a most breathtaking view of the night skies, clouds and mountain peaks. Sitting on top of the roof, Orochimaru took in the sight of the glimmering stars and wispy clouds drifting by. They were big, poofy, and reminded him of cotton blankets. It was a rare opportunity to be somewhere so high up, that you were even higher than the clouds. Just how tall were these mountains anyway?

"Orochi, your dessert."

He looked over to see Tsunade coming over to his side with a bowl of sweet milk and jellied dessert. After helping her undo the seal (he discovered that she was misdirecting two of chakra paths), she was back in her old form. Wrapped in a fluffy white robe and with her hair down, he noticed that she almost seemed to be glowing with happiness. Her hair was impossibly golden and her pretty pink lips curved up sweetly. When she settled herself down beside him, he took the bowl from her and noted with delight that it was warm. "You got me hot dessert?"

She beamed and said, "I grew up with you, silly. Even when it comes to dessert, you don't like anything that's cold." She watched as he looked down at his bowl and stirred it gently with his spoon. Shyly, she turned her own attention to her bowl of sweet green tea ice cream and took a dainty bite. How silly of her to not realize that her handsome lucky white snake was coming for her when she started to win at her gambles. Inwardly squealing with joy, she took another bite of the ice cream before he started to speak again.

"I hate cold food because it makes me sleepy. But there is actually another reason I don't like it." His eyes half-heartedly took in the constellations as he tried to form his next words. Being honest with feelings was more difficult than he thought but at the same time, he deeply wanted someone to know and share in his sorrow. It was so hard to keep everything to himself for so long.

"You don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready," Tsunade said encouragingly.

Orochimaru felt his stiff shoulders relaxed and he said gratefully, "Thank you, hime. One day, I promise I will." He placed his hand over hers and squeezed. "Tomorrow, let's go on a date."

Tsunade choked on her ice cream. This soon?! Whatever it was that her grandmother told Orochimaru to do, seemed to have worked a miracle on the normally stoic teenager. Once she gets back home, she was going to wait on her grandmother for a week straight to thank her. Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she purred in content. "The windmill's patience paid off," she said softly, her eyes captivated by the huge round moon lighting down on them, along with the stars and the drifting sea of clouds.

Orochimaru smiled as he reached into the sleeve of his shirt and drew out his flute. Bringing it to his lips, he began to play a soft tune for her. The wind seemed to pick up in response to his song, and it pulled at their long hair and clothes, sweetly caressing their faces and adding to the melody as they continued to sit on the roof of the inn and stargazed together. Huddling against him, she closed her eyes to enjoy the music he was playing for her. It was beautiful, warm, and it touched her somewhere deep inside. She could only describe it as magical.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep. All she could recall was her eyelids drooping and a strong pair of arms picking her up and carrying her. The chest was solid and she smelled clean soap and sweet honey tea as she pressed her face into it. "You smell amazing," she murmured.

Orochimaru chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, hime." Holding her tightly in his arms, he felt his heart swell with that same strange feeling he experienced the night she fell asleep in his embrace when they were at her library. Turning around, he gave the large white moon one last look before he dropped down to the roof to head back inside.

 _When you're with me_

 _You make the world more beautiful for me_

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Just from looks alone, when Ibiki was a kid he thought Orochimaru looked like a monster. Poor kid Oro probably never stood much of a chance befriending anyone till he met Tsunade and Jiraiya.

-The first part I wrote to expand on two points for Orochimaru's character. Every day there is some kind of injustice and with Orochimaru's parents deaths, he realized how little their lives were worth. Even with their deaths, fighting continues like some hopeless cycle. In turn, he rarely empathizes and doesn't mind hurting others, because he perceives it's just the way things works. Trained as a shinobi, he's also encouraged to keep a check of his emotions. Secondly, I've implied long ago that with the way he is, he would head towards his own ruin. There are already glimpses of it and he'll still have to face consequences for taking that kinjutsu from Uzushiogakure. Jiraiya will find out sooner or later, because his frog sages were in battle with him. Katsuyu doesn't know the whole story, but what little she does know will have Tsunade question. Oh yea this can sorta apply to Jiraiya. x'D If he wasn's so perverted and peeked on Tsu, he could have had a chance.

-The kid Orochi Sarutobi sees when he dies will always stick in my mind. There's something very beautiful, tragic but serene about that one scene and it inspired the pure reflection in the cavern.

-Next chapter, a great and hilarious date ensues. Hint, someone dares call Tsu a cow.

-Oki so with a new work schedule change expect updates on either Thursday or Friday now guys!

（●＞ω＜●）Hehe that's a good metaphor, hxshigaki76. Especially since Tsu is manly with her love for alcohol, gambling and blunt personality and Orochi keeps being poked fun at with looking feminine. Oh that's awesome that you beat up the boys for being pervy towards you. Way to go! And his mission for Mito does end up being very crucial for the few years to come.

(o^∀^) Thank you lumichan, glad you had fun and laughed alot. I always think that with Tsu and Jiraiya's personality, they really help balance out Orochi's stoicism and push him to break out of his shell. Them driving him crazy is probably the best parts of his life bwahahhahaha. I will definitely write more funny chapters, Orochi deserves funny things in his life, even if it embarrasses him.

(*´∇｀*) That's very true, xxhebi-himexx. I think I've only read three fanfics that showed the Sannin undergoing puberty. One of them was something about Oro stealing Tsu's panties but then Jiraiya got blamed. Haha! But yea, Orochi discovering sexuality instead of always being buried in books, is abit of a challenge to write so I decided to use Jiraiya as a push (he's always buried in perverted books instead). And Tsu... big bosom, should have most definitely nudged her into exploring her own seducing prowess and sexuality. Also, glad to know that I made you smile my friend!

o(^▽^)o Oh hi KHB123! Yea I knew it had to be pretty violent since he nearly died, so I went all out last chapter when Tsu was beating him up. Teehee, after enough harrassement, Orochi will probably get the Talk and will try to reason that he's just trying to be educational for himself. Poor Sarutobi though, it's totally not in his job description to have the Talk. But I guess it's karma for going peeking with Jiraiya haha.

（*＾ω＾）It's understandable, JigokuShoujosRevenge. Bewbs was a pretty 'big' point of focus in the last chapter lol.

(ㆆᴗㆆ) Hehe, what you said made me wonder if Orochi would consider an experiment with seeing if women could have big breasts if they ate chakra laced food, BlackLady777. Jiraiya would probably pay him to do something like that LOL. But yea, when I first saw Tsu, I did wonder if she had back pain cuz of her bosom. And I'm glad to hear you laughed! It was very funny for me to write Orochi fleeing from sexual advances, something he didn't quite understand and is embarrassed about. I always considered Oro to be a pretty big nerd, and totally clueless when it comes to anything romantic. And the fact that he's trained to kill people instead of being trained to be romantic, makes him pretty hopeless at it in my head lol. My fingers itches to write his Talk with Sarutobi. And yea, they're still so young. I really wanted to delve into their heads as teenagers and the little ups and downs of growing up. I may be weird into writing those little details, but I'm happy to hear you and readers like xxhebi-himexx appreciate it. And yea, you're right that Tsu nearly killed both Oro and Jiraiya lol. Which reminds me that Oro tried to kill her back when he lost patience with her, and Jiraiya also threatened to kill her too. Sad that they moved apart... but good thing that the end showed that all three of them cared deeply for each other.

(・ω・｀) laughter is life, that's what I always say. I'm happy to know that you were so entertained by the last chapter, ileangie23. But yea, only Jiraiya could ask Oro if he has wet dreams and live. If someone else tried, Oro might just force feed them poison huehuehue. But yea, Tsu now thinks Orochimaru reads erotica. I'm gonna write more on that point lol. By helping Jiraiya, he scorched his reputation. I feel like he has so little experience in romance, and with Tsu being so blunt, he's intimidated by it all. Sort of like... living a really sheltered life and never experiencing much in the romance or 'urges' department, he's alittle innocent for it. Not having a Talk with his parents makes him all the more clueless for it, even though he knows he has urges and attractions. And poor Jiraiya... but at least he learns after and maintains a healthy fear from intruding on Tsunade's privacy now. Eh really?! I'll take a look. The thought of his face being even closer in the manga is making me laugh. Oh actually, that's not a bad idea! Thanks my friend! Maybe I'll have Tsu catch them and beat up Jiraiya for corrupting poor Orochi. Bwahahha. Will definitely write a thank you note to you when I write that.


	37. I Think I Love You

"Is this place always so lively?" Orochimaru asked as he and Tsunade walked down the streets of the mountainous town, enjoying their lunch by visiting the food vendors. Just like last night, the streets were filled with people and a child almost ran into him. The air was fragrant with cooked meat and sweet baked goods, so much so that it was almost overwhelming for his sense of smell.

Tsunade giggled as she munched on a creamy chicken bun. "You're always looking up. What is it?"

"Almost every big house here has an attached windmill. It's lovely to see them spin," he replied, admiring them. He felt his heart give one big thud when she slipped her small warm hand into his. Funny how these hands, so strong that they could crack apart the ground with just a single touch, seemed so soft and vulnerable as he held it. He squeezed her hand to let her know that it was ok, and was rewarded with a beautiful smile that made him feel... he wasn't sure what he was feeling. He just knew it made him feel light and pleasant. Eyeing her bun, he asked, "May I?"

"Eh?" She was surprised when he leaned down and took a bite, overlapping her own. "We have my winnings from last night to buy fifty more buns. Get your own, Orochi," she teased.

"But I doubt the others would be as sweet as this one. They don't have the taste of your lips," he said, a hint of sharp teeth showing from his grin.

Tsunade took another bite out of her bun, purposefully biting down on the same spot and she felt sparks tingled down her spine from their indirect kiss. Licking her lips, she said demurely, "You certainly have a sweet tongue." As she expected, he was amused by the clever pun.

"This is just a small taste of it," he said flirtatiously.

Tsunade replied coyly, "With words or... something more physical?"

His eyes gleamed as he grinned down at her. Before, when he thought it was just playful banter, he already enjoyed the exchange of wits. When she confessed she liked him, he had begun to hold back slightly with flirting. To resume the activity again but now with the intention of romantic interest, made it much more exciting. If there was one thing he could claim to be good at, despite him being 'romantically challenged' as Tsunade claimed, it was flirting. It was stimulating, fun but most of all, relatively safe in his opinion. "There are some things that one needs to find out by themselves," he purred, his voice like dark chocolate.

She twirled a long lock of his obsidian hair around her finger. "You're certainly bold today, Orochimaru."

"Unless you plan to ravish me in public, I can say I'm pretty safe," he chuckled.

Tsunade hooked her arm around his and gave him a Cheshire-like smile. "You won't be safe forever. One day, your gorgeous raven hair will be spread across my bed sheets, Orochimaru." Lightly, she patted his butt.

Orochimaru audibly swallowed at the touch. Maybe flirting wasn't as safe as he thought it was. Holy Hokages... was it getting hot or was he experiencing the symptoms of an incoming heart attack? To make matters worse, a mental image of Jiraiya asking 'Don't you ever get urges' popped up and with bad timing, someone bumped Tsunade, making her hug his arm even more, which made her huge boobs press into his arm even more, and made him think about his urges even more.

Five minutes later...

"Want to buy another bun? Or something else?" she asked as she finished eating, oblivious of Orochimaru looking like he wanted to run and jump into a freezing cold lake.

"Wh-what?"

She said cheekily, "You seem distracted." When he vehemently denied it, she just inwardly laughed at him and repeated, "I was asking if you wanted to buy something else to eat."

"Tsunade, you really should be more mindful of your spending," Orochimaru said. "Aren't you in debt? And you have to pay for the damage back at Uzushio as well." He was confused as to why she suddenly huffed and walked away from him. Catching up to her, he asked what was wrong.

Tsunade's nostrils flared. "Why do I have to pay for half of the damage? It's all Jiraiya's fault. He should pay."

"He offered to pay for all of the damage," Orochimaru replied tonelessly. "Tsunade, he regrets what he did."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't have money to spend." He pointed at her newly manicured nails and she immediately put her hands behind her back. "Th-there was a special promotion."

"Hmph." Orochimaru leaned back and crossed his arms, thinking deeply about the predicament. He ignored her when she whispered that they were standing in the middle of the busy street. Finally, he said, "Tell you what, hime. I'll accompany you to the gambling den and help you win enough money to help pay for half of the damage and pay off your own personal debt. How about that?"

She stared at him in surprise. "But you hate going to those places."

"I'm sure I'll hate losing my Kusanagi even more."

"What?" When he told her he had left his sword back at Uzushio as a guarantee for payment, she was flabbergasted. "But that is an imperial treasure." He dully nodded at the comment, she pouted at him. "Fine! I'll pay for half of the damage," she grouched.

Orochimaru half smiled. He knew that Jiraiya had quite a large bank account (how he managed it was a mystery though). He'd definitely be able to manage the other half of the payment. "Then it looks like we'll be gambling together for awhile, hime."

Tsunade pouted, still not too happy about the agreement. But then again, he was willing to spend more time with her, she gets to win and have fun gambling (winning was much more fun than losing), and her debt will be gone. When she saw some girls ogling Orochimaru's backside, she quickly grabbed him by the waist possessively. "What you are looking at, you sticks?"

"Who are you calling sticks, you cow!"

"C-cow?" A vein throbbed on her forehead and she gently tapped the ground with her heel. Immediately, fissures appeared and the ground cracked apart to make the three girls fall screaming into a hole. Unable to help himself, he laughed out loud. "Such a violent young lady you are, hime. It's marvelous."

Her grip tightened around his waist and she said firmly, "Only I get to admire your tight buns. They deserved it."

"Tight buns?" He let her pull him along by the waist.

"Your killer behind," she explained. "Anyways, after shopping, we have our date. Seven o'clock sharp Orochi. I've made reservations at the best restaurant in town and we absolutely can't be late."

* * *

Hours later...

In his bathroom, Orochimaru stared down at the cologne bottle Tsunade had bought for him. Apparently, this would make him smell like 'hot sunset at a beach'. What the hell did that mean in the first place? He gave himself another look in the mirror. His long hair had been tied back, with two locks framing his sculpted face. Wearing a dark blue and white yukata with dark green leaves stitchings, tied with a long purple sash that flowed to his right thigh, he thought he looked quite presentable. But having to dress up nicely for every single date would definitely be abit of a pain.

Plucking his earrings off the counter, he threaded them back through his ears before giving himself two quick squirts from the cologne bottle. To him, it smelled like sun dried mandarins and sea salt. Looking at the mirror again, he stared at himself for a moment before turning around to check out his backside in an innocent manner.

"Hey Orochimaru! Ready yet?"

He heard Tsunade knocking on his door and he quickly exited the bathroom. He had refused to share a room with her since Jiraiya wasn't here. In his opinion, it would be just too awkward so he settled for an adjoining room. It was simply furnished, with pale cream green wallpaper, clean tatami mats, a puffy futon in the corner, and an accentuated side table against the wall. Too bad there was a hideous figurine of running horses on the table, otherwise the room would be better. In three strides, he was at the door and he opened it.

He went lock-jawed at the girl standing in front of him. Tsunade had tied her long hair into two low golden pigtails. Wearing a glamorous grape-red kimono that was decorated with light pink blossoms and gold leaves, and a green obi shaped like a bow that clung to her curves and highlighted her fair skin, he thought she looked like she was modeling for a photography session. Her lashes were curled and darkened with mascara, her lips a glossy pink and her eyes reminded him of treasured amber wine. But worst... of all, the kimono she wore showed off her slender shoulders and dipped down to show off the plump top of her breasts, spilling out from the tight obi bow that hugged her waist.

Tsunade was puzzled when Orochimaru slammed the door shut. Standing there for a few seconds, she rapped her knuckles back on the door. "What the heck Orochimaru?! Open up! We're already super late for our reservation you dolt!" He was usually the most punctual member of their team, so she had expected him to call on her when they had to go. Growing impatient, she knocked harder. "Orochimaru! How come you're on time for everything except for our first official date!" The door opened up to reveal his dripping wet face and damp hair and at exactly the same time, her first connected with his nose and made him reel backward. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!"

He pinched his nose to stop the nosebleed and grimaced. He had gone back to dunk his head into the sink, hoping cold water could cool him off after being surprised by her look. Combine that with a bleeding nose, he could say that his raging hormones were safely back under control. "Just heal my nose and let's be on our way," he said curtly. His heart stopped when she pushed his head down to heal his nose and the sight of her cleavage was all he could see. Dimly, he heard her say something but nothing clicked as he had seemingly forgotten basic human speech. When she let him go and looked at him expectantly, he just dumbly nodded.

"Good," she chirped, hooking arms with him. "I wanted to try a different hairstyle too. You know, I've always been fond of pigtails but I thought it made me look childish so I went for a ponytail instead."

"I... I like it," he said shyly, keeping his eyes locked to the ground.

Tsunade nearly swooned at how cute he was being. It was like seeing him as a kid again. Smiling happily, she hugged his arm and pressed her cheek into it.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked as he sipped on a cup of hot green tea with honey. The outdoor restaurant was a tourist's favorite. The tables and chairs were laid out on an open plateau, under the night sky. A huge cherry blossom tree grew in the center and the customers sat beneath its shade. An ornate railing encircled the dining area, making sure that no one would fall off the edge if they had too much to drink or something. Cooking was done indoors and the food would then be carried out. Everything was set up for perfection, with a single candle set out on the tables. Usually, anyone that misses their reservation would be dismissed immediately. This was a popular restaurant after all but Tsunade had nearly broken the manager's hand when she gave him a handshake and so, they were let in through fear.

"So, what do you think of the place I picked out?" Tsunade asked, stirring her iced blueberry drink.

His lips curved even more. "It's certainly very elegant. The view is fantastic as well."

She clapped her hands together in delight. "Just wait till you try the food! Their specialty is lizards, birds, eggs, herbs and goats! You know, since we're on a mountain and everything." Orochimaru nodded and picked up a menu, briefly scanning through it. Peeking at him over the rim of her glass, she admired the way the light of the candle danced over his sculpted face, accentuating the topaz colored eyes and warm purple outline around them. With his hair tied back, it allowed her to see more of his face. The long locks framing his face was a nice touch. If it was all tied back, then it wouldn't have style. Her eyes then wandered to his outfit, hugging his strong but at the same time, slender build. A few pink petals drifted downward to land in his obsidian hair and she sighed dreamily. Others might think his looks were strange, but she thought he looked incredibly exotic.

"I think I'll have the miso kid steak," Orochimaru murmured, closing his menu.

Tsunade perked up in surprise. "Not an egg dish this time?"

"Hime, I'm not that boring am I?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. Resting his chin in his hand, he inquired, "What are you getting?"

"Wanna get fried salamanders as appetizers? After that, I think I'll get..." She mulled over the menu. "The daily special."

"The daily special?" He tilted his head in question.

"I'm adventurous," she purred, closing her menu shut. "It's basically a surprise dish." She and Orochimaru looked up as a chipper young girl in a baby blue kimono and pink obi came over and greeted them politely.

"Hello, have you decided on your meal? Or should I give you alittle more time? Miss? Mr?"

They shook their heads and handed over their menu along with the orders. When she left, Orochimaru lounged back in his chair and looked up at the boughs of the huge pink tree that shaded him along with other fifty tables. Next, he turned his attention to the sea of clouds and looming mountains at the edge of the plateau.

Tsunade pouted. It was like he was purposefully trying not to look at her. Which should literally be criminal, since she had taken so long to dress up for his sake. Fluffing her pigtails, she crossed her arms impatiently.

What she didn't realize, was that he was trying to come up with something romantic to say. Orochimaru felt like he just sat down to write a test he completely did not study for, and to make matters worse, he was seventeen years old and he felt like some prepubescent awkward school boy. This was their first official date (totally not counting the one they had as a kid, especially since he and Jiraiya ended up accidentally kissing each other) and he wanted it to be a success. He had heard enough from passing groups of girls that he was expected to be 'a gentleman, charming, funny, smooth, witty, know the secrets of the female mind' and other ridiculous demands to be the perfect boyfriend. He could only assume that he would need to portray these traits during 'dates' to secure that position. But at this rate, he was thinking it'd be easier to obtain the title of Hokage than boyfriend. He sneaked a peek and saw that Tsunade was wearing her legendary princess pout and he quickly looked back over to the moon, his mind going into overdrive at the ticking time bomb.

Tsunade perked up when he slowly opened his mouth. "So... is the food organic?" Andddddd she sunk back down in her chair.

"Orochi," she grouched. "That's even worse than the how's the weather question." Letting out a long breath, she asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Slightly."

"Just relax," she encouraged. "Come on, we've known each other forever. It's not like a blind date or anything."

He moved his long ponytail over one shoulder, playing with the tip as he mulled over what to say. Finally, he straightened up and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Tsunade, it embarrasses me to ask but umm... what are you expecting of me?"

Tsunade blinked. "Eh?"

He explained, "When we go on missions, we are given objectives. After we complete the mission, we are graded on how well we've accomplished. On dates, I know the objective is to make the other partner happy but that's too vague for me. What should I do to please you?"

Hearing that made her inwardly squeal. "Orochimaru, when people love each other, it'll come naturally on what they should do. Me telling you to buy me stuff for example, wouldn't be as great as if you'd go on ahead and get me something yourself."

Orochimaru asked, "But what I get you something you don't like?"

Tsunade smiled. "If it's from you, I'll like it."

Hearing that was slightly relieving and he looked up to see their food arriving. His piece of steak was oozing with a sauce made from garlic, ginger, soy sauce, and topped with miso dressing. A side of sliced eggplants served to accentuate the dish and give it pleasing final touch. Seasoned on top of the steak were salt and pepper. He then glanced over at the fried salamanders they had ordered. Fried to a crispy golden brown, the lizards were covered in a pale sweet sauce, topped with chopped bell peppers, seasoned with mountain herbs and lying on green lettuce. Last but not least was Tsunade's dish and he stared. "What is that?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tsunade could feel her eyes watering from her dish. Ok, it looks absolutely amazing, but the fumes were abit of a red flag. Sliced mandarin formed a circle, making the dish look like a giant flower. In the middle was a small sauce bowl, made of crushed peppers and hell red hot sauce. Inside the circle of mandarin was a smaller circle of half cut eggs, stuffed with meat in the center and topped with cilantro. Plucking one up with her chopsticks, she gently dipped it into the fiery sauce and stared at it for a moment to gather her courage. Finally, she popped it into her mouth and she swooned. "Hey! It's actually really good!"

"Oh no miss!"

They looked up as the server came over with another small bowl. "You have to dip the egg and the slugs in the sauce and eat them together." She plopped down a bowl of squirming blue mountain slugs and the salt shaker and bowed before running off to seat more customers.

Orochimaru blinked and said, "I suppose this is where sensibility triumphs over being adventurous."

Tsunade cringed and squeaked, "I can't eat them! That's like... freaking eating Katsuyu." Picking up the bowl of slugs, she looked around quickly before dumping them under the table so that they could escape for freedom.

Orochimaru lifted his legs up and rested them on the stretcher of his chair to make sure that no slugs would slime all over his feet. Slicing into his steak, he asked, "Tsunade, I have a question for you. What are your plans for the long run?"

"Eh?"

He swallowed and took another sip of tea. "Assuming we don't die in our line of work, I'd like to know what you wish for. It sad but you ask about my dreams and wants and I have never really done the same for you."

Tsunade turned her eyes to the stars and said softly, "To be honest... I don't much care for the life of a shinobi. Maybe I'm being selfish but there's little glory or joy to be had, and so much more risk involved. I'd like to retire from it like my grandmother. I'll step in if I'm needed, but otherwise, I don't want to be handed mission after missions." She beamed and said cheerfully, "When you're Hokage, I'd much rather serve as your adviser or something. And also lead the hospital and work on medical innovations. Oh oh, and then have like two months of vacation time or something." But then she sulked. "But if you're Hokage, I guess you won't have vacation time."

He smiled and winked at her. "To be honest, I think that as leader of the village, a Hokage deserves vacation time and they should be able to do what they want. When I'm Kage, if I need to leave the village or do my own thing, I expect them to be able to run the place and not set it on fire in my absence. No offense, I think Sarutobi-sensei, your grandfather, and granduncle are very capable leaders, but they coddle too much."

"So... vacation time then?" asked Tsunade.

"If I'm not allowed vacation time, I'll force feed the village poison," he said with a wry smirk.

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "Let's bring Nawaki! He loves the village but he's also interested in the world outside the walls."

Orochimaru watched the light sparkling in her eyes at the mention of her sibling and he felt a sudden stabbing of pain in his heart. "You really do love your brother."

"Besides you and pervy no brain, he's the one I love most." When he gave her a sad smile, she asked quietly, "Orochimaru, what's wrong?" Pressing his lips together, he silently shook his head and reached out for his cup of tea. As he did, she rested her own hand on his. "I only want to help you," she said softly.

He pulled his hand away and murmured, "I know, Tsunade." Biting down on the side of his cheek, he let out a slow and long breath. "I want to tell you something. I despise this world." Meeting her eyes, he watched her reaction. Besides a hint of surprise, there was no disdain or rejection as he had feared. Gathering abit more confidence, he said, "There is alot of sadness and pain in this world. I've experienced it firsthand at a young age. My parents, the ones I loved most, I had to watch them struggle and then I had to watch them be buried. I've grown desensitized and I stopped believing in happy endings."

"What do you mean... struggle?" she asked timidly.

He took in a shuddering breath. "Look at me. The only thing weirder than serpent eyes, sharp teeth and deathly white skin, is if someone comes into the village with fox ears." Plucking a fried salamander up, he glanced around quickly before popping it into his mouth and swallowed it whole without chewing. "My father said that back in the clan, we all ate like this. I was born eating like this. To blend in and be more 'normal', we had to learn how to chew. When I was a kid, I sometimes forget and when I do, I grow fearful and ashamed." He rubbed at his temple as she continued to watch him with shock. "I smell with my tongue. Other than our team, I've never let anyone else know that. My father was discriminated against while my mother, had to hide her ability to summon demons. She couldn't rise up in ranks since she had to hold back."

"I... I am so sorry," Tsunade said strickenly.

He waved away her apologies. "Don't apologize for man's bestial nature. They will always fear those that are different from them. I believe there is a clan of people that resembles sharks. They have gills and blue skin, along with shark-like traits. I've heard that they faced the same discrimination as my father's clan too." He then gave her a bitter smile. "Those ignorant and cowardly enough to hate someone who has no choice in being born they way they are... are the monsters, not us." He raised his cup of tea in a mock toast and took a sip. "It's all utter madness. Even when I've contributed so much to the village, some are still wary of me."

"Why don't we just quit?" Tsunade asked, knowing about how some of the others feared him and his ruthlessness during missions. "Like I said, this life is sad and hard. We can go into research instead. Or we can move to somewhere peaceful and quiet."

"This life is sad and hard, but it has meaning. If I quit now, I'll never obtain the power that's needed to change the world," he said softly, sitting up and gazing at her soft and earnest face. "Tsunade, you, Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei are the ones who showed me that there is still value in this world. What your grandmother asked me to do, has shown me that and I wish to protect the family I now have. The family that is a part of this world." He leaned forward slightly, thinking about that one quote. _People change, or they die before they do._ _ _If you cannot change yourself, how can you expect the world to change, Orochimaru.__ "I... I wish to change. Instead of thinking of only myself, I want to improve the village and then the world, so that perhaps... we can have a happy ending."

She reached over and laid a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing the soft skin. "I'll be with you the whole way, as you teach the world to learn from its mistakes."

He let himself enjoy the comforting caress before reaching up to hold her hand in his. Closing his eyes, he said quietly, "You, Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei are all I need to stay sane in this madness of a world. Thank you." Looking down at the food, he smiled and said, "Finish off your dish, and then come with me. There is something I wish to show you."

"Oh my god! SLUGS!"

People around them began screaming as slugs crept up their legs and chaos ensued as ladies jumped on chairs and the men tried to squish them for their dates. Orochimaru and Tsunade smiled at each other before he used a genjutsu to hide them from sight so that they could finish off the rest of their meal in peace.

* * *

"You... want to show me a field of rocks and dirt?" asked Tsunade. After the dinner, he had taken her out of the town and down along one of the hiking trails. In such a glamorous kimono, she was unsure about the whole ordeal as she didn't want to ruin it. The hike took around half an hour and it ended up in a barren field of rocks and dirt under the night sky.

He smirked. "Patience is a virtue, Tsunade." Taking his silver flute out from his sleeve, he hummed to himself softly for a moment before he brought the flute to his lips to play. As he played, she could hear a woman beginning to sing along and she knew that he was once against casting his auditory genjutsu. But nothing could prepare her for what happened next. The ground they were standing on suddenly blossomed into a field of white flowers and vivid green grass. He chuckled slightly as he dropped his flute from his lips. Flicking the instrument, a hidden blade emerged outwards and he twirled it expertly in his hand. With a swing of the silver blade, petals flew up into the air and slowly began to drift back down towards her.

"This... this genjutsu," Tsunade said in awe, holding her hand out to the petals. Was this really an illusion? It was so well made. She could literally feel the softness of the petals she was holding in her hand. "It seems so real."

The comment seemed to amuse him as he replied, "Reality is what one chooses to believe in." Tapping on his temple, he smirked. "They say those who are mad, sees a different kind of world and reality. Would you choose to be mad, to be with me?"

Tsunade twirled around, letting her kimono flow with her movement. With a wide smile, she replied, "Is there anyone in this world who isn't crazy?"

"Only the short-sighted sheeps," he traded back with a chuckle, taking her hand in his to lead her along the field of snow white flowers.

Loving the golden eyes that was looking down at her, dripping with unfathomable intelligence, she said, "If there's anyone who can affect the entire Shinobi world and change our very way of life, I believe it's you, Orochimaru."

"Your faith in me is quite touching," he murmured. Giving her a charming smile, he raised his flute back to his lips and played a short tune. All of a sudden, a sparkling crystal blue lake materialized beneath their feet and began spraying artful jets of water around them, like some kind of fantastic water fountain. The jets sprinkled water when he slowed down his music, and would arch at a change in note. Underneath the dancing spray of water, Tsunade thought she could almost cry from the sheer beauty of it. Which she did as she hugged him and presses her face into his chest.

"Tsu-Tsunade?" Did he do something wrong? Confused and slightly scared that he was indeed a complete failure at romance, he awkwardly stood there.

"Hold me," she commanded, sniffling into his silk yukata. When he did so, she looked up at him. "Doing all of this for me... what brought on the change of heart exactly?"

He thought about his answer carefully before saying with complete honesty, "I've always been scared of taking risks with relationships, as I fear that will just make the ending more painful. You wanting to move our relationship from that of platonic friendship to romance, was almost as scary as you asking me to be friends back during the Academy days." When she owlishly blinked her round eyes at him, he said, "But I've realized that by holding back, bonds can weaken, break, and I might even lose the chance to experience something... " He paused to find an appropriate word before saying shyly, "Beautiful." Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him. "You are beautiful, Tsunade."

Finding herself entranced by his soothing voice and molten gold eyes, she felt her heart speed up in her chest. Despite her nervousness, she knew what she wanted from him. The question was, did he want the same thing? "Do you want to kiss me? " she breathed, her nose almost brushing against his as he held her in his arms.

"I.." He felt his mouth go dry, aware of how close their bodies were. He had always been someone who was honest with what they want. Power, knowledge, technique, peace and quiet when Jiraiya wouldn't shut up about his latest peeking adventures. But when it came to feelings, he would always get tongue-tied about what he wanted. Nervously, he said, "I don't know what to say, Tsunade."

She smiled and whispered, "Don't say anything then. Just do what your heart is telling you." Reaching behind him, she pulled down his hair tie to free his gorgeous long hair.

"Tsunade." He felt something give in his heart and in his self-control, and he bent his head down to capture her lips with his. A shock of thrill and electricity passed through him from the contact and he felt his body react, desiring her warmth, energy, and life. She was a creature of passion. She enjoyed and lived life to the fullest. Even when it came to eating, she didn't treat it as a necessity but instead, a pleasure. Now that they were kissing, she was pouring all of her heart and soul into it and he was overwhelmed by the intensity and fire.

His grip tightened around her waist as he crushed her against him, and she responded by opening her mouth to entwine her tongue with his. He delighted in the succulent taste, sucking on it like it was candy. Their mouths worked against each other feverishly, her releasing years of longing and attraction towards him and he, euphoric in letting go and abandoning the control he was so obsessed with.

Shooting stars danced across the sky and the jets of water arched over them as he continued his genjutsu, sending sparkling water droplets raining down on them and ensuring that she felt the refreshing coolness of the water as it soaked her clothes and skin. Slowly breaking the kiss, he breathed heavily, deprived of oxygen but full on love and affection. Touching foreheads with her, he murmured, "Tsunade... I feel strange."

"My handsome patient," she teased, her voice sultry and sleepy. "How so?"

"It feels like there're butterflies in my stomach when I'm with you. My heart races when you look at me now. We've just kissed, but I'm already hopelessly fantasizing about the next."

She smiled and whispered, "Those are some very serious symptoms, Orochimaru."

"I think I'm in love with you," he breathed onto her lips. "Is there a cure?"

"Only death probably," she replied, inhaling his scent. "Or marriage."

"Both will involve some waiting," he said with a lazy half smile.

"No matter how long, the windmill will always wait for the wind," she replied, snuggling against his chest.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and held her tightly. After a few minutes of peace and serenity in the beautiful landscape, he said, "I've cast this genjutsu for a reason Tsunade." He snapped his fingers and returned them back to reality, standing amongst dirt and rocks. "I've heard that the beginnings of relationships start off like some kind of fantasy, where everything is magical. But then things happen, and reality sets in where everything isn't as great as one once thought it was." He gestured to the barren land around them and said quietly, "I can be quite cold, insensitive, impatient and stubborn. I can't make everything seem beautiful forever. There will be times where I fear that I may fail you, and all you'll see is ugliness." His eyes shone solemnly as he looked down at her, his long hair dancing in the warm wind. "I care about you, deeply. So one last chance, Tsunade Senju. Do you really want to be with me?"

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him in answer. "I've told you before, Orochimaru. It doesn't matter if you're not perfect. Whether it's being with you in some gorgeous wonderland or in a field of rocks, I will be with you through the good and the bad times because I love you."

"Tsunade," he said, his heart feeling like it was bursting. Bending down, he kissed her hard on the lips once more just as the sun began to rise, lighting up the sky with strokes of warm orange, gentle pink, beautiful purple and hazy azure blue.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Orochimaru stopped completely in his tracks to see his teacher standing at the village's gate, smiling and waiting for him under the light of the glowing sunset. Beside him, Tsunade squeezed his arm and smiled. "It looks like sensei checks every day to see when we would return." Pulling on his arm, she dragged him over to their teacher and chirped, "Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Sensei," Orochimaru said quietly, his eyes shimmering with unspoken emotions.

At the sight of the one he loved like a son, he felt all of his tiredness wash away and he reached out to hug him. "You've gotten even skinnier, Orochimaru."

"So have you, sensei," Orochimaru said thickly, returning the hug. "I'm glad... to be back home." Home, the place where someone who loves you and thinks of you, no matter how far away you were. That was how he defined home. After so many years, and with everything he's learned on this mission, he finally accepted that Konohagakure was his home.

Drawing back from his student, he gently held him at arm's length. To him, Orochimaru was the most important thing in his life and he noticed immediately, that something seemed different with him. His eyes were much softer, his posture relaxed and there was a warmth to him that could not be missed. Smiling, he said, "It looks like you have not only done alot of good on this mission, it seems to have done alot of good for you too."

"You've heard about how fantastic we were?" Tsunade asked cheerfully.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Your abilities cannot be denied. You've saved Uzushiogakure from destruction and have them deeply in our debts. I am eager to celebrate your promotion to Jonin." He then paused and asked, "But where is Jiraiya?"

At that, Orochimaru coughed and looked away awkwardly while Tsunade crossed her arms and pouted. "He's recovering back at Uzushio."

"I didn't see anything in the report that he got hurt during the invasion of Uzushio," said Sarutobi, feeling slightly confused.

"He was near death," Orochimaru corrected. "But not during the invasion. It was... during something else that is sort of related to Tsunade."

She shot him a death glare. "Don't you dare tell sensei about what happened."

It was then that Sarutobi noticed how big Tsunade's bosom had gotten. Despite the fact that he himself was a pervert, his fatherly love for Orochimaru had completely blinded him to everything else besides his favorite. His cheeks slightly red, he asked quietly, "Did Jiraiya peek on you?" With breasts that big, there was no way Jiraiya could have had the willpower to resist peeking on her. His guess was proven correct when she cried out in frustration and stomped off, leaving cracks in the ground with every footstep.

The two men stared after her (along with the gate guards and passing villagers) for a few seconds before Orochimaru said, "We were alittle late in getting back since we made stops at gambling dens to make money to pay for the damage back at Uzushio when... Tsunade nearly destroyed a hot spring resort as she beat up Jiraiya. The money has been sent and when Jiraiya completely recovers, he should be able to head back immediately without any further complications, sensei."

"I suppose we'll have to postpone the celebration party until Jiraiya comes back then." Sarutobi smoked on his pipe and sighed at his wacky kids. Still, they were his kids and he loved them completely, no matter how difficult or weird they were. Putting a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder in a fatherly gesture, he said, "Come and sit with me for tea, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smiled and replied, "It would be my pleasure, sensei." He ignored the looks of disapproval at the obvious favoritism, only caring about the opinions of those he cared about.

* * *

Two months later... night time.

Jiraiya arrived in front of the village's gate, his usually jovial manner completely absent. The tall young man with wild white hair that was standing before the gates wore a look of utter conflict, his gaze intense and his jaws tight at what he had learned from the toad sages back at Mount Myoboku, when he came to visit them and tell them to adjust his training schedule as he had been recovering back at the hospital.

 _"Orochimaru and Tsunade did what?!"_

 _"Jiraiya-chan, don't cha remember? They betrayed the mission. Orochimaru sought to steal the forbidden technique you three were sposed to destroy, and Tsunade assisted him."_

 _"Out of foolish foolish love," sighed the female toad sage._

Jiraiya's hands curled into fists, feeling utterly trapped with what he was supposed to do. If he had to guess, Orochimaru would be the one responsible for their memory loss to escape punishment. No one was a more sneaky snake than he was. But did he realize that a lie, no matter how well it was executed, always faced a risk of being revealed? He must not have accounted for his toad sages in remembering the event.

Slowly, he walked up to the closed gates and loudly knocked. When it was opened, the guard said in surprise, "Well if it isn't the Village's Madness! Welcome back! But weren't you supposed to be back next week according to your letter? Lord Third even asked us to be prepared next week and he along with your teammates was even going to come welcome you themselves-"

"I need to speak to Sarutobi-sensei immediately," Jiraiya said brusquely. "Let me in."

"O-oh ok."

Without another word, Jiraiya made haste to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-I made a reference to our favorite shark man, Kisame xD He does look weird but I adore that fish guy.

-Tsunade's kimono is based off Setsuka's kimono from Soul Calibur 3

\- A thank you note to BlackLady777 previously, for pointing out Orochimaru's stats in the databook. He has a perfect score of 5 for genjutsu, despite the fact that we never see him use much genjutsu in the anime. Might be because of the loss of arms and all. But anyways, I wanted to showcase that skill of his more in my story, and tie it along with hi future 'sound' village.

(─‿─) I've always aimed to make this story follow the canon storyline, JigokuShoujosRevenge. But yep, I want to build up Orochimaru's character and let the readers see how he later changed to a villian, and also catch glimpses of his buried humanity through the anime/manga.

(^ー^)ｖThank you very much Slimjim77!

(*^ ω^) Thank you LuckyLefty77! Hoped you like the date chapter.

(*≧∀≦*) Hi xxhebi-himexx! Jiraiya, I feel like he could find humor in almost any situation. He's such a sunny guy. And yep, Orochi has come to realize that it's better to have no regrets than to miss something that could be meaningful and real. With Tsunade always being super supportive and doing the little meaningful things like bringing him hot dessert, he was moved to ask her to go on a date. And exactly my friend. If there's something I really wanted to portray in this story, is that despite the future tragedies that awaits, and the fact that their relationship is far from perfect and has its flaws, it's real. *Still crossing fingers for Orotsu in the canon series, especially since he's changed alot*

(っ*´∀｀*)っI adore kid Orochi, wanna hug him so much too, BlackLady777. And I think that Sarutobi saw him as a kid in his dying moments, because on the inside, he knows that Orochimaru was a good kid and very precious. And you're right about what I wanted to do with the different portrayals and erased memories. It also ties into what Orochimaru said about 'I can't make everything seem beautiful forever. There will be times where I fear that I may fail you, and all you'll see is ugliness'. But even so, the constant is that their love and lives are real. Speaking of fanart, I'm inspired to draw Oro and Tsu during this date. And I'm still eager to have Sarutobi have the Talk with Orochimaru. But uhhhh... first, must deal with Jiraiya. Oh and I did consider making Tsu be stuck as a kid a little longer, but she's waited long enough to date Oro that if I made her wait even more, it'd be cruel and unusual punishment xD Poor girl.

(人ﾟ∀ﾟ) I feel that Konoha is indeed pretty prejudiced, ileangie23. From the Senju vs Uchiha thing, the Uchiha clan was discriminated against and during council meetings and stuff, they couldn't really rise up in ranks. Naruto was mistreated badly. Kushina, as a foreigner was bullied. The latter two were saved by Iruka and Minato respectively, leading them to try and be more open to the village. Sarutobi and his team did the same for Orochimaru but then shit hit the fan for him with the war and him fighting right in the middle of it (I still consider the 4th war to be a complete joke) and then being affected by Tsu's loss and Jiraiya running off around the world. :( At least it looks like he's got his happy family at the end with Mitsuki and seems to be back on good relationship with Tsu and Konoha. And since youve mentioned that Jiraiya knows that Oro cares about her, I feel like that's why he proposed that she should be Hokage. He probably believed that Oro wouldn't hurt the Leaf if she was the leader, despite the fact that she doesn't even want the job and has her blood phobia. Will expand on this later. And I totally think that since their team dynamic is so comfortable with each other, she's kind of bossy towards the two. Orochimaru also seems to be highly amused by her violent temper and demanding personality. Which reminds me that all the girls he's associated with (Tayuya, Rin, Anko, Guren,.Karin, Tsunade) is tomboyish. It's funny lol. I feel like a joke with their relationship is if Mitsuki calls Tsu 'dad' and calls Oro 'mom'. BWAHAHHAHAHAHA XD


	38. Beneath the Surface Lies Apprehension

As Jiraiya walked at a steady pace towards the Hokage building, his mind deep in thought, he bumped into someone and sent their grocery bag of snacks falling to the ground.

"Hey! Look at where you're JIRAIYA?!"

Jiraiya first instinct when he saw Tsunade was to cower and put his hands over his head. The memory of her breaking his arms and pummeling him to a pulp was still fresh in his mind and it was an understatement to say that he was traumatized at the sight of her being annoyed or angry at anything. "I'm sorry Tsunade! I-I didn't mean to! I'll buy it all back for you-"

"Stop it," she fumed, pulling him back to his feet as people stared at them. "You're making me look like a terrifying ogre." She fluffed her ponytail and started picking the snacks back up and putting them into the bag. Still grumpy at him for the peeking incident, but at the same time, she felt a little bad for what she did. He was after all, maimed so hard he almost died and it would seem that he has a healthy fear of her temper now. There was no way he'd ever peek on her again. Lastly, she knew that out of all the girls, she was the one he liked most. If only he wasn't a pervert and didn't say stupid things like 'When I grow up, I'll have a harem with you as my queen, Tsunade!' or 'Every women is like a flower, and it's only natural for a male honeybee to love them all', or worst of all, freaking peek on her, then she might have given him a chance. She did adore his good heart after all. But now she was with Orochimaru and she wondered how Jiraiya would take the news. With a sigh, she muttered, "How are you feeling?"

"G-good. Very good," Jiraiya said hastily.

"Stop acting like I'm going to pull your teeth out," Tsunade snapped. Grabbing his arm and hooking it with hers, she pulled her terrified teammate along. "Come on, I'll buy you something. You look like you're starving. Did you rush here or something? If you get sick, I'll be furious with you." She stared at him when a strange dreamy look crossed his face.

"You've never bought me dinner before," he said happily. Maybe if he let her beat him close to death a few more times, they might actually get married.

Tsunade gave him a sort of smile. "Yea.. well, I'll be nicer to you from now. Afterall, I kinda did go overboard with almost killing you." She then poked his chest. "But don't you dare try any more stupid stunts, understand, pervy no brain?" When he bobbed his head rapidly, she grinned and patted his arm. "Anyways, why are you here so early? We weren't expecting you for at least another week." Giggling, she added, "Well, this is alright actually. Our joint birthday this year is on your birthday. It's in like two days so good timing. I and Orochimaru were thinking that maybe we should celebrate somewhere else besides the Chubby Chicken like we did for the last six years." The funny thing about the three of them was that they all liked chicken. Orochimaru and his eggs, her and her chicken breast dishes, and Jiraiya with his fried chicken. So whenever they had their joint birthday or have celebrations, they'd just go there to treat themselves.

At the mention of Orochimaru's name, Jiraiya was reminded of why he had made such haste back to Konoha. Coming to a stop, he said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll have to pass on dinner with you Tsunade. I have to see sensei immediately."

She frowned at him. For him to pass this up, it must be serious. "What's wrong, Jiraiya? "

"I have to talk to Sarutobi-sensei and get Orochimaru quarantined."

For a whole ten seconds she just stared at him, trying to make sense of Orochimaru and the word quarantine being together in the same sentence. Finally, she blurted out, "What the fuck did you just say?"

He shushed her and whispered, "It's a very long story but he's in danger. He needs to be restrained immediately and looked over."

She pulled on his arm and said angrily, "I'm the medic for the team. He just underwent his yearly check-up last week under my watch. There is absolutely nothing wrong with him."

"I don't have time to explain." Jiraiya pulled his arm away from her with a slightly sorrowful look. "I know you're confused, but what I'm doing... I'm doing for his own good."

Tsunade quickly ran to block his path, ignoring the looks some passersby were giving them. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine. He has in his possession an incredibly dangerous kinjutsu," Jiraiya growled. "And what type of harm does most kinjutsus inflict? Self-harm or sacrifice on the user. I am seriously worried about him, Tsunade."

She protested, "Then the effect would be immediate wouldn't it? He's perfectly fine."

"He still needs to be quarantined." Jiraiya lowered his voice an octave. "Being quarantined sounds a hell of alot better than arrested. I'm trying to be as quiet about this as possible."

Tsunade was really beginning to get angry. "You're not making any sense. Arrest him for what? For being boring?"

"Tsunade," he hissed under his breath. "Uzushio was completely right in thinking that we were involved in Goro's death for that mission we have no recollection with. Their demon may have been destroyed, but they can't find any evidence that the kinjutsu is also destroyed."

She said flatly, "They've already checked all three of us. None of us have any memories of what happened, and it'll forever be a mystery. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know. Why can't you just let sleeping dogs lie?!"

"Because I think Orochimaru must have taken it," he replied solemnly, making her freeze. "My toad sages were in battle with me. They remember and told me that I had to fight both you and Orochimaru to try and protect that scroll, before we had to go through a life and death battle with that demon." He chewed on his lips. "They don't have the whole story however. They even thought that Orochimaru died."

It was then that she remembered what Katsuyu had said to her, during the invasion of Uzushiogakure.

 _Katsuyu's eyestalks wiggled. "Is it related to you helping Lord Orochimaru against Master Jiraiya's protest, my lady?"_

 _Tsunade blinked. "What?"_

 _"You know, when you summoned me to keep guard over Master Jiraiya." Katsuyu then curled in on herself in shame, and the two other clones copied her. "But I failed you, mistress. I'm so sorry."_

Now she understood what her slug summon meant and she knew... that Jiraiya was telling the truth. She dragged him into an alleyway and said strickenly, "Jiraiya, you're not going to tell sensei are you?"

"Someone died because of him," Jiraiya fumed. "He needs to answer for what he's done."

Tsunade tugged on his arm, her throat constricting. "Please don't. Jiraiya I'm begging you, don't. Orochimaru has finally begun to heal. He's slowly learning to be truly warm to the village and learning to love." When Jiraiya didn't say anything, Tsunade's eyes welled up with tears and she cried, "He is finally happy."

"Sarutobi-sensei would never make this crime of his public," Jiraiya replied, his heart breaking at the sight of her crying before him. "It would ruin our alliance with Uzushiogakure. He will be jailed and punished in private."

"He will lose his chance entirely to become Hokage," Tsunade said thickly. "There will always be distrust turned against him from now on. Sarutobi-sensei is obligated to tell the council, and any chance Orochimaru has of getting promotions or recognition will be gone. But worst of all, he might lose his father and son relationship with Sarutobi-sensei. After losing his parents, he only has our teacher for any familial love." Her fingers dug into his arm and she felt her tears spill down her cheeks in hot waves. "It's all over and done with. Please, just let it go."

Jiraiya slowly pulled his arm out of her grasp. "It is justice, Tsunade."

"Don't you spew the word justice!" she screeched. "Orochimaru loves you like a brother. He'd do anything for you. If you did something wrong, he'd cover for you and protect you. Can you justify yourself in betraying him?"

"Tsunade," he said, his voice low and angry. "Your loyalty is admirable but you're caring for him in the wrong way. What you're doing is only encouraging him to walk down the wrong path. I don't want to do this either. It gnawed on me the whole way here. But I care about him and I believe that by punishing him and teaching him that he CAN'T have everything he wants, is the right thing to do for his own sake."

Tsunade hiccoughed and slowly crumbled to the ground. "The right thing... to do, is to put all the blame on me instead, Jiraiya."

"It's not your-"

She sobbed and shook her head. "I'm the one he listens to the most. IF anyone had the power to stop him, it would have been me. But from what Katsuyu said, I had a hand in helping him." Tears trailed down her cheeks and she wiped at her eyes with shaky hands. "He is an orphan. He is lonely and broken. He doesn't understand what's right and wrong. I was supposed to have told him no and tried to stop him." She squeezed her eyes shut and bowed over. "He doesn't know... he is innocent. Please blame me."

Jiraiya put a hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. "I... I will tell the truth. You will not escape punishment, but you will get the amount you deserve, for just wanting to look out for him. When Orochimaru is jailed, I will quit being a Shinobi, and wait till he's released. That is my own punishment for not being strong enough to stop you two."

Looking up at him, she pleaded, "I know that you're set on this. But can it at least be after our joint birthday?" She hiccoughed and wept, "You remember why we've decided to hold joint birthdays, haven't you? We didn't want to see Orochimaru celebrate his all alone, like he's done for years after his parent's deaths. It would break my heart if he had to celebrate it alone in jail this year, the year we all thought we're being promoted to Jonin."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and slowly nodded. Tiredly, he muttered, "Where did it all go wrong?"

* * *

Tsunade opened the door to Orochimaru's house and quietly stepped inside. As she had called him ahead of time to let him know that she was coming, he had kept it unlocked for her, just in case he was busy. Seeing him under the serene amber lights, fixing dinner at the table brought a lump to her throat. When will she ever get to experience something so simple but so wonderful with him again?

"That took awhile," Orochimaru commented, untying his pink number one housewife apron and hooking it on the oven door. Leaning against it, he smirked. "Did you purposefully time it so that when you got here, everything would be ready, Tsunade-hime?"

Forcing a smile on her face, she held up a grocery bag. "I bought an appeasement gift, Orochi. Green tea wafers!" Dropping the bag onto the counter, she walked over to him and hugged him, inhaling his scent of comforting green tea, lavender and heady cologne that she had bought for him.

He stroked her head and smiled. It felt so good to be able to be true to his feelings and allow himself to be touched, petted and cared for. He had forgotten what's it like once his parents died. Pulling away from her, he gestured to the meal. "The tomatoes were ripe so I picked them and whipped up roasted tomato soup, to go along with my newly invented recipe for pork ribs. Care to be my test subject tonight?"

"Yea, sure."

Orochimaru tilted his head questioningly. She was unusually docile tonight. He had expected a witty reply or even flirting. Perhaps she was tired? He began slicing into the ribs that were drizzled with a thick intoxicating sauce of honey, butter, and teriyaki. Stabbing a piece with a fork, he popped it into her open mouth as they sat down. "How is it? The sauce took a long time to simmer so I passed the time by reading. I might have overdone it." He looked down and sliced himself a piece, swallowing it whole. One of the sweetest thing she had done for him was telling him that when they were alone, she wanted him to eat without chewing. It was a way of telling him she accepted him and adored him for being who he was, and that touched him immensely. Licking his lips, he sighed. "Overdone. Alittle too much salt as well."

But to her, this dish was simply divine as she could literally taste the effort and feelings he put in for her. Tsunade breathed in deeply, gazing into the molten golden eyes that had captured her attention the first time she saw them. She had to do her best, and let him enjoy these last little moments of happiness as much as possible before Jiraiya told their teacher the truth. It was the least she could do for him. "Really? I find it quite tasty, just like how I think you are tasty, Orochimaru." She moved to sit on his lap, bringing a pretty pink blush to his cheeks.

"Tsunade," he gulped, as she leaned over him.

"Can I stay the night?"

He thought his heart just imploded in on itself. That, or he was suffering from high blood pressure. "I-It's not appropriate. I'm afraid not, Tsuna-" He shut up when she kissed him, her hand going to the back of his head to tangle his long hair. This was not good, thought Orochimaru as sensibility flew out the window and he instinctively returned the kiss. Everything became so much worse when she wiggled on his lap, trying to make herself comfortable. He wanted to take it slow but slow simply doesn't work with a raging passionate fiery woman. But even so, as the man, no especially as the man, he has to be responsible. Breaking the kiss, he panted, "Tsunade no, just no."

She pouted at him. "It is so wrong for me to want to be with you more? And we're both seventeen. Sex is a perfectly normal desire."

"So when you asked if you can stay over, you really were suggesting that we sleep together?" squawked Orochimaru, sounding like someone just hammered in his finger.

Tsunade crossed her arms as she continued sitting on his lap. "I hope you realize that I'm currently the most desirable female in the village. I wasn't suggesting it but I wouldn't mind it. Haven't you been researching on physical intimacy anyways?"

He gave her a blank look. "What?"

"Y'know, reading erotic literature."

The stare grew more intense. "What?"

Fine, if he was too embarrassed to admit it, she'll just drop it, Tsunae thought with a wry smile as she ruffled his hair. "Never mind. But be honest, haven't you thought of sleeping with me?"

He sighed and said in a lecturing voice, "Forgive me but I've never thought about having a relationship in the first place until you confessed to me. Sex was one of the very last thing on my to do list in fact-"

"What was the first?"

"Knowledge and power," he answered without batting an eyelash. "Tsunade, if I cared about sex, I'd just take up Jiraiya's offer to take me to the red light district when I'm of legal age to find a hooker." He froze when she slammed both hands down on the arms of his dining chair and glowered at him.

"If you go there, I'd personally neutered you!"

"Then we wouldn't be able to have sex now would we?"

"Orochimaru, I wanted you for your heart, not for your... your anaconda!"

Orochimaru burst out laughing at the innuendo, his rich throaty tones warming the house. "Then we've come to the same conclusion, haven't we? I am actually a very simple man when it comes to relationship. Just eating a hot meal with you, is enough to make me happy for the day."

Tsunade gave him a wry smile as she looked at the dinner table. Romantic candles, matching place mats and well prepared garnished meals... In a way, she delighted that ever since they got together, he was more open about his feelings and has become so charming. She had always known that he was a very thoughtful young man. Even when it came to visiting his parent's graves, he brought flowers that represented how he currently felt. He believed in shinobis having to lock away their emotions to be strong, but to be true to those he loved, he expressed it through his flowers for his mother and father. Now that he admitted to caring for her, he was trying to be romantic and sensitive to her wants and needs. The genjutsu he performed on their date, was still fresh in her head and she found herself caressing his cheek affectionately. "I... I know you've done alot by accepting this relationship. I know that you're learning and taking it slow, one step at a time. But I just want to cuddle up with you tonight and tomorrow. That's all."

He frowned slightly, unable to help thinking that there seemed to be something wrong with her. "Is something upsetting you, Tsunade?"

She shook her head and said thickly, "I just want to be close to you."

Rubbing her back, he said, "I understand but I don't want people to talk. I can't let your reputation be ruined."

She sighed. He was unbearably shy and she could understand not wanting to publicize their new relationship. Also, the fact that he was clanless, poor, and indebted to the village for having fed and taken care of him, while she was the Senju heiress, would bring about huge disapproval and gossip. He wanted to rise up in rank, reputation, status and earn lots of money so that no one would frown on their relationship. Last but not least, he believed that the more he contributed to the village, he'd be more accepted and the more people would congratulate them in being together, instead of saying things like 'The princess with that freak?' or more crueler things. Her heart went out to him for thinking ahead for her sake. He was so hardworking and now that he was trying to open his heart to the village because of her, she found herself loving him more each and every day. Touching forehead with him, she gave him a pretty smile. "You know you matter much more to me than reputation."

Pondering about the matter, and the strange way she was acting, he reluctantly gave in. "Eat dinner with me and then go home. Let your brother or someone know that you're coming here to do research with me. We've worked on enough projects together that no one will suspect if you're open about it."

"Oki," she chirped happily.

He tweaked her nose. "You'd better not be bringing anything like revealing lingerie to tempt me."

Tilting her head, she batted her eyelashes at him. "That means there is a chance that I can tempt you, isn't there?"

He pushed her off him and wagged a finger at her. "A fair warning. If you bring sexy lingerie, I will go out the next day to buy you a slug onesie."

She stuck her tongue out at him and sashayed over to her chair, walking in a manner that would drag anyone's attention to her curvy hips. "Orochimaru, you do realize that I look sexy in everything I wear. Even a slug onesie."

Sipping his tea, he smirked. "No worries, Tsunade-hime. If I can find obscure techniques that have been lost for decades, I can certainly dress you up in the most untempting outfits imaginable."

Despite the light conversation afterward as they ate, something nagged him at the back of his mind. He knew her best, and he felt that something seemed wrong with her. She was a strong and vibrant woman. The only things that could ever fluster or make her sad, would be related to those she loved. Nawaki was doing excellently in the Academy and her parents just went on vacation two weeks ago. Her grandmother was in fine spirits and had been very pleased to hear that he had taken her advice at Uzushio and were happy that he and Tsunade were together. At the moment, she was the only one who knew they were together.

Mulling over the matter abit more, Orochimaru's frown deepened. If her family was fine, then the only other people she'd worry over was him, Jiraiya and their teacher. Their teacher was perfectly fine, and Jiraiya should be back in Konoha within the week. The only one remaining... was him. But he was in good health, and he was quite sure he didn't do anything wrong to upset her. Granted, he was still new to this relationship thing and after being back home for so long, he sometimes neglected her for his work. Sarutobi-sensei had been so impressed that he had helped Uzushio with the invention of their barrier technique, that he had asked him to make one up for their own village, built up from scratch. Maybe she was acting weird since she really did just missed him. They hadn't seen each other for nearly a week, as she was also tied up with some medical work at the hospital.

"You seem distracted, Orochi."

It was then that he noticed that he had completely cleaned his plate without even noticing. Quickly coming up with an excuse, he said, "Considering the fact that I don't have to chew, of course I'd eat faster. Now hurry up hime, so we can go to bed."

Tsunade felt a strange sort of thrill run up her spine at the words 'so we can go to bed', and felt her stomach flip flop when she saw the slight blush and smile he wore. Half a year ago, she wouldn't have believed that something like this could happen. Despite the short time they have left, she was determined to spend it by making him as happy as possible, and try to show him how much she loved him.

* * *

One hour later...

Tsunade knocked on the door lightly, holding a large blue bag of sleepover necessities. When Orochimaru opened it, all the blood rushed to her head and her eyes widened. Wearing a silky midnight blue night robe that showed off a portion of alabaster toned abs, along with long silk pants, he looked divine. His obsidian hair matched perfectly with the color of the robe and she noticed how long and lacy his dark eyelashes was since the white of his skin contrasted with everything else. Damn it all, she should have totally brought sexy lingerie. All she brought was pink pajamas with cute pigs on them. She blurted out, "What the fuck is this?"

He blinked. "Habotai silk. Something wrong with it?"

Something wrong with it? Was he kidding her? She wanted to get naked on it. Holding her bag, she grouched at him as she entered the dark house. "Telling me not to bring something tempting, and you're wearing this?!"

Orochimaru looked at his long sleeves and pants, before adjusting the tied robe. "How is this tempting?" When she pointed at his chest, he said, "It's showing as much skin as a V-neck shirt."

"I know you're not wearing anything underneath, that's why it's tempting."

He smirked and pulled his robe closer to him. He actually preferred to sleep shirtless but with her here, he supposed that it wouldn't be a good idea. Taking her hand, he began leading her to the living room instead of his bedroom. "I prepared a little something that might make you feel abit better. You looked rather sad today." He gave her a small smile. "I admit, I have been alittle neglectful of you. If that upsets you, then I'm sorry."

A lump formed in her throat at the words. "It's not that, Orochimaru." She hugged him and buried her face into his chest, her heart aching at what was to come. Forcing herself to smile, she said, "But it's good that you're going out of your way for me. What's the surprise?"

He stared at her for a moment, doubt written across his face, before standing aside to let her see. The fireplace that he installed just the year before (it was one of the newer pieces of technology in Konoha and as he hated the cold, he allowed himself to splurged on it) was crackling with life and light. He had moved the living room table to set up two puffy white futons right beside each other, with a large comfortable white blanket on top. His three living room sofas remained in place however and formed somewhat of a circle around the futons. His mother's instruments were hung artistically on the walls and on a side table that rested up against the coffee and cream wall. On top of the fireplace were some potted flower and a mini cactus that he had brought back with him from one of his trip to the Sand.

Tsunade smiled as she stood there in the dark room with him, the only source of light being that of the fireplace. "Well, isn't this romantic?" She thought she was just going to sleep in his small bedroom but instead, he had prepared this for her.

"That's not everything," he said with a grin. Going to the middle of the room and picking up a pillow, he handed it over to her. "Smell it."

Walking over, she gingerly took it and sniffed. She gasped as she inhaled the scent of sweet vanilla and fragrant lavender. "This... this smell amazing!"

Orochimaru chuckled and nodded. "Lavender is marvelous for quelling anxiety and promoting relaxation of the body. Same thing for vanilla. I've used them to mix in my shampoo sometimes when I'm stressed. Tonight, I used some of the oil to rub onto the pillows that I've washed and prepared for you. You seemed like you need it."

Tsunade hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. "I... I'm just sick of my terrible schedule at the hospital. Thank you, Orochi." She pecked him on the cheek and handed him the pillow. "I'm going to go change and then we'll go to sleep. I have a pretty early morning shift tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Orochimaru said. "I need to make a visit to procure some lab notes at the hospital anyways."

She shook her head and said, "It's an early 6am shift so I'd rather you sleep in. But I have an hour lunch break. I'll pick up your notes and bring it to you? Then we can eat together too."

"It's my day off so come over and I'll make lunch." When she nodded and left to go change, he sat down on his futon and stared at the dancing flames of his fireplace. No doubt about it, there was definitely something serious going on. His intuition was sharp and it had never failed him before.

Sitting there and mulling over the situation for another ten minutes, he finally tore his gaze from the fire to look at her as she came back to him, her hair let down and in cute pink pajamas, decorated with baby pigs. His mind turning away from his worries, he began to feel alittle shy as she leaned against him, brushing out her long hair. For the first time, they were going to sleep side by side, alone... and in love with each other. Oh God... Grabbing a pillow, he inhaled deeply to calm himself.

"Orochi," she giggled. "You are so cute when you're flustered." She smiled and turned his chin. "You can neck me. I know you like to, Orochimaru."

"You're really picking up on my snake habits, haven't you?" Pushing his nose against her neck, he reveled in the touch as he caressed her, before licking at the soft skin, hearing her moan in approval. He liked to do this not out of lust or anything, but mere comfort. Snakes liked to be near warmth, and a human's body temperature was just perfect. Also, his tongue, able to both taste and smell, was his most sensitive sensor. By licking her, he could tell her moods at times. Right now, he could taste fear.

Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, he said quietly, "Tsunade... tell me the truth. What is bothering you? Is something wrong with Nawaki? Your family?"

She swallowed and laughed, "You silly snake, where'd that come from? Everything is fine." Patting his cheek, she laid down and waited for him to do the same. When he did so, she took in a deep breath, smelling the lavender and vanilla. Rolling over and into his chest, she felt him hug her and she relaxed, listening to the crackling of the fire and his slow breaths.

This was perfect. The warm room, dancing shadows cast by amber light, laying in the arms of your love and surrounded by the smell of delicate lavender and vanilla. The futon was so soft and puffy too. She pressed herself closer to him, reveling in the solid body against her. Her hand that was behind his back delighted in the silky feel of his hair and robe. If Orochimaru wasn't a Shinobi, she would have loved to see him grow his hair to his ankles. Like his mother, she loved his hair. It never got tangled and it was always so perfect.

Perhaps it was the effect of the lavender and vanilla, but she felt utterly at peace. Kissing his neck, she sighed sweetly and whispered, "I wish morning never comes."

"Then let us dream of an eternal night together," he replied huskily, holding her tight.

After awhile, he could feel her falling asleep as her body relaxed. Even with the scent of vanilla and lavender, he could tell she was restless. Slowly sitting up, ignoring her slight protest at the loss of warmth, he looked at the tattoo on his left arm for a moment before turning his eyes to the venomous black snake that was waiting patiently for him in a corner. Beckoning the serpent over, he crooned, "This better be important, my pet. You're disturbing an intimate moment." The snake that was as thick as forearms, flicked it's tongue a few times to try and gage his mood. Finally, it slithered up his arm to reach his ears. As he listened, his pupils dilated to thin slits.

"You and your sisters can all hear my Kusanagi's return. That means Jiraiya is back." He looked down at the sleeping beauty and thought back on her sorrowful demeanor before his eyes narrowed, guessing the reason for what was bothering her.

Standing up with the snake on his shoulder, he left the warm living room to go to his bedroom. Sliding the Shoji door open, he entered and went over to his bookcase. Digging for the back, he pulled out the forbidden scroll from Uzushiogakure and the journal where he had recorded the mission in its entirety. Not only did he have Manda keep the items safe for him when his memories were erased, he had written down a note of instruction and given it to another one of his pets to give him when he returned to his house, telling his future self to summon Manda immediately when he was safe and back in Konoha. He knew that both Tsunade's Katsuyu and Jiraiya's toads would be able to tell them snippets of the mission. Tsunade loved him, she would have openly talked to him. Jiraiya on the other hand...

"Sssssss."

He stroked his snake on the head with a pale finger. "Thank you for coming to tell me, pet." The snake hissed happily under his touch. He had always had an affinity for snakes and they, in turn, adored him. Only Manda was an exception, only obeying because he bribed him with food. Letting his snake slither off, he slowly swallowed the scroll and journal with a gulp. He stood there and absentmindedly played with one of his earrings for a minute, running over his thoughts.

"Orochimaru."

He tilted his head to see Tsunade opening the Shoji door, looking for him. Coming over to her side, he stared down at her, sensing her anxiousness. He cupped her cheek and said, "My love..." Her eyes widened at the bold term of endearment.

"Orochimaru?"

Kissing her on the forehead, he smiled. "You look positively frightened. What's the matter?"

"I..." She took his hands in hers and said quietly, "I was just afraid that something happened to you. I'm just being silly." For a moment, she almost thought that Jiraiya had broken their agreement and that Orochimaru had been taken from her.

A low laugh rumbled in his throat and he took her hand to lead her back to bed. "I have a little belief about something. If you fear something, a solution is to become even more frightening than it." Licking his lips with his long tongue, he cast her a sideways glance. "Do no worry, Tsunade-hime. Nothing in this world is strong enough to take me away from you." His eyes shimmered ominously. "Fools who try to play with snakes, will face a most agonizing punishment."

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Sorry for the late chapter guys! But I have a good reason XD I was working on the Orotsu pic and it's finally finished! You can check it out on my DeviantArt. It's kind of a future outing for them ;D

-What tricks does Orochimaru have to get out of this one? Stay tune.

-I'm being kinda slow but I'm having a ton of fun writing Orotsu moments lol. Hehe, the Habotai silk moment.

d(￣◇￣)b First things first. We've now reached 70 favorites for this story. Seeing all the Orotsu fans warms muh fat dying heart. I'm so thankful for you all coming this far with me and I'm so very thankful. Greetings and appreciation to the newest readers who favorited: rstbm, Sonnarutohatake, LadyMajestic, jurilim17, Khoile, UndyingSavior, and Sienna246!

d(･∀･○) You're right, JigokuShoujosRevenge. Basically, it's abit of the idea of like... punishing a family member and keeping it private. But Orochi's crime definitely cannot go public, otherwise Uzushio might refuse to help Konoha completely.

( ´∀｀) I've tried my best to mix the date with equal amounts of fluff and humor, glad you liked it lumichan! And I'm glad you felt uncertain! I felt it myself while writing :D

(ᗒᗨᗕ) Hello again RushiAei! Funny that you mentioned I update so constantly and then I'm late! I'm so sorry friend! And I like romance as well, but I also like the dash of adventure or some simmering apprehension that goes along with it. Anyways, thanks for loving the last chapter! It's like my baby of this story. I agree, I feel abit bad for Jiraiya as well. I personally think Tsunade always had an inkling that Jiraiya really liked her, but her main problem with him was that he liked other women as well. She is unable to have faith that he'll love her and only her. I can agree with her. If it was me, I'd fear him cheating (he is pretty good looking). Also, she (99% of girls) would probably be very turned off by the whole peeking thing. Especially since she nearly killed him for it lol.

(＾▽＾) Hope you're having a fun time at school hxshigaki76 . And haha with thist story, if something is going really well, expect something ominous to happen. Or weird. Or hilarious. XD As for drawing Oro's parents, I don't think I will. There's something very nice about never showing them, and leaving it up to the fan's imaginations as to what they're like. I try to support my versions with information and try to back it up, but to physically draw them, I feel would limit their image somewhat.

ლ(･ω･*ლ) Cheerios Lord Creator! Ah no worries at all my friend. Life is busy! I'm just happy to hear from you again friend, and happy that you like the date chapter!

ლ(・ヮ・ლ) Thank you xxhebi-himexx! I love writing the more romantic talk and acts between the two too. Especially when it comes to their witty flirting. Reminds me abit of Yennefer and Geralt's banter from Witcher. Hehe, when you wrote 'admitted they're in love with each other', it made me feel kinda tingly. I feel like Orochimaru would feel the same, after being confused and uncertain with his basic emotions for so long.

(^ ω^ ) Hello BlackLady777! Teehee, I feel that with her spoiled princess attitude, she would indeed be a very jealous and possessive kind of woman. I don't think Oro minds though teehee. Especially since most people would rather shy away from him when they know he's kinda scary and ruthless, so he probably likes that of her. I will definitely come up with more witty flirting between the two. It gives me life. Yes! Having Orochimaru kind of having an idea of his feelings ever since that night at the library was invigorating, but to finally have him come to realize those strange sensations is on a whole different level. And yea, I mean the first time I saw Orochimaru, I definitely thought he was scary. When I saw Kisame, I was like... Shark man? Kakashi and Ibiki both kinda shat their pants when they saw Oro. Granted Ibiki was a kid but still lol. There were some touches of discrimination in the anime/manga but Kishi kinda dropped it, which was really unfortunate. Haku was seen as a monster for having a kekei genkai, proving that people have a irrational fear of lost powers (to Orochimaru, it would be kinjutsu). Kushina was bullied as a foreigner. And Jinchuuriki, although they were wanted for being powerful weapons, they were also feared for being who they are. I feel like that's a huge case for Orochi too. Thank you again for the Oro's stats my friend. It's what inspired and supported the use of crazy good genjutsu that Oro can do. I find it amusing that Jiraiya states he can't use genjutsu, even though he's a legendary ninja. And thanks for saying you like my cliff hangers/plots twists. I try to keep everyone and myself on their toes. Now I gotta write how Oro deals with this situation haha. He's so prepared, that's probably why he's still alive after being killed and sealed in an eternal illusion.

(๑•́ω•̀) I agree that I think Oro only seems to have eyes for her, ileangie23. She's the only woman he's ever shown respect to. I think he has very low considerations for her students, especially when he commented that Sakura could have died to Sasuke in that Sarada oneshot. She's revolutionised the medical field and invented two godly great techniques. Shizune followed Tsu for years and couldn't do the One Hundred Seal, and despite the fact that she took care of Tsu, Oro thinks of her as an annoyance and nodded to Kabuto getting rid of her. And Sakura could only copy her, but she never surpassed her. A huge flaw with Sakura is the fact that she just limits herself immensely, never seeking to grow stronger. That is why she'll never be on Naruto and Sasuke's level, as the two always push themselves to surpass their limits. Considering Kishi's complete failure to give girls any good development, it's the reason why I also liked Tsu alot. Although Granny Chiyo was also amazing lol. I feel like being around Tsu is going to give Orochimaru a heart attack sooner or later. Be it from embarrassment or happiness xD And yea, an important theme I wanted to portray with the two is that even if whatever they're doing together isn't perfect, real effort is made. Orochimaru is actually super hardworking and a perfectionist, so I feel like he would really give it his all once he's decided to be with her. And Tsu thinks he's reading erotic literature for the effort too bwahahaha. Yes! I With that kind of tongue, it'd be blasphemous if he wasn't good at kissing. I mean, look at that potential! Ahahahah! And yep, I totally noticed that all the girls associated with Oro were violent tomboys. I think that since he's grown up with Tsu, he admires her for being very intelligent and strong, and would find the more submissive girls boring or weak. He even finds Tayyua's attitude amusing. Last but not least, I also have a headcannon that the two would enjoy combing each other hair immensely. Maybe even go shopping together for hair products since they're so vain. Teehee.


	39. Deal with a Snake

Darlwings13: I misspelled Kakuzu into Kakazu omggggg. Thanks to xxhebi-himexx I'm fixing it XD

* * *

Without looking, Orochimaru threw his shurikens and lodged them all in the critical points on a wooden puppet that was hanging at their old training ground. The day was gorgeous, the rushing of the river loud and clear like bells and the wind was refreshing. All in all, he felt like he was on top of the world. With a graceful back flip, he stood on one of the post and slowly sat down when he saw the familiar head of spiky white hair heading his way. Wearing a thin smile, he said, "Jiraiya... it's been awhile. You're a week early."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked up at his friend. "How did you know about my return, Oro?"

"I have my ways."

Jiraiya tensed up, half wondering if Tsunade had told Orochimaru what he was planning to do. But to his surprise, Orochimaru asked, "Do you want to celebrate our joint birthday at the Chubby Chicken again this year? It's tomorrow after all."

"That's... all you called me out for?"

"What else did you think it was for?"

Jiraiya gestured to the empty training ground. "I thought it'd be something serious since this is kinda a private spot."

With a chuckle, Orochimaru leaped down to stand beside his friend. "It's my day off so I wanted to come and stretch my limbs. A frail body does nothing to help a brilliant mind, that's what Sarutobi-sensei says." He clasped his hands together behind his back and gazed out at the cerulean blue waters. "Remember the bell test? And the day you and I both met?"

A small smile crossed his lips as he looked in the same direction. "How could I forget?"

* * *

Six-year-old Jiraiya walked with a bounce to his feet, heading towards the training ground where he was expected to meet his new teammates and teacher. According to the letter the Academy sent him, he should be right on time. He was rather proud of this since he was usually not the most punctual kid around. Secretly, he was just eager to see who the female on his team was supposed to be. He hoped she was a cutie. After all, they were going to be together for like a decade. If she was ugly, his future love life would be a tad more difficult.

"Woah..." Jiraiya's eyes popped when he saw a young girl standing at the training ground, looking in the direction of the Hokage's monument. Her long midnight black hair was slowly dancing in the warm wind, which also rustled her white and purple outfit. Just from the backside, she was the prettiest girl he's ever seen. Serenely standing there, looking like some sweet damsel, he felt his heart give a loud thud.

He deftly licked his hand and began trying to smooth down his spiky white hair before running over to her. "Hello! My name is Jiraiya. If you're here, you must be on Team Hiruzen too!" Jiraiya grinned. "I have to say, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Do you wanna go out for lunch after the introduction and stuff?"

Orochimaru turned around and blinked his large golden eyes at the loud boy who had interrupted his thoughts. Briefly, he thought about Tsunade's insistence in 'love at first sight' whenever she would read her romance fairytale during break time at the Academy. He wondered if should ask her about the validity of 'annoyed at first sight'. Because this was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

"Oh!" Hiruzen Sarutobi leaped down and smiled kindly at the two. "Already bonding?" Jiraiya nodded rapidly while Orochimaru just dully blinked at their newly arrived teacher. Sarutobi said, "Nice to meet you both. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, as you probably already know from your letters. While we're waiting for the female of our team to arrive, let's get some sparring done to stretch the limbs." But when he noticed Jiraiya's confused look, he asked what was wrong.

Jiraiya pointed to Orochimaru. "But the girl of the team is already here."

Sarutobi laughed in good humor. He could understand why the white hair boy had mistaken the other for a female. The pale six-year-old was indeed very pretty and had rather effeminate features. "Jiraiya, this is Orochimaru. He's a boy, not a girl," Sarutobi explained, still smiling.

Jiraiya's jaws dropped. "Maru..." That was a common suffix in male names. Who he thought was the prettiest girl he's ever seen... was a boy?!

Sarutobi and Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya fainted from shock. "Well..." Sarutobi said slowly, grimacing at the unfortunate situation.

"Hmph." Orochimaru turned around to continue gazing off into the distant.

* * *

At the memory, Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh. "I thought you were the prettiest girl I've ever seen. To be completely honest, even though I've peeked on alot of women, I still think you're weirdly pretty." He eyed him and then formed a square with his fingers, mimicking a photographer. "Seriously, if you put on some make-up, wore a fancy kimono and geta shoes, raise your voice by a few pitch, I'd think you have a twin sister."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes before he turned to face him. "This place brings back alot of memories. I still remembered how you helped me and Tsunade get the bells."

At that, Jiraiya sheepishly ran his hand through his hair. "The giant fireball was kind of an accident. But at least I got to see that you were a softie on the inside. You got me food when I was tied to the post."

"I merely did not want to be in your debt."

With a shrug, Jiraiya replied, "You're still a softie."

"Hmph." Orochimaru paused before saying, "We've been together for many years now. Sarutobi-sensei said that for our birthday tomorrow, he will be announcing the disbandment of our team." His voice held a tinge of sorrow as he said, "From tomorrow onward, we won't be together as much anymore."

Jiraiya lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. We're the best team in the village. Even if we're disbanded, I'm sure sensei will put us together on missions still. Maybe not as much, but still alot."

"Will we always be together?" Orochimaru tilted his head at him. "We've always looked out for each other. That won't change, will it?"

Jiraiya stayed silent, thinking about what he was going to do after their birthday. The moment he tells their teacher what Orochimaru had done in Uzushiogakure... he feared that he might never forgive him. But at the same time, he would rather Orochimaru hate him and become a better person than let it slide and watch his friend continue his selfishness. Nonetheless, for someone who was so pessimistic and initially believed that every bond would one day end, Orochimaru had just literally asked if they could be together forever. He seemed so vulnerable at the moment as he stood there, that ridiculously beautiful long hair swaying in the wind and a hint of anxiousness on his pale sculpted face. Grasping his shoulder, Jiraiya said, "One thing that won't change, is that no matter what happens, I'll stick with you and endure everything with you."

Orochimaru blinked. "I'm not marrying you."

Jiraiya gagged and backed away from him. "Eww! Why would I marry a stick in the mud like you?!" But then he paused and blurted out, "Wait did you just make a joke?!"

"Hmph. Haven't I proven years ago that I wasn't boring?"

At the memory of the day he earned himself the title of The Village's Madness, Jiraiya scowled before returning to their earlier discussion. "Anyways, I think it'd be nice to celebrate again at the Chubby Chickens. I mean, we always have a good time and I came back alittle last minute anyways. Not much time to plan for something different."

"True," Orochimaru admitted. He crossed his arms and gazed at Jiraiya carefully before saying, "You're awfully pale. You were supposed to be back next week. Did you push yourself to return so that our joint birthday can be on time?"

"Yea," Jiraiya replied uneasily, hiding the fact that he only rushed home this fast to jail his best friend. "Hey stop looking at me like a worried momma bird. It's weird."

"It's not every day I see you come so close to death's door. I hope you'll learn from this. Testing Tsunade-hime is like baiting a lioness." He sighed. "I will be cooking lunch. Tsunade will be visiting during her lunch break so come on over and apologize to her, idiot."

Jiraiya laughed along nervously as he ran a hand through his spiky white hair, hoping he wouldn't let anything slip. After all, he wouldn't want Orochimaru to know that he had already ran into Tsunade earlier. The only way the situation could get worse is if Orochimaru not only hated him, but also Tsunade for not warning him when he gets arrested. If that happened, Orochimaru might just come to hate him, her, their teacher, and be alone all over again. "I... actually, I'll pass. I'm still alittle traumatized." He put his hands together in a praying fashion and said, "Can you ensure that she won't kill me as soon as she sees me? When you think it's safe, then tell me."

"Since I left you and rejoined her, I've told her to forgive you. After all, even though you started the fiasco, she went too far in maiming you. She's paid for half of the damage at the hot spring resort, instead of letting you pay it all. I think you should be safe enough." When Jiraiya just rapidly shook his head, looking frightened, he sighed. "Very well. I'll tell her that you've returned and make sure you won't die the instant she sees you."

"Thanks Oro. If I didn't know that you're a guy, I'd kiss you."

Orochimaru scowled. "I'll bite you."

"It was a joke you boring snake. And for god sake, the first time was an accident!"

* * *

Back home, Orochimaru sat in front of his fireplace, listening to the wind howling outside. November... such a dreary month in his opinion. The trees were in the process of being completely robbed of their beautiful orange, yellow and red leaves. Everything was dying and waiting for winter to come and settle over the land in an icy blanket of snow. In his warm and ambiently lit house, he leaned back in his rich earth brown colored sofa, looking down at his team photo.

His finger brushed against the faded photo, a small smile gracing his lips. How quickly time passes. It's been eleven years since they were put on the same team. They've braved missions, bad weather, Tsunade's terrible luck, Jiraiya's idiotic decisions and his own horrible personality did not help at times. He didn't believe in coddling, but sometimes, he had to admit that he did not make it easy for people to get to know him. Why exactly... did Jiraiya, his exact polar opposite, kept trying to be friends with him? He wanted an answer to that question before he makes his next move. On the inside, he didn't want to believe in the possibility that Jiraiya would rat him out. But if he did, then he was prepared for it. Nothing was going to get in the way of his dreams... not even that golden-hearted fool.

Knocking at the door jerked him away from his aimless thoughts and he got up to walk past his dining room and kitchen to open it.

"Hey Orochi!" Tsunade greeted him with a wide smile and she came in quickly.

He closed the door, shutting off the bright sunlight and said, "You're early."

"Yea, I-" She paused and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

His eyes widened and he ran for his kitchen. Pulling on some kitchen gloves, he pulled off the lid of the bubbling pot and coughed as steam and smoked escaped in great quantities. "Damn." He tossed the lid into the sink and huffed, staring at the brown lumpy mess of his sauce.

Peeking over his shoulder, Tsunade asked, "What's that?"

"Something that would probably give us cancer," he sighed, grabbing the heavy pot and putting it into the sink to soak. "My apologies hime, lunch is ruined."

"Orochi." She turned him around and cupped his face. "Everything alright?" She couldn't remember a single time when he'd mess up his cooking. He compared cooking to chemistry. If one didn't pay attention, hours of hard work could disappear in an instant. It was when she touched his skin that she noticed that he was cold. Rubbing his arms, she asked worriedly, "Are you sick?"

"Tsunade, Jiraiya is back." He lied, "I was just wondering how we should break the news of being together... to him. After all, he likes you."

"That's... it?"

"What else is there?"

She had to control herself from exhaling in relief. To her, though it was a worrying matter, it was much less serious than the case where Jiraiya would tell their teacher about what Orochimaru had done. Her stomach curled in on itself, remembering that he'd soon be taken from her. Holding his hands, she said, "I love you. That is the truth and I will not hide that from a member of our team, and our dearest friend. There is nothing to fear, I know he'll understand." When he stayed silent, she leaned up and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close to warm him up. He responded well and kissed her back, his long silky hair brushing her face and enveloping her in his scent of tea and lavender.

When they broke apart, he looked up at his clock and said, "We should eat soon. Your break isn't going to last forever."

"Actually, good news." She grinned up at him. "I got so fed up with my horrible scheduling at the hospital, I've just taken off the rest of the day by claiming that I was sick. Biwaka was so mad."

Orochimaru chuckled, thinking about Sarutobi-sensei's strict wife. "Let me guess, she sees you in perfect health and is flabbergasted that you just asked her for a sick day straight to her face."

"Hehe. She asked sick of what? I replied I was sick of work HA! She reprimanded me, called me irresponsible, said she was gonna tell my grandmother, blah blah," Tsunade said, still leaning against him. "But that will teach her to keep giving me 6am shifts. I'm not a morning person and I'll never be." In truth, she wanted to spend more time with him before he was gone. An angry middle-aged woman was not going to stand in her way.

Tweaking her nose, he replied, "Well then, I suppose you can be patient while I start over on our lunch."

"Pfft." Tsunade strolled over to his fridge and began digging through it. Finally, she stood up with a bottle of ketchup. "Boil some water and squirt this in. We can have tomato soup in seconds."

He stared at her for a whole ten seconds before he burst out laughing. "For someone who is trying to look for a way to extend his life, I can't believe I fell for someone whose cooking might just one day kill me."

She bonked him on the head with the ketchup bottle. "And the only one who knows 150 ways to bring a man back from the brink of death." She squealed when he picked her up in his arms and proceeded to strode to the living room, where the fireplace was cheerfully crackling away.

"I'm not in the mood to undergo 150 ways of being brought back to life because of a ketchup bottle today hime," he said with a smirk. "So sit still and look pretty in the background while I cook."

* * *

A few hours later... sunset.

After a tasty lunch of Tonjiru soup (rich miso soup with fried pork cutlets) and steaming white rice with grilled sweet eel on top, they had taken to studying in his living room. On his chocolate sofa, she yawned as she sat between Orochimaru's legs and rested her back against his solid chest, reading a book on antidotes to cure nerve paralysis. Orochimaru idly played with a lock of her hair as he read a book of his own, occasionally sipping his tea to keep himself alert. His back rested on the arm rest and he only occasionally shifted when he began to feel stiff as the time passed.

She enjoyed these simple and quiet afternoons like this, delighting in the fact that she could feel happy when they traded witty banters, and also when they were quiet and just close to each other. Even when she was young and they studied together for their tests at the Academy, he exuded a strange sort of calm over her. Others found his stillness and silence strange, but she found it fascinating. The way his molten gold eyes would drink in the knowledge and how he looked like a beautiful marble statue as he just sat there, taking in the life and world around him, trying to understand it. She was an energetic child, but she found beauty in the calm quiet approach he had to things around him. He studied the way the clouds moved, and she found herself marveling at the different shapes they could make. He studied the way the wind rustled the grasses, and she suddenly saw an ocean dyed in green. He studied the dripping of rain, and she could now hear the music of the skies.

Tsunade stretched and languidly looked up at him. "Orochimaru, I have a question."

"Something a Senju heiress cannot understand? Must be difficult," he replied, slowly moving his eyes away from his book.

"Why do you try so hard to understand the world?"

The question made his lips curled. "Tell me, hime. Why do we live with a huge wall around the village?"

"For protection." When he laughed at her, she fumed. "What? That's the point of a wall, isn't it?"

"It's built because we fear the world." He snapped his book shut and placed it aside. "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. We do not understand the world and so, we build a wall to protect ourselves. But all walls will eventually fall. To me, a more obvious solution is to learn everything there is about the world and be free instead." Orochimaru gave her a slightly sad smile."Alas, as the years pass, there is just loss and more loss. Mankind has done so much harm to everything out of fear. So many clans have gone extinct, so many powerful techniques lost. How can we ever be free and evolve if we lose our history and learnings? Now if someone gained knowledge of everything in the world... if they can obtain the truth of the world, would that not make them fit to lead? They would restore greatness, rule and put an end to all this misery."

"With knowledge only?" She didn't quite believe in that mindset. What about the heart? What about empathy and compassion? A ruler without those traits would only be a tyrant, no matter how powerful they may be.

Orochimaru scoffed. "What else is there? Knowledge is power, and power is salvation." Turning his golden eyes on her, he said, "Do you remember that man who was sent to assassinate your grandfather? Kakuzu from Takigakure?"

Tsunade said icily, "How could I not? My grandpa nearly died!"

Orochimaru slowly nodded. "Takigakure was a powerful village. Not as big as the other five main villages, but they've never been successfully invaded. As Konohagakure grew, they became frightened. No matter how kind and peaceful your grandfather was, they feared his wood release and their fear grew until they became paranoid. They sent Kakuzu out to assassinate your grandfather, hoping to then eliminate us with him gone. But Kakuzu failed and when he returned home, he was ridiculed, spat at, and looked down for his failure. They ignored the danger he put himself through for his village. In the end, despite the fact that they've fortified their defenses well from outsiders, the entire village burnt to the ground when Kakuzu rebelled." He snickered. "A tragic tale with a very simple lesson. Ignorance is the root of all evil. Their fear led to a very stupid decision and no one came to their aid during Kakazu's rampage, because that would mean making an enemy of Konoha."

"I can't believe it... but I actually feel alittle sorry for Kakuzu."

"Don't feel too sorry. I've heard he's become quite a rich bounty hunter. Our heads might be on his future hit list." He took another sip of tea before he flicked at her book cover. "Remember something, hime. You cannot make knowledge safe but fear is more dangerous than knowledge can ever be."

She turned over and laid her chest on top of his, blinking her large amber eyes at him, understanding more on why he had betrayed the mission to obtain that kinjutsu. Yes, it was wrong of him to betray the mission but if that kinjutsu could help protect their village or win a war, wouldn't the saving of hundreds of lives matter more than just that one person named Goro, who they don't even have any recollection of? Her grandfather's Edo Tensei, after all, used a countless number of living sacrifices to help them in the war.

"You look serious. What is it?" he asked as he twirled a silky lock of her hair between his slender fingers.

"I..."

All of a sudden, someone knocked loudly on his door and he blinked in puzzlement. Nudging Tsunade off him, he went over to answer it and he stiffened at the sight of two Anbu with fox masks standing before him. "Orochimaru, you're to come with us to see Lord Third immediately."

He narrowed his eyes while Tsunade gasped behind him. "For what?"

"We are under no obligations to discuss this with you. Now, let's go. Lord Hokage is waiting."

Tsunade put herself in front of him protectively. "Don't touch him!"

"Tsunade." He grabbed her hand. "I'll be fine. Perhaps it's just a misunderstanding of some sort."

She shook her head and hugged him tightly, not willing to let him go. Did Jiraiya lied to her and went ahead to tell their teacher?

"I have to go. I'll send you a message when I get back," he said as he discreetly kissed the side of her head.

She openly whimpered as he was pulled away from her, and forced to leave. Her hand snatched at thin air and she felt the windmill stop spinning as the wind left.

* * *

Jiraiya wondered why he returned back to their old training ground. The conversation with Orochimaru remained stuck in his head, and he found himself feeling more tortured as time dragged on. He has repeated to himself nearly a dozen times that what he was doing was right in an attempt to not let his heart be swayed. But he found himself considering more and more, a different path. To forcibly punished Orochimaru... would that actually make him regret what he had done? Would it not be better, if he could teach Orochimaru that what he had done was wrong, and let the man feel remorse and choose to atone for what he had done. After all, no one in this world was perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. All that matters is when you know you're wrong and want to change. He was still going to tell but maybe he could ask his teacher to have Orochimaru atone by working for free for the village or something. Maybe go to the temple for some deep meditation and reflection too?

"JIRAIYA!"

Seeing Tsunade charging at him from out of nowhere brought back his traumatized memories and he deftly turn to run for it. But he had forgotten that he was standing right in front of the posts and he smacked right into it. Before he could recover, Tsunade grabbed the collar of his shirt and cried, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T TELL SENSEI BEFORE OUR JOINT BIRTHDAY! HOW COULD YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

"Wha?" He shook his head rapidly. "I-I didn't. I didn't tell sensei."

"THEN WHY THE HELL WAS OROCHIMARU DRAGGED OFF TO SEE OUR TEACHER?!" Tsunade cried, fearful for what was happening to him.

"Look!" Jiraiya insisted. "I promised that I wouldn't say anything yet and I didn't! I swear it on my life."

"Then who did?!" She snapped tearfully, "Only the two of us knows!"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we should be with Orochimaru right now." He pulled her up and said, "The three of us are one. We need to be there with him."

She still didn't quite trust that he was telling the truth, but there was a genuinety in his words and face that she could not deny. That, and she wasn't going to stand by and let Orochimaru get punished alone anyways. She was also at fault, and she'd gladly accept her own punishment if it meant she could be there to support him. Wiping her eyes, she hiccoughed and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Hokage's office...

Orochimaru leaned back in his chair, utterly relaxed and composed, despite the circumstances that he was in. He barely looked over when the door opened and his teacher walked past him to sit down at his desk with the crystal ball. "Good evenings, sensei," he said silkily.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, feeling utterly confused and torn. "Tell me the truth. Did you really steal a kinjutsu from Uzushiogakure that you were supposed to destroy?"

"If I said no, would you believe me?" Orochimaru lifted his golden eyes up in a questioning manner.

Sarutobi replied, "I would. What parent... would not believe their child in such a situation?" He saw real sincere emotions flickered across his student's face, breaking his emotionless mask.

Bringing one leg up to rest upon the other, Orochimaru said, "I have one question first. Sensei... you who have learned and mastered every single technique in the village. Why have you never attempted to learn new techniques from other villages? You encourage research and learning, yet you've completely stopped yourself once you've mastered everything that Konoha has to offer."

Sarutobi folded his hands together, staring down at his crystal ball. "Knowledge can empower us but it can also destroy us. Fear it, or it will consume you."

He scoffed. "And it's this fear that stagnated you, sensei. You can be so much more powerful."

Shaking his head, the God of Shinobi replied, "I do not understand the land and the people that invented those techniques. Progress without caution will be the ruin of us all, Orochimaru."

"Ssssarutob-sensei, the Uchihas would take great offense at those words. After all, they take top spots for being copycats with their Sharingan. It's renowned throughout the world."

"They copy, they do not learn." Sarutobi made a vague gesture. "And that is what I'm talking about. If you copied someone's papers, you may pass, but you don't share their beliefs or actually understand anything. One day, you may even pay the price for it. The Uchihas... the stronger they grow, the worst their sight becomes. Some become blind. You, on the other hand, take the time to learn new techniques the right way. As you learn, your eyes are opened. As they copy, their eyes close shut.."

Orochimaru replied listlessly, "It still doesn't explain why you don't try to learn new techniques from other villages."

"Some techniques can cause your very heart to fail in a few years. Others can even make you go insane. You cannot steal and obtain what doesn't belong to you, and hope to escape unscathed. I am not willing to pay that price while I have a village to care for."

Darkened gold eyes flashed. "Well... it seems you have just judged me to be guilty then."

He looked at his student sorrowfully. "Orochi-"

"Orochimaru!"

Both him and Hiruzen Sarutobi turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade bursting through the doors. "Tsunade?"

The blonde kunoichi ran straight into his arms as he stood up in surprise. "Orochi," she said, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"My lord! They-"

Sarutobi waved off his guards and watched as Jiraiya moved over to the two. With the three of standing there like that, he suddenly felt incredibly old. They had grown up so fast and so close to each other. They were his greatest pride and yet here they were, with his own star pupil... possibly facing jail time. He said softly, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, why are you two here?"

"We both know that Orochimaru has done something wrong. We also knew what he did. Punish us together, sensei," said Jiraiya.

Orochimaru watched as both of his friends dropped to their knees before their teacher and he was stunned silent. He was never mad at Tsunade, even though he suspected that she already knew that Jiraiya was going to tell on him. She had little to no options about the matter. Other than killing Jiraiya, she was stuck and he wouldn't brand her a traitor if he himself couldn't suggest another way. He already suspected that she had stalled Jiraiya somehow and had wanted to give him some memorable memories before he was arrested. But he was immensely touched that she was willing to take punishment alongside him. Still, what surprised him the most was Jiraiya. He was utterly confused and annoyed at his unpredictability.

He jerked Tsunade back to her feet and hissed at the toad summoner. "Don't act all noble. Weren't you going to tell on me in the first place?" He knew what Jiraiya was going to ask and he replied, "We grew up together, idiot. You just have to sneeze and I'd know what you're up to."

"I only want what's best for you!" Jiraiya said angrily, also standing up. "You will never become a good person if you're allowed to get away with things. But I was going to stick to your stupid ass when you're jailed, visit you every day and quit being a Shinobi until you're released!"

"You're such an idiot! Stop doing unnecessary things to make my life and your life more difficult!" Orochimaru said in frustration. "How could you quit being a Shinobi? You're finally getting promoted to Jonin."

"Quit whining Oro! I'm giving up peeking to come visit your ass!"

"I don't need you to visit my ass!" He and Jiraiya both quieted down when the door opened to reveal Danzo Shimura.

"Oh how touching. But honestly, it's alittle sickening." Danzo walked in rudely and shot the two guards a withering look, making them visibly flinced. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and waved them away a second time before the door closed shut. Coming closer, Danzo said, "Hiruzen, there is no need to punish any of them, most of all, Orochimaru. He was only following my orders."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade gaped while Orochimaru kept his face neutral. "Explain yourself," Sarutobi said lowly.

"Uzushiogakure has been completely useless to us for years. During the first war, they twiddled their fingers and did nothing. We've suffered great casualty and lost both Lord First and our own teacher, Lord Second. I had a feeling that they wouldn't have agreed to help us in a potential upcoming second one when you sent your team to their lands. Therefore, I told Orochimaru to bring back something that would equal their might..."

Sarutobi stood up, rigid with anger. "You had absolutely no right. Especially when he is MY student."

Danzo shrugged off Sarutobi's protectiveness of his favorite. "He is still a ninja of the village and I also paid well for his service." He tapped on the ground and looked over at the pale one. "I offered to eliminate all of his debt to the village if he succeeded. He would be free to start saving money for his own future." Danzo added snidely, "For someone who claims to care so much for him, I obviously offered him more than you ever had, Hiruzen. It still surprised me that you never adopted him. If you had... perhaps he wouldn't have to struggle so much."

Sarutobi said in a deathly low voice, "You also threatened him, didn't you?"

"I broke no law. I just happen to know exactly which clans his parents came from. A clan that befriends demons, studies curses, masquerading their darkness with illusionary songs. Another that hides their serpentine nature with human skin. What will the village say once they know his heritage? Your favorite and rumored to be the future Hokage... a monster." Danzo strode over to the pale one but was instantly blocked by Jiraiya and Tsunade, the latter looking particularly like a ferocious lioness.

Sarutobi glared over at his old friend. "You do not have the right to broadcast my student's heritage."

"Oh but I do. I know why those two clans were wiped out. They were dangerous." Danzo glanced over at Orochimaru. "He could be a threat and the people deserve the truth."

"Right here and right now, I decree that you may not tell anyone of it. That is a direct order of the Hokage, understood?" Sarutobi asked as his chakra level rose up, cracking the ground, desk, and crystal ball.

Danzo shrugged. "As you wish, Hiruzen. But he failed the mission. He didn't bring back the kinjutsu. Therefore, he now owes me five years of service in Root, as per agreement."

Sarutobi felt his blood run cold. In the end, Danzo had won. He had gotten Orochimaru into Root, just like he had wanted years ago during his kid's Chunin exam.

"He still needs to grow up some more before I ask for my due. So rest easy for awhile." Danzo tapped on the ground again with his cane. "Have a good night, Hiruzen."

When the man left and the door closed shut, Jiraiya turned on his teacher. "Aren't you going to do anything? He threatened Orochimaru! And what the hell is Root?"

Sarutobi let out a long breath. "It is an organization led by Danzo. They are independent of my jurisdiction and allowed to use whatever method they deem necessary to protect Konoha. Some questionable, some outright illegal."

Jiraiya yelled. "You can't be serious in allowing something like that! That's so wrong!"

Orochimaru stepped forward and crossed his arms, casting Jiraiya a withering glance. "Not all battles can be won through diplomacy. Blood, lies and death are sometimes necessary."

"How can you defend that man and Root?! They threatened you," cried Jiraiya.

"I understand where they were coming from," Orochimaru answered simply. "It's true that Uzushiogakure has been completely useless to us. Other than Lady Mito, do you see any Uzumaki here? Have you ever heard of them helping us? We called for their aid in the first war and was declined. When we went there to ask for help, you saw their reluctance. It makes perfect sense to steal a powerful technique from them to help our people. Many of our shinobi go out to steal lost weapons and techniques all the time. Uzushiogakure just happens to give us hesitation, because they're 'allies'." Jiraiya fumed and just threw his hands up in exasperation, which made Orochimaru add, "The world is flawed. The imperfections and chaos are what creates the situations we're in. If the world was pure, Root would be unnecessary."

Turning on his pale friend, Jiraiya said angrily, "Why did you never tell me and Tsunade! We could have-"

"No." He looked at the woman he had fallen for, and the man he wanted to both hug and punch. "If I told you, I'd only worry the both of you. Danzo holds much power, and I had been cornered. I need the money and I needed to keep my heritage secret. There was no other option.."

Tsunade clutched at her necklace. "Orochimaru... what are we going to do? Must you really work under that man for five years?"

"I signed a contract," he said quietly. Not wanting to see her so upset, he added, "It's not like there aren't positives to the deal. I need the money. I can't even buy a laboratory of my own. How can I possibly afford to take care of a wife and child in the future?"

She knew he was referring to her and she wished she could tell him that she'd give up her spoiled princess lifestyle in an instant just to be with him. She didn't care at all that he had so little. The fact that he was already planning into the future touched her tremendously. The lifespan of a Shinobi wasn't long. Most died young. But she was still surprised that Orochimaru had given such thoughts about the matter at seventeen. His maturity never ceased to astonish her.

"Orochimaru." Sarutobi looked at his student sorrowfully. "When you're in Root, always know that I'll still look out for you. I will let Danzo know that if anything happens to you, I'd disband the organization immediately."

"Sensei..."

Jiraiya added jovially, "I'll check up on you every week. I won't let that man ruin all my years of hard work of molding you into someone great like me."

Orochimaru said dryly, "Thanks..." But then he said, "Do you really mean that though, especially since you were going to tell on me?"

"To be honest," Jiraiya said, "I've always believed that love is what encourages people to walk on the right path. If you wanted to do something wrong, I'd stop you but I'd always care about you. If you did do something wrong, I'd forgive you immediately if you were remorseful about it."

"And if I don't think that what I've done was wrong?" Orochimaru asked, quirking a slender eyebrow.

Jiraiya said simply, "I'd stick to your ass until it gets through to you."

"Would you not punish me?"

Jiraiya paused for a moment before saying, "I think the worst punishment is to be looked at with disappointment and anger by those you love. Don't you agree that being all alone is painful?"

Orochimaru crossed his arms and looked down at the floor, his curtain of hair hiding his expression. "You've always been such a simple man with simple truths... Don't change that, Jiraiya."

* * *

Later that night...

Orochimaru knew there had to be a price to pay for what he had done but this was nothing compared to the powerful scroll he had obtained, and Danzo did not lie about the fact that all of his debts would be erased. This was his trump card that he had been saving. He had gone to the man right after Tsunade left for her early morning shift, and told him of his predicament, hiding only the fact that he had succeeded in obtaining the kinjutsu. Of all the people in Konoha who would accept what he had done and had the power to help, it would be Danzo. He was indeed right, especially since the man had wanted him for his organization during the Chunin exams. He had grown so strong and was continually growing stronger, Danzo would not pass up the opportunity to have him work for him, even if it was only five years. To him, five years would have meant alot but now that he's gotten his hands on a hint to eternal youth and immortality, five years was nothing.

"So... who told my teacher?" Orochimaru asked, leaning against a tree in Konoha's forest.

Danzo replied, "My agents told me it was Akano Uchiha. He thought your two friends seemed suspicious and he used a mirror and his Sharingan to figure out what they were saying from a distance."

"He lip read them." Orochimaru smirked as he caught a passing blown leaf between the tips of his fingers. "You said you were interested in the Sharingan, correct?"

"And?"

Orochimaru crushed the leaf to dust, his eyes glowing with a sinister intent. "Although I've broken his arm and leg, his eyes are rumored to be quite good. I'm certain he'll prove to be a very successful specimen for experimentation in the future."

Danzo eyed the dark hearted Shinobi and said, "Why not now?"

"It just past midnight. Spilling blood on a birthday is a terribly unlucky thing to do." Straightening up, Orochimaru gracefully began to head back home. "I will get started when my five years of service begins. I believe you wanted to prepare yourself with having a serpent by your side anyways, sir. After all, being close to snakes puts you at risk of their poison." Orochimaru laughed darkly before he leaped into the shadows, his dreams and ambition safe once again.

* * *

 _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown._

 _-H.P Lovecraft_

* * *

Darkwings13:

-This chapters is the start to Orochimaru's future in working under Danzo, and reference back to when Danzo wanted him in Root during the Chunin exam. Also, a nod to Danzo's sharingan arm.

-Kakuzu really did turn all bad when his village, Takigakure spat on his efforts to assassinate Hashirama. The mission was exceedlinglyyyyyyyyy hard and dangerous. It's no wonder the dude believes now that only money is dependable.

-If it was Jiraiya who told, I would actually have Orochimaru laugh his victory in his face in a very cruel manner, while adding in that he was now with Tsunade (also in a douche/asshole way). But since it was Akano, and he was there to hear that Jiraiya would have quit being a Shinobi to look after him while he's jailed, Orochimaru isn't too mad of him. Inwardly, he thinks there was still a chance Jiraiya might have relented, which was why he arranged to meet at the training ground earlier, to nudge him.

ღවꇳවღ Teehee, I agree, I feel like people always underestimate Oro and then he comes back like a phoenix, xxhebi-himexx. Orochimaru is definitely, the smartest person in the Naruto universe in my opinion. No one holds as much knowledge as he does, and he always has plans for absolutely everything. Thanks for your kind compliment on the Orotsu romance my friend! Haha, I think their personality complement each other magnificently and I strive to portray it in character as possible. Writing witty banter gives me life especially.

(^◇^；) Pretty right about that, JigokuShoujosRevenge. Oro is probably going to get alot worse when he's in Root.

{*≧∀≦} Bwahahhaha, Oro thought the same thing, lumichan. At this rate, he's going to have permanent high blood pressure when he's around Tsu. But yea! With Oro being kinda new with this whole relationship, he wants to take it slow. Hehe, eventually, she's just going to have to just shove him again like when she declared her feelings to him. And I hope this ace of Oro was a good one, my friend. Let me know if you were surprised!

(=^_^=) Thank you hxshigaki76! I've actually started on their date picture now haha. And more Orotsu moments awaits. It's gonna be hilarious. And the song would be 'I'm Not Calling You a Liar' by Florence and the Machine. It talks about a painful/almost dysfunctional kind of love. But despite it all, there is real love in there that haunts her. The part 'Wraps itself around my tongue, as it softly speaks. Then it walks, then it walks with my legs' brings back that flashback where Tsu's words mirrored Oro exactly, word for word on her opinion of being Hokage. They have a ton of influence on each other and Tsunade knows this. Her youth technique, her regeneration technique, her ability to cure all poisons can all trace back to Oro. And despite knowing that he's 'a liar and a thief' in the song, she still holds him dear to her heart. Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya are faultless and good while Oro has his hands drenched in blood, and killed their own teacher. For her to put him in the same circle as the other three in her infinite tsukiyomi, requires sooooooooo much more love. I think she really does love him deeply, and he holds similar affections for her. He actually dressed up when he went to look for her xD

o(^▽^)o If you can admire and reproach him at the same time for getting away with it, then I've succeeded, ileangie23. That's sort of the mindset I have when a villain is introduced. The ones who are all blatant about what they're doing bores me. A good villain should wear a mask and fake their intentions, just like how a good lioness hunts by sneaking close. It gives me pleasure to write Oro smirking in the shadows, like he's enjoying some kind of inside joke. And yea Jiraiya is the youngest! With Tsu being the oldest, followed by Oro haha. And writing flustered Oro gives me life, but hey, at least he's witty with playful banter lol. I like that while Oro is stoic, Tsunade is incredibly bold. She really takes life by the horns and just charges forward while Oro takes more time to consider things. Haahahhaha, for sex machine, I really feel that should be pointed at Jiraiya. He'll hit on anything remotely pretty. Which still makes me laugh as to how he can still fall for Naruto's sexy jutsu lol. The erotic literature oh my god hahaha! It'll come back again to haunt Orochi. And yep, I read every feedback/review and greatly appreciate it all, because it really gives me good ideas for future chapters or even a conversation piece, like the red light district thing.

V(^ ▽^ ) I love the idea of self-sacrifice in relationships, BlackLady777, and I really try to emphasize the affections Tsu has for those she loves. The funny thing with this relationship though, is that Oro would actually be mad if she sacrificed herself. He was hurt deeply when his parents died, and he believes that the pain of loss is the worst thing in the world. So he really means it when he says he'd never die for her, he'd rather they live or die together. It's actually a different but still romantic perspective to me. And thank you! I like the idea of Orochi trying to looking after her and her needs. It's abit of a reference to when he has kids. I've always believed that Oro is a very family oriented guy. And with how he's good at herbalism, I added in vanilla and lavendar for the scented pillows. For the fireplace, I made a reference to how snakes don't like the cold. With the dinner, a reference to him having to take care of himself since he's an orphan, and he's good at chemistry. That's probably why it seems natural. Oh yea, Oro definitely needs abit more of a push to lean in the direction of sex. I laugh out loud that he's probably never even picked up a bikini magazine. And you're absolutely right! Tsunade holds the title of being the 'most beautiful kunoichi in the five nations'. But because her fiery temper and blunt mannerism, alot of guys are intimidated by her. Sort of like how Kabuto commented 'She's scary... and probably single'. Bwahhahahaha! And I'm happy you like the picture my friend!

(⌒∇⌒) Oh hellow new reader Mangamolly1991. I don't know if you'll see this, but I am grateful for your kind words.


	40. Team Hiruzen Disbands

Evening...

Ahhh... the Chubby Chicken. Orochimaru could still remember the first time they had come here. A quirky smile flitted across his face as he stood outside, looking up at the family oriented restaurant with the logo of a... chubby chicken with big googly eyes, surrounded by round chicks with the same googly eyes. They looked so happy. He supposed the logo was quite good in attracting people to the restaurant, especially kids. But still, the logic was rather funny since the chickens basically looked happy to be stuffed and served on a dish.

"I miss this place," gushed Tsunade as she beamed up at the sign with him, drooling at the delicious chicken breasts that waited for her inside.

Jiraiya punched his chest in a very proud manner. "Remember, I was the one that led us all to this fine establishment."

Orochimaru pointed out, "To be more precise, it was the chicken."

* * *

Flashback...

"Oh my god!" Ten-year-old Jiraiya gasped as he noticed a chicken staring at him from under the legs of a cart displaying a variety of fruits for sale. It LOOKED exactly like the one he had rescued years earlier. It was the second mission of his life, and they were assigned to grocery shop for some lady who had broken her leg. Out in the open night market, Orochimaru went off to the fish section, Tsunade was supposed to buy fruits and he was handed the job of getting meat. While shopping, he had noticed a chubby chicken being plucked out of its basket and laid down on the chopping board to be beheaded. He was supposed to get some chicken breasts so he headed on over. But when he came closer, he noticed that it had the googliest eyes he's ever seen and with those eyes, it had looked at him, pleading for him to save it. He wasn't sure why, but he just followed the feeling in his gut. "Oh my god that's a huge mosquito!"

"Huh?"

"Hiya!" He hit the butcher in the face with his grocery bag and the chicken flapped its wings and set off at a rapid pace for freedom, weaving through people's legs with extreme accuracy. He ran after it, almost accidentally pushing Orochimaru headfirst into a fish bucket as he tried to catch it and hide it away safely while the butcher waved his knife in the air behind him.

Jiraiya shook his head to pull himself away from the memories. Cautiously, he made his way over to the chicken and bent down to talk to it while the fruit lady was busy helping customers. "Hey... umm, are you like, the descendant of a chicken I rescued years ago?"

"Cluck." The chicken made some chicken noises at him before it flapped its wings and beckoned for him to follow it. At least that was what he thought it was telling him to do.

Half an hour later...

Orochimaru walked around the street market with a grocery bag, wondering what he should make for dinner tonight. Chicken curry with herbs on soft white rice, or oil drizzled salmon yakisoba? All of a sudden, he came upon a strange sight. Jiraiya was carrying an incredibly chubby chicken in his arms and seemed to be talking to it. Strange enough, it sort of looked familiar. There was something about the eyes...

"Oh. Hey Oro!" He ran over and held up his chicken, presenting it like some kind of trophy. "Check it out!"

"That chicken is abit fatter than usual and has googly eyes. What about it?"

Jiraiya sighed. "As usual, you're so boring. But come with me! I think the chicken is going to lead me somewhere special."

Next thing he knows, Tsunade will have a pet pig, he thought with a roll of his eyes. "No thanks. I have better things to do with my time than follow a chicken with you, idiot." Turning on his heel, he made to walk off but all of a sudden, the chicken clucked and lunged out of Jiraiya's arms to peck his head, making him stumble and fall to the ground. Scrambling to his feet with scratched hands, he hissed as the chicken ran off. "I'll be making chicken curry tonight!"

"Oro no! It's special don't kill it!" Jiraiya shouted as he chased after his friend and the squawking bird.

Fifteen minutes later...

Tsunade nibbled on an ice cream cone as she walked down the streets. What a boring day, she thought. First she was dragged to the temple for prayers that took up half the day, and now she can't find Jiraiya and Orochimaru to play with her. Maybe she should just go gambling. She was 'blessed' by the monks just an hour ago after all. It'd be a good idea to use that luck before it evaporates or something.

"Tsunade! Catch!"

She turned around and dropped her ice cream when a chicken soared through the air and right into her arms. She stared when she saw Orochimaru and Jiraiya running towards her. "What's going on!? And what's with the chicken!?" Looking down at it, she gasped. "Holy crap! It has the googliest eyes I've ever seen!"

"See!" Jiraiya said proudly. "Told you it was special, Oro!"

"It'll make special chicken curry, that's what!"

She hugged the squawking chicken as the two boys caught up to her. "Ok, tell me what the heck is going on." It took about five minutes before she understood that Jiraiya wanted to follow the chicken, Orochimaru wanted to cook it and she... well she quite frankly, didn't really want to see such a weirdly cute thing die. She had plenty of time to kill anyways, might as well tag along and see where this was all going to lead. If it led nowhere, she could just laugh at Jiraiya later. Orochimaru eventually relented, only because there was a possibility that it might lead them to its nest where there could be eggs for him to cook instead.

As they walked, she reached out and began healing her friend's hands. "I still can't believe a chicken caught the great Orochi off guard," she said with a giggle.

"Hmph." He did take notice, however, that she was doing very well with learning medical ninjutsu, evidenced by his perfectly healed hands.

Five minutes later...

The three kids looked at the bright kid friendly restaurant called the Chubby Chicken. It was a nice looking restaurant, with outdoor seating on a wooden patio, and the inside seemed quite warm and friendly. All of a sudden, Jiraiya burst into tears and held up the chicken. Tsunade and Orochimaru both stared at him and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I finally understand why it led us here," Jiraiya whispered. Randomly, a burst of sunbeam rained down exactly where he was standing.

"Huh?"

Jiraiya hugged the chicken. "As a descendant of the chicken I saved years ago, it must have come to lead us here to thank me... by showing me this!" He pointed to the sign that read 'Half price for kaarage (fried) chicken for today only'.

And that's how they came to learn about the Chubby Chicken. Also, when Jiraiya wasn't paying attention, Orochimaru killed the chicken and cooked it, bringing his team leftover dinner for the next day. The chicken curry he made was so good that Jiraiya bestowed on him the title of 'Number One Housewife', Tsunade became even more determined to marry him in the future, and Hiruzen Sarutobi accidentally offended his wife by declining her lovingly made bento box because he wanted to eat more of Orochimaru's chicken curry. Legend has it that she made him sleep on the couch for a whole week.

* * *

End of flashback...

The door to the Chubby Chicken opened and the three seventeen-year-olds walked in, with Jiraiya in the front. "Hello! Table for three-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEAM HIRUZEN!"

Their hearts stopped to see their teacher, Tsunade's family, Jiraiya's parents, and even Sakumo Hatake and his team. Inside the warm and brightly lit restaurant, the group was sitting at a large table, right in the center. Hanging over them was a chicken sculpture holding a blazing torch. It highlighted all of the food that had already been ordered, along with a big cake in the center, on a chicken shaped place mat. The place was chicken themed so there was alot of artwork on chickens, and chicken decor like chicken shaped salt shakers. Curtained high windows also let in plenty of moonlight, adding more atmosphere to the toasty air, as people chatterer cheerfully and the waiters bustled around. Orochimaru slowly leaned over and whispered, "Did you invite them?"

"No, did you?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya said quietly, "Are you kidding? Why would I? I still remember the fiasco years ago-"

"Hurry up son! We're starving!" boomed Jiraiya's father, almost an exact copy of him but just in bigger form, more muscles, and a very bristly beard. His parents were both extremely tall and their wolfish white long hair had all been passed down to Jiraiya. They weren't ninjas and never really understood why their son had wanted to be one. Nonetheless, they supported his dreams while they just continued their business ventures. Jiraiya's mother clapped her hands together cheerfully, her huge boobs bouncing with the movement. "We've ordered all of your favorites. Hurry before the food gets cold, my sweet Bitsy-boo!"

"Same here sister!" Nawaki waved.

"I've got all of the egg dishes here for you as well, Orochimaru," Sarutobi said.

Oh god... it's already begun, Jiraiya thought as his face turned red as he walked across the wooden floor. Momo giggled as she sat between her teammates and he wished he could just melt into the floor. The three sat down in their seats of honor, staring down at the huge white cake that had a picture of a cute smiling purple snake, blue slug and red toad glazed on top. Fat sweet red and green icing lined around the edges of the cake and there was even sprinkles on it. It would have looked cute if they were eight but not when they were seventeen... and Manda would kill them all if he saw how happy he looked on that cake.

Tsunade's dad, an averagely built man with wavy brown hair and a kind face, rubbed his daughter's head and sniffed. "You've grown up so fast, pumpkin. Why, it only felt like a day ago when you were flat even! Now you're the prettiest girl in the village." He punched his chest firmly. "Don't worry princess. Daddy will just work harder to protect your virtue. Any boys that dares comes near you, I'll shoot him."

"What the hell dad." Tsunade buried her face into her hands and suppressed a groan while Orochimaru tried not to look guilty (he didn't really want to get shot on his birthday). Sitting near him, Lady Mito chuckled behind her long sleeved kimono.

Tsunade's mother smiled demurely and patted on her husband's arm. "Silly you. She's ready to get married in a few years and I look forward to having a granddaughter or grandniece." Patting her sunny hair that was tied into an elegant bun and wearing a blue kimono, she leaned forward and said, "Have you taken a look at the son of Lord Tsuchikage, the Third? How about the Raikage even? He's very strong and the alliance between our villages would be amazing."

Tsunade pouted. "Why would I want to marry someone I've never even met? And don't you want me to marry someone I actually like?"

Her mother looked surprised. "But darling, your grandmother married your grandfather in an arranged marriage and they're happy. So did I and your father. We would look only for the best man out there for you, princess."

"Maybe I'll be the one to break tradition," Tsunade said stubbornly. "Why can't I marry someone from the village?"

"Like me?" Jiraiya interrupted with a grin before Tsunade shoved a drumstick into his mouth and pushed his face out of the way.

Her mother wore a thoughtful expression and patted her cheeks. "I supposed that it would be alright, as long as it's someone whose respected and they're highly ranked. Better yet if they become the future Hokage after Lord Sarutobi. Oh, and hopefully they have the money to hire cooks, since you obviously can't, princess. Oh and he'll need to agree to have lots of children with you. At least two. We need to repopulate the Senju clan." Reaching over, she patted Nawaki on the head, who was oblivious to the entire conversation and eating chicken wings with Juro, Sakumo's friend who had grown even more muscled over the years but still keeping to his old trench-coat and headband outfit. "Nawaki, you'll need to do the same when finding a wife."

His mouth full of chicken, Nawaki said, "Huh?"

On the side, Orochimaru was quietly turning even redder at the thought of making babies and he accidentally drunk Sakumo's pop from being so distracted. Sakumo noticed and said sheepishly, "Orochimaru, so how have you been lately?"

"Good... but why are you and your team here anyways?" he replied, keeping his ears still trained on the conversation Tsunade was having with her mother. It had somehow moved on to having ten kids. Was she expecting Tsunade to pop out twins and triplets or something?

"Our team was actually just having dinner here when we spotted Lord Third, Tsunade and Jiraiya's family. One thing led to another and we just joined. So... happy birthday." Sakumo noticed that Orochimaru still wasn't giving him back his pop.

"I see." Orochimaru finished off the drink and began cutting into his omelet that was stuffed with sweet chicken filling and eggs. "Meeting you here reminds me actually. We haven't done some sword fighting in awhile. Let's arrange one soon before my skills gets rusty."

Jiraiya's mother heard and she said cheerfully, "I still remember that Chunin battle between you two. Your swordsmanship was fantastic!" Reaching over, she ruffled her son's spiky white hair. "Jiraiya, unfortunately, has no talent for the blade. Oh when my bitsy-boo tried to help me in the kitchen, he cut his finger with the bread knife somehow, and cried for hours!"

Jiraiya's face turned red and he groaned. "I was six!"

"Oh he's embarrassed," she laughed as she hugged her son, pushing his face into her huge boobs and making him turn even redder from embarrassment while his dad just roared with laughter.

Sarutobi chuckled and said, "Jiraiya is still a very fine Shinobi. Orochimaru actually, didn't start off very well when he tried to learn kenjutsu. His swings weren't very coordinated and he left himself open alot."

Orochimaru froze with his chopsticks hovered in midair, as he wondered if his teacher was going to say what he feared he was going to say.

Tsunade's dad leaned over and said, "But he's an incredibly talented swordsman now. How did you teach him, Lord Third?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "The basic foundation of fighting with a sword is footwork. I just took Orochimaru to dance class. It took like five classes before he would even shake his hips."

Orochimaru silently looked up at the ceiling, his face completely blank as the table went into an uproar and everyone asked for more details, with Tsunade eagerly at the forefront. Jiraiya on the hand was clutching at his stomach and howling in laughter, so much so that they were attracting the stares of the other people who were dining at the restaurant. "Did you learn how to twerk too, Oro? Is that how you got such a nice ass?"

"I will kill you at midnight," Orochimaru seethed through his teeth.

After some more minutes of embarrassing talks, they finally moved on to cutting the cake and blowing the candles. This was actually the first year, there was some issues in cutting the cake. "Get any closer to me and I'll kill you," Tsunade threatened Jiraiya as the three of them tried to hold the knife together to cut the cake, but her huge boobs was making it slightly difficult.

"I had that problem before," Jiraiya's mother commented with a laugh. She nudged her husband. "But we were cutting our wedding cake and didn't really mind."

Orochimaru sighed. After some more fiddling, they managed to sloppily cut the cake and began eating.

As they ate, presents were opened. Jiraiya opened his presents and gaped. "A new writing set... thanks mom, dad!" Next, he turned to Orochimaru's present, a neatly wrapped box with a purple bow on top. Inside was a bunch of hair products and Jiraiya popped open a bottle to sniff it. Every year, they did a circle where one person would give the other a present, and so on. Last year, he gave Orochimaru that joke housewife apron, Orochimaru gave Tsunade skin products, she gave him thick fuzzy frog slippers and a robe.

"If you regularly use it, it should be as silky as mine in no time," Orochimaru said, sipping a cup of tea to help with digestion. "It's a secret recipe I actually created."

"Thanks Oro, I've always wanted girly hair like yours," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, inwardly hiding the fact that it would probably improve his chances with girls if his hair wasn't spiky enough to poke people's eyes out. He then pushed his box towards Tsunade who gingerly opened it.

Pulling out a revealing piece of lingerie, her face turned red and she huffed as the people around their table gasped. It was lacy, it was sheer, it left very little to the imagination. "What the fuck is-" But then she stopped when she caught Orochimaru also staring at the piece of fabric. He seemed more curious than anything, but the important thing was that he had taken notice. Coughing, she tucked away the piece of lingerie and said curtly, "Thanks, Jiraiya. It looked expensive."

"What in the-"

Tsunade's mother put a hand on her husband's arm, knowing full well that Tsunade had repeatedly rejected Jiraiya's advances throughout the years, so there was nothing to worry about. She discreetly told her husband and he calmed down abit. Tsunade's grandmother chuckled and said, "Orochimaru, it's your turn dear."

Orochimaru nodded respectfully at her before taking Tsunade's present and opening it. Inside was a giant cookbook with more than five hundred recipes for eggs and if he didn't care about dignity, he would have hugged her and the book, before running home to try them out and probably gain ten pounds in the process.

"Here you three go," Sarutobi said with a smile as he pushed three large boxes towards them."It's my own special presents for you." The three opened it to find their new Jonin vests and new headbands. They were made of much finer quality than regular ones and the three of them eagerly put them on. Chuckling, Sarutobi said, "I now officially declare Team Hiruzen disbanded. There is nothing more I can teach you, whether it be techniques or simple friendship. I know in my heart, that you three will still carry on the team name in your hearts and still be close no matter how far missions and life may take you."

Orochimaru smiled as he lightly touched his green vest. He could tell his had extra padding inside to hold in heat, since his teacher knew that he disliked the cold. Looking at his team, he said, "The windmill will always remember when the wind spun it, no matter how far apart." He raised up his cup of tea. "Happy birthday and disbanding, everyone." Jiraiya and Tsunade followed after him, and then the rest followed suit.

* * *

"Come home before bedtime Bitsy-boo!" Jiraiya's mother said as she and her husband headed for home.

"You too princess," Tsunade's father said while her mother carried Nawaki, who had fallen asleep.

"Don't stay out too late Orochimaru," Sarutobi said as he squeezed his favorite's shoulder. "It's getting colder now."

Sakumo and his team grinned and waved good-bye as they headed off as well. "Happy birthday guys!"

With that, the three were left to their own devices for the next little while. Deciding to head for the park in their new vests, they arrived just as the moon hung high up in the sky, shining down on them. They sat themselves down a garden seat and gazed out at the clear lake where a few ducks swam around, and just enjoyed the companionship in silence for awhile until Jiraiya spoke up. "Hey Oro, remember this place? We had our first kiss here."

Orochimaru blanched and facepalmed. "Does it look like I want to be reminded of that."

Tsunade pouted, "You interrupted our date, pervy no brain."

Jiraiya scoffed and said, "If my secret technique, One Thousand Years of Death had landed, Orochimaru's ass wouldn't be anywhere near enough to go on a date with you."

"That's a stupid name for a technique." He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his seat, casting the jolly Shinobi a critical glance. "Jiraiya, now that I'm not going to be with you as much, you need to look out for yourself. Ok?"

Jiraiya grinned and leaned over to rest against his friend. "Number one housewife is acting all soft, it's making my heart all aflutter."

Orochimaru pushed him away and grouched, "No, I'm being serious. Out of the three of us here, you're the dumbest and kindest. You'd be the fool who would put his life in danger to save a damsel in distress-"

"Depends, is she hot?"

Tsunade cracked him over the head. "Just shut up for once, pervy no brain. I'm not going to be around as much to mend your bones." She huffed, "Orochi is right. Out of the three of us, you're the one who's most likely to get hurt."

Orochimaru said sternly, "You need to promise me that if there is EVER a situation where you know you're not going to win, or that you might die, you absolutely have to get out. I don't care if that means abandoning people who are depending on you; I don't care if that means you're leaving people to die." He pointed to himself. "I've had to experience the pain of losing those I loved. I don't want to go through it once again, understand?"

There was real genuine worry on the snake summoner's face, and Jiraiya could detect the undertone of anguish in his voice. He himself, couldn't imagine what it'd be like to see Orochimaru gone. At first, he didn't quite like him. He was cold, a smart-ass, arrogant, and worst of all, he held Tsunade's attention without even trying. But as time went by, he could see why Tsunade and Sarutobi was fascinated with him. Orochimaru was beautiful but in an almost tragic manner. Something that was born perfect and made perfect, but then dirtied and sullied by the grime of the world. Underneath that icy exterior, was a heart. Even if it was cracked and broken, it was still a beating heart. He fought, studied, and worked hard for his dreams. To him, Orochimaru was a true rival and a true friend. He was the reason for getting stronger, and the reason why he was determined in being a good person. He never forgot the promise to find peace for the world, so that his friend wouldn't have to be a snake anymore. He never wanted to see someone have to endure what Orochimaru had gone through. That was his dream, and he had Orochimaru to thank for it. Taking the pale hand in his, he squeezed. "If I die, who will teach you to be a man and have The Talk with you, Oro?" He laughed and turned to Tsunade. "Who would be your punching bag if I'm not there?"

"Jiraiya, you stupid perverted toad." Tsunade sniffed and leaned forward to hug him, which made him pull Orochimaru in as well.

"I can't lose either of you," Orochimaru said quietly. "You and Sarutobi-sensei are all I have left in this world." He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling away and facing Jiraiya. "I have something to tell you, Jiraiya. To me, you are like a brother and I will not keep you in the dark. I... and Tsunade are together."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes momentarily. "Together?"

"We are seeing each other... romantically." Orochimaru could feel his stomach bottom out as he met his friend's gaze, wondering how he was going to take it. The silence stretched on interminably, and he was starting to wonder if he had even said anything.

Suddenly, Jiraiya laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "You've beat me again! Arghhh! If only I didn't peek on her!"

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, slightly worried.

"Why do you both look so terrified?" Jiraiya put his arms around the two and smiled. "My princess and number one housewife is happy, right? As your friend, I'm happy too." A slightly sad look crossed his face as he murmured, "Truth be told, I always thought that you both look good together. You're both so smart and beautiful..." He shook his head and pulled them closer. "But don't relax just yet Oro. Until you're married to her, I still have a chance. S-so you better make her happy and love her with all your heart. You'd better not die either. If she's widowed, I'll take your place to care for her."

Orochimaru returned the smile and ruffled his unruly white hair before he whispered, "You're the only one I could entrust hime to, if anything happened to me." He took in a deep breath and admitted, "I'm glad I've finally told you. I was slightly worried but now, I know we'll always be together."

"Always snake-eyes," Jiraiya affirmed. "And remember what I said before? As long as the person I love is happy, I don't necessarily have to have them." He looked at Tsunade. "I love you... I always have and I am nothing but happy for you, right now. Don't you worry one bit, my legendary sucker."

"I love you idiots," Tsunade cried as she kissed the two of them on the cheeks, so glad that she was put on the same team with them, and so grateful for the years they got to spend together as Team Hiruzen.

Jiraiya laughed before letting them go. "When are you going to make your relationship public though?"

Orochimaru pressed his lips together. "I am... a rather private kind of person. I dislike the attention, especially for something like this. But not only that, I'm lower in status than her. Much much lower. She's from the esteemed Senju clan, a noble house and of high blood. Until I rake in more achievements, I want to keep this quiet." He clasped his hands together tiredly. "Thankfully, Danzo has removed my debts to the village. I can now start saving for my future, and to ask for her hand in marriage."

Tsunade smiled, feeling her heart thrum in her chest. "Hey Orochi, if we get married... you'll be absorbed into the Senju clan. Is that alright with you?" Usually, those within the clan married each other. The Hyuga clan had never once married their kids to other clans. To even let them marry someone who was clanless, was unthinkable, especially since their kids might not inherit the Byakugan. The logic was upheld strictly by the other noble clans, who wanted to preserve traditions or secrets that had been passed down throughout the ages. The lower clans didn't adhere to this rule as much, though it was still frowned upon due to the 'dilution' of blood. If there was marriages to be made outside of the clan, then the one who was considered lowered in rank, had to leave their clan and take on the clan name of their spouse. Some considered it shameful, while those who were clanless strived to catch the eyes of those who were in powerful clans for the chance at a better life. To be dating her, Tsunade knew that people would gossip and say that Orochimaru was just trying to join the renowned Senju clan. But if he could rise to the top, and become Hokage even, then he would be her equal in status and no one would frown at the social inequality anymore. He would still become a Senju since he had no clan, but it would be something trivial to him in terms of reputation.

Even Jiraiya who was rather bad at politics understood the implications of this relationship and it showed on his face. "Just because Oro doesn't have a clan and he's a poor orphan, he deserves to love just like anyone else."

"If I didn't love her or anyone from a noble clan, it'd be fine," he said solemnly. "But I do love her, and so I must simply play by the rules of their games. Marriage is after all, still considered a trade, a contract for the most part. Tsunade is very valuable to the village. If she was to marry someone like the Raikage, the alliance would be a huge power boost." He held out his hands. "What can I offer? I can't even pay for the fine silk she wears."

Tsunade slipped her hand into his and leaned into him quietly, trying to offer comfort. "I'd give it all up just to be with you."

"If I make you give it up, I don't believe I deserve you," he replied plainly.

Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms. "Come on, stop moping. We're Team Hiruzen, the best team in the village. Give or take a few years, and we'll become legends." He fist punched the air. "We'll be the most renowned, famous and hottest Shinobi in the five nations! We'll have everything we want! No one is gonna point at my perversion, Tsunade's addiction to gambling, or Oro's inability to smile without making babies cry and the fact that he's a poor orphan. We'll be on top of the world!"

Tsunade and Orochimaru both looked at each and smiled before they grabbed each other's hands, and the three of them raised it up together. "The world will know our names!" they vowed.

* * *

One year and a half later...

Orochimaru groaned and cracked his back as he closed the door to his house. He had been gone for three weeks on a long mission to the Country of Rice and was glad to be home. It was too late to eat and besides, he was tired and would rather sleep. He'll just wake up early to make a big breakfast to make up for it. But then he noticed light coming from the living room and he immediately tensed up, his hand swiftly going to his back pouch for a kunai. Stealthily, he moved into the living room and readied an offensive stance as he stepped foot inside. "You are bold to trespass-" His eyes bulged out to find Tsunade lounging on his sofa with one of his books, sipping a glass of warm milk while the fireplace crackled with warmth. But what rooted his feet to the spot and was making his temperature spike up to dangerous levels, was the fact that she was wearing the lacy white lingerie she got for their 17th joint birthday. A skimpy thong barely covered her lower nether regions and her breasts were practically popping out of the beautiful golden threaded top, with the bottom half being see-through fabric that showed a peek of her toned abs and belly button.

Slowly, she looked up with her pretty pink lips curved into a smile. "Welcome home, Orochi." Her hand moved up to pull off the hair band, releasing her burnished gold hair out in smooth waves. "How do I look-"

He whirled around to run off but then he slammed face first into the wall and fell backward, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared up at the ceiling in shock. This has got to be a dream. It has to be a dream. Kami-sama he has to be dreaming that a practically naked Tsunade was sitting in his living room. Maybe he's been inhaling too many chemicals in the laboratory. Or maybe he's just very tired and sleep deprived and was having hallucinations.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade's huge breasts appeared into his line of sight as she bent over to help him up. "Are you ok?"

Flustered beyond words, he pulled his hands away and said in a high-pitched voice, "What are you doing in my house and... and in this?!" He blindly gestured to her lingerie as he turned his back on her.

She leaned in to hug him from behind, making him stiffen up immediately at the gesture. Coyly, she said, "I thought it'd be nice to surprise you. What, don't you like it?"

He said hoarsely, "Th-this is too mu-much for me to handle." Like, couldn't she go slower and start with maybe short shorts, instead of full blown sexy nightwear? This was the equivalent of forcing his eyes open to stare straight at the sun.

She quickly beamed. "You're so cute when you're flustered." Coming to the front, she purposefully leaned forward and beamed, her breasts slightly jiggling. "Let's do it tonight. Make me a woman... make me your woman, Orochimaru."

Holy shit... Orochimaru's face went brick red and he backed into the wall as she pressed closer to him. Taking his hand, she gently placed it on top of her heart. "My heart is pounding too, Orochimaru. But I know that this is what my heart wants so I'm not afraid."

She might not be scared, but his knees were buckling. He couldn't even move his limbs properly as all of his blood was rushing down towards his snake. Staring with wide eyes, he watched as she made his hand slowly pull down her bra top. A bit of a squeal escaped from his lips and she looked at him with surprise. "What's wrong with you, Oro?"

He screamed when she spoke with Jiraiya's voice.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matter! Wake up snake-eyes!"

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his futon, his heart racing like a mad and his entire body covered in sweat. Jiraiya shook him slightly, as he sat beside him in their room at the inn. "You were thrashing around in your sleep man. And then you started screaming. Any louder and the other guests might complain."

"What time is it?" he asked breathily.

"Like eight in the morning?" He gestured to the weak rays of sunlight coming in through their window. "We can sleep for another two hours before we head out."

Wiping at his brows, Orochimaru just shook his head in reply. So it was just a dream... again. Goddammit, did his body suddenly decided that after years of suppression, it was going to flood him with hormones and urges all at once? Scientifically, this was the start of the best age when men and women were most fertile and likely to sire an offspring, but this was just getting ridiculous. However, he knew that it wasn't entirely his body that was at fault. Tsunade had been very patient with him but even she was reaching her limits. He was afraid that sooner or later, she literally would pull off something like the situation in his dream. After all, she had tried running her hand up his legs when they were having dinner at a freaking public restaurant. He spat his tea so far that it struck a lady in the face, three tables away.

Jiraiya held his friend's face with both hands and leaned in close. His eyes flickered down briefly and he said, "You look terrified, but at the same time, it seems that you've just had a wet dream-" Orochimaru growled and leaned forward to bite his nose, making him cry out and run away to nurse his red nose. "Are you crazy!"

"Pack up. I'm going to take my morning shower." Flinging aside the blankets, he headed for their bathroom. Once he was in the clean and very traditional bathroom, decorated with a big pot of bamboo in the corner, he locked the door shut. Turning his head towards the shower, he flung aside the herb green shower curtains and set the water to 'freezing cold'.

Outside the door, Jiraiya rapped his knuckles on it and hollered, "You know that if you have any questions, you can ask me! I can have The Talk with you!"

"I'M NOT HAVING THE TALK WITH YOU!"

"AT THIS RATE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE A VIRGIN!"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Anyone remember one of the early chapters where they had their first missions? It was chapter five when Jiraiya encountered the 'special' chicken. Again, I'm just amused that the Sannin's favorite food is related to chickens.

-Kurenai and Asuma's 'secretive' relationship sort of inspired me for Oro and Tsunade's relationship. Oro probably isn't the type to broadcast his private life to the world, and that's another reason why he doesn't quite want it public. Most ninjas (before Naruto's generation) remained single. Relationships was a rare thing for this career, probably because you didn't want the enemy to target those you cared about. Broadcasting it was also probably not a good idea either. Someone like Oro most likely has a bounty on his head, which is also probably why Mitsuki initially didn't tell anyone who his parents were.

-When Ino and Sai got married, he was absorbed into her clan. It makes sense that those who are clanless or of 'lower' rank, would join the spouse's clan. I believe that typically, the girl is the one who would go to the other clan, sort of like how girls changed their surname when they're married in the past (Sakura, Hinata, Karui, Temari, etc). But for cases like Sai, Ino is from a well known clan and he was an orphan raised by Root. So I think that if Orochimaru was to marry Tsunade, he'd become a part of the Senju clan. Which is actually kind of funny since the Senju are famous for being good in every type of ninja arts, which he succeeded at. Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and add in curse techniques as well. Now, his body of a Zetsu, is also made up of Hashirama's cells.

-The Talk is so coming up next chapter LOL.

┗(｀・ω・´)┛Greetings new reader, Alexa! I'm delighted to hear that you're enjoying the story. Thank you for your kind words! The Sannin are so great, I thought they deserved more backstory in the manga/anime.

(*≧∀≦*) Teehee, I try hard to have things make sense and connect with the canon storyline, KHB123. I'm happy you appreciate that about this story. And agree with you on Danzo. The guy is such an ass. His two good moments was blowing himself up to try and save Konoha, and sending Sai out. But yep, Oro and Danzo are of a darker nature and more ruthless, so they have a sense of understanding. At the same time, they're wary of each other because they know what the other is capable of. Oh I adore Sannin kids. I think they're hilarious as kids, and try to squeeze that in. It makes perfect sense in my brain that Jiraiya would think Oro was a girl when they first met. And yay, I'm not the only one that sees Oro and Tsu's strong connection in the future :D I hope there'll be more Orotsu in the Boruto manga and anime. Thank you so much for reading, and holding this fic in such high regards, friend.

v(^∀^*) Thanks JigokuShoujosRevenge! It's a great compliment that you consider this plan of his so smart and manipulative. It was exactly what I was going for.

(*^.^*) First of all, thank you for the correction xxhebi-himexx! I've made the corrections and thanked you on the top of last chapter. Much appreciated friend! I believe that when Jiraiya and Tsunade could no longer stand Orochimaru's darkness, was during the Three-Way Deadlock with Naruto involved. Jiraiya looked like he couldn't believe that Orochi slashed through Tsunade's lungs, and after years and years of going after him, said 'We're no longer friends'. Tsunade tried to kill him, finally fed up with everything. She probably heard stories of his criminal activities, now hears from his own mouth that he killed their teacher, who was a father figure to him, and then lied to her that he would spare Konoha. It's sort of like Sakura, (sort of) trying to kill Sasuke because they didn't want to see Sasuke/Orochimaru get worse. Going to be pretty tragic when this story gets there. And yep, Danzo is just bidding his time to recruit Oro, when everything is going really bad and hopeless for him, to make him worse.

(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*) Here's the next chapter LuckyLefty77.

(〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ I always felt that since they've grown up since they were babies (six), they were really close and had way more memories than the more nonsensical Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura team, lumichan. Team 7 time together was actually pretty short, while the Sannin had at least twenty years together, and they braved the 2nd war together. The three are so wacky, but they're so great together, I love their friendship. I think Jiraiya was the big glue that held them together, with his golden heart and sense of humor. Hope you like their birthday! And ohhhhhhhhhhhh yea, I have plans for more hilarious and sweet Orotsu love. Huehuehuehue.

(≧▽≦) You're very right, BlackLady777. Karma is going to bite Oro in the ass later, for resorting to teaming up with Danzo. And teehee, their main differences is that while Tsunade is more passionate and blunt, and that she shows a very vibrant side to life, Oro is also passionate but in a more hidden way, and is more thoughtful before he makes a move. He has a temper like her, but he's more likely to strike someone in the back while Tsunade would just sock someone in the face. But she is impatient while he's more patient, that's another big difference. I think something that also helps compliment them with each other, is indeed the fact that they're two of the smartest people, and that they're incredibly clever, vain and witty. Oro likes to smirk and be abit snide, while Tsunade is stuck-up and very confident in herself. She as a healer though, is more compassionate and is probably more keen and sensitive to people's emotions, which is why I think she'd satisfy Oro's emotional and intellectual needs as his partner. As for Oro, he always says that he 'knows her best', and is probably very well in tuned with what she wants, what makes her happy, etc. ;D As for Jiraiya, he is abit of a strange one for me to write at times but at the core, I think he is a very sacrificing kind of man. Even if he loved Tsu, he told her he'd kill her if she helped Oro. He has a very clear idea about what's right and wrong, is willing to hurt them to stop them from becoming worse, but he is going to jump with them and let himself be hurt for them. Killing Tsunade means losing the love of his life after all, but he is willing to go that far. For Oro, he left home and wandered around after him for years on end. I'm sure Oro is probably annoyed that he has to make an extra twenty hideouts to keep away from his teammate, but at the same time, like here, is touched. Oh yea xD Oro only has one dirty poster, which is stuck on his bathroom door, curtesy of Jiraiya haha. I feel like writing a chapter of showing Jiraiya's room all of a sudden. Thanks! Oh if Kabuto and Shizune were to talk of their time under their masters, I think both would be abit amused by how similar their situations were under them.

(`•ω•´๑) Agreed, ileangie23. Sarutobi was too lenient with Danzo, but it's abit similar to how Jiraiya was with Oro, and Naruto with Sasuke. Le sigh, they let themselves be too optimistic. Teehee, it never gets old for me with people mistaking Oro for a girl and Jiraiya being pervy. Add in the cuteness as kids, and that really was one of my favorite flashback to write. Oh yea, the Sannin work so well together, and are very protective of each other, even if they pick on each other. I enjoyed writing that Tsu and Jiraiya blocked Danzo's path to Orochi. And you've got a very good eye in picking out that indeed, what I wrote shows clearly Oro doesn't have the requirements to be a good Hokage, mainly because he can't feel for the people and justifies it to make himself always be right. I think his future labs and the funding for it comes from the fact that he can probably sell medicinal drugs and has alot of research notes that people would kill for. Oh yea, I enjoy writing Oro because he's such a complex character. From super creepy evil, to being cutely flustered with emotional stuff, to being calm and analytical, and etc. Though I think when it comes to humor, Jiraiya takes top spot for me.


	41. Talk Between a Father and Son

"They're here! They're here!" The village's guard, along with a great crowd of citizens and fellow Shinobi clamored around at the village's entrance and cheered as they saw the cloaked figures of Jiraiya and Orochimaru coming into view, under the bright afternoon sun. The two of them had been gone for four months and were now eagerly being welcomed back.

"Not a single scratch or a hair out of place on that Orochimaru like always."

"He took down the rebellion for the daimyo so quickly, that he's actually back nearly a month early! They say he's worth a hundred soldiers."

"Don't forget about Jiraiya. The three villages he infiltrated and gathered data on have backed off from our lands entirely. He's creating an amazing network of spies."

Dan Kato listened and watched with the rest, murmured whispers of admiration passing through like the wind rustling a sea of grasses. Inwardly, he wished he could be as strong as the two famed ninjas. In the village, it was common knowledge that Sakumo Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were the most talented and powerful. It was only experience that held them back from becoming Anbu, for their skill level was already at that point.

Sakumo was the best swordsman ever produced in Konoha. Some could only catch a glint of silver before they were cut cleanly in half. His form was perfect, every cut and slash efficient and beautiful. Tsunade was famed for her healing techniques and immense strength. People paid fortunes to have her healing hands on them and no surgery of hers had ever failed. Like one of her fellow teammate, she was an avid researcher and a leader in revolutionizing the medical field, constantly working on new drugs and practices. Operating in the shadows, Jiraiya was quickly becoming a very feared and well-known spymaster amongst the other nations. You no longer knew if the walls were listening when you talked and his spy network was growing by the day. Last but not least was Orochimaru, the genius on both the battlefield and the research field, an esteemed purveyor of lost knowledge who also delved into inventing new techniques. A scholar who was one of Konoha's greatest scientific envy of the world.

Seeing any of them was like seeing a celebrity. They were on an entirely different skill level and stories of their exploits grew daily. The most famous one was still Team Hiruzen's defense of Uzushiogakure. He had great respect for all four of them and hoped that one day, through hard work and perseverance, he might be able to reach them and have a chance at achieving his dream of being Hokage.

"Look at the warm welcome Oro," Jiraiya said with a wide grin, giving some girls air kisses as they waved at him. He had begun to be more popular with the ladies now that it was harder for people to catch him in his peeking attempts. His skills in spying and infiltration had definitely helped with both work and private research. Not only that, his network of spies contributed to him knowing the likes and dislikes of every pretty girl in Konoha.

Orochimaru smirked as he adjusted his Jonin vest, his golden eyes glowing like molten lava, highlighted by beautiful midnight-purple. The wind pulled at his silky hair and long traveling cloak, emphasizing the air of grandeur, power and grace around him as he walked. He said smoothly, "It would be a pity if the sun and moon were to go unnoticed, would it not?"

"You're so confusing. Wind and windmills, and now sun and moon," Jiraiya laughed.

Dan watched as they walked past the waving people, regal and confident. When he felt a tug on his pants, he looked down. "Why are we here?" His little sister blinked her large forest green eyes at him, idle fingers playing with her cute yellow dress and a toy ball.

Dan smiled. "We're here to welcome back two very important ninjas of the village. They help protect the people around us."

His sister chirped, "But you're a ninja too. You protect too. How come you don't get a crowd?"

Dan rubbed her head and replied, "Orochimaru and Jiraiya are Lord Third's own students and they're much stronger than me, Chiko."

She shook her head and hugged his leg. "No, you're the strongest! Kindest and strongest." Because she hugged him, her red bouncy ball slipped from her hands and rolled off. "My ball!"

"Chiko!"

Orochimaru came to a stop as a bright red ball rolled to his feet. His gaze flickered from it to the little black-haired girl who had run forward to grab it, but she stopped immediately and squeaked in fright under his eyes. A low laugh thrummed in his throat and he bent down to pick it up. "Yours?" he asked, his voice silky. Though he wasn't loud, people immediately quieted down and watched with rapt attention.

A young man with long light colored hair and emerald eyes came up and bowed, shoving her behind him. "I'm so sorry, Lord Orochimaru. My sister didn't mean to block your path."

"It's fine," he said, his lips still curled. He spun the ball on a finger before closing his hand over it once more. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take what belongs to you." When the man moved to take it back, Orochimaru shook his head. "Not you, your sister. Or do you still play with something like this at this age?"

"She's young and scared of strangers," he said, holding his frightened sister close. He couldn't blame her. Though Orochimaru was a very handsome man, the air of danger, his deathly white skin and edge of coldness to his expressions was intimidating even to him, despite the fact that he was older than Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sniffed the air with his long tongue, making the young girl even more scared by his strange behavior. His serpent eyes dilated in disgust as if he just smelled something foul. "You are... a Chunin?" When he nodded, Orochimaru said, "Is your sister in the Academy? How old is she?"

"Eight."

Orochimaru's eyebrow rose up. "Eight?"

Jiraiya yawned, watching with little interest. "Sarutobi-sensei is waiting for us, Oro."

Orochimaru handed him the ball and smiled at the little girl. "A shinobi must never show any weakness. Disgraceful." He walked past them, his dark traveling cloak flapping in the wind and Jiraiya easily catching up to his friend.

Looking back at the sniffling girl, he said, "Weren't you abit harsh?"

"We graduated the Academy at age six and this girl can't even reach out for her toy. The younger generations are honestly getting spoiled," Orochimaru replied casually. He played with an azurite earring and smirked. "Sarutobi-sensei said he's looking to give me a team of my own soon. If I had a weakling like that as a student, I might just weep."

Jiraiya laughed and punched him on the shoulder. "If you were my teacher, I'd shit my pants." He glanced backward once more and noted, "Can't help but notice, that pretty boy back there looks abit like you. Just... a different color swap."

"Like me?" Orochimaru sneered. "You're obviously lacking when it comes to quality. Our height, build, and hair length may be similar, but it should be obvious who is inferior. Especially... a Chunin and he looks older than me."

"You still have the best ass, don't get so ruffled up," Jiraiya said, jokingly slapping his butt to the gasps of the people around him.

If it was anyone else who did that, Orochimaru would kill them. But since it was Jiraiya, he grabbed his hand, looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, before he chomped down and Jiraiya yelped.

"YOU BIT ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Don't touch my ass then!"

Dan picked up his sister and rubbed her back as the crowd followed after the two Shinobi. "It's ok Chiko. Lord Orochimaru isn't very warm but he... he just wanted you to be strong. He wants everyone in the village to be strong so he's hard on everyone."

"I don't want the ball anymore," she sniffed, feeling incredibly embarrassed and ashamed.

Dan let his little sister bury her face into the crook of his neck and decided that it was probably best if he took her home. But he stayed there when he saw another legend running in their direction. Tsunade Senju, granddaughter and grandniece of the first and second Hokage, and also a student of the Third Hokage. Her burnished sunny hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her skin smooth and flawless, and her amber eyes filled to the brim with life. She hugged her two teammates tightly before hooking arms with them and talking to them amicably. Orochimaru said something to her that made her laugh out loud, the sound like a clear chime bell in the air and she pecked him on the cheek. To Jiraiya, she pinched his cheek instead and he let out a dramatic sigh and raised his hands up.

Seeing the three of them so close made the crowd gush and fawn. They were considered to be a very wacky team, but they had the best teamwork that has been seen in decades, despite the occasional bickering and arguments. They set the bar for teamwork and were role models in every way, individually or together.

"Who is she?" Chiko asked, peeking from his neck. "She's pretty."

"Tsunade Senju, the most beautiful kunoichi in the five nations," Dan said with a small smile.

* * *

Evening...

Tsunade yawned as she stretched on Orochimaru's sofa. Jiraiya was warming his hands over the warm fireplace while Orochimaru was in the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. In her pink pajamas with cute pigs, she curled up comfortably and said, "It's been sooooo long that we've had a sleepover."

"Miss us princess?" Jiraiya asked jovially. He was wearing his red froggy robe and slippers and his hair was loose from the shower, still slightly damp.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "No duh. I haven't seen you both for nearly four months. Still, I'm surprised you returned together. You both had different missions, right?"

"We ran into each other on our way home." Sitting down on his futon that was laid out in front of the fireplace, Jiraiya slapped his knee and laughed merrily. "I was researching at a hot spring and funny enough, I accidentally peeked on Oro! He looked so fed up and was like-" Jiraiya cleared his throat and did an impersonation of his friend's voice, "This is the second time, chosen of the frogs. Peek on another ass, this one belongs to Tsunade."

At this moment, Orochimaru walked in with a tray and three mugs of hot chocolate. "I did not say that," he scowled as he came to their side. He squawked and nearly dropped the tray when Tsunade squeezed his ass.

"Are you seeing another woman?" she asked cheekily. "If not, this ass is mine."

Clearing his throat and trying to calm his heart rate, he handed Jiraiya his mug before sitting down beside Tsunade to give her one as well.

Holding the hot drink, she breathed in deeply and took a sip, inwardly squealing at how delicious it tasted. "I've missed you and your housewife skills," she breathed as she kissed his soft lips.

Jiraiya took a big gulp, also very happy with the drink. "Must be hard on you, Tsunade. Stuck here all alone."

"We write letters to each other," Orochimaru said with a relaxed smile. "It's not the same as being with each other, but it's sufficient enough."

"Can I read them?" Jiraiya asked eagerly.

"So that you can use my words to help you woo girls?" Orochimaru asked, smirking. "I and Tsunade are impressed with your spying skills, but you'll need to do better. We already know you're using us as research."

Jiraiya grinned. "You two are fantastic for research, what can I say. I'm now becoming a lady killer."

Tsunade sipped some more hot chocolate and wagged a finger at her perverted friend. "One warning, Jiraiya. If you contract some kind of disease from being a man-whore, I'm not going to help you."

"What's the point of being friends with a medic then!" Jiraiya exclaimed, faking a heartbroken expression on his face. He then pointed to Orochimaru. "And at least I'm not going to die a virgin!"

Orochimaru inhaled his hot chocolate up his nose and began coughing horrendously, spilling some onto his dark blue silk robe. Getting up, he shot Jiraiya a warning look before walking to the bathroom to clean himself and take his shower.

Right when he left, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "You two really haven't done it yet?"

She slouched over the arm rest of the earth colored sofa and sighed. "Nope. I mean... I don't want to force him or anything, but this is taking reallyyyyy long."

Stroking his chin, Jiraiya said, "You don't suppose Oro is a traditional kind of guy and wants to do it on the wedding night... do you?"

She put her mug on the side table and shrugged. "I asked him that question before but he just changed the subject. It's frustrating." She rolled onto her back and hugged a sofa cushion with a dreary expression. "I just... I just want to be closer to him, you know. We can't publicize our relationship, and he's been working so hard ever since we got promoted that I don't get to see him as much as I want to. I... I miss him. I know it's all for my sake but sometimes I just want to say fuck the rules and elope with him or something." She groaned and buried her face into the cushion. "Why can't I just be like you guys... I don't give a damn about being in a noble clan and all that bullshit."

Jiraiya smiled slightly as he drank more hot chocolate. "You certainly don't speak like a young lady from a noble clan, that's for sure." He then said in a more understanding voice, "Cheer up. You know Oro loves you. Just give it some more time, and he'll be Anbu even. Then you'll be free to be together."

A worried look crossed her face as she whispered, "I am actually very afraid. He owes Danzo five years. All this time that guy hasn't made a peep. I think... when Orochi finally does achieve that rank, Danzo will take him. An Anbu for that horrible Root organization... My chances of seeing him will be even less." Sniffling at the thought, she buried her face further into the cushion. When Jiraiya went to sit down beside her and offer a hug, she took it, thankful for his solid frame and friendship.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said comforting her. "As much of a pervert as I am, I can honestly say sex isn't everything. What you two have is precious. Let's say Oro got into an accident and... got his lower half paralyzed. Would you still be with him?"

"Of course!" she said immediately.

"Seeeee," Jiraiya said. "What's important is just knowing that you both love each other."

"I... know."

Jiraiya sighed and straightened up in his seat. "It's clear you two are very happy with each other and enjoy being in each other's company. But I know that all three of us are also at that age where... we have _needs_ like any other healthy young adult." He lowered his voice. "Oro got a wet dream so I can verify."

Tsunade immediately giggled. "Really!?"

Jiraiya winked at her. "He was so embarrassed, he bit my nose and ran out of the room. So I'm sure that he does think about getting _physical_. However, something definitely seems to be holding him back." Holding up his hand, he began raising his fingers. "One, he's too traditional and thinks that first-time sex is reserved for a wedding night. Two, he's afraid that he might not do a good job of satisfying you and is trying to avoid it. Three... he's shy as hell."

"I think it might be three," she said thoughtfully. "Maybe some two?"

Tapping on his chin thoughtfully, Jiraiya said, "Well, it makes sense since he's the biggest nerd in Konoha. He doesn't quite understand lust and he's too stubborn to have The Talk with me." Jiraiya snapped his fingers. "We have to expose him."

"Expose him?" Tsunade questioned. It took a few seconds for the meaning to sink in before she narrowed her eyes at Jiraiya, realizing his implications. "You're trying to make my boyfriend into a pervert?!"

"Do you want your boyfriend to have a heart attack from shyness overload when you make love?" Jiraiya shot back. When she cried out in frustration, he grinned and rubbed his hands together in the anticipation of corrupting Orochimaru.

"Hey hey," she pouted. "Whatever you're doing to him, I insist on being there. I don't want this to get out of hand."

"Fine fine. I was going to take it slow anyways."

Five minutes later...

As Orochimaru came back into the dimly lit living room, rubbing out his damp hair with a towel, Jiraiya said, "Hey Oro! Want to go to a strip club?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"! Tsunade knocked him out and crossed her arms in a huff while Orochimaru just stood there with wide eyes. Damn it all, she definitely can't get Jiraiya to help with Orochimaru's shyness. He would completely ruin her boyfriend. Her fear of Jiraiya forcing Orochi to go peeking with him, just went from the top of her worries to the bottom. There was probably much worse things that Jiraiya would try to expose her boyfriend to, if he thought that going to visit strippers was taking it _slow._ Looking over at her boyfriend, she decided that it was up to her to boost up his tolerance for displays of physical affections. Coming up to him, she took both of his hands and put it over her boobs. "Is this so terrible, Orochimaru?"

He stared at his hands that was on her chest. Memories of the dream he had flooded back into his brain and he could hear her dream self-say ' _Make me a woman... make me your woman, Orochimaru'._ In the next second, he fainted.

"Oh my god!" Tsunade pulled at her hair in frustration. If he fainted just from touching her breasts, he really was going to die of a heart attack if they had sex!

* * *

Three days later...

Orochimaru sat at his kotatsu table in his bedroom, staring down at a book that Jiraiya had given him years ago. It was covered in dust and even had some cobwebs attached to it, due to the fact that he had put it away and very high up on his bookshelf so that he wouldn't have to look at it. Quite literally... it was porn.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had that same nightmare/erotic dream of Tsunade being practically naked in his house in white lingerie for nearly every night, he wouldn't be considering this solution. While it was true that he liked being kissed, petted, caressed and hugged by her, the idea of sex... was scary. One, he knew that a girl's first time was going to hurt, especially if the male had no fucking idea what he was doing. Secondly, he had heard that sex could completely ruin a relationship and it frightened him tremendously. Third, to associate himself with a topic that Jiraiya was so... into, made him feel... it just felt completely beneath him. But worst of all, he felt so damn clueless, which made him feel shy, which made him avoid the subject completely because he didn't want to look stupid.

Orochimaru straightened up and said grouchily, "You're nearly nineteen. You're a Jonin. You've already completed 15 S rank missions! You're not going to let something this stupid intimidate you! You're going to look at this porn even if your eyes burn out!" Briskly wiping off the dust with his sleeve, he cracked the book open and began to read. But no more than a minute had passed before he snorted and tossed the unrealistic book aside. "People can't even bend like that!" Crossing his arms and thinking it over alittle more, he decided that with things getting drastic, drastic measures had to be taken.

* * *

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork when he heard knocks at his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, sensei."

He immediately beamed at the distinct smooth voice and replied, "Come in, Orochimaru." He moved his papers aside, only keeping his crystal ball in front of him as his pupil came in, letting the air rustle the purple canopy curtains behind him in the green office. "We've just had tea when you returned. Another one so soon?" he asked as Orochimaru sat down.

"I..." Orochimaru said hesitantly, "I know you're busy, sensei. But there is something important that I'd like to discuss with you."

"Certainly," Sarutobi replied, smoking on his pipe. "What's bothering you?" When a weird squealing noise sneaked past Orochimaru's lips, he stared. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern for his student.

Orochimaru groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I can't do this."

Seeing his favorite like this made him even more worried. "Orochimaru, child, what's wrong?"

"It's... it's hard to... it's about something I don't understand." He placed his hand on his chest. "This feeling. I have urges and it's... I know it's not very appropriate. Some would say it's wrong and dishonorable even. But every day, this feeling grows stronger. I don't know what to do." Orochimaru nearly pulled out some of his beautiful hair in frustration. "Jiraiya isn't making it easier either. When I'm around that idiot, he only encourages these urges. I'm too... afraid to talk about this and I worry about what Tsunade would think if she found out. I-I" Orochimaru stopped rambling when he saw the expression on his teacher's face. "Sarutobi-sensei?"

The pipe slowly slipped put of Sarutobi's hands. He sat there, frozen in his purple sofa-like chair for nearly an entire minute before he slowly clasped his hands together in front of him. He did it with so much effort, Orochimaru half expected his bones to creak. "Orochimaru..." His teacher reached out and tenderly laid his hands on his. "Don't be scared of these feelings in your heart. Others may not understand, and they may even disapprove. But know that I will always support you and that I will still love you no matter what."

Orochimaru breathed out in relief. "Thank you, sensei. Before coming, I tried hard to see what was so wrong with me, and I wasn't sure if you would understand my predicament."

"I'm always here for you and I don't think there's anything wrong with you. In my eyes, you will always be my perfect son." He patted his hands comfortingly. "Being gay will not change that."

Orochimaru immediately gave him a deadpan expression. "What?"

"Jiraiya won't look at you differently either," Sarutobi continue in a fatherly tone. "I know he's only interested in women, and we can't change that. But he has a golden heart and will always be with you as a true friend."

Orochimaru pulled his hands away and counted to ten in his head before saying calmly, "Sarutobi-sensei, I'd sooner set my hair on fire than look at Jiraiya in that way. I actually came here to talk to you about the subject of sex." After a pause, he added with a heavy emphasis, " **With women.** " He wouldn't have been able to say that last part in such a straightforward manner under other circumstances, but it was definitely better than letting his teacher think that he came to discuss being gay for Jiraiya.

Sarutobi studied him for a few seconds before saying excitedly, "Who's the lucky girl? Am I going to be a grandfather soon?"

Orochimaru slumped forward and banged his head on the desk. Why did everything have to be so hard?

Fifteen minutes later...

After explaining his relationship with Tsunade, Orochimaru leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Now do you understand, Sarutobi-sensei?"

Sarutobi wore an amused smile on his face and idly tapped on his crystal ball. "Orochimaru, for a genius, you're absolutely terrible with things like this." He laughed lightly when his pale student scowled. "The most important thing in a relationship is communication. For your relationship, what are your plans when it comes to sex?" Sarutobi said with a knowing glint in his eyes. "There is the 'moment of passion' where you just do it. Then there's the 'setting the time and date, such as a wedding night', where you choose to enjoy the anticipation and be rewarded for it. What do you want, Orochimaru? Do you want to wait until you're married to her?"

Orochimaru threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know."

"And that's why Tsunade is frustrated with you," remarked Sarutobi. "From the very beginning, she had to be the one that pushed. She pushed to be friends with you, she confessed to you, and now she's trying to make the first move about this too. It's all she knows because all you've ever shown her was hesitation. But if you're not ready and you tell her that, I believe she'd respect that and wait."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"That's THE TALK?!" Orochimaru asked, flabbergasted.

Sarutobi sighed. "This is not in my job description... but basically, sex is respectful communication and consent between two partners. No matter your urges, always think about what you're doing and the consequences. Oh, and of course, use birth control if you don't want a little Orochimaru running around." He said the last part with an almost dreamy look. Shaking himself, he added, "And since you're not Jiraiya, I'm not going to bother with discussing on sexually transmitted disease. You're also eighteen, so I'm going to skip over the part with you looking the way you do now, and ladies bleeding from their lady parts once a month. Some advice though, they'll love you for buying them feminine hygiene products. It's considered 'sensitive and caring'."

"But... what about, techniques?" he asked that in a whisper, the tips of his pale ears going red.

"That... comes with experience," Sarutobi said, his cheeks slightly pink. "The best I can do is tell Jiraiya to show you his collection of porn."

Orochimaru made a face at the suggestion. "I'll figure something out, thanks, sensei." He added, "You don't think it's dishonorable though if we make love before we're married?"

A slightly sad smile crossed Sarutobi's face. "If I had adopted you... you could propose to her this very moment, as a member of my clan and as my son. I would never judge you on this."

Noticing his teacher's look, he said quietly, "You adopted me into your heart. That is all that matters. I've said it before, and I will say that again."

* * *

Ten years ago...

"Sensei." Orochimaru pointed up at the starry night sky as he and their teacher sat around the campfire, while Tsunade and Jiraiya snored away in their tents.

Sarutobi smiled as he sat beside his young student, folding away the map he had been looking at. "A shooting star. Did you make a wish?" When he nodded, he asked, "What did you wish for?"

"I wished that my goal of obtaining immortality would come true."

"You're still adamant on it?" Sarutobi asked softly.

Golden eyes met his, their depths reflecting the dancing light of the fire. "I will always despise loss and decay." He looked over at the tents and murmured, "I've told you already, sensei. I couldn't protect my parents because I was too young. But I still have the chance to keep you, Jiraiya and Tsunade with me."

"We will all be together again in the Pure Land, after we die," Sarutobi said reassuringly. "Death isn't the end."

"How do you know that? You're not dead," Orochimaru said, offhandedly blunt.

Sarutobi rubbed his head and said, "Do you know why Edo Tensei became a banned technique?"

"Human sacrifice is frowned upon," Orochimaru answered, distasteful at the cowardly claim.

"We discovered that it forces souls to come back here, from the Pure Land. Using that technique is cruel to both the living and the dead."

Orochimaru turned his head away, his expression unreadable. "If you die, how long will I have to wait to see you again in the Pure Land, sensei? Will... I even go to the Pure Land? Or hell?"

Sarutobi was startled by his words. "Whatever would make you say that?" He almost had to resist coming closer to his student out of concern.

Amused by the question, his lips curved upward. "I am a Shinobi. I will walk with corpses and blood beneath my feet." He held out both hands as he closed his eyes. All of a sudden, the wind picked up and it slowly pulled at his clothes and silky hair. Sarutobi couldn't help but grow awestruck at how beautiful the child look under the silver moonlight that highlighted his marble white skin, obsidian hair and soft violet outlined eyes. Softly, he said, "But no matter how the world sees me, how some God judges me, I will continue to walk down the path I've chosen because I believe in my vision of happiness. I refuse to leave the fate of my soul, along with those I love to the unknown." His stunning golden eyes slowly opened. "I cherish this life and the people I currently have. I refuse to give it up without a fight."

The sheer willpower in his voice could literally bend mountains, Sarutobi thought as he looked at his favorite. Reaching out, he slowly hugged him, torn with the knowledge that the path Orochimaru chose was going against the law of nature and that he was going to make his life incredibly difficult, but at the same time, immensely touched and awed. Right this very instant, he needed something to show Orochimaru that he also valued him the same way.

"Orochimaru, how would you like to be adopted by me?" Orochimaru pulled back, stunned. Sarutobi said solemnly, "I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing would make me happier than being able to take care of you."

Orochimaru said softly, "The village would disapprove. My family immigrated to Konoha from a distant clan. My blood is that of a foreigner and I am poor. People already talked when I was friends with Tsunade back at the Academy. The noble clans disapproved that she would befriend me instead of making friends with their own kids."

"I told you before, Orochimaru. You are more important to me than the village," he said quietly, saying something that no Hokage should say, but something a parent would have no shame in admitting.

Orochimaru said in a quavering voice, "I am thankful, Sarutob-sensei, but I must refuse."

"Why?" Sarutobi asked, his eyes wide.

"Because I care about you." He kneeled back on his knees on the soft grass and said, "I don't want to hurt your reputation, especially if I succeed you as Hokage one day. People will talk and say that you were unfair and favorited me, which is why I became Hokage. They're already displeased that you show me special attention."

He squeezed his student's small hand and said immediately, "I'd give up the position of Hokage to adopt you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru gave him a serene smile, the gentle wind pulling at his long black hair. "It's because you say things like that to me... that's probably why your wife and your monkey summon Enma, hates me."

Sarutobi tried to comfort him. "They don't hate you. They're just... they don't understand you the way I do, Orochimaru. Just give them time."

"She is your wife and I don't want to come in between you two. She will never accept me as her child, especially since she knows that you'll love me more than the sons or daughters she'll give you. You loving someone who's not of your own flesh and blood, more than your real children, will upset her," Orochimaru said wisely, displaying his incredibly deep insight despite his young age. If Sarutobi could love him more than the village, he would definitely love him more than his own children. He then beamed and said in a slightly smug tone, "You probably love me more than her too. She'll never be able to stand me under her roof and I'd rather not see my sensei go through a divorce for my sake."

No matter how much easier his life could be if he was adopted into his home and clan, Orochimaru had refused because he had put his well-being before his, Sarutobi thought. Why others feared and disliked his favorite student, he'd never understand. To him, Orochimaru was precious and irreplaceable. He said firmly, "If you can live your life and be strong against the eyes of others who would laugh at your hair or at your lack of money and dreams, I can do no less than protect and adopt the one I love and see as a son."

Orochimaru's lips curved into a smile. Touching his teacher's hand, he said comfortingly, "I see you as my father, you see me as a son. We both know this in our hearts, Sarutobi-sensei. I don't need an official adoption ceremony."

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi said, his eyes wet with tears. He knew that the decision was final and that Orochimaru was doing this for him no matter what. Hugging him tightly, he regretted deeply, ever becoming Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi smiled slightly and shook his head at the memories. "You refused to let me adopt you for my sake, and now you are working tremendously hard for your future with Tsunade... making sure her family would approve of you and securing her princess lifestyle. You are precious, you know that?"

Orochimaru returned the smile, knowing what his teacher had been thinking about. "I simply love you both too much to condemn you. That day when I stood in the stadium for the Chunin exam, beside my team and Sakumo's team and watched as they were all cheered on by their family, it really... hurt to be the only child who didn't have a family rooting for them. It felt so lonely standing there." Orochimaru swallowed and looked away, his eyes misting at the heartbroken feelings he experienced back then. His voice hitched slightly as he cried, "But you... you stood up and waved to me. You cheered for me." Orochimaru wiped at his eyes as a tear dripped down his pale cheek. "I will never forget that moment. I love you, father."

"My boy..." He felt like he literally could die happy as long as he could have this child by his side in his last moments. Reaching over, he rubbed him on the head like he was still six instead of eighteen years old. "Orochimaru," he said as he sat down in his seat. "I think you and Tsunade deserve some time together, as a couple in the public eye. It's the least I can do for you."

"But we can't-"

Sarutobi laughed as he reached under his desk for something. Taking out a pile of scrolls, he began flipping through it. It took a couple of minutes but he finally found the one and he unrolled it. "I need you and Tsunade to steal something."

"This is starting off very romantically," Orochimaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story short, a noble paid us good money for this. He's... abit of a collector for talismans."

"Superstitious bloke," Orochimaru said with a hint of annoyance, "Only nobles of course, would have the money for ridiculous things like this. But why should I and Tsunade take on something so simple? We could do this when we were Genin."

"It's not a hard mission but so far, no one really wanted it for a reason. It also pays too well for me to refuse."

He handed him the scroll and watched as a flurry of expressions crossed his student's face before he held up the scroll and said in exasperation, "You're sending me and Tsunade to the end of the world?"

"It's not the end of the world, you're exaggerating."

"We're going so far north that it's winter for nearly three-quarters of the year!" Orochimaru's voice rose up a few pitch. "They don't even have summer!"

Sarutobi winked. "You'll be warm soon enough. Also, with Tsunade as the medic, I'm confident you won't be catching a cold either."

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment before pointing at him accusingly. "You're a pervert, sensei."

He had to struggle to hold in his laughter so hard, he thought that one of his ribs cracked. "You should have known that the first year I went peeking with Jiraiya." He stood up and smiled. "Anyways, I'm done for the day. Let's go eat. I'll buy you desserts too, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm not a child."

"Parents will always see their kids as children, no matter how old." Sarutobi ruffled his hair affectionately as they headed out.

* * *

"Oh oh, how about these?!" Nawaki held up a pair of gloves as he trailed behind Tsunade and Orochimaru, shopping in preparation for their mission. The clothing store was pretty big but for some reason, he couldn't help his sister and her teammate find the things they were looking for. White shelves and racks lined the walls, with tables of displays in the middle on the clean burnished wooden floors. The wallpapers were a soft blue with trimmings of white and pictures of models were decorated on the walls. A few mannequins laid spread out around the store, decked out in the latest spring wear.

Once again, Orochimaru shook his head as he looked over from a rack of men's clothes. "Too thin, it would only be a waste of money."

"Is where you're going really that cold?" Nawaki asked as he put the thin gloves back on the shelf. He had heard from his sister that Orochimaru disliked the cold immensely, so this was probably a mission that he didn't really want. Pouting slightly, he said, "I wish I graduated from the Academy, so I could take on the mission for you instead, Orochimaru."

Tsunade heard and laughed amicably, rubbing her brother on the head. "You're going to graduate this year, aren't you?"

He bobbed his head excitedly. "The teacher said I'm all ready. Just a few more little things and I'll be ready to pass the exam." The nine-year-old boy jumped, his brown hair flying up and down with the movement. "I hope I can get someone like Orochimaru as my sensei. Better yet if he is my sensei!"

Orochimaru chuckled as he leaned against a shelf of fuzzy socks, his black hair falling over his shoulder on one side. "To be teamed up with Senju royalty again would be a pleasure. I've seen your test scores from the Academy, and I see great potential, Nawaki. But we still have to see your final results." Bringing his hands together, he formed a dozen hand seals at lightning speed before asking, "What technique was I trying to cast?"

Nawaki stared in awe. He could barely pick out five seals, let alone know what the technique was supposed to be. All he could tell was that Orochimaru had made his seals flawlessly. "Umm... I..." He glanced sideways at his sister who was trying to mouth the answer to him behind Orochimaru's back.

He shook his head with disapproval, knowing what his girlfriend was doing behind him. "Terrible. Either your teacher is incompetent or it's your lack of skills, which is it?"

"Orochi!" Tsunade cried, slightly miffed about how harsh he was to her little brother.

"No sister." Instead of moping, Nawaki just stood his ground and accepted the truth. "He's absolutely right. I have to get much much better, especially if I want to make my dream come true." Hitting his chest, he said, "I will continue to work hard and before long, you'll be crying in joy to have me as your student." He beamed when Orochimaru seemed to smile in approval and nodded. Nawaki began picking up some men underwear as he returned to what he was supposed to be doing. "By the way, these say thermal underwear. They'll keep you warm, right?"

Tsunade burst out laughing while he just sighed. "Yes, I suppose they will." Nawaki continued running around to help with their shopping and Orochimaru shifted through another rack of clothing, with Tsunade hanging onto his arm. As the two of them had grown up together and were on a team for so long, most people thought it was just close affections between friends. As long as they didn't make out in public or something, they got away with little things like that.

"You sure are picky," Tsunade commented, watching as he flipped through shirts and pants with a frown. "And I'm still alittle miffed you were so strict on my brother."

"If you baby him, he'll never grow stronger. Besides, he has quite the iron will. A few barbed words will only motivate him," he replied, holding up a long-sleeved woolen shirt with a sleepy sheep in the front. He gazed at it for a few seconds longer before putting it back. "Hideous." When she giggled, he sighed. "I think we'll head to the bookstore after this, and then a fabric store."

"Eh? Why?"

"I'm going to pick up a book on knitting," he muttered. "And then buy some yarn to make us some scarves, hats, and mittens. The winter here is light, and no store has winter gear heavy enough for what we need."

She gaped. "You're going to knit?!"

His lips curved upward slightly as he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I am the housewife in this relationship, why do you sound so surprised?" He hummed in delight as she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Something I noticed while watching the Boruto movie, is that it was super cute when we see all the parents cheering for their kids. I'd like to think that while Team Hiruzen was going through there, Orochimaru was probably rather sad that all the other kids had families that loved them and were rooting for them. I sort of imagined it like all the parents going out to pick their kids up on their shoulder, while little Orochi is just standing there all alone, when suddenly Sarutobi would do the same thing for him. Maybe that's why he shed a tear when he captured his teacher in the Chunin exam in the future, he was reflecting back on the moment. I highly doubt he'd cry from getting sleepy.

-I might be late in updating the next chapter. Wanna draw alittle something for Orochi's upcoming birthday, Oct 27.

(ノ^∇^) I went for the 'parents will always see their kids as babies' approach in the last chapter, lumichan. I think it gives them all some delight to embarrass their kids, even Sarutobi haha. The flip side of love is hate and while it may be very sad in the future, I think the depth of their feelings will always remain beautiful. Of course, I'm not eager at all to write about their team drifting apart. :( Oh yea that dream xD So much sexual tension that gave birth to it lol.

ヾ(・ω・ｏ) I'm happy to know that you laughed throughout it, KHB123! Humor was always something I enjoyed writing and I'm glad it works for you! Ahhh that googly eyed chicken, I sorta recalled it while rereading my story and I decided to now explain why it was special haha. I feel like Jiraiya's version of the The Talk would be 20% ridiculous, 40% inappropriate, and 40% out of Oro's comfort zone teehee. And yea, from what I saw of the clans, before Naruto's generation, it was mostly clan members marrying each other. Which actually brings up a point when Tsu openly dated Dan, her parents probably highly disproved. Which may be another reason why she so easily left Konoha, instead of just retiring but remaining home. They might have been crass enough to tell her to marry someone else to fulfil her duty to the Senju clan, which is absolutely going extinct. I sort of can't blame them if they did that. No one wants to see their clan go extinct, especially a noble one at that.

( ﾟ▽ﾟ) uhhhhhh, my apologies but your writing is slightly incomprehensible, sinnerlust. From what I decipher, I'll try my best to reply. I would agree with you on that fact that Oro doesn't quite like peace. When things are peaceful, he sees 'the windmill isn't spinning'. Which is actually very true when it comes to the world of ninjas. With things at peace, what purpose do they serve? If a sword isn't used for fighting, it only serves as display. He isn't lazy in the future as he's still researching. I think he might actually be preparing for the invasion of Kaguya's clan, which she feared so much she tried to amass a Zetsu army.

(ﾉ≧ڡ≦) I adore their fascinations with chicken favorite food indeed, xxhebi-himexx. It sort of makes me giddy imagining they'd go together to a chicken oriented restaurant since they all liked it. It's also funny that besides all of them liking chicken, they all share the same blood type. It's cute. And yea, back then it was all about arranged marriages, with Hashirama and Mito being a prime example. I feel that for Oro, if he's going to do something or put effort into something like a relationship, he is going to be very committed and serious about it, the same way he is about learning techniques. That, and most ninjas don't have a very long lifespan so I feel like it'd be very normal for him to consider marriage at such a young age. Children back then were even sent to war, (Hashirama's time and Kakashi's time), so Oro would definitely want to get marry quickly if he had the chance and he found someone he saw as an equal and cared about. So far, throughout the series, that was only Tsunade. He respected her while he just laughed at Jiraiya, reminding him that he's never beaten him even when they were growing up. And yea, Jiraiya's death will always be one of the saddest moment in Naruto for me :(

(｀・ω・´) thank you, JigokuShoujosRevenge. Hehe, yea, I kinda didn't expect myself to write that dream ending lol. It was spontaneous.

.*:ﾟ（｀・ω・´）ゝﾟ:*. And I love you for your supportive words, LuckyLefty77. Thanks my friend. I didn't see much multichapter Orotsu fics out there and I see alot of supporting evidence for them that I wanted to present, so here is the result of that lol. I try to keep them in characters as much as possible as well as provide reasonings base for their relationships. Even the bromance between Oro and Jiraiya. Maybe if Kishi had done the same thing for Naruto and Sasuke, I wouldn't eyeroll at the 10000x flashbacks of that fight against Haku. There is so little development with relationships for Team Seven that it's tragic. I still don't really get why Sakura ended up with Sasuke! XD

(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ Hi BlackLady777! I considered writing Jiraiya finding out that he ate his own chicken because Oro didn't tell him, but I think it'd rather not traumatize the poor kid lol. I think that since the Sannin avoided having their parents celebrating their birthdays cuz they were embarrassing, all of them went all out on this one to have some fun and tease their kids, especially with a deliberate kiddie cake haha. And yea that lingerie! I had fun imagining Jiraiya walking right into a women's underwear shop and casually picking out something for Tsu LOL. Yep, in the previous chapters Oro admitted to not being very good with the sword, so I thought a funny way of Sarutobi teaching him besides sparring and using his staff, would be teaching Orochi footwork through dance class. It amuses me to imagine Sarutobi sitting in the back with the rest of the mothers as their kids danced around. Oh and the way I based Oro and Jiraiya's affections for Jiraiya and to each other on the subject is actually based on Team Seven. Naruto understands that Sakura truly loves Sasuke, and he's very supportive of that and he loves his friend dearly, no matter how much of a douche he is. Sasuke did something alittle similar when he told Sakura that it was Naruto and not him who rescued her from Gaara. He commented that because of her, Naruto unleashed unknown powers for her sake. I really think the Sannin's friendship is on the same exact level, or even more so than Team Seven, evidenced by what Jiraiya gave up to look for Oro, both of them saddened by Oro's death, Tsu valuing Oro in her infinite tsukiyomi, Oro not giving Jiraiya the curse mark to kill him when they fought, and Oro holding back against Tsu even she betrayed him and then going out of his way to save her during the 4th war. I'd definitely think that in canon, they were the best of friends and so I put alot of emphasis on their friendship in this fic that anaylze Oro from beginning to end.

(๑ÒωÓ๑) You're right ileangie23! It's strange but the extinction of the Senju clan was never explained, and they were once on par with the Uchiha clan. I guess they might have all died during their first war or something. I wrote Mito as more understanding due to the fact that she has the ability to sense negative emotions, she would be more empathetic and sensitive to people's feelings :) I think because of how scary Oro and Tsu is (her short temper is legendary), people don't really dare to gossip even if they think that's something is up, especially since Jiraiya manages a spy network lol. The fact that Oro and Tsu are both researchers and work together very often, and then including the fact that they were on a team and knew each other as kids would also sort of convince people that they were just close friends. LOL I can imagine a frustrated Tsunade just tackling Oro to the bed, but then he'd run away by disappearing into the ground or something. And yea, Oro felt so awkward about asking for the The Talk that he ended up rambling and making Sarutobi misunderstand completely XD Woah I didn't know Gaara ended up reading the Icha Icha series! That's so funny! I still wonder who his wife is. Lastly, I'm happy to hear you were so amused by the whole last chapter my friend! :D


	42. Always Warm With You Beside Me

"I hate this land and everything it holds dear," Orochimaru muttered as he whipped their horse to go faster, its hooves tearing up dirt and snow as it raced onward. Others would call this a winter wonderland, with its many emerald pine trees, distant frozen lakes and regal mountains, but he just considered it a giant icebox that was freezing his ass off. The fact that he was wearing a heavy black fur coat and he still felt like his blood was freezing over, was not something that was helping with his mood.

Hugging his waist, Tsunade laughed, her ponytail madly dancing behind her. Unlike her gloomy boyfriend, she was enjoying herself immensely and felt quite warm in her handsome grey fur coat with white fur trimming. The creamy green scarf he had knitted for her also helped. Just thinking about it made her feel even warmer on the inside, and she lightly touched the beautiful hand made gift before peeking up at her boyfriend.

To go horseback riding in a field of sparkling white snow, under a beautiful blue sky and bright sun felt utterly romantic to her. This was actually reminding her of the time that travelling caravan visited Konoha and they went riding together, until Jiraiya ended the day by having his ninja elephant stampede the village. She pressed her face into his back and said cheerfully, "It's not so bad, Orochi. At least here, we can openly show our affections for each other."

"That is one positive," he admitted, looking over his shoulder at her. "Don't forget, this is still a mission."

"So what's the plan?" Tsunade said, "Some rich merchant owns a mansion in some small snowy village, and he has the talisman we want right?"

"According to the info obtained," Orochimaru replied as he pulled on the reins to have their horse leap over a crisp icy stream, "He's a pretty kind-hearted man and loves helping people. If we present ourselves in some kind of... desperate or helpless situation, he'll most likely let us come close. We can ask for work as servants for example."

Tsunade immediately made a face. "Are you kidding? Servants? I'd break every decorative item he has in his house. And forget cooking, I'd give him food poisoning."

Orochimaru inwardly sighed. Her spoiled lifestyle certainly made it hard sometimes... "Fine, you can come up on how to approach him, Tsunade-hime. I will just follow after you."

Behind his back, Tsunade suddenly smiled wickedly as an idea popped into her head. " _Yes._ " They both froze at her tone of voice and she quickly coughed and plastered a more innocent expression on her face. "O-of course, Orochi. I'll handle it!" She then added, "By the way, you haven't riden a horse in forever... but you're so good at it."

At that, Orochimaru laughed. "Hime, I am good at everything." Turning his head, he kissed her full on the lips and relished in the tightening of her arms around his waist.

* * *

Midday...

As they approached the village's entrance that consisted of a high head gate that read 'Tokato Village', all of the people that was bustling to and fro in their thick furry winter coats froze and gasped out loud. Orochimaru stared at them quizzically, keeping a tight hold as he held the horse's reins in one hand. He took a few steps forward and suddenly heard more gasps. Tsunade looked just as confused as he did as she stood by his side.

"THEY ARE SO HOT!"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IN MY LIFE!"

Orochimaru's eyes rolled up so high, they were in danger of going to the back of his head. Beside him, Tsunade laughed out loud and waved back. "He's not a girl! He's a guy!"

"What the heck!? But he's even wearing earrings!"

"And long hair!"

"And wearing purple eyeshadow!"

"Oh for god sake." Orochimaru took off his fur coat and dumped it into Tsunade's arms before stripping off his purple shirt with long sleeves underneath, his annoyance dampening the cold that was making his nipples feel like they were icing off him. "Are we done with trying to decipher my sex?" he said in annoyance. He went deaf for a few seconds when the women shrilly screamed.

"LOOK AT THOSE ABS!"

"HE'S GORGEOUS!"

"I LOVE HIS TATTOO!"

Tsunade was also affected by the sight as she slightly drooled over his toned chest. The damn thing looked it was carved right out from a marble statue, with muscles in all the right places.

Shivering as a blast of icy wind swept by him, he hastily put his shirt back on, along with the thick fur coat and huddled against Tsunade for warmth. What looked like the entire village's population rushed out to surround them. One warm-hearted middle aged woman chirped, "We never get visitors here! Did you two dears have to travel far?"

"Oh it was so long," Tsunade put on a dramatic sigh and slumped against Orochimaru, feigning exhaustion. "We've traveled thousands of miles to get here."

"Why?" asked a curious little girl, bundled up in a pink jacket and bunny made earmuffs.

Before Orochimaru could say something, Tsunade quipped, "Because we eloped."

The whole crowd gasped out loud and Orochimaru's eyes went as wide as saucers. Tsunade hurriedly push on with the story, ignoring her boyfriend's eyes on her. "My parents refused to let him marry me because he was poor. We had no other choice but to run away to be together." She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck, faking her tears. "We spent every last bit of coin to get here, hoping to find a place that's far away from the eyes of the world, where we can settle down and get married." When Orochimaru opened his mouth, she discreetly pinched his butt to make him shut up. He was a good liar, perhaps even better than her. But she knew that when he was feeling flustered, he sucked at everything. "Oh, and we plan to have babies in a few years too."

"CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW BEAUTIFUL THEIR KIDS WILL BE?!"

"LIVE HERE LIVE HERE!"

Right and left, front and back, people immediately began offering suggestions of help but the both of them quickly hopped onto the offer that they actually needed. Tsunade put a hand to her cheek and gushed, "You really think Mr. Makito will accept us?

The village's head elder nodded and said in a grandmotherly voice, "Oh that man is a saint. I'm sure he'll help you two sweethearts."

"Wonderful! Which way is his mansion?" gushed Tsunade

After they were given the directions, she dragged Orochimaru and the horse along, humming a merry tune. He said dryly, "The next time I offer to let you handle things, remind me not to."

"Oh shut up," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Sarutobi-sensei gave us this mission so we can have a chance to be a couple in public, remember?"

"I was thinking of girlfriend and boyfriend, not runaway fiance and fiancee."

"Well, this is close enough."

"You're one step from making us husband and wife."

At that, Tsunade paused and wore a thoughtful expression on her face. "You're right... why didn't I say that instead?"

"Hmph."

She said grouchily, "Why are you so moody anyways? It's like you hate the idea of being with me."

Orochimaru could detect the hint of hurt in her voice but he was still annoyed by the situation she had put them in. "You're being ridiculous, hime. I'm still with you aren't I?"

"Publicly no." She fumed, "You had an excuse back in Konoha because of my reputation. What's the reason now? What's so wrong with people thinking we eloped?"

"Maybe if you think with your head instead of your heart, you wouldn't have to ask me that," replied a ticked off Orochimaru. "Eloping means we're literally just one step away from a marriage ceremony and there's a lot of drama involved. Do you think many will question a couple that's just going around sightseeing? Or will they hound on one that is eloping? We will also have to act much more intimate than just being girlfriend and boyfriend. If that merchant suspects something is up, we will be putting the mission at risk."

She grabbed onto his arm and stopped him from walking. "And what's wrong with being more intimate? This is not an act, it's real. We love each other don't we?" When he didn't say anything, she said, "You don't want to be closer to me?"

"Of course not." He said that with an air of great fragility as he cupped her face. "I do love you, Tsunade. Every coin I save up is for you, and every mission that boosts my rank within the village is also for you."

"Then why are you acting like this? Like you don't want to be seen as my fiance?" she sniffed, some doubt still evident in her heart. "I miss you... you know? To be honest, I want us to elope. I'm so tired of waiting and worrying about you putting your life out there and working so hard."

"I don't deserve you if I make you sacrifice for me." He pressed his forehead against hers comfortingly. "Right now, I am just worried that people will try to pry into our relationship and that we will give something away. We could easily break in and steal the talisman right now but I want to drag this out as long as possible so that I can be with you."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Orochimaru..."

He kissed her on the lips and nibbled gently on the bottom. "I supposed that as long as I am true to my feelings, everything will be natural anyways. If being a couple that just eloped pleases you, I will find a way to make it work."

"You sweet tongued snake," she gushed, hugging him tightly and opening her mouth to let his tongue in.

* * *

In the very fancy lobby that showed off beautiful paintings of mountains and rivers, hugging an open living room with thick red sofas and a roaring fireplace, along with a grand staircase that led up to a second floor, they could both tell that the man had money. Lots and lots of money. He also seemed to be a rather modern man, as he shied away from traditional paneling and wood. Instead, he opted for thick white carpeted floor and rustic red walls. It made sense as the land was freezing cold and things like a Shoji door would completely let out all the heat inside a home. A few maids bustled to and fro while they stood and waited but for the most part, they were left alone.

Finally, a very jolly and slightly chubby, but still good looking man came out, smiling widely at them. His orange hair was starting to gray but right now it was tied into a neat short ponytail, embellished with a satin red bow. He wore a midnight blue haori that went to mid thigh and had a lavish lining. It came over a more simple pale gray kosode and long loose dark pants. "Greetings, I'm Asuita Makito. I..." His voice suddenly trailed off and he stared at them. All of a sudden, he jumped and pointed, "Are you two Tsunade and Orochimaru from the village of Konohagakure!?"

The two felt their hearts slide down to the pit of their stomach. Was the mission going to be over so soon? Tsunade said with a weak smile, "Yes."

"How do you know us?" Orochimaru asked emotionlessly.

The merchant beamed. "One of my friends once came to Konoha to request a mission. When he came back, he told me of some ninja stories of your village. Like the great Hashirama that started it all, and then to the current generations of talents such as you." He laughed and gestured to Orochimaru. "You have a most distinctive appearance in his stories so that's why I recognized you. Tsunade Senju is also known as the most beautiful kunoichi in the five nations and I've seen pictures." He then paused and asked, "Why are you two here? Out on some mission in this land? Do you need my help?"

Tsunade quickly shook her head. "No actually, we have eloped!"

Asuita gasped. "Eloped?"

She nodded and looked up at her boyfriend. "I'm from a noble clan and Orochimaru... is clanless and an orphan. As I'm also the granddaughter of the first Hokage, if I was married off to someone important from another village, it would be a powerful alliance. Unless we eloped, there is no chance for us to be together."

"But," Asuita looked at them with a bit of confusion. "Did you both really gave up everything back home just to be together? I've heard rumors even, that Orochimaru was one of the best in your village and quickly rising up in ranks. And you yourself would be giving up a life of reputation and wealth by leaving the esteemed Senju clan, the only clan to have ever rivaled the Uchiha."

"We were running out of time," Orochimaru said, putting an arm around her. "Her parents were considering in marrying her off next year. It's common knowledge that most Shinobi don't live past the age of forty, and she is of marriageable age. This was the only way out."

Crossing his arms, Asuita peered at them worriedly. "This is a very serious decision, to be eloping. Are you certain about it?"

Orochimaru slowly looked over at Tsunade, his expression unreadable. Finally, he said, "She is brilliant. The smartest woman I've ever met. Her wit and cleverness delight me and I am never bored in her presence. I could talk to her all day and only grow more fascinated with her. I admire her strength and vitality. The way she lives her life is filled to the brim with passion." He took her hand and grasped it firmly as she listened with wide eyes. "What made me fall in love with her, however, was the fact that she was always there for me. Even when I'm cold and spiteful, she still cares about me. When I work on a poison, she is there with an antidote. When I'm researching, she's my partner. When I'm hurt, she's there to heal me." He put a hand on his heart. "When I'm not with her, she waits for me. She is my windmill and no matter how far or long, she still waits. How could I not love her?"

"Even if the windmill isn't spinning, it still remembers when it did and it will continue to wait" Tsunade whispered the words he had given her back during their Chunin exam together. "He is the only man that makes my heart beat fast. It doesn't matter if this relationship is hard, it is real and worth it."

A demure and bell-like laugh pealed through the air as a woman wheeled herself into view. Locking down the wheels of her wheelchair, she said, "Isn't it obvious, husband? They really love each other to go this far."

Asuita went over to her with a smile. "Let me introduce to you my wife, Yanona."

Orochimaru quickly took in her appearance. Soft brown hair curled to her midwaist, and she wore a warm pink dress with a dull strawberry red shawl. Kind brown eyes outlined by thick lashes, coupled with a soft smile made her look both vulnerable and angelic. Beside him, Tsunade was staring at her legs and she asked, "Is it temporary or..."

Yanona gently dipped her head. "It's been three years." She looked up at her husband and held his hand. She then picked up some cards on her lap. "Please take a look."

"Hush, I don't want to hear more about that," he said, stroking her head and beckoning for a maid. "You need more rest, you're so pale. I'll get you for dinner, sweetheart."

When she was wheeled away, Orochimaru glanced over at the cards and read what he could from the distance. "You're looking for a concubine?"

"I have no interest in one," he said, handing the cards off to another maid to be thrown away. "But my wife feels guilty for not being able to bear children now, and for being crippled. It breaks my heart really."

Tsunade pursed her lips and said, "If you don't object, I can take a look at her legs. Perhaps there is a chance at salvaging them. If some of the nerves are still alive, there is a possibility."

"You mean it?!" The man's eyes lit up with hope.

"Don't think too much on it," Orochimaru said solemnly. "Nerve regeneration is incredibly difficult. The prospect is grim if she has lost all feelings in the legs. The cases where a patient can't move their legs but can still feel pain is more hopeful."

"She... can't."

A grim silence enveloped the room before Tsunade shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "Let's not give up until I even look at her legs."

Asuita went down on his knees, his heart leaping at having the legendary medical ninja look at his wife. "I'll pay anything to have her cured. Please, please help my wife." He gestured to his home. "You are both welcome to stay for as long as you wish. If you decide to elope here permanently, I will even buy you a house."

Tsunade smiled and went over to help the man stand up. "It's much appreciated."

"You're welcome. Anyways, would you like one room or separate rooms? You both look tired from the journey," their host said eagerly, wishing to make them as comfortable as possible.

"One room."

Tsunade was surprised when Orochimaru said that. When he glanced over at her and smiled, she felt her cheeks turned pink and she leaned into him. With a wink, she said, "I need to stay close to my betrothed and make sure he doesn't get sick. He's sensitive to the cold."

Orochimaru teased back, "She just wants me with her so that she can wake me up to make her something if she gets hungry." Tsunade giggled and nodded rapidly at the truth, for she did wake him up quite often for that reason. It was something that he strangely did not mind, and she eventually learned that most snakes were nocturnal when it came to feeding.

Asuita laughed at their closeness as he beckoned for a maid. "I'll have you shown to your room and if you need anything, just let the servants know. I'll also send a letter to Konoha to persuade your family to see to your situation. If they change their minds, all the better for you."

Orochimaru and Tsunade immediately panicked. "It's not necessary-" they both started as he began to walk away. But their protest fell on deaf ears when Asuita just laughed and wave away their concern, thinking they just didn't want to bother him.

"We're going to have to deal with that later," Tsunade whispered.

"Hmph."

* * *

As the door closed behind them, they both admired the beautiful guest bedroom they had been given. The deep dark chocolate wallpaper was especially lovely. A king size bed with a translucent purple and red canopy hung over the bed, shot through with sparkling silver threads. The headboard was solid black wood, that practically gleamed like a mirror and was engraved with pictures of ivy and flowers. Big plush deep purple pillows with ruffles piled up against it and the blanket was heavy, luxurious and a passionate red color with edges of gold. Two tall windows showed a beautiful snowing sky and the curtains were also the same red. To the left was a door that led to the bathroom, to the right was a seating area with a roaring fireplace and deep red couches, circling a glass table with a vase of red roses. A black wardrobe sat beside the door to the bathroom and Orochimaru went over to put away their bags and packs. A few more was strapped to their horse which was probably being settled into the stables, and the rest of their belongings would be fetched later.

Tsunade had run over to jump on the bed, and she stretched luxuriously out on it. "This thing is softer than my own bed! Come over and see Orochi!"

"In a second," he said, folding his clothes into the clean smelling wardrobe. It took a few minutes but when he finished and turned around, he nearly had a heart attack to see her posing on the bed, with part of her white half shirt pulled down to reveal a tempting soft shoulder, enhanced with the image of long loose golden hair. "What are you doing?" he said, sounding like he was witnessing the end of the world.

Tsunade batted her eyelashes at him. "Getting comfortable," she purred. "And I'm slightly turned on knowing you and I-" she made a show of running her hand along the velvet soft red blanket, "Will be sharing this for awhile."

He had actually wanted to take a nap, but now he was definitely having second thoughts about it. Clearing his throat, he said, "I... I think I'll take a bath first."

As he went over to check out their bathroom, Tsunade jumped off the bed and hurried to his side, wanting to see it too. Her feet rubbed against the soft white carpet as she rested her chin on his shoulder and let out a whistle. There was a huge bathtub in the center, with more than five different gold faucets on it, and some unlit candles even lined the edges. It looked like it could comfortably fit four people. A fetching long white marble counter with couple styled sinks and a mirror that stretched the entire length, along with lights on top of the mirror, made the bathroom shine elegantly. Tilting her head, Tsunade whispered, "Wouldn't it be nice for us to take a bath together in there?" When he blushed and tried to move away, she hugged him and laughed. "Enjoy your bath." She pecked him on the cheek before leaving and closing the door for him.

"Dear god," Orochimaru said with a smile, touching his cheek. "Sarutobi-sensei, you pervert. At this rate, you really might be a grandfather," he muttered as he stripped off his shirt.

Tsunade brushed out her hair on the bed and gazed out at the quiescent village below while Orochimaru took his bath. The mansion was on a higher plane than the village and offered a stunning view. She couldn't wait to explore its snowy gardens and the forest area around the place. If she was right, there should even be ice caves. The water there was of the purest of quality, untouched by human contamination. It would be perfect in cooking up medicinal drinks for her new patient.

After half an hour, Orochimaru finally came out, back in his usual purple silk shirt that was tied with a white belt and gray pants. It was just in time as well, as a maid knocked on their door to bring in a covered tray of their late lunch.

"Sir, my lady," said the maid as she bowed. "As you arrived after lunch was already served, we could only make some more right now. We hope it's to your satisfaction."

Tsunade and Orochimaru sat down on a couch as their food was laid out. A bowl of soft white rice, chicken that was marinated with some kind of golden amber sauce and some fried green beans. Orochimaru picked up a knife and fork and deftly cut into it, popping a piece of it into his mouth. Immediately, he made a face. As he was able to both taste and smell with his tongue, it was his most sensitive sensor and he was quite picky with his food. "Shoyu chicken. This recipe is made with a sweet and spicy soy sauce but the sauce went overboard on sugar." He drunk some water to wash away the taste. "It's like diabetes on a plate. Ghastly."

Tsunade picked up her chicken with her fork and said with the blunt force of a hammer, "This thing is burnt like a sun tanner's fat asshole. Are you kidding?"

Behind his cup, Orochimaru nearly snorted the water up his nose, immensely amused by her colorful language. As she was spoiled from birth, her princess tongue and eyes was also quite good in differentiating between quality food and garbage. When the maid profusely apologized and made to have the food recooked, they both just shook their heads and decided try again at dinner instead. After the food was cleared and the door closed, he looked as Tsunade stood up and yawned, heading over to the bed. He followed after her and chuckled, drawing her attention over to him. "I have to say," he whispered. "That was abit of a turn on, Tsunade-hime."

She laughed cheerfully as she kissed him and tackled him to the bed. Laying on top of him, she said demurely, "You know, I was really pleased when you said one room for us."

He lazily stroked her cheek with one finger. "It's not right that you're always the one taking the initiative. This mission... I feel like it's just the thing to have us grow even closer but I have to make some effort for it."

Tsunade beamed and kissed his finger before sitting up. "Let's take a nap. You look tired, Orochi."

"It's this accursed cold weather," he yawned as they moved to pull the blankets over themselves. He opened his arms and scooped her into his embrace, humming at the comforting warmth she offered.

Knowing what he was thinking, she said in a sultry voice, "I can help you be even warmer, Orochimaru."

He drowsily tweaked her nose and flirted back, "With you beside me, I'm always warm."

Snuggling into his chest, she closed her eyes in delight. "I love you." When he fell asleep and was calmly breathing his sweet breath of gentle green tea over her head, she hugged him closer to her and smiled. This was a golden opportunity for their bond to grow even deeper, and she was not going to pass it up for anything. She sighed happily and fell asleep as well, listening to the comforting crackle of their fireplace and the heart he had given her.

* * *

Perhaps the journey was more tiring that she thought, because when she woke up, the skies were already very grey, with incoming paint of dark blue in the distance. She yawned and stretched out, blinking the sleep away from her eyes and sat up to find her boyfriend sitting in a lotus position to meditate, his breaths even and his form completely still. She knew better than to disturb someone who was meditating so she just flipped over to her front and decided to watch him instead. Like someone appreciating a work of art, she decided to use the opportunity to enjoy the view.

She could never tire of admiring him. He was stunning, perfect, and best of all, exotic. There was no one out there who looked like him and she liked that. Perhaps it was because she grew up spoiled, but she liked having things that others couldn't have. One hundred percent, she had his attention like no others and she delighted in this fact, basking in it like a cat would to catnip. His feelings for her showed that she was special, had talent, was great. She liked being put first and she liked being given things that she wanted. Orochimaru met her needs perfectly, as he always put their team before everything else, and in this circle, she was first place.

One clear golden eye opened and his lips curved. "You're making me blush, Tsunade-hime."

"You know you're a hunk," she said with a smile, rolling over and onto her back. Her heart skipped a beat when he smoothly moved to put both hands flat down by her head, supporting himself as he leaned over her.

"And you know you're... oh what's the word I'm looking for?" He pretended to mull it over before saying, "Hot." He laughed, his voice washing over her like the finest of silk, making the hair on her arms stand up and her stomach clenching inward in arousal. "We really are perfect together," he mused, bearing down on her, his long hair brushing her bare collarbones. "We can do anything together."

"And if anyone so much as scoff at us, we'd roast their ass," Tsunade said, making his smile widen to show a glimpse of his sharp teeth. The both of them were rude in their own ways, and while his words were cold and cutting, hers were hot and scalding. She remembered the one time one of the staff at the laboratory screwed up the synthesis of her antidote and Orochimaru's poison at the same time, and the both of them sent the man running out of there, crying like he just lost his entire house to a freak tornado in the blink of an eye. She still had to say that the man was lucky that Orochimaru didn't strangle him and she didn't beat him to a bloody pulp because they were both in a good mood and eager to get on with their dinner date at his house later.

He kissed her forehead gently before sitting up, and pulling her up with him. "I've been thinking," he said softly, looking down into her amber eyes, marveling at how they reflected the dim light of the fireplace in the background. As the room was dark since it was evening, it just further enhances how bright her eyes were.

When he didn't say anything further, she tilted her head and looked at him questioningly. It wasn't hard for her to notice that he seemed to be struggling for words and she moved to rest her head against his chest, seating herself comfortably between his legs. "If you don't feel ready to say whatever it is you want to say, I can wait."

"You're always waiting," he muttered, stroking her long untied hair. He stretched his arm to grab the hair brush she had left on the bedside table and began brushing it out. His hands were gentle, not a single strand of her hair broke under his touch and she purred as she relaxed under his careful ministration.

"Prettying me up for dinner?" she asked.

"It'll be in half an hour. I got the message while you were still sleeping," he replied, working on a knot.

She said amicably, "Let's hope the food will be better than lunch." She added with good humor, "Well, at least it wasn't cold food right?" He chuckled and nodded while she breathed in his clean scent of soap and tea, enjoying the feel of his solid toned chest. "Hey Orochi, what's that other reason you dislike cold food besides the fact that it makes you sleepy? You said you'd tell me one day."

For a brief second, his hands froze at the question. It was only due to years of training that he managed to regain his composure in the next. Splitting her hair in half, he began tying them into pigtails as he replied quietly, "For all my claims in wanting to restore past glory and knowledge, I sometimes do not wish to look back on mine. Cold food to me, is a reminder of how little I and my family had. We couldn't afford it. It costs less to simply prepare cold dishes like salads and cold noodles. It bothered me greatly how something simple like a hot meal was out of reach."

"Were... was your family really that poor?" she asked, moving her hand up to rest on his heart.

"Hmph." He said bitterly, "My father took on the work of three men. It costs coin to become a citizen of Konohagakure and immigrate there. As a foreigner and with looks like mine, he wasn't trusted yet. They gave him work that required alot of effort but few rewards. Research takes time as well, time he tried to buy so he could rise up for our family's sake. My mother's main talents were curses, demon summons and auditory genjutsu. But she could only use the latter, because curses and demons were abhorred and feared by the world. She couldn't work as efficiently as she could." He let out a long breath as he finished tying her hair into two low pigtails.

Tsunade looked up at him, remembering stories of demons that would eat her if she wasn't a good girl. They were terrifying things, evil, and cursed. Everyone told her so. Even her grandmother, of the renowned Uzumaki clan followed that belief, as they themselves were famous for sealing so many of them with their legendary fuinjutsu. Stories of dazzling golden chains, holding monsters deep down in the earth was a favorite amongst the people. "What do you think of demons?" she asked.

"They're a tool, like any other," Orochimaru replied with a shrug. "A blade can cut you if you don't know how to wield it, but does anyone blame a sword? Why do so for demons? Hypocritical, really." He let go of her hair and moved off the bed to walk over to the fireplace, crossing his arms in thought. "Now, I experience the same thing. Some are wary of me studying kinjutsu. But... it's human nature to associate anything as 'good' if they bring them benefits. Sooner or later, I believe that eventually the village will understand my research and my kinjutsu."

"But they're so risky," Tsunade said worriedly, reaching out to him as she went over to his side.

Taking her hand, he kissed the top of it and replied with a smirk, "For you, it's worth it. My dream is to keep you and our team safe and happy forever. I refuse to lose my loved ones ever again."

She hugged him tightly, her heart going out to him. "Soon we will get married," she said thickly. "We'll have a big happy family, you'll be Hokage and I will be there for you through everything."

"Thank you," he said appreciatively, basking in her love and warmth.

A few knocks on the door pulled them away from each other as a maid said, "Dinner is ready, sir, miss."

"Let's go," he said with a smile, offering her his arm. The gesture seemed to make her happy as she hooked arms with him as they headed out.

* * *

It was sad to say but their joy was short-lived when they saw the food they were to partake in at dinner. Which was quite a shame really, as the dining room was gorgeous. A long oak table, draped with a grape wine colored tablecloth that reached to the ground, was seated before a wall of grand windows that showed a breathtaking view of the starry night sky. The view outside was enhanced by the gentle falling snow that contrasted with the windows' red curtains. Up above was a glowing candle chandelier, extravagant and elegant. Asuita's wife sat at one end of the table, and he on the other. Now that he and Tsunade was here, they took the other side of the tables so that all four side was now occupied.

Yanona's meal was prepared by her own nurse as she had to adhere to a more 'healthy' diet for her health. Right now, Orochimaru was seriously considering her meal for the sake of their _own_ health. He glanced over to his girlfriend sitting across from him, knowing that he didn't need to say anything the moment she opened her mouth. "Mr. Makito," Tsunade said grumpily. "Not to be rude or anything since we're pretty much intruding on your hospitality but..." She scooped up some of the gooey sauce for her fried vegetables and let it dribble back down on the plate. "The food is inedible. This has a worst texture than the snot my baby brother sprayed over our nanny when he was two." She then pointed to the bowl of miso soup, where crumbly sad black tofu swam around in the broth. "And how the fuck do you burn soup?"

Orochimaru had to stare down at his lap to suppress his laughter. Resting his chin in hand, he said, "I'm afraid to say, but the cook or cooks you've hired are inadequate. Surely you must have noticed."

"It's a shame but yes," Asuita admitted. "The cooks are... inexperienced."

Standing up, Orochimaru said, "I can't even eat the food so I might as well go and prepare something so that we don't all starve. When Tsunade-hime gets hangry..." He let that trail off with a chuckle while she pouted.

"But you're guests, I can't-"

Tsunade shushed and said bossily, "Just let Orochi teach your cooks how to turn on a stove properly, Mr. Makito. It's for the sake of your health." She poked at her dying salad. "And my fiance's health. This stuff will kill him faster than the cold would."

Orochimaru covered his mouth with a hand to stop his laughter as he walked out of there to head for the kitchen.

* * *

It only took a few gestures and direction guide before he found the kitchen. Pushing open the door, he said curtly, "Do you all realize how foul the food tastes?" His eyes widened slightly to find three doddering old ladies, decked out in full chef clothes, blinking at him in puzzlement. All three had hair that was pure white, soft blue eyes, and were wobbly in-stance. He wouldn't even trust them to bake cookies, let along full-size meals as they seemed to be teetering on the edge of life and the afterlife. Maybe it's because they ate their own cooking and it was killing them. In a corner, a pot of something was bubbling over and hissing out steam, further proving his point.

"Ello," said one of the old ladies, her wrinkled face scrunched in a friendly smile. "Need something dearie? We couldn't quite hear you."

"Wah!" One of the old ladies as she walked towards the bubbling pot, slipped on some egg yolk and he was afraid she was going to break something before she quickly steadied herself again.

Orochimaru leaned against the door and covered his eyes for a moment, not quite sure on what to do for the first time in a long while. In the distance, he heard Tsunade yelling for him.

"I'M HUNGRY OROCHI! FEED ME!"

"Did you hear something?" asked one of the old ladies.

Orochimaru let out a long breath before he reached out and pulled an apron over himself, deftly tying the strings into a practiced bow behind his back. Crossing his arms, he said, "You three, follow my orders. I've got a hangry princess out there and there's no time to waste."

The three clapped their hands in delight. "Oh we got another friend in the kitchen."

"And she's such a pretty girl too."

"Kinda scary but pretty! But wait, is it a girl? Or just a really pretty boy?"

Orochimaru scowled as he strode over to wash his hands to begin preparing dishes, wondering if he was going to have to deal with this problem for the rest of his life.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Happy birthday to Orochi yesterday! I finished a picture of him on my deviantart account so this chapter came a day later than I would have liked lol.

-Thank you to all the readers who are thanking me for writing this. No really, I must thank you for reading and your kind thoughts :)

（＊＾ω＾） Ah yes, OLASZKECSKE! You're actually the third person to ever favorite this story. Thank you! I think the same. Dan isn't rotten on the inside or anything, but he's... ridiculously naive. When he says he wants to be Hokage, I just shook my head and wondered if he's super sheltered or something, not to notice he was competing against people like Orochi, Jiraiya (offered the position 2x) and even Sakumo (before he killed himself). Also, in no way will I do some silly love triangle thing so don't worry. That is something I consider cheap drama. Which reminds me of a fic I read where Tsunade cheated on Dan cuz he was _boring_ with Jiraiya. That actually disgusted me. Dan, and everyone deserves better than that. But anyways, thank you so much for your kind words and following this from day one. I will keep doing my best.

≧(´▽｀)≦ I think as the most beautiful kunoichi in the five nations, alot of guys would be smitten with Tsunade, xxhebi-himexx. Which is quite sweet in the fact that what Oro likes best about her isn't actually her looks (though they're both vain) but her strength and intelligence. As for Dan's age, I believe he's older than the sannin but my notes on it is missing somewhere. Naruto is 17 at the end of part 2, and Orochi is 54. Orochi was 37 when Naruto was born (when Minato died) and he left soon after when his experiments were discovered. Minato died when he was 24 years old, he graduated at 10. So 37 subtract 14 years is 23, the age when Jiraiya became his Jonin sensei. Danny boy died when he was 27, making him at least 4 years older. And thank you! I still feel that Sarutobi and Oro's father/son bond was the most tragic but most beautiful, considering the Third still loved him after everything that he's done. It's easy to love someone who's perfect but to love someone who's so flawed is to really value the bond and show that world that it's real. Team Hiruzen really loved Oro, no matter how bad he got. Same with Team Seven for Sasuke.

(っ・ω・）っAh i see, sinnerlust. Just a suggestion, using periods will help with your writing my friend. And I agree that we never got to see how great Orochi is. He never really went all out. He also comes out victorious because in the end, he doesn't have to win, he just makes sure he never loses. As the years goes by, he just gains more and more knowledge and power. Sooner or later, Naruto and Sasuke dies and no one would be able to stand up to him. Orochi seems to have turned good though, so that's comforting for the world.

(*'▽')ノ＾Thank you JigokuShoujosRevenge.

( ◔ ౪◔)⊃ I actually agree that Dan is abit too much of a goody goody two shoes, lumichan. Funny thing is, not to me but to Tsunade. The Sannin have always been a bit rowdy and crazy, and having Dan there is like having a party pooper for them. Oro likes to sneak into archives and doesn't care about bending the rules if he can get away with things, Jiraiya likes to peek on women and be inappropriate, Tsunade is an alcoholic, likes gambling and is spoiled. The three of them are nonchalant about each other's vices but with Dan... uhhhhhhh... I feel like Tsunade would actually not be true to herself when she's with him. She's a lively and very fun woman, and around Dan while she can be sweet, she can't release her more party kinda side. Very bad pairing, very little chemistry with those two. The man just looks like Oro in a palette swap. He's the same exact height for christ sake. Hehe, this mission will be fun and sweet. But I like my heart pounding moments too so we'll see. Ahhhh, you perverted you. ;D It's ok, im more pervy cuz I'm sticking Oro and Tsu in a wintery landscape lmao!

(੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭ Hi BlackLady777! Hehe, I think for Oro, most first impression for him is people shatting their pants. That's how I felt when he was first introduced. I kinda miss that amazing vibe he used to have. And with Oro, he really doesn't mince words. If someone sucks, he'll them that. Like how he did to Tsu in the past when they were stuck in that ancient tomb, and even to Nawaki when he couldn't tell him the technique. To have Dan's sister whimpering like that, he would think she's not fit to be a brave kunoichi. But what impresses Oro is if people admit their weakness and put effort into getting better. Like Jiraiya being a joke on their team to becoming a legend with him. Then to Naruto even. If the girl had steel her resolve and taken the ball back, Orochimaru would have approved. Again, this might also be the reason why every girl associated with him is a tomboy cuz he dislikes the more weak/gentle personality and is heavily influenced by growing up with Tsunade, the bluntest woman out there XD I feel like Tsu would talk to her grandma more on the emotional side, rather than the physical stuff. She might be traditional and not approve lol. And you're very right with Tsu thinking of sex to have them be even closer. To phrase it romantically, giving him everything that she had to show how much she trusted and loved him. Orochi is daunted, afraid of looking stupid and disappointing her (some ppl do say sex can ruin a relationship lol). XD oh yea, Orochi trying to look at porn hehe. Which is actually hilarious as HE could actually bend like a snake and maybe that's why Jiraiya chose a specific type of porn to give to his friend ;D He totally expected something more graphic, thanks to Jiraiya again lol. And another one of my pervy readers enjoying my pervy hint at Oro getting warm from the cold thanks to Tsu. I approve! XD Hint, Orochi will be knitting like crazy for a really funny reason in the next chapter. It involves a very pissed off giant purple snake and a frozen cute blue slug.

Edit :Totally forgot to reply to this point of yours blacklady lol. Sorry! While Dan's stats aren't half bad, he was never on a level that would make Orochi give him notice. During his time he was considered a genius and he held exceptional expectations for others too because he's teamed with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Dan graduated at 10, while the Sannin did at 6. The amount of missions the three did, in terms of A and S missions is very very high. Dan did 22 S rank missions, Oro did 108. Dan never even obtained a nickname like Kakashi, Minato, the Sannin. By all means he isn't weak, but with Orochimaru high standards, Dan was nothing special and most certainly a thorn in his side.


	43. Giving into the Heart's Desire

Darkwings13: (º﹃º ) Uhhhh... warning, some mature discretion is advised. Aka things got sexy.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and dropped her head onto her arms, groaning as her stomach rumbled. She hated waking up early so she had skipped breakfast in order to get more sleep. Lunch was also skipped because the food was burnt and gross. She really really really needed dinner RIGHT now!

"Are you alright?" Yanona asked softly, her brown eyes crinkled with worry.

"My stomach is eating itself," Tsunade mumbled to herself as she banged her head on the table. She noticed that Asuita was looking nervous, probably because he's also heard of her raging short temper. Well for certain, her temper was much much worse if she was hungry. All of a sudden, a fantastic smell of cooked meats, fragrant herbs, sweet bakery goods and heady scent of sauces wafted up her nostrils and she sat straight up. If she was a dog, her tail would have been wagging and her ears would be twitching.

Servants came out with a tray of food in hand, placing it down on the table. When all the food was placed, Orochimaru arrived and began dabbing at his forehead with the apron. There was a cream stew (Yoshoku) that consisted of meat and veggies in white roux, battered lobster, fried panko pork chops, cold chicken and onions with cilantro over white rice, skewered beef that was still dripping with sauce, deep fried shrimps with accompanying hot sweet sauce and lastly, yakisoba noodles with sliced chicken.

"You made so much," gasped Asuita.

Orochimaru glanced over at his girlfriend, who was already digging into a crispy battered lobster, accentuated with baked asparagus. She was practically glowing as she happily chomped away without a care in the world. "My... fiancee has a very healthy appetite. You've heard of her immense strength, I assume?" When Asuita laughed and nodded, Orochimaru went to take his seat as he himself was also getting quite famished. A piece of skewered beef was plopped down into his dish and he looked up to see Tsunade smiling sweetly at him as she drew her chopsticks back.

"Thanks for the food, Orochi. I appreciate it."

Orochimaru dug into his rice, quietly pleased. Throughout the rest of the meal, Asuita praised his cooking and even Yanona asked to break her plain diet to try some of the delicious-looking food.

When most of the food was done, Tsunade sighed happily and leaned back in her chair. But then she shook her head and straightened up in her chair. "Yanona, can I ask you something? How did you... injured your legs?"

Yanona pulled her pale strawberry shawl around her, almost seeming to draw inward. Looking over to the evening skies and falling snow, she said quietly, "I don't remember actually. I went out riding in the forest. Next thing I know, I woke up to find myself in a horrible snow storm, people around me and my husband holding me against him." She moved her hand over her knees sorrowfully. "When I tried to move my legs, I realized that I no longer had any feelings in them." The woman's expression grew even more downcast as she said, "I am a burden. I don't see much of a reason why to even waste your time with these legs, they're completely dead. It'd be better if he just remarried."

Orochimaru didn't look up as he spooned more rice into his mouth and deftly swallowed. "I was always under the impression that when two people pledged themselves to each other, they'd be there to carry each other." He placed his bowl down with a gentle thud. "No one is perfect, but what's important is if the bond is real. If one of you gets sick, you should be there for the other. If someone does something wrong, you wouldn't just give up on them."

Yanona bit on her lips and said tearfully, "But I just want what's best for him."

"You don't get to choose who you love. Even if there was a woman who was prettier than you, better than you, he only cares about you," Orochimaru replied curtly. "If you keep pushing him to look for another woman, you're only hurting him and yourself." After all this time, he truly understood why Tsunade had decided to remain so faithful to the feelings she had for him, despite the hardships they both had to embrace. He didn't want someone else to follow in his footsteps of doubt.

Asuita leaned forward. "He's right. I only want to be with you, Yanona. I married you for that reason."

Standing up, Orochimaru beckoned Tsunade to stand with him. "You two need to talk the whole thing over. Tomorrow, Tsunade-hime will come to take a look and do an examination."

With that, he turned on his heel to head back towards their bedroom with Tsunade following closely behind him. Almost in a timid manner, she said, "Orochimaru, what you've just said..."

His gazed remained focused on the hallway before him, with its portraits and carpeted floor. But his hand moved back to grasp hers. "After all this time, I finally understood why you never chose someone else, never chose Jiraiya who was so willing to give you his heart while I kept you waiting for so long."

Her blood shot up to her neck at the touch and words, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. Her fingers tightened around his and she speeded up to hug his arm tightly. "It's not like the windmill can spin for the sun or river nearby," she said wittily, but her voice trembled slightly from shyness.

A low rumble of a chuckle vibrated from his throat to his chest. "Only for the wind." When she nodded happily and rubbed her face against his arm, he felt a slight ripple of pain. She was important, that is the truth. He'd never thought his heart could feel this way for her. But... could he claim that he had no loyalties greater than her and their village? He doubted that. He doubted that immensely. The fear that had always broiled in the back of his mind was loss. The power and immortality he sought which had stemmed from despair over his parents' deaths and then love for his team, he feared it was growing twisted. At the same time, he couldn't stop it.

Power was intoxicating and he wanted more. He wanted to be able to do anything he wanted, no laws to hold him back. He wanted his enemies to grovel at his feet and people to worship him on a pedestal. There was no reason why he should associate himself with the common man, the ones so content with stagnation and the ones to be cannon fodder in war.

It bothered him why his mind and theirs were so different. Why was everyone such complacent sheeps? Why did no one dream of greater goals? In Konoha, the biggest and most common dream was to be Hokage. It was laughable. They've had three generations of Hokages, and what good did that accomplish? Not even twenty years, and they were facing the threat of another war. What was needed was not another Hokage, but a means to an end. A perfect solution of some sort.

The other ninjas of the village, the few he actually talked to, all they could ever talk about was 'protecting' the village. They were all so short minded. Throwing your body and soul at the enemy was only holding back the inevitable. Sooner or later, the walls would be breached. If their people became powerful, would anyone dare to even attack? And then if their bodies became infallible, if they could live forever, would they not finally obtain true peace and happiness that no one could rob? Hashirama, so potent was his healing powers that all wounds would close up without him even making hand signs. His death was a horrible blow in Orochimaru's opinion. Not because he was Hokage, but because his powers and vitality could have been so beneficial in researching immortality. A dead body was much less effective than a live one. But as he was also Tsunade's grandfather, he couldn't quite bring himself to break into the man's resting place and disturb his remains.

"If only our bodies were so much stronger."

"Hmmm?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Even a wrong fall can paralyze your entire body. Humans are such... fragile creatures."

"Cheer up," Tsunade chirped, not knowing what he was thinking about, only noting the regretful tone. "I haven't even looked at the woman yet."

He silently squeezed her hand in reply.

Feeling slightly troubled (despite him being usually stoic), she decided to ruffle him up abit. When they've finally returned to their bedroom and Orochimaru went to his pack to get out a book to read before bedtime, she stopped him in front of their fireplace. "Y'know, I've been thinking..."

One of his slender dark eyebrows quirked up.

"I love you, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She leaned in closer to him, giving him innocent puppy eyes which seemed to make him more confused. "Want to have a chaste marriage?"

He slowly repeated, "A... chaste marriage?" Ten whole seconds passed before he said, "Are you out of your mind?"

Tsunade immediately giggled and jumped him, making him drop his book to the ground as she hugged him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He buckled for a moment before he steadied himself while carrying her and she said, "So you do want to do me!"

He smirked. "I _do_ alot of people. Not in the way you're thinking."

She pouted. "But you refused a chaste marriage!"

"One, I think the stress of not being physically intimate with me might kill you. Secondly, how can we consummate the marriage if we don't sleep with each other?" He faked a sigh. "After all, if we get divorced, I need half of the Senju's fortune to fund my research for world domination and shampoo. If the marriage isn't consummated, it might not be binding."

It was now her turn to laugh. "Orochi, you know very well that you're only going to be inheriting my massive debt from the loan sharks!"

"Not if we have a chaste marriage," he murmured as he kissed her and slipped his tongue inside her, his back hitting the wall and feeling her legs tightened around his waist in a most wonderful grip.

Her hands wandered through his silky tresses and she moaned as his tongue explored her caverns. He really was an expert with that amazing muscular organ. When she broke the kiss, she panted, "Doesn't sound like that's happening."

"I do want strong healthy Senju babies screaming their heads off in the night and keeping us both awake and up to our armpits in diapers," he said, still smirking as he dropped her down and went to get his book.

Leaning against the wall and watching him settle down on the red couch to read, she sighed happily. Well, she had to count today as a definite success. An amazing room they got to share with each other, they were being treated as honored guests, a fantastic dinner and now Orochimaru had practically admitted that he wanted to do her. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The next day...

Orochimaru glanced over at Asuita who was pacing the hallway nervously while Tsunade was conducting her examination over his wife in the master bedroom. This was to be a full body examination and was going to take a long time to pinpoint why she had no feelings in her legs. It was strange. When the woman was found, there were no signs of injuries on her. Not even a bruise. What could be the reason as to why she couldn't move or feel her legs?

The door clicked open and Tsunade came out with her medic kit, wiping at her forehead. Immediately the man was at her side and she crossed her arms in frustration. "Her nerves aren't dead. They've literally been locked."

"What?"

Orochimaru said, "You're sure?"

"I'm not some noob medic ninja, sheesh. Of course I'm sure!" Tsunade began to bite on her lips. "I don't have the machines to scan her more closely but she showed me past scans when Mr. Makito took her to a hospital in another town. Everything looks perfectly fine from the MRI and X-ray I've read. But from what I'm seeing, it looks exactly like a traumatic blow to the spinal cord has cut off communication from that to the nerves. The nerves aren't being fired and they're not receiving any signals. It's... very strange."

"Not a single bruise or cut was discovered on her when she was found," Orochimaru pointed out.

Tsunade threw her hands up. "Which is why everything is frustrating. It's all contradictory. But it looks like there is hope for her." The words seemed to relieve Asuita and he thanked her profusely.

Wearing a thoughtful expression, Orochimaru said, "Why not go to the woods where she was found? Perhaps we'll find something that will help. But first..." He looked over to Asuita. "Would you care to show us the rest of your mansion, Mr. Makito? It is quite big."

"Most certainly! Wouldn't want you to get lost now would we?" the man replied easily, moving to show them his home.

It was only when they headed to the northeast section of the mansion, that Orochimaru finally found what they were looking for. In a room that held cabinets of collective antiques and treasures, along with weapons of every kind hanging on the wall, the room was like that of a museum. The silver glint of the weapons was mesmerizing and as the room was on the upper floor, half of the room had opened out into the open air, to show a view of one of the living rooms below between three massive pillars. It was currently afternoon and the weather was fine, so the whole room was doused with bright sunlight.

"May I?" Orochimaru asked, gesturing to the walls of weapons. When Asuita gladly acquiescence, he stretched his arm and picked up a metal laced whip. The two of them stepped back to give him space and he began trying it out. The whip whistled through the air as he swung and whirled it around his body with expert grace. The chain of deadly silver, with an easy flick of the wrist it looped in circles, being able to easily wrap itself around a few necks like hungry snakes if there were actual targets available. Orochimaru put it back and nodded in the quality. "A very fine weapon."

"I'm quite proud of my collection," Asuita said, noticing Tsunade admiring a particular talisman. "Ah that one caught your eyes?"

Tsunade bobbed her head at the item they required for their mission. "It's very pretty." The talisman was handcrafted from a beautiful honey amber wood, carved into a picture of what looked like a flower. A tasseled little rope hung from it and she placed her hands flat on the glass of the cabinet. It was a pretty trinket, but why did that noble pay so much for it? Surely there were more beautiful things out there.

"We should get going before it gets dark," Orochimaru spoke up, hiding his disappointment that while the collection was great, it did not hold the sword he was looking for.

Asuita bowed as she ran over to her pale companion's side. "I'm so grateful to you both for your help. I have good news, I've sent the letter about your situation to head back to your village. If it doesn't work out, please consider staying here in this land. It's cold but the people are warm."

Tsunade and Orochimaru both shared a glance, their guts twisting inside them. His look read 'Your father is going to shoot me.'

She stuck her tongue out at him and shot him a 'You only ruined my virgin lips, calm down' look.

* * *

Orochimaru clucked his tongue and pulled sharply on the reins of their horse once they were a good distance away from the mansion and the village. Swinging his legs over to dismount, he shivered underneath his fur black coat, already missing the warmth of the mansion. Forming the signature hand seals for a summoning, he slammed his palm down on the thick snowy grounds. Beside him, Tsunade did the same thing and they both cried, "Summoning Technique!"

An explosion of smoke engulf them as his giant purple serpent, and her light blue slug appeared, towering close to the height of a big pine tree. Immediately, Manda hissed and thrashed from the cold and in a desperate attempt to get warm, he wrapped himself around Katsuyu, shivering like crazy. "ARE YOU CRAZY OROCHIMARU!? WHY WOULD YOU SUMMON ME IN A FROZEN WASTELAND?!"

Tsunade's slug squirmed and blushed as the snake hugged her even tighter. "Ple-please Manda, let me go. This is embarrassing." All of a sudden, a cold wind brushed past and now the slug was shivering as well. Her eye stalks abruptly turned away from the wind and she squeaked, "Never mind, please don't let go."

"OROCHIMARU! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU!"

Orochimaru put his face into his hands and muffled his groan into it. Meanwhile, Tsunade had run up to her slug to comfort it. Shaking himself, he said, "I need you to track down a messenger for me, Manda. He couldn't have gotten far. You can catch him within three hours and then you can go home. I'll feed you well for this."

"Go kill yourself!" With that, Manda poofed away, making Katsuyu even colder.

"L-lady Tsu-Tsunade," said the slug as it shivered. "I-I am so-sorry, but I'm too slow to help."

Tsunade petted her slug on its side. "Actually, I just needed you to make clones and help heal Manda from the frostbite. But... uhhh, maybe not right now." With that, she let Katsuyu go as well. Turning around, she put her hands on her hips cheekily. "What's the plan now?"

The next part of the plan was now her taking over her reins while Orochimaru sat behind her, stretching his arm to loop around her waist while he knitted a giant snake cover for his snake. She pouted even more as she struggled with controlling their horse. "You know, it's not so bad if the letter gets home. Honesty is the best policy."

The corner of his lips twitched as he continued to knit a yellow and purple pet snake cover. "Good things comes to those who wait." When she made a sound, he cut in. "Enough hime. Concentrate on the horse and let me focus on my knitting."

"Well, should we head back to the village first? Get lunch and then visit the woods?" She said questioningly, "Why didn't you let eat lunch before we left anyways?"

"I... I'll explain later. Essentially, I didn't want to cook again."

* * *

Once they arrived at the village again (a few people were surprised to see them head back just after half an hour), with its warm houses spitting out smoke from the furnaces inside and rambunctiously cheery people on the outside, they both had to admit that the place really did have charm. During the night, it would probably be very beautiful.

Orochimaru sidestepped a few kids playing tags without looking, keeping his eyes focused on his knitting despite the strange looks people were giving him for doing such a thing. He was never someone who really cared about people's opinions. He learned that from a young age, especially from the boys who called him girly for having long hair. Beside him, Tsunade crunched the snow beneath her feet, keeping a tight hold on their chocolate brown horse. When it came to eating out, he usually let her decide. With her spoiled lifestyle, she could easily pick out the best restaurant from a single glance and whiff of the air. But as they were running on a tight schedule (he did not want to be out in the frozen night), he said, "Find a bakery and grab some buns, Tsunade-hime."

"What?! No, I want us to settle down somewhere nice, enjoy the scenery, and have a hearty meal before we tramp around in the woods."

A family beside them suddenly gasped. What appeared to be a young mother, asked worriedly, "Woods? Which woods?"

Orochimaru tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "The one near the mountains to the west. The one where Asuita Makito's wife was found and rescued."

Peeking from his bright blue scarf, the little boy of the family squeaked, "The place is haunted."

"Haunted?" Tsunade pushed forward. "How is it haunted?"

"Anyone who goes there will always lose something. We all steer clear of it, even the hunters. It's now known as the Lost Woods," the husband said warily. "When we rescued the woman, she was found on the outskirt of it. We wouldn't have dared gone further, no matter how kind or how much Mr. Makito paid us."

"Lost Woods... how original," Orochimaru said, returning to his knitting without interest. He had never believed in ghosts and he'd be damn if he was going to start now that he was an adult. On the other hand, Tsunade was spooked.

"Any story behind it?" she asked.

The wife replied, "They say a woman was betrayed and ran all the way here, before succumbing to this icy land. No one knows what happened but she died while cursing those woods. Ms. Makito only lost her legs, and is considered one of the few lucky ones."

"And the ones that lost their lives are the unlucky ones?" Orochimaru drawled, untangling a knot in his yarn, his needlework clicking.

The woman was beginning to dislike his attitude, evident by the scowl. "One lost his mind."

"Well my entire team was considered crazy," Orochimaru replied back, putting aside his knitting to take Tsunade's hand to drag her away from the nonsense.

Tsunade bit her lips as he pulled her in the direction of the bakery. She wasn't even protesting anymore, about the idea of a simple lunch. "Shouldn't we prepare abit more? If the woods are haunted?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm surprised at you, Tsunade-hime. We're both researchers. There is no such things as ghosts. A series of unfortunate events probably led to the whole idea." When she pouted, he scoffed. "What? You want me to find a temple to ask for blessed relics? Holy water? Garlic?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she fumed. "You don't have to make me sound crazy!"

He chuckled at her rising temper and tweaked her nose. She looked rather cute. Flushed cheeks, soft pouting pink lips, a ponytail of wild blonde hair being tossed back and forth from the wind and narrowed clever eyes. He loved the short statuesque woman glowering before him, always so unflinching, wild and beautiful like a lioness. And of course, dangerous. "Better to be crazy than boring," he said smoothly, turning on his heel to continue walking. "It's something I do like about you."

She paused for a moment before running to catch up to him, now smiling at the compliment. Why did his words always have such an effect on her?

* * *

After their quick lunch, they now headed in the direction of the 'Lost' Woods. As they rode through the field of snow and pine trees, she began to feel more and more relaxed. It was a beautiful day and the wind had died down along with the snowfall. Miles and miles around, all the snow glittered and sparkled from the sunlight. Her arms wrapped tightly around Orochimaru's waist while he controlled the horse. He had put aside his knitting to speed up their ride and hoped they could get back to the mansion before sundown. In private, she wondered if they were to get caught in a snowstorm, they would have to hide away in a cave somewhere. Would... the cold and confined space help move their relationship along so that something could 'happen'?"

Deciding that it was time to breach the subject, she peeked up at him timidly. Jiraiya was right, she had to openly talk this over with him, instead of playing this silly tug of war game. "Hey Orochimaru."

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

Her voice seemed to be stuck in her throat as he waited for her to speak. Occasionally his eyes would flicker back to the front but since it was a empty snow field with only an occasional few trees, they didn't really have to worry about riding into anything. She could feel her blood rising to her cheeks as she tried to form coherent words. Many times she had made him flustered about wanting to be physically intimate with him. But this time, she wanted to be as serious as possible, and convey to him how much this would mean to her. Any memories they could make, any moments they could have was special to her. To have him be her first, would literally mean the world to her. "Orochimaru," she began, her throat feeling like it was dying as it forced air through the windpipe. "I... On this mission, before we return home, I want you to make love to me."

Orochimaru's eyes widened and he lost all train of thought. By the time he realized it, the reins had slipped out of his hands and the both of them tumbled to the snowy ground. At the last moment, he rolled himself under her protectively and his back hit the ground with a solid crunch, his breath completely knocked out of his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he could see her staring right back at him, her own amber orbs meeting his. When he tried to wiggle out from under her, she immediately pouted and pinned him down. If there was one thing he was literally never going to beat her in, it was physical strength. She was not going to let him go without a straight answer.

Suddenly, the coppery smell of blood surrounded him as he opened his mouth, tasting it on the tip of his tongue. "Tsunade, there's blood nearby."

"There will be blood if you don't answer me," she grouched.

"No there really is blood nearby!"

Seeing that he serious, she scrambled up to her feet and looked around. "Where?"

He lashed his tongue out and swiped at the air, focusing on the scent. Raising up a hand, he pointed. "The woods." Tsunade looked at him worriedly while he just frowned. Bringing his fingers to his lips, he whistled and their horse returned to their side, leaving aside the grazing.

It only took a few minutes before they came upon the sight. Three cold bodies laid down in the snow, marring it dark red. Orochimaru bent down and turned one of the corpses over, and upon seeing the headband and clothing, he said coldly, "Kiri dogs."

"Could they have followed us here?" Tsunade asked. She examined one and was confused to see two deep bite marks on the necks. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that the body she was holding had no blood left. "Orochimaru! This man has been drained dry!" She then gestured to the bloody snow. "This isn't theirs. The other two has no injuries. It must have been their enemies."

"How did they die?"

"I don't... know." She shook her head in disbelief. "It's like they just dropped dead. But I'll check on the inside to make sure." With that, she began cutting them open.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he began to search through their belongings. Shurikens, kunais, poison needles, some medicine, and a bundle of dry food was tossed unceremoniously aside. Finally, he pulled out a mission scroll and unwrapped the tie around it to begin reading. When he finished, he held up the scroll and said, "They came here to search for a kinjutsu. Curse Technique: Frozen Touch. The reason why it's been banned, is because the user will experience a terrible cold, ravaging them from the inside. The only cure for the pain is to drink warm human blood. It also helps strengthens the technique if the user drinks it."

"Blood?" Tsunade had never heard of someone using blood in any techniques.

Orochimaru stood up and read her expression. "Clans that use blood in their techniques in any way, have all been persecuted for it. The only technique that I know of, is Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood. It's practised by some strange cult called Jashin."

Tsunade came to his side and looked down at the three bodies warily. "They've risked alot to get here. You think it's because of the threat of war?"

"The threat of war would be the only reason why Kiri is desperate in gathering power. This land is terribly far from everything else, and freezing cold." He looked down at the scroll in his hand and said, "Their killer is out there somewhere. Judging from the fact that one is drained of blood, it really does look like this cursed technique is here."

"Is it a kinjutsu?"

"Almost all curse techniques are forbidden," he replied. "Curses are very powerful, and none can be stopped. But they require a price from all of their users. My mother told me so."

She had almost forgotten that his mother came from a clan that was skilled with using curses and demons, along with their auditory genjutsu. Perhaps that was the reason why Orochimaru was so skilled with assassination and sneak attacks, having inherited a snake's predatory nature and his mother's own tactical preference. She jumped slightly when Orochimaru snapped the scroll shut. "I know why you were confused by Yanona's conditions now. She's been cursed. We need to head back to the mansion and prepare."

"You're not thinking of trying to look for this cursed technique are you?" Tsunade said immediately. All of a sudden, the place felt suffocating. It was all too much. The looming dark trees, the distant howls of wolves and even the coppery scent of blood was nauseating. Worst, the bun she had ate now felt like a heavy rock in her stomach.

"One, obtaining it would help Yanona's legs. Secondly, if we get it, we prevent Kiri from laying their hands on it and we'll bolster Konoha's own strength."

"Screw it all," Tsunade snapped. "I don't care about any of that." Pointing to the corpses, she said, "I didn't come here for this. I came here to spend time with you, not to see you put your ass in danger for a cursed technique." She said strickenly, "Two of them DIED without any marks on them. No cuts, bruises, internal damage or anything! How the fuck are we supposed to defend against something like that?"

He said curtly, "I can do this alone if you wish. I have faith in my abilities."

She screamed at him. "I'm sick of worrying about you when you're out on missions, now I have to worry about you when we're supposed to be spending time romantically with each other?!"

"IT would greatly help add to my achievements to be with you," he said pointedly. "I've been on 15 S rank missions already. Don't you have any confidence in me?"

She crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out at him. After a few seconds of impatiently tapping her foot rapidly on the ground, she poked his chest furiously. "I'm going to come with you for this and then we're going to cure Yanona and stay for the LONG ROMANTIC VACATION I DESERVE!"

"Fine."

She watched as he went over to mount their horse. Looking down at the fallen ninjas, she screamed and began jumping up and down on their bodies before kicking one into a ditch. "Stupid power hungry fools! I'm in a frozen wasteland and I still can't get away from you jackasses!"

Orochimaru silently watched her violent temper tantrum. What can he say? The woman he had fallen for was really one of a kind. Another twenty seconds of this passed before he coughed. "Hime, at this point you're making wine." He sat still as she huffed her way over, jumped up behind him and grabbed his waist.

"There'd better be ice cream back at the mansion," she grumbled under her breath, wiping at her bloody cheek.

"But it's cold-"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

Orochimaru suddenly remembered the time she had knee him in the crotch out of anger and decided to remain quiet for the sake of his health. He couldn't help but think that if she was like this when she was normal, how much worse would it be if she was pregnant?

* * *

Evening...

Tsunade scowled as she scraped the bottom of her strawberry ice cream container, while sitting in front of the fireplace. She had dragged one of the couches over in order to simmer and get warm in front of the fire. Before she knew it, the sun had set. She hadn't even had the chance to wash the blood off of her clothes. With the scary look on her face and blood, everyone steered clear of her once she got the ice cream she had demanded. Orochimaru too was avoiding her, going to talk to Asuita to tell him what they had discovered today. It was a ridiculously long talk but she supposed that with the mood she was in, it was for the best.

On the inside, she wondered if he wasn't just doing this for himself. He did have an obsession over discovering new techniques, with forbidden ones being on top of the list. She sighed and tossed the container into the fire, watching it curl up and slowly burn to ashes. "At least with him getting so strong from learning new techniques all the time, no one can hurt him," she said softly, her eyes sad. Getting up, she dragged herself over to the bathroom while stripping off her clothes until she was clad only in her pink bra and panties. She didn't quite care, he was probably only going to return once she's fallen asleep since he knew that she was pissed off at him and she didn't feel like picking up after herself right now. In fact, she just wanted to be a pig and wallow in a deep dark depressing mud hole. But as she was human, she was going to wallow in a giant bathtub with lots of bubbles and hot water.

Walking into the bathroom, she nudged the door behind her and proceeded to turn on all five golden faucets. While the hot water poured in, she dug under the cabinets for bubble bath soap. "Cheery blossom, orange tango what the fuck, roses and apples, lavender... and vanilla." Her expression softened as she grabbed the light purple bottle that read lavender and vanilla.

Standing up, she went over to light the candles that was sitting on the edges of the bathtub before going over to turn off the lights. The bathroom immediately grew atmospheric with the soft glow of the candles. The only missing thing now was to spread the scent of the bottle all over it. She smiled slightly as she leaned over and poured it in, watching as bubbles immediately formed a thick layer on the top. Corking it, she placed it aside and turned off the faucets. Slowly, she reached behind her to take off her bra and then slid her underwear down her legs before gingerly stepping into the giant tub. She shivered with pleasure as the warmth surged around her. Pulling off her hair band, she shook her hair out and leaned back, letting the scent of vanilla and lavender whirl around her. As she closed her eyes, she could almost imagined him hugging her and enveloping her in that scent to soothe her.

" _Lavender is marvelous for quelling anxiety and promoting relaxation of the body. Same thing for vanilla. I've used them to mix in my shampoo sometimes when I'm stressed. Tonight, I used some of the oil to rub onto the pillows that I've washed and prepared for you. You seemed like you need it."_

She couldn't help it as a tear slipped down her cheek, sniffling as she remembered him putting the scent onto her pillows to help her relax when she was worrying about Jiraiya telling on him. That stupid snake had his sweet moments, she just sometimes wished it was more often.

"Tsunade..." Orochimaru stood outside the door, watching her silently cry. His gut twisted inside him and he suddenly felt incredibly ill, knowing that he was the reason for her sorrow. When he came back and saw her clothes strewn on the floor, and the bathroom door half opened, he almost made to back out to give her privacy. But when he heard her whimpered, he knew he couldn't leave.

Slowly, he walked in, his emotionless mask cracking at the sight of her looking so incredibly vulnerable. Once he reached her side, he got down on his knees and leaned over the edge of the tub, his pale fingers brushing at her wet cheeks.

"Orochimaru..." she hiccoughed, leaning into his touch. With tearful eyes, she said, "It's always like this. You're always worrying me."

"I know," he said softly.

She squeezed her eyes shut and cried. "Why can't you put me first? I know you're doing this because you also just want the technique for yourself." Hitting the soapy bubble filled water, she said in frustration. "I don't want this life anymore. I don't want any of it! I just want to be a simple woman and live with the person she loves. I'd give all of it up to be with you. But sometimes I think that you wouldn't do the same for me."

He himself had wondered if he cared more about power or his loved ones. The question was difficult and he tried to keep it at the back of his mind, allowing it to fester in the darkness. But at this moment, seeing how much he had hurt the one who had always waited and loved him, he could say for certain that it was her. "Look at me." When she shook her head, he repeated his request. "Look at me, Tsunade." He tugged gently at her wet shoulders and when she finally faced him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, he said, "You are everything to me. It's the truth." Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips, tasting the salt from the tears. She hesitated, but only for a few brief seconds before kissing him back. He felt her arms wound around his neck as she pulled him into the tub with her, making the hot water splash over the side. He tensed up at the wonderful warmth of the waters and her exquisite flesh. Her hair was a radiant halo, the edges swirling around her like liquid gold. Her skin slicked with water and dotted by perfumed bubbles, burnished by the candle light. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

He pushed her back against the other side of the tub, their tongues battling for dominance. She may be physically stronger than him in every other area, but his tongue was not going to lose this. As he pushed it into her mouth and his fingers dug into her shapely hips, she moaned into his mouth while he tasted strawberries in hers, the taste making him crave it like nothing else ever had. When they finally had to break apart to breathe, he cupped her beautiful face and watched as water droplets and some stray tears cascaded down her soft skin, disappearing into the crest of her breasts that was hidden to him by the bubbles.

Tsunade felt her heart speed up slightly when she saw his gaze grow hungry. "Orochimaru..."

He brought his lips close to hers once more and breathed, "I want you, Tsunade." His voice was like velvet, brushing across her naked skin and making her squeeze her legs together uncomfortably.

She blushed and looked away, her usual tomboyish attitude completely absent. She was beginning to realize how erotic and sensual the whole situation was now that she wasn't crying her heart out. Her, completely naked and pressed up against Orochimaru, in a softly lit bathroom from the candles glowing around them. Struggling to find her voice, she whispered, "I don't want my first time to come from pity."

He smiled and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head back to expose her neck. She felt her stomach tighten up as he leaned in to rubbed his nose against the skin before gently licking it with his long tongue, drawing a sharp gasp from her.

"Pity is far from it," he whispered, leaning over her, tasting her desire on his tongue. "Right now, this snake wants to tempt the princess, seduce her..." His fingers brushed across her stomach, teasing her and making her squirm. "This snake wants everything from you, hime."

"Aren't you... nervous?" she asked, brushing back his long wet hair.

He smiled. "Just the sight of seeing your panties on the floor sent my heart racing. But right now, I feel perfectly at home. Holding you like this feels nothing but natural." He tugged gently on her jeweled necklace, his hand brushing her breast at the same time.

She half smiled and wiped at her eyes. "Do I look ugly? My eyes always get all blotchy when I cry."

"I didn't fall for you for your looks," he reminded her gently. Pecking her on the forehead, he breathed, "I love your strength, will, passion and your love for me. I am not a rock, I can tell when someone is good to me. The reason why we're together now is because you've shown me that how faithfully the windmill can wait for the wind. It's what I love best about you."

"For just waiting?" she said, her cheeks pink.

"You've waited enough." He pressed against her alittle more firmly, his hand going to her back and rubbing out slow sensual circles. "Now tell me, Tsunade Senju," he said, his voice growing deeper and huskier. "What is your answer? Should I give in to my heart's desire tonight?" One hand moved up to cup her face. "Or should it be my turn to wait? I don't want you to have regrets about this moment nor do I want to take advantage of you when you're sad."

"Take me." With no hesitation, she stood up, letting the waters and bubbles slide down her body, reveling in the way he was looking at her as he slowly stood up to have the waters come to his hips. She kissed him hard and began yanking on the white belt under the waters, her hand tangling into his wet black hair. All she could taste was green tea in his mouth, all she could smell was the beautiful scent of lavender and vanilla, and all she could feel was his hands touching every part of her skin. If the esteemed clans and council knew what they were doing right now, they might just all have a heart attack. But she could be going to hell for all she care; nothing was going to stop this serpent from corrupting this princess in the most blissful and sinful way possible, she thought as she threw back her head to let him trail kisses up her neck.

"You are mine tonight," he growled hungrily against her lips, his golden serpent eyes dilating in lust.

"All yours," she murmured, taking his hand and placing it over her heart.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-So we've finally reached that point LOL. Am I going to write a lemon? Uhhhh yea. They're too hot not to. Huehuehue. Will it be the next chapter? Nooooooo. In my personal opinion, I feel that when people are reading a romance mature fic, they kinda just jump to the hot sex. I don't want to lose the analysis perspective of examining Oro's life and relationships for this story, as it's the main focus. SO the lemon for any of you pervy readers expecting it will be coming out as a separate fic that is gonna be rated M. Might want to check my profile for it next week.

-It's abit amusing to me that Tsu literally has to be crying and sad for Oro's concern for her to trump his shyness/embarrassment with relationships. This felt the most natural way for me to write for some reason.

-When Manda hugged Katsuyu for warmth, it was inspired by the Sannin battle where he wrapped around her and constricted her lol.

ԅ(º﹃ºԅ) Hehehe, you're right Lumichan, Oro was trying to take the initiative alittle more in the last chapter. He does know that it's abit unfair to Tsunade that she's always the one who has to take the first step so he tries. He doesn't always suceed but he tries (like looking at porn hahahaha). It's ok if you're alittle pervy, I happily claim all the fault for it ;D Will I be seeing you for my upcoming lemon chapter?

(*≧▽≦) Hi again Alexa! Thank you! I'm pretty flexible with writing alot of different situations. Humor is my more natural approach teehee. I'm glad you like my description of the scenery. I tried! It's not my specialty but I tried! XD I'm so happy you can picture the place.

(⊙ᗜ⊙) I always had abit of a weird inkling that countryside kinda people, especially in an isolated location, are more friendly, xxhebi-himexx. I think they have a tendency to be more cooperative, as it's necessary to survive. It is nice to have Oro and Tsu not have to deal with traveling to wary ninja villages all the time. Asuita only happened to know of Oro and Tsu's fame because of his friend traveling to Konoha for a request, and then telling him about it. It only took about forty chapters, but yea, Orochi finally managed to tell her about the little weaknesses about him, like why he hated cold food. He's a hard rock to crack, thankfully she managed to chip to the soft insides. It's also a headcanon of mine that Oro doesn't like anyone that he would consider 'boring'. He's crafty, witty, and overall very intelligent. He'd like to have to use his brain when he's conversing with someone.

（๑✧∀✧๑）I'm happy your support the ship, sinnerlust. Oh yay, your writing is so much better now. Also it's quite funny but yea, Dan and Oro are like... identical twins with exactly different personalities. Their colors are almost like it's intentionally planned to be opposite of each other. Not only that, Oro's favorite word is 'destroy' and 'chaos' while Dan's is 'peace'. It's like they're made to conflict each other.

v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v Laughing to tears?! That's so great to hear, KHB123! Hehe, with me writing, Orochi would definitely find all these crazy situations typical. I'm so evil. Bwahhahahah! He'll be more suave once he gets more 'experience' and knowledgeable about physical intimacy. For the most part, I think he'll still be more focused on power and knowledge than lust when he got older, especially when Tsu left the village. Sex has never been something at the forefront of his mind, sort of like Sasuke I guess. When he's traveling around to look for clues or whatever, with Sakura back home, I don't think he's boning girls lol. Both Sasuke and Oro got this tendency to focus on the bigger picture and put their works as first priority alot of the time. (I still think Sasuke failed as a dad). I don't necessarily hate Danny boy, but I feel that he personally didn't deserve Tsunade. Even Jiraiya deserved her more. Especially when you compare the way Dan died (it was kinda really pitiful, and dying that way would CRUSH his girl. He wins the award for the least romantic death in history), while Jiraiya courageously embraced his and even rejected Tsu coming to help beforehand, concerned for her. I feel that with Dan dating her, she'd also be under an immense amount of pressure with trying to help him be Hokage. I'd argue about him having much of an impact. His stats were never extraordinary, he never earned a nickname like Sakumo, Minato, etc, he was claimed to have killed alot of people during the war with his ghost technique, but it wasn't enough to even be on Chiyo's level. I can only claim that he has the village's best interest at heart, and not for his own agenda. But Tsunade can talk for hours, and I doubt Hiruzen would pick Dan over Orochi and Jiraiya. The God of Shinobi would just keep the seat until Minato came along. I calculated lol. Shizune is born when the Sannin are 23. I calculated last time that Jiraiya became Minato's sensei at age 23. So I'm having Dan have another sibling, they also died in the 2nd war and so Tsunade ends up taking care of the baby cuz apparently Dan said his sister died when they first began dating. And yea Happy Late Halloween! :D

v('∇'*)⌒ Hi ileangie23! No worries, I'll just repeat what I said above to KHB in regards to Dan's sister. Shizune is born when the Sannin are 23. I calculated in the last chapter that Jiraiya became Minato's sensei at age 23. So I'm having Dan have another sibling, they also died in the 2nd war and so Tsunade ends up taking care of the baby cuz apparently Dan said his sister died when they first began dating. Oh yea, I am still pretty humored when people get confused by his sometimes androgynous appearance. Over time, Orochi just didn't care anymore and decided to use it to laugh instead. I'm happy to know that you liked his reasons for falling for Tsunade. I think it's a bit like Sasuke marrying Sakura. At some point, both were touched by how the two ladies still loved them no matter how hard it was. And Orochi is definitely brutally honest. I like that alot about him lol. He only puts in the effort to lie when he's hiding something himself. Tsunade knows him so well, that even after years of not seeing him, she could tell when he being dishonest. Also ,you're so right about the bath tub LOL ! I hope you had fun reading this my friend xD

(o￣∇￣)/ Hi BlackLady777! I can't reply to your review as it's not showing up on the site and the email cut part of it out. I'll address it in the next chapter/fic. As always ,I'm very grateful for your input and thoughts. I wish this site wouldn't keep having this issue Dx


	44. Afterglow

Darkwings13: Quick note, the sex scene/lemon in is my other story, Wind and windmill. Like I said last chapter, I wanted it in a different fic. :D

* * *

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes to find herself sleeping in Orochimaru's arms, her forehead pressed up against his bare chest while his soft breaths gently caressed her hair. Her heart sped up slightly as she remembered what they had done the night before and she could feel her cheeks be dusted with pink. They had spent an intimate night together. She was now a woman, his woman. She could feel her smile widen at the declaration and she arched her back, pressing the rest of her body against his to feel that delicious sliding of skin. His hand reflexively tightened around her waist and she made a small sound of contentment, looking up at him.

The lighting was dim as they had let down their red and purple canopy while making love and she blinked a few times to let her eyes adjust to the beautiful sleeping man. She was surprised to see him opening his golden serpent eyes before she could fully savor the view and she wondered if he really was that light of a sleeper.

"Good morning, hime," he murmured, his voice still mused with sleep. "You're up early."

Tsunade gave him a Cheshire-like grin and moved her hand down to gently trace circles on his back, the cardinal red blanket moving with her movement. "You're a lucky ass, Orochi. I woke up early in consideration of giving you a wake-up call. A very _stimulating_ wake-up call."

His eyes glinted with delight when she squeezed his butt and he braced himself up on a forearm, his long midnight black hair falling to one side. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake up from what seemed like the most wonderful dream last night, but hearing those words and seeing you like this, I am reconsidering." He bent his head to give her a long deliberate kiss, his tongue sweeping deep into her mouth, making her moan deep in satisfaction. "I have something to tell you," he said as they parted. "I'm not going after that cursed technique. Once we return home to Konoha, I'll send a well prepared group to find it so that Kiri won't get their hands on it."

Her mouth parted open and she stared wide-eye at him. "You... are you sure?" she asked tentatively.

He nodded curtly. "I can study it later. There is no need to worry you and ruin our time together here."

"You're lying." She sat up, pulling the blanket with her to cover her chest. "You know that it's dangerous in those woods. The people you send might not be able to recover it. You'd prefer to go yourself to ensure success."

"I would prefer that," he replied briefly. She grew downcast until he added, "If I didn't have a partner."

"Orochimaru?"

He said solemnly, "I am responsible for your happiness since we are in a relationship together. If we are married, I have to put you and the family first, the same way my parents chose to leave their clans and come to Konoha for the sake of my future. I cannot be selfish." Raising his hand, he brushed back her hair and leaned in close. "After last night, I most certainly cannot fail you now."

This was a huge and dramatic change for him, and she was deeply touched that he would do this for her. Blinking away the wetness that was forming in her eyes, she just whimpered and shook her head before kissing him. One hand pressed down on her head and the other wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close as their mouths moved roughly against each other. "Take me again," she ordered, pulling him over her once more, letting his hair fall over her face as he breathed down on her cheek, his hand moving down to tease her inner thigh.

"Fall into sweet blissful temptation again hime," he whispered, making her arch her back in pleasure.

* * *

Orochimaru leaned back against the red sofa, sipping his cup of tea and staring down at the blank scrolls and drawn ink waiting for him on the glass coffee table. Perhaps it was because he was new to this love making business, but he felt unnaturally tired. Then again, they had made love three times, and Tsunade was definitely giving him a good run for his money in satisfying her. That Senju and Uzumaki vitality never ceased to amaze him. While he had to drink his tea that was triple caffeinated to remain awake, she was looking as radiant as ever. Possibly even glowing with content and happiness. Perhaps he needed to up his workout routine some more now.

Tsunade sat across from him, towelling off her hair after they had cleaned up together. "What did you tell Asuita? That his wife was probably cursed?"

He gave a brief nod, his eyes blank, an indication that he was thinking deeply about something. Finally, he put his down his tea and crossed his leg over the other. "We're going to be here for awhile, hime."

"Is it that hard to remove it?" asked Tsunade.

Orochimaru smirked. "There's a reason why curses are feared. Curses are usually only lifted by the caster. Most other times, there is no way around it. You can stop it but only temporarily, and even then the seal has to be continuously renewed."

She pouted. "Why aren't curses used more often?"

"Because the Shinobi world deemed it unethical," he said scathingly. "The techniques we know are used for raw combat, not put someone through agonizing pain. Secondly, curses came from demons."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Demons?"

His serpent eyes flashed. "The same way Jiraiya's frogs taught him sage mode, demons bestowed the knowledge of curses. I too can curse others through seals thanks to the knowledge left behind by my mother." He straightened up and pointed at the papers. "We have two options before us. Figure out how to seal the curse, or we can transfer it."

"Transfer it?" Tsunade gaped at him. "Transfer her curse?"

"A curse can be moved onto another person who's willing. That is a common loophole for curses."

"We can't have someone else lose their legs," Tsunade protested. "That is cruel!"

He held out his hands in a nonchalant gesture. "Asuita is a rich man. There are plenty of poor people out there who would love to trade their legs for a lifetime of being well fed and taken care for." When she still seemed unsatisfied, he added, "We're not forcing anyone, we're making an offer. Do you really have a right to refuse someone who wants to take it?"

"Why not try to seal the curse?"

"Sealing is harder. It has to be constantly renewed and to know how to seal it, one has to know how the curse was cast in the first place." Orochimaru looked over at the window, where the view of the distant woods can be seen. "And we're not going to go near there." He stood up and gestured for her to follow him. "I will inform Asuita to start looking for a candidate and let him discuss it over with his wife. They are kind and will probably be hesitant about it. In the meanwhile, let's go visit the village."

She hooked arms with him and asked, "Visit the village for what?"

"I need to buy some ingredients and then teach the cooks here how to cook. That, and you didn't really get the chance to sightsee."

She beamed at the thought of the abrupt decision to go from looking for a cursed technique to a date before her eyes went wide. "You're being a cooking teacher?"

"I'd prefer to not barf up my food and having to cook all of our meals would be a huge pain," he grunted. He rolled his eyes. "Those old ladies aren't supposed to be here cooking. They're ancient. They're supposed to be happily retired and rocking away the rest of their days around drooling grandkids."

"What?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I don't know the whole story. They somehow ended up here apparently from misdirection. They were asked to come here to visit family who decided to move here but when they got here, there was no one. With all of their traveling fees used up, they couldn't get back, especially without risking their already frail health."

"That's terrible! Did they get conned?" asked Tsunade.

"Who knows," he said with a sigh. "Strange enough, they seem to like the place so they'd like to stay. Don't know why, this place is so cold, it makes my bones ache."

"Tell me when you're cold, I'll fix that," she purred, intentionally posing and thrusting her chest out with confidence. "As the medic, I can't let you get sick after all."

He smirked. "My _body_ is in your hands then, Tsunade-hime."

* * *

Afternoon...

As usual, the village was bustling with people hurrying to and fro. A few late hunters were just making off on their sleds driven by trained dogs as they arrived and despite the cold, the air was relatively warm with people mingling around. Shops were opened to sell hand made crafts, with warm clothes being a common product. There were open noodle stands offering hot soup and noodles, stands that had grilled game meat and fishes, and some that displayed weapons typically aimed at hunting.

As they walked around, everyone kept on greeting them, being very friendly and welcoming to them just like the other day before. A cheerful looking tavern with a bard inside beckoned towards them and when Tsunade gave him puppy eyes, he sighed and relented.

A blast of warm air greeted them as they pushed open the door. The tavern was large and paneled with thick wood and the windows above let in plenty of light. Since it was only midday, it wasn't very busy yet. The bar maid gave them a curt smile before gesturing for them to take any seat. They picked one close to the roaring fireplace that held an impressive and very massive buck's head mantlepiece. Leaning back in his chair, Orochimaru picked up a menu and began browsing through it. Without looking at his girlfriend, he said, "No drinking."

"Excuse me?" she said with a pout.

"I haven't forgotten what happened during our eighteenth joint birthday."

* * *

Flashback...

"I am the king of the world!" Jiraiya held up his cup of sake and toasted the shining moon. "My harem is calling to me! Can you hear that?!"

The three of them had somehow ended up on the Hokage monument in their drunken state and Orochimaru tipsily raised up his own cup. "All I heard was the sound of screaming girls when you dropped your pants in the middle of the bar-" He hiccoughed and swayed on his feet, his eyes glazed over with alcohol.

Tsunade was sitting on the stone head of her grandfather's and she downed another cup, her cheeks flushing bright red. "Thanks to your perversion we had to run all the way here to drink." She giggled and laughed as she looked up her tall teammate. "It would suck ass if you got arrested for public nudity on your birthday, huh?"

"My-" Jiraiya burped and nearly fell over as he turned around to look at her. "Naked physique is a glorious sight to behold. I should be modeled after! Hey Oro! Use some rock technique to carve me into the mountain! I'll be the greatest work of art ever!"

The mental image of his naked comrade pushed him further towards throwing up. As he struggled to not desecrate the monument of his teacher's head, he rasped, "I'd sooner gouge my own eyes out, chosen of the frogs."

"Lightweighttttt," Jiraiya sang as he took the bottle from Tsunade and took a deep gulp. "Looks like we've found something you suck at. I and Tsunade can out drink you ha!"

"You aren't going to beat me-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt his stomach churn and he promptly threw up all over the rock head of their teacher, retching out bile and then dry heaving. To be frank, he had never felt so horrible in his life. His entire windpipe was on fire and his stomach felt like it was distended. Why did he ever express even a hint of interest in getting a taste of alcohol for the first time? Alcohol was just going to take years off his life and rot his liver. He wanted his tea. Hot, comforting, soul soothing green tea.

"Orochi," Tsunade giggled. "I know your weakness now. I can get you drunk and then we can-"

Orochimaru flushed bright red at her dirty talk on how she was going to ravish him while Jiraiya began fanning himself and wiped away a nosebleed. "That's hot. Can I put it into my draft for my Ich Icha book?"

"Noooooooooooo," Tsunade pouted. "That's private. Now shut up and pass me the sake!"

"Fight me for it," Jiraiya taunted. "You drunk ten times more than I did and one hundred times more than what snake-eyes drunk."

"Fine! Let's fight!"

Orochimaru wobbled and put a hand to his head. "Great... they're angry drunks." His cheeks bulged out and he quickly threw up all over again.

Down below, the village gasped and pointed as the stone head of Lord Tobirama breathed fire from his nostrils. In the next second, water came out of Lord Hashirama's nose to put it out. If one looked closely, they'd be able to see someone with long black hair toppling off the head of Lord Third. That's what Sarutobi saw when he looked out from the roof of the Hokage's building. He sighed loudly, hoping that his favorite would land on his feet and not crack his head open when he fell.

* * *

Orochimaru inwardly shivered at the memory before repeating, "Absolutely no alcohol."

"I'm not a lightweight like you," Tsunade said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "One or two cups and I'll be fine. What happened on our joint birthday was from my overindulging." She was slightly amused when he struck his lips out at being called a lightweight. "A bet. I'll drink and not embarrass myself, and you lose. If I do get drunk, I lose."

"Oh?" He tilted his head in interest. "And what happens to the loser?"

She gave him a cat-like grin and purred, "That depends on how... imaginative the winner is." At that, she demurely pulled down her creamy green scarf to show the deep love bite he had given her last night. She had healed most of the marks around her neck but she decided to keep that one, knowing that it would probably please him. Her intuition was proven right when she saw his eyes dilate in desire, the lovely cyan yellow slightly glowing.

"Very well," he said, baring his sharp teeth in an amused grin. "Drink as much as you want, Tsunade-hime. If you cannot maintain self-control here, I'll teach you later with very _intimate_ instructions."

Tsunade laughed and raised her hand up. "Waiter!"

Once their orders arrived, Orochimaru heartily picked up his chopsticks. They had both skipped breakfast as they were _busy_ with each other. The hard workout he had put himself through during the night had also greatly depleted his energy and it also confirmed to him that Tsunade, with her Senju and Uzumaki blood, was a very long lasting lover with a very big sexual appetite. He was glad to have been able to satisfy her and meet his own expectations that he had set upon himself, and was eager to make love to her many more times now that he had more confidence when it came to sex. Of course, to do so, required that he be at the peak of his health.

"Itadkimasu," he said at the same time as Tsunade before he reached out to take off the lid of their boiling hot pot that was sitting on the gas powered cooker. They had ordered Mizutaki, a chicken styled hot pot that was fantastic for keeping warm during winter. Enoki and shitake mushrooms, blocks of white tofu, cauliflower, konegi leek, cabbage, carrots, and lastly, big pieces of chicken meat and delicious tendons on bones boiled away in a strong chicken stock broth. All of this was to be dipped in Ponzu Shoyu, a dipping sauce with a very distinct tangy taste that came from yuzu citrus juice mixed with soy sauce and sugar.

Orochimaru plopped in a spoonful of pepper satay oil and sauce and inhaled the fragrant scent as their hot pot boiled happily away. Team Hiruzen had never been afraid of spicy food and especially with the weather as cold as this, spicy food was a benefit.

Beside him, Tsunade plopped some shrimp tempura into her mouth after dipping it into the tempura sauce. She beamed as she crunched away on the crispy outside, savoring the warm taste. The sake she had ordered also warmed up her body and she smacked her lips, delighted to be drinking again. After the incident at their birthday, they were banned from sake for a whole year as punishment so she had craved it immensely. Beside her, Orochimaru poured the broth into his bowl of noodles and began plucking the cooked vegetables and chicken out of the pot to dip and eat. Smiling slyly, she said quietly, "I know you don't care very much for sake, but how about just a tiny bit?"

"No thank you," he declined, swallowing a mouthful of noodles, chicken and broth.

"Ok then," she said as she licked at her lips. "You could have been served just one _mouthful_ of sweet sake. Your loss, Orochi."

He finally caught on to what she was implying and his lips curved. "Depends... how well served is this one mouthful?" She took a sip of sake before leaning over to kiss him full on the lips, letting him drink it from her mouth. It felt fantastic as his hand snaked up behind her back and his tongue swept cleanly through her mouth, drinking every last drop from her. When they parted, he chuckled and breathed, "Naughty princess, you're making me addicted."

"Addicted to what?" she asked coyly.

"I'm sure you know," he said smoothy as he moved back to his seat and continued eating. They were both still glowing with the aftermath of their first time. He supposed this would be akin to what people call the honeymoon stage with those who first begin dating, or those who just got married. He never quite understood why but now he did. On the inside, he was utterly giddy. The physical intimacy of connecting with someone so closely, of having everything from them, was definitely addicting. Just thinking about how she had given herself to him made his body heat up and his heart grows soft. Precious, strong, beautiful, and dangerous Tsunade... his. Orochimaru smiled as he chewed on his food.

"Yummy," Tsunade gushed as she dipped some chicken into the sauce, with Orochimaru occasionally putting some vegetables into her bowl to remind her to not just eat the meat.

After the fifth carrot, she pouted. "I will stick this up your as... nose if you give me another one."

He chuckled, ignored her threat and just placed another one in her bowl. "I counted. Every five pieces of chicken, a vegetable. You don't want to get cramps during your period now do you? I'd rather get a carrot up my nose than deal with that."

"Bleh." As she ate, she silently thought back to the nature of curses. It was an obscure kind of art. Jujutsu is what they're called. All she knew was that they were different from juinjutsu in the fact that they didn't require a seal upon the victim to curse them. If Yanona had no seal on her, was it really possible to transfer the curse? She mentioned her thoughts to Orochimaru and watched as he calmly finished chewing before answering.

"There is one thing I will say," he said, leaning back and elegantly crossing one leg over the other. "When you curse someone, you usually call upon great spiritual power. Chakra consists of both physical and spiritual energies but curses will use anywhere from seventy to ninety percent of the spiritual aspect. Physical chakra is increased through exercise and strenuous training. Spiritual comes from meditation, wisdom and deep insight. Practising curses requires great spiritual talent. You will see, hear and know things that can't be seen by most others." He paused to let her absorb the knowledge. "Enlightenment and meditation is what helps in barrier techniques and blessings. Pain, blood, and death helps unleash a curse."

"The more the wielder suffers, the stronger the curse?" Tsunade asked.

He nodded, pleased with her quick intuition. Sipping his tea, he said,"No matter how hard you hide or try to protect yourself, it's inescapable. Jujutsu are beautiful and terrifying in their passionate drive, don't you think?"

"You also mentioned that curses came from demons, right?"

He opened his hands curtly. "The same way the distant moon pulls at the ocean's tides, demons are the same. That cult that practices Jashinism? I'm quite certain that their god Jashin, is a demon and he taught them that cursed blood technique and rumours has it, the highest ranking members are immortal through his blessing. When they use that technique I mention, they invoke his powers, his presence."

"What do demons want exactly?" she asked, greatly intrigued by the dark subject.

"They are not like us, they aren't human. I cannot say what they want," he replied simply. "But my mother's clan befriended them and believed that they yearn for something very deep that only us humans have. They admire human emotions, its chaos and passion, and so they remain close. They listen and sometimes... are sympathetic to our plight. They gave us curses, shunning the laws and rules of earth and heaven, believing that we do not deserve to keep our pain only to ourselves."

"But for what reason would whoever out there... curse Yanona?" Tsunade said angrily. "She's innocent and kind."

Orochimaru shrugged, not caring to know. "What's done is done, all we need to concern ourselves about is helping her heal. It will draw out our time here, we'll ask for that talisman as a reward and then leave for home."

Tsunade leaned forward. "We are not leaving." He looked over at her and she winked. "Not at least until you've ingrained into my memories of such passionate hot sex that I can dream about every night when you're gone from me once more."

Smirking, he fed her a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. "Trust me, Tsunade-hime. By the time I'm done with you, no man alive will be able to outperform me.

"Oh silly, you're going to be my first and my last," she chirped **,** chewing on the tasty chicken.

He smiled in content at the words, his eyes glinting with unspoken happiness. "Let's do something fun before I grocery ship and go to my cooking class."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tsunade laughed as they went out riding once more, the horse's hooves tearing up handfuls of sparkling white snow.

He grinned as he whipped their horse to go faster, the wind pulling at their dancing hair and thick coats. "You have always desired freedom and a life of carefree wonders. I can't always take you to places and travel with you, especially when I become Hokage. But while I still have time, I'm going to give you the best of the world." Orochimaru smiled and moved her hands to take control of the reins. "There is a type of flowers that grows in this place, and it only blooms for a day or less before it withers and dies. It takes three whole years to bloom. What we get is one of the most beautiful flower in the world, and its scent is supposed to be hypnotizingly lovely."

She stared up at him, slightly confused. "Three years to bloom and it only lasts less than one day?" Orochimaru had never cared for anything that didn't last long, no matter how beautiful it was. In fact, he considered it quite horrible. She and Jiraiya had made him watch the fireworks with them once when they were kids and after the lights died away, Orochimaru just looked sad and said he didn't understand why people liked them so much when they only served to make the skies so much darker after they were gone from their brief moments up there. He didn't understand the fact that it was because it was rare that made it worth the wait. She felt her heart beat faster when he squeezed her hand and rode one handed.

"Before, I would have think this meaningless. After a short time of pleasure and happiness, what happens to the time afterward? Three whole years of nothing... and only memories of what you once had that was so lovely." He closed his eyes briefly. "Tsunade, you are young and vibrant with life. To try and be with me someone like me, who made things so difficult, required you to give up alot, to wait for so long. Even now, we don't get to spend enough time together. But I want you to know that I still value it no matter how short it may be. Showing you the blooming of these flowers... is the same as you telling me that you looked for a way to look eternally young for my sake."

She pressed herself closely to him and swallowed hard. From being reluctant to forming relationships due to the fear that it would hurt when you'd lose them, to now going out of his way for some flower that only blooms for a short for her sake... He truly was more committed than ever to her, and they both knew that the more you cared, the more you risked. "I love you," she said thickly, hugging him tightly. She could always wait because the time she had with him was special and dear to her heart. He understood _why_ , but he had never quite understood _how_ until now.

"Remember how to ride?" he asked with a smile.

She straightened up to see over him and she tightened her hold on the reins, nodding uncertainly.

Taking out his flute, he began to play. The shrill clear notes of his music spread out through the vast snow fields and she could see a few deer and even rabbits looking over at them. His slender fingers moved expertly over the instrument and she could feel her entire body relax to the music. The skies now appeared to be a most beautiful blue aquamarine, the snow sparkled and glittered with golden dusting of sunlight and the trees appeared hardy and strong in the winter landscape. She gasped out loud when the snow around them rumbled and a magnificent bird of white and blue flew upwards, trailing down sparkles and dazzling dust. The whole thing looked like it was literally made out of pure light. And then... singing... his mother's singing... she sang all around them in a language she didn't understand the words to, but she understood the emotions in it. It wrapped around her like the warmest of blankets, touched the deepest part of her soul and pulled at her very heart. It was pure love.

From all around, she suddenly heard an entire chorus of singers as they streaked through the snowy fields, the bird of light flying above them like some kind of guardian spirit. The wind updrafted an entire blanket of snow over them and she gushed as her vision was filled with sparkling soft snow that was raining down all around her. A quick nudge against her returned her to the riding and their horse leap over a clear singing brook before crossing over onto the other side, maintaining its quick pace.

He played even faster for her, his song reaching a crescendo. The singing from his auditory genjutsu matched in tone with his music and steadily grew louder as well and she could feel her eyes wetting with tears at how beautifully he played. All of a sudden, he slowed down and she gasped as the skies grew dark and was streaked with brilliant stars. Auroras of blue and green light danced across the heavens and their bird flew upwards to finally explode in a brilliant shower of sparks and light. Their horse slowed down to a trot as he nudged her and dug his feet into its side so that they can appreciate the calmer but still dazzling sights. Slowly, he dropped the flute from his lips but the song and singing went on as he continued his auditory genjutsu.

"I really didn't have much when we were growing up," he said as leaned back against her, letting her continue to pull at the reins. "Besides my techniques and intellect, nothing. No family, no clan, no money, and not much of a heart to be honest. I was selfish, every decision I made was made with only my self-interest. I care about you and the team but even so, I always put myself first. Why did you fall for me?"

She smiled. "Because you tried the hardest... and you loved the hardest. I will never forget the way you push yourself to the brink to study and grow stronger or the care you show in bringing your parents flowers and dutifully cleaning their gravestones no matter how busy you are."

"Tsunade," he whispered, turning his head back to kiss her on the forehead. "I wish I can keep you happy forever. But I know I can't. Our careers and future are muddied with blood."

"We can quit," she said solemnly, meeting his gaze. "We can leave and travel the world, free as the wind. As long as you're with me, I'm home and happy." She pressed herself against his back.

He shook his head. "If we leave, it'll be a waste of our talents and we'll no longer have the village's protection. We're nowhere safer than where we are." He squeezed her hand. "Running away is never a solution, Tsunade." Suddenly, he froze as he detected a different tune that was quietly mingling with his own. Before he could sort his thoughts, darkness clouded his vision. His flute slipped from his hand and he crumbled sideways.

The music came to a stop and she nearly reeled when her vision was slammed with bright daylight, almost stopping her from catching Orochimaru as he lost consciousness. Cradling him in her arms, she shook him vigorously. "Orochimaru! What's wrong?" But soon, her vision grew blurry as another song played. The jingling of bells, thumps across solid stretched leather... a tambourine? It sounded almost hypnotic. She felt incredibly tired and sleepy all of a sudden. Her eyes fluttered as she fell off the horse with him, landing with a thump in the cold snow. Two pairs of black boots appeared near her head as she strained to see what was happening and she fought for words, even as her vision grew dimmer.

"Such pretty toys, can I have them? They're both so beautiful... People are most beautiful, right before they die. Just imagine how incredible they'd look!"

"We're taking them alive. He is one of us."

That was the last thing she heard as she blacked out, her hand unconsciously tightening over her necklace.

* * *

Darkwings13: Whew, sorry for late update! Got busy with stuff. This chapter was oddly kinda hard for me to write, sorry for it being kinda short! Hint though, next chapter, Mother of all Darkness. I'm also bringing Jiraiya here with a friend :D Updates should be back to normal now!

（σ｀・∀・´）σ The thought of the Orochi and Tsu's babies makes me squeal too, Berserkeroo. Actually, Mitsuki is a beautiful boy. It's funny cuz when he stuck his tongue out in the Boruto: Road to B manga, it kinda reminded me of Tsunade sticking her tongue out when Jiraiya got tied to the log. Hopefully it'll show him and Tsu more in the future, especially since Mitsuki is the medic ninja. xD I can totally see Jiraiya saying that.

ヾ(｀・ω・´)ノAddressing your review from the other fic, lumichan! I'm so glad you think so highly of the lemon. XD I tried my best to make it sexy huehuehuehue. Shy Orochi was cute yea, I kinda miss him too. But suave and sexy Orochi is hard to resist XD Oh yea I always thought that for his time, he'd be especially interested in figuring out how it works and be focused on the details. He's so methodical sometimes lol. But he's definitely turned on from Tsunade infecting him with her passion and goes out of his own comfort zone and tries to have fun while still being rational, you're right ;D Smexy hair sliding over skin is probably amazing for those two XD so I wrote that hahah.

(*＾∀ﾟ)ъ Definitely, xxhebi-himexx. I think power and love is actually a very big part in Oro's life. From his parents to his team and then to his sons, he cares deeply. But we also see him being very power hungry so he'd be definitely torn in a romantic relationship. Thank you! It was really fun to emphasize their fascinating personality in the lemon. Especially with the playfulness and Oro always seemed to enjoy teasing people for his amusement. I didn't think I have the talent to write smut but your words gave me more confidence friend. Deep down, I'm sure that everyone is slightly perverted bwahahhha. We are all human and have needs after all. Some people like Orochi just takes awhile to realize it ;D

(*≧∀≦*) He's really emotionally maturing, you're right, BlackLady777. I think something that holds very true, is absolute power corrupts absolutely. From being near rock bottom of the village to now having this kind of rank, Orochimaru would do anything to hold on to what he has and he's always been ambitious, so he's never content with just being where he is. It's nice that he's so motivated and works so hard, but the flip side is the danger of falling to the lust for power. Only thing that holds him back is that presently, he's loved by his team and everything is going well. But then the second war happens :( And yea, weak people are the ones he knows dies first and he inwardly refuses to form any bonds with them because he doesn't want to suffer losses. While Jiraiya and Tsunade are more compassionate and want to help them survive instead of giving up on them. Have to say Katsuyu is my favorite summon of the Sannin. She's so cute. Oh yea I totally noticed that too Blacklady! He's only amused when she's showing her raging temper, it's like he's being nostalgic xD I thought giving a brief POV from Oro before he stumbled upon Tsu in the bathtub would be good in sort of showing the readers where he's standing. He wants power as always, but he still really cares. Hahaha, he's always down for _experimenting_ so I imagined their love making as always being exciting. After all, he's so brilliant he'd never be with anyone who isn't as smart or if they're boring. Tsu is so outgoing, so it helps in the bedroom department. And they're both so flirty and playful yea! I feel all three Sannin have a thing for having fun, with Oro being somewhat calmer but more teasing than his crazier teammates. I still look forward to writing Mitsuki's interaction with Tsu and Orochi. Hehe, maybe that's why the cute boy isn't very sensitive to females. Tsu is incredibly blunt. Oh yea, I love this couple for the power and fire in it. Both have such dominant personalities and they're so smart and witty. Fluff is nice but alittle boring to me XD

(=￣▽￣=) Hehe, can you guess who's hiding in the woods now ileangie23? Oh yea I totally wish we learned more about Hidan and his cult. Was very cool. Villans got meh when Pain died. Except for Madara, he was badass lol. I think Tsu likely asked Oro for help as the guy spent nearly 20 years studying her grandfather's cells and Oro did say he knows Hashi's cells and info like the back of his hand. She wouldn't go into his tomb and is more likely to ask for Oro's research and study the fallen white Zetsu. Especially with Oro now having the body of one, it would help immensely. I always think Oro seemed very amused with Tsunade's short temper, while everyone is just scared of it ahaha. Kind of like Sakura having inner Sakura and when she's angry everyone is wary. Except for Sasuke lmao. I totallyyyyyyyy have to include more tongue in future lemons. It's a strong point for him LOL. And I saw the episode. So cute that Jiraiya dragged Oro to go peeking. And the part where he asked Oro to help him ambush Tsunade to pretend to save her. Oro totally doesn't get why Jiraiya has tried to years straight to win her lol. He's still in his romantically oblivious stage aha. Sorry for the nosebleed from the lemon! I tried my best to make it deliciously smutty ;D As a scientist and researcher, I imagined that Oro would have studied her body's reactions very carefully and sort of catalog it in his head cuz he's so analytical, and especially since he didn't want to look stupid for their first time together hehehe. I agree totally with what you say. Oro is a dominant person but he's creative and hates boredom. To have someone rival and compete against him in the bathroom, would totally turn him on. Jiraiya hahahha might ask for details for his Icha Icha book omg!

('ω') thename'sfuckgod, Strelitzia, Lissette Paola655 (hi again friend!), JeffC FTW, I don't even know if you'll see this but thank you for your reviews on my lemon! I'll address a reply in the next chapter, whenever that may be.

(＾▽＾) Greetings Loving! First, thank you very much for the compliment! I am unworthyyyyyyyy xD Anyways, Oro and Jiraiya are definitely the easiest to write for me (arrogance and humor are my cup of teas) while I struggle abit more with Tsu. Which part of Tsunade's canon personality do you detect a lack of my friend? I'm super open to suggestions.

If I had a thing for women, I'd be smitten with Tsu too bwahhahaha. Danny boy will definitely be significant and as I've stated since the beginning, this is pretty much a big analysis on Oro's life so everything will be canon or as canon as possible (timeline in Naruto is sorta messed up so it's hard lol). And yes I've read that fic before. I ship Jiraiya with Tsu before I'd ship her with Dan. Even in that fic, Dan doesn't understand Tsunade at all. Saying he'd die for her is something that would hurt her immensely. She had lost Hashirama, Tobirama, and then her dear brother. She's hurt from always losing people she loves. Oro lost his parents and understands her pain perfectly and would never die for her in that way (he only risked his neck against Katsuyu to save Tsu and it was touching in that sense because if Katsuyu melted him, Tsu would have likely died without his help so they'd die together). You'd think after Dan lost his sister, he'd try to not put his lover through the same pain again. But the FUNNY thing is the way he was dying (horribly guilt tripping Tsu and very unromantic by the way), seemed more like a complete accident or result of his lack of his skills, not that he jumped to save Tsunade or anything. He kept saying, "I don't wanna dieeeeeeeeeee. Muh dreams. Save me Tsunade." Compared to Jiraiya (who even kept Tsunade away from the danger) it was terrible. Terrible boyfriend.

To me Dan isn't weak but he isn't strong either. To me he's like a nice B student while the Sannin are A+ students. He graduated at 10, the Sannin did at 6. His stats are lower than them and Dan's mission count are pathetic in comparison to the Sannin and even Kakashi. Dan has also never earned a nickname in war like the Sannin, Konoha's White Fang, The Copy Cat Ninja, Konoha's Golden Flash, etc, meaning he was never a big factor in the Shinobi war. Also, Kabuto probably believed using Dan as a silver piece has an advantage of making Tsunade falter, and if he played his cards right, make even make her stop her ninjas from attacking. Another reason I can think of is that he does possess an incredibly powerful technique that only has one way to be stopped and that requires prep time.

Overall, Dan is good and capable Shinobi but not good enough for someone like Orochimaru (said to be able to take over an entire country by himself) for example, to ever be impressed by him. Just like how Asuma and Kurenai were easily taken down by Itachi and Kisame. Dan is even weaker than Asuma since Asuma was one of the 12 Guardians. Dan has a good heart though, that I won't deny. Woah this turned super long xD Sorry about the wall my friend! Anyways, I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the fiction. It's like a cook being happy their customers are satisfied with the food. Warms muh heart :') I'll keep doing my best!

v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v Greetings new reader, tristk88. I don't know if you'll even see this but thanks for reading and for your compliment. Ahhh, baby Maru and Tsu, I loved writing them as kids. They were so cute. Glad you like it!


	45. He Called Me Mom!

A sweet yet sticky scent was the first thing that she realized before she heard the hypnotic low chanting that seemed to permeate the air like an eternal hymn. Her eyes snapped open and she was stunned by what she was seeing. She was laying in a silk white bed with Orochimaru, with crevices in the wall holding softly glowing candles. Sitting up, she could see that flowers of all sort grew around their bed. But with it being this cold, it had to be impossible. This deep underground, it wasn't freezing but it was definitely chilly. The cave room was actually quite nice but she'd trade it for something warmer with how frozen her boyfriend was looking. Cupping his cheek, she worriedly shook him. "Wake up, Orochimaru." He just pushed his face against her thigh, unconsciously trying to seek warmth.

She sighed as she transferred chakra to her hands, making them glow green and she began trying to raise his body's core temperature through medical ninjutsu. With it being this cold, his body was definitely going into hibernation mode. She nearly jumped when a giant black snake slithered into the room and reared upwards, flicking its tongue out at her. The snake rippled with muscles and it was so long that it filled up half of the room. Its width and girth were the same as a doorway and when it opened its mouth, the fang was thicker and longer than even Orochimaru's Kusanagi. She wasn't much of a sensor, but even she could tell the massive amount of chakra that seemed to radiate from it.

The snake slowly relaxed when she didn't move and it transformed into a stately and elegant woman with piercing obsidian eyes and absurdly long hair that touched the ground as she stood up from her kneeling position. Half of her hair was tucked neatly into an elaborate headpiece made with silver sticks that ended with a pearl at the end coming out. It fanned out from the back of her head and two had small dangling silver bells. One lock of her hair was snow white and she brushed it back as she tilted her head at them. Her nails were long and sharp, painted deep red. The outfit she wore had sleeves that was long and big enough to drag across the ground. A tight obi of gold cinched her small waist and the under robe she wore bared her graceful neck that was decorated with a necklace of a silver snake. Simple but elegant. Lastly was a long translucent black cloth that rested on each arm, like a scarf that trailed across the ground as she walked around their bed, continuing to keep her eyes on them. Her entire outfit was threaded through with threads of gold and stitched into patterns of flowers and twining serpents, occasionally dotted with diamonds for eyes that sparkled at her movement.

But no matter how lovely her outfit was, her face was a different matter entirely. Tsunade had been titled the most beautiful kunoichi in the five nations, but she thought the title was a joke now that she stood before true divine beauty. The woman was perfection incarnate. Her lashes were long and lacy, even more so than Orochimaru's. Her brows curved and, cheekbones high, lips full and a gorgeous rose red. Dusty gold eyeshadow turned the strange eyes she posses, sclera that was entirely black, into something exotic and enchanting. Her skin was the same shade as Orochimaru and she soon realized that they may be kin.

"Cold?" She waved a hand and the standing braziers flickered to life, instantly warming the room by a few degrees.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, her body tense.

"I am known to my children as Lord Mother. To the world that once knew me, Mother of all Darkness, the serpent that once lived upon the roots of the God Tree." Her voice was melodic, tempting as if a serpent should be. It was spoken with ease and practiced like some noblewoman who had lived through much manipulation and hardship at court.

Tsunade glowered at her. "Don't expect me to bow down to you. I don't know what any of that means."

Her lips curled. "I did not bring escorts. I am not flaunting my rank before you though my soldiers stand at my ready. I am here to speak only as your future mother-inlaw."

"Orochimaru's parents died years ago," Tsunade said immediately.

"I am the matriarch of the clan he's a part of, and therefore his mother."

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "His parents hailed from different clans. Which one are you from?"

"His parent's marriage was the same as your grandparents. It united two clans. A shame they left... But perhaps they were wise, their actions have protected this dear boy." She folded her hands behind her back and smiled. "And he's met you. You will be a most wonderful daughter in-law and this will be one of the grandest alliance of all time."

"What are you planning?"

"A wedding!" Her pale hands stretched out as if to compass something grand like a kingdom. "Once you two are married, it shall be proclaimed to the world and we shall be secured a place in this world."

A revival of Orochimaru's clans... The clan that took on snake traits, and the clan proficient in curses, demons and auditory genjutsu. Tsunade stared at the statuesque woman for a short while before saying curtly, "You're not human."

"I'm an archdemon. The great serpent that lived under the God Tree. Once Kaguya ate the forbidden fruit, I was freed." The mother glanced over at her and smirked. "You look like you don't understand, but all in due time dear child. Now..." She lowered her arms and looked down at the sleeping man. "His father's clan has been completely wiped out but his mother's clan has survivors. It was devastating to see the clan that worshipped me and seeked to take on my image, gone. Seeing him soothes my soul, especially as it may revive what has been lost." She let out a mournful sigh, shaking her head and making the bells from her headpiece chime

Tsunade asked guardedly, "And how will our marriage help you?"

"Blood of the one that is looked on so favourably by the world, if you married him, it is a sign of peace. His mother's clan will not be persecuted for their practice in curses and demons and can be left alone. Not only that, the children you bear will revive my beloved snake clan," she said, smiling as if she could already picture it.

"I'll marry him alright, but my kids aren't going to be calling you grandma or anything," Tsunade immediately rejected, the whole idea reeking of stupid in her opinion. "Demons are savage and they only care for destruction. Giving you a chance to come openly into the world, would mean screwing it over."

"We do not choose to be born with the desire for blood and souls," she said lowly. "Given a choice, do you think any of them would want to be so hideous? You humans do not even give them a chance before you outright reject and hurt them. Many of them can overcome their cursed bestial nature." She touched her heart. "His mother's clan understood and through their music, had tamed many of my children. They pitied our madness while the rest of the world did not wish to accept us. After much time, many have become sentient and capable of thought like I am, proving that just because we're born monsters, doesn't mean we have to live or die as one."

Tsunade laughed. "Give demons the chance to obtain knowledge and intelligence? So you can stab us in the back? I refuse. Your kind killed so many of us that the Uzumaki clan had to take it upon themselves to learn how to seal you all away."

"Our side suffered significant loss as well. But should we let the past keep us killing each other till the end of time?" The Mother said heavily, "I know that the threat of a second Shinobi world war threatens to happen. As your allies, we would help you with everything we have. Our curses are fearsome."

"We already have the Uzumaki clan's promise to help. If we asked you, their long-time enemies, we'd lose them," Tsunade argued.

The Mother began to grow angry, her black eyes narrowed in dislike. "If you do not wish to be associated with us, then so be it. I cannot force your opinion."

"Good, now can we leave?" Tsunade said, just as ticked off.

"You may leave, but he stays."

"No! He's coming with me," Tsunade snapped, holding onto Orochimaru possessively.

The Mother laughed, her voice grating. "Leave with you?" She pointed a sharp finger at her. "Once his parents left and went to live in Konoha, they were discriminated against, were they not? His mother most likely could only use auditory genjutsu. But in a life and death situation, don't you think she would have tried to summon a demon for help?"

"What are you saying?"

"The first war was devastating. I know that they died in the war, just as the two Hokages of Konoha died as well." Her lips curled and a glint appeared in those midnight black eyes of hers. "When his mother tried to summon a demon to save herself and her husband, not wanting to leave their son all alone in a village that barely cared about them, the summoning failed. That's because the Uzumaki clan had learned how to bait the demons onto their island and sealed them. Because she hadn't summon for so long, his mother didn't know that she could no longer do it. They died **gruesomely**."

"You're lying!" Tsunade was horrified by what she had heard. The Uzumaki clan, the clan whose blood ran in her veins, was responsible for Orochimaru's parents' deaths? It can't be...

The Mother gently seated herself down on the bed, her kimono sleeve brushing against Orochimaru's form. "If I tell him this truth, he'd never want to see you again, descendent of the Uzumaki." She chuckled at the distress she had induced upon the girl. "Two paths lay before you. Marry him in an equal marriage and help my children take back our place in the world. Become my darling daughter-inlaw and give me beautiful grandchildren to raise. The other choice is to lose him entirely. I will not let him be with someone who would endanger what his parents stood for." Standing up, she regally swept away. "I will give you time to ponder on the matter. You will both be summoned in a few hours."

Once she was gone, all that was left was that background hymn that continued to play. It was a forlorn and sorrowful tune, and it only served to dampen her spirits the longer she heard it. Anywhere else, and she would have thought she was going mental but since the place belonged to a clan that was good with auditory genjutsu, she wasn't going to question it. After all, she had a bigger problem at hand. Looking down at Orochimaru, she bit onto her lips, torn with what she should do. If it was true that the Uzumaki clan was responsible for his parent's deaths, would he leave her? Worst, would he abandon the village... his home, that was allied with Uzushiogakure? Taking his hand, she cradled it against her heart and hung her head, feeling incredibly overwhelmed and stressed. Why was happiness so short-lived sometimes?

* * *

The minutes passed as she fought with her internal conflict, not noticing him stir until he called out to her. "Tsunade... where are we?" He put a hand to his head in discomfort. "What's that music?"

She quickly forced herself to smile and said lightly, "Morning sunshine. Are you ready to get married?"

"What?" He sat up, continuing to wince as his head pounded. "This is not the time for jokes."

"Orochimaru, you can relax." She paused before saying curtly, "Your mother's clan... they survived. They're living here and they brought us here. They're probably the ones that cursed Yanona and since you're a kin, we can ask them to remove the curse on her. It's great news, isn't it?"

His golden eyes widened slightly, studying her face closely for the truth in her words. He knew, though, she wouldn't jest on such a matter and he said softly, "My mother's clan survived... and they hid out here for protection?" When she nodded, he asked, "What happened while I was unconscious? Did you speak to someone?"

"The leader of the clan. She referred to herself as the matriarch. The Lord Mother." Tsunade hesitated before saying, "She's... she's not human. She claims to be some serpent that once lived on the roots of some God Tree, some kind of archdemon."

Orochimaru stroked his chin in thought. "She may be the one that my father's clan worshiped, and the reason why we tried to copy her image." He touched his serpent eyes and frowned. "If she's a demon, it makes sense why my mother's clan would also respect and adhere to her. They were demon summoners after all."

His face was controlled, bare of any emotions as he continued to sit there in silence. Tsunade found herself being unable to contain herself and she blurted, "How do you feel?"

He coolly looked over at her briefly, before looking back down at his hands that was folded on his lap. How should one feel if they are suddenly reunited with the clan that they came from? To him, rather than elation or excitement, he felt indifferent. He had never met them, why should he care just because it was his mother's origin? She did leave it to boot. He might have been called a child of an exile. Secondly, why not just request a meeting? Why did they resort to kidnapping him and Tsunade like this? Perhaps its because of their dark reputation that they have to keep a low profile and couldn't openly try to speak with him, but it was still abnormal. Glancing over at her, he asked her a question instead. "Do you want to leave?"

"Eh?"

"They're not close to me. They don't even know me," he said lowly. "I'm not obligated to stay here, especially with such a rude greeting."

"I..."

"Something is troubling you." He noticed right away that something seemed to be putting her on edge and it worried him. With her personality, very little things could bother her so when she was disturbed, that meant something big.

Letting out a long breath, she turned her head away from him. "I doubt we can leave even if we wanted to."

"Do you really doubt our strength that much? We are one of the best in the village, we can leave if we want to," he said confidently.

"Orochimaru," she said with a forced smile. "Come on, don't be like that. It's practically your mother's family. Maybe she has a sister or brother and you can meet an aunt or uncle. Maybe even cousins! They've been away from society for so long that it may have contributed to the strange way they used to talk with us."

"But what do they want?" he said with exasperation.

Tsunade said reluctantly, "They want us to be married in an equal fashion. They don't want you absorbed into the Senju clan and this way, they can return back to the world, have a place and protection from Konoha."

Orochimaru said darkly, "And what if we didn't love each other? Would they have forced us? How do they know all of this about us anyways? We're leaving right now."

"But..."

"Tsunade," he said sternly, pulling her off the bed with him. "What is with the hesitation?"

"I..." she began reluctantly. "I..."

At that, he couldn't help but smile and cup her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything. I understand you best. But later, alright?" With that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Out of the room was a long hallway with candles inside the crevices to light the way. Unlike their room, the walls were polished and more updated. Carvings of half humans with a lower half of a snake decorated the walls and they each held a scythe in hand. The hallway was long and filled with diverging paths. Orochimaru flicked his tongue out to taste the air, trying to grasp a sense of direction. "I taste water. If we find the source, it can lead us out of here. Let's hurry hime." They quickened their pace and after a few more minutes of running, they burst out into an open area that took their breath away. Before them was a long bridge with two huge snake woman statues that each held up a large hanging brazier that glowed with blue fire. Their bottom half was serpentine and it reached down to the deep lake beneath the intricate stone bridge. The bridge was held up with large pillars that stood as the foundation and each pillar had a large stone snake wrapped around it for decoration. The floor was carved with decorative symbols and hissing snakes and the top dome ceiling was full of sparkling gemstones and made to look like tree roots were coming down upon them. But instead of the haphazard placement of normal roots, this was made to come out in an intentional pattern that swam out from the middle of the ceiling. The roots travelled outward before coming down to wrap around the carved pillars that held the ceiling up.

To their left, was a large opening into the lake that was made by shaping a giant snake resting upon a platform, its mouth opened and fanged. Where its tongue was supposed to be was stairs that led down deeper into the place from the platform on which it rested on. A whistle caught their attention as a woman leaped down on the bridge, her purple lips curled into an excited smile that reflected the madness in her violet eyes. Her clothes were decorated with raven feathers and she even adorned some into the side ponytail she wore. Her pants had the left side ripped off at the thigh to show off her skin and on her feet she wore short boots that clicked as she took a few steps forward. Her top bared her toned stomach and the sleeves was long, with feathers matching at the end as well. Drawing the tambourines from her belt, she grinned. "Going somewhere, honored guests?"

"If this is how you treat honored guests, I'd hate to see the treatment of prisoners," Orochimaru replied coldly.

The woman laughed. "We'd cut off their legs to make sure they don't run away of course. So yea, you're totally honored guests."

"Well let me be curt since I don't like wasting time. This guest wants to leave. So out of my sight."

"No one leaves without Mother's say so," clucked the woman in disapproval. "Be a good boy and go back to your room."

Orochimaru reached into his sleeve and took out his silver flute. "I dislike the cold of this place. I also dislike attitude from little girls who don't know their place." He twisted the middle of his flute and separated it in half. Flicking them both, blades extended outward and he expertly twirled them in hand. "To fight someone from my mother's clan should be interesting. I hope you'll give this guest some kind of _entertainment_ before I leave."

She cackled as she clicked a button on her instruments, turning them into bladed chakrams. "Let's dance then."

The hymn they had been hearing immediately changed as she clapped her tambourines together a few times. The song started off with violins, slow and steady as the two circled each other. "Stay back and watch for now, Tsunade. This is my fight," he said as he watched closely for an opening. Just as the song reached a faster rhythm, he leaped forward and plunged his blades down. She jumped out of the way and brought her chakrams out in front of her in a thrust attack that only missed when Orochimaru flipped over her into a handstand, his fluted blades holding him up. Quickly, he brought his knee down on her head before landing on his feet. He was caught off guard by her quick recovery however, when she elbowed him in the back and ripped her chakram down the right side of his arm.

Quickly rolling away, he twirled one-half of his flute before throwing it at her, clipping her shoulder. Seizing the opportunity, he raised his hand and hissing white snakes emerged from his sleeve to bite at her.

"Damn you!" She slashed off the snake's head just as he let them go, running past her to grab at his fallen half flute. Connecting them once more, he bit onto it just as he made the summoning seals, using the blood from his right arm as the catalyst and he slammed his hands down on the bridge. A circle of red appeared and with a ferocious hiss, a dozens of large snakes emerged and lunged at the girl, who cackled as she dodged them. Charging forward, she lunged at him and they both fell off and down into the lake below. "I heard snakes don't do well with the cold! Try this!"

His breath froze in his lungs when he hit the freezing waters. He tried to surface and fight on top of the water but she slipped both chakrams over his feet, cutting him when he tried to kick off. With a snarl, he opened his mouth and shot his tongue out to break her neck.

Up above, Tsunade ran over to the edges and cried out when she could see the waters turning red at their fighting form. The water must be freezing and it would be a major disadvantage to Orochimaru, who was extremely sensitive to the cold. Knowing his medical data like the back of her hand, she knew that his speed could fall to half of what it originally is if he was freezing. Jumping off the bridge, she skipped over to the platform where the open snake head was and punched downward, creating a deep hole that led down into the lake. Making five hand seals, she blew a torrent of fire down the hole to heat up the water to help him. Keeping her eyes on the bloody red waters that was spreading, she blew harder, forcing all of her chakra to the technique.

An explosion of water rocked the place as a beautiful giant white snake emerged out of the water, snapping at the woman who was bleeding in several places. His golden eye looked over to her in thanks and she smiled in relief before jumping over to run up his scaly body and stand on his head. Cracking her knuckles, she said, "My turn, Orochi." As the woman fell back down, he threw his head up to give her a boost to her jump. In midair, she began a barrage of kicks and punches that broke bones, ruptured organs and split skin. With a final kick, she sent her flying back into the lake and she pointed at the platform. "Let's try down the stairs and get out of here!"

He shot off across the water and hurriedly made his way over when all of a sudden, the place rumbled once more and the snake statue slowly closed its mouth, blocking off their escape. Tsunade was startled when the matriarch of the clan leaped down and stood in front of her, her black eyes glinting. "I did not want to do this, but you gave me no choice." She formed three rapid hand seals and said darkly, "Curse Technique: Eyes of Stone."

Orochimaru hissed and transformed back into his human form in an explosion of smoke, hurriedly catching Tsunade and jumping back onto the surface of the lake. His flute dropped down and sank into the waters between him and the newcomer that just arrived and he said lowly, "What have you done to her?" Tsunade laid in his arm completely immobile but her eyes still moved, showing that she was conscious.

"Petrified," the woman said, elegant strolling across her destroyed platform, her long sleeves and trailing kimono brushing the ground. Up on the bridge, dozens of her servants and minions gathered, watching over the meeting with respectful distance. "If I wanted to, I could have killed her but I held back on the potency." She gently touched the lids of her eyes. "The Byagukan and Sharingan from your village, my dear boy, holds nothing over my own eyes. I can kill with just a murderous stare."

"Eyes of the Basilisk," Orochimaru breathed. The very reason why his clan had taken on snake characteristics, was in the hopes of helping them increase their chances of becoming a snake sage. But the second reason was in producing someone who would inherit those legendary eyes that had disappeared ages ago.

"You want her restored? You listen to me, dear boy," the woman said softly, the bells on her headpiece chiming with her movement. "I am your Lord Mother, and you will show me respect. First, bow down to me."

Orochimaru glared at her stiffly for a few seconds, before he looked at Tsunade in his arms and without another word, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head low. "Lord Mother. I... apologize for our behavior. You were the progenitor of my father's clan, and beloved of my mother's clan. I should not have acted in such disrespect."

"You are forgiven." She beckoned him over and he did so quietly and obediently. Biting her finger, she opened Tsunade's mouth and let a drop fall in. He watched as slowly, Tsunade's limbs twitched and she regained movement again, looking up at the matriarch with wide eyes. "I will tell you something, as a sign of forgiveness and trust. I hope you will value it, dear boy." She walked past him and said, "You are immune to my gaze. I cannot harm you with my eyes. But should you show any signs of leaving without my permission, I will turn her into a vegetable, a fate worse than death. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Mother," he replied solemnly.

"And you, dear girl. You will do well to remember the other danger you're in." She clapped her hands together. "Archana."

A woman stepped forward from the crowd with a bundle in her arms and began to make her way over to them. The strange thing about her was the six arms she possessed and the six dark eyes. She was a spider incarnate, taking on and perverting the human body. In her arms was a baby, seemingly normal though. Its hair was a soft downy blonde and the eyes were white gold. The Mother gestured to them and said, "His mother perished in child birth and the father was killed by ninjas who trespassed into the woods where the entrance to our hideout is. You will take care of him as a sign of redemption until I find a permanent home who will adopt him."

Orochimaru slowly let Tsunade down and he reached out to take the baby, trying his best to hide his look of irritation. "We will do our best."

The Mother chuckled. "It will give you experience for when you have kids of your own. Now, come with me. You two will both live here for the next little while, while the wedding is planned."

"Where are we getting married?" asked Tsunade.

"Here of course. But many of my children are away and will take time to come back. Family is important, they can't miss out on this grand occasion." She clapped a hand over Orochimaru's shoulders and smiled. "Dear boy, the only survivor of your father's clan... I have great expectations for you. Do not disappoint me."

Orochimaru thought he might have cracked a tooth since he was grinding down on it so hard. "I'll do my best, Lord Mother." At this moment, the baby looked up at him and began howling.

* * *

"This kid is loud." Tsunade bounced the kid in her arms and tried to stop it from crying. She had to admit that in the village, she was probably the most spoiled girl around. But still, who the hell would know how to take care of a six month or so baby who was suddenly thrown into your arms by some ancient evil being.

As the kid's parents were both dead, they were given their home in the meanwhile. From the bridge where the battle took place, there was a level below it that served as the living area for the people here. It was actually like an underground village. The temple on the upper level was where The Mother's priests and priestess were, and they were the ones responsible for the constant quiet music. It helped cast an auditory genjutsu for the people, making the people living on the second level be able to see the skies above. There was also trees that was also part of the genjutsu, lining the sidewalk and at the moment they were a vibrant orange, red and yellow of Autumn.

The house they were in currently, was built like a cottage. From the walk in was a living room with a toasty brick fireplace before a knitted burgundy and red rug. A seating area with a big kotatsu table and a nice chocolate colored sofa around it, was next to the fireplace. Obviously, the homeowners were avid readers from the shelves of books to the left of the fireplace, with even a small section of what seemed to be baby books. A big section of the floor was covered in stuffies and kid toys, along with a big playpen, play mat and a toy baby walker. Further inward was a simple light kitchen, with a medium circular table that was perfect for a small family. There was stairs directly in front of the entrance of the house and she and Orochimaru had both went up to find a comfortable master bedroom with a four poster bed, covered by a dark blue quilt blanket. What she found really cute though, was the baby's room. The crib was handmade and even had a hanging mobile that consisted of baby stuffed snakes that spun. Candle holders on the walls served as lighting for the night and all in all, even though the cottage-like home was relatively simple, it had a homey feel to it.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh come on," Tsunade sighed as she jiggled the baby. Orochimaru had went out with The Mother to check out the rest of the village and so, she was stuck here all alone. She knew little about babies, other than medically taking care of them of course. They were loud, easy to upset and did embarrassing things in their diapers. Even in the hospital, she made valiant attempts to stay from them. With her blunt mannerism, she was certain she held no motherly charm. Even with Nawaki, when he was a baby, he preferred to be coddled and held by others. He even picked Jiraiya holding him than her!

Slumping over into the rocking chair, she began trying to rock it. The thing was definitely cute, she admitted halfheartedly. The usual chubby cheeks and big eyes that all babies seemed to have, along with that angelic blonde hair... Oh great, now he was cooing at her. He probably liked the rocking chair then. She sighed and stroked his head. The poor thing wasn't even a year old... and it was an orphan. That really tugged at her heartstrings. Even though she didn't trust the place and the people because of their association with demons, the baby was innocent.

One hour later...

"I'm back." Orochimaru's eyes went wide when he found Tsunade napping the afternoon away in front of the fireplace with the baby in her arms. He had never quite seen her this soft before. The light of the fireplace practically made her skin glow and the baby was snuggled so comfortably against her enormous bosom. Usually fiery, lively and always the center of attention, right now she seemed utterly demure and dare he say it... the picture of motherhood. He stood there awkwardly in the doorway before closing the door. Making his way over, he hesitantly shook her. "Tsunade, wake up."

Waking up, she quickly asked, "Did everything go ok?"

He shushed her and looked down at the sleeping baby. "Let's not wake it. My ears still hurt." Taking the child from her arms, he walked over to the brown sofa and placed it down. Coming back to her side, he let out a long breath and muttered, "There's another level below this one with a high water level. They're pirates. Some of them do go up and use a transformation technique to look like certain villagers and buy other supplies from up there too. Ever since Asuita moved here, it had helped with the market since he's a merchant."

"What are we going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll think of something to get us out of this," he reassured her. "That woman will be teaching me other snake techniques that my father never got to bring with him when he left and there's a good amount of time yet before the marriage happens."

"What do I do in the meanwhile?"

He said apologetically, "Take care of that thing. I'm sorry, Tsunade."

"Hey," she protested. "Don't call the baby a thing. It's a baby."

Orochimaru quirked an eyebrow at her. In the animal kingdom, motherhood was accompanied by protectiveness and uhhh... tender motherly love. He wondered if she had caught some kind of motherly symptoms while being left with the kid for an hour. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "The boy. How about that?"

She stared at him in incredulity, before putting her hands on her hips and puffing herself up. "A real name, Orochimaru."

"You're kidding." He frowned at her. "He's not our child, Tsunade. Not only that, we're being forced to take care of him. I do not relish this task and I don't understand why you would."

"He's an orphan like you," Tsunade argued. "How could you not feel for him?"

Orochimaru let out a long breath and looked away from her in irritation. She's definitely caught adoptive mother syndrome. Arguing with her would be pointless but he still pointed out, "Remember that he's not permanently ours. I don't want you to get attached and then get hurt when you lose him." He walked away from her to start digging through the kitchen. "I'm getting started on dinner. You can think of a name if you want to so much."

The baby woke up from their loud conversation and began crying again. Tsunade grumpily stuck her tongue out at his back before coming over and picking the baby back up and patting its back. "Just ignore him. He's hard on the outside but on the inside he's really quite sweet." After a few brief seconds, she sighed before walking over to the playpen and putting him down in it. "Which stuffies do you want?" She reached down and picked up a rattle. "Want this?"

In the kitchen, Orochimaru could hear her trying to coddle the child and he shook his head in disapproval at the whole situation. He's never felt quite this helpless in his life and it was upsetting to him. The fact that he couldn't protect Tsunade, made him feel even worse. Now, he had a baby on his plate to boot and Tsunade was making things difficult by getting attached to it with the situation they were in. What else could go wrong?

"OH MY GOD! OROCHIMARU!"

He ran out at her scream. "What happened?"

"He called me mom!"

Orochimaru facepalmed.

* * *

Darkwings13:

-I based the Mother off of the Nidhogg (monster serpent) that under the God tree in Norse mythology. Funny thing actually, the God Tree in Naruto grew from the blood soaked into the ground from countless wars, according to the fourth databook.

-This whole underground hideout thing, along with all the snake decor hints to Orochimaru's own future hideout. Despite the fact that his snake clan is extinct, the musical one I'm having still exists and it serves as the reasoning as to why he named his village Hidden Village of Sound.

-Oh, and yea I made a bit of a reference to Kidomaru (one of the sound four), weird body that looks like a spider. It's interesting to me how alot of Orochimaru's techniques are listed as evil and his curse marks makes people appear demonic (like Sasuke getting hand bat wings). Also, Mitsuki, his son, is proficient in curse techniques. :D

(〃´∀｀) Before I forget, we've now reached 84 favorites for this story oh my god! Much huggles and thanks to new favorites, Mangamolly1991, thanhvq36, imtheecookie, niels1263, UrdnotTony, itspbandjellytime, miratty, Mad Merlin, the dark emperor, Alexis Noir, Katelynn Snow Fox, longsword00, BrotherCaptainSheperd, Jhsiung, subzerodx, kadienewberg. I will continue to do my best for you all!

v('∇'*)⌒ Ahhh sorry for making you wait, lumichan. It makes me happy to hear that my writing brings you joy though. The highest compliment a writer can hear. Hahah yea, he really got to put away some time from his books and into more physical exercises so that he can last as long as she can. She has the benefits of DNA XD That, and the fact she's blessed with crazy strength haha. Yea they're both so witty, I gotta stick flirty innuendos in there with the afterglow. I feel like Orochi is really attracted to cleverness after all, and it amuses him when they're flirting. With this new event, poor Orochi really has to cook for the _family_ now. Yeaaaaa, drunken Sannin XD I'll bet that it's probably the funniest thing ever if all three were drunk. I have a feeling that Oro is a lightweight, the total opposite of Tsu who has godly alcohol tolerance, and that Jiraiya has a good amount of tolerance but not as ridiculously good as Tsuna. I'll still add something about those flowers though ;D

(^ω^ ) Hi again Berserkeroo! Dwahh you're too kind. And I'm grateful that you think so highly of me my friend!

(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) I'm glad you think so, whiteorochi! I hope this delivers for you. I don't know if you'll even see this but I really appreciate it. And yea, I noticed there wasn't much long chapter Orotsu fics out there so I wrote this to help spread the love for them. That, and I wanted to analyze Orochi.

o(^u^o) I agree with you, JigokuShoujosRevenge. I have abit of a habit with repeating stuff. Though sometimes I feel with Oro, he's hesitant with relationships and keeps asking why Tsunade wants to be with him, as some kind of way to assure him. Kinda like a clingy girlfriend always asking her boyfriend if he loves her or thinks if she's pretty. Other times though, I really just somehow end up repeating myself yea xD As for Orochi being sweet, I think he really is capable of that but at the same time, is extremely dark and cruel. He's a the ends justifies the means kind of guy for sure but at times, he does show a more compassionate side to him. Even when dealing with the Ame orphans, he suggested they killed to be spared the pain of living as orphans in a war-torn country. I feel like it's because of all the things that happened, that he just became incredibly jaded.

（〜^∇^)〜To hear that it was a balm for you, xxhebi-himexx, makes me so very happy. I kinda based him maturing for her sake, the way he was willing to part from his own son and help him pick a better path (going to Konoha). He can be pretty self-sacrificing to those he cares about. Just like how he risked his neck against Katsuyu to help Tsuna. And yes for this arc, it's going to involve alot on Orochimaru's snake clan and curses. Yea, I really wanted to show Oro using more 'sound' related techniques. He's got a 5 in genjutsu after all too. It's kinda sad but Kishimoto really dropped the musical part of his village after Tayuya and Rin died. The sound based techniques they used was fascinating. Kekekeke, he is a late bloomer huh? Like how Jiraiya is a late bloomer for techniques and now Orochi is a late bloomer on the subject of sex. My sun and moon babies :D (Jir and Oro).

（っ・∀・）っThat lemon still makes me all tingly. I can't believe I wrote that, BlackLady777 XD He's really grown up after this experience and as someone who sort of believes that the world is selfish and cruel, to have Tsunade so willingly give him her virginity as a sign that she loves and trust him despite the hardship, probably meant mountains to him. He's too used to manipulation and lies, so this was something very good for him. Kinda like how Sakura loved and never gave up on Sasuke and that ended up touching him too. You know what, you're totally right! Having her be so 'good' and long last at sex would definitely kinda fire Orochi up. He'd like a challenge. I'll bet he sometimes put in extra work so that he would stay ahead of her for their Academy tests hahahaha! He'd definitely be prideful if he can keep up with her too. I plan on more Sannin drunkenness lol. Their interactions together is already so funny, that when drunk, it's probably crazy. It's also a bit of a pun that Orochi is a lightweight since some rare wine is made from snakes ;D I sorta kinda extended their afterglow with being assigned to take care of this baby. I'm quite excited actually. Orochi is already showing great reluctance about being a psuedo father and investing his time in a baby lol. Tsuna though, isn't too unhappy about this. xD I feel like Jiraiya and Orochi have always been shown to be involved with babies/kids (orphans). Tsunade may not be the best mother figure like how she drags Shizune into trouble, but she'd definitely try to do good.

ლ(・ヮ・ლ) Hiiiii Lissette Paola655! I'm using translator too so I hope this answers what you're asking my friend. Orochi got purified back at Uzushiogakure just right after he erased their memories and then the three helped to defend the village. Oh and no problem! If readers spend the time to review and show me attention, it's only right that I do the same to show that I appreciate it.

（●＞ω＜●）Those two really are beautiful and sexy, yes ileangie23. I so agree. The prettiest people in Naruto. The experience was a good confidence boost for him and the relationship. Oh thank you! I tried my best. I played on their wittiness and power play to have them tease and flirt with each other, all happy and lovey dovey lol. You know, I can totally imagine Orochi suppressing the urge to squeal when he had his sons aha! He's always a been a pretty family oriented dude in my opinion. To have a 'wife' and kiddies, to have a family that he lost at a young age, is probably something he secretly wished for, which would be why he created his sons. He said he loved them too dwaaah. Hehehe, I got abit giddy writing that sexy alcohol kiss. Surprised Orochimaru didn't get drunk from the lust lmao. I agree, I think Orochimaru isn't addicted to sex, but yes, to the person and the fact that he has everything of her. That's probably really intoxicating and beautiful to him, especially since he always think that she's good enough to marry another Kage. Tsunade might be too busy with her 'motherhood' atm to think about sex lol. Or... they might wanna get it on and get interrupted. Babies demand alot of attention ;D Oh I laughed when Oro seemed afraid of her too! The only person he's probably ever afraid of, especially since he kept telling Kabuto she could kill him in one hit lol. I feel like he was totally not wanting to go with Jiraiya's plan and was like... "Can she not recognize me under this crappy mask?' XD


	46. He Called Me Dad!

"Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrp."

In the kitchen and at the circular dining table, Tsunade covered her face when the baby spewed a mouthful of mushy sweet potatoes at her, painting her face with freckles. The wooden floor around them was speckled with it too and if one didn't know any better, they'd have thought that the current owners of the house was undergoing a painting crisis.

Sitting at a much safer distance away from the two, Orochimaru couldn't help but smirk as he sipped on his spicy fish ramen that he had made for them. To see the Senju princess struggle so hard against a small baby was definitely amusing. He had to admit, it was also oddly endearing that she was being so motherly as well. He froze briefly when she shot daggers at him, her amber eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you don't want me to shove this spoon," she held up the mushy covered spoon. "Up your hot ass, you'll help me feed this kid."

"Now Tsunade," he said with an lazy smile, lounging back in his chair and holding the ramen bowl to his chest. "Is that any way to talk in front of a baby? Besides, I cooked the entire meal and mashed those potatoes for him. It's only fair you feed him." When she growled, he chuckled. "Fine, I'll feed him dessert? Happy?"

"I hope he sneezes pudding all over you Orochi. Maybe then you won't think this is so funny." Tsunade glared at the baby giving her puppy eyes. "No you're not getting out of this high chair til you finish your dinner kiddo. I know Orochimar never made baby food before so it probably sucks but-" She paused briefly when her boyfriend quirked an eyebrow. "But if I cook then I'd be charged with child abuse. So eat up!"

"Hmph." Slurping on his noodles, he commented, "You'd best start eating. Ramen doesn't taste good when it's cold."

Tsunade shovelled in a mouthful of noodles before turning back to the babbling baby boy who was spreading his dinner all over his face. "You really think you can beat a nineteen year old kunoichi of Konoha? Aha!" She sneaked in a spoonful of mashed potatoes and grinned triumphantly. It was short lived however, when he just spewed it into her face.

After fifteen minutes passed, Orochimaru put down his bowl and sighed in content, perfectly full and happy. "You know, you fed him about a quarter of his dinner, and wore the rest on yourself, hime."

Tsunade threw her hands up in exasperation. "I feel disgusting!" She then pointed to the kid. "You have to eat! You're so skinny and small!" She turned over to him with a pout. "If he could call me mom, that means he has to be at least 10-12 months old. But he's so tiny I thought he was only half of that."

"Malnutrition perhaps?"

Tsunade sighed and warily pinched the giggling kid's cheek. "Maybe. If his mother died in childbirth, I suspect it might also be the lack of breast milk. That's very helpful for a baby." She scuttled over when Orochimaru sat himself down in her spot with a small bowl of pudding. "What do you think, Orochi?"

"He could have been born premature. He could be lacking certain nutrients like you say. Who knows unless you give him a medical examination," Orochimaru commented, feeding the baby who was sucking on the spoon like a lollipop.

"Yea..." Tsunade nodded, watching him. After a few minutes she piped up, "Hey! Why isn't he decorating your face with pudding?"

Orochimaru immediately grinned. "I'm feeding him _dessert_. Would you spit that out, Tsunade-hime?"

She slowly gaped at him. "You sneaky snake!"

"Thank you," he replied, still smiling as he finished feeding the child in record time. Gathering up the dirty dishes, he walked over to the sink to begin washing. It was already quite late. The fake starry night sky from the auditory genjutsu was evidence enough and he really could use the rest to begin planning their escape. "Go clean yourself and the kid up, hime. I'll take care of things down here."

Tsunade looked at the messy baby and replied, "You're giving me the hard job?"

"He didn't spit just on you. It's all over the floor and walls," Orochimaru commented, not taking his eyes off the dishes as he began soaping them.

"Fineeeeeeee." Tsunade grunted as she picked up the baby from his high chair and began heading upstairs to draw them both a bath. She had helped taken care of babies before and knew how to do things like wash them at the hospital, but she still dreaded the task immensely. They were so small and fragile... and she was sometimes like a bull in a china shop. "Be good ok?" she said, letting the kid burrow his face into her neck while calling her mum mum.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaah." Tsunade leaned her head back in the hot wooden tub, relishing in the hot water lapping against her skin. The baby was in his floating bath seat and floated around aimlessly, sometimes kicking his feet to steer in certain directions. Judging by his dexterity, Tsunade was quite certain that he had to be older than six months. But still, he was so small... Adjusting her hair that was tied up into a tight bun, she reached over and pinched his cheeks as he splashed over to her. "Oh you, what am I going to do with you?"

"Mum mum," he babbled.

Tsunade smiled and splashed some water onto his shoulder. "Well first thing first, gotta pick a name for you. Weird that we can't find anything in the house to tell us what's your real name in the first place though." She tapped on her chin thoughtfully, wondering what a good baby boy name would be. There was some baby naming books she had spotted earlier. She should take a look tomorrow.

"Tsunade." Orochimaru knocked on the door. "Are you done in there?"

"Just come in, it's not like you haven't seen me naked." She smiled at him as he came in while keeping his eyes straight on the ground, walking past the dressing screen that hid the wooden tub from view.

"Really? You're still shy?" she asked, baffled.

He coughed and tugged at the collar of his shirt, trying not to look at her. He was slightly worried that catching a glimpse of her naked in the wooden tub might make him lose control, especially since they had just recently made love and the first time experience was still very fresh in his head. It simply wasn't appropriate at the moment with the situation they were in. To emphasize this, the baby squeezed his quacking bath duck. Also, if she was in a bad mood, she might punch him for intruding on her bath time. "Just because we've been intimate, doesn't mean I will disregard your privacy," Orochimaru said, coming up quickly with am excuse.

She sighed at the sweetness. "You're such a great boyfriend..."

"I'm also afraid of getting pummelled by you if you take offence at me seeing you naked," he admitted. "After all, you nearly killed Jiraiya for peeking."

At that, she immediately grouched. "Don't remind me." The incident was still mentally scarring to her. No words can described how mortified and violated she had felt when he had peeked in on her at the hot spring. He was lucky that he was her teammate and that they had grown up together, otherwise, she would have done much worse. Like pull out all of his teeth along with breaking his arms and internal organs.

"See what I mean?" Orochimaru said, gesturing to the face she was making. "Just reminding you of it puts me in the danger zone."

"What's wrong with my face?" fumed the Senju heiress. When Orochimaru deftly pointed to the baby trying to paddle away from her, she stuck her tongue out at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "What did you come in here for anyways?"

"I wanted to put the kid in his diaper before I go to bed. Rather than have you wake me up while I'm sleeping, I figured I'd better do it now."

Tsunade was slightly miffed at his implication that she couldn't even change diaper. "Hey, I took it off to bathe him."

"Putting it on is the hard part."

"You've never changed diapers. What makes you think you can do it?" she shot back.

Orochimaru immediately rolled his eyes at her. "Remember that one time you ditched me, Jiraiya and your baby brother at home to go buy us bento boxes for lunch? You got sidetracked gambling and took four hours to get back. During that time, there was no one else home and Nawaki needed a diaper change. I had to change him because Jiraiya ran away like his pants was on fire."

Tsunade's jaw dropped. "But... we were only ten. Oh and I bought you two desserts too as an apology!"

"How does being ten matter? Plenty of kids do it for their younger siblings if their parents are busy," he scoffed.

She dolefully blinked a few times before saying, "But you've only done it once."

"Once is enough for me, just like how I can perform most of the techniques Sensei taught us just from seeing it once." He picked the baby up and out of the bath. Laying him down on the counter, he easily changed him into a washable cloth diaper, before putting him into a bear onesie to get ready for bed. While he did this, Tsunade rested her chin on her arms and watched him, her heart melting at the sight. It was probably the most endearing sight of her life and she couldn't help but think that he'd make a fantastic father. He was simply superb in regards to domestic skills. The baby, just like Nawaki when he was a baby, seemed taken with his calmness and quiet. It sucked on its thumb amicably while Orochimaru buttoned up the last few buttons and Tsunade thought her ovaries might have just exploded from the adorable sight. The sight oozed parenthood, family and a warmth that she suddenly wanted immensely for herself. It was strange... even though their situation was dire, it was something she had often dreamed about. Her and Orochimaru far away from the Shinobi world and all of its troubles, and just taking care of a simple family and enjoying the simple happiness of love and a child.

"Done." He turned around and was confused by the look she was giving him. It was coquettish and coy, and for some reason, it kind of scared him. "What?"

Tsunade sighed and said dreamily, "Let me bear your child." Orochimaru stared at her for a whole thirty seconds before turning tail to run for it. Staring at him with wide eyes, she cried, "Are you kidding! We already slept with each other!"

"Becoming a lover is one thing, but I'm not ready to be a father!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Tsunade stared at the hug pillow divider he had set up between them just as she got into the midnight blue four poster bed with him. "Do you want me to beat you up?"

"I'd take getting beat up than having you jump me and get pregnant," he said as he turned over on his side and met her eyes.

She swiftly whacked him with the pillow before throwing it aside and snuggling right into his chest. "Not right now but in the future, yes?"

He smiled and stroked her head absentmindedly, his fingers twining through some of the soft locks. "How beautiful do you think our child will be?"

Tsunade beamed and closed her eyes. "Truthfully, as long as the child is healthy then I'm happy. Now, do you want a girl or boy?"

"Probably a boy. Because even if you bear me a girl, she'd be a tomboy like yourself and it would be just like having a son anyways," he laughed.

"Oh stuff it you." She leaned up to kiss him on the lips, her arm wrapping tightly around him. His scent of green tea, lavender and wind wrapped around her like a warm blanket and she could feel her body relaxing, softening against contact and moulding itself to the contours of his own body, fitting against him so perfectly. "Orochimaru, I have a question," she said quietly.

"What is it?"

Hiding a slightly sad look on her face, she murmured, "Your mother knows how to summon demons. I know you said she couldn't do it because it would only cause Konoha to discriminate against your family even more, but in a life and death situation, wouldn't she have done so? Like... surely she had demons sealed away in scrolls like what you used in Uzushiogakure."

Orochimaru replied, "The three demons I used before was kept locked in the scroll because they're actually a gift from a friend of hers in the clan when she left. Just like how Manda is my personal summon, despite the fact that I can summon any snakes. She preferred to keep them in the scroll and locked away at home, like a precious gem. The same with Kusanagi for my father."

Tsunade asked, "If... if they were faced with a life and death situation, wouldn't your mother have gone all out? Use her curses and demons?"

"I'm sure she would have. But even people like your grandfather with his legendary wood release died during the war." He shifted his body and yawned, his mouth opening wide and showing his fanged teeth. "Why do you ask anyways? You wish to know more about the clan that's kidnapped us?"

"Yea," she lied, keeping still against him. As he reached over and blew on the candle, draping the room in silent darkness, she hugged him closer. "Stay with me... always?" She could feel him gently stroking her head and from the tone of his voice, she could envision him smiling at her.

"The wind cannot always be with the windmill. But no matter the distance, our bond remains strong."

"Orochimaru," she said solemnly. "Could you... or would you ever hate me?"

He was surprised by the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer me."

He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger in contemplation. Finally, he said, "You may want to reword your question into would I ever stop caring about you."

"Eh?"

"I could get mad at you. So mad that I may even want to harm you. But if so, that still means I care... I'm still affected by you. It's only when I don't care whether you live or die, when I feel absolutely nothing when I hear your name, that would be the most heartbreaking to you. Don't you think?" He pressed his lips against her forehead. "After all, the flip side of love is hate. Perhaps I hate to love you."

She smiled in bemusement. "Sweet talker." She tilted her head up to kiss at his neck, her hand moving down his back and one of her leg moved to rub against his invitingly.

"I knew I should have kept that pillow between us," he said, his voice growing husky as he pulled down her shirt to bare a shoulder.

"It's not like you can resist," she purred as she let him move his hand up her stomach, teasing the skin.

"You make me feel alive, Tsunade Senju. How can I resist that?" Pulling himself over her, he kissed her hungrily and they lost themselves in that beautiful warm darkness.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tsunade sighed as she bounced the baby in one hand and with the other hand, she continued working on her scroll on the dining table. Thank god Orochimaru knows that weird technique to store so much stuff in himself. It was sometimes abit weird when he would regurgitate stuff out but hey, it was handy. Like right now, it was thanks to that that she had the material necessary for research. Just because she was stuck taking care of a really cute baby, she wasn't going to be lazy and not try to help with escaping. What they needed was more power and she had been dwelling upon an idea of chakra storage for awhile now. If one could store chakra and use it during a big fight, they wouldn't be susceptible to chakra exhaustion, can prolong the fight and would have their survivability boosted up to almost unrealistic measures. The problem though, was this required massive chakra control and the place of focus for chakra storage had to be somewhere that was in tune with the rest of the body, and not be near any vital organs in case control was lost. She had picked out a few spots and was now reviewing her notes to go over the final chakra flow before she attempted it. Another scroll laid nearby in which she planned to create a regeneration technique, inspired by him and his focus on survivability but that one was still in its early stages and would take awhile to complete.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsunade pecked the baby on the head and stood up, groaning as her feet tingled from blood flowing to the soles. "Ok ok, what's up kiddo?" She cooed and tried to rock him back and forth but that did little to stop his crying. Holding him upright, she began patting his back. "Need to burp? Feeling gassy?" She then lifted him and cautiously sniffed. "Diaper isn't dirty. What's wrong?" When she got an answer of more teary eyes, she groaned. "I'm not ready to be a mom..."

Trying hard to wrack her brain about the pediatricians at her hospital, she tried to recall anything they may have mentioned to her in the lunchroom when making small chat. She could sort of remember one of them saying that almost all babies cry when they have their needles. But what the fuck did they do after to make them not cry? The kid's face was turning red by now and she could nearly bang her head against the wooden walls in helplessness. "Ummm... ummm... damn, why can't I remember any baby songs my mother sang to Nawaki," she cursed. "Wait, are you hungry?" She went over to the counter and got the milk bottle and held it up. "Want some milk?"

The baby just pushed it away and Tsunade asked, "Want some fresh air maybe?" Maybe he was an outside kind of kid and being cooped up was making him moody. She had nothing to lose at this point.

After dressing him up and making sure he was warm, with a cute little red hat to wear as well, she put him into a stroller and proceeded to head outside to explore abit of the underground village. It looked like a small countryside kind of village and under the illusionary afternoon sky, it really looked like she was out in the countryside. Adjusting her knitted green scarf that was made by her boyfriend, she pushed the kid around and watched as he stopped crying. Instead, he reached out to the illusionary falling leaves of the Autumn tree around them.

Everything would have been nice if it wasn't for all the people that continued to keep bowing to her and saying 'Lady Consort'. She never thought she'd be annoyed about getting married to Orochimaru, but here was a case that definitely takes it.

Most of the people seemed relatively normal, with a few strange colored eyes here and there. A few stood out with the ears of cats, scaled skin, tails, and one even looked like a fish with gills and blue skin! She sucked as a sensor but even she could tell that the air of chakra around them seemed heavy and dark. They were not normal and she made an effort to keep her eyes averted and tried to stay away from them. Even the children here didn't seem normal. She'd say they were like Orochimaru was when he was a kid, silent and brooding, but at least with her boyfriend she knew he wasn't tainted or touched by demons.

"Mum mum." Her baby waved a red leaf at her from the stroller.

"Oh you," she gushed as she leaned over and smiled at him. "Don't grow up to be like these people, ok? Anyways, let's try to pick out a name for you." She pulled out a small book from the underside of the stroller and began flipping through to read out loud the names for the baby, hoping he'd like one.

* * *

"What do you see when you look upon my land?" asked The Mother, standing up high on a temple and looking down at the village below.

Orochimaru crossed his arms, and gazed downward, the music of the place swirling around him like the air. "I'm sure your time is precious, mother," he said sarcastically. "What do you want to say?"

"We are unwanted," she said softly, a cool underground draft pulling at her black robe and hair. "But it is home. This cold, dark, and gentle place have sheltered these outcasts. They say gods listen when people pray, but if so... wouldn't the world above be an ideal one? Are the people not praying hard enough? Or is it just because gods do no listen." She touched her heart. "But I listen and I'm here with them in the flesh. Their devotion in their hearts shows."

Orochimaru replied coldly, "Bodies warped by devotion. Lovely."

"They are stronger, faster, and will not fall as easily as the humans who walk above our heads." The Mother laughed. "You should know that, child. Your scent is more acute than a human, and you have many benefits granted to you from those snake-like traits. Yet you have further to go still. Tell me, what do you seek?"

There was no harm in telling her so he said curtly, "Knowledge of every technique in the world."

"That would require a very long time to acquire. One that would exceed a human's normal lifespan," she commented with a crooked smile. "Not only that, but many techniques cannot be performed without the correct bloodline. Kekei-genkai..."

"It will all be mine, one way or another."

Her laugh grew louder. "If that is your wish, then I am pleased. We serpents are known for our gluttony in the devouring of things much bigger than us. Hunger drives us, and it feeds us so that we continually grow. What doesn't grow will rot after all."

She turned on her heel and began to lead him towards another giant snake head that led down to another level, one even lower than this one. The stairs downward was stone cold and only lit by the torches on the wall as they headed for the darkness below. As they walked, she said, "I will teach you all that I know. But for the rest of the knowledge that lies waiting out there, they must be discovered by yourself. That includes the extension of your life." She snickered. "But know this, humans are meant to die. To prolong a human's life is to defy the natural order. The longer they live, the more they take. This world cannot support it and sooner or later, it will all come crashing down. The bloodbath and deaths as they kill each other, would be delicious."

"Hmph, if humans all die, what would you do?" Orochimaru asked snidely.

"The feast from their own foolishness would help me grow and attain the power of true godhood, child." The Mother looked over her shoulder with a wide smile, her black eyes shimmering with delight. "Then, I shall feast on a different race. One that is much much more powerful than the humans of this world. Your consort, Tsunade Senju... in her veins runs the blood of that alien race. The smell alone is maddening my hunger." When Orochimaru's face darkened, she said, "I will not touch her, dear boy, and I will explain it all in due time." Turning to the front once more, she said solemnly, "This world stands in ignorance and mirred in its pathetic little problems, not knowing a greater one looks at it from above, hungering for everything it holds dear. The danger threads at the fringes, but sooner or later they will strike."

Orochimaru's golden eyes gleamed. "I have an inkling of what you're talking about. I've dwelled upon it when you mentioned it yesterday. Kaguya... she ate the fruit of the God Tree and that freed you. But the Sage of Six Paths is the one fabled to be the progenitor of chakra. There is conflicting information. But whatever this Kaguya is, and the Sage, they're not human are they?"

"Hmmmmm." Her lip curled. "Dear boy, you are more informative than I thought."

"I am a scholar, and one who takes the title seriously. I stumbled upon an ancient tomb with my team when we were young and found two bodies that have peaked my curiosity on their origin. They did not seem entirely human and at first, I thought they were just from a unique clan, the same way I am. But I visited Uzushiogakure later in my life and encountered another one of them. I erased my memories but I've jotted it all down before I did. Everything she's said hinted at her being a foreigner of this world." His eyes shone. "She also mentioned the name, Kaguya." He then shrugged nonchalantly. "An alien threat or a threat of demonic forces, it seems the world has much to fear. Much more than their petty little arguments amongst the nobles and Shinobi nations."

The Mother laughed darkly. "Once you become immortal, you have little for amusement save for the working of the human minds. Your lives are so fraught with emotions and chaos, it entertains me. I have no desire to harm this world, I only wish to observe and take advantage of the winds of change. If this world destroys itself, I will gladly feast on its corpse with my children here and move on to those alien beings that are out there. If not, then I shall remain in the shadows and continue to observe and learn mankind, a much more delicious treat than the souls of fools. For true knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing, correct?"

Orochimaru crossed his arms over his chest at the saying his father had told him when he was a child. "True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing," he agreed. He opened his eyes and said forlornly, "That is why my goal is a never ending one. You knew."

"Of course I knew. I am your lord mother."

* * *

Evening...

"Mum mum!" The baby held up the snake stuffie in his playpen.

Looking up from her work at the big kotatsu table, from which the blanket was draped over her legs and her back was resting comfortably against the chocolate seating around it, she smiled. He had been good ever since they came back from their walk and she had actually gotten alot done. Perhaps even tomorrow, she might even be able to try out her technique. "That's a snake kiddo."

He waved the snake at her and continued to absentmindedly play with it. The both of them looked over to see Orochimaru opening the door and she quickly got up and ran over to him, hurriedly checking him over. "Everything went well? What did you do with that woman?"

"We talked and she taught me a new technique. I can stay home tomorrow and practice it," he replied with a tired smile.

"What did you two talk about?" Tsunade asked nervously, thinking about the secret she was keeping from him.

He studied her silently, deliberating on what to say. Finally, he said, "We talked about my goal of obtaining every technique that is out there, and about the nature of man." He then looked over the babbling baby and asked, "How did your day go with the boy?"

She frowned slightly at his term of words for the little baby but nonetheless answered him. "Great. Did you know he said cookie today? He's a really smart baby. I just pointed to it and repeated the word a few times and he got it!" When Orochimaru nodded, not really caring, she asked, "Going all philosophical with world talk by the way?"

"I've always been philosophical. After all, studying the world and mankind is what will lead to the truth."

"And what is this _truth_?"

"I will know when I discover it. After all, in the past, people didn't even know what an atom was." He walked over and settled himself down in the rocking chair, sighing at the warmth from the fireplace. This cottage-like home was definitely much warmer than he thought. He looked down when Tsunade seated herself at his feet, resting her arms and head on his lap. "What's the matter, hime?"

"I feel like you're not telling me something," she said quietly.

He laced his fingers together contemplatively. "I feel that the world at the moment is very divided. We are wasting time with pointless fighting, when it can be put to much better use like recovering lost relics and history. One who doesn't know their past, cannot hope to progress their future."

A sad expression crossed her face. "Peace is being threatened."

"Peace is fragile and undependable," Orochimaru commented. "It is human nature to be greedy and desire growth. To wish for eternal peace is only bring disappointment upon yourself. It will never last."

"You really are being philosophical," she commented.

Orochimaru laughed, low and silky. "I am merely contemplating on my future, and the thoughts I've dwelled upon but never had time to focus on." He stood up and headed to the kitchen to cook. "I've said it before, haven't I? We've had three generations of Hokages. Has anything truly changed?" His serpent eyes glinted as he looked at her. "To call upon the winds of change, we must change ourselves first. This way isn't working, so we must seek a new way."

Tsunade couldn't help but feel slightly wary with his cryptic words and attitude. He was a man with big ambition, she always knew that. It was something attractive and she loved how hard working he was, and how motivated he could be. Still, there would always be a fear that the higher you climb, the harder you fall. Somehow, she had always knew that he wanted more than just being Hokage.

"Mum mum!"

Tsunade turned to see the baby holding up his arms, wanting to be picked up. She walked over and picked him up in her arms and felt lighter to see him so carefree and happy. Striding into the kitchen where Orochimaru was slicing away at strips of beef, she nudged him with her hip. "I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?" He smirked, continuing to slice away. "And what's in it for me?"

"A sexy lap dance?"

Orochimaru immediately burst out laughing, his rich throaty tone echoing through the house. She was sexy, he will not deny that. But a lap dance from her would be the funniest thing in the world in his opinion. She simply never had a dancer's graceful movements. Even when she walked, she stomped like a man. "What could be so dire that you would pay such a price, hmmm?"

"I want your help in coming up with a name for the baby." She bounced the baby boy and he giggled. "I tried almost every single boy name in the book while you're away but he didn't seem to like any. I'm desperate enough that I'm tempted to call him baby Maru."

Orochimaru sighed, looking over at the child who was blinking his big white gold eyes back at him, while innocently sucking on a thumb. To hear her call the thing baby Maru, was really going to push his buttons. "I have no intention of being attached to something that is fleeting. Remember, he's not ours."

"I'll add in a massage along with the lap dance."

Sighing, Orochimaru dropped the knife and wiped his hands on a towel. Crossing his arms, he leaned back against the counter and eyed the child silently. After a whole minute, he said curtly, "Mitsuki."

The child giggled and clapped his hands together happily and Tsunade gushed. "He likes it! Oh my god, you're so good at this." She leaned over to peck him on the cheek. "Why that name? And how do you write it in kanji?"

He smiled as he dipped a finger into the bloody beef and began writing on the chopping board. When he finished, he said, "Mi is with the character snake. Tsuki is written as sake cup. It can be his temporary name while he's under our care if you wish it so much."

"Snake in a sake cup..." Tsunade blushed madly at the realization.

"Once I set my heart on being with you, I meant it," he said lovingly.

"Oh you." She plopped the baby into his arms and said, "I'll be right back, I want to show you something. Give me a bit, ok?"

As she ran off into the living room, he trailed after her while still keeping a short distance. The baby sniffed and reached in her direction. "Mum mum."

Orochimaru couldn't help it when a sudden idea popped into his head, thinking back on what Tsunade had said about the baby learning the word cookie. Tapping the kid on the nose, he shook his head and pointed at Tsunade who was still shuffling through her papers. "Dad."

"Da?"

He then pointed to himself. "Mum mum."

"Mum mum?" The baby sucked on his finger, now suddenly confused. Reaching over, he gently tugged on the long silky hair as if he was confirming it was real.

Orochimaru nodded as he carried him back into the kitchen with one arm, and with the other picked up the empty pan on the stove to mimic cooking. "Mum cooks. Dad doesn't."

"Da..."

He proceeded to open the fridge and he took out a can of beer. "Dad drinks beer." Walking out and over to her, he handed her the beer. "Have one, hime."

"Oh. Oh thanks Orochi, you're being so sweet right now you know?" She popped it open and took a deep swig from the pirated beer before continuing to rummage through the papers spread out on the table.

"Da da!"

Tsunade's heart leaped up to her throat and she turned around, her mouth wide open. "Oh my god, he called you dad, Orochimaru!"

But she was confused when the baby slapped Orochimaru on the face a few times and said, "Mum mum."

Orochimaru looked at the baby and grinned when the baby then reached out for her. "Da da!"

Her jaw dropped in realization. "HE CALLED ME DAD!"

* * *

Darkwings13:

-Kaguya was so fearful of the army of her people coming to the world, she built up an army of white Zetsu to prepare for the invasion.

-In episode 485 of Naruto Shippuden, Orochimaru hints at himself, Kabuto and Sasuke being insurances against future threat, and that they with the darker/more ruthless measures was necessary. He then stated that it's something Naruto would never think up, which makes me believe even more that it was Tsunade who petitioned for Oro to continue with his experiments and just be kept a close eye on so that it'd be ethical. Kakashi to me, would be very unwiling to trust and give Oro that chance and it seems that for the moment, Orochi has Konoha's best interest at heart, especially with sending his son there.

-Mitsuki originally did mean snake in a sake cup i.e vessel. He then changed the kanji to moon so now, it's snake moon or snake full moon.

(＾▽＾) Hi again Alexa! Hehe yea, I had this weird urge to have them parent and kinda bring them even closer with the experience of a make-ready family. Deep down, I feel like Tsunade and Orochimaru are very family oriented so it'd be cute.

(≧▽≦) You're welcome Lissette Paola655! Oh and I just saw your pm! I'll reply right away today my friend.

（＾ω＾）Or crack a few teeth right, Berserkeroo? XD Though Oro is unhappy, he'd definitely try to take advantage of any situation however he could, you're right. He's flexible like that. He's also probably also very intrigued by the whole thing too. Going with cannon, they'll be created. Like lab babies lol. One, his real form is that of a monstrous snake now, and Tsunade is way past the age of being able to bear children. Creating them is the only way to have kids now. And glad you love the chapter!

(ㆁᴗㆁ✿) It's slightly similar to how Kaguya has black Zetsu be her eyes for her, lumichan. But I'll definitely explain how The Mother knows so much later ;D And yes, the baby thing was inspired by Oro's future kiddies hahaha. And that letter of elopement is probably gonna sound really handy now that they're kidnapped *wink*.

(ﾉ≧ڡ≦) Ahhh how nice that you caught that JigokuShoujosRevenge. To me, Tsunade has always been super biased in anime/manga. She cares more about the people close to her, than an overall good most of the time.

(人◕ω◕) Yea I still wanted this vacation for the to still be romantic and fluffy for the most, xxhebi-himexx. So even though they got kidnapped, I added in the baby lol. You're right on point with them feeling horribly constricted to be under someone's thumb, with how proud they are. But they're strong and they know the most important thing as a Shinobi is to endure and survive. And at least they got each other :) Not going to spoil anything, but the mother and the sound clan is alot deeper on the surface ;D And personally I hope the future Boruto will show Oro using more sound based and cursed stuff. His son knows cursed techniques so that's a step in the right direction. Maybe he didn't show much because his arms were sealed for 90% of the anime, at least I hope that's the case xD It's his Sound village afterall.

y（^ヮ^）y Haha Tsuna would definitely be a great mother, KHB123. She's just as strict as Orochimaru it seems, when it comes to training and teaching as Sakura and Sasuke got very strict training. But she's also a very fun and outgoing person so she'd definintely help with making the kid be sociable. Still, her blunt mannerism would probably affect the kid hahah. To me, she'd more likely play a fatherly kind of role for some reason. I can imagine her going all threatening and cracking her fingers if she heard some girl was interested in her son, or vice versa lmao. And yea, I can picture most babies clinging to the more calm and quiet Oro than her, despite the fact that she tries xD She'd be like that loud dad parading the kid around in joy and Orochi would just sigh and take the baby back to rock it to sleep or something. I'm also delighted you caught that adoptive mother syndrome being similar to Mitsuki's tragic heroine syndrome! :D :D :D I did think of that when I typed it hahaha. I know who you're talking about lol, that was a really cute episode. But the baby currently would be much older if he met Naruto :) And yes, that news. She's very unsure at the moment on it. What do you think she should do, KHB? I'm eager to hear your thoughts on it.

（*´▽`*) Good eyes as always, BlackLady777. So many demonic and abnormal things are related to Oro, and in the end he becomes that weird giant white snake with hair, made up of countless other snakes. He is definitely no longer human in my opinion. And the Senju clan really needs to get revived. We only have the Hyuga, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clan left that has that alien blood in them. LOL to persuade Oro to get drunk again is going to be a challenge of a lifetime. He's probably traumatized with the memory. She has a short temper but yea, she has a really big heart and puts alot of faith in the younger generation. Sometimes I think it's a tad misguided, but it's still sincere. I definitely can't wait to show the struggle of parenthood for the next chapter or chapters lol. Like romantic interruptions hehehehhe. Funny enough, all Sannin seemed to failed parenthood in my opinion. Tsunade dragged Shizune through so much debt and gambling antics, Jiraiya abandoned his god son and only randomly stumbled into him after yearsssss, and Oro yea... manipulated every kid he took under his wing pretty much and just used them. He was relatively good to Kabuto though, and Karin seemed happy enough under him and Oro did show genuine care about Sasuke when he was revived, though that was probably more due to curiosity of seeing himself in the child. Haha I laughed at your wording my friend. It's true, he loves in very strange ways xDDD He'll do what's good for you, even if it hurts. Tough love lmao.


	47. Nothing's Changed

"Da da!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru, who tried to hide his crack of a smile as he sipped on the beef bone broth he had made. It was hearty, delicious, full of roasted small veggies and strips of meat. But even with five-star food, it did little to quell her irked spirit at now being called 'dad'. Feeding the baby a spoonful of beets, she grouched, "Having fun, _mum mum_?" She felt her heart thump briefly when he threw back his head and laughed silkily, his beautiful hair falling behind him and his eyes crinkled with good humor.

Resting his elbow on the dining table, Orochimaru made a nonchalant gesture. "Tsunade, for our relationship, you knew that one day you'd have to pay the price for throwing all the domestic duties on me."

"But I'm a princess," she argued before adding, " _Your_ princess."

Orochimaru smirked as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, hiding the pleasant tingle he felt from her declaration that she was his. "I'm sorry Tsunade-hime. If not for the fact that you're vain and take care of your appearance, it would feel like I'm dating a man."

Tsunade's eyebrows dipped straight down, knowing he was hinting at her manly qualities. "And I'm dating the most effeminate guy in the five nations. Funny how things balance out."

"Fate has always had a fickle sense of humor, hime." He closed his eyes for a moment and murmured, "But truthfully, I am grateful."

"Hmmm?" She tilted her head in puzzlement, curious about the sudden soft glow about him.

Orochimaru murmured gently, "What I've lost, has made me bitter towards many things in life. Meeting you was one of the few good things that had ever happened to me."She openly gaped at him, her cheeks heating up as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, seemingly searching for words. Amused by the cute reaction, he said, "I suppose I'm just feeling a tad nostalgic." He gestured to their dining room. "Remember the first meal we ever shared together? When I told you not to get close to me? How the meal we had would only make the days to come much sadder, knowing that I will be eating alone?"

Tsunde looked at him sorrowfully and reached out to take his hand. "Orochi..."

He shook his head and squeezed her hand in return. "Thank you."

"I'm always here," she said reassuringly. "You can always count on me, alright? You don't have to hide in the dark anymore."

His eyes momentarily dimmed. "Some things are too ugly to be seen in the light though, Tsunade Senju."

She froze at the quote, thinking about the secret she too was hiding from him. She was too weak, too scared of telling him the truth about his parents' deaths. It wasn't right that she hid this from him, but it was a truth that may just be too ugly to bear. "Ignorance is bliss," she agreed in a hollow voice.

* * *

Half a year later...

Tsunade walked hand in hand with Orochimaru down the streets of the underground village, with the baby snuggled and warm in his stroller happily sucking on his finger. The night market was bustling but not crowded and they made their way around easily enough. By now, Tsunade had gotten used to the people here and though she still didn't trust them, she couldn't quite dislike them as much anymore. They were after all... once human. They retain their sanity, memories, and personality. They had feelings. Other than their looks and advanced body structures (she discovered that they were highly resistant to illness and injuries), there wasn't much difference between them.

"A coin for your thoughts, hime?"

Tsunade turned to smile at her betrothed. During his time here, he had allowed his hair to grow long as there was no missions for it to get in the way with, and he had taken to wearing a formal long light purple yukata with trimmed sleeves and a side sash of deep purple. She had decided to change her hairstyle as well, keeping it in low pigtails (she found out Orochimaru was fond of that hairstyle on her as it made her look younger), now a glamorous gold and blue kimono that showed off a generous portion of her chest, tied with a big pink bow obi. "Just a coin?"

One of his eyebrows quirked up and he said seductively, "Perhaps more later on, if that is what my hime wishes." Just to tease her, he pulled down the collar of his yukata to bare a collarbone, enjoying the flush of red that flashed across her cheeks. "My, that reaction from just seeing more of my neck?"

"Shut it you hot piece of ass." She leaned into him and smiled before saying, "I feel slightly conflicted. I think I'm getting used to this place and the people here."

"That's not unusual," he replied calmly. "You were taught very black and white matters after all. The people here are survivors of a massacre that even wiped out children. The demonic power that the world thinks is so evil gave them salvation where it was denied everywhere else," he paused to point up at the fake but beautiful starry night sky, "And allowed them to live and have families. Like our current one..." Mitsuki chose at this moment, to babble an audible 'mum mum' and Orochimaru reached out to give him a slug of milk. Once the kid was happily sucking away, he reclaimed her hand in his. "What is evil, can be used for good. What is good, can be corrupted."

"But the world will never accept them," Tsunade said, honest about the harsh truth. "They'll be discriminated against. And... they are at risk of losing control and becoming mindless killers obsessed with blood and destruction. The world can't bring themselves to trust them."

"And why they've hidden here. There is a source of chakra here that keeps them content. A remnant of the Great Tree. I do not understand why they persist with the foolish plan of moving back up and risk being wiped out a second time. After all, a lion cannot coexist peacefully with a sheep or deer." He smiled at her. "How are your techniques coming along? Our wedding draws near, we have to leave before then."

She returned his smile and a purple diamond mark appeared briefly on her forehead before it faded away. "I need at least 3 years to keep it there at a constant flow, but it's not so bad right now with half a year. The other technique, though, isn't going to be done anytime soon. I need my lab back at Konoha."

"Mhmmm. I see."

Once they returned home, Tsunade happily carried the baby over to the rocking chair and sat down with him. "Story and then bed time big boy. Excited? It's about a little red hen. You like red hens right?"

"You're spoiling him," Orochimaru commented as he neatly stacked away their shoes.

"Says the dude who knitted a mountain of kid clothes." Tsunade pointed at the pile of knitted baby clothes Orochimaru had knitted during the long six months they were here.

"They were merely for practice." He turned his nose up, his slender eyebrows slightly curved with irritation.

"You've learned gourmet baby food," Tsunade added snidely, wearing a wide grin on her face.

He huffed, "Everything I cook is perfect. I just wanted to experiment with baby food and they turned out well. I am a very curious kind of man after all."

Tsunade giggled as he walked off to get ready for bed. This whole family situation, despite its little problems at times (smelly diapers for example), was fun and she delighted in every moment of it. Even if Orochimaru continued to deny that he was now comfortable with being a dad, she knew that he was happy like her. After all, Mitsuki was a sweet baby and she loved him as much as her little brother. Even though there was some rough patches like sleepless nights...

* * *

Flashback...

"The baby isn't sleeping," Tsunade groaned as she and Orochimaru hovered over the crib blearily. It was three in the goddamn morning. THREE! Why wasn't the kid sleeping?!

"That much is obvious," yawned the snake summoner, picking up the baby and rocking him. It seemed to do the trick as the baby stopped crying and slowly babbled in content. After five minutes of this, he seemed to have fallen asleep so Orochimaru carefully lowered him back down. But the moment the rocking stopped, the baby began crying again. After a long time of rocking, he handed it over to her to rock.

"I'm sure we'll have to go through this when we have our own family too," Tsunade yawned.

"I'm sure that would kill us if we're already dying now. Senju babies can blow eardrums with their crying," Orochimaru commented. He then tried to manually shut the kid's eyes. "Can we glue them shut or something?" In response, the baby giggled and opened its eyes wider. "Mum mum!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww..."

"This is no time to be awwwwwwwwwwing Tsunade!"

* * *

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked down at the baby in her arms and began reading to him. With every passing day, she grew more and more attached to him. Funny enough, she could no longer think about returning to Konoha, and returning to a life of a Shinobi. She enjoyed this made up family immensely. To be all alone once more and worry about when her teammates would return, or if they'd be badly injured if they returned to her, suddenly seemed all too dreadful. Why had she considered it a normalcy before? To be away from that life now, she could see with much clearer eyes, how pointless it all seemed. Protecting the village... was watching those she cared about throwing themselves into danger over and over again. Did it really accomplish anything? The sudden memory of her grandmother falling beside herself at the body of her grandfather suddenly flashed before her eyes and she saw herself doing the same thing, crying over Orochimaru's own body.

"Tsunade, what's wrong?"

The baby babbled a bit and reached for her hand, which she grabbed for comfort just as Orochimaru hovered over her and leaned in close, bringing his smell of tea and lavender. "I don't want to go home," she said finally.

His eyes widened. "But your family... Nawaki, Jiraiya and your lab-"

"It's been years of the same bickering and fighting amongst the Shinobi nations," she said, drained. "This peace is an illusion. All of this tension is building up and when it explodes, it's US who have to clean up the mess. They're all idiots. Why do I have to serve such a meaningless task?" She gripped the arm of the rocking chair in sudden rage. "It sucks enough that we have to keep our relationship secret, but now that I've been away for the village for so long, I realize just how inconsequential our lives have been. What did my grandfather even died for? What was the point of stopping the wars of clans and building a village when peace is always being threatened? First by Madara, then the first war, and now maybe even a second war?!" Choked, she looked away and said, "This land is peaceful. I cannot say the same for the world above our heads, even if there's no freedom here."

He gently stroked her cheek, feeling the heat of anger surge from her onto his own cold pale skin. "People only realize what they have, once it is gone. You've finally experienced what peace actually means, compared to the stalemated peace that resulted in the first war. But we cannot stay down here. You are a Senju, you're too precious to be lost from this world and I refuse to let our brilliance be dulled by this darkness of the earth. The world above needs to be changed by people like us, instead of wallowing in their own stupidity of needless fighting while a greater evil threatens out of sight."

She paused. "A greater danger?"

"I cannot tell you right now, I need more information still. But I believe there is a race of people out there who seeks to destroy our world, in order to obtain the chakra we have."

Tsunade stilled from the information. "What?"

His fingers brushed over her cheek with the touch of a butterfly. "But even without a greater evil to threaten this world, we cannot continue to be divided. This world has fought enough pointless wars, that it fed the Great Tree with enough blood for the thing to become a forbidden evil."

Tsunade placed her hand over his that was on her cheek. "What are you planning?"

"I seek to improve the image of your grandfather. He stopped the war of clans by uniting them into a village. He should have gone further and united it all under **one** rule," Orochimaru said calmly. "There was no man who was stronger than he was. He could have been the ruler of the entire world. If he had, there'd be no wars between the five shinobi nations, would there?" Taking her hands into his, Orochimaru's expression turned solemn. "I have a long way to go, to ever be able to compare myself to your grandfather. I know that. But I will learn every technique and once I do, nothing can stop me."

Tsunade said worriedly, "That would require much death and bloodshed."

"If your grandfather had shed the blood necessary back then, we wouldn't have had to go through one war, and perhaps the second one now. How many more wars must we deal with in one lifetime? Should our children, and then our children's children go through the same curse?" He crossed his arms behind his back. "Being Hokage is not going to change anything. Only a united world under one rule would mean everlasting peace. Especially... if the ruler is immortal." He sighed. "After all... those who do not remember the past are destined to repeat it." They paused when someone knocked on their door. Coming over to answer, he was surprised to see who it was. Tsunade came up behind him, sharing the same expression he had for their uninvited guest.

Arachna, that woman that looked like a spider, had her six eyes moved in all different directions like she was looking over their home. The creepy movement was enough to unsettle her and instinctively, Tsunade leaned closer to her boyfriend and baby protectively. "Hi."

"Greetings, my lord and lady consort," Arachna said politely, her six arms almost posed at one hip while she curtsied.

Orochimaru said coldly, "It's getting rather late. What is it?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, my lord." Arachna bowed lower. "But I have come for the child."

Ignoring Tsunade who stiffened up, he said calmly, "Has a permanent family been found for him?"

"Not yet my lord. He will be returned to you tomorrow but right now, Lord Mother wants him."

Both of their hearts wrung up on itself at the sudden request. He could mask his emotions well, but Tsunade at the moment wore her heart on her sleeve. Even taking a step back from him when he reached for the baby. "Tsunade," he said softly, stopping her steps. Prying the baby out of her arms, he quickly redressed him to keep him warm and then he handed it over. When the baby's white gold eyes teared up and he reached out for the both of them, Orochimaru uncharacteristically leaned forward and ruffled his blonde hair. "It'll be ok. Be a good boy, Mitsuki."

Instead of reassuring her, those words he spoke to their baby only made her panic even more.

"Goodnight, my lord and lady consort." Arachna dipped her head before carrying the baby off.

Quickly closing the door so that Tsunade wouldn't have to look, he said, "Go get some rest. We'll wake early tomorrow."

"I've got a terrible sense about this," Tsunade protested, her amber eyes shining with worry. She was the image of a rustled hen that just had her baby chick taken from her. Her entire body was tensed and strung high with nerves. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time since she's laid eyes on the child, that he was out of her sight and care. All he could do was try to reassure her that Mitsuki would be just fine and make her tea to calm her down.

He should have known a woman's intuitions, especially when it came to their babies, were ridiculously and horribly accurate.

* * *

The next day...

The first time she laid eyes on that baby boy, she thought he was as cute as a button. Angelic blonde hair and sparkling gold white eyes, coupled with pinchable baby cheeks and a quirky curiosity for all things around him, he was absolutely adorable. Now, after spending nearly half a year being his mother, she could honestly say she wanted to be a mother for him. Once she gets her baby back, she made up her mind to go speak to the Lord Mother about adopting him. If Orochimaru doesn't want to, then so be it. She'll just be a single parent. Screw reputation as well. Tsunade stared deep into the flames of the fireplace, feeling time tick by ever so slowly, ever so torturously, praying to every deity she knew out there to keep her baby safe.

Her heart thumped when she heard the door open. Quick as a flash, she jumped out of the rocking chair. She could feel her heart settle down immediately when she saw Orochimaru holding the bundled up baby in his arms. But the moment she saw his empty expression, a sudden chill soaked into the core of her bones. Without another word, she rushed to take her baby. Pushing back his covers, her eyes widened at the furry wolf ears that popped out. "Wha... what?"

"He's one of them now."

Seconds and then minutes passed as he watched her stood there, completely immobile as she held the child. To his utter confusion and surprise, she finally hugged the baby close to her heart and murmured faintly, "He's healthy. He's not hurt. That's all I care about."

"But he's..." Orochimaru didn't want to say not human. So he said, "He's not normal anymore."

Tsunade looked up at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. "Nothing's changed. Understand, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stared at her. This complete acceptance and affection baffled and confused him, but it also touched a strange chord in his heart. Despite the clear imperfection before them, Tsunade didn't give a single care about it. This was still her baby, her love.

At this moment, the baby woke up and his new ears wiggled. 'Mum mum..." When Tsunade silently hugged him close, Orochimaru stood there and watched for a short while in solemn contemplation and rare compassion before he spoke up.

"I asked."

Tsunade's eyes peeked up at him, over the blonde hair of the baby boy. "Asked?"

"I asked why? He could have died." Orochimaru folded his hands behind his back. "I feel like I must be honest with you. I agreed with what she's done."

Tsunade stared at him, utterly dumbstruck. "You... you what?"

"Those with powers will always be different," he replied, holding up a pale white hand. "And power requires sacrifice. This was a necessary risk for a dying clan."

"How could you say that! He's a baby, this is a wrong! He didn't get to choose!"

Orochimaru showed no reaction to her outburst. "Look at the Aburame clan, one of the noble clan of Konoha. Their babies are raised to become hosts for their special insects. Even they know that their looks are on the verge of 'creepy' and so they all cover their eyes and bodies, yet they subject their young to that fate because the clan requires power. The process isn't exactly pleasant either, turning your body into a bug hive. We also have ROOT, who are allowed to take children from any clan they wish, tear them apart from their families, for the sole purpose of building a strong organization to protect the village."

"Just because something is necessary, doesn't mean it's right!" Tsunade shot back.

"I knew you wouldn't be very pleased about my perspective," he replied. "You have every right to disapprove of it, and the way the world works. I just hope you can appreciate that I'm at least honest with someone I believe I can be real to."

Tsunade let out a long breath, closing her eyes to avoid looking at him. "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I do. I never thought you would hold this kind of opinion."

"Perhaps," he replied. "But I believe that there is no point in living when you have no power and you're completely helpless to whatever fate decides to throw your way." He pointed to the child who had begun crying. "Don't forget. His parents are both dead, his clan is hated by the world, and he's completely defenseless by all definition. You've never been in his position and mine, you don't understand how much power would mean to us."

She now realized that he was rationalizing himself in the shoes of the child she was holding. Because of what he had been through, he could not bring himself to accept any life that was weak and helpless. It was too painful, too unfair and too hopeless. If you can't live happy, you might as well not live at all. It was a cruel and cold way of thinking, especially when he considered the life of a mere infant to be inconsequential if power can be obtained, but she could understand why he felt that way, even if it was terribly wrong. "Orochimaru-"

"Just drop it." In a sense, he knew that his thoughts were warped and abnormal. Normal people would be horrified by them. After all, what type of person other than a complete monster would think that it's fine to put a baby's life at risk to obtain power? Yet no matter how hard he tried to consider it wrong, he couldn't.

"Oro-"

He crossed his arms. "I said enough. We're leaving, now."

"What? Now?"

"The child was turned sooner than usual custom. She knows we care for him, and it's to further ensure we'll follow through on her plan. This means our wedding day is even closer than expected." He pointed to Mitsuki. "Now is our chance. She'd never expect us to leave at this moment." He towered over her, his presence dark and his eyes nearly glowing. "I've explored every inch of this place and know the best way for us to leave. At midnight, we're out of here."

Tsunade sighed softly, looking around the warm room, with its fireplace, baby toys on the floor and at the kotatsu table. "Why is it here in this cage, that I was happiest in life?"

Orochimaru glanced sideways at her, half disapproving of her hesitation at such a crucial moment before he relaxed slightly, understanding the sentiment. Quietly, he said, "Because this place, with its cult-like clan, demonic leader and an assortment of curses, is nowhere as corrupted as the world above our heads."

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, they swiftly left their little home. She had fed Mitsuki a small dosage of a sleeping formula to make sure everything would proceed smoothly before following after Orochimaru. He was always the more quiet and stealthy ninja on their team, even if Jiraiya was now a spy master. She wasn't as good as her two teammates, but her mastery over chakra control gave her an advantage over sensors in comparison to them, something she was rather proud of.

They made their ways out of the little village, to head upwards towards the top level with the temple, lake and large stone bridge of decorative snake women holding up blazing braziers. To her surprise, he led them along the bottom of the bridge by treading the waters until they came upon a hidden door at the base of the bridge. She looked at him questioningly, wondering where it led.

"There's a species of spiders that can live underwater," he began quietly, "A few specialized people here that took on spider traits, has that talent. They are keeping guard in air sacks, beneath our feet. They're also very nocturnal hunters. However, this door is the only way out for us."

Tsunade nearly gasped, and resisted the urge to look down into the dark depths to look for giant air bubbles with weird spider people in them. "Shouldn't they have discovered us by now?"

"They can sense chakra footprints, and vibrations from the water if there was running or a fight," he replied, taking a vial out from his deep purple sleeve. "We've been here for so long, the chakra around this place has soaked into our very skin. But if we stand on here too long, and especially if we open those doors, they'll come up. They only didn't bother last time because they didn't want to interfere in the fight I had with that girl." He popped the cork and poured in a dark green sludge-like fluid. "This poison will kill them if they come out of their protective air sacs for us. It's not very effective, though, as it breaks down too fast in the waters. The potency swiftly drops with every passing second. Eventually, the alarm will ring. This part is where we run." Once the vial was emptied, he tossed it aside and let it sink like a rock before coming to the door. Biting his finger, he swiped the blood across a symbol on the door. It flashed briefly before recognizing the blood and opening to let them through.

They ran down the cold wet passageway, with hanging stalactites over their heads in the enormous caverns. Icy water occasionally dripped onto their head and the darkness would have been foreboding if it wasn't for Orochimaru who lit the way by forming his usual green fireball in hand. "If the place was attacked, it has to be attacked in descending order," Orochimaru said as they ran. "The first level would be flooded if there was no chance of winning. This passageway is an escape route to head up. The snakehead platform is to head down. Those human enough... they can leave upwards."

Tsunade was surprised to hear that. "They would still care for those that... would perhaps be considered failures in their eyes?"

"Perhaps they hope that in the very least, someone will remember the clan. That it would not be lost entirely to history," he replied as they neared a crossroad in the passageway. "And as long as there's a survivor, there's always a chance for revival. Just like my case for example."

"That is exactly your case."

They came to an abrupt as the Mother and her personal retainer, Arachna appeared. Her long black hair brushed the floor as she took a step towards them and she waved away a fleck of dust on her long trailing sleeves. "I am old. Making me get up at this time... you should both be ashamed of yourselves."

"How did you find out?" Tsunade asked as she slowly adjusted her stance for a fight.

"A mother should know what her children are up to." The pale red lips curved as her dark black eyes zoomed in on the baby cradled up in Tsunade's arms. "All who inherited my curse, will always be connected to me. You can't run away from me." She pointed a thin finger upwards and said darkly, "Now's not the time to be leaving either, children. Trust me."

Tsunade gave her a grimace of a grin. "Sorry but this daughter-in-law just can't live with such an overbearing mother-in-law anymore."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Orochimaru stepped in front of her and unleashed a dozen of snakes out from his sleeves at the same time the mother did. His white snakes and her black ones lashed onto each other into a deadly tug of war and he dug his heels into the ground for stability.

She said lowly, "You're a smart boy. You know you have no chance of winning against me."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I don't have to win. I just don't have to lose." He looked behind his shoulder at Tsunade and murmured, "No matter what, the wind eventually returns to the windmill."

"What?" Tsunade stumbled backward from the blast of chakra as he blew the snakes away from him and turned towards her to form a set of familiar hand seals. "No... no! Don't you dare-"

"Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon!"

With no choice, she had to run as the great gates of her grandfather was summoned into appearance, shooting forth from the ground with a thunderous crash and their demonic faces grinning at future futile attempts to break through them. When the last one rose up, she stopped and listened hard for him, her heart beating fast. But the gates were too many, too thick. She couldn't hear if the battle continued. She didn't know what was happening to him.

She grinded on her teeth and punched at the gate, feeling the skin split and blood dripped onto the hard metal. "You selfish bastard! What kind of sick joke is this?! Making me a single parent or something you fucker?!" She froze as she could hear the clicking of feet along the ground. Orochimaru may have blocked off the worst threat, but things were far from over. If she lingered, she'd be hunted down by the rest of the people here. This stupid underground place was like a maze, with many connecting routes.

With one more torn look at the gates, she held back a hiccough and ran off with the baby. _No matter what, the wind eventually returns to the windmill._ Tsunade prayed that he'd keep that promise. Just like him, there was no greater heartbreak than seeing the people you love... die.

* * *

Orochimaru fell to his knees, panting hard from the great amount of chakra he had used up all in one go. Hashirama Seju was most certainly legendary if he could continue fighting for a long amount of time after summoning all five great gates. He never thought that he'd be this drained if he used it.

"What was that for?" The Lord Mother walked over to him, her black eyes narrowed. "You have given yourself up for her and the child?" When he didn't answer, she hissed. "You are weak."

At that, a wane smile appeared on his face as he looked up. "I merely chose the best course of action. The child is a liability, and Tsunade would put herself in danger to protect him. Getting them out of the picture was the right thing to do."

The Mother bent down to his level. "And you leave only yourself to face my wrath. How is this sacrifice an intelligent decision?"

"You can't kill me," he replied. "I'm too valuable as the only member left from my father's clan. I can wait until Tsunade comes back for me."

She shook her head and said silkily, "She'll be back, that's true. But when she does, I fear she won't be taking you back. Nor you, her."

"What are you up to?" Orochimaru asked darkly.

Reaching out, she laid a cold hand on his cheek. "Her heritage, the Uzumaki clan... They're the reasons why your parents died, dear boy. In her veins runs the blood of those responsible for that loneliness and pain in your heart."

He stared at her, unmoving and his expression blank. Finally he said, "Nothing's changed."

* * *

She ran back up to the world. Ran until she reached burst out of a cave to find the moonlight shining down on her. Not the fake moon she's seen for half a year, but the real actual thing. Her legs continued to pump as she headed for the closest sign of civilization, the plume of smoke rising into the dark night sky from the small snowy town she and Orochimaru had been kidnapped from. The woods were dark and cold but she could feel no fear other than the one for her lover. The sooner she could reach the town and send help, the higher the chances that he would still be in one piece.

She choked on unshed tears. "Why would you do something like that? You promised me that you'd never sacrificed yourself for me. You promised that if we died, we'd die together," she cried as she turned up snow and dirt while running with the baby in her arms.

Her heart ached at the danger he was in, and she tried to force herself to trust him in his decision. He of all people knew how much it hurt when you lose a family member. He'd never make her go through the pain if he could help it. What he did, she had to believe that he had his reasons for staying behind and letting her escape.

She skidded to a stop when a dark cloaked figure leaped down in front of her. Instinctively, she kicked out and her heel connected with the stomach, sending the figure flying into a tree. Holding her baby close, she held up a protective arm and hissed, "Show yourself."

The figure weakly raised up and arm and pulled off the hood to reveal a head of spiky snow white hair. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me, princess."

She gasped. "Jiraiya..."

He smiled and grimaced as he pushed himself to stand up. "Hello to you too, Tsunade. Now, is that my godkid you had when you and snake-eyes ran off to be missing-nins?"

* * *

Darkwings13: Ok so first news on updates! I got a full time chem job and that's why you haven't heard from me in two months guys XD I've adapted to the schedule and work so I can return to my writing. Updates won't be as frequent as before, but I'll do my best to try for at least one chapter a month. And holy cow while I was away, we've reached 91 favorites! Thank you so much, new readers who favorited this story. :) klynnhn, Cole1169, thorison1080, Arbitrary Escape, tristk88, AlphaRidley, Punkmiles and, whiteflower122!

(￣▽￣)ゞhaha oh yes he did, KHB123! I swear, Oro has the weirdest sense of humor sometimes, especially with teasing people. And yes the cycle of hatred is often mentioned in the Naruto series, and I too wanted to emphasize it here. No matter how many sacrifices and blood is shed, war and fighting keeps repeating. I still have little faith that Naruto and Sasuke actually changed anything. Once Naruto dies for example, who's to stop anyone from going after the tailed beasts for example? The peace with the 4 villages is also fragile, because bonds can break, as we've seen time and time again even with Hashirama's geniune plea to keep the peace. As for the perspective of evil, I feel like Oro never really believes in the concept as he always finds a way to justify the action. Is it wrong? Perhaps. But is it valid? Now that's the big question ;D

（'◇'）ゞ True that his desire to have everything, is rather tragic Alexa. Because he seeks to have everything, he sometimes fails to realize what's really important and he puts so much at risk just to win/have it all. Then again, I feel like Oro shows a very clear view of human nature. We'll always want more. If we have food, we want a house. If we have a house, we want a nicer house. The desire to have more and more, is truly that of a snake, always going after things much much bigger than it.

(〃´∀｀) yesssss, when I saw the meaning of the name Mitsuki in the manga, I immediately think about Oro's reasoning for that name and it really struck with me, especially since he saved Tsunade and had a change of heart, lumichan. They both struggle with being parents but yea in their hearts, I think they do enjoy it. LOL now Konoha thinks that Oro and Tsu really eloped and became missing-nins! That letter omg XD

ღ(ゝ◡╹)ノ I'm going to say he's a planning type of guy, and he already thought about the name beforehand, my friend BlackLady777. (When does Oro not have a plan for a situation haha). And ohhhhhhh I can't wait to touch upon more of Orochi's insight into Kaguya and the God tree. He probably knew alot more than from what's shown in the anime, especially since he went out of his way to join with the Akatsuki ;) And yes the mother is a really good representative of what he stands for, especially since she's the clan idol. There is always fascination with power, and it's very strong in Oro's case. He may not quite like her, but I think he appreciates her ideology and is comforted in some way, by the logic that she possess since it's similar to his. Totally agree with Kabuto and Sasuke. He's had many students, but some he easily discarded like Anko and even Kimmimaro once he ceased to be useful. I think once upon a time, he would have been touched by Kimi's loyalty, but without his teammates and teacher, his heart had completely frozen over. Like how Sasuke became a pretty terrible person with Naruto and Sakura. And yes, I'm always up for discussion my friend ;D

(ŐωŐ人) I'm glad you enjoy their cute parenthood, ileangie23. And yes I agree that there's not enough parent Orotsu fics, or even Orotsu in general. Them being parents, I just automatically considered Oro to be the maternal role, and Tsu the paternal role because of how much of a tomboy she is haha. And yes, that fear of Tsu losing Oro, this chapter is the tipping stone of it :O (I'm terrible for writing so many cliffhangers. Forgive meeeeee). Hehe yes, I was hinting at Tsunade's secret techniques!I'll definitely give more info on this dark clan in the future chapter or chapters too! Really wish the manga explored that more. Oro's heritage seems quite fascinating.

(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) It's ok BrotherCaptainSheperd! Because I agree with you. Where's the justice if bad guys aren't punished for their crimes, right? Forgiveness is nice, but it should only come to those who actually really feel sorry for their actions. You shouldn't hand it out like candy, like Naruto. Though I feel like Jiraiya is much tougher than his student, because he even threatened to kill Tsu if she helped Oro, and fought against Pein with everything he had to do what was right. Naruto was just like... uhhhhh... Sasuke, you've been a complete douchebag and literally gave me no reasons to even think of you as an acquaintance, but I still think you're a friend and I'll save you. It's a messed up friendship completely. They had very little friend development, whereas Oro and Jiraiya grew up together and had like 20 years together.

( ω ) oh gosh Haenosa. Thank you very much for the kind words! I'm so glad you enjoyed reading my story.


End file.
